The Meant to Be Determination
by 123justafan
Summary: This is an AU story that starts with a chance meeting early in the lives of Penny and Leonard. Things happen through their lives that intertwine their experiences while growing up developing their outlook on life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story that starts with A chance meeting early in the lives of Penny and Leonard. Things happen through their lives that intertwine their experiences while growing up while developing their outlook on life. Not sure about the update schedule as this seems to be a little more difficult to map out... the journey could be a bit convoluted... lots of ideas.**

 **Needless to say, I do not own any of the characters, but may use some of the mentioned acquaintances from assorted episodes.**

It was an unusually pleasant end to the Nebraska summer. The skies were blue, cloudless and the heat was some that they hadn't seen in years. School was starting and all the children were getting into their routines with new classes and new friends. The new school year was something that one enthusiastic little blonde girl from a town outside Omaha was particularly looking forward to. She was going to start first grade… her first whole day of school… she could wear a fancy dress with shiny new shoes and cute little socks and have her hair done in a pretty ponytail with sparkly flower barrettes. She was so happy, she couldn't wait for this new adventure.

A week into the new school year, Penny stood by the front door to her house her hair in pig tails with her arms crossed and her little fists balled up under her arms. "NO!... I'm not wearing those… it's too hot outside."

Wyatt was told to get his youngest daughter ready and off to school. It was all her father could do to make sure that Penny wore shorts to school this morning. She had wanted to wear her pink dress again, but her Mother made it very plain… "Under no circumstances… LADY… are you going to school in that dress again so you can hang upside down on the monkey bars and let all the boys see your underpants".

Penny stood in the open door to her closet holding her pink dress. "Jason Sorensen was supposed to marry ME!... not Chelsea Himmlefarb… It's not my fault that my class didn't get out to play fast enough…"

The little girl's mother just rolled her eyes. Wyatt rubbed his forehead. "Slugger… don't you think you are taking this marriage thing a bit too quick? You're only six years old… "

Penny's Mother spun on her heel and went out of the room to see why Penny's baby brother was acting up, while Penny threw her dress on the floor and pulled on the pair shorts her mother had set out. She then stomped out to the front room making quite the scene passing Wyatt who could only imaging how his little girl was going to react to boys when she really did get serious.

Wyatt followed his daughter and now held out the pink sneakers before the disapproving eyes of his younger daughter. "Please… Slugger… your mom was pretty insistent on gettin you off to school on time and properly dressed."

Penny pursed her lips. "Mom said no dress… she didn't say I couldn't wear my sandals. It's too hot to wear sneakers."

Wyatt stood up and tossed the sneakers back into the front closet. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out just where Penny got it from, although, if he was perfectly honest with himself, Henrietta was just like her youngest daughter… and he really shouldn't leave his oldest child Denise out of the mix… When the three of them got together it was a sight to see.

Penny saw her father turn and she ran off back to her room to find her pink flip flops with the sparkly sequins. She quickly slipped them on and grabbed her back pack and threw it over her shoulder before running past her father. "Denise… c'mon… we gotta get to school….!"

Wyatt spun on his heel as Penny dashed by. "Young lady… those are not sandals…" He was practically knocked over by his oldest daughter as Denise ran out the door to catch up to her younger sister. Wyatt took his handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped the back of his neck as he watched his two girls skip down the path on their way to school. "Well… I guess those will just have to do".

Denise caught up to her sister. "Penny… what was that all about? You know how Mom gets when Kenny is all cranky…"

Penny took her sister's hand and skipped along beside her. "I just wanna look pretty".

Denise giggled. "For the boys?"

Penny scrunched her nose. "Ewwww NO!... I just wanna look pretty… and my pink dress makes me feel like a princess…"

Denise laughed. "Okay… but don't make Mom mad. Just get dressed quick and don't let her see you when you leave.."

Penny smiled back. "That would be easier if you would get ready faster". The two girls laughed and skipped down the road on their way to the school.

Denise looked at her sister. "I'm bigger than you and I don't go to your school, I'm in middle school! And mine starts later than yours… It's not my fault that you have to get up in the middle of the night just to get to school".

Penny giggled. "You're just a lazy pants…"

* * *

Leonard clutched his book bag tightly next to him as his father drove to school. It was nothing special for Leonard, his father regularly drove past his school on his way to the anthropology department at the University.

Lyndon Hofstadter was just starting to get his career off the ground. He had recently been given a full faculty professorship and he had proposed some field expeditions and was eagerly awaiting responses to his request for grant money. "Leonard, I may be a tad late this afternoon picking you up from school this afternoon."

Leonard looked over to his father. "I'm sorry to be a bother, father… I can do some work while I wait for you".

Lyndon smiled. "Leonard my boy… it is no trouble. I just have a meeting this afternoon".

Leonard started to fiddle with his hands. "Are you going back to Africa?" Leonard looked down trying to keep his disappointment from showing."

Lyndon could see that Leonard was avoiding him. "Leonard… I think we have gone over this… My work with Dr. Leakey is finished. These new grants have to do with Native American tribes such as the Otoe that were in the area around Fort Lisa."

Leonard now looked up. "Will Mother be coming too?"

Lyndon reached over and ruffles the soft curls on his eldest sons head. "So many questions for such a little boy. You know very wee how busy your Mother has been in Princeton, and Michael is a handful at his age. We have talked about it… Your sister is away at boarding school putting more stress on the situation… we decided that it would be easier on the family if we shared the responsibility. That means you needed to come with me while your mother finishes her present work."

Leonard looked worried. "Will I be alone?"

Lyndon smiled. "We will work it out."

Leonard turned to look out the side window. He really didn't know why he was the only one of his siblings that was sent to Nebraska with his father… He sort of understood that Michael was too small, but that only meant that his mother would just keep their Nanny and poor Michael would be alone in Princeton and he would be alone here in Nebraska… and his sister would be off at boarding school… Leonard hoped that he wasn't going to be sent to one of those places… all he could think of was the stories in the books he had read like Oliver Twist… Leonard never wanted to be sent to one of those places.

It wasn't too long before Lyndon pulled up to the front of the school. "Now Leonard… I'm running a bit late, so I am going to need you to find your way to the office. There will be a Mrs. Smith waiting for you. She will make sure that you get to your proper classes. I apologize that I can't bring you in myself. I'm sure you will be fine."

Leonard looked up at his father. "Yes Father… I will be fine…" Leonard tried to not show the nervousness was filling him.

Lyndon reached over and gave his son a pat on the head. "Now go and make your mark in the world".

Leonard smiled and shrugged. He got out of the car and walked up to the school door. Pulling it open, Leonard turned and waved to his father as he watched him drive off toward the University. Leonard sighed and walked into the school. He wasn't really familiar with anything about this school. He was a new student and he would be starting classes a few weeks later than the other kids. It wasn't something he was happy with, but there was nothing he could do about it. This was the first week his father could get away from Princeton and start his new position. His mother didn't seem to be very concerned, she had just said that Leonard would have to "buck up".

Leonard looked down one hall after another looking for what would be the offices. All he saw down the first hall was doors on each side. With a little trepidation, he went to look down another hallway. Just as he turned, one of the doors to the school swung open and he was knocked over.

Leonard's book bag went one way, spilling its contents. His glasses went in a completely different direction and he stopped skidding across the floor to find that he couldn't make heads or tails of what had just happened. "Where did my glassed go?"

Before Leonard could stand, his glasses were being poked into his side. Penny stood with a hand out holding them for him. "Ummmm… sorry… I think these are yours."

Leonard took the glasses held out to him by someone he didn't know. It was a girl, with blonde pig tails, wearing blue jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt with little pink flowers. She was wearing pink flip flops with sparkly pink sequins. She looked at him with big green eyes and a slightly crooked smile. Leonard quickly got to his feet. "Ummm… thank you…."

Penny looked around at the papers strewn on the floor. "Geez… Louise… you gotta lot of stuff in your bag there…" She bent over and started to pick up some of the things that went the farthest.

Leonard could hardly believe what he saw. She was probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen. And she seemed so friendly… back in New Jersey, if he got bumped into… or probably knocked over… on purpose… nobody would help him pick up his stuff… they would just laugh… "Oh… no… that's fine… I can get it… you'll be late for school…"

Penny handed him the things she had gathered together. "Here… they're not in order or anything … I hope it's not too much of a bother…"

Leonard took the papers and put them in his bag with the ones he had picked up. "No… they're fine… I'll get them in order…"

They stood there looking at each other until Penny held out her little hand and blurted out. "I'm Penny…. Penny Ann Pettersson… with two tees and two esses… people are always spelling it wrong…"

Leonard took the little girls hand and looked down blushing a bit. "I'm Leonard… Leonard… Lea…umm… Leonard Hofstadter… People always spell my name wrong too…"

Penny smiled. "Well Leonard Liam Hofstadter… you'll just hafta teach me how to spell it then… I gotta get to my class… seeya round…"

As Penny started to turn, Leonard called out. "Penny?"

Penny turned with a questioning look on her face. "Yeah?"

Leonard took a deep breath. "Do you know where the office is? I have to go there…"

Penny walked closer. "Oh no…. did you get called down to the principal's office? What did you do?"

Leonard looked horrified. "No… It's not like any of that… I'm new and I have to go there so they can bring me to my class."

Penny waved her hand across her forehead in an exaggerated motion. "Phew… that's good… C'mon… I'll show ya". Penny then grabbed Leonard by the hand and pulled him down the hall and stood in front of the office. "Okay… we're here… well … see ya…" Penny then spun on her heels and ran down the hall with her flip flops slapping against the floor.

Leonard looked after her when the office door opened. "Young man? What are you doing out here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**First days..**

 **Thanks to all that commented. Writing for these characters... who I do not own... as young children is interesting, but harder than I thought when trying to bring out their personalities. Enjoy**

Leonard turned to see a rather large woman staring questioningly down at him. He ruffled through his bag to find the envelope his father had given him this morning at breakfast. Leonard shakily held it out to the woman. "Ummm I am Leonard Hofstadter?"

The woman immediately smiled. "Are you sure? Because you don't sound so sure…"

Leonard had no idea how to answer… he just kept looking at the woman when a man in sweat pants, t-shirt and sneakers came out of the office from behind the woman. "Gladys… what do we have here?" He took the envelope from the woman and looked at the typed letter. He then looked down at Leonard. "So… Leonard… it seems you need to get to class…" He turned to the woman. "Well… Mrs. Smith… where would you like me to drop Mr. Hofstadter off?"

Mrs. Smith went quickly into the office and took a folder off the counter. "Thanks Bob… Umm… Mr. Conner… It says he should be in Miss Deerform's second grade class."

Mr. Conner turned to Leonard. "Well son?... follow me." With that, Leonard followed Mr. Conner down the hall.

* * *

Penny came to a sliding stop just outside her classroom. Miss Jackson could hear the clatter of Penny's flip flops running down the hall and smiled as she turned to look away from the door. As Penny came to a stop, she peered around the doorframe to see if it was clear for her to come into the classroom. Denise had told her that if she was quiet, she could sneak around just about anywhere. Penny saw Miss Jackson looking the other way and took off her flip flops and tip toed into the classroom and sat at her desk before slipping her flip flops back on. A quiet giggle rose from the other kids in the class.

Miss Jackson picked up a piece of chalk and started to write on the blackboard. "Nice of you to join us today Miss Pettersson…." Miss Jackson tried hard to not show the smile creep in as she turned hearing the class giggle seeing Penny sitting at her desk blushing and putting her face into her hands. She knew that Penny was one of her more eager students, but she also knew that letting something like this go could set a bad precedent. She looked back at the little blonde. "Penny?... eyes up front."

* * *

Leonard entered Miss Deerform"s class and was directed to sit in one of the seats that were left empty in the back of the class. Leonard looked at the eyes of his classmates staring at him as he walked down the left aisle. About halfway down, Jimmy Speckerman stuck out his foot and Leonard proceeded to trip and fall, spewing the contents of his book bag for the second time that day. The class, much to Leonard's expectations, broke out in a hardy laugh.

Miss Deerform slapped her hands together immediately settling down the class. With a watchful eye on Jimmy's desk, she watched as Leonard picked up his things and took his place. Knowing that things Might be uncomfortable for her new student, Miss Deerform smiled. "Leonard, why don't you come sit up here in front"? Normally, that particular seat was kept empty and reserved for anyone who was disruptive, but Leonard actually preferred to sit near the board. He smiled and made his way up front skillfully navigating the suddenly extended foot of young Mr. Speckerman.

Leonard was no novice to this type of treatment from classmates. He had always been on the receiving end of acts such as these. He never fit in to the larger groups of kids in the school back in New Jersey and he never really told his parents about any of it. He figured they would just brush it off. Telling his mother and expecting some comforting words or advice past "Buck Up Sissypants" was not something Leonard ever wanted to experience more than once. And telling his father was usually not much more effective given that his father was usually pouring over the most recent journals and never engaged fully in any conversations put forth by his children. Leonard figured that was one of the primary reasons his sister really didn't have more of a problem when she was sent off to boarding school.

* * *

Recess time came soon enough and Penny was so relieved that she would now be able to get outside and into the fresh air. Inside the school was not really a place you wanted to be… especially with the hot weather. Schools were a fine place to be in the cold windy Nebraskan winters, but when the weather was hot, there wasn't really any cross drafts because all the rooms only had windows on one wall and the doors to the classrooms were always closed to the hallways. When the rest of the class got up for recess, Penny quickly jumped up.

Miss Jackson waited for the class to start filing out the door. When Penny approached the door she called out. "Penny… can you please come here?"

Penny slumped her shoulders and walked over to the teacher's desk. "Yes Miss Jackson?"

Miss Jackson smiled at the little girl. "Penny… I need you to stay in right now and sit at your desk. You were late for class this morning".

Penny looked horrified. "But Miss Jackson… It was only a little late…. And I was helping Leonard find the office…."

Miss Jackson looked puzzled. "Who is Leonard?"

Penny put a finger to her lips thinking. "Ummm… Leonard… Liam… Hops… someone…. He was standing right there in the way when I got to school…. Just a tiny bit late… you know… because my sister Denise couldn't get up on time… because she's in Middle school and that starts later… and then Mom wouldn't let me wear my pink dress… so I had ta put on these shorts because Mom didn't want me to… ummm… never mind… anyway… after I put on my shorts…. Dad wanted me to wear some sneakers… and it's just so HOT!. .. and I didn't want to…. Cause Mom only said no to the dress… so anyway… I put on my flip flops… cause they are really sparkly and pretty and then… BAM!... I ran right into him…. Well I couldn't just leave him laying there on the floor… so I helped him up and gave his some of his stuff… boy he carries around a lot of papers… then he asked me where the office was…. And then I just HAD to bring him there…."

Miss Jackson couldn't believe how fast and how much information came out of that little body in front of her. "Penny…. Penny… please… that's fine go join your friends…"

* * *

Penny smiled and ran out to the playground as fast as her feet could carry her. When she got to the grass, She kicked off her flip flops , reached down, picked them up and shoved them in her back pocket. She had no intention of letting them get in the way of feeling the grass between her toes.

Leonard took his book bag out to the playground and found a table by the side of the building. He sat looking out onto the yard. He thought that he would like to watch all the kids running around and playing games like kickball and tag. But really, he just didn't like being snuck up on from behind. He really didn't have any reason to think that the kids in this school would be like the ones back home in New Jersey… except for that Jimmy kid this morning… it just seemed like the prudent thing to do… considering his past experiences. Leonard opened his book bag and pulled out the newest Superman Comic Book. Superman was his favorite Super Hero… he actually had a lot of favorites, Superman just was his favorite favorite…. Leonard flipped through the pages and then put the comic book down and looked off across the yard. Off to one side he noticed the little girl that helped him this morning. He smiled when he thought of the bright smile she had. She was bent over picking up some wild flowers and then showing them to the other girls she was standing with. Leonard's smile fell just a little. He thought to himself…. "Those must be her friends". Leonard watched as Penny took a few of the brightly colored flowers and put them in her hair just over her eft ear.

Suddenly from his side, someone bumped him… "Hey…. It's the NEW KID… What ya got there?… That's a nice bag you have…. NANCY!" Jimmy Speckerman stood laughing.

Leonard grabbed his book bag and tried to get all his things together. Before he could, Jimmy scooped up his Superman Comic Book and started to flip through the pages. Leonard started to turn red. "Give that back to me Jimmy!"

Jimmy smiled and held the comic over his head. "Or What?"

Leonard didn't know what to do… 'Or what' never worked out well for him. Suddenly from behind Jimmy, a small voice spoke up. "Whacha guys doin?" Jimmy and Leonard looked over and there was a group of girls standing and staring at them. Penny and her friends Valerie, Anna, Tammy and Kim were standing looking at them... Penny was in the lead standing with her arms folded, not looking very pleasant at Jimmy AT ALL.

Jimmy slapped the comic down and stammered a bit. "N…n…nothing…" he then just went off in the direction of a bigger group of boys starting to pick sides for kick ball.

Valerie, Tammy and Kim ran after him wanting to get in on the game too. Penny stayed and looked at Leonard. "You wanna come? Us girls are gonna kill em!"

Leonard smiled. "No thanks… I think I'll just watch…"

Penny smiled and waved. "Suit yourself…" She then ran over and stood in with the girls. She was pretty loud saying that the girls could beat all the boys all the time. It wasn't long before there was a girls against guys game going on.

Leonard decided to just put his comic book away and watch the game. He couldn't believe how good the girls really were. Valeri had a strong kick, but it was Penny he was really impressed with. She ran all over the place after the ball and kicked some really good ones… and she didn't even have any shoes on…

Soon, it was time to go back inside for the afternoon session. It was getting a bit hot, sitting by the wall of the school, so Leonard stopped at the water fountain for a drink. As he put his head down, someone pushed his face forward and he got a face full of water. Leonard could hear the laughing from behind and turned around to see a bigger kid than Jimmy laughing. Suddenly Mr. Conner's voice could be heard. "Alright! That's ENOUGH of that Kurt…. Get to your room…" Mr. Conner looked down. "You Okay kid?"

Leonard just looked up. "Yeah…" He then wiped his glasses on his shirt and went down the hall. "Thanks".

* * *

After school had let out Penny had to wait for Denise to finish at Middle School so they could walk home together. She knew the way, it was just that her Mom didn't like Penny walking alone. So, she was just going to have to amuse herself until Denise found her way over to the elementary school and find her. Penny decided that the monkey bars were about her best bet. She climbed up to the top ring and sat on the bar, slipping over so she was hanging upside down. This was just the thing her mother didn't want her doing. Penny swung upside down until she noticed someone sitting at a table by themselves. It was Leonard.

Leonard was sitting looking through his folder at the homework that he had been assigned. He took out a pencil and started to figure some of the math problems when he could feel more than see someone looking at him. He quickly turned to see Penny standing by the table smiling at him.

Penny's bright green eyes stared back at him. "Whatcha doin?"

Leonard looked from Penny to his papers and back to Penny. "Ummm… homework…"

Penny made a face. "Already?" Suddenly Penny heard her sister call for her. Denise wasn't of the mind to come over and get her, she just called. Penny shrugged her shoulders. "I gotta go… see ya". Penny then pulled her flip flops out of her back pocket and slipped them on before she ran off to find Denise so they could get back home.

Leonard stared after her. "Bye Penny".


	3. Chapter 3

**It all starts with the little things.**

 **Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the antics that these characters, that I do NOT own, start to get into.**

It was a pretty good understanding between Penny and Denise that they had to walk home together. That meant that Penny had to wait for Denise to finish her classes a Middle School before she would come to get Penny. That meant that Penny had to try to amuse herself every day until Denise would show up. Knowing that she had seen Leonard out back of the school after they had let out, Penny decided to see if he was going to be there again. This day, Penny had her hair back in a neat ponytail with a pink bow and she had on a skirt. That clearly meant she wouldn't be able to hang on the monkey bars… her mother wouldn't like it if she was showing off her underpants again… even if they were nice white ones with tiny pink flowers. Denise was sure to tell their mother… not because she was mean or anything, it was just something Penny and Denise would do to each other… usually with a little evil smirk and a poked out tongue at the other girl after they told on them. Penny thought that her friends thought that Denise was just trying to get Penny in trouble, but Penny knew if anything happened to her, Denise would be the first person to make sure everything was okay. It's what sisters do…

Penny smiled as she rounded the corner of the building to see Leonard sitting at the same table with some of his papers spread out in front of him the same way she saw him last time. "Whatcha doin? Homework again?"

Leonard looked up and smiled. "Hi Penny… yeah… it's okay though… if I do it now… I can read my comic books or play video games when I get home..."

Penny climbed onto the table and sat down with her legs crossed, pushing her dress down between her legs. "I just usually watch some TV after Mom makes me do mine". Penny smiled at Leonard as she ruffled with the skirt of her dress.

Leonard watched Penny for a minute. "You look pretty today".

After a while and a shy smile Penny quietly spoke. "Aww thanks!" Penny stood up on the table and did a twirl… She hadn't thought before she did and her skirt flared out letting Leonard have a look at her underpants anyway.

Unfortunately, Denise came around the corner just as Penny completed her twirl. "Penny! Get down from there…"

Penny stopped and turned to her sister. "What?"

Denise put both her hands on her hips. "You just wait till I tell Mom you were showin off your underpants again…"

Penny looked wide eyed at her sister. "I did NOT!" She then turned and looked at Leonard who just sat there with a slight pink blush. Penny then inhaled quickly and looked back at Denise with her hand over her mouth. "I didn't… I wasn't…." She then smoothed down her dress and jumped off the table. Penny grabbed her sister's hand. "C'mon Denise…." She then turned toward Leonard and waved. "Bye Leonard".

Leonard just stared at the two girls as Penny pulled her sister along, practically running off toward home. "B…bye Penny…"

* * *

It wasn't long before Penny and Leonard started to meet every day after school, waiting for either Denise or Leonard's Father to pick up their son or sister. Leonard had changed his routine to the point that he no longer started to do his homework. He would just wait for Penny to come running around the corner of the building and they would talk about pretty much nothing until they had to leave for home.

The days started to get shorter and the weather got cooler as the school went along. Penny started to make time at recess for Leonard after she would spend some time with her girlfriends. They would go off to the swings and Leonard would push Penny. A little because Leonard didn't like to go too high and the swinging made him feel a little sick, but mostly because Penny was pretty much fearless and he liked to watch her go higher and higher as she seemed to giggle and laugh with each higher swing. Sometimes Penny would get Leonard to play tag, although she would usually let him get her when it looked like he started to slow down. Leonard never really had too any friends and he really enjoyed playing with Penny… even if she was a girl.

* * *

One evening at home after Leonard had finished with diner, he sat at the kitchen table finishing his homework. His father turned as he put the last dish in the cupboard after drying it. "Leonard… I have an engagement at the University tonight, so I will have to leave you here tonight."

Leonard immediately looked up. "ALONE?"

Lyndon Hofstadter chuckled. "Heavens no… I have asked around and I was given the name of someone that one of the other professors uses as a baby sitter. She is scheduled to come over within the half hour".

* * *

Henrietta Pettersson stood at the end of the hall. "Denise?... you need to hurry up… You are going to be late for your babysitting job."

Denise sat on the edge of her bed tying her sneakers as Penny watched. "Ugh… I don't know why I even said I would do this… It's a new kid… I don't know if he's gonna behave…"

Penny sat waving her feet back and forth. "Who's it for? Tommy again?"

Denise looked over. "I said it was someone new. I don't know him… Mom says it's some guy that lives on the other side of the school. Hobstanger… or something…"

Penny's eyes went wide. "Hofstadter?"

Denise looked up and crinkled her eyebrows. "Okay… sure…"

Penny jumped off the bed. "That's Leonard's name… can I come?"

Denise could hear her mother calling. 'I don't care… but what are we going to tell Mom?"

Penny ran and put on a pair of slip on shoes. "I'm coming".

Henrietta stood at the doorway. "Explain to me again… WHY… you are taking your little sister along with you?"

Denise looked up. "It's a new kid… Penny can play with him..."

Henrietta shook her head. "Whatever…"

* * *

Lyndon Hofstadter opened the door to a striking looking woman that hat two children with her One dark haired girl about the age of twelve and a smaller blonde girl about the age of his son… possibly younger. "Mrs. Pettersson? I'm glad you could bring your daughter over. I won't be but three or four hours… I hope that's not too late".

Henrietta smiled. "Denise will be fine." She put her hand on the older dark haired child. Denise shrugged off her mother's hand. "But she insisted on bringing her sister Penny…. I think for moral support". Penny smiled up at the older man.

Lyndon smiled. "It is no trouble at all. Here is the number here, and here is a number that I can be reached." Lyndon handed a copy to both Denise and Henrietta. He then turned and called for his son. "Leonard? Come here son…"

Leonard sighed. He never really liked babysitters back home in New Jersey. They were always much older than he was and sometimes they would bring their boyfriends over after his parents would leave. Leonard walked down the hall and stopped and looked at his father and an older woman.

Suddenly, Penny jumped out from behind her mother. "Ta…DA! Hey Leonard…"

Leonard immediately broke into a smile. "Penny? This is so cool…" He took her hand and pulled Penny along into the den.

Lyndon chuckled. "Well… this should be interesting…" He looked directly at Denise. "Young Lady… you are in charge… Don't let my son take advantage of you… he has already completed his homework so a modicum of Television is acceptable. He also has a video game apparatus set up in his room. If he gets in your hair too much, he could probably be coaxed into playing that. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He held out his hand to Mrs. Pettersson. "Thank you so much. I'm sure the compensation will be adequate." Denise then smiled at that and went down the hall after Penny and Leonard. The two adults then turned and went their ways. Penny's mom home to wait for the call to come pick up her daughters, and Lyndon on his way to the University.

* * *

Penny kicked off her shoes and turned to Leonard. "So… this is your house huh?"

Leonard smiled. "Ummm… yeah… there's more... than just this room…"

Penny looked around. "Sooo… whatcha been doin… tonight… besides … you know… homework?"

Leonard smiled. "Just watchin some TV…. Dr. Who…"

Penny cocked her head. "Dr. Who?"

Leonard nodded. Yeah… Dr. Who…"

Just then, Denise came into the room after watching from the doorway. "Okay… that's enough… Leonard, your Dad said you could have some snacks and cocoa… He said it was already made in an urn. How does that sound?"

Penny turned quickly. "Cocoa… definitely cocoa!"

Denise crossed her arms… "Not your house… squirt…"

Leonard looked from Penny to Denise. "Cocoa… please".

Leonard turned to Penny after Denise went to the kitchen. "Want to see my video games or my comic books?"

Penny smiled … "Sure".

Denise came back in the room. "Not so fast… the cocoa is in the kitchen…"

Leonard and Penny followed Denise into the kitchen and sat at the table where Denise had poured the cocoa. Penny took hers and put both hands around the mug, pulled it to her nose, closed her eyes and took a deep sniff. "MMMmmmm…." She then took a sip. "This is so good…"

Leonard, Penny and Denise sat and had their cocoa and some sugar cookies. Penny and Leonard talked about stuff about school just like they did when they waited after school. Denise didn't think that it was all that interesting so she decided that she would watch some TV. "Leonard, your Dad said you could play some video games if you wanted…"

Leonard turned to Penny and asked, "Want to play?"

Penny shrugged. "I guess so…" The two young children went off to Leonard's room as Denise sat in the den watching some TV.

* * *

Once in Leonard's room, he pulled two beanbag chairs over in front of the TV in his room and let Penny choose which one she wanted to sit in as he started to pick through the games. Leonard finally stopped on one of the multiplayer jumping and running games. He looked at Penny and started to explain how the game was played.

Penny took the controller from his hand and sat down immediately starting her game. "Yup… I got this…"

Leonard could see that Penny was already collecting treasures so he quickly sat and started his game.

It wasn't long before the two of them were totally engrossed in playing the game. Penny had discarded the beanbag chair and sat cross legged in front of the TV with her tongue just sticking out of the side of her mouth as her character ran in front of Leonard's and took some treasure out from under his nose. Penny giggled heartedly. Ha…ha… got it first!"

Leonard sighed. "You're always getting there first…. No fair…" He then got a determined look on his face and leaned forward after also getting out of his chair and crossing his legs as he sat next to Penny so she wouldn't be in his way in front of the TV.

The evening went by rather quickly for the children. When Leonard heard his father's car come into the driveway, he turned to Penny. "We better put the game away, my Dad just got home."

Penny looked sad. "Okay… but I was winning… just so you know…"

Leonard shrugged. "Yeah… I got that…"

* * *

The two friends came into the den and sat on the couch as Leonard's father entered the room. "Denise, was Leonard any problem?"

Denise smiled after looking at the two younger kids. "Not at all… it was like he wasn't even here…"

Lyndon Hofstadter smiled and went to call the girl's mother. "Mrs. Pettersson, I have returned from the University and everyone looks like they made it through the evening satisfactorily"

* * *

Penny's mom was escorted into the den when she came to collect her children. The three children stood and Leonard shuffled around fiddling with his hands. "Umm… thanks for coming over… it was fun…"

Penny stepped closer to him and pulled Leonard into a hug. "Thanks… it was fun for me too".

Penny, her sister and her mother were escorted to the door by Lyndon and Leonard. "Once again… thank you for sitting for Leonard. If it is not an inconvenience, might I call on you again?"

Penny's eyes brightened. "Oh.. sure… that would be great".

Penny's mother chuckled. "Sweetie… I think Dr. Hofstadter was talking to Denise.."

Penny shrugged her shoulders and went out to the car with Denise.

On the way home Henrietta looked into the rear view mirror and smiled to her daughters. "They seemed nice…maybe you would like to invite Leonard out to the farm sometime?" She noticed that both girls looked tired and saw Penny yawn before smiling and closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**What is built together can easily be taken away**

 **Here is another chapter with Lorre and Prady's characters**

Summer turned to fall and the two friends found that outside things to do had changed. Penny showed Leonard how much fun it was to roll down some of the hills on her farm when he visited. Leonard brought Penny to the comic book store and showed her the super hero section. Penny however, migrated over to where the Betty and Veronica, My little Pony and PowerPuff Girls were. Penny really wasn't much of a reader, but she thought it would be nice to have a few of the comics. Besides, Leonard smiled when she picked them out. Penny put the few comic books she bought setting them on a shelf in her room. Denise was surprised to see Penny with something that even remotely resembled a book and teased her mercilessly about them. Penny usually huffed and left the room when Denise acted up, planning on just what she could tell her mother about what Denise was up to just to get back at her.

* * *

The winter came quickly to the plains states and it looked like it was going to be a typical Nebraska winter. Beverly had come to Nebraska to make sure Leonard was keeping up with his academics. Penny had convinced Leonard to ask his parents if he could spend one Saturday afternoon at her farm. To Leonard's surprise, his father, after a rather animated discussion with his wife, got her to agree to let Leonard go. Lyndon agreed to drop him off convincing Beverly that one afternoon of social interaction would not substantially diminish Leonard's future academic outlook. Leonard suspected that it was actually a welcome excuse his father could use to spend some more time at the University knowing that Leonard would be taken care of. Without too much showing of excitement, Leonard put on his winter coat and boots over his heavy sweater and jeans. Leonard's father had prearranged the afternoon with Penny's mother. Getting a hearty agreement, Leonard was dropped off at the Pettersson household.

Penny had been waiting since the late morning for Leonard to come over. She had thought she did a good job of getting up early, but it was to the amusement of her mother when Penny quite simply dragged herself into the kitchen at just past 11:00 AM. You could hear her shuffling slippers as she neared. Penny climbed up on a chair at the table and rested her head in her hands as her mother handed her a plate of pancakes and bacon. Penny immediately smiled. "I LOVE bacon!"

Penny's mom just smiled as she watched her younger daughter dig into her breakfast. For the life of her she couldn't imagine how such a small child could pack away food like Penny could. "Sweetie… have you picked up your room? Leonard is coming over this afternoon… as a matter of fact, you should go get cleaned up after you're done there. My guess is that Dr. Hofstadter is fairly punctual."

Penny shoved the last of her stack of pancakes into her mouth and took a sip of orange juice. She reminded her mother of a chipmunk who had come across a stash of seed. Penny jumped down off the chair and ran off to her room. Penny's mother gathered the dishes and marveled at her daughter as Wyatt came into the room with his empty coffee cup.

Wyatt shook his head. "What's got into her?"

Henrietta smiled. "Her little boy friend Leonard is coming over".

Wyatt almost burned himself as he was pouring another cup of coffee. "BOYFRIEND?!"

Henrietta chuckled. "Relax… BOY…FRIEND… not boyfriend…" She turned and started to wipe up the coffee spill smiling to herself. She then went into the next room to tidy up before the Hofstadter men came. She didn't want Leonard's father to see an unkempt room.

Wyatt shook his head. "This is way too soon".

Penny waited patiently on the couch in the den for Leonard to get there. When she heard a car pull up, Wyatt went down to the car to meet Leonard's dad as Leonard stumbled up the stairs in his boots. As he stepped into the foyer, Penny shut the door behind her and looked at her friend. "Well, it looks like it would take too long to get you out of all those clothes… so we better play outside first." She turned to see her mother. "Mom… can we go see the horses?"

Penny's mom smiled. "Sure dear. Just be careful. I'll send Dad out when he's done."

Penny quickly put on her coat, hat, scarf, mittens and boots. She then took Leonard's hand and pulled him along through the house to go out the back door and over to the stables.

IT WASN'T LONG BEFORE Penny was showing Leonard her favorite horse. She was a Palomino. Light beige with white mane and tail. Penny smiled widely. "She's mine! Just like My Little Pony." Penny grabbed a hand full of hay then opened the stall door and went in and hugged the horse as she put her head down to munch on the treat she was given.

Leonard took two steps back hitting the hay stacked across from the horse's stall. "Geez Penny… should you be in there?"

Penny giggled. "Awww. She won't hurt me." Just then the horse shook her head and let out a neigh and a snort. Penny turned and stood with both hands on her hips. "That's not nice!" She then shook her hand at the horse, pointing her finger as best she could with her mittens on. "You're gonna scare Leonard!"

Leonard looked sheepishly at the two of them. "I'm not scared…"

Just as Leonard tried to assert himself with his supposed braveness, Penny's Dad came into the stables. "Penny! How many times have I told you NOT to be in with the horses out here ALONE?!"

Penny turned quickly around and put her hands behind her back. "I'm not alone… Leonard's here."

Wyatt sighed as he looked between the children. "Yes.. I can see that. It's still not for you to be in with the horses unless you're with your mother or me… Now GIT!"

Penny came out of the Horse stall and took Leonard's hand. "FINE! We'll go outside."

Wyatt closed the horse stall and looked after the kids. "You be careful now".

Penny took Leonard out to the wood pile and the pond. She leaned on the wood thinking. Suddenly, she swiped her hand at Leonard's arm and yelled "TAG!" She then ran off as quick as she could through the snow. Leonard smiled and ran after her.

Penny knew she had an advantage. She knew she could run faster than Leonard and there was little chance of Leonard catching her. The cold air was not doing Leonard any favors. Just breathing in the cold air seemed to make it harder for him to breathe. Penny decided to even out the conditions a little and went over to the pond where the ice had frozen over. If they ran across the ice, she wouldn't be able to run that much faster than Leonard could. It seemed fair and she thought it would be fun. Penny stepped onto the ice and took a few tentative steps. There was snow covering the pond, so you really couldn't see what was underneath. Penny turned around add stood still until Leonard got near. Once he was close, Penny turned to run away.

Leonard didn't know any better and stepped onto the ice and took a few steps following Penny's steps. Unfortunately, even though Leonard was not a large boy, he was a year older than Penny and was heavier. Penny was a wisp of a thing… a slightly built child. When Leonard stepped onto the ice, he tried to stay next to the small dock they had to steady himself. Leonard didn't know that the ice was thinner near the dock and after just a few steps, he broke through. Penny had by this time turned to watch Leonard. She saw Leonard break through the ice and disappear under.

Penny immediately let out an incredibly high shriek… "DADDY!"

Wyatt had finished with the horses and heard his daughter scream like he had never before. Running out of the barn he could see Penny standing on the ice. "Baby girl… don't move!"

Penny turned and saw her father and started to cry. "Leonard fell in!"

Wyatt looked and could see where there was a hole next to the dock. He took off at a dead run for the pond.

By this time Henrietta had also heard the commotion and had come out onto the porch holding Penny's little brother Kenny. Denise was curious to see what was going on and came outside. Penny's mom turned and handed Kenny to her oldest daughter. "Sweetheart… take Kenny inside." She then pulled on her coat and grabbed a blanked.

Wyatt got to the pond and could see where Leonard had broken through. He walked out onto the dock as his wife came up alongside. Both adults looked for the friend of their daughter hoping to see him move.

Penny started to run back to them when her mother yelled. "Baby… don't move… don't come over… stay where you are…" All Penny could do was stand perfectly still and cry.

Wyatt suddenly saw the red gloves that Leonard had on and reached under the water and pulled the child up and out of the water with a strength he was glad he had. Henrietta took the boy and wrapped him in the blanket she brought with her and ran for the house.

Penny immediately started to move to the dock. Wyatt held up his hand. "Penelope Ann…. Don't you come this way!" It wasn't often her father used her full first name and middle name together. Penny froze in her spot. She didn't cry… she just watched her father. Wyatt ran to the barn and grabbed a ladder. Returning to the pond away from the dock, Wyatt slid the ladder onto the ice. "Penny… baby… come to Daddy… slowly…" When Penny was close to the ladder, Wyatt could see that Penny was still upset. Calmly he bent over. "Sweetie… come to the ladder and sit down on it… hold on tight.." Penny did as she was told and Wyatt pulled back on the ladder until Penny was just about to shore. Penny stood up and ran into the waiting arms of her father and started to cry again. Wyatt knelt down and hugged his daughter. "It's okay baby girl".

Penny took a big breath and pulled away from her father and ran to the house… Leonard was in there. She needed to see that he was all right. Wyatt ran after his little girl also worried about the boy that fell into the pond.

Henrietta had removed all the wet clothes Leonard had on and had wrapped him in a large warm blanket. Leonard had not lost consciousness, but he had an extremely hard time breathing. He was whooping trying to get as much of a breath as he could. Penny quietly came close to the doorway to the den and peered in, holding onto the doorframe like her life depended on it. Leonard was laying on the couch with Penny's mom speaking softly to him rubbing his chest.

Wyatt came to the doorway and looked in. "How is the boy?" `

Henrietta looked up at her husband with a worried look on her face. "We need to call the Doctor and Leonard's parents. This boy can't catch his breath."

Penny immediately went to her room, not unnoticed by her father. Penny reached onto her bed and took off her favorite stuffed bear and went to her desk and sat under it, not wanting to be seen or found by anyone. She knew that she would be in all kinds of trouble. She had heard her father yell at her when she was on the ice, she knew better than to go into the horse stalls without her mother or father, and she knew the pond could be dangerous… she was always getting yelled at for being on the ice. Now she hurt Leonard…. Penny sat with her knees up and her head buried into her knees hugging her bear… sniffling and quietly crying into the soft pink fur.


	5. Chapter 5

**To all good things...**

 **I don't own any of these characters... some... I wouldn't even want to**

Lyndon Hofstadter had stopped by his home to pick up Beverly. As he had expected, it was with a fair degree of haughty condescension that Beverly entered the car. "For heaven's sake Lyndon…. For all your supposed intelligence I find it a wonder that you would see fit to have OUR son put in danger by interacting with these country bumpkins…"

Lyndon pulled into the driveway of the Pettersson household to see Henrietta standing in the doorway. "Calm yourself Beverly, the boy was just out to have some fun."

Leonard was by now sitting up still trying to catch his breath fully. He had been given a pair of Penny's red sweat pants and a brown Hoodie that Denise had outgrown. He looked up as his parents came into the room.

* * *

Penny hardly heard the door to her room open. Wyatt had seen his younger daughter run to her room after seeing her friend lying on the couch. Wyatt came around to the desk after scanning the room and seeing no sign of Penny. He knelt down and turned so he could squeeze in beside his daughter under the desk. It was a feat that actually surprised him. He was a fairly tall man and as small as Penny was, the space under the desk was not that large. Wyatt carefully put his arm around the little body that had by now settled into a pattern of sniffles. "Sweetie… your friend will be just fine… his parents have come to pick him up. Maybe you should come out and say goodbye."

* * *

Beverly Hofstadter walked briskly past Henrietta sitting by Leonard taking notice of the clothes he had on. She looked into his eyes and asked him a few questions about how he was feeling, and stood. "Come Leonard, we must be going." With that, Leonard stood and followed his mother.

Lyndon smiled at Henrietta. "I'm sure the boy will be fine. There is really nothing to be concerned about".

Henrietta smiled. "Penny will be so upset Leonard couldn't stay longer… she was really looking forward to today." Lyndon smiled back and was about to speak.

Beverly stood by the door and sharply clapped her hands. "Lyndon… we must go…" With that, the Hofstadter clan got into their car and drove off.

* * *

Penny stood close to her father's leg as they came from her room into the den. "Where's Leonard?"

Penny's mother squatted down and took her daughter by the shoulders. "Sweetie, he had to go home… his mother and father came to get him."

Penny looked up with big teary eyes. "But I didn't get to say goodbye… he's gonna hate me… I got him hurt and now he's gone… and I didn't get to say goodbye…."

Penny's mother pulled her daughter in for a hug. "Oh… baby… he's not going to hate you… and we will have to return his wet clothes after I wash and dry them… I promise not to return them without you okay?"

Penny ran the sleeve of her shirt across the underside of her nose and sighed. "I suppose". Penny then went over to the chair by the window and pulled back the curtains to look outside down the driveway.

* * *

Leonard sat in the back of the car staring out the window wishing that the afternoon had turned out differently. He was having so much fun right up until when he fell into the pond.

Beverly looked to her husband. "Lyndon… drive to the nearest Medical Facility."

Lyndon looked over. "Whatever for? The boy is fine."

Beverly Hofstadter put her nose in the air. "Obviously you have no idea what may have occurred. Leonard was under water for an extended period of time. We must get a brain scan to determine if there will be any lasting effects from the hypoxia, and he must be started on a regiment of antibiotics in order to ward off any bacterial invasion that he would have been exposed to in that filthy water".

Lyndon looked in disbelief at his wife. "Beverly… don't you think that is a bit overdone?"

Beverly Hofstadter looked into the back seat of the car at her son, turned to her husband, then turned to look out the window. "Perhaps your right… stop off at the house first so we can get him out of those despicable rags… and dress Leonard in proper clothing."

* * *

Penny walked into the den where her mother emptied the laundry basket. She sat down and took Leonard's shirt out of the basket and attempted to fold it. Folding clothes was not something Penny had ever had much desire to accomplish. Her own drawers were nothing more than a place to cram her clothes in when she was being told to pick up her room.

Penny sighed as her mother entered the room. Henrietta just picked up the shirt and quickly folded it and placed it neatly on top of Leonard's pants, shorts and socks. "Thanks for helping with the laundry Sweetie… When Leonard's coat, hat and mittens are dry we can put his things together and take them over to the Hofstadter's."

Penny looked up at her mother. "Then can we go… right then?"

Penny's mother pulled her into a hug. "Baby girl… I have to call first to make sure they are there." Penny sunk deeper into her mother's hold, thinking about Leonard. He was her friend… maybe her best friend… and she wanted to make sure that he didn't hate her for what happened… because if he did… she would lose him.

* * *

After a stay in the emergency room, one that Beverly was more than happy to complain about to the chief of the service once he was tracked down…. The Hofstadter's were finally home. Lyndon looked down at his son. "Leonard go to your room… you must be positively exhausted." After Leonard shuffled down the hall, Lyndon turned to his wife. "Was that admonishment of the services absolutely necessary?"

Beverly turned away and went to the kitchen. She was in dire need of a proper cup of tea. "Lyndon, those imbeciles clearly had no idea of what they were doing. It's a wonder that the local residents have managed to survive even the slightest breakout of anything more severe than the common cold! Imagine refusing my request for Leonard to have a brain scan… and then all they could come up with is a probable diagnosis of asthma…"

Lyndon rubbed the back of his neck. "Beverly… the boy is fine… it was cold… he was outside… could you possibly consider the chance that Leonard actually has had asthma? You keeping him inside all the time involved with academics may have masked what we should have known all along… Cold air is a vaso restrictor… "

Beverly turned quickly after taking a sip of tea. "You've caused me to miscalculate the time… This tea is cold and I will have to start over. Lyndon… this is unacceptable… I'm taking Leonard back to New Jersey… where there are proper medical facilities… stay here and study these …. PLAIN PEOPLE… if you wish."

Lyndon looked at his wife. "Beverly… Native American tribes of Nebraska have been descendants of succeeding cultures of indigenous peoples who have occupied the area for thousands of years. More than fifteen historic tribes have been identified as having lived in, hunted in, or otherwise occupied territory within the current state boundaries…."

Beverly waved her hand dismissively. "Yes… yes… that's nice dear… It matters little to me at this point as I was not necessarily referencing the indigenous peoples... at any rate… Leonard and I will be leaving in the morning." Lyndon just threw his hands in the air and walked to his office.

Leonard stood just outside the sight of his parents. When he heard his mother's plans, he turned and went to his room and climbed onto the bed and slipped under the covers. He didn't particularly want to come to Nebraska when the school year started. His brother was staying in New Jersey, His sister was sent away to boarding school, he didn't know anybody, had no friends and was never good at making new friends. Now… all he could think of was that he HAD made a friend… and she was the best friend he ever had… and now he was going to have to leave. Leonard buried his face into his pillow and sighed… determined not to cry… even though that was exactly what he wound up doing.

* * *

The morning came all too soon for Leonard. He didn't sleep all that well, and certainly didn't want this day to press forward. However, Beverly was up bright and early, having made flight arrangements the evening before and wanting to get the tedious task of flying half way across the country over with. Leonard sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal as he watched his father sip coffee while looking over some documents that he had almost certainly brought home from the University. "Father… why can't I stay here with you?"

Lyndon peered over his glasses. "I'm afraid your mother is adamant Leonard. Besides... Michael will be happy to see you."

Leonard looked down at the floating pieces of oats in the dish before him. "But Penny is here…"

Lyndon got up from his seat and dumped his now cool coffee into the sink. "I'm afraid it has already been decided. Besides, I have been requested to give some guest lectures in Lincoln and that has tipped the scales. There will be no one to look after you to get you to school."

Beverly walked into the kitchen to make her morning tea. Leonard looked from his mother to his father. "I could stay with Penny…"

Beverly sniggered. "I hardly think that is appropriate… especially considering the rather carefree ways that family seems to care for their children… Letting them go outside in the snow and cold… honestly!"

Leonard looked up pleading. "But mother… she's my friend…"

Beverly turned to leave with her tea. "Such a needy child… Leonard I have packed your things that are most necessary. Come along…"

Leonard followed his parents out to the front door. "I didn't get to say good bye".

Beverly walked to the car. "Lyndon… Leonard… come along… we must not be late."

* * *

Penny stood by the couch where Leonard's clothes were folded. "Can we PLEASE go see Leonard?"

Wyatt sat in his easy chair with his coffee and sandwich for lunch. "Sweetie… your mom couldn't get hold of the Hofstadter's when she called this morning. There's no use in driving over there without knowing that they will be home…"

Just then Henrietta entered the den. "Well, I just got off the phone with Leonard's father. He is home now… apparently he took his wife to the airport this morning… to go back to New Jersey."

Penny's eyes lit up. "Good!. She's mean… Can we go now please?"

Henrietta smiled. "Yes sweetheart… let's just get these things together."

Penny sat buckled into the back seat of the car with her hand over the pile of Leonard's clothes. She didn't want them to fall onto the floor and get dirty again. When they pulled into the driveway of the Hofstadter household, Henrietta took the pile of clothes and was almost knocked over by Penny on their way up to the front door.

Lyndon opened the door and could hardly focus on the little blonde as she dashed past him. Greeting Henrietta politely, he took Leonard's clothes and placed them on a side table. Having anticipated their arrival, he had the borrowed clothes Leonard was wearing when they picked him up folded and ready. Lyndon handed the clothes to Penny's mother as Penny ran back to the two adults. "Where's Leonard?"

Lyndon knelt down to the girl's height. "I'm afraid that Leonard's mother has seen fit to take him back to New Jersey".

Penny's eyes went immediately wide as her jaw dropped. She turned and looked up at her mother who could see that tears were beginning to show. Penny looked down at her feet and in a whisper barely able to be heard. "But… I didn't get to say I was sorry… I only wanted to have some fun… I didn't mean it…" Penny then took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and rubbed her sleeve under her nose. She was not going to cry… Leonard left her and that was that… She hurt him and he left her. She didn't really understand why he had to go… She was going to miss him… but he was the one that left… and she wasn't going to cry… he couldn't make her cry. Penny then took her mother's hand and pulled her in the direction of the door. She turned to Leonard's' father and smiled. "Thank you…" She then continued to pull her mother out of the house and toward their car. The drive back home was quite. Penn merely stared out the window… watching the scenery just pass. Not really noticing when they finally came back to the farm, Penny got out of the car and ran up the stairs and directly to her room and closed her door. He wouldn't make her cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time apart**

 **Here's another chapter for these two wonderful characters that I do not own.**

Penny tried to not let Leonard's absence affect her, she had other friends after all… Valeri, Tammy, Anna but her parents could see that she missed her best friend terribly. Her other friends just weren't the same and Penny's mother was worried for her daughter. Unfortunately she had many things that took up a lot of her time and as hard as she tried, it just wasn't easy to give Penny the attention that she needed. Her son Kenny was at the age where he required an inordinate amount of attention and her oldest daughter Denise was at the age when her hormones were starting to assert themselves. And as much as Wyatt loved his oldest daughter, he plainly steered clear of her during these difficult times.

Denise was always somewhat of a free spirit. She was six years older than Penny and as much as she got along with her younger sister, there were times when Penny just seemed too much to handle for her older sister. Denise was also something of an early bloomer and had developed the telltale signs of womanhood early on. This was part of the reason that her father wanted to make sure he took a wide berth in navigating the rough waters of what he liked to describe as "Lake Denise". The time spent on the younger children by her parents didn't help much, leaving Denise to the wiles of her friends, and street smarts were not exactly the best way to learn the ways of the world. As the boys her age noticed her developing body, Denise soon developed a liking for the opposite sex, another thing that Wyatt did not look forward to so pretty much ignoring. He was trying his best to prove that ignorance was indeed bliss.

Wyatt was particularly saddened, however, by the event of Leonard's leaving so suddenly. Penny had withdrawn into her world in her bedroom spending more and more time with her small collection of comic books and her new best friend, her pink bear that she had named Liam.

Wyatt wasn't really fond of all the girly games that his wife would play with the girls as they were growing up, preferring to stick to the more physical tasks of the farm. He would tend to the horses and the cows and a pig or two that they would raise for slaughter until Penny decided that she wouldn't let her father take one she had gotten particularly fond of. Moondance was something of the runt of the litter and really didn't seem to grow very quickly anyway. So he just seemed to follow Penny around the farm as she grew alongside.

Penny decided that considering Denise had found she liked spending time with boys rather than her, and her mother was always running after Kenny making sure he would make it to his next birthday, she would just see what her dad was up to. Wyatt thought that he could handle the task of making sure Penny would forget that Leonard had left and he thought that it was kind of fun to have a little sidekick. Penny followed her father everywhere when she wasn't in school. There were lessons for riding horses, she signed up for Future Farmers of America and Junior Rodeo. On sunny days, they would get out a couple of old baseball mitts and play catch. Penny had also turned into a pretty good hitter and Wyatt stopped calling her Sweetie or Pumpkin and started calling her Slugger. In their spare time, Wyatt even got Penny interested in mechanics, handing him tools while he fixed the farm equipment.

Penny's new best friend was her Dad.

* * *

For Leonard, the time back in New Jersey was far less enjoyable. Sure it was nice being back with Michael, but school hadn't changed much and now he was "the NEW kid" again. Prime target for all the bigger kids that had nothing better to do than pick on the geek. His mother had obviously not thought of the possible actions or the affects it would have on Leonard's efforts to fit in when Beverly signed him up for cello lessons and the requirement for him to carry his cello home to make sure he had practiced sufficiently.

Leonard spent as much time as he could alone at the comic book store when his mother was too busy to notice where he was and he was left in the care of the Nanny. The only other place he felt comfortable was in his room where he could play his video games. He wasn't quite sure why his mother let him have them, but he was appreciative none the less.

Beverly always pushed Leonard to get his homework done as soon as he got home from school and was meticulous when she reviewed it. Turning in his homework to be looked over by his mother was always more nerve racking for Leonard than handing it in to his actual teacher. Leonard always fretted as Beverly looked his work over. When things weren't just right, Beverly would berate Leonard for his lack of any real effort.

* * *

Time went by and Penny shed all the things that she held so dear as a small child. Her comic books were moved to the top shelf in her closet, Liam was delegated to being the center bear of her collection that now occupied a shelf in her room rather than her bed. These things being replaced by trophies won in Junior Rodeo. Penny had taken to wearing denim overalls most of the time around the farm so she was always ready to help out fixing something that needed it around the farm. She often wore a ball cap with her ponytail pulled through the small opening above the adjusting strap in the back.

By all accounts, Penny was a pretty good little tomboy. The thing that struck Wyatt as the most interesting about Penny was she did all these things and managed to stay clean. The girl just hated to get dirty. She followed Wyatt everywhere and had the best time doing it. In the hot weather, Penny insisted on wearing her overalls because they were a bit lose with the wing passing over her body through the mostly open sides, and she could go without a shirt if she made sure the bib was up on her chest. It was a look that her mother was not all too keen on but let go considering the rather determined resistance of her daughter.

Wyatt had some friends of his help him build a cabin up near the woods for hunting season and Penny was there right through it all. She explained to all Wyatt's friends that it was going to be her house. Everyone was amazed at what Wyatt and Penny could do. They could hardly believe it when Wyatt bragged that he and Penny had even rebuilt the tractor. Penny stood by his side during the telling of that particular story, proud as she could be and with the biggest smile as she watched the sparkle in her father's eyes.

* * *

Leonard would often think back to his time spent with his father in Nebraska. He really missed it. He hadn't made any real new friends since he came back, just spending a lot of time in the library working hard to be able to turn a fault free stack of homework for his mother's review.

As Leonard grew, Beverly seemed to spend less and less time overseeing his academic development, preferring instead to leave that to what other people referred to as "the professionals". Luckily for Leonard he had developed a rather keen mind and rarely had difficulties with any of the assignments that were given to him. He tended to spend as much time as possible during his time at school in the library. He tried to find a quiet place outside like he had in Nebraska, but nothing felt the same. At least in the library, there was always some adult that would stop the other kids from making noise and picking on him.

When Leonard needed new clothes, Beverly just funded a trip for Leonard with the Nanny so he could pick out what he needed. Leonard almost always picked out super hero t-shirts to go with his jeans and had developed a preference for hoodies. Just like the one he wore at Penny's house when he fell in the pond. Beverly didn't much like his choice of attire, but didn't deny him his preferences.

* * *

Just about the time Penny turned twelve, she started to spend more and more time following Denise around. Denise of course wanted nothing to do with her sister and much preferred spending time with the boys from school that hung around more and more. Denise had blossomed nicely into a young woman with a very nice figure. The problem was, Denise didn't pay much mind to her mother when it came to the subject of boys. Penny tried to approach her sister about "things" that she beginning to feel and changes she could see in herself but was almost always told to just leave and "go ask mom".

As Penny got older, her mom became more and more concerned about her. She was getting to the age when it wouldn't be proper for a girl to be traipsing around in overalls… especially with no shirt on. She could even see a change in her daughter's figure when Penny was competing in Junior Rodeo. Her hips were widening out just a bit and her waist was getting thinner. Her center of balance was off a bit and it would bother Penny that she wasn't quite the calf roper she used to be.

One afternoon while throwing a baseball around with her father, Penny missed the ball and it hit her in the chest. Penny threw her glove to the ground and grabbed the left side of her chest. Wyatt came over quickly and touched her shoulder. "Slugger… let's give it a look".

Penny immediately turned away. "DAD… no!" Penny then ran back to the house and left her father standing and wondering just what happened. Scratching his head, Wyatt just picked up the gloves and ball and went to put them away in the barn. That evening, Wyatt was approached by his wife and told to sit down in his chair. It was about time they had a little discussion about their daughter.

The next afternoon, Penny and her mother went to the mall and Penny was fitted for her first training bra. Along with the shopping trip, Penny's mom took her to lunch and they had "the talk". Penny was pretty much mortified about talking about this stuff in the middle of the mall… stuff about BOYS!... and what would be happening to her body… and how this was some special time… and that she needed to cherish her "womanhood"…

Right after the training bra shopping, and the talk that her parents had, things really started to change for Penny. Her father was spending more and more time with Kenny, whenever Penny went to look for her dad in the barn, all the tools were picked up and there was nothing to be fixed. When Penny would ask if they could throw the baseball around or hit the ball, her father was either too busy with her brother or some other thing he didn't need her help for. He even started calling her Sweetheart again… she wasn't Slugger anymore…

And to top it all off… whether it was all the stress she had been experiencing with talking with her mother… about boys… or her father acting strange around her… and Denise ignoring her… or just whatever biologic clock needed to start… Penny got her period… and all the nice little things that went with it… moods… cramps… and not to mention… tampons!

Penny felt a stab to her chest. It felt like she was losing her best friend… all over again. She hadn't felt like this in years. She didn't know what to do. Penny soon found herself in her room sitting on her bed holding Liam. She didn't really know what she did. Her father just stopped paying attention to her. He didn't really say anything, she tried to ask what was different, but couldn't find the words. Penny held Liam closer…

Penny was losing her best friend again… but she didn't cry. No matter what… she wouldn't let him make her cry.

* * *

Leonard's home life was nothing special to him. As time went on, his sister spent more and more time away at boarding school, even opting to spend some of the break periods with friends instead of coming home. Michael started to form a deeper relationship with his mother and basically left Leonard on his own.

When his father would visit, Leonard never missed a chance to ask if he had seen any of the Pettersson's, always to be disappointed when told that there was no reason for him to associate with any of the farmers unless one had unearthed some suspected interesting Native American artifacts while plowing a new field somewhere.

Whenever Leonard asked if he could come visit him, Lyndon would pat him on the shoulder and just repeat. "Perhaps Leonard… perhaps". Leonard would always hate it when his father would leave to go back to his University job in Nebraska without him. Leonard could still imagine the very first day he went to school and was knocked over by that cute little blonde girl with the sparkling green eyes and slightly crooked smile. She was his best friend… someone that was never replaced and he still missed her terribly after all these years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wanting answers**

 **This chapter centers on Penny alone, who I do not own, and the feelings about growing up. This story has an M rating and this is where that starts. Not necessarily for what Penny does as more of what she sees...**

Penny was simply floating in a sea of emotions. This "womanhood" thing was a bitch! Sure her family was around… but no one was really… " _AROUND_ "… She had so many questions and nobody really seemed to care or want to answer them. Denise was always off with BOYS… her mom was always with Kenny or cooking or cleaning… and her dad just seemed to get caught up in stuff around the farm and didn't have time for her anymore… not that she would talk about this kind of stuff with him anyway…

Penny found herself spending more and more time with the animals. Moondance was amazing… he would follow her around and listen to anything she had to say… Her favorite animals were the horses. Ever since Penny joined the Future Farmers of America and the Junior Rodeo, her parents trusted her to be alone with the horses. She would even muck out the stalls every once in a while. Buttercup was her favorite. She was a blonde horse just like Penny. Kinda small for her age, but that just made it easier for Penny to handle her. Penny took up almost permanent residence on the haystack that was across form Buttercup's stall. When she had homework, she even brought that along. Penny would talk to her and ask her about the harder assignments that she was having trouble with… and Penny always brought some carrots or apples for a snack.

When the weather was nice, Penny would sneak her out of the barn and ride her bareback. She would get her bridle on, but never bothered with the saddle and blankets… they were too heavy. Buttercup was not a real spirited horse and took commands from Penny easily. Penny didn't even have to wear riding gear, most of the time she would just wear her shorts and a top… no shoes. She would grab a handful of mane, jump up and off they would go.

* * *

Penny liked riding across the fields and up to the cabin she had help build with her father. It was nice and quiet. Penny could sit by the stream and just be by herself while Buttercup munched on the grass nearby. One afternoon, Penny took her horse and went on a nice leisurely ride up to the cabin. As she approached the cabin, she could see that there was a car pulled up to the side. Penny thought that she saw that particular car before, so she wasn't all that concerned. It belonged to one of the guys that hung around Denise. Penny pulled butter cup up next to a small tree and tied her up.

Penny didn't want to surprise Denise, so she was quiet as she approached the cabin. The porch was empty when Penny rounded the side of the cabin. That meant either Denise was in the creek that fed the small swimming hole, or she was in the cabin. Penny didn't want to make any noise to startle Denise, so she kept off the creaky porch. She went around the cabin to see if she could tell if Denise was inside by looking through the windows. The windows weren't particularly clean, but you could still see into the rooms.

Penny came up on the room that they both shared when they came up here to go fishing with their dad. She peered in and thought… was that Denise? Was she in the room with Tommy? They were sitting on one of the single beds and Tommy had no shirt on, and they were kissing. As Penny watched, Denise stopped the kiss and looked into Tommy's eyes and smiled. She then took off her shirt and wasn't wearing any bra. Penny's eyes went wide. Why would Denise just let Tommy see her Boobs? Denise then put her arms around Tommy's neck and pulled him down to the mattress while kissing him again, bare chest to bare chest. Penny put a hand to her mouth before she gasped. She was going to leave and go tell her mom what Denise was doing, but she just stayed and watched. Not long after, Tommy sat up and unbuttoned Denise's shorts and took off her shorts and then her panties. Penny didn't know it, but she had just stopped breathing. Tommy laid back down with her and started to rub her body with his hands as they kissed again. Penny stood more to the side of the window so she couldn't be seen. She was torn between running away and staying and watching.

All of a sudden, Denise sat up and unbuttoned Tommy's shorts. She didn't take them off, she just smiled and put a finger to her mouth like she was thinking about something. Tommy then stood up and dropped his shorts and underwear and stepped out of them before laying down…. All Penny could SEE and think of now was what her mother told her back when they had their "boy talk"… ERECTION and all… Tommy then moved ON TOP of Denise! Denise then giggled and put her arms around Tommy's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Penny had seen enough. She turned and as quietly as she could, taking a breath that she sorely needed, ran back to Buttercup, untied him from the tree and jumped up on him. Unfortunately, the horse was a little surprised and let out a neigh before Penny got him turned and rode off.

Tommy lifted his head and looked toward the window. "What the HELL?"

Denise smiled. "Never mind… Penny's probably nosing around".

Tommy looked scared. "What if she saw us… and tells your DAD?"

Denise sighed. "If she saw us, it'll probably do her some good. She's been real moody and maybe it'll give her something to think about… Maybe lighted her up a bit… And she won't tell Dad… she'll probably ask me first. Now get back down here… Where did you put that condom?" Tommy smiled and reached over to the side table and picked up the foil envelope and waved it at Denise as she smiled up at him.

* * *

Penny rode Buttercup across the fields. She wanted to get as far away from the cabin as fast as she could. Soon, she pulled up under an old oak tree and sat under it with her knees pulled up under her chin. What did she just see… what was Denise thinking… Her mom would be so mad… that was just the thing Penny was told that should be cherished… What should she do? Penny just sat for a while thinking. Was she going to lose Denise too?

* * *

Penny rode back to the barn and brought Buttercup to her stall. She mucked out the stall and got some fresh water and hay and oats for her only real friend. Penny went into the tack room and brought out two grooming brushes and started to rub down Buttercup. Not really wanting to talk to anyone.

Denise hopped out of the car and waved to Tommy as he pulled away. She climbed the steps of the porch and saw her mother, hanging out some clothes on the clothes line.

Henrietta looked at her eldest daughter. "That looks like a new boy…"

Denise picked up a shirt and two clothes pins and placed them on the line before pulling on the line and sending them out. "Yeah… he's kinda nice…"

Henrietta smiled and put a pair of pants on the line. "Are we ever going to meet this one?"

Denise turned and rested against the railing. "Maybe… I don't know… I said kinda nice… where's Penny?"

Henrietta sighed. "She's in the barn… she rode up on Buttercup not so long ago… hasn't come out of there yet".

Denise smiled at her mother and skipped down the side porch steps off in the direction of the barn. When she entered, she could see that Penny was finishing up on brushing Buttercup. "Hey squirt…"

Penny looked over as she took off the two brushes and went into the tack room, just glaring at her sister. When Penny put away the brushes, she went out the side door to avoid talking to Denise and went up to the house. Her mom had finished hanging out the laundry so she just sat on the porch swing and rocked.

Denise followed after realizing that Penny was not coming back out of the tack room. She found Penny on the porch and sat down on the swing with her sister, rocking back and forth. They didn't talk to each other, Denise looking over at Penny every once in a while noticing the furrowed brow of her sister.

Penny finally looked over. "Are you going to get married?"

Denise's eyes went wide. "WHAT? NO!"

Penny looked over, her gaze an icy cold stare. "Why were you doing that?"

Denise smiled. "Because it's fun… it feels good… did you tell mom?"

Penny turned away thinking more. "No… don't worry… I won't… what did it feel like?... does it hurt?"

Denise cocked her head a bit. "No… it's really… kinda amazing… if you do it right…" She then furrowed her forehead. "Why?... you're not…."

Penny looked horrified. "EWwww…. NO! It's just that…"

Denise swatted her sister. "It's nothing! You're WAY too young for that…. And if I catch you…"

Suddenly, they heard their mother. "Girls? It's time to wash up… dinner's about ready.."

* * *

Penny turned fourteen and was in Junior High School. Things were pretty much Okay, she still had questions about growing up and especially about BOYS… but she still felt awkward about asking her mom and Denise still treated her a bit like the plague. Ever since she had seen Denise and Tommy at the cabin, Penny had questions… and feelings…

When she would see a hot looking guy, she would feel "kinda funny". She didn't know what it was… it wasn't like when she was with her friends or when she met new people or when she did new things… This was different. It wasn't nervous, or comfortable, or anxious, or scary…. Well maybe it was scary… and maybe a little anxious… but it was just different. She would feel all flushed… almost like she needed a cool breeze. And it wasn't like she was really hot, and it wasn't a sick feeling in her stomach… it was more like a tingling and much lower… and sometimes she would even want to rub her chest.

All this boy girl stuff was not lost on just Penny. All her friends were pretty much in the same boat and that usually meant for some bad information and wrong decisions. The guys their age were no different and typical GUYS. They had all noticed the changes that were happening to the girls and were always acting funny around them. Penny's group of friends were some of the "more advanced" girls in school, none of them worrying about zits or being too chubby… It was the start of another year and she and her friends were sitting at the town diner. They had all ordered milk shakes and were giggling about nothing in particular. A group of the guys from school came in. Brad, T.J. and Curtis saw Penny Valeri Anna and Tammy sitting in a booth and just stared at them. The guys came in to get a snack. Brad kept looking over at Penny and caught her looking back. Penny just smiled and then turned back to Valeri when she was asked a question.

A few days later, Penny was at school walking down the hall on her way out the door when Brad saw her and stepped out in front of her. "Hey Penny, there's a party for T.J. this Saturday. Do you want to come?"

Penny and looked into his blue eyes. "Ummm… sure… who else is gonna be there?"

Brad laughed. "Curtis and the guys… you can bring Val and Anna.."

Penny smiled and felt a little more comfortable. "Tammy too?"

Brad smiled. "Anybody you want to…"

* * *

The night of the party came and a bunch of them were sitting around and playing truth or dare. It was Valerie's turn and she looked right at Penny. "Truth or Dare?"

Penny smiled. It was a game that her friends played all the time. Penny thought that she had always embarrassed Valerie and was a little nervous because they were talking about boys at the diner and who they thought was cute. Penny didn't want to have to say anything in front of the guys so just blurted out… "Dare".

Valerie smiled wickedly and squealed. "Great… I DARE you… to go in the closet with…." Valeri looked around at the guys… "BRAD!"

Penny's jaw dropped. She was quietly fuming… Valerie KNEW that Penny had thought Brad was cute… and she knew that Penny liked him. Why would she do this?

The guys all laughed and Brad turned, what Penny thought was an adorable shade of pink. Not wanting Valerie to get one up on her, Penny grabbed Brad's hand and pulled him over to the closet. They moved a few things out of the way just sort of stood there after closing the door… in the dark. Penny could hear Brad breathing pretty easily considering she wasn't breathing at all. She could feel all those feelings rushing over her body, only this time, she wasn't so sure she wasn't going to pass out. What was she thinking? What were they supposed to do in here? What did she WANT to do in here?

Suddenly, Brad's lips were on hers. Penny's eyes were wide. What was happening? She was glad that it was dark in here because the look on her face probably would have scared Brad half to death.

Without too much fanfare, Tammy stood up and quickly opened the door. "What'er you guys doin in there?" Well, what the rest of the crowd saw was Brad, with his lips firmly attached to Penny's with his hands on her upper arms pulling her into him, and Penny standing just a bit tiptoed, her eyes still wide, with her elbows slightly bent and her hands on Brad's hips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Questions... and first times... and feelings...**

 **This chapter continues with a WARNING for the experiences of growing up as early teens and the trials of young lovers...**

 **Don't own anyone except Denise.**

The guys just hooted as the girls giggled. Penny turned red and Brad reached over and closed the door. Penny backed away and leaned against the wall, cushioned by some of the clothes on the hangers. She immediately dropped her head and was completely silent. Brad was also quiet, but for a different reason. Brad wasn't sure if that was the right thing for him to have done. Sure, he thought Penny was pretty. She was about the prettiest girl in their grade. All his friends knew he thought so and all his friends knew that he wanted to get together with her. Brad was the first to say something. "Um… well… what do we do now?"

Penny was still trying to process what just happened. Brad was one of the cutest guys in her grade and she usually glanced over in his direction whenever they were in the same room. It's just that… she had never kissed a boy before and she wasn't sure if this was the right way to have a first kiss or if Brad was the boy she wanted to have her first kiss with. She really hadn't given it much thought other than wondering what it would be like… Valeri and Anna said they had kissed boys before and all the girls were kind of pushing Penny to get Brad to kiss her or she would have to stop telling all her friends to back off.

Penny looked up in the dark to where she thought Brad's face should be. She quietly said. "Ummm… I really don't know…" She then stepped forward and tiptoed up again and fumbled a bit before she actually found what felt like Brad's lips. She gave him a quick peck on those alleged lips and quickly opened the door to the closet. Penny quickly stepped out of the closet and found her flip flops grabbing them in her hand and rushing past the other kids and outside the house.

Brad stood in the closet, not really knowing what to do or what to say. The guys hooted again which made Brad smile. As he stepped out of the closet, Brad was met by a high five offered by Curtis. Brad quickly figured that he better take the offer and slapped Curtis with his hand. The girls all giggled before Brad sat back down with his friends, Valeri taking a fair degree of pleasure in what had just happened.

Fortunately for Penny, there was a park not so far away where she found a bench to sit on. She leaned forward and just put her head in her hands. What was she supposed to do now? She was sure that this was going to get out to everybody at school. Tammy was such a blabbermouth, and Valeri was probably laughing her fool head of back at the party. It was safe to say, that Penny really needed a shoulder to lean on. She had never been in a situation like this and she needed some advice.

* * *

Leonard was sitting in front of the TV in his room finishing off the last of his Halo adversaries when his father came into the room. Lyndon could see that his son was totally engrossed in his virtual games. It was a little sad and somewhat unsettling for him that Leonard had been relegated to a somewhat sedentary indoors lifestyle rather that one where he could encounter all that was good in nature. It occurred to him that there were some parallels that could be made between his asthmatic son and President Teddy Roosevelt. They were both relegated to indoor activities and thought of as frail and sickly. Leonard, however had all the comforts of modern technology and the best Lyndon could hope for was that Leonard could at some point see that physical activity was more than staring at some monitor and quickly flicking your fingers from one button to the next on some game controller or another while treating whatever ailment one had with whichever new medication was developed.

Lyndon sat on the corner of the bed trying not to disturb his son. Leonard peeked quickly to the side as his father sat down, quickly vanquishing all his foes and "leveling up". Leonard put his controller down and looked to his father. Lyndon smiled. "I see that you have finished your immediate task?"

Suddenly Leonard felt just a bit silly spending time with his video games. "It's just that…"

Lyndon patted Leonard's shoulder. "Not to worry… you can have your vises just like the rest of us… and we should not judge you for having them".

Leonard could hardly believe the difference in opinion that his parents had of his almost obsession with certain video games.

Lyndon could see Leonard thinking on his last words as his son had furrowed his brow. "At any rate, I seem to have struck a bargain with your mother… it seems that she is willing to let you come back to Nebraska when the term has finished, providing of course that you keep up your grades."

Leonard could hardly believe the words he was hearing. He would be able to go back to Nebraska and see Penny!… Leonard then frowned... thinking if Penny even would remember him after all this time.

* * *

Penny sat for a while on the bench, finally putting her flip flops back on. It was very early spring and they were probably not the best choice for footwear. Unfortunately, she had gotten into the habit of wearing some type of sandals whenever there wasn't snow on the ground or when she wasn't in her horse riding gear. She really needed to talk to someone… what just happened with Brad was a little confusing to her. She wanted to kiss him, or at least she thought she did… all her friends said she should… and she thought he was cute, but other than being surprised, she thought that it would feel different…. Penny was torn be who to talk to about it. She could ask her Dad, but he would probably just go off, find Brad and kill him or something. She could talk to her Mom, if she could actually make her listen to her. Or… she could ask Denise…

Penny got off the bench and walked back to the farm. It was a pretty long walk… she didn't mind, but if her mother knew she was walking alone she would probably kill her. Penny sighed and just tried to make sense of all that was going on. First there was all this woman stuff… and BOYS!... and pressure from her friends… and now… Brad… Getting older sucked.

* * *

When Penny got to the farm, she quietly made her way in through the back door to the kitchen and down the back hall to Denise's room. Penny was freezing by the time she made it there. Shivering, she opened the door to her sister's room finding it empty. Penny really wanted to talk to someone about what happened, but really wanted it to be Denise. Taking a deep breath and trying to steady her nerves, Penny walked over to Denise's bed, kicked off her flip flops and crawled into her sister's bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She immediately started to feel warmer. It wasn't so long before Penny fell asleep.

Denise came home later than when she had told her mother. That wasn't so uncommonl for her, she often stretched… or more to the truth… shattered the boundaries of whatever rules were agreed upon. These days, it wasn't such a big deal, Denise was twenty and working as a waitress, so if she was working a dinner shift, she would often enough find her way out with some of the other girls or with her new boyfriend Frank. As Denise quietly made her way to her room, she opened the door to see that Penny was snoring softly in her bed. Penny hadn't done this sort of thing in years. When she was little, Penny would always find her way to Denise's room when there were storms, scared to be alone… but that was years ago.

Denise came to the bed and sat softly on the side that Penny was facing. She leaned over and brushed the stray hair off Penny's face and thought that her younger sister looked so sweet and like a little angel. Denise rubbed Penny's shoulder to wake her. As Penny's eyes fluttered to open, Penny suddenly sat up and gave Denise a big hug. Denise was surprised to say the least. She rubbed Penny's back and softly spoke into her ear. "Sweetie… what's wrong?"

Penny sighed and started to cry. "Brad kissed me…"

Denise pulled Penny back and wiped her little sister's eyes with her thumbs. "And…. That's a BAD thing?"

Penny looked at her sister. "Yes!... I mean no… ugh… I don't know…" She leaned in for another hug.

Denise got up on the bed and took Penny with her until the two girls were sitting up against the head board with Penny leaning her head on Denise's shoulder. "You better tell me what happened…. So… spill!"

Penny sighed and started to tell Denise about the game and the closet…

It wasn't long before the two girls were laughing about the whole thing. Denise giggled. "You do understand that Valerie is going to have to pay for this don'tcha?"

Penny smiled. "Mmmmm yeah… I guess… But what does it mean?"

Denise rubbed Penny's shoulder as Penny snuggled closer to her sister. "What do you WANT it to mean? It can mean anything you want it to. You said you liked Brad… and you wanted to kiss him…"

Penny looked up. "So are we going out now?"

Denise thought. "Penny… you're fourteen… you can just be friends… you can be going out… you can tell him to take a hike… it's up to you… don't let your friends tell you what you should be doing… it's your life… live it the way you want to… with who you want to… but you gotta stop over thinking all this stuff… loosen up a bit and stop being so sappy!"

Penny smiled. "Thanks Deni… can I stay here tonight?"

Denise smiled as she got out of the bed to take off her uniform. "Sure… just like old times… scootch over". Penny smiled as she tossed her jeans out from under the covers as Denise got in bed.

* * *

The next day at school, Penny had made her way out of the school starting to walk home. Brad came up from behind and started to walk beside her without saying a word. Penny was startled to see him come out of nowhere but was not scared. Penny looked over at him and Brad thought he saw his chance. "So… how've you been?"

Penny giggled. "You mean after just one night? Brad smiled at her and shrugged. As they walked, Penny stopped and turned to him . "Ummmm so…. What?... are we like… going out now?"

Brad shoved his hands into his pockets deeper than he ever did before. "Ummm… sure… I mean… if that's what you want…"

Penny smiled… "Well… maybe it is…" Brad turned and smiled widely as Penny stood looking at him shyly.

Suddenly a car horn honked. Denise pulled up to the curb. She looked over the top of her sunglasses. "Hey squirt… I thought I would come by and pick you up… see how you were doing."

Penny looked mortified. "Deni!... I'm fine….!"

Denise smiled. "I'd say you were more than just fine."

Penny immediately turned pink. "UGH!" She quickly turned and gave Brad a peck on the cheek and then hopped into the front seat of Denise's car. As they drove off, Brad just stood there smiling and rubbing his cheek.

* * *

The rest of the year was filled with trips to the town Diner to get milk shakes and going to the movies with friends and just hanging out. Everyone thought that Penny and Brad made the cutest couple. Valeri and the girls always pumped Penny for details when the couple would go to the movies or do something that was just the two of them. Curtis and the guys were always prodding Brad for details for what it was like to "be with" the prettiest girl in their class… and the sister of Denise Pettersson… everyone knew the stories about Denise Petterson… Fortunately for Penny, she never heard any of the comments about her sister... OR... the rumors about her and Brad...

Penny was about as happy as she thought she could be. She had a boyfriend that was the sweetest. He always did stuff that she liked to do. Even taking walks on the farm just to be alone... One afternoon... Penny brought Brad up to the cabin. It was near the end of the school term. It was a really hot afternoon. The young couple came up on the cabin and Penny brought Brad in so they could relax. Penny had brought some iced tea in a thermos, so she went inside to get a couple of mugs to drink from. Brad followed her and when Penny turned around with the mugs, Brad put his hands on Penny's hips and pulled her in for a kiss.

Penny fumbled to find the counter and put down the mugs before returning the kiss. Brad pulled away and smiled. It was a smile that Penny had not really recognized but she smiled back just the same. After they stared at each other for a bit, Penny poured the iced tea and handed Brad a mug. "Yeah… so this is my cabin… well my Dad's really… but when we built it… I actually helped… I told him it was going to be mine. It's really cool… there's the kitchen and the den and then the bedrooms… Deni and I used to share one… it's back here…" Penny was kind of excited to share one of her happier childhood stories.

Brad followed Penny to the back of the house and into the room Penny showed him. As she turned around, Brad pulled Penny in for another kiss. Penny dropped her tea and kissed Brad back. Before they knew it, they were sitting on one of the beds. Brad was rubbing Penny's shoulder with one hand as the other was on her waist rubbing just under Penny's shirt. Penny was rubbing Brad's chest and they just stared into each other's eyes.

Penny thought back to when she came upon Denise and Tommy… Brad had taken off his shirt and Penny continued to rub his chest with her hands as Brad fumbled beneath Penny's shirt. As usual, Penny had worn no bra and Brad could tell that Penny was affected by his touch even though his hands were just around her waist. Penny didn't know what to do… exactly… as she let Brad take off her shirt. They just sat facing each other with both their hands roaming over the other's shoulders and chest.

Brad had come across some of his older brother's girly magazines and Curtis and the guys were always talking about girls and watching movies on cable. Penny could just remember that day watching Denise like it was yesterday.

Brad tenderly laid Penny down on the bed. Penny just tried to breathe through the catch in her breath. Brad slowly unbuttoned Penny's shorts and pulled them down her legs to expose her normal everyday cotton panties. Penny immediately felt self-conscious, for both what was happening, and the collection of underwear she supposed was pretty bland from what she knew of Denise's choices. Penny just lay on the bed covering her chest as best as she could trying to anticipate what was going to happen next.

Brad could see that Penny was hesitant. He smiled and tried to make her calm down and feel less nervous. "Penny… it's okay… it's no big deal…" Penny didn't move an inch… didn't say anything… she just tried to smile as best she could… not knowing what to do…

Brad stood next to the bed and unbuttoned his shorts and dropped them to the floor exposing himself to Penny in all his excited state. Penny again held her breath in anticipation while remembering the first time she saw a boys erection watching Denise and Tommy. And now she could see Brad's… She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Stay?... Run away?

Brad then sat on the edge of the bed and put his hands to Penny's hips and slowly pulled down Penny's panties waiting for some indication from her that it was okay or not. Penny just let Brad take them off. Taking in what it was like to be naked with a boy. Penny moved one had down to cover herself.

Brad laid down next to Penny and started to rub her shoulder, gently moving down her chest and then below. Penny started to breathe heavier as he moved her hands away to rub her body in her most private areas.

Penny started to lose herself in the feeling of Brad's hands on her… It was a feeling like none she had ever had before. As Penny relaxed, she closed her eyes and found herself sighing. Brad took this as an acceptance of what they were about to do and spread Penny's legs and entered her. He let out a moan.

Penny's eyes snapped open and gasped as there was no real foreplay… no chance to get accustomed to the feeling… no time for natural lubrication to build up. Brad then began to move his hips as he merely lay on top of Penny with his full weight.

Penny could feel the actions of Brad within her. It was dry… and it was a bit uncomfortable… Penny started to cry and tried to close her legs… making Brads efforts more painful… Penny finally called out for Brad to "STOP!" Brad continued for a bit before Penny was sobbing with her head turned away from his shoulder.

Brad pulled off and Penny immediately turned away and curled up. Brad was confused and put his hand on Penny's shoulder causing her to pull away. He didn't know what to do… So he got their clothes together and placed Penny's on the bed as he took his and went to another room.


	9. Chapter 9

**The "stories"**

 **Penny needs to tell someone what happened, but isn't the only one... Don't own anyone except Denise**

The walk back to Penny's house was very quiet. Penny walked with her arms crossed in front of her chest with her hands tucked in under. Brad walked with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Penny had dressed and sat in the room for quite a while, not knowing what to do. She didn't know what to say to Brad. She liked him… They were boyfriend and girlfriend… she felt like she could trust him… talk to him about anything… and now… this happened.

Brad had gone to the bathroom to "finish"… and had dressed and gone out to the porch. He really thought Penny was okay with what they did. He needed to talk to her… to know what she felt… What she was going to do now… But didn't know how to ask her, she seemed so upset… What was she going to tell her parents…

Penny stopped by a tree. "Are you okay?"

Brad looked up "ME? What about you?"

Penny fumbled with her fingers. "I mean… down there…"

Brad smiled "I guess…now"

Penny started to walk again. "I'm sorry".

Brad followed. "Yeah".

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Brad slid his hand into Penny's about half way home. When they got to end of the drive, Brad bent down slightly and quickly pecked Penny on the cheek. Penny looked up at him and ran up to her house. Brad just turned and went off toward home.

Penny opened the door and passed her parents sitting in the den. She quickly went to her room and shut the door, a little louder than she wanted to. Penny's mom looked over at her husband who had a confused look on his face. Henrietta patted Wyatt's knee and got up and went to Penny's door knocking softly. Penny yelled from inside. "Go away".

Henrietta placed her hand on the door and spoke softly. "Penny sweetheart… is it about Brad?"

Penny was a bit more forceful. "GO… AWAY!"

The rest of the afternoon and evening saw Penny stay in her room. When it came time for dinner, Penny voiced the same directions to her mother.

* * *

Denise came in just as her parents were finishing up. "Ooooh French fries… kind of a lot left over… you know they suck as leftovers…"

Henrietta looked up. "Yeah… well there really wasn't going to be much left over, but your sister came storming in this afternoon … without Brad… and has been holed up in her room ever since…"

Denise looked amazed. "Really? Burger and fries and NO… Penny?" Denise took a plate of fries and a burger and walked down to her sister's room and opened the door and walked right in without asking. "So… trouble on the boyfriend front?" When Penny looked up, Denise could see the devastation in her eyes and the reddened areas around her eyes and nose. Clearly, Penny had been crying.

Denise quickly put the plate of food down on the night stand and went back and closed the door before getting in bed next to her sister. "Penny…. What's wrong?"

Penny seemed to melt into her sister. "It's Brad… he… "

Denise held Penny. "What's he done? I'll kill the little shit".

Penny sighed. "No… don't … it's just that… we were up at the cabin… and we were in our room… and he…"

Denise pulled away and looked at Penny. "HE what?"

Penny closed her eyes and haltingly stated. "H…H… he… put it…"

Denise pulled her closer. "IT!? … WHERE?... Oh…baby… I AM gonna Kill him… what happened?"

Penny sighed and sat up. She wiped her tears. "We were in the room… on the bed… naked… and well… he put it… well… you know… IN… but it hurt… is it supposed to hurt?"

Denise was sad for her sister. "He just… put it… without any… or…" Suddenly Denise was afraid. "Did you use a condom?"

Penny sighed. "No… but I made him stop… it hurt… should it hurt?

Denise pulled Penny in for another hug. "No Sweetie… it's not supposed to hurt… you just weren't ready… baby… Oh Sweetie… we need to have a talk… if you're gonna start having sex… you need to know a few things… and the first thing is… you're the boss… nothing happens unless YOU say it does… and NOTHING happens until YOU'RE ready… and READY?... that means both in your head… and heart… and THEN… ready down there…"

Penny sighed. "Are you gonna tell mom?"

Denise giggled. "Heck no… Geez… All that you would hear is… 'My god Penelope, didn't I tell you not to go foolin around with boys? Yakkada… yakadda… yakkada… don't do this and don't do that…' and THEN.. if she tells Dad?... Well… that'll just get you shut away…"

Denise looked down at her sister's inquiring eyes. "Now… getting back to the sex…"

By the time they finished their discussion, Penny and Denise had finished off the burger and fries while Penny told Denise how special she thought Brad was and how awful she felt… first for letting him start… and then for making him stop. Denise was happy to learn that Brad didn't "go off" while they were doing it, although Penny told her that Brad probably finished it off himself…

Denise couldn't help asking. "Did you help him?"

Penny was shocked. "You mean… like grab it or something? Why would someone ever want to do that?... NOOoooo… he went in another room somewhere…."

Denise then laughed but quickly realized this was far too serious a discussion to find amusing. "Sorry… Sorry." The discussion turned a little more sisterly when Denise explained about foreplay, for both the guy and the girl and all the benefits of drawing out the experience, with Denise rubbing Penny's shoulder as Penny leaned into her big sister. Then Denise sat them both up and stared directly into Penny's eyes and ended the discussion with a stern talking to about proper protection.

* * *

Penny hadn't seen Brad for the rest of the weekend. He didn't even call, probably because he was afraid to. Monday, when they were back at school, she was sure things would be back to normal. Unfortunately, she didn't get to see Brad before lunch and by the time she went to the cafeteria, she had noticed that all the other kids were staring at her and pointing or whispering. She didn't know what was happening until Anna came up to her and asked if it was true that she had sex with Brad.

Penny was so embarrassed, she ran directly out of the cafeteria and outside of the building. When she went through the doors she almost ran directly into Curtis and Valerie. They were just smiling. Penny didn't know for sure, but she thought she heard Curtis say something about "going all the way".

Brad was looking for Penny when he met Curtis and Valeri as they came into the building Laughing. When they told him they just saw Penny run out of the school, they wanted to know if everything was okay between them. Curtis leaned in to whisper in Brad's ear. "If you two are done… T.J. has always had a thing for her…"

Brad pushed Curtis away and went to find Penny. He came up behind her as she sat on a table outside the school. "Hey".

Penny turned and looked both hurt and angry. "What the Hell did you tell everyone about us? I thought that we had something special".

Brad put up his hands. "Nothing bad…"

Penny glared at him as she uncrossed her legs and stood. "Nothing bad for who? YOU?... Cause it sounds like I'm some kinda slut…"

Brad stepped back. "NOooo…. It was all good…"

Penny crossed her arms and cocked her head. "Well from the sounds of it… we really went all the way… you know it's not true… liar!"

Brad smiled. "Look… I didn't lie… we WERE both naked… and we DID…"

Penny took a step closer. "WE did… WHAT?... I wasn't even THERE when YOU did…."

Brad looked around quickly. "SHHHHHH keep it down… we did have sex… and what is your problem anyway… It's no big deal… it'll be better next time… all you need is a few pointers… maybe from Denise…"

Penny immediately slapped Brad across the face… breaking up with him on the spot. "We're through… like I would ever do THAT with you again…" Penny practically ran all the way home. It wasn't something she normally did, but she knew the way well enough.

* * *

As it turned out, Brad had been pumped for information about his little tryst with Penny. Even though what happened between them was a private thing for Penny, and she would never tell anyone about it… except for Denise of course… Brad seemed to be pressured to the point that he embellished what had happened. And the details that he had added tended to greatly exaggerate his abilities and their experience together.

When Penny found out that the stories had come from Brad, she was heartbroken. He was her boyfriend… her closest friend... her BEST friend! Someone that she could depend on… someone that she could tell anything to… someone that would never hurt her…

* * *

She went home to sit in the barn across from Buttercup… on the haystack… she told Buttercup all about what had happened… She would listen… and she wouldn't judge her…

Penny was hurt by Brad and what he had said about her and what he had done… but she wasn't going to cry… he couldn't make her cry.

The rest of the term wasn't that long, but Penny had to endure all the comments both to her face and behind her back. She thought the comments that hurt the most were the ones about how she was following right in the footsteps of her sister. Now there were two Pettersson girls for people to talk about…. Penny was just happy that her mother didn't know about any of this.

Penny was getting a reputation.

* * *

Leonard was finished with his school term. Just like his father had promised, he had come to take him back to Nebraska for the summer. Beverly had some research projects to work on and was not going to be able to handle more than Michael. Leonard had anticipated his father's arrival and was all packed by the time he came. Lyndon was amazed that Leonard had even packed his video games which meant he had to do without them at least for the last day or two. Fortunately for Leonard, Beverly had little interest in a prolonged Family get together so Lyndon had booked return flights to Nebraska for the next day.

When the plane landed, Leonard and Lyndon were met at baggage claim by Leonard's Uncle Floyd. Leonard immediately ran into his arms. It must have looked silly to all the other people when a sixteen year old boy met this older gentleman with such affection. It was just that Uncle Floyd was Leonard's favorite Uncle and he hadn't seen him in such a long time. Beverly and Uncle Floyd had never really gotten along and Floyd knew when he was not wanted. Not to say anything of the fact that Floyd didn't carry any deep affection or need for Beverly in return.

The trip back home was filled with the discussion that Floyd was the insurance policy for Leonard's ability to spend the summer with his father. Lyndon was going to be away at some archeological digs across the plain states and although Beverly didn't think much of the man, she knew that Floyd had a deep affection for Leonard and would always have his best interest at heart.

Leonard was more than happy to be back in Nebraska, although he admittedly didn't really know how he would approach seeing Penny. He really never got much better at making friends… guys or girls. The girls in his grade were always a bit ahead academically than most of the boys, but that never seemed to make much difference. Some of the other boys actually picked on him because he made them look bad always having the right answer. At any rate, Leonard was at a loss as to how to see if Penny had even remembered him.

* * *

Leonard decided to go down to their old elementary school. It held mixed feelings for him. The older kids like Kurt and Jimmy were always picking on him because he was smaller and probably because he was smarter… so not all his memories of this school were good ones. All the best memories he had were the ones he spent with Penny. Ever since she first knocked him down on his first day of school, she never treated him badly. She never picked on him, she never ignored him if he tried to talk to her. She always listened to what he said, even if she didn't really understand what he was talking about. She always made him feel like he was just a little bit important. She even went to the comic book store with him and they played video games together.

Leonard went around to the back of the school and sat on a table just outside the exit door to the recess yard. He climbed up on the table and sat with his legs crossed just like Penny did as he looked out at the monkey bars and the swings that Penny liked to play on so much. He remembered doing his homework on a table in that same spot when Penny first talked to him and started their friendship. He sat and smiled as he looked around.

* * *

Penny's last day at school was finally here. She was just glad that she wasn't going to have to put up with any of the pointing and whispering any more. She still had some friends that didn't think bad of her, Valerie was not one of them. It turned out that Valeri was one of the people that spread all the lies about what had happened.

As Penny walked home she passed the Elementary School that she had attended. On a whim, she decided to go out back to the recess yard. She sighed when she saw the monkey bars, walking directly over to them. Penny felt as if she was just a bit of an adventurist. She was dresses in a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with her favorite flip flops. Smiling while she stood in front of the monkey bars, Penny kicked off her flip flops and climbed up to the top of the bars and sat facing away from the school. Just as she did when she was a little girl…, she flipped over and swung from the top bar by her knees.

Suddenly, now facing the back of the school building, she heard a voice. "Ummm… your top is running …. Up?" Penny was dangling with her knees bent holding her to the bars. Her shirt was falling toward her chin, exposing her flat belly bunching up just below her breasts. They weren't particularly big, being fourteen years old, but they did stop her shirt from falling all the way to her chin. It wouldn't have been as bad as it could have been considering she was actually wearing her bra because she was coming from school. Normally, that was the first thing to come off when she got home… without that… it would have been really embarrassing.

Penny quickly pulled her shirt down to her waist and tucked it in slightly. She grabbed hold of the bar and swung down until her feet were on the next bar and climbed down. When she got to the ground, she put on her flip flops and looked up at the boy that was sitting with his legs crossed on top of the table pushed up against the school building next to the exit door. She noticed that he was wearing a hoodie and had thick dark rimmed glasses.


	10. Chapter 10

**At long last**

 **A reunion for these, not owned by me, two best friends**

Penny walked over to the table, not wanting to take any more of the "crap" she had been having to put up with. She stepped up to the table, quickly confronting who would no doubt spread yet more lies about her… this time about how she was some kind exhibitionist… showing off her boobs! "What's it to ya… huh?... BUB?"

Leonard immediately took the defensive… something he was usually very good at… Only this time he was in a very poor situation for his usual defense… RUNNING… He found himself sitting up against the wall of a brick building. Siting ON a table…. With his legs CROSSED! Hardly a position from which he could quickly get away… And he apparently had in some way angered the girl that was swinging from the monkey bars… when all he had intend was to tell her that she should be a little careful while hanging upside down. And now… she was coming over and it looked like she was mad.

As Penny got closer, she could see that the person that was sitting on the table watching her had sat up slightly and was trying to get himself off the table… Probably just to run away. As much as Penny was upset about the things that were being said about her as far as her and her sister's sex life were concerned, she was also aware of the reputation both she and Denise had had for settling their own disputes. And it was usually not so pretty for the other person. It was bad enough that she had to take the lies from some of the people she knew… she really didn't want to take them from someone she never saw before.

Leonard could see no way out… at least no quick way out… He put up his hands In front of his face and looked away.

Penny stopped dead in her tracks. Something looked eerily familiar about how this kid looked and how he was holding up his hands trying to shield himself. She thought… and she thought… HARD!... It wasn't something familiar recently…. It was something from years ago… from when she was Queen of the Playground… when she would make sure she and the other girls would beat the boys in kick ball or tag or any of the other games they would play during recess.

The way this kid was holding up his hands and looking away was just the way it looked when Jimmy Speckerman used to pick on kids who he didn't like… just like when Jimmy would pick on kids that wouldn't give him their lunch money…. Or part of their lunch… Just like when he used to pick on….

Penny's glare turned from anger with a scowl and balled up fists… to a soft smile and tender gaze… almost hoping it could be true… "Leonard?"

Leonard eased the tensed muscles in his arms and chest that were expecting some type of assault. He heard the rough and angered voice from earlier turn soft and quiet with an almost pleading, hopeful tone to it. He opened his eyes and peered sideways over his still raised arms. Before him, he saw a slender girl… blond hair now falling down around her face and shoulders… beautiful green eyes that seemed to be slightly moistened… and a slightly crooked smile that wavered between a bright smile and a quivering chin that he knew looked like she was about to cry. The sight of the girl standing before him completely disarmed him from any fear he had. Suddenly, he found the ability to clamber off the table.

Leonard just stood looking at the beautiful girl… could it be? Her hair was blonde… her eyes were green… she certainly had spunk… but he couldn't be sure. The sparkle he remembered in her eyes was not there, replaced now by what seemed to be welling tears.

All Leonard could do was softly stutter… "P… p… Penny?"

Penny slowly nodded her head and watched as Leonard held out his arms. Through the growing wall of tears she could see the same soft brown eyes that she always liked to look back at… the same soft way he would say her name…

Penny almost fell into his arms as she ran the last few steps. She really didn't know why she felt such a relief at seeing him. Maybe it was because of all that had been happening lately… some of her friends were still not judging her because of what had happened with Brad… others, like Valeri, just pointed, stared or said things behind her back Penny just wanted things to be normal again. She just wanted things to be like they used to be… not so complicated… without all this stuff about growing up.

When Leonard came to his old school today thinking about Penny, he didn't know just how he was going to approach her… he absolutely knew he wanted to… but also knew he was probably NOT going to just walk up to her house and knock on the door. In his wildest dreams he couldn't have thought that they would meet behind their old school, just like they did so often when they were younger. And now, she was hugging him… As smart as Leonard had become… there was nothing he could have read about or studied that prepared him for the feeling of Penny holding onto him. Nothing in his family life… nothing in his personal life… He truly was at a loss as what to do now…

Penny started to feel like she was decompressing. All the pent up feelings… the feelings of worry what people thought of her or about what she had done were dissolving. She had tried to get over the feelings with the friends she still had, but none of the feelings she had completely went away. Not the feelings of disappointment in what she let Brad do to her… not the feelings of embarrassment that she felt from the looks , sneers, and words from the other kids at school… not the feelings of dread if her parents found out… Suddenly everything started to just peel away… everything seemed to be going back to a simpler… not complicated feeling… one like when she was much younger… before Brad… before BOYS seemed to be so important… before she grew BOOBS and everything seemed to start changing... it was beginning to feel like it was before her Dad stopped doing stuff with her…

Before Leonard had left her…. alone…

Penny suddenly pulled away from Leonard… startling him. She was remembering the day at the pond... playing in the snow... running onto the frozen ice... She looked him in the eyes… hands on her hips… the ire from before creeping back into her eyes… into her furrowed brow… "WHY did you leave?"

Leonard stood perfectly still. It was another of his defense mechanisms. Sometimes if he didn't respond to his tormenter, they would just maybe give him a push or one quick punch and then leave him alone. But this wasn't a tormenter… this was Penny… she was always on his side when someone picked on him… mostly, she got him out of whatever fix he found himself in… she never tried to hurt him… and the look in her eyes was SO different from anything he ever remembered… "Ummm… What do you mean?"

Penny bent slightly at the waist. The fact that Penny actually had hips to put her hands on did not escape Leonard's worried but watchful eyes. "You left me…. Alone… after you fell into the pond… alone… you were my best friend… and you just left… because of one accident… and you never came back… not once… not even to say good bye…"

Leonard took a slight step back… "I… I didn't leave… ummm.. well I guess I did actually leave… but… I didn't WANT to... I would have stayed… well… maybe not that day… but I would have stayed… with my Dad… my Mom took me back to New Jersey… She didn't even ask if I wanted to go…"

Penny sighed and let some of her hurt fall away like another leaf at the end of spring, slightly amused at the way Leonard rambled a bit... just like he did when they first met. She walked over to the table by the school and climbed up on it and crossed her legs like she used to do when she met Leonard out there the first few times. "I made my mom take me to your house you know… after she washed and dried your clothes that you went into the pond with… we went to your house to see if you were okay… I was worried about you… then your Dad told us you left."

Leonard climbed back up onto the table and crossed his legs just like Penny had, facing her… watching her fiddle with her hands. "I wanted to stay… at least… I wanted to tell you that I was going to leave… My Mom wouldn't let me… she said it was more important to get back to New Jersey where they had REAL doctors that would listen to her…"

Penny looked up. "We have real Doctors…"

Leonard shrugged. "Yeah… but the ones at the Hospital wouldn't give me a brain scan… you know.. to see if anything happened…"

Penny scrunched her nose. "Ewwwww… did they do one in New Jersey?"

Leonard looked down. "Yeah…. Because she said they had to… It was okay though…. No brain damage or anything…"

Penny smiled. "That's good… right?"

Leonard looked up. "Well… yeah it is…"! He then saw that Penny was smiling at him and then she reached over and pushed on his shoulder.

Penny leaned back and giggled sticking her tongue out between her teeth. Leonard smiled when he realized that she was just kidding. They both got off the table and gave each other a big hug. Leonard, for one, didn't want the hug to end. For Penny, the comfort of the hug just made her feel better than she had in the last couple of weeks.

They walked over to the swing set that Leonard loved watching Penny go so high on when they were kids. They sat down in two of the swings next to each other. Penny scuffed the ground with the toe of her foot in a wide arc. "So… what have you been doing all this time?"

Leonard wrapped his arms around the chains and sighed. "Pretty much just nothing… I mean… going to school and stuff… but not much else. Some video games… my mother… for some reason didn't have anything to say bad about me having them… and my nanny would bring me to the comic book store every week… so I have a pretty nice collection…."

Penny smiled. "You still go there? I stopped going when… well… you know… you left". There was a little bit of an awkward silence. "But I kept the ones from when we used to go… they're on a shelf in my bedroom… so… I have a collection too…" Penny smiled, remembering how she would go to the comic book store with Leonard just so they would do something that HE liked to do. "What about your friends?

Leonard smiled sadly back. I really don't have too many of those… that's probably one of the reasons that I came out here so soon after the school year ended… I don't have anyone to really miss back home…"

Penny looked sad. "Nobody?... Really?"

Leonard nodded. "Not really… you were really the only real friend I had… even when I was here…" Leonard's voice got quieter. "The best one… MY best one…"

Penny blushed and then smiled. "BETCHA I can go higher than you!" She then pushed off and started to swing higher and higher. Leonard pretty much just watched as Penny went higher and higher listening to her yell at him to try swing higher. It wasn't long before Leonard saw that she was going too high and it looked like she could get hurt. "Penny… please slow down... you're going to go past the crossbar… your outward force will be overcome by…. "

Just then Penny went a little too high and her swing sort of was just hanging in the air for a second and the chains were no longer straight out… the swing then fell until she was back at the full length. She screamed just a bit and stopped swinging and just held on. She slowed enough for Leonard to stop her safely and Penny smiled up at him as he brought her to a stop.

Penny cocked her head… "How did you know?"

Leonard shrugged… "Physics".

Penny sat in the swing and looked around for her flip flops that had fallen off when her swinging went awry. Leonard saw where they went and picked them up. He came back to Penny and bent down and slipped them on her feet as she sat and held out first one foot, then the other. Without Leonard seeing her, Penny smiled and blushed just a bit. "Thanks Sweetie".

Leonard stood straight up at hearing what he interpreted as a term of endearment. "That's okay… it's better than getting your feet all dirty… and with the rocks and gravel and all…"

Penny smiled and was about say something when she heard the horn sound from what she recognized as her sister's car. She looked into Leonard's eyes. "I gotta go…"

Leonard looked over his shoulder to where the noise came from. "Yeah… umm can we meet again?"

Penny smiled as she got out of the swing and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure…. See ya…"

Leonard watched as Penny skipped away toward the car. He then turned in the other direction and walked off toward his Father's house.

Denise leaned over and pushed open the door to the car. "Do you have ANY idea how long I've been looking for you?" GEEZ PENNY! And then I find you… with just another guy!"

Penny looked over at her sister. "He's not just another guy Denise… Let's just go… please…"


	11. Chapter 11

**What defines a relationship?**

 **Still don't own any of these characters except mention of Penny's family**

The very next day, Leonard made sure he was up bright and early. He made his way down the stairs and planned to quietly make his way outside and wait for Penny behind the Elementary School once again. He knew it was early, but he didn't want to chance that he would miss her if she left because he wasn't waiting for her on their table. Just as Leonard passed the kitchen, he was interrupted by a voice calling out to him.

Uncle Floyd was sitting at the kitchen table reading the local paper while sipping on a cup of coffee. Leonard could hear the pages turned down as he was called. "Leonard… my boy… where are you off to so early this morning?"

Leonard entered the kitchen at the sound of being caught. "Morning Uncle Floyd…" In an attempt to take the focus off his try to get out of the house, Leonard decided to try to change the topic. "The paper must have been delivered early today… I thought Father liked the afternoon edition."

Floyd chuckled at the attempt at misdirection. "The paper has been consolidated into one edition. There is really no use for two editions these days when you can get all the information from cable television news outlets as it is relevant rather than a day late."

Leonard could see that he was going to get stuck in this conversation… at least for a little while. "So why get the paper at all then?" He poured a bowl of cereal and sat… digging in as to not have to engage in the conversation fully.

Floyd neatly folded the paper and placed it by his coffee as he pulled out his pipe and tobacco pouch. "There's just something comforting and familiar about reading the printed word… the nuances of the authors… each having their own style… biases apparent only to those that are regular readers…"

Leonard nodded as he finished his cereal. "It should hardly be considered news if the events you are reading might have been replaced by update upon update by now."

Floyd smiled as he took a puff on his pipe. "The world is moving too fast these days… it would do us all good to take a step back and rest… enjoy the moment for what it is… smell the roses… so to speak."

Leonard smiled. "Father says that change is necessary… that without evolution, we would still be hanging out in the trees in the savannah trying our hardest NOT to get eaten for dinner…"

Floyd sighed. "Everyone is always trying to do one thing more… one thing different… faster…bigger… We really need to set aside time to reflect on life … look at things as they once were… a simpler time."

Leonard smiled as he put his dish in the sink. "That sounds like a nice thing to do…" Leonard then eased out of the kitchen and out the front door and on his way to the Elementary School. Looking at things as they used to be was just what Leonard wanted to do. He wanted things to go back to when he was friends with Penny… when they used to do things together just because they wanted to… together… just the two of them…

Floyd took a long puff on his pipe looking at the door that Leonard had just left from thinking to himself. "Hmmm the boy never actually let on just where he was off to…." Floyd shrugged, scratched the side of his neck and turned back to the kitchen table, picking up the paper and unfolding it to the article he was reading before Leonard happened to pass by.

* * *

Penny opened her eyes as soon as Denise flopped down on her bed. "SOOooo… who was that you were makin out with back behind the school when I found you yesterday? I had to get to work and you weren't awake when I got home last night sooo... SPILL!"

Penny turned over and faced away from her sister. "I wasn't making out with anybody.."

Denise poked Penny in the side. "Well you looked all chummy out by the swings… I mean… who hangs out behind an old Elementary School if you weren't makin out?"

Penny pulled the covers over her head. "Nothing was happening… He's just a friend".

Denise chuckled. "Well he looked like more than a friend to me…, bending down to put slippers on his Princesses feet and all".

Penny threw back the covers and jumped out of the bed glaring at her sister. "He's a friend OKAY? Just a friend… He was just giving me back my flip flops that flew off because… Ugh… like I would do something like that again… after Brad… look at where it got me with Brad… Everyone thinks that I'm some kinda slut… Just like….. ugh… never mind… nothing happened."

Denise crossed her arms and watched Penny walk over the window and start playing with the curtains. "Just like who…. ME? Is that it? Everybody has been telling you that you're a SLUT… just like your big sister?"

Penny kept looking away. "You're not a slut Deni".

Denise softened her tone a bit. "Then what is it then? What's so special about this kid that has you defending him so quick? And who cares what everybody thinks anyway…"

Penny dropped the curtain and t her arms around herself. "It was Leonard".

Denise sat straight up. "Leonard…. Leonard who?" Denise thought as Penny did not answer her right away. "Not that kid I used to babysit for… the one with all the video games… the one that you always came with me for… the one who fell through the ice in the pond?"

Penny nodded. "Yeah… that Leonard… so nothing happened okay? He's my friend… he was my best friend and he wouldn't be saying all those things behind my back or anything…"

Denise put up her hands… "Okay…okay… nothing happened…, but you shouldn't NOT be makin out with guys just because Brad is some kind of idiot… or because of what all those other low life's say"

Penny turned to her sister. "You don't get it… Leonard was my friend… IS my friend… he's different… he would never treat me like they all do… he's different… better than them… He was my best friend and I don't want to lose that again… What time is it anyway?"

Denise looked at her watch. "Just about 10:00… I have to get going… I have the lunch shift at the Diner and I gotta get there by 11:00."

Penny jumped out of bed. "Don't leave without me… you can drop me off at the Elementary School before you go". Penny then ran to get some clean underwear before she took a quick shower.

* * *

Denise was sitting at the kitchen table with her mother as Penny rushed in and took a package of Strawberry Pop Tarts out of the box along with two juice boxes from the refrigerator and turned to Denise. "Okay… let's go!"

Their Mother sipped on her coffee. "Where are you two off to? I thought that Denise had to get going for work?"

Penny turned away looking for her flip flops. "It's nowhere… special…"

Denise smiled as she got off her chair. "Penny has a new boyfriend…"

Henrietta cocked her head questioningly… "A new boyfriend? What happened to Brad?"

Penny left the room mumbling. "Ugh… like I would ever go out with HIM again…" Then she spoke up. "He's NOT my boyfriend". Penny then turned as she found her shoes. "DENISE!... we have to GO!"

Their mother put her coffee down. "Wait… where are you going?"

Penny yelled from the front door. "Bye Mom…. DENISE!"

The two sisters got into the car and drove off down the drive, their mother just shaking her head as she poured another cup of coffee.

* * *

Leonard found his way to the school. It wasn't terribly far, but the walk still took a while. He tried to get his thoughts together. He was back in Nebraska and he had actually met Penny again. Their first visit at the swings wasn't all that long and they really didn't talk all that much except for why Leonard had to go back to New Jersey… and that he didn't say good bye. If Penny was serious, they could meet up again… but she didn't say where they should meet…

Leonard turned the corner of the building to go to the table outside the back of the building. It was the only place that he could think of that Penny would be. As he turned the corner, he saw that the table was empty and there were no other kids in the playground… Nobody on the swings, or on the monkey bars. Leonard just climbed up on the table and laid back putting his hands behind his head, and stared at the blue sky.

* * *

Denise turned to her sister. "You know that Mom is just gonna want to know what you're up to… there's no keeping secrets in our house."

Penny looked over. "It would be easier if you didn't blab about everything all the time…"

Denise chuckled. "Careful Squirt… I still know a few things about you that Mom doesn't…"

Penny looked wide eyed at her older sister. "You wouldn't!"

Denise smiled. "Relax… I wouldn't tell anything that would hurt you".

They then pulled up at the school and Penny hopped out. "Thanks Denise." She closed the door, took a deep breath and waked toward the school as Denise pulled away, smiling and shaking her head at her little sister's antics.

* * *

Penny walked around the corner of the school building to find Leonard laying back looking up into the sky with his hands behind his head. When she got closer, she could see that his eyes were closed. He looked so cute just lying there, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with some kind of robot on it and his plain converse sneakers waving his feet side to side.

She quietly walked over and stood by his feet and called out. "Whatcha thinkin about?"

Leonard was startled and quickly sat up. Upon seeing Penny standing at the edge of the table, he smiled. "Ummm… nothing special". In reality, he had been thinking about her and what he would say to her and how he could make whatever came out of his mouth interesting enough to help keep her attention for more than something on the order of thirty seconds. He then sat up and watched as Penny climbed up on the table just like always. Except, on this day, he noticed that Penny was wearing a rather short pair of cutoff jean shorts that did nothing but show off how slim yet muscular her legs were…. Along with a floral spaghetti strap top that showed off her smooth tanned shoulders and arms. Her hair was pulled back into a neat low ponytail and she had on her typical pink flip flops. Leonard just sort of stared at her without really knowing what he was doing.

Penny sat and crossed her legs and noticed the look on Leonard's face… "What?"

Leonard immediately snapped out of his thoughts. He had been thinking that without socks or sneakers, Penny's legs looked just that much longer, and she had obviously not had anything on under her shirt that just happened to be a bit of a crop top and showed off her toned abs. Again… he was at a bit of a loss for words. Leonard was quickly approaching his sixteenth birthday and these types of observations of things were not so easily left in the background of the day's existence any longer. Penny was a very good looking girl… even if she was just over fourteen years old. "Ummm…" Leonard shook his head noticing that Penny had brought something with her. "What have you got there?"

Penny smiled and held out two objects for Leonard to see. "Pop Tarts and a juice Box".

Leonard smiled. "Pop Tarts?" He then took one of the Pop Tarts from the package and a juice box along with it.

Penny smiled wider. "Not JUST Pop Tarts…. The BEST Pop Tarts… STRAWwwwBERRY … Pop Tarts… they're the best… they're my favorite! … just like you…"

Leonard suddenly took a gulp of his juice box and almost choked. "Just like ME?!"

Penny just looked over. "Careful with the drink… Yeah… just like you… of all my friends… you're my favorite one… my best one… just like you used to be… just because you went away for a while doesn't mean we can't be best friends… Right?"

Leonard took a breath. "Yeah… sure… friends… " Somehow, that word… that had so much meaning for him in the past… seemed somewhat diminished as Penny said it just now.

Penny took a bite of her Strawberry Pop Tart. "Mmmmm … Not just friends… BEST friends…"

Leonard took a bite of his Pop Tart. "Sure… Best Friends…"


	12. Chapter 12

**The Summer Starts**

 **Don't own em but like playin with em**

Penny smiled as she ate her Strawberry Pop Tart watching Leonard do the same. She felt comfortable for the first time in a while, not having to worry what anybody thought of her or what she did. Denise was right. Who cares what they think… besides… its summer and she wasn't going to see most of the people spreading rumors about her anyway, especially people like Valerie. She could now just spend it with Leonard. Kind… nice… gentle… cute… safe… nonjudgmental… Leonard.

Leonard tried his best to hide the slight disappointment he felt. He was hopeful, but… really… he was more than happy that Penny wanted to have any kind of a relationship with him at all. If all she wanted was to be friends… then he was going to be the BEST friend she ever had and the BEST friend he could possibly BE… The smile on her face as she ate her Strawberry pop Tart was so unbelievable, he would be anything that she wanted him to be.

Penny took a sip from her juice box and could hear the hollow slurping sound that proved it was empty. She looked at Leonard noticing that he was staring at her before he quickly looked in another direction. "So… whatcha wanna do now?" Penny then turned to the side letting her legs fall off the table top and leaned back letting her head fall back with her cascading blonde locks dangling into the air. Penny took a deep breath accentuating her chest as she shook her head. Her eyes popped open. "OOOOoooohh… I know... we could go to the comic book store…"

Leonard heard the last few words after watching the display that Penny had put on for him without even knowing what she was doing. He took a deep breath forgetting he was also sucking the last sip of his juice box through the small straw, immediately breaking into a coughing fit.

Penny jumped off the table and turned quickly to pat Leonard between the shoulder blades. "Breathe Sweetie… breathe." She then proceeded to rub his back until Leonard gained his normal breathing rhythm and smiled.

Leonard knew that he was going to have to somehow break the physical connection between them if he wasn't going to embarrass himself. "Sure… Great… that sounds … Great!"

The two friends gathered themselves up and walked out of the Elementary School recess yard and turned up the street that led to the center of town.

* * *

Once inside the Comic Book Store, Penny stopped dead in her tracks and was promptly walked into by Leonard. Apparently, the chances of seeing a girl of Penny's age in the store were extremely low, and that said nothing of a girl of Penny's age and one that looked like Penny… dressed as she was. All the boys in the store were staring at her.

Leonard smiled and then immediately blushed as he stepped into the back of Penny and then quickly grabbed her waist just above her shorts and not yet to the level of her crop top. That left Leonard's hands on Penny's hips in contact with her bare skin. As he righted the two of them, Leonard immediately pulled his hands away. "Sorry… sorry…"

Penny giggled… "That's okay Sweetie… now, where do you suppose those Betty and Veronica's are?" Penny immediately walked over to where she remembered they might have been the last time she was in here with Leonard.

After a short time, Penny and Leonard emerged from the Comic Book Store and walked down to the diner and took a booth about half way down and opened their new purchases while they waited for a waitress. It just so happened that Denise was free and she came over to the newly occupied table. "So… What's it gonna be?" Denise then cracked her gum and smiled at her sister.

Penny looked up at her sister and rolled her eyes. "Deni… you remember Leonard?"

Denise smiled as she cracked her gum again. "Yeah… sure… the video game kid that likes to play footsie with you on the swings behind the Elementary School".

Leonard's eyes popped wide open as his jaw almost hit the table. "Whaaaaa?"

Penny glared at her sister as she pursed her lips. "Denise!"

Denise chuckled. "Don't sweat it… There's nobody here but you guys so skooch…" Denise took a seat beside her sister. "So Leonard… good to see ya… it's been a while… Sooooo… you and Penny…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Denise!..." Penny pushed her sister almost out of the booth onto the floor. "We'll just have a couple of cola's and some fries… make sure they're crispy…"

Denise watched as Leonard seemed to be having trouble forming words. She turned and stuck her tongue out at her little sister. "Sure thing… be back in a bit".

Penny blushed and looked timidly at Leonard. "She didn't mean anything by it… It's what we do to each other… anything we can do to embarrass each other NEVER goes unsaid… EVER!"

Leonard smiled and tried to swallow, but there was literally no saliva in his mouth at all. He cleared his throat as best he could. "That's okay… I'm kinda used to the embarrassment zone… although today… there wasn't a wedgie or swirlie or anything…."

Denise came back with the drinks and fries just as Kurt and Jimmy came into the diner. They were both in Leonard's grade and hadn't known that he was back in town. "Here ya go… listen… don't let Penny get all the crispy fries." Leonard smiled and took a big sip of his soda.

Kurt came through the door first and turned. "Hey… there's Denise Pettersson and her sister Penny… Curtis says that Penny really puts out… My brother Joe says Denise definitely does… and he should know…"

Jimmy walked down the aisle with Kurt behind him … they waited for Denise to leave and then came to the booth where Penny and Leonard were sitting. Kurt slid in next to Penny and Jimmy slid in next to Leonard. "Hey… aren't you NANCY?"

Kurt laughed and leaned over to Penny and took some fries covered them in catsup and then put them in his mouth and pulled them out… removing the catsup. He smiled at her and winked, then popped them into his mouth. "MMmmmm these are good… why don't you give it a try? He then put a hand on her left thigh." Jimmy thought that that was just too funny and reached for Leonard's soda gulping down half of it.

Suddenly, Denise came up from behind Kurt and jabbed him in the shoulder with a baseball bat the waitresses kept behind the bar. "Hey Kurt!" She then ruffled his hair like she was petting a puppy. How's Joey doin these days?" She then reached out with the bat and knocked what was left of Leonard's soda into Jimmy's lap. "Oops… sorry… you should be more careful."

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair looking a bit angry. "Why are you askin? You wanna get back together? Joey says it was a lot of fun… especially up at your cabin…"

Denise slapped the bat down on the table. "I wouldn't touch your idiot brother… besides… I don't think the sheriff will let him out…" Jimmy started to get up and Denise immediately pressed the end of the bat in his chest. "Now whatcha say… you two nice gentlemen pay up for the fries and soda you just had… and don't forget the nice tip you're gonna leave for the waitress… cause she's gonna have to clean up after you."

Jimmy and Kurt got out of the booth and threw down some cash and then went out to Kurt's car and drove off. Denise turned and shrugged. "Penny… don't pay attention to them… You guys okay?"

Penny shrugged. "Yeah… but when is it gonna stop"

Leonard could see that all the happiness that Penny had shown this morning at the school yard and even while in the Comic Book Store… was gone. "Hey… you want to just go for a walk or something?"

Penny smiled. "Let's just go back to my house… please?"

Leonard smiled and through the long walk to Penny's farm, they talked about what had happened with their lives, Penny omitting the episode with Brad.

* * *

When they got to the farm, Penny brought Leonard to the house and onto the big wrap around porch to get some lemonade that was always set out for any of the workers that happened to pass by the porch. Penny dug into the cooler full of ice and filled two glasses with the tart liquid. Leonard never really had lemonade and made an appropriate face as Penny almost choked on her last sip. They sat on the porch swing as they rested from their long walk.

It wasn't long before Penny's Mom came out of the horse barn to notice her younger daughter sitting on the porch with a boy. "Well, maybe Brad is out of the picture, but it didn't take her long before she found another boyfriend." Curiosity apparently ran in the female Pettersson genes and caused Henrietta to have a sudden thirst for some lemonade. She made sure that she came up one of the other steps and tried her best to quietly sneak up on the two children. Unfortunately, the old porch just couldn't hold the secrets it used to when Denise was younger and she and Wyatt would make a little game out of embarrassing their older daughter.

Penny sat up a little straighter and stopped the swing by planting both feet firmly on the porch as the swing was at its back swing and about to come down, Leonard was not quite ready for the loss of momentum and almost fell out. "Mom! Quit trying to sneak up on us!"

Henrietta giggled. "Sneaking? Sweetie… I was just coming to get a glass of lemon…a…. Oh myy goodness! Leonard Hofstadter… is that you? My… how you've… ummm… grown?" It was true that Leonard had gotten older and taller after the past years, but with her recent growth spurt and the changes in Penny's body after puberty, Henrietta was quite sure that Penny was taller than her new… boy?...friend?

Leonard smiled even as Penny scowled. "Yes ma'am… I just got back from New Jersey only a few days ago…"

Henrietta poured herself a lemonade. "Well... isn't this nice… let me get a look at ya".

Penny immediately broke in. "Yeah… this is nice… Are you finished with the horses?... yes?... good… C'mon Leonard… you have to see them… buttercup is still my favorite… see ya later MOM!"

Leonard was stuck looking between Penny and her mom as Penny took his hand and practically pulled him off the porch and over to the horse barn.

Penny found Leonard a comfortable spot to sit right on the hay bale opposite Buttercup's stall. At least SHE thought that it was comfortable. Penny then went to the cans of feed and took out some alfalfa biscuits and put them in her pockets. Once Leonard found himself sitting on the hay bale, Penny went across to the horse's stall and slid the door open and walked in.

The horse immediately started to nudge Penny with his soft muzzle and put her head up and down. Leonard gasped as he thought Penny was surely going to be knocked over. Penny immediately stood next to the horse and put up her left arm so Buttercup could rest her head on Penny's shoulder. Penny quickly turned and gave Buttercup a kiss and rubbed her cheek. Buttercup took her head off Penny's shoulder and put it down and started to nudge Penny's shorts. Penny giggled as she was being poked at. "Awww… you're just too smart… aren'tcha…?" Penny then reached into her pocket and held out a biscuit with her palm flat. Buttercup took the biscuit gently in her libs and crunched down on it. Penny then softly rubbed between the horse's eyes down the long nose.

Penny looked over at Leonard and saw that he looked a little uncomfortable. "Don't worry Sweetie… she would never hurt me… she's the best… and so gentle." Penny then turned and went to the door of the stall… only to be nudged from behind by the horse. Penny stumbled before catching her balance. Leonard quickly jumped off the bale of hay and somehow found himself in the stall with the horse holding Penny by the hips, his hands on her exposed smooth skin again. Buttercup was clearly surprised and took a quick step back.

Penny smiled as she turned to see the horse backed into a corner. "I'm sorry baby…" she then went over to Buttercup and gave her a kiss right on the muzzle. Penny then turned to Leonard and smiled. "She knew I had another biscuit for her." Penny reached into her other pocket and took out the other biscuit. She looked at Leonard and waved him over. "C'mere Sweetie". Leonard slowly made his way over to Penny and the horse. Penny could see that Leonard was apprehensive. She could see that he had a bead of sweat running down the side of his face and his breathing was a little quick. "Leonard… Buttercup is really gentle… here… hold out your hand… palm flat." Penny placed the biscuit in Leonard's hand. "Okay… hold it out for her". Buttercup took a step to the side and looked at Leonard with her big brown eye. Penny giggled. "Awww he won't hurt you… he's gentle too…"

Penny stood back as she watched Buttercup come over to Leonard's hand and take the biscuit from him immediately stepping back as Leonard pulled his hand back quickly. Penny could do nothing except laugh at the interaction between her favorite horse and her best friend.

Leonard stepped out of the stall and sat back on the hay bale as Penny closed the stall door. "Her nose is so soft". Buttercup finished crunching on the biscuit and then poked her head out the door.

Penny then rubbed both of the horse's cheeks and gave her another kiss as she rubbed her soft muzzle. "You're such a cutie".

Penny and Leonard made their way back to the porch where Penny could smell the unbelievable aroma of some fresh baked pies. She turned to Leonard. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

Leonard stammered. "Ummm… I don't know… maybe… if it is okay… sure… I'll have to call home first."

Penny smiled. "Great… there's pie for desert and it's really tasty! Mom? Can Leonard stay for dinner?"


	13. Chapter 13

**What to do... and how to do it better...**

 **Just a little get together for P/L Love em but don't own em...**

Penny and Leonard sat on the porch swing as they waited for his Uncle Floyd to come and pick him up after dinner had finished. Henrietta and Wyatt Pettersson sat in the den looking half at the program that was on the Television and half thinking about what was going on out on the porch or … more appropriately… what might go on out on the porch at some time in the future. To be completely honest, Wyatt would like things to hold off as long as possible considering what the two adults had to endure with their older daughter.

Dinner had been a mostly pleasant affair with some questions asked by them to the young man their daughter had asked to stay. Leonard was exceedingly polite, something that was not entirely unexpected considering the rather proper attitude that Henrietta had experienced when interacting with his father those few times years ago, and the undeniably cold and aloof attitude of Dr. Beverly Hofstadter… who always insisted on using her title.

Wyatt wasn't so sure what exactly was going on… he could clearly see that Leonard showed some… at a minimum… admiration… for his daughter considering he talked at length at how well Penny could control her horse… while in a stall… and feeding her… a biscuit… In her own defense, Penny rolled her eyes but smiled proudly just the same as Leonard went on about how well Penny handled the animal.

Henrietta hadn't said anything yet, preferring to let the situation settle a bit more, but she could see there was at least a little conflict in her daughter's actions toward this boy. Penny's mood of late had been bordering on reclusive. She wasn't sure if it was because of the apparent breakup with her boyfriend Brad… or some other events at school, but clearly something had happened within the last month. At any rate, Penny had been much more like her old self the last few days… ever since Leonard had showed up… back from New Jersey.

The conflict entered when any remark came out that even slightly hinted that the two children were any more than friends. Denise… of course had told her mother all about finding Penny behind the Elementary School and how attentive Leonard had seemed at the time. Penny immediately became defensive and rather protective of Leonard's status as her best friend. Certainly… that had been true before Leonard had left Nebraska. Penny had always made sure that whenever Professor Hofstadter asked for a babysitter, that she would accompany Denise so the two younger children could spend some time together. If there wasn't some Academic function on the calendar, Penny would pester her mother until she broke down and would agree to take the children to… of all places… the comic book store in town. It had only been a couple of days since Leonard had been back, but Penny seemed to hold on tight to that old relationship of theirs… almost like she was hiding in the safe confines where she felt more comfortable.

* * *

Penny and Leonard sat in almost complete silence looking out at the lightening bugs across the yard and listening to the creaking of the porch swing as it gently swung back and forth. Penny looked over and sighed. "I'm so sorry about all those questions… sometimes parents can be SOOOooo embarrassing…."

Leonard smiled. "Its fine really… it's not like I have been around lately… and they just wanted to know why I had to leave and wasn't around anymore… You know that it wasn't my idea right? Or even my choice?"

Penny sped up the swing just a bit. "Yeah… I mean… you were my best friend… and there's really no reason for that to be different now that you're back… right?"

Leonard smiled wider. "Really? You don't have another best friend?"

Penny shrugged. "Well… I have some friends… I thought that Valerie was… but… not so much…"

Leonard furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

Penny slowed the swing... "Not important". Anyway... Rosie was my best friend in first grade… after you left… but we had a fight and didn't talk to each other until middle school… on account of Ernie…"

Leonard tilted his head. "Ernie Bilson?"

Penny giggled. "No… silly… Ernie… THE ERNIE… Bert and Ernie… Ernie… from Sesame Street?"

Leonard blinked. "Okay… I know Bert and Ernie… but… Huh?"

Penny chuckled. "We said that we would both Marry Bert and Ernie… then we found out that we both wanted Ernie… SOooo… we didn't talk again until middle school."

Leonard laughed, also a little relieved that this Ernie guy wasn't real. "So… there was nobody else?"

Penny got off the swing and went over to the railing. "Not really… I mean… I have friends… Anna… Tammy and them… but you know… not really best friends… How about you?"

Leonard joined Penny at the railing… "Not really anybody… It's kinda hard to make friends when you take up most of your time studying and trying to get good grades just so your Mom will pay attention to you… I guess my best friend has been my nanny… she's the one that would take me to the comic book store and all…"

Penny looked over. "That's so sad…" Penny fought the urge to just pull Leonard into a hug.

Leonard didn't want things to get too uncomfortable at that point. "Anyway… you were my best friend… and you would be hard to follow…"

Penny looked over with wide eyes and could feel her heart rate increase. She turned trying to figure out just what to do… Penny settled for nudging him in the shoulder with the palm of her hand. "Get out… So whatcha wanna do tomorrow… I mean… if you wanna do something… that is…"

Leonard was surprised by the push of her hand, but relieved that the tension had left. "Sure… Ummm… I don't know... what do YOU want to do?"

Just then, Uncle Floyd came up the drive which brought Wyatt and Henrietta out from the house. Wyatt held out his hand and smiled at the slightly portly man that was here to gather up his nephew. "Wyatt Pettersson… glad to meet you Mr….?"

Uncle Floyd smiled almost the warmest smile Henrietta had ever seen. "Please… let's dispense with any formalities… My name is Floyd and we'll just leave it at that… I insist…" Floyd knew all too well what Beverly was like and that she had exposed these fine people to the colder side of Leonard's family. Even Lyndon could come off as aloof. Floyd wanted the parents of Leonard's friend to know that there was at least a little personal warmth in his life at home.

* * *

The next week was taken up by the two friends meeting behind the Elementary School and then deciding if they wanted to go to the comic book store or to Leonard's house to play video games or back to Penny's house to Loll around with the animals or just spend time on the porch.

One evening after being let off by Penny's mom, Leonard came into the kitchen to find Uncle Floyd cooking up what they were going to have for dinner. Leonard poured himself a glass of water and then sat and just seemed to be deep in thought. Floyd could see that whatever it was that his nephew was considering, it was fairly important to him. Floyd turned and smiled. "What is it that has you in such a contemplative state my boy?"

Leonard was trying to figure how to broach the subject. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Okay… so here it is… I'm sixteen… and I was wondering… if it would be okay… if I maybe… could learn to drive…" Leonard stopped abruptly in both words and actual breathing, waiting for whatever answer was to come.

Floyd smiled. "Does this have anything to do with that pretty little thing you have been spending so much time with these past weeks?"

Leonard choked on the water that was in mid swallow. "Ummm… no… I just thought… well… I'm sixteen… and well… it's just that… yes…."

Floyd shook with laughter as Leonard turned an astonishing shade of pink. "Well, Leonard, I will have to address this with your father prior to starting this little endeavor… but I see no reason not to be prepared by at least getting you started with the driver's permit test… that way, if appropriately approved, you will be one step ahead."

Leonard smiled widely, inwardly proud of himself for approaching the prospect of learning to drive so bluntly. After all, as much as he wouldn't stop walking to the Elementary School every day to see Penny, he thought it would be more efficient if they could spend more of their time doing things rather than spending most of their time together getting to the places they wanted to go by walking there.

* * *

A few days later Penny came around the corner of the school to find Leonard reading a small book of some kind. "Whatcha readin there?"

Leonard proudly held up the Student Driver's Handbook. "I' thought it might be a good idea if I learned to drive." He ended his statement with a broad smile.

Penny took the offered Handbook and quickly flipped the pages and handed it back to Leonard. "Really? You can't drive?"

Leonard was a bit crestfallen. "Why would I know how to drive? I didn't turn sixteen until recently…"

Penny swished her hips side to side, flaring out the short skirt she was wearing. "Well… cause I know how to drive… and I'm only FOURteen…"

Leonard looked on disbelieving. "You can Drive?"

Penny now smiled broadly. "Yup… C'mon…"

The two friends found their way back to Penny's house, only instead of climbing the stairs to the porch swing… or going to the barn to visit with Buttercup or Moondance… Penny took Leonard to the fields down below the barn and back where her father currently had a pile of wood he was cutting and splitting for the fireplaces in the house for the winter. Off to the side of the wood pile, was one of the old pickup trucks that her father used to haul the wood back and forth from the wood pile to the house. The truck had definitely seen its better days, and did not even have a set of license plates.

Leonard stopped in disbelief. "You can drive THAT?"

Penny smiled. "Sure can… hop in! …" Penny ran around to the driver's side and opened the creaky door. Leonard followed to the passenger's side. When they were sitting in the seat, Penny took a look around while keeping her hands on the steering wheel. Not seeing the keys, Penny smiled inwardly. She then turned to Leonard. "Hmmm, I don't see any keys… I guess I'll just have to hot wire it.."

Leonard looked horrified. "You can DO that? … I don't know… I'm pretty sure that's dangerous… I don't think you should try doing thaa…. Wont your Dad be mad?"

Penny now broke out in a laugh. "Relax… the keys are in the glove compartment…" Penny then leaned over and opened the glove compartment and took out the keys, quickly putting them in the ignition and starting the engine. It came to a roar and Penny gunned the engine a few times to make sure it wouldn't stall and flood the engine. She then took hold of the steering wheel with both hands and turned to Leonard with a wide smile. "YES!" shortly after that, Penny had pulled the truck out onto the dirt path and was driving down it with what Leonard thought was nothing less than reckless abandon.

Unknown to Penny, Wyatt had seen the two of them walking together and down to the wood pile. He really wasn't sure what it was about this boy that she found so interesting, so he decided to follow at a safe distance.

* * *

Penny brought them to the cabin. The ride down and across the fields was made a bit too adventurous for Leonard. In addition to a speed that would not have even come across the mind of a normal responsible driver, it seemed that Penny had a liking for driving ACROSS the fields instead of staying on what was at best a crude dirt road. This made the small hills and bumps exaggerated to the point of one or two airborne episodes that had Leonard holding on for dear life and Penny giggling with glee.

When Penny brought the truck to a stop, she looked over at Leonard who had his eyes tightly shut. "Here we are!" Seeing Leonard peek first with one eye then opening the other while finally taking a deep breath, Penny giggled. "Aww c'mon… it wasn't THAT bad…"

Leonard got out of the truck and held onto the door before closing it gingerly hoping that it wouldn't fall off from the jostling bumps it had just been put through. Penny came around to the other side of truck and took Leonard's hand and brought him up on the small porch out front where there were two rocking chairs.

With pride, Penny turned and smiled. "I helped my Dad build this cabin… I told him and all his friends that it was going to be my house… It really wasn't… but that's what I told everybody… anyway… wanna see it?"

Leonard smiled, just catching his breath. "That's kind of amazing… I'd sure like to see it".

Penny brought Leonard in to the living room where there was an overstuffed couch and a couple of chairs with a fireplace on one wall. "I didn't help with the fireplace… Dad thought that the stones were too heavy for me… But I helped with the floor and stuff… C'mon… the kitchen is over here.

Leonard was pulled along into the kitchen where there was a small table and chairs along with a wood stove and a large sink with plenty of counter space for cooking and cleaning whatever they could bring in from hunting or fishing. Leonard saw another doorway that seemed to go to the back of the cabin. "What's down there?"

Penny froze in her steps and the smile fell from her face. Leonard did not miss the change in her mood. Penny fiddled with her hands and turned away. "Ummm… not much really… that's where the bedrooms are… the one that Denise and I used to share and another one… my parent's room is on the other side off the living room… You know what? It's a little stuffy in here…. Let's go back out on the porch."

Leonard followed Penny outside and watched as she passed by the rocking chairs and over to the railing and just stood looking out onto the field that led down to the stream and pond.

Leonard could see that Penny was upset about something. "This is a really great place…" Penny didn't answer. She just stared off into the distance. She was lost in thought not really hearing what Leonard was saying. Penny was running the last time she was here at the cabin through her mind. Pouring Brad some iced tea and then being in the room… naked… and then remembering Brad laying on top of her after he spread her legs… and then…

Leonard walked over to her and asked "Penny… is something wrong?"

Penny felt Leonard's hand on her shoulder and snapped out of her thoughts, turning to Leonard with a scared look on her face. She gasped and then pulled away. Seeing the confused look on Leonard's face, Penny looked down. "It's just that the last time I was up here… it was with Brad… he was my boyfriend…"

Leonard's heart sunk at the word boyfriend. He could see that Penny was upset. "Umm boyfriend? Penny… does this have anything to do with what Kurt was saying at the diner?"

Penny got very quiet and looked like she was going to cry. She cleared her throat and stepped off the porch. "Yeah… well… he isn't anymore… he's a JERK! C'mon… we better get going back…

The ride back was much quieter with Penny staying to the dirt road and deep in thought. Leonard wasn't real sure what he was supposed to say or do… so he just let Penny concentrate on her driving… something that he thought was actually a smart decision.

Penny came up on the rise just before the wood pile where they started their adventure. Penny gasped slightly as she saw her father sitting on the edge of the wood pile seemingly waiting for them. Penny let out a single word. "DAMN!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Agreements and Questions**

 **Don't own a thing**

Wyatt got off the wood pile and watched Penny step out of the old Pickup truck. Leonard's throat went immediately dry. Wyatt instructed the two youths to sit down. He was going to have a little talk with them. Leonard sat and visibly shuffled his feet as he squirmed in his place, his hands tucked between his knees. Penny looked down and fiddled with her hands as she sat to Leonard's left but not immediately next to him.

Wyatt started to pace. "Penny… I'm a little disappointed in you… You know very well that you are NOT supposed to be taking off in that old truck… it's on its last legs and I don't need you getting stuck somewhere and not be able to get home. When you told me you wouldn't run around in it again… I believed you… All I'm asking is that you be honest with me".

Penny barely looked up. "I'm sorry Daddy… we just went up to the cabin…"

Wyatt cut her off. "I'm not finished with you yet…" Wyatt heard the words WE and CABIN and could think of nothing else but Denise showing off all her wares up there in that cabin to whatever boyfriend or acquaintance she could get caught with. There were plenty of times enough that he had been the one to come across the two of them and sent the offending companion running across the field… with or without the clothes he came in. It was always a sore spot with Denise at the time, but made for very funny stories at family get togethers down the road. "And just what was it that you were doing up at the cabin? You're just FOURteen years old for cryinoutloud…"

Penny tried to talk. "Daddy… I was just showing Leonard…"

Wyatt barked a bit louder. "JUST showing… just showing WHAT?"

Leonard felt he needed to say something. "Sir… it wasn't anything like"

Wyatt turned to Leonard. "I'll talk to you later!" Leonard seemed to close in on himself and Wyatt turned back to Penny. "I won't have you bombing around in the truck just because you think it's fun…"

Penny tried one last time. "Daddy... I was just teaching Leonard to dri…"

Wyatt pointed his finger at his daughter. "TEACHING? Penelope Ann Pettersson… that is the most ridiculous thing I've heard today. Just because you know how to start an engine and can reach all the pedals doesn't mean you can drive… Now… you're grounded… I'll talk with your mother as to how long… now git up to the house…" Penny stood up and started toward the house. Leonard held his breath as Wyatt turned his way. Wyatt waved his arm. "What exactly are you sittin there for boy? I said GIT!" Leonard immediately started after Penny with Wyatt pulling up the rear.

* * *

As they got to the house, Penny turned. "Daddy?"

Wyatt wasn't any calmer. "In the house with you..."

Leonard climbed the stairs as Penny went into the house and ran to her room. Wyatt stood at the foot of the steps. "And just where do you think YOU are going? Sit down… I said I would talk to you later… and well… later has come around."

Leonard sat on the porch swing as Wyatt sat in a rocking chair facing him. Leonard cringed as Wyatt leaned forward. Wyatt sighed. "I'm sorry for all that back there… it's just that Penny needs some reinin in once in a while… Hell… that girl could probably tear down that engine and put it back together better than it was… that doesn't mean she should be racin around in those fields. One good gopher hole and she'd bust an axel… and as much as she thinks she can?... That girl can't drive a lick… truth be told… Her mother's not much better… but that's just between you and me."

Leonard was confused beyond anything he could think of. "Ummm sir? We really didn't… DO… anything"

Wyatt patted Leonard on the knee. "Son… I'm relyin on you to do just that… nothing… except keeping Penny company… If something is going to happen… then it needs to take its time… there's been a burr under her saddle of late… and her mother and I don't have a clue as to what it's about. One things clear though… she's been better since you've been comin around… so if you wouldn't mind… Don't give up on her… she seems to need a friend right about now and you seem to be just the friend she needs.

Leonard was still confused. "I'll do my best sir… if I can help in any way I'll try…."

Wyatt slapped him on the thigh. "That's what I was hoping you would say… Now Penny is goin to be punished in some way… I'm sure she will let you know how… once her mother and I figure it out… But I'm hoping that she can get back to being herself. Now I think it's about time I took you back home… Don't worry… I'll let Penny know you said a proper good bye."

* * *

Wyatt dropped Leonard off at his house and smiled at the confused teen. He then drove back to the farm and found his wife on the porch with her arms crossed and a look that was not the friendliest he could remember. Sighing as he got out of the truck, Wyatt climbed the steps with a hand up. "Now… I don't know what it is that Penny has told you… so you need to listen. She took Leonard up to the cabin… ALONE… and you need to remember that we agreed… after all the shenanigans Denise pulled up there that we were going to keep an eye on Penny… That's not the worst of it though… That girl got it in her head that she was gonna TEACH Leonard how to drive and then took the old truck by the wood pile and went racin off across the fields. That's just pure judgement."

Henrietta softened a bit. "Wyatt… you can't punish her for being with Leonard… something is going on there between those two… even if she won't admit it… We need to agree that the punishment is with her showin off for that boy but NOT for being with him. She's been much more like herself since he's been back and we don't know how long he's going to be here in Nebraska."

The two of them went into the house and Wyatt knocked on Penny's door before opening it. Penny was sitting on her bed, backed up to the headboard with her knees up to her chin, holding Liam. Her eyes were wide as she saw her mother walk in after Wyatt. That meant that they must have talked and that was always a bad sign. Their combined front could almost never be broken. Her eyes immediately began to fill with tears.

Wyatt's firm decision began to waiver at the sight of his little girl getting upset. "Penelope… your grounded for two weeks… that means you are going to help with the laundry… the horses… the cooking…" Hearing a gasp from his wife behind him Wyatt reconsidered. "Well, on the other hand maybe not the cooking… but cleaning up after." Henrietta let out a sigh of relief. "And no visitors…" Penny immediately put her head down into her stuffed bear and started to shake. Henrietta immediately poked Wyatt in the ribs. "On the other hand… we'll see how things go… one week then…" Henrietta poked him a second time. "And you can call him on the phone…" Penny stopped crying and looked up again. "I've told you a hundred times missy… stay out of that truck unless you are told to and then ONLY on the road… Understood?"

Penny nodded and watched her father leave the room. Her mother smiled and gave Penny a wink before she left. Penny sighed and laid down, pulling the covers up and holding onto her bear.

* * *

Leonard went to his room and sat on the edge of his bed not really wanting to watch the TV or play any video games. He looked over to the newest of his comic books and took it off his desk and climbed up on the bed. He rubbed the cover remembering that it was Penny that decided they go to the comic book store to get it. Leonard quickly got off the bed and went back to his desk and went through his book bag and pulled out the Student Drivers Handbook, smiled and opened it starting to read it again.

* * *

The very next morning, Leonard made Uncle Floyd read him some practice tests. Floyd was surprised that Leonard could get the answers right so quickly. "Leonard… I'm impressed that you have done so well… I'm going to take this a little differently. Instead of using predetermined tests, I'm going to pick chapters at random and you can give me a short synopsis of the high points of that particular topic." Leonard took a deep breath and swallowed some water before sitting straight up in his chair.

Floyd proceeded to randomly flip through the handbook and then back up to the beginning of the chapter. The amazing thing to Floyd was that Leonard started to recite the chapter… not verbatim… but with the topics in perfect order… complete in their intended content… showing Leonard's understanding of each different chapter. With this information, Floyd agreed to take Leonard to the Department of Motor Vehicles to take his test and receive his Learners Permit.

To Leonard's surprise, Uncle Floyd tossed him the keys to the car so Leonard could drive home. Once Leonard bent to pick them up, he got into the driver's seat, fastened his seat belt, adjusted his mirrors and then sat quietly glancing over at his Uncle until he too fastened his seatbelt. Upon receiving an embarrassed grin from Floyd, Leonard started the car and flawlessly made his way back to his house.

* * *

Penny had been holding up her end of the bargain, mucking out the horse stalls while she kept Buttercup abreast of all that had happened since Leonard got back from New Jersey. She also helped with the laundry, although, she was not allowed to start it herself. The clothes needed to be sorted by her mother to ensure all the whites didn't come out PINK or grey… and she only loaded the dryer ONCE before half of Denise's clothes were now the appropriate size for your average toddler.

Penny made sure she called Leonard at least once every night just to find out what he was doing. She was always more interested in listening to him tell her about the newest comic book he bought or what level in whatever video game he was playing he happened to be. She really didn't care about those things too much, she just liked hearing his voice and how excided he would get over those things.

Leonard was always waiting for Penny to call. He knew his schedule was more open than hers was and he didn't want to take her away from the chores she had to do. He wanted to make sure she had a vent if she needed one. To his surprise, she never once complained. Penny talked about the horses and how different they were, always focusing on Buttercup and the new things her mother was teaching her about riding. Leonard didn't tell Penny about getting his learner's permit or the driving lessons that Uncle Floyd had signed him up for or how well he was doing or even that he was going to take his actual road test on Friday because the driving instructor said he had never had a more attentive student that obeyed all the laws and all the posted speed limits in all the years he had been an instructor. He wanted it to be a surprise. Leonard wanted to see the look on Penny's face when he drove up to her house and got out of the car without being left off by Uncle Floyd. Then he could ask her if she wanted to go out somewhere for dinner or someplace.

* * *

As the week rolled along, some of Penny's girlfriends called to ask if she wanted to go to the Mall only to be told that she had been grounded. Tammy was eager to find out the story. "What did you do? Did your Dad find out about Brad?"

Penny was angry at that remark. "It has nothing to do with Brad… and can you please never say his name again? He a JERK and we're through…"

Tammy smiled even though Penny couldn't see it through the phone. "Really? … GREAT!" Penny rolled her eyes, and didn't want to know any more details considering Brad had been high on Tammy's list for a while and it was everything Penny could do to keep her away from him. "Well… you know… Timmy Smith has been asking about you…"

Penny was now more interested in the conversation. "Really? Timmy? How do you know?" Timmy was one of the cuter guys in their class… he was a bit of a loner though… not REAL popular like Brad, but not one of the nerds either.

Tammy smiled wider. "It wasn't that hard to figure out considering that he just walked up to Anna and me outside of the ice cream shop at the mall and basically asked if we knew if you were still with Brad…"

Penny smiled slightly. "Well I'm not… so…"

Tammy gasped slightly. "SO I can tell him you're interested?"

Penny's eyes went wide. "What? NO… Ummm… maybe… I don't know…"

Tammy was a little hopeful. "So if you don't want him… can… I…"

Penny snapped back. "Absolutely NOT!"

Tammy smirked and rolled her eyes. "Well you better figure it out…. He's real cute and there's no telling how long it will be before Val get to him."

Penny pursed her lips at the sound of Valerie Mosbacher's name. "What's Val got to do with it… She's with Curtis!"

Tammy lowered her voice… "That never stopped her before… You know how she was always pushing you to get WITH Brad… well… she was pushing Brad to get with you… and they were real close… if you know what I mean… Curtis was getting a little jealous because he caught her with Brad even though Brad and you were a thing."

Penny almost dropped the phone. "That BITCH!" Just then Penny was called by her mother for dinner. "Tammy I gotta go… I'll call you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Questions and feelings?**

 **Here's another slightly awkward episode for two characters I do not own**

Leonard was never so nervous in his life. Sure he knew the answers to all the questions that Uncle Floyd asked him. But performing… be it in a concert… or during an oral exam… or when trying to talk to girls… it just wasn't his comfort zone. The fact that the driving instructor was so positive about his driving abilities made him feel a little bit better, but he was still nervous as all get out.

Leonard sat in the driver's seat taking deep breaths as he waited for the examiner to come over to his car. Leonard had been in the Queue for about an hour or so. Uncle Floyd had left him in line at the testing site and wandered off to find a Donut shop where he could get a nice cup of coffee and possibly a nice confection or two.

Leonard started to drum his fingers on the steering wheel when he heard a tapping on the glass of the passenger's side window. To Leonard's confusion, it was his driving instructor. Leonard rolled down the passenger window and tried to smile through his nervousness. "I'm sorry Mr. Parker… I was just waiting to take my test. It was really nice of you to come and offer some support, but I haven't seen the examiner yet."

Mr. Parker smiled. "Of course you haven't… that's because I am the examiner."

Leonard stammered. "Ummm… is… isn… isn't… ummm… that some kind of… of… conflict of interest?" Then popped the door locks so Mr. Parker could open the door.

Mr. Parker turned his head… thinking. "Let's see… today is Friday… It's my day for driving tests… there isn't anyone else on the schedule for today… NOPE!... I'm the one that has to give you your driving test." He then fastened his seatbelt as Leonard looked over in amazement.

Leonard let out a huge breath. "I don't know if that's right… sir…"

Mr. Parker smiled as he looked over his paperwork. "It says right here that I'm the examiner for today. I've already signed all the tests scheduled for today, so let's hit the road. Don't worry… you know all this cold. If you don't pass,… I will take it personally."

Leonard proceeded to hesitantly pull away from the curve giving the correct hand signal and then slowly pulled to a complete stop at the first stop sign for what was probably too long a wait as Mr. Parker coughed… probably indicating for Leonard to continue. After two right turns and three left turns, Mr. Parker urged Leonard to pull into traffic on a divided highway. Spying the oncoming traffic, Leonard was beginning to get extremely nervous. Not wanting to seem rash and over eager, Leonard waited until he thought it was safe and successfully crossed the lane into traffic. Shortly after, Leonard found himself performing a three point turn which he nudged the curb and a parallel park that he performed flawlessly. Leonard listened to the following instructions and eventually was surprised to find himself back at the testing area.

After the next half an hour passed, Leonard found himself sitting in the car at curbside holding a stamped and certified Temporary Driver's License. Uncle Floyd came over after wiping his hands to see an almost impossibly happy nephew sitting behind the steering wheel. He bent over and looked into the passenger's side window. "Well… my boy?... can I assume that you have successfully hurdled this obstacle in the continuing saga that is the rest of your life?" Leonard just grinned wider and nodded, then drove his Uncle home.

* * *

Penny was out in the barn mucking out stalls when her mother came by with Buttercup. "Penny Sweetie… I think Buttercup needs a bit of a washing… She had quite a workout with little Janey." Henrietta taught riding lessons for a little extra money and today the morning was spent with the daughter of one of the college professors.

Penny put down the muck bucket. "Fine!" Giving Buttercup a bath was not usually a problem for Penny, she had done it often enough. The issue today was that Penny didn't really care for Janey all that much and the fact that Janey got Penny's horse all sweaty and worked up meant that Penny would have to let Buttercup rest for the afternoon instead of being able to take her out for a ride. Today was the day that Penny's grounding was lifted and she wanted to have some fun for the first time in a week. Penny was all grimy from mucking out the stalls. It was a really hot day and with all the dust in the stalls, Penny was a bit of a mess, her hair was up in a messy bun that was kind of matted down, the sweat and dust was all over her legs and arms with sweat soaking through her tank top and shorts.

Penny had spent a good part of her morning chores thinking about the phone call she had gotten from Tammy the evening before. Was Timmy really interested in her? Was she interested in Timmy? Did any of it really make a difference? She wasn't all that sure she wanted to get involved with another boy so soon after what happened with Brad… and then all the rumors and sniping that was going around about her and her family. Timmy was cute though… If she wasn't Brad's girlfriend, she MIGHT have been Timmy's… and he wasn't really part of the crowd that Brad and all them were in. It wouldn't be so bad… Timmy was taller than her and had really great hair… blonde like hers… he left it longer than Brad did… Penny saw Denise always playing with whatever guy's hair she was with, twirling her fingers through it. Penny never could do that with Brad. And Timmy had the cutest blue eyes…

It did feel kind of exciting that Timmy had asked about her… he MUST have heard all the awful rumors about her… well some of it was actually real… and he still asked? The whole thing made her stomach do a small flip. Not like the nervous feeling she first had with Brad. When Brad kissed her in the closet… she was more surprised than anything else… but things were good with Brad… up until he turned into a jerk… It was really nice having a boyfriend… someone she could talk to… and be with… and do stuff with… Did this feeling mean she felt different about Timmy than she felt about Brad? Was it a better feeling?

Penny DID know one thing though… she didn't want Timmy anywhere around Tammy… Or any of her other girlfriends… and certainly not Valerie Mosbacher!

Why was growing up and this boy thing so difficult.

* * *

Henrietta had moved to the porch to get a lemonade, finding her oldest child sitting in a rocking chair with her feet up on the other reading the newest issue of Cosmopolitan. Henrietta took a sip of her drink and sat on the porch swing. "SOooo Denise, you look busy today?"

Denise looked up and shrugged. "Yeahhh… it's a tough job… but someone's gotta do it."

Henrietta giggled. "Well, maybe you should go help your sister… she's been at it all morning". That statement did little more than make Denise scrunch up her face.

Just then a grey Volvo came driving up to the house. Henrietta peered in the direction and didn't recognize either the driver or the passenger. As the car came to a stop, the passenger car opened and a slightly portly gentleman stepped out that she recognized as Leonard's Uncle Floyd. "Floyd… how nice to see you again… what brings you out this way?" Just as those words left her mouth, Leonard stepped out from the driver's door.

* * *

Penny had started hosing down Buttercup and the horse was not cooperating. The hose and the water were going everywhere. That only made Penny worse. She now looked like she was turning into a ball of mud. And the spraying water did WONDERS… for her hair and clothes. It was bad enough that she was all sticky from the sweat, now her hair was getting all wet and with the dirt and straw mixed in she was a sight. Not only that… as usual, Penny had foregone a bra… so when her top got wet… well… there was very little left to the imagination that Penny was becoming a very pretty young woman… and the water was cold… so things were accentuated…

Penny peered out of the barn door when she heard the sound of a car on the gravel. She looked wide eyed from afar as she recognized that the driver was Leonard. Immediately, Penny looked down at herself. She was absolutely filthy, grimy, muddy and now SOAKED to the skin. The thought of Leonard seeing her like this was beyond impossible to her.

* * *

Uncle Floyd climbed the stairs to the porch and smiled at the woman of the house. "My dear Henrietta… I thought it would be appropriate that I accompany Leonard here on his maiden voyage both to assess his abilities and to lay to rest any apprehensions you might have of his abilities."

Henrietta smiled and gave the proper gentleman a soft wave in the air. "Please call me Henny. And there is nothing that would surprise me about Leonard's abilities as a driver … unless he actually took to anything Penny may have shown him on their little trip last week". Denise almost choked on her lemonade.

Leonard immediately turned red as his Uncle looked at him in a questioning manner. Henrietta could see that not everyone was privy to what happened when Penny brought Leonard up to the cabin. "Well… in any case… won't you please sit and have a glass of lemonade? Denise…. Go see what is keeping your sister… she was in the barn washing Buttercup." Floyd and Leonard sat on the porch swing as they were served cool and refreshing lemonade.

* * *

Denise hopped off her chair and quite frankly couldn't wait to find Penny. For starters,… she was going to have to find out more details about Penny's "trip" with Leonard. Upon entering the barn and finding her sister,… Denise immediately broke into a knee slapping laughter. "Ohhh… myGod... What happened to you? You are a sight!"

Penny looked down again at herself seeing her filthy clothes sticking close to her body… leaving nothing to the imagination. "What am I gonna DO? Leonard can't see me like this!"

At that point Leonard had finished his lemonade and stood from his seat and stepped down the stairs looking around for Denise and Penny.

Denise turned to look back at the house. "WOOOPS… too late….. herrrre… comes LENNY!"

Penny looked aghast… "His name is LEONARD… and he CAN'T see me like this..." Penny looked for another way out of the barn… The side door was open and she made a bee line for it. Unfortunately, she took one step into a water bucket and upset it, tripping splashing it on her and falling onto the floor with the dust and hay.

Denise broke into a full laugh. "Yeahhh THAT"S… MUCH… better!"

Penny got up and couldn't believe what just happened. She turned with tears clearly running down her face and made for the side door. Before she could get out the door, Penny heard a familiar voice.

Leonard had just gotten into the door of the barn and called out… "Penny?"

Penny froze in her tracks. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run, but that would make it look like she didn't want to see Leonard, and she had missed him and his company for the entire week. She decided to just turn slowly around as Leonard came closer to her. Leonard was dressed in his typical jeans and sneakers, but because of the hot weather he only had on a t-shirt. Penny immediately crossed her arms in front of her chest. She knew just how clingy it was when it was so wet. Even with the dirt and straw that had covered her, she just didn't want to take the chance that Leonard could see her.

Leonard came closer and smiled while picking straw out of her hair. "What happened to you?"

Penny leaned in and put her head on his shoulder and started to whimper just a bit. "I…I…I was… wa… wash-ing… Buttercup… and…and she got water… all over…and then… there was the dust… and then… I stepped in the bucket… and then fell down…" Leonard tried not to laugh at the sight of her. He reached into his pocket and took out the napkin Penny's Mom had given him with his lemonade and wiped her face. He reached with the other hand and pulled a few more strands of straw out of Penny's hair. When Penny's eyes looked at him, Leonard thought he would die.

Denise stood by and watched what was happening in front of her between her sister and her sister's "friend" and rolled her eyes. Quite frankly she thought it was too cute for words. Unfortunately for Penny, Denise was not one to let things just lie around. SO, she picked up the hose and pointed at the two friends. "Yeah… yeah… that little napkin isn't going to do much." Denise then turned on the water and hit Leonard and Penny with a strong spray, separating them and sending them running out the side door.

Unfortunately for Leonard, there was a watering trough there for the horses filled with water that was in his way and he managed to fall directly into it… Face first. Penny stopped immediately and turned to see him face down in the trough covered in water. Penny quickly came over to help him out… laughing and pointing as she did. Leonard stood and saw that he was soaked. He saw Penny's out held hand and pulled just a bit pulling Penny into the trough. The good thing was that the dust and straw was rinsed from her. The bad thing… for Leonard… was that he could see fire in her eyes.

Knowing from experience that a quick retreat was probably in order, Leonard turned and took off away from the barn. At this point, Denise laughed and went to the side door to see what was going to happen. Leonard didn't see all that well through the water droplets on his glasses and started to run toward the pond. Penny quickened her pace and caught up to Leonard just before he ran right off the small dock.

Penny grabbed Leonard by the waist, but didn't consider their momentum. It carried them off the end of the dock and right into the pond. As Penny went in, she let out a rather high scream.

* * *

Henrietta and Floyd were engrossed in a conversation on the porch when they heard the scream from Penny. They both ran around the side of the house and saw Leonard splashing in the water waving his arms around and Penny trying to calm him down, losing the battle.

Henrietta put her hand to her chest. "Good lord… not again…" The two adults ran over to dock and Floyd reached in and grabbed his nephew by the arm and helped him out of the water. "Are you all right boy?"

Penny scrambled to the shore and climbed out of the pond, running back onto the dock past her mother and Leonard's Uncle. She threw her arms around Leonard and pulled him into a hug. "Leonard… Leonard… are you okay?" Leonard coughed a few times and straightened his glasses as Penny brushed the wet curls from his face. Leonard looked down a little catching sight of Penny's chest beneath her thin top. The cool pond water having the expected effect on her nipples, not being helped by the tank top that clung tightly to Penny's developing body which in turn had the expected effect on parts of Leonard's anatomy. Penny saw the look on Leonard's face and quickly wrapped herself in her arms and turned away both children blushing the most adorable shade of pink.

Denise found her way to the crowded dock and smiled. "Penny… if you're going to go swimming in the pond… I would suggest you go get your bathing suit on… it won't show so much of… well… you know… the girls." Penny scowled at her sister, looked down at herself and then ran off to the house.

Henrietta smiled as she watched her daughter run off. "Leonard dear… I'm sure Denise can find a pair of bathing trunks from one of her cousins if you would like…"

Floyd chuckled. "If you stay… we will have to make sure that you understand that you musn't drown… If your mother hears that you went beneath the water again, there's no telling what will happen to you. You can swim can't you?"

Leonard looked up. "Oh yes… swimming lessons is one of the things that they teach at school…" Leonard lowered his voice as he turned away... "along with swirlies and wedgies…"

Denise laughed at the comments Leonard added almost too quiet to hear. "C'mon Leonard… let's get you a pair of shorts…"

Henrietta called after Denise. "Sweetie… please put Leonard's things on the clothes line to dry…"

* * *

Penny had combed her wet hair out into a ponytail and came out onto the porch in a pink one piece bathing suit that had the legs cut high to give the appearance that her legs were longer. It had a bra like cups that helped form her chest and the straps crossed down the back. Penny didn't really like the look much, she thought her legs were too skinny and she didn't really like wearing bras much. Leonard was already sitting on the porch swing waiting. When Penny came out Leonard just stared as he took in how Penny looked in her bathing suit.

Penny looked back at him. "What'r you staring at?" Her stomach did a little flip. "C'mon… let's go down to the pond. Penny then walked off the porch and down to the dock. Leonard watched as the slim form of his friend walked away with a slight sway to her hips.

Leonard was getting very uncomfortable sitting down. He got up, shook his legs to get comfortable and then poured two glasses of lemonade and followed Penny down to the dock.

Penny turned to watch Leonard coming. He looked both dorkey and adorably cute at the same time. The bathing suit was a tad too big which made his legs look like sticks. He really didn't have a lot of muscles… but his arms looked nice to her. The most obvious thing was that he was completely WHITE… Still, she smiled as he came closer, glad that this time… he didn't have to go home after he fell into the pond.


	16. Chapter 16

**Some fun in the sun**

 **A day for just two friends, not owned by me, to talk... and think...**

Penny sat and took the lemonade that Leonard held out for her. Leonard sat next to her and they both looked off out over the pond. Penny crossed her ankles and gently swung her legs back and forth, just touching the surface of the pond with her toe. "I remember the last time we were out here…."

Leonard settled and took a sip of his drink. "Yeah… so do I… although I try to forget it when I do… I went into the water THAT day too… I really don't like to think about that day… When I went under the ice… it was so dark, and then when I tried to get out, I just hit the underside of the ice. I was lucky your dad was there to pull me out. It was about the scariest thing that ever happened to me… and that includes coming here from New Jersey and going to school that first day not knowing anybody. Then getting knocked over just after I stepped into the building"

Penny laughed. "That first day… you looked just like you did today… your arms were going every which way… waving around as you skidded across the floor."

Leonard sighed. "That's not funny".

Penny giggled. "Sorry… but you really gotta work on your form… you almost took me under today…"

Leonard sighed. "Sorry about that… I really DO know how to swim… I don't know what was going on…"

Penny thought. "It was like you were trying to get away… every time I grabbed you… you grabbed hold and then your hands would just slip off…"

Leonard actually blushed at the thought of grabbing onto Penny in the pond. He took off his glasses and placed them next to him on the dock, wiping his eyes. "Well… yeah… you were kinda slippery… you're really smooth… and there's not a lot to grab onto… and what there is… well… you kinda curve here and there… and you're soft and just hard to grab on to… not that I wouldn't want to grab onto… you know…you."

Penny could see that Leonard was starting to ramble and neither he nor she was really comfortable with what he was saying or talking about. So Penny just pushed him into the pond… After she saw that Leonard actually came back up from under the water, Penny stood up and laughed, pointing at him. "Now watch yourself… your Uncle isn't here to help you."

Leonard took a deep breath as he came to the surface and looked at Penny standing on the dock… tall and thin with a curve by her hips and more curves at her chest standing straight… wearing nothing but that pink bathing suit… just like a pink highlighter. The only thing he could think of doing was to splash her with water… so he slapped the water and threw water up at her.

Penny jumped to the side avoiding most of the water and then stepped forward and jumped off the dock launching into what Leonard thought was the most graceful dive he had ever seen… soaring right over his head. He turned and watched… following her slim form… from her hands above her head to her pointed toes as Penny entered the pond with hardly any splash at all.

Leonard was completely agog at that point, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as Penny surfaced. She turned and noticed the look on his face… immediately splashing him. "You're doing it again…."

Leonard was brought out of his thoughts as a small wave of water entered his mouth. His choking and gasping for air brought Penny over as quickly as she could swim. "Leonard… Leonard… just breathe for me Sweetie..." Penny came up next to Leonard and slipped an arm around his waist to hold him up in the water as she patted him lightly on the back.

Leonard felt her arm around his waist and her soft palm resting on his back and the smooth silkiness of her bathing suit against his skin... with those curves… and her legs moving around his as she tread water. He immediately felt a warm rush run through his body and took a deep breath not wanting to look like some sickly kid that didn't know how to swim. "I'm okay… I'm okay…" He then started to tread water and Penny could feel him take control and feel lighter in her grip.

Penny smiled "Okay good… if you go under again… I don't think your Uncle will let you stay."

For the better part of an hour, the two friends talked and swam different strokes or just floated. Penny leaned back at one point and floated with her arms out to the side. All Leonard could see above the water were her toes, the points of her hips, her chest and her beautiful face. She looked so relaxed, it looked like she could fall asleep. Leonard tried to float along with her but couldn't quite do it and choked on water again. Penny immediately came to his side and they decided to get out of the water.

Penny let Leonard out of the water first watching as he lifted himself up with his arms, giving the muscles of his arms and shoulders a bit more definition than she normally saw in them. She then watched as his butt came out of the water with the swimming trunks clung closer to his body than when she watched him walk over with the lemonade. The swimming trunks showed off his behind… something that she never really paid much attention to before.

Leonard turned around and saw Penny looking up at him her eyes a little wider than normal and a small smile on her face. "Ohhh I'm sorry… let me help you". Leonard then bent down and offered Penny a helping hand.

Penny was surprised Leonard didn't realize she was staring at his cute tushie as he got out of the pond. But she was glad she didn't have to explain herself to her friend… she was sure he was getting to be her best friend again… she hadn't felt this comfortable around someone since he left her all those years ago and she didn't want to take any chances on losing him again. Penny smiled as she took Leonard's offered hand... kind of surprised that he actually pulled her out of the pond with little effort. Leonard smiled inwardly being able to accomplish helping Penny out of the water without being pulled back into the water.

They both wrapped themselves in a towel that Penny had brought out with her and went to sit on the porch swing. Penny wondered about their afternoon. "I was scared when we first fell in the pond… I was afraid you would go under again… and then leave again…."

Leonard smiled and took Penny's hand. "I told you I could swim… there was nothing to worry about. I'm not going back to New Jersey… unless someone tells me I have to go…" Leonard looked down and much more softly said, "I never wanted to leave in the first place"

A thought came to Penny. "Hey… so if you were driving… that means you got your learner's permit?"

Leonard smiled wider. "Actually… my license… I asked Uncle Floyd if I could GET my learners permit and he agreed… then we went down and I passed that test and Uncle Floyd enrolled me in a driving school… the instructor thought I did such a good job with my lessons… he encouraged me to take my actual test… annnnd… here I am!"

Penny was agog. "ALL IN ONE WEEK?"

Leonard just smiled wider. "Yup!"

Penny scrunched her eye brows. "So if you got your license… when did you turn sixteen?"

Leonard stopped smiling. "Well… just after I got here… before we… went up to your cabin…"

Again Penny thought about being naked in her room at the cabin with Brad. She tried to shake the thoughts from her head. "Why didn't you tell me? You had a birthday party without ME?"

Leonard now looked uncomfortable. "No…nothing like that… I… we… my family doesn't really celebrate birthdays. On account of my mother not thinking it's our accomplishment… it's really hers…"

Penny sat straight up and her towel dropped to her waist showing off her chest that was affected by the cool breeze. She looked confused. "That's crazy… we gotta do something for your birthday…"

Leonard smiled at Penny… nobody ever wanted to give him a birthday party before. He noticed her towel slip to her waist and then felt ashamed for glancing immediately down. As quick as he could, Leonard looked away. "I've never really had a birthday party before"

Penny saw Leonard's eyes scan her body before looking away and picked up her towel, draping it over her shoulders covering herself. Penny looked down at her hands. "So… why were you staring at me… you know… when I came out in my bathing suit… and when I jumped into the pond?"

Leonard blushed a little. He could feel his throat go a little dry. "Well… first of all… that dive was amazing..." He was trying to figure out how to not embarrass himself… thinking about the image of her slim figure passing over his head… her arms held out so straight… her face concentrating on the dive… her chest… hips… and then long legs… Leonard didn't want to make Penny uncomfortable with the first part of what else she asked him. He really couldn't think of much to say. Penny just stared back at him waiting for more of an answer. Leonard finally just sighed and shyly looked away. "And… well… you're just… you know… pretty…" Penny immediately turned red and Leonard could see that he was making her uncomfortable. "SOoooo… ummmm… now that I have my driver's license… you want to maybe go out somewhere?"

Penny's eyes went wide… "Out?... Somewhere?... like… going OUT?...like?"

Leonard was now at a loss for words. He could see Penny's eye fluttering quickly and she was glancing this way and that… "No… no… not like… going-out… just… going… out… like to the mall… or something." He was a little disappointed at her reaction…

Penny could feel her heart stop racing and she started to breathe slower. "Ummm… okay…sure… cause we're friends… and friends go to places like the mall… and stuff… and I hate the way this bathing suit looks on me… my legs are too skinny and it just hangs on me."

Leonard took a breath and just smiled… "Good… good… like you said… friends go places…" He then tried to burn the image of Penny walking out of the house in that bathing suit… into his brain… how could she think that her legs were too skinny… and maybe it hung on her a bit but the way it hung on her was perfect.

Penny smiled. "Yeah… sure… so let's go to the mall… I mean… it's your birth day and all and I need to buy some stuff anyway… so when do you want to go?"

Uncle Floyd and Penny's mom just happened to come out of the house right then. Floyd was carrying a small bag with Leonard's clothes in it. He pulled out Leonard's t-shirt and tossed it to his nephew. "Leonard… my boy… it's time we took leave of these good people. Put on your shirt. I'll drive back home." He could see the disappointment on Leonard's face. "Don't worry Leonard, you can have the car to drive. It is just safer if I drive considering I am wearing proper footwear." He turned to Penny and her mother. "Ladies… good evening…"

Floyd led the way to the car… Leonard got into the passenger side and rolled down the window. "See ya tomorrow Penny…"

As they drove away, Penny got off the porch swing and went to go to her room to change into some clothes. Maybe she could get that ride on Buttercup in after all. Henrietta stood at the railing and watched her youngest daughter thoughtfully enter the house. Something was going on with those two children… She wasn't sure what it was, but she saw how Leonard looked at her daughter and how Penny reacted to his company. It wasn't real clear to her that the two friends really understood what was going on between them.

Penny stepped out of her bathing suit and glanced a look at herself in the full length mirror in her room… she turned this way and that getting a look at her breasts in profile and her developing waist. She ran her hands down her sides feeling the different contours and frowned… "I hate my legs". Penny pulled on a pair of shorts and a loose tank top. She climbed up on her bed and brought Liam with her. She looked into the bear's eyes and noticed that they were the same brown that were Leonard's. She ruffled the small patch of curly pink fur on top of his head. It reminded her of Leonard's curls that she rubbed out of his face earlier today. After a hug, Penny held Liam close to her chest with both arms.

Penny held the bear just below her chin. She took a deep breath and just thought… What did it mean that Leonard thought that she was … "You know…pretty". Leonard was her friend… they were friends… best friends… maybe… but friends… right? Sure he looked kinda cute in a dorky kinda way… but he wasn't like the other nerds or geeks in her class… Leonard was really kind of interesting… and fun to be around… even when he wanted to do some geeky stuff like go to the comic book store… He made her laugh… Brad was her boyfriend… well… before he turned into a jerk… he was who everybody said she go out with… She thought she could tell Brad anything… but it was not the same as when she was with Leonard… And now Timmy was asking about her… and he was really cute… Valerie and the girls better stay away from him if they know what's good for them… but what did Leonard mean when he said "maybe we could go out somewhere"… Did he really mean just going out? And not GOING out? Cause friends DID do things together… and GO places… and if they were BEST friends… they could tell each other ANYTHING… and they would always be there for each other… no matter what… not like with her and Brad… she didn't care if she ever talked to him again. But Leonard… it hurt so much when he left… that was something she didn't want to happen again… It was too hard… Penny didn't want to lose Leonard again.

OH Man… this meant that Penny was going to have to go to Denise's room and get into her bed and wait for her to come home again…


	17. Chapter 17

**Their first ride**

 **Don't own em... wish I did**

Penny rolled over to the confused look on her mother's face. "Penny? Why are you in Denise's bed?"

Penny turned away and pulled the covers over her head. "Wanted to talk to Denise…"

Henrietta smiled. This was the entrance she had been waiting for. "Does this have anything to do with Leonard?"

Penny buried her head deeper into the pillows. "He's just my friend…"

As her mother turned to leave the room, she tossed a remark back to her daughter. "Well… that "FRIEND" of yours is sitting in the kitchen nervously handling a glass of orange juice while your father pretends to read the morning paper."

Penny's eyes immediately went wide open and she rustled out of bed not quite extricating herself from the bed covers. As Penny found herself falling to the floor, she let out one comment. "DAMMIT".

Henrietta smiled. "That's not appropriate language for a girl of your age this early in the morning… and good morning to you too". She then closed the bedroom door and went back to the kitchen to see how Leonard and Wyatt were getting along.

Penny rushed into the bathroom, threw off her clothes and quickly took a shower and washed her hair. There were so many things she had going through her mind… Timmy… Leonard… Valerie and Tammy… even Brad… Why was it that when she had so many things to talk about, Denise wasn't around?

When she got out of the shower, Penny grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts while drying her hair as best she could with a towel. She then went to her dresser and took a hair scrunchie and put it on her wrist for when her hair dried a bit more. For now, she just flipped her hair quickly to one side parting her it on the left side. Running back into the bathroom, Penny put on some light makeup and lip gloss.

Penny finally emerged into the kitchen to see her father peering around his newspaper at Leonard. Wyatt looked at the young boy sitting across from him. "So… I've been told you have gotten your driver's license…" It was more of a statement than a question.

Penny could see Leonard swallow hard. He looked kinda cute… all nervous and stuff… Leonard did the best he could. "Ummm… y… yessir… my first try…"

Penny smiled at Leonard's accomplishment and then felt a little funny… remembering she wanted to talk to her sister about all this stuff. "Where's Denise anyway?"

Wyatt heard Penny rustling down the stairs just a bit before. "Well then… Leonard… it's good to see that you had the good sense not to take to any of Penny's lesson then…" A big smile came across his face.

Penny stepped further into the room. "Funny Dad!"

Leonard turned, surprised to see Penny. "Well, to be honest… sir… I had my eyes closed most of the time that day".

Penny hung her jaw and gasped. "Leonard!"

Just then Penny's Mom turned with a plate full of pancakes. She had been listening in on all the commotion while cooking. "Pay no attention to these two Leonard… and Wyatt… I had a nice visit with Floyd when Leonard drove over yesterday… he assures me that Leonard is a very conscientious driver." She then turned to her daughter. "Denise probably stayed with that new boyfriend of hers… Frank… I think his name is…"

Wyatt put his paper down and picked up his coffee. "Like I said… the boy has good sense." He looked over and winked at Leonard.

Penny rolled her eyes and sighed. She rummaged through the cupboard and pulled out the Strawberry Pop Tarts and two juice boxes from the fridge. "C'mon Leonard… we need to get to the mall…"

Henrietta shook her head. "One of these days… you're gonna turn INTO one of those Pop Tarts!" Penny turned quickly to her mother and poked out her tongue as the two children left the house.

Wyatt turned as they left the kitchen. "Don't go eating while driving young woman!"

Penny practically dragged Leonard out of the house and to his car. She then handed him the food and drink, turned her back to the car and lifted herself up on the hood of the car. She turned and took some pop tarts and one of the juice boxes and placed them next to herself. Penny smiled and kicked off her flip flops, sitting with her knees bent and her feet flat on the hood making sure she wouldn't slide off. She stretched her arms out straight, leaned back on her hands, arching her back slightly and shaking her hair out so it could dry while yawning just a bit. "MMMmmm… it's gonna be a nice day today." She then put one of her legs straight out and turned to smile at Leonard. "It's gonna be a HOT one…"

Leonard stood there and pretty much gawked at her… the arch in Penny's back did nothing more than accentuate her chest and she looked absolutely beautiful leaning back and stretched out on the hood of his car…. Suddenly… before Penny really noticed he was staring AGAIN… he coughed and placed his Pop Tarts on the hood of the car and popped the straw into his juice so he could take a sip. His mouth was completely dry from watching Penny pose on the car. "Umm… yeah… it's a good thing we're going to the mall then…" Leonard then ran a hand through his hair feeling a slight bit of sweat on the back of his neck.

Penny finished her Pop Tarts and juice. She swung her feet over the side of the hood of the car and put on her flip flops then hopped off the car. She quickly swung her hair slightly to the side and into a low ponytail flipping the scrunchie off her wrist and onto her hair. "So whatcha want to do at the mall? It's your birthday after all…"

Leonard quickly finished his "breakfast" and shrugged. "I don't know… I don't go there much… what do you usually do? … And it isn't my birthday… this is just because we're… you know… friends… remember?"

Penny smiled. "Well… then we could just go shopping then… I'll show ya… it's tons of fun… Mom gave me some money for some things…. Or we could just hang out… but that's usually more fun if there are a bunch of us."

They got into Leonard's car and he skillfully, although a little slowly for Penny's taste drove them to the Mall… parking safely in space a bit farther away from the door than Penny's friends or sister parked.

Once inside the mall…, Penny found the first shoe store she could and promptly tried on better than twenty pair of shoes which ranged from flip flops to sandals to flats to wedges ending in heels. She picked up a pair of beige webbed leather flats that she thought she could wear with both jeans and skirts.

Next… was a trendy Teens store where Penny had been spying a few cute dresses. "OOOOOH…. OOoooh… we need to go in here… wait till you see this dress …" Leonard wasn't quite prepared for what was unfolding before his eyes… Penny was dragging him right through the bra and pantie section over to the petite section. Leonard was a little intimidated by all the frilly things that were "just over there". Penny sat Leonard down on a chair outside the fitting rooms after she pulled three dresses off assorted racks and held them up in front of her. Leonard had no real opinion other than they were all pretty. Penny stood in front of him and sighed. "Will it be easier if I try them on?..." Leonard blankly looked back at her. Penny huffed… "Fine… I'll try them on then…" Not really minding it one bit, and smiling, Penny turned and went into the fitting rooms. Each time Penny came out to show Leonard a dress… he marveled at how pretty she looked. She took a little spin as she showed them off to her new/old best friend. Penny as usual wore no bra that day so one of the dresses showed a little too much which made Leonard blush and Penny quickly pull the top closed as she came to a stop after her twirl. Penny stood wearing the last of the dresses and asked. "Leonnnnard… I need help… you have to tell me what you think… it's what best friends do… "

After what Leonard classified as an experience that was both exhilarating and agonizingly tedious,… he told her that the first dress was pretty… but the color didn't go with her eyes… the second dress was pretty… but it was the one that easily let Penny have a wardrobe mishap if she wasn't careful when she bent over or turned quickly. Penny settled on a floral print on a white dress that Leonard said really made her hair and eyes look "so pretty" and Penny thought would go perfectly with her new shoes.

Noticing that by the time they made her decision, and Penny went to change into her regular clothes, Leonard was actually sitting in the chair with his head back and rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other held his glasses, Penny smiled. "Oh Sweetie… this was supposed to be your bir… I mean… what do you want to do?"

Leonard sat up… now a little embarrassed. "Maybe get something to eat?"

Penny smiled. "That sounds like fun… but we have to get one more thing first… c'mon". Penny then pulled Leonard along after she gave him her packages. They wound around the mall until Penny found the shop she was looking for. "Okay here it is… now just stand over here … I'll be right back."

Leonard found himself smack dab in the middle of a woman's bathing suit section. Penny had run off and started to pull off a few things from the rack. They all looked way too small for a normal human being to get into as far as Leonard was concerned.

When Penny came back to where she left Leonard, she grinned. "Wait right here… I hate my old bathing suit… tell me what you think of these…" Leonard wasn't quite sure what was happening.

A short while later, Penny stepped out in a yellow bikini that hugged her body perfectly. Smiling widely… Penny spoke out. "What do you think?" Leonard could see the curves of her hips fully exposed by the short panty… her smooth belly… her perky breasts held by the stretched material of the bra held up with a small strap behind her neck and around her back… the smooth curves of her bottom as she did the same twirl on her slim toned legs as when she was trying on dresses…

Leonard could not hide the look on his face… rather than blush, Leonard's face went ashen white and he immediately looked to the floor. "Ummmm… Penny…. I… I think I'll just go to the video game store…"

Penny was a little confused as Leonard walked quickly away. She looked down at herself and then back at Leonard… "What?" Penny shrugged and went back into the dressing room trying on similar suits one in electric blue and the other one pink. Deciding that she already had her pink suit at home, and blue was…. Ehhh…. She decided on the yellow. Partly because it was different and partly because she kind of liked the look on Leonard's face when he saw her in it. Well… the look he had before he turned white and bolted out of the store.

Penny found Leonard looking through the different choices of video games… still carrying her purchases from before. She was happy to see that he had gotten the normal color back into his face as she snuck up from behind. "See anything good?"

Leonard jumped back and gasped. "Penny!.. Hi…!

Penny giggled at his response. "Ha!... gotcha!... Why did you run away? You looked like you were gonna throw up or something… Did I look THAT bad?"

Leonard immediately felt the blood rushing away from his head… He took a few deep breaths and put down the video game he was looking at. "NO… nooo… you looked great… I mean pretty… well not just pretty…" Leonard looked down at the floor.

Penny smiled and tilted her head getting his attention. "Leonard… it's okay… I'm sorry that you felt uncomfortable… but it was just a bathing suit… If we go swimming back home… you're gonna have to get used to it… and like I said… you need to tell me how it looks… I 'd like to have another opinion…"

Leonard waved his hands quickly back and forth… "Yeah … I know… and I probably will… at some point… but it was just… and you're just… and… you were standing there… and looking so… well…"

Penny smiled. "Thank you… and it really helped having you with me today… now let's go get something to eat."

They went to the food court and Penny took a seat while Leonard went to the Burger Place to get a couple of the specials that came with fries and soda. Penny sat with her packages next to her and looked over to see Tammy, Anna and Lisa. Smiling, Penny got up and went over to talk with her friends.

Their laughter was a bit loud when Penny ran over to them and Leonard turned to see what the commotion was. He thought he heard Penny's high pitched laugh. Not seeing Penny at the table where they put her purchases, Leonard scanned the area and saw Penny talking and laughing with some other girls. Suddenly, Penny turned and pointed in his direction and waved when she saw him look back at her. Not really knowing what to do, Leonard waved back at the girls. Leonard then turned away and back to the Burger Place to place their order.

As Penny and Tammy were talking, Timmy walked up and looked at Penny and smiled. Penny immediately stopped talking and Tammy started. Far be it for Tammy to let a second go by without commenting on something. Penny's stomach did a flip as Timmy looked at her. Penny felt a wave of heat come over her and looked down shyly. Tammy, Anna and Lisa kept talking and Penny just sort of froze. She could hear her friends talking but couldn't make out any of their words. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart, it was so fast. All she could feel was the gaze Timmy was giving her, suddenly there was a chill and she got goose bumps. Suddenly Timmy reached out for her arm and started to talk to her.

Across the area, Leonard took the tray full of food from the cashier and turned to make his way back to their table. He looked up and saw that Penny was still not at the table. Looking over to where he had seen Penny with her friends, Leonard saw Penny standing looking shyly up at a tall boy with blonde hair.


	18. Chapter 18

**More at the mall**

 **With two friends I do not own**

Leonard turned and went to sit down at the table that Penny had placed her purchases at. He sat in the seat that was facing away from Penny and the group of her friends. He unwrapped his burger and squeezed out some catsup for his fries and just looked at them. Suddenly from the side, Penny whooshed in and sat down opposite him.

Penny smiled as she took one of Leonard's fries, dipped it in catsup and popped it into her mouth. "Those girls are **cr-AY-zy**! I can't believe we haven't seen that much of each other… but the beginning of the summer was kinda… ehhh…" Penny immediately saw Leonard's face fall. "Not because of you Leonard… That's been great… just like before you left… I got my best friend back… it was on account of me needing a break from all that happened at the end of the year… and then there was the fact that… I WAS grounded for a whole week… and then… well… then we're here!

Leonard couldn't help but smile. Penny was kind of cute when she got all wound up about things… she just sort of mushed everything together in her head and let everything just sort of fall out of her mouth all at once.

Penny looked at Leonard as he was smiling at her. She had taken a bite of Leonard's burger and had a full mouth. "Wha?"

Leonard giggled. "Nothing… you just look kinda… cute that's all". He then reached over and took Penny's burger and unwrapped it while looking at the pile of fries in front of him. He decided that it would just be easier if he poured all the fries into one pile.

Penny smiled and took a couple of fries and stuffed them in her mouth and smile while swallowing. "Awww...Thanks… it has been a really fun day".

Leonard took a bite of the burger he had now laid claim to. "So… who was that?"

Penny sipped on her soda. "Just Tammy, Anna and them…" She took a few more fries and then a bite of burger.

Leonard sipped his soda and at up a little. "And them…..who?"

Penny thought. "Just Lisa…"

Leonard frowned. "Ummm what about the guy?"

Penny sipped more soda… "Timmy?... he's just one of the guys in my grade… kinda cute… he's just Timmy…"

Leonard scrunched his brow. "Is he one of Brad's friends?"

Penny stopped eating at the mention of Brad's name. "No… Brad's a jerk… Timmy lives on the other side of town… He doesn't hang out with Brad's friends… he's kind of a loner…"

Leonard looked down at his food, swirling a French fry in the catsup. "Do you like him?"

Penny took the fry from Leonard's hand. "If you keep mushing this around… you'r e gonna lose all the crispy on it!..." She popped it in her mouth and thought then scrunched up her nose. "Yeah… maybe… I don't know… he's cute and all… but… I don't know…" Penny then took the last bite of her burger and balled up the wrapper and turned and threw it at the garbage can… getting it right in. She pumped her fist. "YESSsss! So what do we do now?"

Leonard was a little amazed at the shot Penny made. "Well… we could go to the arcade…"

Penny took the last sip of her soda and then picked up all the wrappers and empty cups and things throwing them away. "Sure… that sounds like fun…"

* * *

The two of them went over to the arcade and started to play the two player competition games. As it turned out… Penny was a much better driver in these games… they seemed to thrive on willy nilly turns and berserk driving conditions. Nothing was by the rules of the road as Leonard understood them. It didn't matter whether they were riding on motorcycles, or race cars or tanks. Penny always seemed to make out better in the end. The shooting games were no better… Penny was clearly a better shot than anyone Leonard had played with before.

After Penny basically wiped the floor with him, Leonard offered to buy a victory sundae at the ice cream shop. Penny's response was not expected but adorable just the same. Penny's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "REALLY? GREAT! My mom won't let me EVER get what I want…." They stood in front of the counter and Penny looked and looked…. "OH!... I KNOW! … Double Chocolate Fudge… and Swiss Chocolate… and Peanut butter Chocolate swirl…. With hot fudge…. And DOUBLE whipped cream… with a gazillion cherries!... And SPRINKLES…. Lots of Chocolate SPRINKLES!..."

Most everything was the way Penny had wanted except for the gazillion cherries… She took her sundae and sat at a table with her legs crossed while sitting on the chair. Leonard sat across from her with a few scoops of fruit sorbet smiling as Penny devoured her sundae. At one point Penny looked up and had her lips completely surrounded by chocolate. Leonard almost choked on a scoop of his while Penny just looked at him… "What?"

Leonard just smiled and picked up a napkin. "You have a little something on your mouth". Handing Penny the napkin, Leonard finished his sorbet.

Penny took the napkin and wiped her mouth and then looked wide eyed at the napkin and then up at Leonard. "Why didn't you TELL me? This is SO embarrassing!" Penny immediately scanned the entire area to see if any of her friends were still around. Thankfully all of them had left. "Leonard… you can't let me do that again… EVER!"

Leonard looked confused. "Okay... but you were having such a good time…"

Penny finished wiping up and then finished her sundae with much more controlled smaller spoonfulls. "Doesn't matter… If anyone saw me like that?... if it ever got back to the girls… especially like… Valerie…

Ugh… Just don't let that happen again… you gotta promise me… friend's pact…" Penny held out her pinky finger. "Pinky swear…" Leonard locked his pinky with Penny's and her frown turned to a smile. "Thanks… so… where to now?"

Leonard smiled. "We could go to the comic book store…"

Penny thought. "Well… you're driving… so… yeah".

* * *

A little while later the two friends came up on the Comic book store. Just outside was a bicycle rack with a Black and Silver Motocross cycle with straight across handle bars and large nobby tires and long seat. Penny looked at it. "WOW! That is SO COOL! It must be one of those Mountain bikes….!"

Leonard couldn't help but to see the excitement in Penny's face when she saw the cycle. He opened the door and stood waiting for Penny to finish admiring it. Finally, she turned and went into the comic book store.

Once inside, Penny followed Leonard over to the Super Hero section, not really planning on buying anything today because she sort of spent all her money on the things she picked up at the mall. Leonard was pretty much leafing through some old collector's edition comics when he looked up and saw who he thought was Timmy looking through one of the graphic novels in the corner. He nudged Penny and asked. "Isn't that that guy from the mall earlier? "

Penny put down the Wonder Woman comic she was reading and gasped. "It IS!... why would he be here?"

Leonard frowned. "Why… because this isn't someplace you would see someone like him?"

Penny stammered a bit. "N... N… no… it's just that… never mind!" The two of them went over to where Timmy was. Penny tapped him on the shoulder. "Timmy?"

Timmy turned quickly not expecting to know anyone here. He then looked around quickly. "P… P… Penny… Hi… I was just…"

Penny frowned. "What's wrong? Don't ya want to be seen in a comic book store? What? Like it's some kind of crime? There's nothing wrong with being here…"

Timmy's eyes went a little wide and Leonard smiled at Penny's statement. Timmy scratched his head… "Nothing like that… I was just surprised to see someone like you in here…"

Penny was now a little annoyed. "Whattaya MEAN… someone like ME? What are YOU doing here?"

Timmy looked down a bit… "Well.. I'm kinda… a science fiction… Nerd…"

Penny now gasped… "No you're NOT!" Timmy just shrugged. Penny stepped a little closer. "I come in here ALL the time… you've never been here before…"

Leonard turned to Penny. "Since WHEN do you come in here… at least not alone?"

Penny looked over at Leonard… "Since ALWAYS!... So Timmy why haven't you been here before?"

Timmy looked up. "I live all the way on the other side of town…. And I just got my new Motocross Cycle".

Penny gasped. "That's yours? Outside? It is SOOOooo COOL!"

Timmy smiled. "Do you ride?"

Penny smiled softly. "I HAVE a bike… but it's not like yours…"

Leonard didn't exactly like where this was going. "So… Timmy… you're into Graphic Novels? Have you read the Batman Demons? Or the X-men? Or Spiderman Unmasked?"

Timmy now turned his attention to Leonard. "Yeah.. I've read the Batman… and I was going to pick this one up". Timmy held up the Spiderman Unmasked. "They are so much better than the stand alone comic books."

Leonard frowned. "Hold on… what makes you say something like that?"

For the next forty five minutes, Timmy and Leonard argued the differences of the longer graphic novels as opposed to the shorter comic books moving on to the more diverse characters you could find in the comic books as opposed to the more complex story lines of the graphic novels.

Penny huffed shortly after she was obviously being ignored and found a soft couch in the corner and picked out a Betty and Veronica comic book to occupy herself with… after a while, Penny just leaned over while resting on the couch and fell asleep.

Leonard and Timmy finished their discussion with Timmy picking out a few serial comic books in the Superman series and Leonard picking up the Newest Spiderman graphic novel. They both came back to where Penny was sleeping and Timmy turned to Leonard. "So… you and Penny?"

Leonard thought of telling Timmy about how he felt about her, but couldn't do that because he remembered her looking at Timmy in the mall and he heard the words of her father to him when he tried to tell her father that nothing happened when Penny brought them up to the cabin.

 _"_ _Son… I'm relyin on you to do just that… nothing… except keeping Penny company… If something is going to happen… then it needs to take its time…"_

Leonard shrugged and looked at Timmy. "Penny and me? Nah.. we're just friends…"

Timmy was a little amazed. "I got tell ya… I don't know how you could be friends with her… without doing something about it…"

Leonard looked up at Timmy and then back toward Penny." Well… actually…"

Timmy looked from Penny's sleeping form to Leonard. "So… you want to get together… you know compare notes about the novel and these comics?"

Leonard pulled his eyes away from looking at the sleeping form of Penny. "Ummm sure… I could come pick you up or you could come over to my house." Leonard scribbled his address down on the back of Timmy's receipt.

Timmy smiled… "Great… maybe I'll ride over… Say bye to Penny for me." Timmy turned and went out of the comic book store leaving Leonard with a hopefully not too upset Penny.

Leonard went over and sat on the couch just below where Penny had brought her feet up on the couch. He really didn't know how to wake her up. He was never in a situation like this before.

The problem sort of solved itself when Penny snorted herself awake. When it happened, Penny sat up immediately knowing full well what she had done. Looking around quickly just as she did at the ice cream shop, she turned and saw Leonard staring at her with an amused look on his face.

Leonard could see the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry Penny, I assume we're still bound by the agreement set out in the pinky swear… besides… none of your friends would probably be caught dead in here…"

Penny pointed her finger at him. "You bet we are… and stop putting down the things you are interested in… they are what makes you…you". She then did another quick scan of the area. "Where's Timmy?"

Leonard's smile fell just a bit. "He had to leave… but we had a really cool time… He wants to get together again about superhero stuff… I like him…"

Penny smirked. "You do huh? That's just great…" Penny sat up and found her flip flops and looked around to see who was looking in her direction. Seeing no body except Leonard, She stood up and stretched, arching her back and twisting first left then right. Noticing Leonard's small stare, she smiled knowing that he couldn't see her. "Okay… I guess it's time we got going".

On the way back to Penny's house they really didn't say much. Leonard wasn't really that talkative while he was driving, wanting to make sure he obeyed all the laws, lights, stop signs and most importantly… the speed limit. Penny occupied her time reflecting on the day. She had an absolute BALL dragging Leonard around while she picked out some things to buy. She was really happy that she did that with Leonard… it showed her that he was willing to really be her friend, and that made her feel very happy. She wasn't planning on meeting up with Timmy at the mall though, she didn't get to sort all that out just yet. Denise wasn't home and it wasn't something that she wanted to talk to her mother about just yet. Things didn't seem to be too bad though... except that Timmy seemed to be more interested in Leonard than he was in her. Who would have thought that someone that looked like Timmy would be some kind off nerd. Not that being a nerd was necessarily a bad thing… but you certainly wouldn't know it to look at him… and he had that really cool cycle….


	19. Chapter 19

**There's nothing like sisterly advice?**

 **Do own one... but not the other**

Penny wound up brooding pretty much the whole evening after Leonard dropped her off at the farm. She stayed in her room after dinner with the door ajar waiting for Denise to come home. When Denise seemed to sneak in WAY after midnight, Penny quickly made her way down the hall to Denise's room. Denise did not see Penny go into her room as she had taken a rather quick detour into the bathroom.

Penny perched herself on the edge of Denise's bed waiting patiently for her sister. It was at that moment that Penny heard the rather distinct sounds of Denise emptying her stomach of its contents. Penny sighed… this wasn't one of those times that Penny wanted to put up with "drunk Denise"… Penny needed "smart experienced… older sister… Denise".

Denise wiped her face with a washcloth and made her way to her room. Upon opening the door, she saw a rather pensive Penny sitting at the edge of her bed sitting on her hands and swinging her feet from side to side.

Penny looked up at her sister. "Are you drunk?"

Denise came and sat next to her sister, actually leaning her head on Penny's shoulder. "No… just a bad stomach…" Denise was happy to have the company… she was going to stay at Frank's again but they had an argument and Denise really didn't want to be alone right now.

Penny turned and rubbed Denise's back just like her mother would have done. "Did you eat something bad?"

Denise let out a sigh. "God… I HOPE so!"

Penny was confused. "You WANT to be sick?"

Denise chuckled just a bit. "Well… being sick wouldn't last that long if it was just food poisoning…" Denise looked into her sister's questioning eyes. "Never mind me… what's up Squirt?"

The two sisters got further up onto the bed and rested against the headboard… Penny holding Denise's hands in hers while Denise leaned into her sister for comfort. Penny sighed. "I don't know what to do… I'm stuck".

Denise smiled. "This sounds like BOY trouble… Not so sure I'm gonna be all that much help…"

Penny shifted so the two girls were now lying flat looking up at the ceiling. "C'mon Deni… I need some help here."

Denise smiled inwardly. "I get that… I'm just saying that I have screwed things up with plenty of guys… maybe I'm not the best one to ask."

Penny sighed. "Well… I'm NOT asking MOM!"

Denise giggled. "Yeeaaaahhhh… that wouldn't go over so well…. Penelope… stay away from those boys… you've seen what they did to your sister… never wear short skirts… always wear a bra… no kissing… and for god's sake… keep your legs together… your virginity is something to cherish…"

Penny looked at her sister with a bit of a stare. "Really… Denise…"

Denise sat up. "Sorry… sorry… you know what? I'm hungry… we need some snacks." With that, Denise got up off the bed and went to the kitchen followed closely by Penny. They rummaged through the cupboard to find some chips and some drinks and some other snacks. Returning to Denise's room, they sat against the headboard again with the assorted packages strewn about them.

Penny looked at the array of things brought back. There were potato chips, pretzels, red vines, cheese crackers, a jar of pickles, chocolate syrup, beef jerky and soft drinks. "Are you sure about all this… it's pretty late and you were just in the bathroom getting sick…"

Denise pulled a pretzel out of a bag and dipped it into a jar of chocolate fudge. "Yeah… well… it comes and goes… SOooo what's up with you?"

Penny sighed as she took hold of the bag of chips. "You were right… It's a boy thing…"

Denise smiled as she took a bite of a pickle. "Yeah… I figured as much… SPILL!"

Penny sighed and took a red vine out of the package. "There's this boy… Timmy… and he's been hanging around with Tammy, Anna and them…"

Denise went directly for the potato chips and dipped one in the chocolate. "What's it to you? If he's hanging around with Tammy?"

Penny sighed and took a sip of soda and then some pretzels. "That's just it… he's been hanging around them at the mall. And all he's been doing with them… is asking about ME!"

Denise took a red vine. "What about you and Leonard?"

Penny quickly turned her head. "What about Leonard… We're just friends."

Denise chuckled. "Well… somebody better tell that to Leonard… OOOHHhhhh … is THAT why you're here?" Penny just stared at her sister. Denise then put down her snacks and shifted towards looking more directly at Penny. "Sweetie… what's going on with you and these boys… ALL of these boys…"

Penny twisted the bed covers in her hands. "I don't know… Timmy's cute… and all the girls think he's cute… and… well… they think that because I'm not with Brad anymore… that I should be with Timmy… on account that he is… you know… asking about me…"

Denise prodded. "And what about Brad? Is it over?"

Penny shot a look of ice at her sister. "Brad is a jerk… he's a liar… he only cares about his OWN reputation… he spreads rumors… and YES… it is DEFINITELY… O-V-E-R !"

Denise smiled. "Good… if he doesn't respect you enough… no matter what happened"… Denise threw her hands up in defence. "NOT saying anything DID happen… he's the kinda person you should definitely stay away from. Now… what about Leonard?"

Penny didn't even try to deny anything. "He's sweet and understanding and fun and easy to talk to, always asks me what I want to do and what's wrong if I seem mad… even though when he does that, you can really tell he's kind of afraid at what I might say… in case it might be something he did… not that he would do something… although leaving me alone in the comic book store while he spends the entire afternoon with Timmy talking about all that super hero stuff came pretty close… I mean… REALLY? And what's that all about anyway? Timmy goes around asking all the girls about me… then makes goo goo eyes at me in the mall… and oh boy does he have such nice blue eyes… and it's not like I didn't look back… I just sort of stood there not knowing WHAT to do… But what's all that about?… He just leaves me alone in the comic book store… to be with LEONARD? I actually fell asleep!"

Denise waived her hands. "Hold on… holllld onnnn! Leonard and Timmy know each other?"

Penny tried to explain. "No… well… yes… sortof… Timmy knows the girls… cause we're in the same grade and all… and he knows me… you know… for the same reason… and Leonard knows me… we're best friends… and we've been hanging out since he got back from New Jersey… except for the week I was grounded and well… they… Leonard and Timmy… just met in the comic book store because I wanted to do something that Leonard wanted to do because it was Leonard's birthday and he just got his license and Timmy was just there... because apparently he's a bit geeky with the comic book thingy... and Leonard and him just sort of hit it off… And then… it was like I was there ALONE!... I couldn't just LEAVE… how would THAT look… especially if it got back to school!... Being ignored by a couple of geeky guys?"

Denise rummaged around them to find the bag of M&M's. "So you like this Timmy kid?"

Penny crossed her arms. "He's NOT a kid!"

Denise smiled and passed the M&M's to Penny. "OH Sweetie… you're ALL just kids!"

Penny took the candy and poured herself a handful. "Shut Up… and YES… maybe… everyone says I should… and if I didn't… then Tammy would move right in… or worse… Valerie…" Penny then filled her mouth with the M&M's. Denise pulled another pickle out of the jar. Penny stared in disbelief. "That's just gross…"

Denise smiled as she followed the pickle up with some beef jerky. "Yeah well… tough… Anyway… look… you're just fourteen… date Leonard and be friends with Timmy… keep him on the line…"

Penny looked on and shook her head. "On the line for WHAT?... And Leonard is my FRIEND… we're FRIENDS… We like spending time together… I don't have much experience… you know… like you… and really only with Brad… and he was such a jerk… and I wouldn't want Leonard to be… ugh…. I don't know…"

Denise wiped her hands. "Then date Timmy and be friends with Leonard… Or be friends with both of them… or DATE both of them… You're only FOURTEEN!... it's WAY too early for you to be getting all snarky about any of this… Boys are gonna be boys… and you're gonna find out pretty quickly now that they have only ONE thing on their minds… and it's all in their PANTS… and all they want to do is get into YOUR pants… I think there's a little refresher course that we should go over before you start getting mixed up with either of these guys… First… Kissing… relax… and don't be afraid if they try to slip a little tongue… you'll find that you're really gonna like it. It's like the ultimate primer." Penny stopped eating and started to pay attention. "Then there's the foreplay… Remember what I told you… YOU'RE in charge… Guys are WAY more visual than girls… so don't give it up so easy. They do a fair amount of gawking at you… especially with your boobs… that's when they start to get handsy… You're gonna like that too… They're probably gonna want something here and there… and that's Okay… They'll be satisfied if you just help them out… don't be afraid… that thing won't break…"

The next half hour or so… was a full blown explanation on what to expect boys to doTO her and what they would expect FROM her and what she could do to move things along without really giving them anything. Some of it was interesting and some of it Penny felt was just gross and there was no way she would do any of that. Denise just wanted to make sure that Penny wasn't surprised the next time anything happened and that she wasn't so unprepared.

Suddenly Denise looked at her sister and put her hand to her mouth. Her eyes went wide and Penny watched as her sister hopped off the bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Penny sat silent for a moment until she heard the telltale sounds of Denise throwing up again. Penny proceeded to clean up all the snacks they had brought in from the kitchen, quietly placing them back into the cupboard. When finished, Penny went back to Denise's room to see if she was okay or if Denise needed anything more. She patiently sat on the edge of the bed just as she was when Denise came out of the bathroom earlier. Denise smiled weakly as she came and sat down next to her sister.

Penny smiled wickedly. "Care for any more chocolate covered Beef Jerky and pickles?" At the sight of the horrified look on Denise's face, Penny stopped kidding her sister. "Sorry… sorry… are you going to be okay?" Penny was more worried now about her sister than her own problems.

Finally Denise looked into her little sister's eyes recognizing the concern they held. Denise wanted to help Penny come to terms with her problem before she finally lay down and put this night behind her. She felt like crap and she needed some rest. "Look… Sweetie… the first step is to figure out who you want to be with… short term… you have a LONG way to go before you have to make a commitment to anyone… these are the best years of your life… don't be a slut… but don't be a nun either… there are a LOTTA options out there… don't let anyone tell you what you should do or who you should be with… That's ALL on you. You get to pick them out of the crowd. You're a real pretty girl… I'll bet you'll be able to pick out anyone you want and then throw-em away if they don't measure up… and then just go find another… sure some of them will hate you and some may never really want to talk to you again.. but you have so much time… you're so young."

The last words Denise said to Penny were absolutely horrifying… some of them might hate her… and might never want to talk to her… EVER?

Penny left Denise's room and made her way down to her own… it was late and she wanted to just sleep. Unfortunately, things kept running around in her head. She needed to figure out a way to sort this out. Did she like Timmy THAT way? Sure he was cute… those eyes… and that hair… and everyone was after him… and he kept asking about her… And then Leonard… was it true? Did he really like her that way? And if he did… did SHE? And what would happen if they broke up… Denise was right… she WAS young… would Leonard wind up hating her? Would he NOT want to talk to her? It was so hard when he left for New Jersey… would he leave her AGAIN? And if he did… would he EVER come back? Was that something she wanted to risk? Not having Leonard as a friend? She never had a friend like him…


	20. Chapter 20

**Three friends**

 **One mine... the other's not...**

Penny tried to take her sister's advice. She liked Timmy… he was what everybody said a boyfriend WAS. He was cute and tall and had great hair and the most beautiful blue eyes… and Timmy was interested in her... he kept asking about her. The girls must have told him that Brad was definitely out of the picture.

But Denise said Leonard was also interested in her. And Leonard was everything that a boyfriend SHOULD be. He was sweet and nice and always attentive and always did the things that SHE liked to do… even before anything he liked to do… Most of the time, it was her that practically forced Leonard to do something she knew full well that he liked to do.

And now, Timmy and Leonard found out that they had something in common… The Comic Book Store. Whenever the two of them were there, it was like they were in a world of their own… they completely ignored her. Leaving her to rummage through old comic books about two girls... Betty and Veronica... that were kind of friends… after one guy… It was actually pretty ironic… if Denise was right… Leonard and Timmy were two guys… that seemed to be friends… after HER.

Penny didn't do anything about this situation she was in on purpose… she didn't really want to hurt either of them. So it seemed to her that if the three of them hung out together… that would be the best. She wouldn't have to worry about getting into any fix like she did with Brad… pretty much because Leonard would never do anything like THAT to her… he was too sweet… and kind of nervous all the time when they were alone… which she thought was just SO adorable… and with Leonard around, Timmy wouldn't try anything… not that that would be so bad… if Leonard wasn't with them of course… Timmy had the most adorable blue eyes and his lips looked so soft… and he was tall… and had muscles… Just like all the girls were telling her... He was prime boyfriend material. It was a perfect plan… Timmy, Leonard and her could get to know each other better… It wasn't exactly dating both of them… cause she didn't really know what she wanted to do… or with who…

* * *

The three of them were almost inseparable for most of the time. It was only rarely when there were only two of them together. And when that happened, it was usually Leonard and Timmy doing some geeky thing while Penny was out with her girlfriends or training for Junior Rodeo or Leonard and Penny having some time together like they did when Leonard first came back from New Jersey. They WERE best friends after all… that's what best friends DID… spent time together and talked about stuff… although it WAS a little funny… She really couldn't talk to Leonard about BOYS… or stuff like what happened with Brad… that's why Penny needed Denise around… it was just tough these days… Denise kept spending more and more time with Frank… although they seemed to have a big blow up every now and then… probably when the two of them got drunk.

Penny and Leonard spending time together just the two of them didn't go unnoticed by Timmy and it was something that he was not necessarily comfortable with but was unsure that there was any real issue considering that Leonard had told him that Leonard and Penny were just friends. And Anna and Tammy had told him that she wasn't with Brad anymore… so she must be available.

* * *

Leonard found himself in the comic book store browsing through the newest release of the fantastic four. He was waiting for Timmy to show up and he was alone. Penny had begged off this time saying she had to practice barrel racing and calf roping on Buttercup for the Junior Rodeo. She had told him once that she could rope and castrate a calf in SIXTY SECONDS! Leonard was truly amazed the way this summer was turning out. To start things off, he reconnected with Penny… something he had dreamed about and hoped for all the years that he had been back east. NOW… it seemed that he had made another friend. And who would have thought that someone like him would EVER be friends with someone like Timmy. It was true that when the three of them were together… people would give them strange looks. Leonard could only hope that the looks were because such a beautiful girl as Penny was out with TWO guys… the only problem was… when Leonard was out with either Timmy OR Penny alone… the other people would always give the same strange looks… and the looks were the worst when he was alone with Penny.

At any rate… Leonard was more than happy to be able to spend some time with Timmy. He was really pretty interesting and the friendship that was growing between the three of them was another thing Leonard dreamed about. Timmy liked to talk about some pretty interesting things… he was actually pretty smart. The only thing that Leonard didn't like all that much, was that Timmy would ask all kinds of probing questions about Penny. It was true that Penny and Leonard were friends, but Leonard liked to think that they weren't … ONLY… just friends… and some of the things that Timmy wanted to know about Penny were just none of his business…

* * *

Timmy was on his way to the comic book store. It was a nice place to hang out and relax, but there were so many other things to do during the summer. It was nice that he had his motocross cycle. The engine wasn't the biggest or the fastest, but it really hauled if you were going downhill. Maybe he could get Leonard to be interested in something like that just once… Leonard would surely see how much fun it would be. And Penny too… she thought his cycle was cool when she first saw it. Boy would it be nice to get her to take a ride with him… her sitting behind him with her arms around him… holding him tight…

* * *

Timmy pulled up at the Comic Book Store and saw that Leonard's car was already there. Leonard was clearly in the mood for one of his marathon discussions. However, Timmy just wanted to go outside. "Really… Leonard… it's a nice day outside… outside is good… Penny didn't come today… let's see what she's up to…."

Leonard frowned a bit. "I don't have sun block. And Penny was training on how to castrate a calf in under a minute… It's apparently something she does in Junior Rodeo…"

Timmy immediately reached between his own legs. "Yikes… that's gotta hurt… Look… we could just go up to her place and see if she's done…"

Leonard thought. It probably would be better if he was there… it didn't sound like Timmy was going to stay at the Comic Book Store anyway… and there was a better chance that he could keep an eye on Timmy around Penny. "Okay… sure… but how are we gonna get there? Your Cycle is not as fast as my car, and I'm not gonna ride on that thing all the way from here…"

Timmy thought. "Okay… well we can't put my cycle in your trunk… so… I'll follow you… then park down at the end of her drive… then get on the cycle when I get there… then we drive up to her house… She'll think we're a couple of bad asses!"

Leonard smiled. Being a bad ass in Penny's eyes was something that was pretty appealing. "Okay... that sounds like a plan…"

The two of them left the Comic book store and went to their vehicles. Leonard drove off first after telling Timmy where Penny lived. Timmy had never really been there. They mostly just met at the Comic Book Store or someplace else around town.

* * *

When they got to Penny's farm, Timmy got off the Cycle so he could give Leonard the spare helmet. As Timmy was doing that, Leonard took the cycle from Timmy and started to move it to the side out of the way. When he moved it without help, he didn't really have a good grasp of it and it started to fall over. Leonard reached and pulled it back up and over compensated letting it fall on his ankle.

Timmy quickly picked up the cycle and then helped Leonard to his feet. Leonard tried, but couldn't put any pressure on his foot and just hopped around. Timmy held him up with one of Leonard's arms over his shoulder and Timmy's other arm around Leonard's waist. "This wasn't exactly the plan… can you drive your car?"

Leonard tried to walk but quickly picked up his painful foot and hopped a bit. "Doubtful… it's my right foot".

Timmy looked at Leonard. "Well… getting on the back of my cycle is not such a good idea if you can't put pressure on it."

Leonard looked extremely disappointed. "What are we gonna do?"

Timmy shrugged. "Hike it from here… I guess". They both started up the drive to Penny's house one step-hop at a time.

* * *

Penny was just finishing up on brushing down Buttercup. She gave the horse a couple of scoops of oats as a treat and slid the stall door closed. They had a good training session on barrel racing today. Buttercup wasn't overly big for a horse, so she could corner around the barrels much tighter than the bigger horses... and she was FAST! It also helped a bit considering Penny was pretty much fearless when she was in the saddle, leaning deeply into the turns, her cowboy hat lost to her head... held on only by the chin strap around her neck, her blonde hair waving wildly as Buttercup made their way around the barrels.

Penny came out of the barn and slapped her gloves on her jeans causing a bit of dust cloud then jammed her gloves into her back pocket. Reaching back and pulling her hair into a ponytail, she looked off to the side towards the drive to see Timmy and Leonard step-hopping up the path on the gravel. Penny ran over to them and saw that Timmy was helping Leonard walk. "OH my GOD! What happened to you guys?"

Leonard did NOT want to look foolish in front of Penny so he quickly tried to explain. "We were coming over to see you on Timmy's cycle and…"

Penny put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "How fast were you going?"

Timmy couldn't help but to laugh. "Well… that was the plan… anyway… but speed racer here let the cycle fall on his leg".

Penny looked at Leonard horrified. "Are you okay?" Penny then took Leonard's other arm and put it over her shoulder and held him close with her other arm around his waist.

Leonard smiled. "Yeah… it's not that bad…"

Timmy saw the concern in Penny's eyes. "He'll be fine… he mostly got out of the way…" The three friends made their way up to the porch and placed Leonard on one of the chairs and propped his foot up on the other. Timmy and Penny sat next to each other in the porch swing. Penny sat with one leg under the other making her lean a bit in the direction of Timmy. Leonard noticed, but couldn't really do anything about it. Timmy was sitting in "his spot" on the swing… right next to Penny.

It wasn't long before Penny's mother made her way out to the porch to see what all the commotion was. Once she saw that Leonard was injured, she went back into the house and came out with a bag of frozen peas and some towels to place on Leonard's ankle. "Honestly… Leonard… are you EVER going to visit when you don't hurt yourself?" Henrietta tenderly took off Leonard's sneaker and sock looking at the damage. Noticing only some swelling and purple bruising starting, she asked Leonard to move the joint in all directions as she felt his ankle with hands that seemed to know what they were doing. Leonard had never felt that kind of attention from his own mother whenever he came home injured. After a few muffled moans purposely held in by the boy so he wouldn't look weak in front of her daughter, Henrietta smiled to herself. She then put some soft towels under Leonard's ankle and one between the peas and Leonard so it wouldn't get too cold too fast. This wasn't her first trip around the barn with a sprain.

After the makeshift health clinic had settled down and the three friends were alone again, Penny poured them each a lemonade. "So… you brought your cycle with ya?"

Timmy smiled. "Yeah… we were gonna ride up here to show you…"

Penny giggled. "A couple of bad asses… aren'tcha?"

Leonard smiled… "Well that WAS the plan…"

Penny turned to Timmy… "Did you hurt the cycle?"

Timmy stood up… "Well… we could go and find out…"

Penny smiled and hopped off the swing and followed as Timmy bounded down the steps and off in the direction of where they left the Cycle.

It wasn't long before Leonard could hear the sound of Timmy's cycle coming up the drive. His two friends passed where Leonard was sitting… Penny pressed into the back of Timmy with her arms tightly around his waist. As they went by, Timmy waved and Leonard could see a big smile on Penny's face.

Just at that moment, Wyatt came out of the house. "What in tarnation is all the racket out here?" Seeing Leonard sitting with his foot up. He tried to be polite. "Hello there Leonard…" The confusion about the whole situation clearly on his face, Wyatt then looked up as Penny and Timmy circled the barn on the cycle. "Is that the new boy that Penny's been talkin about?"

Leonard just hung his head and let out a sigh… "Yeah…."


	21. Chapter 21

**Two boys and one girl**

 **Just own Timmy... the rest... just playing wit someone else's toys...**

Wyatt was more perceptive than most men... he had two daughters and he could see that there was something bothering the… BOY… that was a… FRIEND… of his youngest daughter. He looked around for a place to sit and talk to the boy.

Leonard saw the look on Wyatt's face when he realized that the only place to sit was the porch swing. Leonard immediately sat up straighter. "Ummm… sir? Why don't I move to the swing… it would be easier for me to keep my foot level."

Wyatt knew just what Leonard was doing… it showed him something of the boy… he was willing to give of himself just to make another person happier. Although, he didn't want Leonard to know he had figured this out… he didn't want to embarrass the boy. "You're probably right there Leonard… still… you should have that ankle elevated a bit… let me give you a hand…" The two jostled Leonard from the two chairs to the porch swing making sure the towels under his ankle kept a slight upward angle and the frozen peas were properly in place.

Wyatt settled into one of the chairs and watched as Penny and Timmy ran by once again… not making any try at slowing down. "I sure hope they don't spook any of the cows… we have a particularly ornery Bull out in the pasture… Tell me something Leonard… What is this boy like?"

Leonard wasn't exactly expecting that particular question. Suddenly his throat went perfectly dry. Fortunately, there was still some lemonade in his glass that Penny had poured earlier. He took a big sip and shrugged his shoulders. "Timmy? I don't really know him all that well… we've been friends for only a short time…"

Wyatt took Leonard's glass and refilled it before pouring himself one. "You seem to be of good reason son… what does your gut tell you?"

Leonard took a deep breath and then another sip of lemonade. "Well… Timmy seems to be a smart guy… and he is pretty interesting to talk to… I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't one of the smarter kids in class… Penny says he's not from the usual crowd though… so he doesn't have the same friends that she had in the past…"

Wyatt knew that before Leonard showed up from New Jersey that Penny was in a wicked bad mood over something that happened in school. "Well that's not a bad thing… different friends means different interests…"

Leonard thought. "I guess so… sir… it also probably has something to do with why WE are starting to be friends…"

Wyatt frowned. "Don't put yourself down there boy… you have nothing to be ashamed of… but do you think… this …Timmy… is good for my little girl?"

Leonard really wasn't prepared for this question… AT… ALL!... He hadn't given it much real thought… other than he knew that he himself wanted to be special in Penny's eyes. Timmy certainly was a nice enough guy… he wasn't part of the usual crowd of guys that picked on people like him… He seemed genuinely interested in Penny… and they were getting to be friends… "Well… sir… I don't know many other boys her age…. I mean… I just got back from New Jersey this spring… but he seems like an okay guy…" Leonard really had no idea if Timmy would be good for Penny or not… but if Timmy could be friends with him… then he should be good enough for Penny… and she apparently was interested in Timmy… so there was really very little he could do to stop it… if he did… he would probably lose the only real friends that he had…

Wyatt smiled and stood from his seat and patted Leonard on the shoulder. "Well… son… If he's good enough for you… I guess I'll just let it be…"

* * *

All this time, Penny and Timmy were off in one of the fields not too far away. Penny had asked if she could drive the cycle. It was on her Dad's land after all and she had already mastered the old truck. Timmy wasn't all that keen on the idea but couldn't say no once he saw the pleading look in Penny's eyes. "Okay fine… but I'm not letting you ride alone…"

Penny sighed. "Okay… so what do you do?"

Timmy let Penny get on the cycle and then got on behind her he placed her hands on the throttle and showed her the break. He was basically leaned right on her back… He was taller than her and had longer arms so she fit perfectly within his chest. Timmy leaned over and put his head right next to hers so she could hear him while he explained he clutch. His hands on her hands… his arms on her arms… his chest against her back… his head next to her head… able to smell the faint green apple scent of her shampoo mixed with the unmistakable smell of the horses she had been around all day.

Penny listened to every word Timmy had told her slightly distracted by his hold on her hands and the closeness of his body on hers. She started to get a little light headed and her thoughts started to wander as Timmy told her to use the kick start.

Timmy leaned back off of her and yelled. "Just jump on it!"

Penny suddenly raised herself up and then stood on the jump start. The cycle came to life and Timmy turned the throttle to give it some juice and revved the motor. Penny quickly turned her head and smiled widely… She then sat down and turned to look forward and then took off.

If Timmy wasn't as quick to grab Penny's waist, he would have fallen back and been left lying in the grass as Penny raced away. But he WAS that quick and held on for what he must have thought was DEAR LIFE!

Penny leaned forward and put her head down almost to the height of the handlebars, hunched into her shoulders… her elbows flailed to the sides… hands tightly holding on… The grin on her face as she gunned the throttle was as wide as the eyes that were surely popping out of Timmy's sockets. Timmy holding on as tight as he could, not nearly as close to Penny's back as he would like…

* * *

Soon enough the two riders came speeding past the porch once again. Wyatt looked on in disbelief… he removed the ball cap from his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "That girl sure has a need for speed… Leonard?... I don't know how you young people do it and I'm not sure I even want to… good luck to you both…" With that, Wyatt ambled back into the house to see how dinner was coming along… he was sure that he could smell the sweet aroma of raspberry pie coming from inside somewhere.

* * *

Leonard wasn't alone for too long before Penny came around the side of the house and up the stairs. She thought nothing of tenderly lifting Leonard's foot and placing it on her lap.

Leonard held his breath as Penny lifted his foot half expecting a searing pain that never came. He then looked puzzled. "What happened to Timmy?"

Penny smiled. "He must have seen Daddy standing here as we went by… Daddy is a pretty big guy and looks scary sometimes if you don't know him… when I stopped the cycle…, Timmy got off… took the handle bars and said he had to get home… he actually looked a bit shaken… he wanted me to tell you he was sorry that he couldn't help you back down to where your car is…" Penny then uncovered Leonard's foot and put the now completely thawed peas on the seat next to her. She carefully wiped any moisture off Leonard's foot and then started to rub it as gently as she could… hoping that she wasn't hurting him at all.

Leonard thought he was in heaven. He actually stopped breathing for a bit. Penny had incredibly soft hands and she was rubbing his hurt ankle. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Penny had seen the reaction to her tender care and smiled. Then… got a mischievous thought, she immediately ran her finger nails down the middle of Leonard's sole.

Leonard, being extremely ticklish, immediately jerked his foot from Penny's lap. "HEY!... Ow…Ow… Owww!"

Penny put one hand to her mouth and gasped. "Sorry… sorry… sorry…" She then took hold of the injured foot once again and proceeded to give Leonard a proper soft tender massage of his whole foot and ankle, taking extreme caution around the ankle.

Penny's mother came out to see how Leonard was doing and saw the care he was being given by her daughter. Henrietta simply put the bandage she had brought out down next to Penny and smiled at her daughter.

Penny took the bandage and proceeded to wrap her friend's ankle gently but firmly. Giving him the support he would need to walk and drive his car.

Leonard smiled when Penny had finished putting on the bandage. It must have been one of Penny's… the clasp that Penny fixed the end of the bandage was bright Pink. "Thanks".

Penny grinned when Leonard looked up. "Yeahhh… sorry about the pink… I got this bandage after a particularly bad fall off Buttercup one weekend… do you think you'll be able to walk? Do you want to stay over?"

Leonard was touched by the concern… "Actually… I better get going… Uncle Floyd said he would be needing the car… Maybe you could help me with getting down there?"

Penny slid out from under his foot and took Leonard's sneaker, opened the laces wide and slipped it on over the bandage. "There… let's give it a try".

Leonard tentatively stood and with Penny's help of her arm around his waist… helped him down the steps. When they got to the gravel, Penny did not let go of Leonard's waist. Leonard expected her to, but was not about to tell her to let him go. They carefully made their way down the drive to Leonard's car.

As they were walking, Penny saw Denise's car practically race pass them. "That girl has a real problem with speed!..." Leonard just rolled his eyes.

When they got to the car, Penny turned to Leonard. "Can I ask you something?"

Leonard leaned against the car. "Sure".

Penny bit on her lower lip and looked up at Leonard with her eyes while keeping her head down. "What do you think of Timmy?"

This was not exactly something Leonard was prepared for. "W… wh… what do you mean?"

Penny sighed… "Never mind… you be careful driving home…" Penny gave Leonard a hug and then walked off in the direction of the house… maybe Denise could help her …

* * *

As Penny reached the farm house, Frank came hurriedly out and over to Denise's car. He got in the driver's seat and slammed the door leaning his head in one hand and rubbing his forehead. Penny carefully climbed the steps and quietly went inside. She could hear her mother. "How many times have I told you to stop running around?"

Denise yelled back. "Frank is DIFFERENT!"

Wyatt responded. "DIFFERENT? It doesn't seem so DIFFERENT to ME! You and all your BOYFRIENDS have been cavorting around up at the cabin for YEARS!... So where exactly did this happen THIS time?

Penny didn't want to get in the middle of one of Denise's fights with their parents. Just when Penny needed to talk to Denise about Timmy… she got herself into real DOOZY… She could hear the anger in Denise's words. "Who do you think you are?"

Wyatt was not backing down. "I'm your FATHER… I suspect you have a BETTER understanding of that NOW…. DON'T YOU!"

Denise always hated being lectured to. "I don't have to stay HERE and listen to THIS!"

Henrietta tried to cool things off. "Now let's not get saying things we don't mean"

Penny suddenly felt very alone. She grabbed her Liam bear… something she didn't need much these days and climbed under the desk in her room. Just like the day that Leonard left for New Jersey.

The conversation between Denise and her parents did not go any better. It was quieter, but the words were no less stinging to their eldest daughter. Denise finally stood. "Look… I said I didn't have to stay here and listen to this and I meant it… Frank is outside and it's just sad that you made him feel like such a piece of shit… DAD… just let me know when it would be convenient for me to come and get some of my things…"

Henrietta tried one last time. "Denise… this isn't necessary… Wyatt go sit in the den… you're not doing anything constructive here."

Penny heard the door slam and footsteps on the porch before she heard Denise's car pull away and no further words come from either of her parents. It felt just like when Leonard left for New Jersey… Denise had left and she didn't even say good bye.

Penny wasn't going to cry… nobody could make her cry…

Penny sat still under her desk holding tightly onto her bear waiting for her parents to calm down. After a while, Penny heard the Television turn on and she suspected that her father had turned on his normal evening baseball game. She came out from under her desk and made her way past the den towards the door. She looked into the den pursing her lips and gave her father a stare that was as cold as ice… Penny then went out the front door. Henrietta looked at her husband… patted his knee… "Let her be… she'll come around… they both will…"

* * *

Leonard had made it home and to his room. He thought long and hard about what Penny had asked him about Timmy and how he would answer. Sometimes, Leonard did his best thinking when he was alone. This was going to be one of those times. Leonard went into his room… turned out all the lights and went over to his window… there weren't a lot of street lights and the lights from town didn't show out where he lived, so he could see the stars pretty well. It always made him feel relaxed when he looked at all the stars in the sky.

Leonard went to the window and looked out. He noticed some movement out in front of the house. There was a big landscape rock down one side of the front lawn. Leonard liked to think that it was left there by a receding glacier at the end of the last ice age… But tonight, Leonard saw what looked like someone sitting next to the rock… their back up against it… with their knees pulled up to their chest.


	22. Chapter 22

**Leonard "the Listener"**

 **I don't own a lot of characters in this story... and CERTAINLY not these two.**

Leonard got out his hand held telescope and pointed it at the rock… what he saw surprised him. Penny was sitting against the rock and it looked for all he could imagine… that she was crying.

* * *

Penny was upset. She was upset at her parents for fighting with Denise. She was upset at Denise for causing such an argument. She was upset at Denise for leaving. She was upset at her Dad for letting Denise go. She was upset at her Mother for not doing anything to stop Denise from leaving… She was upset at Frank. Denise could get into arguments with her parents often enough… but this time… it seemed that something had to do with Frank… cause he almost never came around and it was Frank that stormed out of the house first… Denise was spending too much time with Frank… She was upset that Denise left just when she needed her help. But she was upset most at herself… people left her alone all the time… people changed all the time… people grew up… people went away… things changed… friends changed… family changed… She hated it ALL… she always had to deal with being alone… hearing everyone's lies and rumors… having her parents spend so much time with her little brother just because he got into trouble ALL the time…She just wanted things to stay the same…

She needed **SOMETHING** to stay the same…

Penny was upset and she hated that it all made her cry… she was a grown woman wasn't she? That's what everyone said she was… _All GROWN UP_ … "You're a woman now… _Penny_ … Don't go around with too many boys… _Penny_ … You have to be careful… _Penny_ … Boys will want to be alone with you… _Penny_ … Be careful what clothes you wear… _Penny_ … people can see right through that shirt… _Penny_ … you better wear a slip… _Penny_ … that skirt is too sheer!…That guy's cute… _Penny_ … you should go out with him… cross your legs when you sit down… _Penny_ … you want to look like a lady… _Penny_ … you better start thinking what you want to do with your life… _Penny_ … High School only lasts four years… _Penny_ … College is just around the corner… _Penny_ … you don't want to be stuck in a dead end job… _Penny_ … UGGGH!"

Grown people don't cry… And here she was… CRYING like a little girl… She didn't even know why she came all the way over here… She was so mad… she just started walking and before she knew it… she was so confused with what she had going on in her head… what just happened with Denise?… what should she do about Timmy?… Here she was!… sitting in front of Leonard's house… CRYING… "He's gonna think I'm such a DORK!"

* * *

Leonard quickly put on his jacket and hobbled down and outside. His father was off in Lincoln, and Uncle Floyd decided to take trip to see Lyndon… When Leonard got home, he saw a note that said Uncle Floyd had gone to see his father and Leonard would be alone for the next few days and to behave himself. He could use the car but needed to be extra careful and not drive after dark. Leonard quietly walked over to where Penny was sitting and lowered himself to the ground. Penny knew someone was there, …probably Leonard…, she just didn't say anything hoping they might leave her alone and not see her crying. Leonard softly put his hand on Penny's knee. "Hey… what's wrong… you're crying…"

Penny leaned into her friend's shoulder. "She's gone..." Those words, coming out of her own mouth, ringing in her own ears… brought a new rush of tears to her eyes and a new round of sobs as she turned and cried into Leonard's shoulder, holding tightly onto his jacket.

Leonard wrapped his arms around Penny and held her until the sobbing stopped. "Penny… who's gone?"

Immediately, the sobbing started up again. Not as intense and not for the same time, but Leonard was determined to hold on for as long as it took. After a while, Penny calmed down, took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Denise… she had a really big fight with DAD… and she… she… L … L … Leffffftt…" The sobbing started up and once again, Leonard found himself being held tightly by his best friend. With him holding her near so she wouldn't feel so alone.

After a while, Penny calmed down and let go of Leonard and the two friends just sat in silence staring up at the stars. It was a pretty much cloudless night, so the stars were particularly bright. Leonard started to talk quietly about the different constellations, pointing and tracing them in the sky so Penny could see them better. Leonard started with the easiest constellations to see, the Big and Little Dippers… Cygnus the swan. He told her about the North Star and how sailors would navigate by it safely finding their way home. He told her about Cassiopeia and Perseus… pointing both out… He then talked about Greek Mythology and Andromeda, Perseus, Pegasus, and Medusa and best of all… the Kraken. "In August… you can even see a meteor shower that comes from Perseus… they're called the Perseids and they happen every year". Penny just listened to the calming tone Leonard used. Leonard always sounded so sure of what he was talking about when he was in one of these talks… he was so smart… he could make anything sound interesting… and he lowered his voice so you almost had to listen to him… Penny just leaning up against his shoulder and against the rock that suddenly seemed cold.

When Leonard felt Penny shiver… he turned and asked, "Penny… do your parents know where you are?"

Penny spoke with defiance. "NO… and I don't care… and I'm NOT going home… EVER!"

Leonard sighed. "I think it's getting a little cool out here… do you want to come inside?"

Penny looked up into his eyes. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Leonard was again hit with a question he was not prepared to answer. "Uhh… Ummm.. sure… but what about your parents?"

Penny sighed. "I never want to see them again…"

Leonard was being inundated with situations that he had absolutely no experience with. "We better get inside then." Leonard helped Penny off the cool grass and led her to the house.

* * *

Once inside, Leonard brought Penny to the den. "Hey… you wanna play some video games?"

Penny smiled remembering how they loved doing that when they were little. "In your room?"

Leonard shrugged. "If that's okay…"

Penny smiled wider. "That would be fun… but can I use the bathroom first? It was a pretty long walk over here and it's kinda cool out… and I'm all gross from horse riding."

Leonard smiled back. "Sure… it's right across from my room… if you remember where that is… There's a new set of towels… and a wash cloth… when you're finished in the bathroom, just pick out a game… I'll be right there…" Penny nodded and went off up the stairs to Leonard's room.

* * *

Leonard quickly picked up the phone and dialed Penny's parents. The phone answered on the second ring. They must have been waiting for a call or were worried. Leonard could hear a gravely voice on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

Leonard recognized Wyatt's voice right off. "Hello sir… it's Leonard…" Leonard immediately heard Wyatt tell his wife that it was him that was calling.

Mrs. Pettersson grabbed the phone from her husband. "Leonard… thank goodness… is Penny there?"

Leonard took a deep breath. "Yes Ma'am she is… but she's pretty upset… she asked if she could stay here tonight and I don't know what to do… I mean… she can stay… that's not a problem… but I don't know what you would like to do… she is your daughter after all… I mean… I'm just her friend… best friend maybe… but just her friend… and she being a girl and all… and me… NOT… and staying overnight… and well… she's only… fourteen… not that anything would happen or anything… and… well… yeahhh".

Henrietta smiled at the rambling words of her daughter's friend. "Leonard… Sweetie… is she okay?"

Leonard took another breath. "Yes Ma'am… she seems upset at something about Denise… and… well she doesn't want to come home… I'm afraid that she will just leave and run away someplace else if she knows you're coming to get her. Not that you can't…. she's your daughter after all… and I won't tell her you are coming… to… you know… get her… if… you are…"

Henrietta needed to stop the boy… he was doing it again. "Sweetie… Sweetie… We'll deal with Penny and Denise… but if it's okay… she can stay with you tonight… We'll come to get her tomorrow… you're right about Penny… she's a bit head strong and there's no telling where she might wind up… she has plenty of girlfriends… none of which would let us know where she is. So, it's better that she stay with you".

Leonard sighed in relief. "Okay then… we'll be fine here… I'll try to get her to go home in the morning… It might be easier if I bring her home".

Wyatt took the phone back from his wife. "Son… we appreciate what you're doin… and thank you for letting us know where Penny is… I knew all along that you would be a good friend to our daughter… now you take good care of her…"

* * *

Penny went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a sight! Penny took the wash cloth and started to wipe away some of the grime she had gotten on herself today from the horse riding and the dusty motor bike riding. Her hair felt gritty with the dirt of the day. Penny sighed and looked harder at herself. The idea of taking a shower came into her head and she quickly took off her clothes and climbed into the shower, sighing as the warm water washed over her body.

* * *

Leonard hung up the phone… happy that he had let Penny's parents know that she was all right. He then went into the kitchen and got together some snacks for them. He didn't know if Penny had eaten and he wanted to be a good host. Leonard got out a tray and placed some M&M's, potato chips and a box of strawberry Pop Tarts on it with an assortment of juice boxes.

* * *

Penny finished washing her hair and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel. She then took her underwear and hand washed it in the sink and draped it over the curtain rod. The only problem she had at that point was her clothes were as dirty as they could be and she now had nothing to wear.

* * *

Leonard nudged the room door open with his hip, sort of backing into the room. When he turned around he saw Penny standing in front of his television wrapped in a towel with what looked like nothing else on… the red bean bag chair that she had always seemed to get out of when she got serious about playing video games was at her feet. Penny was fidgeting, trying to figure out what to do next. Leonard smiled and set down the tray of treats as he pulled up the blue bean bag chair.

Penny stopped fidgeting… "OOOoooo… Pop TARTS…..!" She bent over and the towel started to part down the side. Penny immediately stood up to pull the towel tighter around her. "Ummm I sort of took a shower… and now my clothes are either soaking wet or gross from all the dirt today." Penny shrugged and gave Leonard a guilty smile.

Leonard looked at her and thought she looked uncomfortable. "You know… I have some t-shirts that you could wear and maybe a pair of shorts or something…"

Penny looked down at herself. "Wouldn't that be kinda weird?"

Leonard thought. "Well… kinda… but only because you're a girl… and I'm… you know… NOT… If you think about it… best friends share clothes ALL the time… At least that's what I think… considering I really have no experience in this area… because I only have ever had ONE best friend… and that would be… you know… you… and we have never shared clothes before…"

Penny smiled at his rambling again. "Sure we have… Sweetie… you wore my red sweat pants when you fell through the ice…" Penny tilted her head waiting for a response and just smiled.

Leonard cleared his throat and sighed. "Al right then… clothes it is…" Leonard then went over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and rummaged through for shorts. "Ummmm I have this Superman t-shirt… but… all I have for shorts… are a pair of… well… boxers…." Leonard immediately turned red.

Penny went over to stand next to Leonard. She took the t-shirt and looked into the drawer at what were Leonard's underwear. There were Batman boxers and the Green Lantern boxers and Wolverine boxers and Professor-X boxers… but no Superman boxers… Smiling, Penny figured that those boxers were currently being worn by a close friend of hers… Putting a finger to her mouth and then biting slightly on her lower lip, she quickly pulled out a red and blue plaid pair with a bit of yellow. Knowing what Superman looked like from her many trips to the Comic Book Store, she figured they would go with the T-shirt Leonard picked out. "It's cool… I'll just put these on… But… can we wash my stuff? I'm not sure that I wanna go out tomorrow wearing your underwear…." Leonard then turned a perfect shade of red… then nodded as Penny took the pair of boxers and t-shirt, then turned and went out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall.

* * *

Leonard took the clothes Penny had placed outside the door and put them in the washer. He looked at all the settings on the washing machine and took a deep breath wondering which was the right one… Who would have thought that there were four different ways to wash and three different temperatures with three different load settings… and who would think you might need an extra rinse cycle…

Hoping that the normal cycle with small load and cold temperature… WITHOUT an extra rinse… would do the trick, Leonard crossed his fingers and hit start.

* * *

Penny stood in the bathroom looking at the two pieces of clothing Leonard had given her. Shrugging, Penny pulled on the t-shirt. It felt every bit like some of her own… it was pretty often that Penny didn't wear a bra when she wore t-shirts around the farm so this was nothing different… it was just one more thing her mother would constantly be telling her not to do… This shirt was longer than hers though… and a little loser. More like a night shirt, which was kind of appropriate… It came down just below her bottom. You could barely see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. UNDERWEAR! She didn't have any underwear on!… panic suddenly came across her mind remembering the last time she didn't have underwear on and was with a boy… Then her eyes came across Leonard's boxers sitting on the edge of the sink. Letting out a sigh… Penny slipped on the boxers and was pleasantly surprised at the soft smooth feeling of them against her skin. Penny then dried her hair as best she could, wrapping her hair in her towel and putting it up on her head like Denise had shown her.

* * *

Leonard came back from putting Penny's jeans and top in the laundry and went into his room just as the bathroom door opened.

When Penny came out of the bathroom, she pushed the door to Leonard's room open and stood with her feet shoulder width apart and her hands balled up in fists… one hand on each hip… her head to the side and looking up a bit. "TA…DA… How do I look?"

Leonard smiled. "Not exactly like Supergirl…" He saw Penny frown just a bit. "Perfect…!"

Penny smiled and hopped into the room and sat down with her back against the bed but not in the bean bag chair. Leonard mimicked her position and the each took a juice box. Penny grabbed a package of Strawberry pop Tarts. I didn't know you liked these all that much.." Leonard just shrugged. Penny took a bite. "You're sweet… just like these… you got these cause you know I like-em… didn'tcha?" Another shrug from Leonard just made her smile more.

Leonard could see that Penny was feeling more like herself so he decided to go for it. "Penny… why are you here tonight?"

Penny finished her bite and took a sip then put her Pop Tart down and started to fiddle with her fingers. "I don't know… I needed to get out of my house and I just started walking… pretty soon… my feet brought me here… I didn't want you to see me cry… so I just sat outside… by your big glacier rock thingy…"

Leonard smiled. She really did listen to things he told her about. "Yeah… the not crying thing didn't really work out too well… But why did you need to get out of your house?"

Penny leaned over and put her head on is shoulder. The towel was pretty much in the way, so she took it off and tossed it aside. "Denise had a big fight with Dad… and now she's gone and I don't know if she's gonna come back and she's like the only person I can talk to about stuff, except you, but I can't talk to you about some stuff, and I don't wanna talk to my mom about that stuff cause she would be all Don't do this and Don't do that… And I certainly can't talk to my dad… he gets all weird when you talk about girl stuff or even boy stuff… suddenly he just gets up and says something about cleaning out the barn or fixing something… and it has just been hard… you know? And now Denise is not gonna be around… and I hate it that she had a fight and all… GOD… Dad didn't have to throw her out… and my Mom LET him… she just let Denise STOMP right out the door…"

Leonard leaned his head over so it leaned against Penny's. "Is that all?"

Penny sighed. "I just can't take it anymore… everything is changing… and it's all too fast… People change… My Dad doesn't pay any attention to me… Mom is always runnin after Kenny…Valerie used to be my friend… she changed… that bitch…. Brad was my boyfriend… I thought he would never hurt me… I thought we had something special… you know… like you see in the movies… well… he changed… he's such an ASS… Anna and Tammy keep telling me what to do… You came back… Timmy's always around… School is going to start up again… and it's gonna be HIGH SCHOOL!.. That's like a HUGE deal!... Denise was always there for me… I mean she could be real annoying… but she's my sister… you know?... and that's special… and now she's gone… I just thought if I could come here… things wouldn't seem so bad… you know?

Leonard listened to Penny and heard her take a deep breath… then let it out. It sounded to him that she was trying her hardest not to start crying again.

You were here… then you left for New Jersey… then you came back… And it was just like it always was… you didn't change Leonard…not like everything else… not like everyone else… you stayed the same… you were my best friend… and now you still are… and that's special… it feels safe here… it doesn't matter what happens with Valerie or Brad or Anna, or Timmy… You are always you… you always listen… you don't judge me… you just let me be ME… you have no idea what that means to me… how that feels… you're my best friend and I don't want that to change… EVER… Please tell me you will always be my friend… PLEASE?"

Leonard let Penny finish and just took her hand. "Penny… I will ALWAYS be your friend… ALWAYS and FOREVER…" There was a bit of an awkward silence as Leonard looked into Penny's beautiful green eyes… "So… do you wanna play video games?"

Penny shrugged. "Could we just maybe talk some more?" Leonard nodded and let Penny unload more "STUFF" it wasn't all girly stuff… some was… and Leonard pretty much just smiled and sweat through that stuff… but mostly it was just things that were going on with her… She told Leonard about what happened with Timmy that day and how cool it was to ride and then drive the cycle. She talked about how Tammy and the girls were trying to get Timmy and her together because he was such a hunk… She talked about the "kinda weird" friendship Leonard and Timmy had and how when they were together they ignored her but never did when they were alone with her.

Leonard didn't really add much, cringing a little at what the girls went through… all the "Womanhood" things that were happening. And he was a little sad at the parts about how great Penny thought Timmy was… But he thought Penny needed the time to just let things out. She had a rough night at home and he just wanted to make sure she was happier than when he found her sitting by the rock out front. HE didn't have any answers for her, he just listened. Partly, because he was really trying to understand how she felt about what was going on in her life. He hated that people she thought were friends like Valerie had hurt her and other people like Brad… Penny never told him what happened between them… but if Brad was her boyfriend and he let her go… he probably wasn't worth the effort to keep him. He also thought about what Wyatt said at the end of his call to her parents… Watt asked Leonard to take care of Penny… and THAT was just what Leonard intended to do. After a while, Penny seemed to be all talked out… "Penny are you tired? Do you want to get some sleep?"

Penny stood up, yawned, stretched both arms above her head arching her back and smiled. "That would be nice".

Leonard stood up after watching Penny... she was SO beautiful… "I'll get a blanket… you can stay in here… I'll go sleep on the couch in the den."

Penny looked confused. "Don't be silly… this is like a sleep over… you have to sleep in here with me…"

Leonard took a deep breath. "Okay… then I'll sleep over here by the T.V."

Penny put both hands on her hips… then went and sat on the bed. "Leonard… we're best friends… get in bed…"

Leonard walked slowly over to the bed trying to figure out just how this was going to happen… He again heard Wyatt's words… "you take good care of her". Leonard then pulled back the covers and let Penny get in. He then walked over to the other side of the bed and got on top of the covers… with the covers between him and Penny… and then reached behind him and brought the covers over himself.

Penny smiled and snuggled back into Leonard and found his arm and pulled it over her just like Denise would do when Penny found her way into Denise's room when Penny was scared. "See? Now isn't this better?"

Leonard let Penny hold onto his arm, thinking about all that she had said and all that he felt and all that she needed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Away from the rents...**

 **I don't own Penny or Leonard... but they're just too cute together... and I can't help playing with them**

Penny was the first to wake up in the morning. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the serine face of her best friend. She had turned around in the night to face Leonard. His breathing was shallow… even… and very quiet. She thought he looked so peaceful. Minute after minute passed as Penny just took in every nuance of Leonard's sleeping face. His arm was still around her, slipping from where she had held it just below her breasts to where it now lay… on her hip slightly around her back on her right butt cheek. Suddenly, Penny thought she saw a small smile come across Leonard's face and then a slight grasping of his left hand. Penny let out a small "Oooh".

Leonard immediately came awake. He was having the most wonderful dream… until he heard Penny's voice… Leonard's reaction was to confirm what he felt in his hand and squeezed a little harder. Upon hearing Penny exclaim: "Leonard!" He pulled back his hand and tried to sit up. Unfortunately the covers he pulled over himself the night before, had shifted while Penny had turned and were now held in place by Penny's weight, effectively holding Leonard in place like he was in a cocoon.

Both teens turned red in embarrassment and turned in opposite directions freeing Leonard from his bonds. Penny turned away and sat up. Leonard turned away and was now unencumbered and fell off the bed completely, hitting the floor with a loud "THUD".

Penny's hand went immediately to her mouth. "Leonard!... are you Okay?"

Leonard gathered himself as best he could and peeked over the edge of the bed… still red with embarrassment. "Ummm… I am… SO… SORRY…" He immediately averted his eyes.

Penny giggled. "No… That's Okay… although… Denise never grabbed my ass when we slept in the same bed…"

Leonard stood… still clad in his jeans and t-shirt from the night before… scrambling for his glasses. Running his hands through his hair quickly and adjusting his glasses, Leonard cleared his throat. "D… Dooo… youooo… waaant… some… breakfast?"

Penny smiled and stretched her arms above her head… "That would be nice… but I have to pee first…" Penny's eyes opened wide hearing the words she just uttered… somewhat shocked that she was so candid with her remarks around Leonard... and her hands went to her mouth just before she buried her head in her pillow. It was now HER turn to be embarrassed.

Leonard giggled. "That's fine… you remember where the bathroom is…" He then left the room deciding to use the bathroom downstairs so Penny could have some privacy.

* * *

Penny listened for Leonard to go down stairs and slid out from under the covers. She made her way over to the bathroom and did her morning routine. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled her hair up into a messy bun and then looked down at herself. She saw Leonard's underwear and t-shirt… comfortable enough to sleep in, but not really what she should be prancing around his house in. She picked her panties off the shower curtain rod and pulled them on before climbing back into Leonard's boxers. Somehow, she felt a little more appropriately dressed. She then went back into Leonard's room and opened his closet to find a bathrobe on a hook inside the door. Pulling it on and tightening the belt, she went down the stairs to find her friend.

* * *

Penny turned the corner into the kitchen. She was barefoot, so she was very quiet. She stopped suddenly just before entering the kitchen and leaned up against the door frame. Leonard was staring at the side panel of a box of instant pancake mix. His glasses had fallen down his nose causing him to squint a bit. He had already set out a bowl, some milk, an egg and some plates with forks and knives. Penny thought he just looked "too cute". "Whatcha readin there?"

Leonard almost jumped out of his skin, turning quickly around. "Geez Penny… make a little noise…"

Penny walked over and took the box from his hands. "Sweetie… this is "complete" mix… all you need is water and a little oil… Here… let me help."

Leonard looked at Penny wide eyed… "You can cook?"

Penny shrugged. "Not really… except breakfast… not most things… my Mom can't bear to see a mess… BUT!... I KILL breakfast! Penny proceeded to whip up a batch of pancakes and the two friends sat to eat.

Leonard looked at Penny as she put the last pancakes on two stacks. "I was supposed to be the host… and… you look nice in my robe…"

Penny blushed. "Thanks Sweetie… it's my pleasure to make breakfast… after you put up with me all night… but I'm gonna need my clothes… I don't think wandering around in your underwear is gonna be such a good idea…"

Leonard smiled. Already got that covered… I washed your jeans and top last night… and put them in the dryer this morning… they should be about done…"

Penny gasped. "You put my top in the DRYER?... Where is it?"

Leonard suddenly looked afraid. "Down the hall?"

Penny sighed. "You don't seem too sure of that… WHERE down the hall?" Leonard brought Penny to the laundry room. Penny then pulled out her top that had shrunk incredibly small. "Ugh… what am I gonna do now? You can't just throw EVERYthing in the dryer… Honestly… Leonard… what would you do without me?" "

Leonard started to fidget with his hands. "I have shirts you can wear…"

Penny saw the look in Leonard's eyes just before he looked down at the floor. "Aww… Sweetie… let's eat and then figure it out. I just hope there's something else besides superhero t-shirts." The two friends then went back to the kitchen and finished the pancakes with lots of syrup. After cleaning the dishes, they went back to Leonard's room to see what shirt Penny could borrow.

* * *

Leonard stood over the open drawer of his dresser looking at the different super hero t-shirts he had. Penny stood by rolling her eyes. "Don't you have any normal shirts?"

Leonard slowly walked over to his closet and opened the door. "This is all I have".

Penny rummaged through his clothes and picked out a light blue button down Oxford shirt. She smiled as she held it up for Leonard to see. "I can make this work!" she threw it over her shoulder and grabbed her jeans, walking across the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

Leonard waited in the den for Penny to come down stairs. He was trying to think of a way to tell Penny that he was going to have to bring her home to her parents.

Penny walked in wearing her Jeans and Leonard's shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the top three buttons undone and the bottom bunched above the top of her waist line and tied in a knot. Tying the shirt made it much more form fitting to Penny's body. The fact she had no bra on, just made the look that much more amazing.

Leonard gulped hard when he saw her and his jaw hung a bit. He took off his glasses and wiped them on his t-shirt before putting them back on.

Penny smiled. "Sweetie… close your mouth before a fly gets in." She could see that Leonard wasn't going to say anything quickly and for some reason… that made her feel funny… and a little proud. "Leonard... would it be too much trouble if we went over to Frank's place? I would really like to talk to Denise…"

Leonard suddenly found relief in the fact he wouldn't have to approach Penny about the prospect of going home… at least not right away. "Ummm… sure… if you know the way…" Penny smiled widely and the two of them went out to the car.

* * *

It wasn't long before Penny and Leonard were standing in front of Denise's boyfriend's apartment waiting for the door to open. Leonard stood behind Penny fidgeting with his hands, Penny softly tapped the toe of her flip flop trying to let out some nervous energy.

The door opened and Denise stood surprised to see the visitors. "Penny!... What are you doing here? … and with Leonard… and what are you wearing…"

Penny smiled as she pulled Denise into a hug. "I know RIGHT? It's so cute!"

Denise pulled Penny into the apartment and had to wave Leonard in to follow. "We need to talk..."

Penny followed Denise as Leonard sat down on the couch. Penny was about to sit next to Leonard but Denise held Penny's arm as she looked at Leonard and then back to Penny. "Not here… Ummm… Leonard… make yourself comfortable… Turn on the TV… there's some beer or stuff in the fridge…" Denise then pulled Penny into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

* * *

Penny Smiled. "Why do we always end up in bed?"

Denise looked mortified. "First of all… we DON'T always end up in bed… Or shouldn't… YOU… shouldn't… SECOND… What the hell are you wearing?... and WHERE IS your BRA?!"

Penny sighed. "You sound just like MOM!"

Denise got off the bed and went over to her dresser… Opened a drawer… pushed around a few things and came out with a mostly plain everyday bra. She threw it at her sister. "Put this on!" Penny huffed and took off her shirt, while Denise looked at her sister's slim body. "I was afraid it would be too big for you but I guess you really ARE growing up…" Penny stuck out her tongue and put on Denise's bra. When she went to put her shirt back on, she went to gather the shirt up to tie it back the way she had it. Denise came back to the bed. "NO… no… noooo… tuck it in properly… and where did you get that anyway? I don't remember that shirt…"

Penny tucked the shirt in her jeans and fastened the button. "It's Leonard's… He gave it to me to wear. He sort of ruined my shirt last night when he did the laundry at his place…"

Denise was agog. "HIS PLACE?! … You stayed at HIS PLACE? … and he did your LAUNDRY? Were you there ALL NIGHT?"

Penny looked confused at her sister's response. "Well… yeah… I walked to his place after you had that big fight with DAD… and I was all gross from riding Junior Rodeo and then Timmy's cycle… so Leonard gave me some of his clothes and he ruined my shirt in the dryer this morning…"

Denise waved her hands around. "Wait… wait… wait… you were cycle riding with Timmy… then you went and spent the NIGHT with Leonard? What the HELL do you think you are DOING? You can't be staying over at boys HOUSES!... ALL NIGHT… You're only FOURTEEN! What did MOM say? And what if DAD finds out? "

Penny was a bit unhappy with Denise's attitude. "MOM… what's it to YOU what MOM says… it's not like you ever paid any attention to her anyway… And I don't CARE what DAD says… I'm not going back HOME! … and I'll be FIFTEEN right when School starts and in HIGH SCHOOL!"

Denise saw this conversation going all over the place. "What do you mean you're not going back home? Where are you going to BE?"

Penny slumped her shoulders. "I don't know… maybe here?... It won't be the same at home… you'll be gone… the only person left there will be Kenny… and Dad spends ALL his time with him anyway… and MOM never lets me do ANYthing! Or maybe I'll stay with Leonard… Best Friends do that for each other…"

Denise could see the issue. "Penny… Sweetie… just because I won't be at home doesn't mean that you shouldn't be there. And I would love to have you here with Frank and me… but it's gonna be a little crowded her in a few months…" Denise held her stomach with both hands and started to rub it slightly.

Penny put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "You're PREGNANT?" Penny then leaned over and grabbed Denise into a tight hug.

Denise giggled. "Yeah… we just found out… that's why I was at home… AND… why DAD was… well… DAD… But that's just the reason you need to go back home… you don't need to be staying with boys at their houses… things happen… and you're so young… you don't wanna get stuck in a job like mine… waitressing just because you're too dumb to do anything else… because you didn't do anything in school except stay with boys… don't you remember what happened with Brad when he got you alone?"

Penny leaned back… "Deni… you're not dumb… and Leonard isn't like that… he's sweet and kind… and he would never do that to me… last night… he stayed with me… in his bed… and he slept on top of the covers…"

Denise smiled. "Maybe he IS sweet… and KIND… but believe me… Boys have only ONE thing on their mind… and he most CEERTAINLY would… DO IT… to you… You CAN'T just STAY with him… this isn't like playing HOUSE… you're a grown woman… now…"

Penny cringed at the grown woman remark. "So you're not ever coming home? Are you… like… gonna get married or something?"

Denise smiled a sad smile. "Actually… Frank and I were going to go get married this afternoon… it won't be anything special… you know… on account of no family being there…"

Penny sat up straight. "I'll be there! I'm not going home anyway… and I'M family…"

Denise brought Penny into a tender hug. "Oh Sweetie… that would be the BEST… but you can come… ONLY if you promise that you WILL go home… I need someone there to soften up DAD." Denise looked at Penny as Penny frowned and looked down. Denise put a finger under Penny's chin and lifted her face so she could look into her eyes. "Sweetie… you didn't know anything about me and Frank… Why are you here?"

Penny sighed. "I don't know… everything is going so fast… and I wanted to talk to you about stuff… boy stuff… but you're not gonna be at home…"

Denise smiled and moved a stray piece of hair to behind Penny's ear. "Awww, baby sister… I'll ALWAYS be here for you… what's up?"

Penny fiddled with her hands. "I don't know what to do… Timmy is real nice and he's kinda HOT… and he's always asking about me… and all the girls say he's the one for me… and he's fun to be with…"

Denise smiled. "Buuuutt?"

Penny sighed. "Well… You said Leonard liked me too… and I think that he might… and he's kinda cute too…"

Denise needed more information. "Buuutt?"

Penny now looked more determined. "Leonard is my friend… Everything is changing… Boys…school… you… Mom and Dad… people change… Valerie was my friend and now she's just a bitch… Brad was my boyfriend… and now he's an ASS!... Everything is different… the closer you get to something… or someone… the more it changes… and the closer it is… or WHO it is… the more it HURTS when it DOES change… What if that happens with Leonard?... He's so nice and comfortable to be with… he's like an old pair of slippers… You would never be caught dead with them on if you had anybody over… but they're the best… you know? They're special…and maybe only because you are the only one that knows it… they're not flashy… and nobody else thinks they're any good… and everyone thinks you should throw them away and get new ones…"

Denise pulled Penny into a hug. "Look… Penny… you're young… you have a lot of time to figure this out… sometimes you need to have the sparkly things because they make you happy… sometimes you WANT things to be exciting!... sometimes you want to push the edge of the bubble… even pop it!... but… sometimes you just want things to be soft and cushy… boring even… but that's all up to you… the HELL with what everyone else says… it's you that you have to worry about… but don't settle… don't EVER settle… sometimes you have to go out and try for the brass ring… and you're the only one that knows what your brass ring looks like… everyone may think you're crazy… don't listen to them… but sometimes being safe is just holding you back… by just looking at the things that are in front of you doesn't help. Listening to what OTHER people say about what WILL or WON'T happen doesn't prove ANYTHING. It may hurt… it may work out… You won't know what the possibilities are… until you TRY… "

Penny held onto Denise tight…. These were the times she would miss the most not having Denise around. "Okay… but what do you think?"

Denise smiled. "Not a chance… I'm not getting into the middle of this… you need to figure it out… but you have to remember… everything you do… has consequences… look at ME for god's sake… you think I WANTED this baby?... not that I want to do anything about it… I think Frank will be good Dad… and I'm pretty sure I love the big goof… but it is what it is… Now… let's go get me married."


	24. Chapter 24

**Sisters...**

 **I guess I own Frank and Denise... but not ant regular characters from TBBT**

Penny and Denise came out of the bedroom to find Leonard sitting on the couch and Frank in the easy chair engrossed in a conversation about the newest video game. Frank was holding a beer and Leonard was grasping onto a can of Mountain Dew. Penny thought that they looked too cute. Denise however, rolled her eyes. "Frank… are you ready to go?" She then pulled Penny in for a hug. "My little sister here is going to be my Maid of Honor!"

Frank finally looked up from his conversation… not noticing that the girls had come out of the bedroom. "Maid of Honor?... I don't have a Best MAN!... I don't even know if we need witnesses… and how OLD is she?"

Denise frowned. "I don't' CARE how old she is and neither should YOU!... She's my sister and she's gonna be my Maid of Honor… and she's gonna be a witness… even if the whole state of Nebraska has a problem with it… so DO…YOU!?

Penny cringed at what started to look like an argument. "Well… I'm Fourteen… gonna be Fifteen next month… and I don't know about any of this… but Leonard is sixteen… and he's about the BEST man I know… so… why don't you ask him?"

Leonard looked positively mortified. "Ummm… gonna be seventeen real soon too… and … I don't know ANYTHING about being a Best Man…"

Penny took Leonard's arm. "It's real easy… you just stand up with Frank… and wait for Denise and me… that's pretty much all there is…"

Frank threw his hands up… "Whatever you want… I'm sure they'll know more at the courthouse. Whatayasay Leonard?"

Leonard just gulped and nodded. This was going to be difficult to explain to Penny's Parents…

Denise smiled. "That's more like it… Now let's stop by a florist on the way… I wanna pick up a bouquet. Penny… let's see what we can find in my closet for a couple of cute dresses… Leonard… you can have your shirt back… it will look better than that Spiderguy… thing… t-shirt… Frank… go get a tie… we don't need you looking like you just came back from plowing the North Forty…"

* * *

Denise and Penny stood in front of the closet in her and Frank's bedroom. Denise was flipping hangers with dresses on them from one side to another. "Shoot… I wish I had brought more things over here before last night… all my good stuff is still at ho… Mom and Dad's"

Penny looked down at the floor. "It's still your home you know".

Denise stopped and picked out a pink dress with thin straps over the shoulders and a floral pattern. "I don't think so… you heard Dad… he practically called me a whore… and I'm pretty sure if he sees Frank any time soon… he'll probably shoot him… here… try this on… it's super cute… you'll have to lose the bra though… not that that will upset you any…"

Penny took the dress and held it up in front of her and looked down. She shrugged and took off her pants, Leonard's shirt and Denise's bra. After slipping the dress over her head and smoothing it down… Penny did a little twirl. Smiling, she looked at her sister. "How do I look?"

Denise looked at her sister… admiring her slim curvy figure. "Really HOT… especially without a bra… maybe we should find something different…"

Penny put her arms around herself. "Nuh…UH! This is fine!"

Denise put her finger to her lips. Okay but you better wear this underneath… We're not going to be in a Church… but the jail is right close by and I don't need you getting arrested for indecency…" Denise then went through the closet and picked out a short summer dress… white with lace at the collar and the hem. Penny went out to the living room to give Leonard his shirt. When Penny got back to Denise, Denise was pulling the dark locks she inherited from her father into a ponytail and tying it with a white ribbon. Penny put her hands to her mouth and gasped. Denise turned around and smiled doing a twist similar to what Penny had done earlier.

Penny walked closer to her sister and felt the lace at the skirt hem. "Denise… you're beautiful… you look just like Maria in West Side Story…"

Denise smiled wider thinking of their mother's favorite musical and how many times the three of them sat watching it with a bowl of popcorn and then the two girls jumping up dancing… Both girls always fought over who would play Maria… Denise's smile turned down just a bit. The story was also about a girl getting together with a boy her parents would not approve of… Denise shook her head and smiled at her sister… "Let's hope this marriage works out a little bit better… than Maria and Tony…" she then went up on her tip toes and spun slightly, peering over her shoulder at Penny. "I Feel Pretty!"

Penny giggled. "Could you do me a ponytail like yours?" Denise pulled her sister into a hug and did up her hair.

* * *

The two girls went out into the living room and saw Frank in his jeans, shirt and tie. Leonard had put on his blue shirt but looked out of place. Penny walked up to him and lifted his jaw shut. "Sweetie… maybe we could get you a tie too?" She turned to Denise who had already thought the same thing and went to get Frank's only other tie. Denise produced a blue tie that Penny thought went perfect with Leonard's light blue shirt and jeans. She helped Leonard tie it on and smiled as she put both hands on his chest… "So handsome"… Denise rolled her eyes and then motioned for everyone to get moving out of the apartment.

* * *

The group of four walked into the court house and waited to be called. Once in, Leonard and Frank stood by the justice while Penny and Denise went to fix their makeup.

The bathroom was small and Denise stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair and fixing her mascara. Penny looked on at her sister… "Deni?... could you do me?"

Denise looked over at a very shy hopeful looking Penny. "Sweetie? What's going on?

Penny blushed. "Nothing…. I just wanna look nice for your wedding…"

Denise smiled. "Yeahhh… riiiight… Com'ere…"

Penny looked at her sister as she put away the little bit of makeup Denise used on her younger sister. "Deni… are you sure you want to do this? I mean without Mom or DAD? They will be heartbroken… Dad won't get to walk you down the aisle and Mom won't get to fuss all over you… and you'll miss all the fun stuff… like tasting cake… and dress shopping… and stuff…"

Denise snapped her purse shut and looked at Penny. "Sweetie… you were there last night… Frank went to ask if he could marry me and… DAD… well… let's just say they had a little disagreement as to what Frank could do… with himself…" Denise actually sighed at that thought. "I wish we didn't even go there last night… sure this wasn't planned… but I'm not gonna say it was a mistake… that would be terrible… We're gonna love this baby with everything we have… sure I'll miss all the fluffy stuff about a big wedding… but Dad can save up more for yours… Mom'll get over it… she always does… and the dress wouldn't fit later on anyway… It would have been just another shotgun wedding in our family… THIS way… Mom and Dad can say they didn't know anything about it… they won't be so embarrassed… AGAIN… by their daughter DENISE…"

Penny reached for her sister's hand. "Deni… they're not embarrassed…"

Denise smiled. "Don't fool yourself… I know I'm not perfect and I don't pretend to be… but I don't regret anything I have done either. That's one thing you have to remember… You make the decisions in your life and then you have to live with them… don't be ashamed… hold your head up…" Denise saw Penny's questioning look. "Look… Squirt… don't put me up on any pedestal… I'm not someone you should follow… You need to make a name for yourself… In school… at home… and in life… don't let anyone put you down… not any boys… any girls… anybody… You're Penelope Ann Pettersson… with two tees and two esses… and nobody can put you down… if they try… they're gonna have to put up with me FIRST!"

Penny smiled. "But Deni"…

Denise put her hands on Penny's shoulders. "Sweetie… you're better than me. You deserve better than me… I'm gonna go out there and get married to Frank. God knows… he's no better than I am… but he's a good man… he's fun… and he says he loves me and he would stand by me… that's more than any of the other guys I ever went out with… Nobody ever treated me like Frank does… I don't pretend to be an expert on whatever "LOVE" is… but I think what Frank and I have is at least… pretty special… and now… we're gonna have a baby… This wedding is the best thing that I can have right now… and the best part is… I get to have my sister stand up with me… and I expect that you will have me stand up for you… whenever that is… with whoever it will be with… sometime WAY in the future… a big proper wedding… with all the things you said… Mom fussin… Dad being all… Dad… together forever you and me… the Pettersson girls…" Denise pulled Penny in for a hug that both sisters needed.

* * *

When they came back into the courtroom, Penny was walking in front of her sister. Leonard's eyes couldn't believe the vision he was seeing walking toward them.

Penny was all smiles and even though there was no music, Penny walked slowly with a small bunch of pink roses in her hands and watched Leonard the whole way… She had a warm feeling, blushing just a bit at the look in his eyes.

Leonard stood next to Frank waiting for the girls to come back from fixing their makeup. He really had nothing to say, and figured any more conversation about super heroes or video games was just plain inappropriate. He looked up as he heard the creak of the door and saw Penny slowly walk in before Denise. Penny was absolutely beautiful… Leonard could do nothing more than just stare as Penny slowly walked up to the Justice. Suddenly, the tie around Leonard's neck seemed all that much tighter and the air seemed very still.

Penny stepped to the side and shyly looked down only peeking to see Leonard looking in her direction. Leonard saw Penny look up at him and suddenly felt a heat rush over his entire body, immediately looking away to Frank and the Justice. Denise stood up next to Frank and the Justice performed a simple quick ceremony. Leonard and Penny signed as best man and maid of honor in the witness spots. Leonard was sixteen so that wasn't a problem. But Penny was only fourteen so the Justice had one of the clerks co-sign with Penny when he quickly realized that both Denise and Penny weren't about to take no for an answer when Penny stepped up to be a witness.

* * *

When they finished, the two couples went out for a burger. Leonard sat with Penny as Denise and Frank went to place their orders. They were at the same table they sat at when Denise waited on them the first time they went to where Denise worked. Penny thought it would be a while before Denise and Frank go t back to the table considering that all they could hear were the squeals from the other waitresses back in the kitchen. All she could do was fiddle with her hands as Leonard sat quietly across from her.

Leonard was the first to speak. "You looked amazing… I mean LOOK amazing… not that you didn't before you put on that dress… you always look amazing… this shirt was really… umm… on you… it looked… ahhh… I should probably just give it to you… it looks better on you than it does on me… not that it's the shirt that makes you look amazing… cause you always do… and… well… yeah…"

Penny smiled, looking from the bunch of roses up to Leonard. "It's okay Sweetie… you look nice too… but thanks anyway… I felt pretty… walking up there… it was special… with you up there… you were there... just like you always are… it was a wedding… and that's like really important… I was never in a wedding before… not that I should have been… or want to… I mean… not that I don't want to… cause I do… you know… someday… but not now anyway… it was because it was DENISE'S wedding though… it was important for HER…"

Leonard started to feel warm again… getting a little short of breath… "Sure…sure…" He was never so happy to be interrupted. Denise and Frank came back and placed their food on the table and Leonard took a huge sip of his soda.

Denise sat down frowning at the scene before her… for two friends that keep telling EVERYBODY that they are BEST friends… the looks on Penny and Leonard's faces was one of nervous anxiety. "So… ready for an unbelievable wedding feast? You just won't believe how hard it was to reserve this place…" That was just the thing that was needed to break the ice and make everyone more relaxed. Penny had always liked that about her sister… Denise was always the life of the party and one of the funniest and most popular girls at school. Penny knew Denise didn't want her to be like her big sister, but Penny secretly hoped a little of Denise's carefree attitude and easiness might rub off on her… just a little. When they finished, the other waitresses came over with cake for e four of them and one piece double wrapped so Denise could take it home and celebrate her anniversary in one year.

* * *

After they all got back to Denise and Frank's apartment, Penny changed back into her jeans and one of Denise's tops, along with the bra that Denise made Penny put on to start with. Leonard was waiting in the car when Penny said her good bye to her newly married sister. When Penny sat in the passenger seat, Leonard finally felt he needed to say something. "Ummm… Penny? I think that you should go back to your house".

Penny smiled. "Yeah… I guess so… Denise made me promise to go back if she let me be with her for her wedding… you can take me home…"

* * *

It was early evening by the time Penny and Leonard came driving up to the farm house. Penny's parents were sitting on the porch trying their best to enjoy the evening. When they hadn't heard from Leonard all day Henrietta prodded her husband to find their youngest daughter. Wyatt drove over to the Hofstadter house, finding that no one was home. Wyatt came home and informed his wife of the missing children and their day of waiting began.

After Denise and Penny had left the night before… there was more than a "discussion" as to how poorly things went with Denise. Wyatt was taken to task for what he had said and what ultimately had happened… listening was not always something that was on the top of ANY of their lists… but when something as important as family was concerned… an outcome like last night was something nobody really wanted. The two of them were afraid that Denise was lost to them and Penny would take that very hard… there was always a special bond between the two girls… even if it looked like they were squabbling all the time.

You could hear the sighs of relief from each of Penny's parents as they watched Leonard drive up to the house with Penny in the front seat. Henrietta looked sternly at her husband… "Wyatt… you remember now what we talked about!" Wyatt just stood up and watched as Leonard's car came to a stop.

Penny came out of the car first and climbed the steps followed by Leonard. When Penny came to her father, she leaned in to give him a hug and then took her Mother's hand and pulled her inside the house. Henrietta pulled Penny into a tight hug as soon as they were inside. "BABY GIRL… we were so scared…"

Penny sighed as she melted into her mother's hold. "I know Momma… I'm sorry… but we have to talk".

Wyatt watched as a very timid teenaged boy sat down on the porch swing across from him. He didn't quite know what to make of this boy… it had seemed for all that there was… that Leonard was interested in his daughter… and not in any way a father would want ANY boy interested in a fourteen year old girl… But this boy was different. Leonard had thought enough of Wyatt and his wife… that he called them and actually ASKED if it would be alright if Penny spent the night with him… Wyatt couldn't think of anything more out of the ordinary considering boys and his daughters… especially his oldest daughter… Denise… the evening before was not something he was particularly proud of. It might even be said that Wyatt flew somewhat off the handle… Denise was sure a wild filly… but he never considered that she would actually put herself in the position to get herself pregnant… not that she hadn't had enough practice… Wyatt had interrupted the poor girl and some unsuspecting boy on more than one occasion… he just figured Denise was smarter than that and always used protection. The truth is… if he could take it all back… he would do it in a second… his wife had told him that this Frank fella was actually good for Denise… it was a shame that she didn't bring him around more so they could get better acquainted. Trouble with that was… that particular horse was WAY out of that particular barn and there was no turnin back…

Thinking back to his younger daughter, it was actually assuring for both himself and his wife that Penny had seen fit to get herself to Leonard's house last night. There was always a special bond between those two and Leonard always seemed to be far ahead of himself when compared to the other boys Penny had known… Wyatt trusted Leonard… trusted him to treat Penny with respect… not to hurt her in any way… that's why he had asked Leonard about this new boy in Penny's life… this Timmy fella…

Leonard could see that Wyatt was deep in thought. He couldn't for the life of him think of a more uncomfortable situation to find himself. He had just spent the night with this man's daughter in his arms… and then when the morning broke… found himself being witness to his other daughter's wedding.

Just as Leonard was about to try some casual conversation about the weather… from in the house… you could hear Penny's mother… "DENISE DID WHAT?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Taking back control of your children**

 **Things change in a big way for these two friends that I do not own...**

Penny scrunched up her nose as she heard... more than listened to... her mother. "Just WHAT do you mean... MARRIED!"

Out on the porch... Leonard looked at Penny's father and the questioning look on his face. "Ummm... sir?... There's something you should probably know about?"

Just as Leonard was about to inform Wyatt of the day's goings on... his wife and daughter came out onto the porch. Penny took a seat next to Leonard as Penny's mother stood with both arms crossed and deathly stared at her husband. "Go ahead... Penny... tell your father just what it was that you were doing today!"

Penny and Leonard proceeded to fill in the details of their daughter's wedding that afternoon.

Wyatt looked sternly at his daughter and her friend. "Penelope Ann... did it even occur to give us a call while all this was going on?"

Penny shook at the sheer volume of his voice. "Daddy... she didn't want you there..."

Wyatt was no calmer with this information. "Why the HELL NOT?!"

Henrietta broke in. "What kind of a question is that? You know full well why she wouldn't want us there... You acted the perfect ASS last night and she is as stubborn as a Mule when the two of you get going!"

Wyatt turned to Leonard... "And you... I thought that you had a good head on your shoulders... Standing up for them?... being part and parcel to it?"

Leonard almost completely stopped breathing... then cleared his throat and spoke. "If I may... sir... Denise and Frank are both over twenty and there's not much.. as I understand it... that we could have done to stop the wedding... and this way... at least there was some family there for Denise..." Leonard immediately put his hands up in a defensive posture as Wyatt raised his hands... only to run them through his hair and then jam them deep into his pockets.

Wyatt sighed... "I guess... just part of you taking care of my little girl... like I asked... but just as clarification... I meant Penny..."

Penny put a hand to Leonard's thigh. "I did ask her if we should wait... but she didn't want to..."

Leonard offered one more thing. "Sir... Ma'am... I really only met Frank today? But I think that if you give him a chance... you might have a different opinion of him".

Penny smiled at her parents. "Denise says that he told her he loves her... and I think she loves him too".

* * *

The next few weeks were a little tense for Penny and her friends. Timmy, Leonard and Penny were as usual pretty much a standard group that would occasionally be bolstered by some of Penny's girlfriends. Tammy and Anna seemed to be all goo-goo eyed around Timmy… something that would usually get Penny's attention and in turn cause Penny to hang closer or even "on" Timmy. This was something that Timmy was especially fond of. Leonard usually just went along with the crowd and didn't make a fuss… Penny was his best friend, and Timmy was his friend too… so as long as Penny was happy… Leonard was "happy". This development turned out to be, in the very least, interesting for the two boys... as well as placating Penny's parents somewhat. The instances of Penny being alone with either of her male friends were greatly decreased after the event of Denise's wedding.

After learning of Denise's nuptials, Penny's parents were, as predicted, somewhat heartbroken for not being present. Wyatt had basically taken a double barreled shot for causing such a rift and in turn making Denise believe that they had not accepted Denise's new husband Frank into their family. Wyatt was tasked almost immediately to "FIX IT!" by his somewhat distraught wife, a person that had imparted to their daughters ALL the propensities for "flying off the handle" at the slightest of stimuli. The three females in Wyatt's life also had the abilities to wreak HAVOK upon all that was calm and serene in Wyatt's daily life. To that end, Wyatt had basically gone to Denise's place of employment and pretty much begged for forgiveness and invited her and her husband for dinner. During that first meal things were decidedly uncomfortable, but it seemed that Frank and Wyatt had at least begun to build some sort of tentative friendship considering that Frank was also a Dairy farmer.

As for their younger daughter, the realization that... as parents, Wyatt and Henrietta had played loose with rearing Denise… probably assisting in the girl's carefree ways. It was decided that they would take a more "hands on" approach to their younger daughter.

To say the least, Penny was not exactly pleased with the decision to reel in the rather loose reins her parents had given her over the years. It seemed that one or the other parent would accompany Penny and whichever boy she was with when Penny was alone with either of them.

Leonard was much more at ease with this arrangement because he had known that Penny's parents had approved of his friendship with their daughter and they had known Leonard and his family for a good while both recently and when the children were small, even inviting Leonard's father and Uncle Floyd over for an afternoon picnic when Lyndon would breeze through town when not being sent here and there by the University. To that end, it was Penny's Mom that was lingering in the near vicinity when Penny and Leonard were alone.

Timmy, on the other hand, seemed to draw the short straw as it was Wyatt that most often accompanied Penny when Timmy was alone with her. While the specter of having Wyatt following a young pair of teenagers may have looked out of place to the casual observer in the relatively small town they lived in... with the now well known maternal condition of their oldest daughter, there was a communal "understanding" as to why the Pettersson's would be more concerned with the out and about activities of their youngest daughter.

Leonard and Timmy seemed to build on their friendship and each of them seemed to tolerate the other when Penny was with them. It was interesting that when either of the parents were unavailable for chaperone duty, they enlisted the assistance of their youngest child Kenny to for lack of a better term "pester" Penny and her companion when she was alone with one of them. Leonard took more easily to this arrangement finding it interesting that Kenny would ask sciency questions about Chemistry and stuff. Penny on the other hand usually just threw up her hands in disgust and in turn threatened her brother with all sorts of bodily harm that would certainly impair his ability to carry on the family name if he got out of line or too clingy while Penny was with her friends.

Penny seemed to take great pleasure in the relationship she had with her "Two MEN". This arrangement had a rather interesting side effect of bolstering Penny's reputation as the new school year approached. Penny seemed to have a growing entourage of female friends… some were the stalwarts such as Tammy Denicious and Anna Mae Fletcher… others were new to the group of girls such as Lisa Peterson (only one "t" and one "s"). Penny often pointed that out to anyone that inquired if they were related.

As for boys… They seemed to follow the girls… as you would expect. People like Kurt and Jimmy would sometimes come around… uninvited of course, but tolerated in order to keep up the air of superiority with the other cliques that were or had already formed… other's like Curtis and Donnie would be hovering on the periphery of the new social group waiting to be brought in… often accompanied by Valerie and less often even Brad. Leonard never actually considered himself as part of this new social paradigm… preferring to keep to himself or be in close proximity to either Timmy or Penny when there was a larger group gathering.

Denise had made a habit of coming over to the farm whenever she was not occupied with work and Frank was off doing his "farmer" thing. This helped in mending any rift there was in the family. Even though Wyatt didn't necessarily spend that much time with Denise, he had found that his wife was much more at ease now that she could dote over Denise and her "grandchild to be". As far as Wyatt was concerned, this arrangement was as good as it could get… the "female waters" of Lake Pettersson were calm and that was always a good thing. Denise just thought that being around and watching Penny deal with her "boy issues" was too funny and took great pleasure in watching Penny play each of "her men" for all she could get. Denise often thought to herself, "Atta girl Penny… you go girl". Being fawned over by her mother was just a perk that came along with being at the farm… one that Denise planned to bask in for as long as she could. It also made her feel better when Frank and her father seemed to strike up an honest friendship. Denise was having a very nice ending to her summer.

When Penny and Leonard were alone, things seemed to be getting back to normal. The uncomfortable or anxious moments that followed Denise's wedding seemed to be getting less as the time went by. Although, Leonard could never really forget the picture in his mind of Penny walking slowly toward him… in that unbelievable dress… that hugged her perfect figure… with a small bouquet of roses… her hair done in a perfect ponytail… with the most perfect amount of makeup… on the most beautiful face… on any girl he had ever known. Not that he wanted to forget how Penny looked that morning… He wished he had a real picture… it would have been one of his prized possessions… right up there with his comic book collection. He was getting more comfortable around both Penny and Timmy… being that Timmy was the rare male friend… Leonard was willing to put up with just about anything in order not to lose his new friend.

Penny felt that things between her and Leonard were also getting back to "normal" even though she also couldn't quite shake the picture of him standing up by the Justice of the Peace. Waiting for her to arrive at his side for the wedding… DENISE's WEDDING!" Penny had to shake her head almost every time she thought about that morning at the courthouse.

Fortunately for Penny, she was much more easily distracted by Timmy being around more and the new group surroundings and if the truth be known, she enjoyed the attention. It made her feel special in some small way… all the girls wanting to be HER friend… and having the boys following after them also… She almost felt like a movie star.

* * *

As the summer came to a close, there was talk among the teens of an end of summer party. Catching wind of the rumor from his wife that heard it from one of the other Mothers while shopping that heard it from another mother while she was at the hair salon… Wyatt was determined that things like this… if absolutely necessary… would have to be controlled somehow. He didn't want all the effort he and his wife were putting into Penny's relationships to get ruined in one foolish night.

While at dinner one evening… one that included Denise and Frank… Wyatt let out his decree. "Penny… if you are set on the idea that you are going off to some party someplace with your friends… both girls AND boys…"

Denise both squirmed and smiled in Penny's direction, giggling just under her breath so only Penny could here. "Here it comes Sweetie".

Penny sat up in defiance... "But DAD?!"

Wyatt held up one of his brawny Nebraskan Man Hands… "I'll have none of it…"

Penny's jaw hung open, her eyes went wide, and Denise did a small fist pump so only Penny could see. Wyatt concluded his declaration. "What I WILL allow… is that you have your friends here at the farm for an end of summer Bar-B-Que… complete with the open spit and you can all have your fun in the pond. We can even set up a horse race for any of your friends that want to bring-em and set up some barrels. Then… we can have a bonfire to close out the summer."

Penny jumped up and gave her father the biggest hug… with the biggest grin, while poking her tongue out at her sister. "Thanks DADDY… this ids gonna be the BEST!"

* * *

Penny had absolutely no trouble convincing any of her friends to come… they convinced THEIR friends… who convinced THEIR friends… and soon the whole town was abuzz with the rumors of a big shindig at the Pettersson place.

Henrietta had to then convince her reluctant husband to let her invite any of the parents of any of the children that would feel better if they were at the party to chaperone their children. It was a small enough town that most everyone knew someone who knew someone … so things escalated into a full blown party. There was going to be a pie eating contest… a cake bake-off… one of the old timers was set to do some "fiddling"… which didn't go over with Penny too well until Denise got Frank to ask his cousin to come over and DJ for the younger crowd. Being the nature of people they were… no one was about to let the Petterssons be on the hook for the entire party, so there were donations and offers to help from most all the families. One of the side benefits for the Pettersson women was watching their husband/father try to get his head around all that was going to be happening. Penny was in an especially happy position… knowing full well that her father found himself in this predicament solely because he didn't want Penny to be out of his watchful eye… She smiled to herself. "That'll teach-im"!

* * *

Tents were set up and the open spit and smoker were loaded with a proper amount of Beef Pork and Chicken. Everyone brought side dishes to pass and there was a mountain of corn on the cob with watermelons galore just waiting to be carved.

The afternoon started off with the barrel racing… There were a few of the boys that brought their horses… sure that they would win the event. Penny however knew they were just bragging and Buttercup held up her end by making the turns around the barrels tighter than the larger horses. Penny let out a loud "HOOT" when Wyatt announced that she had won the event.

There was an egg toss… a three legged race… and horse shoes… Each time he was asked by Penny, Leonard declined and said he would watch from the sidelines. And… each time… Timmy volunteered to be Penny's Partner.

During the egg toss they were down to the last three couples when Timmy threw Penny their egg a little too hard and a little too shallow. The result was a raw egg that skipped through Penny's hands and broke when it came in contact with her chest. Timmy ran over to his surprised partner and proceeded to try to wipe off the offending egg from her shirt. Being that it was summer… Penny had… as usual… declined to wear a bra that afternoon and gasped then slapped Timmy when he was more than happy to wipe the egg of her chest. Everyone broke into a raucous laugh… except of course… Leonard.

When the three legged race started, Timmy and Penny pulled into an early lead… only to lose their balance when Timmy stepped into what was probably an old gopher hole. He twisted and fell to the ground with Penny landing directly on top of him. Timmy made absolutely no effort to move from below Penny. Penny… for her part… was laughing so hard, she put her face into the side of Timmy's neck until she could gain some control. Leonard immediately went to pour himself a fresh lemonade.

When the horse Shoe competition came down to the final pairing… it was Denise and Frank against Penny and Timmy. Frank had thrown a shoe to lead by one with only one shoe left to be thrown. Penny took the shoe… spit on it and handed it to Timmy. Timmy smiled and took the shoe and threw a perfect ringer to take the match. Penny jumped straight into the air and then turned and wrapped her arms around Timmy's neck as he grabbed her waist and twirled her around. Leonard again watched… this time from the porch.

Wyatt came up from the side and put his hand on Leonard's shoulder. "She's just happy and caught up in the moment son… don't let it get to ya". Wyatt then patted Leonard on the back and went to join his wife. They had some food to serve up.

During the meal, … Penny made sure that she sat between Timmy and Leonard. The conversation centered on how much fun the day was and all the things that were happening… Leonard laughed along with Penny and Timmy… noticing how close they were sitting and how Penny would grab Timmy's arm when she would get really excited.

After everyone had their fill, the adults sat around and discussed the things that they normally would do on a sunny weekend afternoon. The kids all went to get into their swimming suits and all went down to the pond. Leonard even put on his when he was poked by Penny and convinced by Timmy. Timmy and Leonard were sitting on the edge of the small dock when Penny came down from the house dressed in the Yellow bikini that she had bought when she took Leonard shopping at the mall.

Both Leonard and Timmy immediately stopped talking when Penny came into view. She was stunning. Her body fit perfectly into the tight suit, She knew it and she loved it… the panty and bra were small but not too small… they covered what they needed to and let all the rest show just right. Penny's hips swayed slightly as she walked and the parts above her waist moved in perfect synchronization as she swung her arms. Most of the girls that were down at the pond watched as Penny walked to the dock. Valeri took particular notice of the reaction of the other girls when Penny arrived. She was not particularly impressed and slapped Curtis when he seemed to be leering at Penny a bit longer than she liked.

Both Timmy and Leonard lost all the moisture in their mouth's letting their jaws hang. Penny smiled as she got closer and sat between them both, giving them both a hug… one with each arm and pulled them both close to her. "So… are ya havin fun?"

Leonard and Timmy just nodded and watched as Penny stood up and walked to the end of the dock showing them both just how good her backside looked in that suit. When she got to the end, Penny did a perfect dive and then surfaced, smiling at them both. When some of the other kids saw Penny dive into the pond, they all decided to do the same. Suddenly there was jumping and splashing everywhere. Timmy stood up with a shot and jumped in doing a cannon ball as close to Penny as he could. She squealed and splashed his face with water as he surfaced. When he choked on the water, Penny swam to him and put her hands around his neck.

Leonard smiled and laughed as Timmy jumped and splashed Penny, then frowned just a bit when Penny wrapped her arms around Timmy's neck. She then pulled back just a bit and wiped his face and gave him a small peck on the cheek… smiling widely as Timmy spun them around in the water, leaning back in his hold and laughing.

Leonard turned away and looked toward the house to notice a red haired girl sitting in a white and pink bikini next to him. She seemed a little out of place as she wasn't tanned like the other girls, and she looked a bit nervous. Leonard thought that she was as pale as he was. Leonard could see the discomfort on her face. Knowing all too well how she must be feeling… especially among all these other people… he turned and smiled slightly. "Hi… I'm… Leonard…"

 **AN: Just wondering who you think the new girl is?**


	26. Chapter 26

**What a Party!**

 **Don't own any characters that you've seen on TV.**

Leonard smiled and tried to make the girl feel a little more comfortable, and being right by the pond didn't seem like it was going to be a place where she was comfortable. "I know it's a little crazy right now but everyone is pretty nice once you get to know them."

The girl looked up and gave Leonard a weak smile. "I'm… Karen… Karen Burbrick…"

Leonard stood and put out his hand. "Hi Karen… would you like a lemonade? There's a big cooler up by the porch…"

Karen smiled. "That would be nice… but you should be with your friends… and Penny…"

Leonard thought that some of those words were completely out of place. It was true that he knew at least some of these people… and Timmy was his friend… at least he thought that Timmy was… and Penny was definitely his friend… so technically… he was with his "friends"… but it appeared pretty clearly to him that Penny was pretty interested in Timmy. Most of the other people… especially people like Kurt and Jimmy… just made him more uncomfortable and nervous than anything else.

Leonard smiled. "Penny is with Timmy and I could use a glass of Lemonade myself… c'mon… I'll show you where it is."

* * *

Penny happened to break away from Timmy's hold and splashed him again with a big laugh… then she turned and saw Leonard standing above some girl she didn't know… offering her his hand and then walking away with her toward the house. Just then… as she had her mouth open trying to get a grasp of the sight of Leonard walking off with another girl… Tammy and Anna came over and pulled her under the water.

* * *

Leonard brought Karen up to the cooler of Lemonade and poured her a glass. Sitting down on separate chairs, Leonard handed Karen the cool liquid. "I have only been back in the area for the summer… I used to go to school here when I was younger"… Karen accepted the lemonade and seemed to be just a bit less anxious than she was down on the dock. "I'm sorry… but I don't remember you going to school here… not that I really knew that many people that went to school here… or any… really… and even if I did… You probably have changed in how you looked then… well obviously…"

Karen smiled as she noticed that Leonard seemed to tangle himself up in a long jumbled question. She thought that he was kind of cute in his rambling disconnected kind of way.

Leonard looked at Karen's slim figure. She had all the right girl parts in all the right places… her breasts not necessarily as big as Penny's… and her hips were a little different… slightly wider… which wasn't necessarily a bad thing… because she was a bit thinner…and her waist was smaller making her curves that much more… well… just more… and she was shorter…

Karen could see Leonard looking her over just a bit and her smile lessoned some becoming a little nervous because of it. She shivered a little breaking Leonard's thoughts.

Leonard quickly got up and reached for a pile of towels that were put out for the swimmers. "Oh… Ummm… I'm sorry… are you cold? Here is a towel if you got wet." Leonard held out the towel… trying to figure a way to make himself sound less… stupid.

Karen smiled again, took the offered towel and wrapped it around her waist and sat back down. "I'm actually new to the area myself… I will be going into my junior year this year… Tammy is my cousin and she said that today would be fun and that I might meet some new friends… what grade will you be going into."

Leonard thought that he probably looked like he should be in one of the lower grades considering he was short and rather slightly built… Penny and he wore the same size clothes… for crying out loud. Leonard shrugged and smiled. "Actually… I'm going into my junior year also… although I don't really know if I will be attending school here, my mother is back in New Jersey and I don't know if my Father will let me stay for the new term." Leonard then sat down on the porch swing… it was a little closer to Karen than the chair he was originally sitting in.

Karen frowned a little. "I'm sorry… but I understand… my parents are divorced too".

Leonard looked up. "Oh… my parents aren't divorced… they're… just… Well… they're just them…"

* * *

Penny came up from under the water coughing and spitting out water. "What the HELL?"

Tammy looked a bit horrified. "Sorry… sorry… we just wanted to get in on the fun…"

Penny looked back with a piercing stare. "And DROWNING me was your first idea of FUN?"

Timmy came over and tried to pull Penny back into a hold. "Are you okay?"

Penny pushed him away. "Yeah… I'm fine…" Timmy looked on not understanding what her problem was and then swam off to a group of the other boys. Penny then swam back to the dock with Tammy in hot pursuit. Penny lifted herself out of the water and shook her head and then grabbed her hair into a bunch and twisted it trying to get the water out as much as possible.

Tammy and Anna followed Penny out of the water. "We didn't mean to drown you or anything…"

Penny looked over at her friends. "It's FINE!" She looked around to see where Leonard went off to and couldn't see him. She turned back to her friends. "Hey… did you guys see where Leonard went? He was sitting by some red haired girl in a white bikini…"

Anna poked Tammy in the side. "Was that your cousin? She had a white bikini on… and she has red hair…"

Tammy thought. "I don't know maybe… she didn't even want to come… she's just got in town… just moved here… and she said she didn't know anyone… and I was like... c'mon… it'll be fun… she's real quiet… real bookish too…"

Penny tilted her head to one side and hopped on one foot. "Great… a shy bookish cute girl… in a bikini…"

Tammy looked confused. "What's wrong with that? It's not like Leonard isn't bookish… and he's just as pale as she is… and you were getting along pretty good with Timmy…HUH?" Tammy then nudged Penny and winked at her.

Penny just looked around. "What?... well… yeah… no there's nothing wrong with it… me and Leonard are just friends… that's all… he should have a good time… What's her name anyway…?"

Tammy was a little confused with Penny's quickly changing moods. "Karen… She's really nice… you'll see… please just give her a chance…"

To Penny it almost sounded like Tammy was begging her to not pick on this Karen person… Since when did anyone care what Penny thought of anyone else? And why wouldn't Tammy think Penny wouldn't give her cousin a "chance"… whatever that meant.

Penny looked around half not paying attention to Tammy or Anna. "Yeah… sure… whatever… I'm sure she's nice…" Penny then grabbed one of the towels that were set out and wrapped it around her waist. After looking around some more, she thought she could see Leonard's curly hair over the railing on the porch. Without even thinking, Penny walked away from Tammy and Anna in midsentence. They were babbling on about something about being a new group in school…

* * *

Penny walked up to the porch and saw that Leonard was sitting close by to this "Karen" person. With little fanfare, Penny walked up the steps and went directly over to the lemonade and poured herself a glass. Then she came back and sat directly next to Leonard on the porch swing. "There you are Sweetie! I missed when you left the pond…"

Leonard noticed right away that Penny was sitting very close to him and that she looked quickly at Karen as she spoke the word "Sweetie"… "Umm… well… I wasn't actually IN the pond as much as just sitting on the dock…"

Penny looked back at Leonard. "Yeah… okay… but we were all having so much fun and then you just left…" Immediately, Penny turned to look back at Karen again.

Leonard could see that there was something going on. "Well… it was a little hot… and Karen looked like she would like some lemonade… and it IS out of the sun up here… so… well… HEY… you do know Karen don't you?"

Penny looked back to Leonard. "No… not really…" Penny turned back to Karen. "But Tammy says you are her cousin… is that right?" Penny got up to be polite and offered Karen her hand… Which Karen took and shook lightly. Penny looked square into Karen's eyes. "It's nice to meet you… and thank you for coming to "MY" party… Are you going to be going to school here this term? It's nice to have new people… Right Leonard?..."

Karen looked somewhat sheepishly back at Penny. "Ummm…yeah… probably… ummm… have you and Leonard been friends long?"

Penny squinted just the slightest. "Leonard has just come back here from New Jersey… We're really CLOSE… aren't we Sweetie? We were best friends when we were kids… before he left… and now he's back… and now everything is the SAME… or even BETTER…right Sweetie?" Penny then sat back down on the porch swing… closer to Leonard… if that were at all possible.

Leonard could see that Karen was getting nervous again… he could tell because he could see that she was looking at Penny and then him and then away completely… repeating the pattern quickly. It looked to Leonard just like something he would do to avoid making eye contact with someone that was going to bully him… it was like Karen was trying to figure out how she could get away from the two of them. "Well… yeah… we're friends… like we used to be… and like you are with… Timmy"… Penny then looked quickly back to him and it didn't look like she was all that happy with that remark… Leonard swallowed a bit. "Ummm… and Anna... and Tammy… and all them".

Karen smiled weakly. "Thanks for inviting all these people… everyone here is nice… at least so far…" Penny might not have noticed… but Leonard recognized that Karen had just spoke of her expectation of things not turning out so friendly once people got to know her. "I guess I am going to stay for school here… My mom just moved us here after she split up with my Dad… My mom and Tammy's Mom are sisters…"

Penny softened a little. "Oh that's awful… don't you worry… people aren't all that bad… except for some… like Valerie…"

All of a sudden a bunch of the other kids came up onto the porch led by Timmy… T.J. … Bobby and his brother Roy… followed by Tammy and Anna. They picked Penny up off the swing and carted her back to the dock with her screaming and wiggling all the way. When they got to the end of the dock… Bobby had Penny by the hands and Roy had Penny by the feet. They swung her back and forth and then tossed her into the pond… T. J. and Timmy grabbed Anna and Tammy and proceeded to toss them into the pond as well… The four boys then proceeded to all jump at the same time… cannonballing a huge wave of water into the faces of the three girls that had surfaced not far away. Each of the girls were screaming and splashing back at the boys. After that display… all the kids were jumping and splashing.

Leonard looked at Karen and smiled. "We better get down there and get at least a little wet… We already look like we don't belong… let's not make it any worse…"

Karen smiled and took the offered hand of Leonard and the two new friends walked down to the dock and quietly slipped into the water.

* * *

Once things quieted down and the day started to turn into the evening. All the kids got together and went to an open field space off to one side of the house. All the boys helped Wyatt and some of the other parents pile up some wood that was going to be used for the bonfire that night. Some of the girls went into the house to change out of their bathing suits… Any of the boys that wanted to change, went in the barn.

Because the evenings were getting cool at the end of the summer, Penny had put on a pair of low waisted cutoff jeans shorts that showed off her long toned legs and an oversized Nebraska Cornhusker sweatshirt rolling her sleeves up to her elbows and gathering the sweatshirt up tying it at her waist. She figured if it got cold, she could just let out the sweatshirt and let it hang longer. A bunch of the girls had wrap around cover ups that they put over their swim suits. Karen had brought a nice pair of jeans and a cute light sweater to wear. Valerie just kept parading around in her bikini… keeping the stares of the boys as long as she could… much to the dislike of Curtis… and Penny. Valeri just made sure that Curtis knew that she was doing it because of the ogling he did in Penny's direction when she was wearing her yellow bikini earlier.

Leonard changed into his usual jeans and t-shirt covered with a hoodie. Some of the other boys opted to keep their swimming trunks on with just a shirt or sweatshirt in case they decided to go back into the pond when it got dark. The air temperature would be less and the water would feel nice and warm. Timmy was one of these boys… he and the other guys were hoping to entice as many girls as they could into pond with them… It would be harder for their parents to see what the kids would be doing when the sun went down. The pond was away from where the bonfire was and they hoped that most if not all the parents would be watching the fire.

* * *

When the evening ended and the sun went down, Wyatt started the fire and retreated back to the porch with the other parents to shed a watchful eye at the group of teenagers. The adult conversation centered on all that was going on in town, crops and farm animals and how nice it was of the Pettersson's to host this party. Everyone thought that things couldn't have gone better and the children were so well behaved. Some couldn't believe it… considering who their children were. Suggestions were even made to start planning for a second annual party next summer. Wyatt just smiled warily at that particular suggestion, peering over at his wife who had an expression on her face somewhere between pride and abject fear.

* * *

Leonard made sure that Karen was not left out of the activities… They were going to make s'mores and play the telephone game as well as have fun with the other kids. Penny saw that Leonard was walking with Karen and she quickly grabbed Timmy and Tammy.

Naturally, Anna followed along quickly… she and Tammy were pretty much joined at the hip, and considering they were always hanging around Timmy, Penny didn't mind… although they could spend less time fawning after Timmy…

At that point T.J. tagged along… soon to be joined by Lisa. Penny figured there would be safety in numbers, and then Karen couldn't cause any problems.

Things were going well when Penny was suddenly pulled away by Donnie… She was taken by surprise and before she knew it… he had pulled her over to be confronted by Valerie and Curtis over on the dock. Valerie had been watching the way people were acting toward Penny all day and was pretty aware of Penny's growing reputation with the boys. Not wanting to be upstaged or ignored when school started, Valerie wanted to mend fences with Penny. Not really wanting to be seen with Valerie considering Valerie's involvement in the "Brad affair"… Penny was hesitant to get close to them.

Unfortunately… this group was pretty close friends with Brad and it was just a matter of time before Brad came over. He tried to put his arm around Penny's hip when she turned and she slapped him. At that point… Timmy came over figuring something was happening between Penny and Brad… and then punched Brad for upsetting Penny… which started a bit of a commotion. Curtis then punched Timmy… and then T.J. jumped on Curtis falling into the water followed by Timmy Brad and Donnie. Penny started to tell them all to get out of the pond when Valerie not so subtly nudged Penny off the edge of the dock. Penny immediately started to go under with the weight of her wet sweatshirt.

The commotion brought over some of the other kids, one of which was Leonard. When they got to the edge of the dock, all they could see was a bunch of boys in the water with just Penny. Timmy was the first one to get to the now splashing Penny. He quickly pulled off the sweatshirt and then noticed that Penny was not wearing a bra.

Upon seeing this… a bunch of the other kids threw off their shirts and cover-ups and jumped in the pond. Some of the girls followed Penny's lead and took off their bras. The boys were more than happy to be in the water with the now half naked girls.

Penny immediately crossed her arms across her chest and Timmy took her into a tight hold holding her up as she got her breath. His hands came precariously close to the sides of her breasts under her arms. Choking, Penny turned to Timmy and threw her hands around his neck, effectively pressing her bare chest to his. Timmy's hands slid down her slim torso past her soft breasts and settled on Penny's hips as their legs now intertwined as they kicked under the water keeping their heads above the surface.

Seeing Penny splashing in the water, Leonard ran to get a towel for Penny knowing that she would need one when she came out of the pond.

Penny was surprised at the feeling of Timmy against her bare chest and blushed as she pulled away just a bit. His chest against hers was not at all uncomfortable… she saw the bright smile on Timmy's face as he held her slim hips just that much closer to him. Penny then sighed as she smiled back and buried her face in Timmy's neck. When she looked up over Timmy's shoulder… a little afraid to move… she saw Valerie with no bra clearly holding onto Kurt in the water being held up to clearly show her exposed breasts with what appeared to be her bathing suit bottoms over his shoulder.

Leonard ran back to the edge of the dock to see Penny and Timmy in a tight embrace. He just let the towel drop to the dock and sat down looking away.

By this time the commotion of the teens in the pond had garnered the attention of some of the adults on the porch, Wyatt and a few of the other adults followed the porch around to the other side of the house. When they could see what looked like a topless girl jump into the pond with her breasts highlighted by the reflection of the moon on the water, Wyatt went into the house.

Within a few minutes, Wyatt emerged from the house through the back door to the kitchen which was right off the den where Wyatt kept his gun safe. Seeing Wyatt step off the porch with his gun along with a few of the other Fathers, Henrietta gathered the mothers and followed.

When the small group of parents made their way to the dock, Wyatt raised his old double barreled shot gun and let off both barrels in quick succession with an incredible BOOMING noise. Immediately… the raucous nature of the teens stopped as they turned to the shore and saw Wyatt Pettersson standing with his rifle over his arm with the Boxlock action open so he could load an additional two shells.

There was almost no noise at all except for a few of the girls swimming to retrieve the bras of their swim suits. Wyatt slammed close the action of his rifle and slapped the barrel in his left hand while holding the stock by the triggers in his right. With a few of the other fathers close behind,… Wyatt glared at the young faces looking up at him. "I would be much obliged if you all would ' _PLEASE_ ' exit this pond… I'm sure that you would all agree that your folks and I are extremely disappointed and that the events for this evening have now ENDED!"

Penny had removed herself from Timmy's grasp and swam quickly to the other side of the dock. She had no bra to find and was pretty sure that she was going to be in deep trouble for what just happened. Not really knowing how she was going to pull this off, she looked around for a discrete exit place from the pond. Upon reaching the shore, Penny crossed her arms across her chest and bent over as low as she could. Suddenly a towel was held out to her by a small thin hand. Penny looked up as she took the towel and quickly wrapped herself in it. She let out a sigh and climbed out of the water as she reached for an assisting hand. Penny grabbed a hand that she had felt before and quickly looked up into Leonard's eyes… noticing that Karen was standing next to him. It must have been Karen that was the person that had held out the towel.

Leonard quickly turned when Penny was on firm soil and walked away. Karen looked at Penny and then at the quickly retreating Leonard. Not really knowing what to do and clearly caught between a rock and a hard place, Karen decided that the best thing to do would be to follow Leonard.

Timmy and a bunch of the boys clambered out of the pond and were trying to make a hasty retreat when they were suddenly stopped by a group of the fathers. As the girls came out of the water, they were met by a group of the mothers. The girls were mostly dressed appropriately… although it was clear to even the casual observer that none of them had matching bras and bottoms to their bathing suits.

Penny quickly made her way to the back of the porch walking around the barn to the side door. She had hoped that she could make it inside and get a shirt on before she had to face her father.

Unfortunately, as Penny made her way to the stairs up to her room, Henrietta called out from the kitchen. "Penelope Ann Pettersson… Just what did you think you were doing? … AND… what are you wearing! OR… more appropriately… what are you… NOT wearing!""

Penny scrunched her shoulders up to her neck and turned toward her mother pulling the towel around her all that much tighter. "Mom… none of that was supposed to happen… I was wearing my big Nebraska sweatshirt… and someone pushed me in… and it was really wet and heavy… and I had to take it off … or I could have drowned… and then everyone jumped in… and then Daddy came…"

Henrietta hung her head slightly. "You get yourself up stairs and change into something appropriate… Your father and I will want to have a little talk with you…"

Denise was at the top of the stairs already holding out a shirt and a pair of shorts for Penny to take. She smiled as Penny stopped before her. "Now… THAT's the way you make a scene!" Denise just chuckled as Penny snapped the clothes from Denise's hands and marched forcefully off down the hall to her room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thoughts and Advice**

 **Don't own them - wish I did**

Watt fished out Penny's sweatshirt from the pond. There were four boys standing timidly by wanting very much to move and get away… yet still stood in place… due mainly to the loaded and cocked shotgun precariously perched in the crux of Wyatt's right elbow. He turned and spoke softly. "Now… I am pretty sure that I recognize who this belongs to considerin it's mine… I also know who has takin a likin to wearin it… mostly around the house… and not necessarily properly dressed underneath…" The four boys stood quietly still… taking in a breath hardly sufficient to support just one of them for very long.

Wyatt rung out the garment and placed it in a pile with the assorted wet towels that were gathered after all the teens came out of the pond shivering for something to dry off with due to the cool night air. Wyatt turned and pointed his shotgun at the two brothers… Roy and Bobby Austin. "You Austin boys haven't come around here too often and I suspect that you were just following along… Least that's what your mother told my wife… That's not the way to go through life… you should make up your mind with what you want… The two of you goin after the same thing as each other… or everyone else will just get you in trouble… Now get home…" It didn't take but a second for the both of them to offer a shrug to their friends and hustle away.

Wyatt turned to T.J. and Timmy. "T.J. … I've never heard a bad word about you and if the truth be told… I've never heard a cross word out of your mouth… I expect that the same can be said for you… it may be honorable to stick up for your friends… but it is a better thing to stay away from trouble altogether. Move along son…" T.J. let out a sigh and left… not wanting to leave Timmy alone, but glad to be let go.

Wyatt moved closer to Timmy. He raised his gun causing all the breath in Timmy's lungs to leave and all the color in his face to drain out. Wyatt then opened the action and removed the two shells… pocketing them. "Son? I'm not quite sure just what it is that I'm gonna do with you… I guess that you are more of an issue for your folks…trouble is… you seem to be hanging around with my daughter a fair amount of the time and I'm not sure what to make of that… You have one thing… and ONLY one thing… that has you still standing here… That being… Leonard… don't think that I haven't seen that the three of you are a bit closer than I would like… But it seems that Leonard thinks that you are decent people… I'm not sure why he would think that… but he said it just the same… Penny is my youngest daughter and her mother and I have been taking proper attention to who she sees and what she does." Wyatt scooped up the sweatshirt. "I don't know what your involvement is in all this with my daughter… I expect she will come clean pretty soon… her mother and I will sit her down as soon as I am finished here… I have one thing to say… tread lightly around my little girl… She had a bad spell with her last boyfriend… I don't know what happened… and that's fine for now… I won't have you messin with her… She's a head strong girl and if she wants to get close with you… you just know ONE thing… I'm watchin you boy…." Wyatt then slammed shut the action of the shotgun and took the sweatshirt with him… leaving Timmy to ponder his words.

* * *

Penny is sitting in the den waiting for her father. It's bad enough that her mother has done nothing or said anything since Penny came down from getting out of her wet shorts and putting on the dry sleep clothes Denise had held out for her.

Denise was just like Penny and her mother in what other people might consider private circumstances. She was a bit nosy and was not above eavesdropping on any situation that involved a family member. To that end, Denise waited in her room until she could hear Penny leave hers with Penny making her way down stairs to wait for her father to return from the remnants of what, up until the end, was a real kick-ass end of summer party. Even with what happened in the pond, or more appropriately, BECAUSE of what happened in the pond, this party would go down as one of legend. Denise decided that blatantly sitting in the den with Penny as she was most certainly going to be raked over the coals by their father… was a bit too forward, so Denise decided to remain on the stairs just out of sight of the other members of her family, but near enough to hear every word.

Wyatt came in and sat in his chair handing the rung out sweatshirt to his wife who just tossed it into the kitchen. Penny tried to breathe deep as her father sat and started to think of what to say. Taking a deep breath, Penny arched her back just a bit.

Wyatt sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "You see what I mean? Look at her…" Turning to Penny Wyatt tried to speak softly. "Is it really too much to ask that you consider wearing proper underclothes around the house?"

Henrietta sat on the arm of her husband's chair. "Now Wyatt… There is very little chance that Penny will be allowed to leave the house tonight… so she might as well be comfortable…"

Wyatt snapped his head between looking at his wife and his daughter. "Leave!... TONIGHT!... There's very little chance she will be leaving this house until the first day of SCHOOL! And then… ONLY because the state of Nebraska would have a problem with me keeping her locked up here so she can't go cavorting around with all the boys her age just like her…"

Henrietta snapped at her husband. "WYATT!"

Wyatt looked back at his wife. "I won't have my daughter parading around half NAKED…."

Penny was surprised at what she was hearing. "DADDY! I do not go parading around NAKED with any BOYS!" She hadn't told either of her parents about what actually happened with Brad… so if they had any idea about it… it would have had to come from Denise. Penny then grabbed a couch pillow and put it over her chest and hugged it.

Wyatt sighed. "Look… Sweetie… all I'm saying is that… you're a very attractive girl… and you're gonna get prettier… and more… well let's just leave it at more… as you grow up… your FOURTEEN!."

Penny interjected. "FIFTEEN… next month…"

Wyatt ran his hand through his hair. "Fine… FIFTEEN then… that's the point honey… Your growing up… and I see how the boys looked at you today… when you paraded yourself out in that yellow… swim suit… especially that Timmy fella… Now… I've already had my piece with him… Don't think that your mother and I haven't seen how you two act toward each other… and I don't know exactly how far things went in the pond tonight… but let me remind you that I fished your sweatshirt out of the pond and you were not in it… and from what I heard… you and him were snuggled up pretty tight."

Penny put her head in her hands. "OH…God…"

Wyatt was as calm as he could be. "There'll be no visits by that boy… and you are NOT to go see him…"

Penny looked up. "But Timmy and Leonard are friends and are together a lot."

Wyatt looked at Penny and then to his wife. "That won't matter… Leonard is off limits too. Even if he IS a nice boy… he seems to get too all twisted up with you… more than you might even know. "

Penny's eyes went wide. "But Daddy…." She then turned to her mother. "MOM…."

Denise took this moment to scamper back up the stairs to wait for the ultimate fall-out to settle.

Wyatt stood and stepped into Penny's line of sight. "Don't you go lookin for help…" He then turned to his wife. "I won't be moved on this…" Wyatt then turned and looked to his daughter. "You can have your girlfriends over… but that's it!"

Penny jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs to her room. It was bad enough that she was being grounded from being with Timmy… but she couldn't see Leonard either… and now, he could spend as much time with that KAREN girl as he wanted…. And there was nothing that Penny could do about it.

Henrietta turned to her Husband. "Wyatt… Robert… Pettersson… you are going to lose this daughter just as you lost Denise…" She then turned and walked into the kitchen.

Wyatt turned in her direction. "I won't be moved on this!." Hearing nothing as an argument from his wife, Wyatt walked out onto the porch and grabbed a beer from the cooler where the adults were seated a short while ago and took one of the folding chairs and went down to the bonfire to watch it burn out.

* * *

Penny opened her door and saw Denise sitting on her bed with a wad of tissues ready. Penny flopped down and grabbed them before she put her head in her sister's lap and started crying. Denise softly ran her fingers through Penny's damp hair softly massaging her scalp… trying to calm her little sister.

* * *

Leonard had left the shore of the pond as soon as Penny was safely on solid ground. He could see that she was upset, but he didn't really know why. Was it because she would be caught leaving the pond half dressed? Was she looking for Timmy? Was it because she didn't want to be seen with him? Leonard just turned and walked away.

Leonard had seen what was going on in the pond. He could see that most… if not all… the girls had discarded at least their bathing suit tops. He could see that some… like Valerie… had gone even further. Leonard saw Penny in Timmy's grasp and he could see pretty well that Penny was naked from at least the waist up. Her bare shoulders were pressed closely to Timmy's chest and her bare back showed no straps or ties. There was really very little left to the imagination as to what Penny and Timmy were doing. Leonard just wanted to leave.

A short distance away from the pond, Leonard felt a hand tug at his elbow. Thinking it might be Penny, Leonard turned away and tried to walk faster. It was at that point that Leonard heard a soft voice. "Leonard… please stop."

Leonard recognized Karen's soft voice and stopped and turned. "I'm sorry… I just think that I need to leave. The way things are now… everyone will be leaving anyway…"

Karen smiled. "I guess… but you should probably sit and just try to be calm. You need to be a little more clear headed before you go… you saw that Penny was pushed into the pond… she didn't jump in like the other girls…"

Leonard looked down. "But she stayed in the pond…"

Karen stepped closer. "Maybe you should ask her why".

Just then Tammy was brought up by her mother. Tammy was wearing a very mismatched bikini combination. "Karen… I think we should be going… Bye Leonard…"

Leonard looked up as the two girls were led away. "Bye Tammy… Karen…" Leonard then went to find his car and drove home.

* * *

Denise continued to stroke her sister's hair until Penny calmed down. Penny just lay there in the comforting embrace of her sister just staring into the empty room. Penny sighed. "What am I going to do now?"

Denise smiled. "Well… if you and your friends thought jumping into the pond… half naked… while your parents were watching just a bit away… was a good idea? Well… let's just say it isn't just the education system we have to worry about. While I admire your brassy and sassy attitude… that certainly wasn't the brightest idea…"

Penny breathed in. "It wasn't exactly like that… it just sort of happened… nothing was planned… Daddy's SO mad…!"

Denise shrugged. "Yeahhhh… I heard… he almost called me a whore again…"

Penny looked up. "HE didn't…"

Denise looked down and smiled. "Oh… Sweetie… he said he didn't want you runnin around half naked with all the boys just like… Just like what?… What did you think he meant? If Mom didn't stop him he would have said ME!... if that's not calling me a whore… what is?"

Penny moved a little and started to rub her sister's thigh. "It's not like that."

Denise smiled as she rubbed her growing belly. "Penny… it's fine… I told you… I have no regrets… Frank's really been great… and Dad's been good too… it hurts a little… but I've been a bit of a disappointment… and I get that… the only thing is… you're gonna suffer a bit because they didn't really care what I did and now?... Well… They care about you… a lot… and that's a good thing… It'll be hard sometimes… You're gonna want to do stuff… and they're gonna be all… 'no you can't'… or… 'you better not'… But don't worry… they mean well… and there's always to bend the rules… as long as they never find out… Dad sleeps like a rock and Mom's not that bad… really… you just gotta get better at being quiet."

* * *

Leonard sat in the car when he got home just to think about what happened. The day started off pretty well… actually… He was with Penny and Timmy helping Penny's parents set things up until everyone started to show up. When the different teens showed up they sort of grouped together in their own little cliques. Tammy and Anna were trying to get all the girls their age and in their grade together and then started to group together with Penny. It looked to him that they were trying to start a larger clique than the others that were around and then went to the other groups one by one and sort of "assimilating" them.

The boys that showed up were just hanging out in their usual pairs of small groups watching the girls. Once they picked up on Anna and Tammy's plan, they just mixed in with the girls. Things progressed until the games started. In retrospect, it was probably a mistake to not join Penny in at least a few of the activities… she DID ask him first most of the time. Then the bonfire started that led to the ultimate fiasco in the pond.

Leonard really couldn't be mad at Timmy… if it were him in the pond with Penny hanging off of him… so close… and so… undressed with Timmy sitting on the dock, there was really no way that he would have shied away from her at any time… The truth was that Timmy was his friend… and if someone else was gonna be that way with Penny… at least Timmy seemed to be a regular kind of guy. Leonard really liked having a friend that was sort of into the same things that he was. Even if Timmy was more into the sports things and his cycle… he still made time to spend with Leonard.

It seemed a little out of character though, that they were friends… especially since Timmy was friends with T.J. and Bobby. The biggest question though was… was Penny really worth maybe losing Timmy as a friend? Everyone always said that she should go out with Timmy… that Timmy was more her type… and what did she see in Leonard anyway… Penny really had nothing in common with Penny… she was way out of his league. Sure they were friends… best friends even… but how long would it be before Penny really looked at him and saw what was really there… who he really was… a short weak… guy that couldn't even see without glasses… why would she want to even be around him? He heard Anna and some of the other girls saying that Leonard should just go and find someone more HIS type… one of the smart girls… someone like Kathy Geiger… or maybe now… Karen.

* * *

Denise let Penny sit up and they both leaned back on the headboard. "What was going through you head anyway… All day you were runnin around playing with that Timmy kid and practically ignoring poor Leonard…"

Penny gasped a bit. "I didn't ignore him… I asked him EVERY time if he wanted to be my partner… If ANYTHING… he was trying to get rid of ME!. Timmy was just nice enough to be my partner… And then Leonard was talking with that KAREN girl… I had to practically SIT on Leonard's lap… just to get him to pay a little attention to me… even at the bon fire… I had to practically bring half my girlfriends… just to make sure that KAREN… wouldn't try anything! You should have seen them!"

Denise giggled. "Oh… I SAW?... plenty! And so did… Timmy… and Leonard… and all the OTHER guys that jumped into the pond… Oh yeah… and DAD!"

Penny squinted. "Denise!... nothing was going on!"

Denise patted her sister's hand. "Sure…sure… even if that's truuuue?… What exactly was all that in the pond… the holding… and the hugging… and the naked thing going on…"

Penny let out a sigh. "That was not supposed to happen. Timmy punched Brad cause Brad was there with that bitch Valerie and Curtis and them… Then Brad put his hand around me… like I would ever want to be touched by HIM again… And I slapped him… and then all the guys went in the pond… fighting… and I tried to get them to be quiet and get out of the water… and then someone pushed ME in…"

Denise nodded. "Yeah… that was Valerie… I don't think she wants you to know that cause she was getting madder and madder with the way all the girls… AND… the guys were treating you today… but that doesn't explain the naked thing…"

Penny smiled a bit at the thought of how everyone was following her around and wanted to be with her all afternoon… and the way she caught the eye of just about all the guys when she came out in her new bikini. "It was MY party… how was everyone supposed to act?"

Denise rolled her eyes. "Focus… Penny… focus! What was the NAKED thing going on? And WHY was it with TIMMY?"

Penny blushed. "None of that was supposed to happen… I was wearing Dad's sweatshirt and it was really big… and got really wet… and heavy… and I was splashing and going nowhere… except probably to the bottom… and then Timmy… just sorta pulled it off… and then… well… I couldn't just let him SEE me like that! After that… I don't know… it just got crazy… all the girls threw off their bras… and all the guys jumped in and sorta got together with the girls… I even thing Val was DOIN IT with Kurt… right there in the pond!"

Denise now chuckled. "Yeah… okay… forget all the other girls… you couldn't let Timmy see your boobs… that were mostly under water… the best parts of them anyway… in the… DARK… SOOooo… you turned and smashed your NAKED TA-TA's… right into HIS! I guess you're right… that IS a better idea so he doesn't see you…"

Penny poked her sister. "Deni… it wasn't like that…"

Denise folded her arms. "So how was it then? How did that FEEL? What was going through your head? Right after… you were hugging pretty close… I can't imagine that it was all THAT bad… You didn't make any kind of a move to get away… until Dad shot off his shotgun anyway…"

Penny fiddled with her hands. "It was different… different from when it was Brad… It was nice… sorta… he had his hands under my arms holding me up… then moved them down… probably feeling around a bit… and then just held my waist… really close to his…" Penny looked shyly to her sister. "When we were treading water… our legs were all together… really close… down there… you know how guys get…"

Denise rubbed her belly. "Yeah… I kinda do…"

Penny sighed… "It was nice". Penny shrugged. "So I gave him a hug… and maybe wiggled a little to get closer… Then Dad came…"

Denise got more serious. "Do you think Dad saw you?"

Penny looked up and put her hands to her eyes. "I don't know… he came in from the pond with the sweatshirt… so… you know… not with me in it… so… maybe…"

Denise held Penny's hands. "What are you gonna do about Timmy… and Leonard…?"

Penny leaned over and put her head on Denise's shoulder. "I don't know… it was pretty nice with Timmy… he kinda hot… and all the girls think I should go out with him… they think Leonard is just a Nerd… not that he isn't…but why should that matter to them…?"

Denise smiled wryly. "Sister? You're going into High School… trust me… it matters…."

Penny sighed. "But Leonard is so sweet… and funny… and he cares about what I say… Timmy's all hot and stuff… and that's great… and all the girls think he is…"

Denise tried to be understanding, but this sort of discussion wasn't really her strong suit. "Sweetie… you don't need to make a definite decision… they're both hanging around you now…"

Penny thought. "Yeah… but you didn't see Leonard's eyes when I got out of the pond… or Timmy's when I was IN the pond… Did you ever have two guys after you?"

Denise smiled. This was something she actually had experience with. "Sure! More than once… you just sorta pick one… play with that one for a while and if that doesn't work out… the other will be around… if he hasn't moved on to someone else… and if he has? There's always more fish in the sea… This is Nebraska after all… there's not a lot to do… and guys your age have only ONE thing on their mind…"

Penny scrunched her brow. "It doesn't matter anyway… Dad grounded me until School starts… so Timmy will probably be grabbed by Anna or Tammy… and Leonard was with that KAREN girl…" Penny slipped lower on the bed resting her head back in Denise's lap. "Growing up SUCKS!"

Denise rubbed Penny's back. "Oh… baby sister… SUCKING is just ONE thing that makes growing up more interesting…"

* * *

Floyd sat at the window of the front room with the lights down… He often did this as a way of relaxing… just looking out at the stars. This evening, he saw that Leonard drove up in the car, stopping in the driveway. This alone was nothing strikingly different from the norm. This night, however, Floyd was not expecting Leonard to be home any time this early. Leonard had told him that there was a big party at the Pettersson house and there was going to be a bonfire. Those types of things usually lasted long into the night, yet here it was… relatively early and Leonard was already home.

Leonard almost never came home when he was going to be spending time with the cute Blonde girl. He often monopolized any conversation about his time spent with her making it seem that everything that they had done centered only around the wants and desires of the girl. It almost seemed that Leonard was nothing more than an apparatus to record what went on fir Penny that day. Almost like Leonard was more like a movie camera capturing her for posterity. Floyd noticed that Leonard had taken far longer to get out of the car. As he peered toward the vehicle, Floyd could see that Leonard had his head forward and leaning on the steering wheel, seemingly deep in thought.

Finally, Leonard emerged from the car and made his way to the house. Floyd was going to ask just how things went when Leonard made his usual custom of a trip through the kitchen to get a glass of water. Unfortunately, Leonard walked quickly past and up the stairs to his room, a somewhat brooding look on his brow… not noticing his Uncle as he passed the darkened front room.


	28. Chapter 28

**The aftermath**

 **Just fiddling around with a few characters that I do not own (Penny/Leonard) and a few of my own...**

The next few days were a little quiet for Penny, Leonard and Timmy. Penny had been grounded and she spent most of her time in the barn with Buttercup. Buttercup was the only one that understood what was happening in Penny's life. She would listen and except for the occasional well placed snort… which Penny actually agreed with… well… Penny just let it all out about Timmy and Leonard. When Penny brought it up to her sister… all Denise could come up with was that Penny just needed to let their parents get over what had happened at the party. Their Mom was just supporting their Dad. Their Dad needed to let things blow over in his own time… and if he didn't… Penny just had to follow a few "Denise" rules. Rule 1: Wait till Dad was asleep. Rule 2: Don't make any noise when you sneak out of the house. Rule 3. Make sure no one is waiting for you in the drive to the house if they have a car. Rule 4. This was VERY important... Make SURE you have a really good time just in case you get caught. Rule 5. When you get home, don't make any noise when you get back into the house.

Denise also pointed out to Penny that there was a small roof to the porch that was right by a big oak tree just outside her window. Denise had to climb down a trellis when she snuck out. "Let me tell ya sister… getting back UP that thing was a BITCH!" Penny was pretty nimble and getting from the porch roof to the tree was just a short jump to a pretty sturdy branch. The return trip would have to be carefully considered and planned.

* * *

Leonard spent the next few days keeping to himself playing video games and watching T.V. Uncle Floyd kept asking if he needed the car, probably trying to see if he was going to see Penny. Leonard told his Uncle all about what had happened and the only advice that Leonard had gotten was that he should talk to Penny and ask her where he stood in her eyes. It wasn't something Leonard was in any hurry to do considering he avoided confrontation at all costs just as a general rule of survival. Plus… considering what appeared to be pretty clear evidence that Penny was interested in Timmy… it wasn't a conversation that Leonard particularly wanted to have. It could be the end to his pretty amazing friendship with the prettiest girl he knew.

* * *

Timmy spent most of the time in the company of T.J. It wasn't all that stimulating. T.J. wasn't that much of a conversationalist. He pretty much just watched sports or played video games. Timmy missed his other friends. He had gotten pretty close to Penny and Leonard over the summer. The trouble was... Leonard didn't seem to be around in all the predictable places the last few days… he suspected that Leonard was avoiding him… Timmy had been facing the dock when Penny had buried her face in his shoulder. Timmy had a clear view of the look on Leonard's face as he dropped the towel. And all things considered… there was pretty little chance that Timmy was going to go over to Penny's house after her father had said his piece after the party… That was a pretty big gun… and he didn't know if Penny had let on that they were half naked and pressed up against each other under the water. Timmy wanted to really find out from Penny how she felt about that. It wasn't something he was going to forget anytime soon and he just wanted to hold her again.

* * *

Penny did get to have her girlfriends over and she was sitting on the porch waiting for them to get there. Penny's mood immediately improved as Anna's mother was just driving up to let her and Tammy off. Penny jumped up and smiled as her friends got out of the car. It wasn't long before Penny brought the girls up to her room. She couldn't wait to hear what was going on out in the rest of the world.

Anna sat on the bed as Penny closed the door and then skipped quickly to sit next to her with Tammy following suit and sitting on the other side of Penny. Penny huffed hesitantly. "So… what's everybody saying?"

Anna was the first to answer. She slapped Penny on the arm. "Girl… you have got it ALL going on…"

Penny looked on questioningly. "What… are you talkinabout?"

Tammy piped up. "That party was the best… everybody keeps talking about it… and what happened… you're like a party goddess… all the stuff with getting the guys to go after you after you took off your sweatshirt… pretending to be drowning… just so you could get close to TIMMY… That was EPIC!"

Penny shook her hand. "Nooo… it wasn't like that…"

Anna giggled. "And then we all jumped in and threw off OUR bras… It was SO refreshing…. Although a little hard to explain to my mom that it really WAS my whole bathing suit."

Penny turned to Anna, "But…"

Tammy slapped her leg. "So how was Timmy? We didn't get to talk to him… you know… after your DAD… shot up the place and sent everyone running…"

Penny turned her head… "He didn't shoot up the place".

Tammy smiled. "Well he sure looked like he was going to… especially if the guys didn't leave you alone… He had four of them all lined up… Your Dad has a new reputation around town now too. I can't WAIT to get to school!"

Penny put her hands to her temples. "Ugh… has anyone heard from Timmy? Or … Leonard?"

Anna shrugged. "No… not really… but that doesn't really matter… there's gonna be another party… only this one is gonna have NO parents… AT… ALL… it's up at Valerie's and she's gonna make sure that ALL the guys are gonna be there…"

* * *

Leonard had had enough of just sitting around thinking of what happened at the party. He needed a distraction and he decided to go to the comic book store. As he was looking through some old editions of Superman, a tap on his shoulder broke him from his concentration.

Timmy stood timidly as Leonard turned around. "Hey".

Leonard looked at Timmy and then to the comic book in his hands. "Hey".

Timmy looked nervous. "Look… I didn't mean it to happen… I mean I wasn't…"

Leonard was a little upset, but could see that Timmy was just trying to explain. "No… it's okay… I know…"

Timmy didn't believe him. "Look… Leonard… we both know we're talking about Penny… and we both know we both like her… and in a more than "a friend" kinda way… but WE'RE friends too… and not for nothing… but some of these other guys are just… so… dumb…"

Leonard smiled at the last statement. "Yeah… well maybe you can get away with saying that… I mean look at you… you fit in with them… T.J. and Brad and Curtis and them…"

Timmy picked up a comic book. "Don't put yourself down…"

Leonard flipped through a few pages. "It's true and you know it… just like with Penny… I hear everybody… Everyone says you two should be together…"

Timmy did hear those things and he was not unhappy about them and actually... he probably started them by bugging Tammy and Anna about Penny whenever he met them in the Mall. "Leonard… I don't want to screw this up… you me and Penny have been doing really good all summer… it doesn't have to change… I don't even know what Penny thinks… and neither do you… I see how tight you guys are… always knowing what the other one is going to do next or even say sometimes… you were her friend first… she has no trouble telling anyone that you're her BEST friend… that leaves me in second… no matter how you look at it."

Leonard looked back down. "I don't want to screw this up either… I mean… I never had two friends before… HECK… I never even had just one… except for Penny… she was always special… she never saw me the way everybody else does… and then you don't care either… and if it means keeping you both as friends… well… then… you two belong together… it's fine… Penny and I can stay friends… you and me can stay friends… and just like everyone thinks it should be… you and Penny can… well… yeah…"

Timmy was surprised. "Are you sure? I mean… like I said… we can just keep it the way it is…"

Leonard really didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Hey… have you seen the new Marvel series?" Timmy's eyes lit up as they made their way over to that section and started to flip through a few copies. "Maybe we can go over to the mall and hit the Arcade…"

* * *

Penny got her mother to agree to let Penny go to the mall with her friends as long as she was not alone with either of the boys. The girls had gone out to the porch waiting and were just gabbing about girl stuff. Anna was fixated on how it was going to be so cool to be going to High School and that they already had a reputation… well… PENNY was the one that had the reputation… but Tammy and her were always right there with her… so they were going to be part of the popular girls… it was going to be great!

Penny was a bit uncomfortable with all that kind of talk. She was never really comfortable with everyone making that kind of fuss… she was always being compared to her sister… and Denise was really self-assured and did just what she wanted to do with whoever she wanted to do it with… Penny was never all that comfortable with people making a big deal about anything she did… sure she was good with horses and had plenty of trophies… even with her junior cheerleading… she was one of the best… the very top of the pyramid… but she always thought that she wasn't as good as the other kids in what really mattered… smarts… it was always something she wanted to do better with… but never really did… and now, if Tammy and Anna were right… there was going to be a lot expected of her… and not all of it in a good way.

Penny's Mom dropped the girls off at the Mall and told them she would pick them up in two hours. That would give her enough time to do a little shopping and still get the girls back home before Wyatt returned from the cattle auction he had left for early in the morning.

Penny and the girls went right for the nearest shoe store and tried on all kinds of new styles for school. After they made out their wish lists for their parents, they found their way to the food court. Penny turned to Tammy and asked something that was bothering her ever since the party. "So… Tammy… How's Karen… you could have brought her today… was she… BUSY… or something?"

Tammy was not surprised by the question… she saw how Penny reacted to Karen at the party… it was something she was not really looking forward to. Karen was her cousin and she was a really nice girl once you got to know her… the trouble was that Karen never gave herself enough credit and sort of just stayed in the background. The other girls always thought that Karen was putting them down… always showing off that she was so smart… always answering all the questions in school… "Umm she was just going over to the library to get some books… she had her mom go to the school and talk to teachers and find out what she was going to be doing… Coming from another school… she's worried she won't know as much as the kids here…"

Anna laughed… "She sure doesn't know any of the kids here…"

Penny looked from Anna with a smile back to Tammy. "Has she made any friends?" Penny was clearly trying to find out if Karen and Leonard were spending any more time together.

Tammy knew just what Penny was doing. "Not really… She really just got in town… literally two days before the party… her and her mom have been setting up their place… she's a really nice girl… she'll be great…"

Penny heard the same tone in Tammy's last words… sort of putting in a good word for Karen… and directed directly at Penny. "Yeah… I'm sure she is…" Suddenly… off to the side of the food court, Penny noticed Timmy and Leonard coming out of the Arcade. She sat up perfectly straight and brushed down her shirt making sure it was tight around her.

At the same time, Timmy saw Penny and the other girls sitting having what looked to be milk shakes. He was pretty sure that this was going to be somewhat uncomfortable for the three of them. It didn't really matter what Leonard and he had talked about at the comic book store. What really mattered was what Penny thought should happen between the three of them.

Leonard looked up and took a double glance at Penny. She had just sat up and brushed down her shirt. Making sure that she was just perfect. Every time he saw her she was that much more perfect.

Leonard and Timmy made their way over to the girls and both said "Hey". Penny smiled and the girls immediately got up to talk to Timmy. They were sure that he was going to be an important part of their group when they started School in just over a week. If Timmy was with Penny… and they were with Penny… and Timmy hung around with some of the other HOT guys… it was going to be GREAT! Penny frowned at the obvious fawning the girls were putting on Timmy but was happy to finally get to talk to her best friend.

Penny grabbed Leonard's arm and pulled him over to the side. "Sweetie… how have you been? You kind of ran away after... well you know… the party".

Leonard felt Penny's grasp on his arm but just sort of fiddled with his hands. "Well there wasn't really a reason to stay… you were out of the pond… and… Karen gave you the towel… to cover up with… because you were… well… let's just say you needed it." Leonard wasn't about to admit that as she came out of the pond and took the towel from Karen and wrapped herself in it, he had not turned away. He had been witness to Penny just as Timmy had been when she turned and before she pulled herself close to Timmy's chest. "and it WAS winding down… on account of your Dad…"

Penny blushed a bit. "I'm sorry you had to see all that… it really wasn't anything…"

Leonard looked up. "Well it didn't look like nothing…"

Penny cocked her head. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

Leonard waved his hand as Penny let him go and step back. "Nothing…nothing… it's fine… really…"

Penny put her hands on her hips. "No… what did you mean… If you saw anything… you saw me get PUSHED into the pond… and then things got out of hand…"

Leonard smiled wryly. "Actually?... it looked to me that things… you… were actually pretty tight IN someone's hands…" He then nodded slightly in the direction of Timmy.

Penny pointed her finger. "Yeah?... well you looked pretty chummy with Karen… getting her a lemonade… and where did she get that towel she was wrapped in?... from you?... did you wrap THAT around her?!"

Leonard had heard about enough. "Well I'm sure it wasn't as comfortable as what YOU were WRAPPED in!"

Penny looked over at Timmy… she saw that Anna and Tammy had both ahold of one of Timmy's arms. Her jaw dropped just a bit. She turned back to Leonard. "Oh YEAH? Well what have you been doing the last few days?" She thought for just a second… she gasped. "Is THAT why you're here at the Mall? Are you waiting for someone?"

Leonard shook his head. "What? No!... It doesn't really matter anyway… does it… since you are so obviously into Timmy… and that's okay too… We talked."

Penny looked confused. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

Just then, Timmy came over as he could see that even if the conversation between Penny and Leonard was not loud… it was obviously not a warm and fuzzy friendly type of conversation. "Hey… so what's up?"

Penny grabbed Timmy's arm… effectively jettisoning Anna and Tammy from their grasp on Timmy. "It's just PEACHY!"

Penny was about to drag both boys further away to figure out just what it was they "talked" about when her mother came up seeing Penny with a grasp on Timmy's arm and standing right next to Leonard. This was the ONE thing that she had asked her daughter not to do. She was pretty straight forward when she told Penny that she was to stay away from the boys if she saw them. "Penny… we have to get going… we have to get back to the house... before your father get home… he will not be happy if he finds out that you were here at the Mall." She then gave the two boys a glare that made each of them look down. "Anna… Tammy… I'm not all that impressed with the two of you either… now let's get going!"

As they were leaving the Mall, Penny happened to see that Karen Burbrick and her mother were walking down toward the Mall entrance.

Once in the car, Penny turned to her mother. "You're not gonna tell Dad are you? It wasn't like I was alone with either of them… They were BOTH there… and so was Anna… and Tammy!"

Mrs. Pettersson drove back to the farm trying to maintain a calm demeanor in the company of Penny's friends. She really didn't need the town to think BOTH of Penny's parents would fly off the handle at a moment's notice. She knew full well that Tammy and Anna were just like an open sewer pipe where gossip was concerned… spewing all kinds of filth… no matter the accuracy. After they dropped Penny's friends off at Anna's house, Penny's Mother turned to her daughter. "Missy… you're lucky I walked up when I did… but you can believe that there will be none of that sort of thing going on for the rest of the summer."

That was about the worst thing Penny could hear right about now… there was going to be a party… at Val's… with ALL the guys… that meant Timmy was going to be there and at least the possibility that Timmy would bring Leonard... Penny needed to talk to them... they didn't get to finish talking at the Mall today... and now she was grounded… How was the coolest girl in town… just a week ago… supposed to make it to a party... at VALERIE's... if she was grounded? There was no way Penny could miss this party. This was starting to SUCK big time!

* * *

Leonard drove home and went into the den. Flopping down on the couch, he just sighed as Floyd looked over the top of today's News Paper. "What has you in such a mood Leonard?" Leonard proceeded to fill in Uncle Floyd of the essence of the conversation he had with Penny at the Mall. After a short period of reflection, Floyd offered basically the same advice he had over the last few days. "My boy… you need to have a conversation with this girl…. It seems to me that you just inflamed the situation by accusing her… and then this agreement that you have struck with Timmy… you had better set that position straight with this young lady… otherwise she may feel like you are bartering with the lad and she is just the bargaining chip. I can tell you… THAT would be a very bad precedent."

* * *

Timmy wasn't sure if anything was settled between himself and his two friends, but he decided to sit and have a soda. Looking across the food court, he saw that new girl that Leonard was talking to at the party. He wondered if there was any possibility that she was interested in Leonard… if she was… that would make things easier all around… at least he hoped so… she really was pretty cute either way.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sneaking out**

 **Don't own Penny or Leonard or anyone else mentioned in TBBT TV show...**

It wasn't so hard to get hold of her girlfriends even if she was cooped up and forbidden to go out. Penny had asked Denise to take her mother into town for some shopping and her Dad was over at Frank's helping with his farm. Penny dialed Tammy and got the low down on the party at Valerie's. There was no way that Penny was going to miss this. There was too much at stake. She learned pretty quickly that Timmy was indeed going with one of the other guys. Tammy didn't know who it was, but there was at least a remote chance that it was going to be Leonard. Those two had gotten pretty tight over the summer. From what Penny had been told, Anna was hoping that Timmy would bring T.J.

Penny sat with the phone propped up between her ear and her shoulder while trying to give herself a pedicure. She was going to put on a coat of "baby-doll pink". "So… Tammy… what's the scoop on this party that Val's putting on?"

It just so happened that Tammy was being preoccupied by the exact same endeavor… except with a bottle of "ruby rose red" clicking away as she shook it. "IT's gonna be pretty late… her parents aren't leaving to go to her aunts in Lincoln until her Mom gets off the dinner shift at the Diner."

Penny thought… that would actually work better… her Dad would probably be in bed early if Denise had anything to do with it… Frank liked his beer and if Penny knew anything about her Dad… it was that he didn't like being shown up at ANYTHING… especially when it came to pounding down BEERS. "That's great! Maybe everyone won't see that I'm not there at the beginning of the party".

Tammy finished filing her right foot. "Well… when you think about it… it'll be better if everyone ELSE is there and THEN you walk in… just don't walk in without Anna and me… if we're gonna make an entrance… we gotta make it together."

Penny started putting on her first coat. "Sure… sure… are you sure that your sister is okay with getting us there? And make sure that she doesn't come into the drive… park down the hill… I'll meet you… That's "Denise Rule" Number three…"

Tammy giggled. "Yeah… she's cool… she just got her license and she knows how important these things are…"

* * *

The conversation went on long enough for both girls to make sure their toes were just right. Penny heard the noise of the gravel and ran to the window to peek out. When she saw that it was her Dad's truck coming up past the house to park by the garage, she scooted back to the phone to tell Tammy to give her about an hour before she came to pick her up. Penny then hung up the phone and ran into the den and turned on one of her T.V. shows.

Out by the barn, Henrietta jumped down from the driver's seat and made her way around to the other side of the truck to open the door and let her husband literally SLIDE out of the passenger seat while grabbing for his wife. "Okay… Okay… that's enough of that… you're in no condition for any of that tonight… you'll be lucky if I don't set you up nest to the toilet."

Wyatt smiled as his hand slid off his wife's shoulder, down her back and settled on her ass. Are ya sure there Honey? I remember when we were younger…"

Henrietta smiled grabbing the offending hand and putting it around her waist as she shifted their combined weight. "Yeah… well we're NOT young anymore and you'll be lucky to make it to the bedroom much less the actual BED!"

The trip across the drive and up the steps was interesting enough. But when the adults were met at the door by their younger daughter… with an incredible smile on her face… Henrietta could say very little. "Do NOT… say a word… and help me with your father!..."

Penny took Wyatt's other arm and slung it over her shoulder and helped her mother into their room… in the back of the house… Penny was just happy that they didn't have to climb up the stairs to where her Denise's, and her brother's rooms were. After settling her father on the bed for her mother to tend to… Penny could still smell the odor of liquor… and it wasn't beer that she smelled. "Mother?... is that Tequila?"

Henrietta waivered in her own ability to stand perfectly still. "Penelope… we will NOT discuss this further…" She then softly closed the door basically pushing Penny out the door. Penny smiled inwardly… at some time in the near future… she was going to have to thank Denise for the help.

* * *

Penny quickly went up to her room and put on the cutest off the shoulder crop top with the tightest pair of jeans and then stuffed her flip flops into the back of her pants. Naturally, Penny had no bra on under her top... so there were no straps to ruin the look. Penny then opened the window and quietly stepped onto the roof outside and made her way to the tree branch and looked down. Taking a deep breath… she jumped to the tree and clambered down to the ground. Once she was on firm ground, she put on her flip flops and made her way down the drive and up to where Tammy was going to be waiting.

Penny got into the back seat of Tammy's sister's car and asked as she closed the door. "So… do we have to pick up Anna and anyone else? Your cousin?"

Tammy turned around. "Anna… for sure… but not Karen… She actually lives right close by to where Val lives… so she could just walk there… but I doubt she'll be there… these kind of parties are not what she's really in to…"

Fort the first time that evening, Penny actually felt calmer… knowing that Karen was not going to be at the party… now all she had to do was make sure Valerie and her friends stayed away from Timmy… and Leonard… if he was there.

* * *

They made their way to Anna's house and picked her up. That girl was WAY too wound up… if this was any indication of what it was going to be like in High School… it was going to be a very long four years.

Just as Penny had suspected… Valerie was trying to put on a party that was supposed to be better that her own. It looked like all the guys and girls that were at her party were here tonight. Only tonight… there were no parents to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Penny could see that Kurt was walking up with a case of beer slung up on his shoulder. That could mean only one thing… things could very easily start to get out of hand.

When Tammy's sister left them standing on the curb, Anna and Tammy took up a place just a step behind Penny. They already figured that they probably would have their place and they accepted taking it. Penny shrugged and sighed at her two friends and made their way to the door. Knocking was not needed as the door was wide open and there were kids literally ALL over the place.

Anna smiled as a bunch of the other girls and guys sitting in the front room turned their gaze toward the front door as Penny came in followed by her two friends. Penny didn't really want to make a scene. She was here just to find Timmy and Leonard and talk to them. Sure she wanted to make sure that Valerie didn't get her mitts on either of her friends, but she wasn't looking for any trouble.

Unfortunately, Valerie saw the bit of commotion that Penny had caused when she came in. This was just like it was at Penny's party. She was being upstaged. It wasn't something she was used to, and not something she was going to put up with… especially with school starting up in a week. Valerie had always been the leader… she always hung around with the hottest guys… and now there was Penny… sticking her perfect little nose… her perfect… not so little boobs… and her perfect little ass… where it didn't belong!

Valerie pulled out a bottle of tequila and some small cups… then set up a line on the table and started to get some of the guys into a drinking game. All of a sudden… all the attention that was on Penny… shifted to Valerie…

Penny couldn't care less and started to look around for her friends. Anna and Tammy followed the crowd to the game Valerie started because… that's where all the guys were. Standing on the edge of the crowd… Penny found Timmy… She pulled him out to the kitchen where the beer was and wanted to talk. To make sure she didn't look out of place, Penny took a beer and started to drink. She may be young, but just like her Dad, Penny didn't like to be shown up. And when it came to drinking beer, Penny had learned from the best. She basically pounded down the first one as some of the crowd watched and then grabbed Timmy's arm and took him… and another beer… outside.

Once they were alone, Timmy looked into Penny's eyes. "Cool… you made it… from what Tammy said… I didn't think that you would be able to…"

Penny looked back. "Yeah… well… that's something I'll probably have to deal with when I get home. Why are you here anyway?"

Timmy looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be? Everybody is here… this is going to be a great party." Timmy then finished off the beer he had and picked up two more handing the second one to Penny. "Why are you asking? Are you checking up on me? Are you worried I might be with another girl? Maybe you're surprised to see me here because you're with another guy…" Timmy was now just playing with Penny… he was pretty sure that Penny wasn't one of those girls. Suddenly, Timmy realized that there might be a reason that she was here… "Maybe Leonard?"

Penny quickly downed half the beer she had been given. "It's not like that… I… I just wanted to talk to you guys… that's all".

Timmy cocked his head. "Us guys? The last time we were together… there was no room for an US guys…" Timmy winked and pulled Penny in for a hug.

Penny giggled. "Yeah… well maybe I just wanted to find out what you and Leonard were talking about? He said you and he talked and it sounded like it was about me and it was Okay…"

Timmy was getting a bit nervous not exactly knowing what Penny and Leonard ted about. "Aw… c'mon… we didn't mean anything by it… it was just a guy thing". Penny fell to one side as she stepped on an empty beer can and Timmy grabbed her waist as she grabbed around his neck with both arms.

From behind Penny, Leonard came through the crowd. He easily saw that Timmy was holding onto Penny around the waist and Penny had thrown her arms around Timmy's neck. Leonard immediately looked down and turned… walking out the front door and sitting on the steps.

Penny caught her balance and stood. "Did Leonard come? You both need to let me know about this GUY thing…"

Timmy shrugged and sat down on a chair by the picnic table. "Yeah… he didn't want to… but I sort of made him drive me here… He's around… so how about that hug we had in the pond?" Timmy then grabbed Penny and sat her on his lap.

Penny squealed in surprise and leaned back almost falling off. "Hey…!" She then sat up and put her hands on Timmy's chest… "It was … nice… I'm gonna find Leonard." Penny then moved off Timmy and into the house. It wasn't long before Anna took up residence on Timmy's lap… with a beer of her own.

Penny walked through the kitchen and around the living room looking for Leonard. She stopped short as she saw Leonard sitting on the front steps through the front window. Leonard was sitting very close to a short dirty blonde… Penny had seen her before… she was one of the smart girls that always made her feel so inadequate… always answering all the questions… Kathy was her name… Kathyyyyy…. Kathy Geiger...!

Penny was about to go outside when she was grabbed from behind by Donnie. He had seen her from the other side of the room and just wanted to talk. He was one of the fringe guys in Valerie's group of friends that usually paled around with Curtis. As Penny turned to see who grabbed her, she saw Kathy put her arms around Leonard's neck.

Penny squirmed away from Donnie and practically fell out of the front door past Leonard and Kathy who was now sitting on his lap. Penny was losing all the composure she had when she saw Kathy put a light kiss on Leonard's cheek. Penny could see red… She then saw Timmy and Anna come around the corner of the house and made a bee line for Timmy. She then grabbed his arm and spun him so he was facing directly at her and grabbed his face in her hands and planted a kiss right on his lips!

Penny then turned and stomped up the front steps right next to where Leonard and Kathy were sitting… into the house and into the kitchen to grab a beer. Timmy went into the house a little red in the face… past Leonard. When Timmy got into the house… he saw Penny standing and looking at Valerie who was having the best time seeing what Penny was going through. Penny plunked down the bottle of Tequila Valerie had used earlier and put her hands on her hips. "How does this game work?" Leonard came up behind Timmy and the two of them stood and watched as Penny took her first shot.

Leonard watched as Penny proceeded to challenge all comers to drink… as the night progressed, he saw guys grabbing at her… trying to slide their hands up her shirt… and she throwing them off. He saw most of the girls at the party fawning after the hotter guys… Timmy was one of those… And he was constantly being asked by Kathy to come out behind the house. Leonard politely talked with whoever he could… watching Penny the whole time… making sure that no one took advantage of her.

* * *

The rest of the night was a complete blur for Penny. She had stood… well mostly stood… by the end of the night… she had to be clamped pretty tightly to Timmy to keep from falling down… she had out drunk most of the other contestants… guys… or girls… the only ones that beat her were Valerie and Kurt. By the end of the evening, things had quieted down pretty much and there were a lot of girls that were snuggled up to the guys that they came with or worse… those girls… grabbed their guy and found their way up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms… one room actually had three couples going at it at the same time. Penny stumbled into that room trying to find the bathroom and was sure she saw Valerie with Curtis… or Kurt… or both…

Timmy grabbed Penny's arm and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs where he brought her out into the cool air. Unfortunately, once Penny made it outside, the change in temperature made her feel sick and then there was a shrub off to the side of the patio that was the subject to a through vomiting.

Timmy stood dutifully by… holding Penny's hair. Leonard made his way to the back yard when he heard the rumors of Penny getting sick. He walked up to Timmy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey… we better get her home… Tammy says that she was not really supposed to be here and she's gonna really get it when she gets home."

Timmy looked horrified… "Have you seen her DAD? That guy's crazy… and he has a gun!"

Leonard took a deep breath… "We can't leave her here… and I can't drive and make sure she doesn't choke in her own vomit. You're coming with me… and you're helping! If you're going to be her boyfriend… then you have to step up!"

Timmy heard the words and through the beer fueled haze of his own, could see some logic to Leonard's words. They both took part of Penny and made their way down to Leonard's car. Timmy got into the back seat with Penny and Leonard drove towards her house.

* * *

Penny came to… mostly… about half way home. She looked up and saw Timmy's blue eyes. "Hi…Sweetie…"

Timmy smiled down. "We're gonna get you home."

Penny's eyes went wide. "You can't go into the drive with the car…. Denise rule number three…!" Penny then seemed to pass out.

Timmy looked up at the back of Leonard's head. "Dude… she says not to go into the drive."

Leonard was confused. "Why not?!"

Timmy tried to wake Penny up. "Penny… Penny… why can't we go up to the house?"

Penny's eyes fluttered open… "Your eyes are SOOooo pretty".

Timmy smiled. "So are yours… but why can't we go into your drive?"

Penny smiled and held her finger to her lips. "SHHHhhhhh… Daddy will wake up… He said I couldn't go out... NO BOYS!"

Timmy looked a little scared. "So you were GROUNDED?"

Penny giggled. "HE has a gun you know…. SHHHhhhh… don't wake Daddy up… Denise says… go in the window to my room…"

Leonard turned quickly around swerving the car then getting it back on the right lane. "Your room is on the SECOND floor…!"

Penny smiled… "BIG tree outside my room…" Penny then closed her eyes again smiling… "shhhhh".

Timmy looked at Leonard with wide eyes… "We have to get her up a TREE?!"

It wasn't so long before Leonard parked his car up the road a bit from the drive to Penny's house. The two boys lifted Penny out of the back seat. She threw her arms around Timmy and smiled as she started to slide down. She looked into Timmy's eyes. "Woops!" Timmy grabbed her tighter by the waist and Penny leaned up against hm. "That's nice!" Then Penny went completely limp.

Leonard came and took Penny's arm and they walked her up to the house around the back to where her room was. Timmy looked up at the tree. "You have GOT to be KIDDING!"

Leonard scowled. "We can't just leave her here!"

Timmy now looked really scared. "Dude… her Dad has a gun!"

Leonard sighed. "Help me get her to the porch." They then went around to the porch and got Penny up on the porch swing. They then went back to the car and Leonard drove Timmy back to his house.

On the way back to his own house, Leonard felt terrible about leaving Penny on the porch for her parents to find. He immediately turned the car and went to Penny's house to make sure she was okay. Parking up the road as he did before, Leonard walked up to the porch with a blanket his Uncle kept in the trunk. Leonard found Penny just where they had left her. He looked down at her and smiled. Then he lifted her just enough so he could put her head on his lap and covered her with the blanket. Soon, they were both sleeping.

* * *

When the morning started to break… Leonard woke with a start… if Penny could be believed in her drunken state the night before in the back of his car… Wyatt would be not pleased to find her lying in his lap. He looked down at her still sleeping face and slid out from under her. He brushed the hair away from her face and made sure she looked comfortable and tucked her in with the blanket. He then turned and quietly walked down the steps and made his way to his car… happy that he stayed with her that night making sure she was alright. She didn't get sick and no one took advantage of her.

Leonard sat in the driver's seat of his Uncle's car wondering if he had done the right thing… leaving Penny on the porch to be found by her parents… he hated himself for being coward enough not to stand up for doing what was right. Hopefully Penny wouldn't get into too much trouble. Timmy was right about one thing… Wyatt had a pretty big gun… and Penny said she was to be around "NO BOYS!"

Penny's mother awoke when she thought she heard a noise out on the porch. She dragged herself out of bed still feeling some of the night before… thanks to her daughter Denise… Looking over at her still snoring husband, she could only hope to see a quiet lazy day ahead. Hoping that it wasn't a stray raccoon looking for breakfast on the porch that was heard, she stopped in the bathroom on the way to the kitchen to find out what the noise was.

Penny had roused just as she heard the bathroom door close. Looking confusedly down at herself she saw that she was on the porch swing wrapped in a blanket she was not familiar with. Realizing in short order that if she was found, there would be HELL to pay… she quickly rolled up the blanket and stuffed it under her arm. Knowing that it was going to be a chance at being caught, but also knowing that the stairs up to her room would not squeak if you stayed close to the hand rail… Penny made her way up to her room as quickly and quietly as she could.

Finishing her morning routine, Henrietta made her way out to the porch and stretched her arms and arched her back finally coming to rest with her hands on her hips. Looking around and seeing nothing particularly out of the ordinary, she could hear the sound of a car passing on the road, but that certainly wasn't anything greatly out of the ordinary… Shrugging, she went back into the house to make a pot of coffee… the stronger… the better…

Penny flopped onto her bed after throwing the unfamiliar blanket into her closet. She then tried her best to piece together the evening before… Penny could remember well enough meeting Tammy and her sister down the road, getting to the party with Anna and talking to Timmy. She then recalled seeing Leonard with Kathy Geiger and starting to drink with Valeri. After that… things were pretty much nonexistent until she woke up on the porch…

The only other thing she could remember is looking up into Timmy's cool blue eyes … they were so dreamy… That and the words that he was bringing her home… the blanket must be his… he must have wrapped her in it to make sure she was warm and safe… that was SO sweet! Realizing the pounding in her head wasn't quite gone… Penny took off her jeans and crop top tossing them on the floor and crawled under the covers wrapping herself in her arms and shutting out the light by closing her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

**A break... but not broken...**

 **For some reason, this chapter was hard to write. I'm not sure if I got it right... but the story of these two friends (Who I do not own) goes on...**

The resultant… for lack of a better term… "imprisonment" due to her meeting up with the boys at the mall was in fact rather short lived. School started and Penny and her Mom needed to go to the mall to make sure Penny had all that she needed for the first day of High School. It was a rather new experience for her mother considering Denise had little interest in what other people thought of her and was more than comfortable with just wearing the comfortable clothes she wore around the farm. The only "fancy" things Denise owned were usually hidden away from her Mother for a variety of reasons.

Penny, however, was a completely different situation. She had made a list of the things she needed in order to have a successful first day of High School. She actually couldn't wait to start school… that was a feeling she hadn't had since she was a very little girl… actually, it was about the time when she first met Leonard.

The new "school" year was another issue all together though… classes aside... Penny had a more pressing issue... she wasn't really clear on where she stood with her friends… although, she was pretty sure how she felt about Timmy… he made sure she got home from Valerie's party… the problem was Leonard… that was a different matter altogether… she needed to talk to him and make sure that things were still okay between them…

Penny was brought out of her thoughts as her mother stood waiting for Penny to get out of the car. They had shoes to buy, dresses and sweaters to pick out and Penny had seen the cutest pair of low rider jeans that she hoped she could get past her mother without trying them on. As for underwear… THAT was a job for Denise… there was no way that Penny was going shopping for underwear with her MOTHER!.

After a… what Penny had thought was an exceptionally successful shopping trip… that was interpreted by her mother as entirely… too long… Penny rushed up to her room to put the things she had gotten away in her closet.

* * *

Standing in front of her closet, Penny took all her current clothes and just shoved the hangers to one side… there was no way she was going to wear any of THOSE things… unless it was absolutely a last resort. Putting away her new things was not such a chore, Penny was not exactly the most conscientious organizer. She basically put the things that needed it on hangers and the rest she shoved into her already over loaded drawers in her dresser. Looking down, she picked up the crumpled blanket and neatly folded it and placed it on the top shelf of her closet to get it out of the way. She was going to need the extra floor space for her new shoes.

* * *

Penny was not really one for all the preparing that kids usually did for the first day of school. When Penny finally made it to her locker, she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing just next to where she was headed, was Leonard. Penny took a deep breath and made her way quietly to her locker… almost sneaking up on her best friend. As Leonard was sorting through the things he had been placing in his locker Penny bent over slightly. "Whatcha doin there?"

Leonard practically jumped out of his skin as he turned around and grasped his chest as his eyes then focused on a smiling Penny Pettersson. "What did you do THAT for?... I could have had a heart attack". In reality, Leonard was just expecting to get bullied by one of the older or bigger kids… just like when he was back in New Jersey.

Penny cocked her head in slight confusion. "What was I supposed to do? Make an appointment or something?" Leonard reached into his pants and pulled out a shiny object, shook it and then pressed it as he put it to his mouth and took a breath. Now Penny was really confused. "What's THAT?"

Leonard shrugged as he replaced the object into his right front pants pocket. "Ummm… it's my inhaler… when I went for my pre-school physical examination… the doctor said I had asthma… so he said I should carry one of these and use it if I had trouble breathing…"

Penny scrunched her eyebrows. "ASth… what?"

Leonard looked back at Penny wishing he had not needed his inhaler… it was just another reminder of how inadequate he was. "Asthma… it's a lung … you know what? Never mind about that… you look really nice…"

In fact, Penny had done herself up as best she could for her first day. She had on her tight jeans and a top that showed off every curve that she had… and the older Penny got… the better the curves got… she had her hair done up with cascading wavy curls down her shoulders with her hair parted on one side with the newest style sneakers. "Gee thanks… you look good too…"

Just as Leonard was about to answer, Anna and Tammy came running up… grabbed Penny and dragged her off in the direction of where Leonard suspected their homeroom was without even noticing that Penny was talking to him. Leonard looked down at himself and didn't notice anything particularly new, different or good looking about himself. He was wearing his standard jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, and jacket with an old pair of converse sneakers. It really was quite the contrast between himself and Penny. Even Tammy and Anna were dressed up for the first day of school… he wondered if it was just the way it was done here in Nebraska…

* * *

Turning down the hall, Leonard made his way to his homeroom. Entering, he saw that all the front row seats were taken up… mostly by girls… Karen Burbrick was in one of them… Leonard made his way down the first aisle and noticed Jimmy Speckerman, fully expecting Jimmy to pull something. When Jimmy put out his foot to trip Leonard, Leonard quickly stepped over the attempt only to be met by the outstretched arm of Kurt… which resulted in Leonard being pushed down into and on top of another student in the accompanying row. The resulting laughter was put to a quick end by the bark of the teacher to "settle DOWN!" Leonard then made his way to an empty seat blushing slightly for being the cause of the disruption to the entire class.

Leonard looked sheepishly over to where Karen was sitting and thought that he saw her look away quickly when she noticed that he had looked in her direction. She was dressed in a nice white dress with little pink and purple flowers... very similar to the last thing Leonard saw her in... her bikini. Leonard's face turned a darker shade of red as he remembered giving Karen a towel to wrap in.

* * *

Penny Anna and Tammy made their way quickly to their homeroom. Just before entering, Anna grabbed the wrists of her two girlfriends and pulled them to a stop. Penny didn't really understand why Anna was making such a big deal out of getting to class... they were already late and now they were going to be even more late. Anna then took a deep breath and smoothed her clothes and ran her hand through her hair to make sure she was as presentable as possible. Penny and Tammy quickly took notice and did the same.

Upon entering the room, Penny saw Valerie in the back of the classroom holding court with her girlfriends. Penny made her way to the other side of the classroom followed by "her girls" and followed closely by every eye of every guy in the class as well as Valerie. This little fact of all the guys paying attention to Penny did not escape Valerie's watchful eyes.

* * *

On the way to their first class, Penny, Tammy and Anna were walking down the hall when they noticed that Timmy was coming up the hallway along with T.J. Penny kind of froze… she wanted to talk to him, but she wanted to talk to Leonard first. Anna jabbed Penny in the small of her back and giggled as Timmy came closer.

Timmy walked up to the girls and was prodded by T.J. Timmy shoved back and looked directly at Penny. "Ummm… can we talk?"

Anna and Tammy just stepped back and watched. "ooooOOOoooooohhhhh"

Penny glanced at her friends and then back at Timmy. "Sure…"

Timmy took Penny's hand. He had been wanting to talk to her since the night at Valerie's party. The trouble was… he was terrified at what Penny's father would have done if her father saw Penny anywhere around him. "Ummmm… do you want to… you know… go out?".

Tammy and Anna grabbed each other's arms and giggled and looked at Penny. "ooooOOOOoooohhhh"

Penny didn't really know what to say… she saw Anna and Tammy standing there with huge smiles on their face… and she looked over at Timmy who just got a shove on the shoulder from T.J. and shoved him back… Penny stood there breathing heavy… it felt like all the air in the hallway was gone… all the noise in the hallway stopped and Penny could actually feel her heart pounding… and she could hear the blood rushing through the blood vessels in her ears… She took a deep breath and turned to Timmy… pulling him away from the crowd a bit… Penny then turned so neither of them could see their friends directly and held Timmy by the arms… "Ummm… yeah… I guess…"

Timmy then had the biggest smile on his face and grabbed Penny into a hug. Just then… the bell rang for the start of the next period. All the friends looked at each other and scattered in the direction of their next class.

* * *

Lunch period arrived and as usual Leonard was sitting at a table off to one side like he would do in New Jersey so as to minimize any exposure to some of the other kids. Timmy came into the cafeteria and saw Leonard. He went over and sat down. "What're you doing all the way over here?"

Leonard shrugged. "I didn't know where everyone was going to sit and… well… it looked… safer…"

Timmy laughed. "Safer from what? DUDE… no one is going to pick on you…"

At that Penny came into the cafeteria followed… as usual… by Anna and Tammy. She smiled as Timmy waved her over to join him. As Penny got closer to the table, she noticed that Leonard was sitting there also and suddenly she felt like there was a pit in her stomach.

Off to the center of the cafeteria, Penny saw that Valerie was holding court with her friends at a table that no one sat unless they were invited. The realization started to sink in that this could be a very long year.

Penny smiled as she got to Timmy's table and sat right next to him directly across from Leonard. Timmy then put his arm around Penny's shoulder and gave her a quick hug just before T.J. Bobby and Roy sat down along with Tammy and Anna. The table was quickly filling up when both Lisa Peterson and Kathy Geiger came to join the growing crowd. Penny's eyes narrowed considerably and she pursed her lips as Kathy sat next to Leonard.

Leonard did not miss that Penny sat with Timmy, and Timmy hugged her. That in itself was pretty much expected, especially since the talk he and Timmy had. Still… the reality of the situation was not something that he was as ready for as he had thought. Leonard looked at his watch and shrugged. "I have to get something from the Library". He then got up and was quickly replaced by Johnny who was standing off to the side.

Penny sighed as she watched Leonard walk away and smiled only after Timmy squeezed her knee under the table.

* * *

The rest of the day went as scheduled and the end of the day saw Leonard closing his locker and securing his books in his book bag. He really didn't feel like going home right then so he went out a side door and found a table against the wall. It wasn't all that dissimilar to the table that was outside the Elementary School where he met Penny. When he looked up, instead of seeing the monkey bars and swing set at the elementary school, Leonard saw the path to the "Track" which surrounded the Football field. He pulled out his assignment and started to work on it with his pencil between his teeth thinking how ironic it was that this new table at this new school was where he was basically saying good bye to Penny, hopefully, not completely. He hoped that they could still be friends… knowing full well that that would be hard for him. The realization that Penny really did fit better with Timmy than him set in when she sat with Timmy at lunch. Leonard could never be mad at Penny for that… especially since he had already thought this through… and Timmy was actually a nice guy… at least he seemed to be all summer…

Suddenly Leonard was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice. "Whatcha doin there?" Penny stood before him smiling at first but then sat shyly with her hands in her lap fiddling with her fingernails and biting on her lower lip. "Umm... I think we need to talk".

Leonard looked straight in her eyes and the looked down just a bit. "Okay… sure".

Penny sighed. "I guess you heard Timmy asked me out…"

Leonard smiled weakly. "Not directly… at least… not until now… I just sort of assumed… since you… you know… sat with him at lunch… and…"

Penny broke in. "Is it okay? I mean… are you okay with it?"

Leonard then knew Penny didn't know anything about what Timmy and he had agreed on. And he wasn't about to bring it up. "Well… yeah… I guess… I mean… I don't really have anything to say about it… it's your decision and all…"

Penny reached across the table and took Leonard's hands in her own. "Leonard… it matters to me… you're special… you're my best friend… I don't want to hurt that… if it's not okay… then we all can stay friends… just like we are now… the three of us...you're my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that… ever!"

Leonard looked up. "Does Timmy know?"

Penny sat up a little and cocked her head. "About us? Him and me? Well… yeah… I couldn't very well tell him no because I had to clear it with you first…"

Leonard heard the words and knew that Penny must have been ready for that question from Timmy… she didn't have to think it over. She said yes to him right away. A small piece of Leonard wondered if Penny would have agree to go out with him if he asked her before Timmy… Then Leonard waved his hand. "You're right… you're right… that was stupid of me."

Penny giggled. "Leonard… there is absolutely nothing stupid about you… Are we okay then?"

Leonard smiled. "US? Okay? Like still friends? Yeah… of course… there nothing you could do that would ever change that…"

Penny thought. "What if I dropped Timmy? I mean you guys hang out… all the time… He's your friend… it could get uncomfortable for you."

Leonard put a finger to his lips thinking of just that. "Yeah… THAT would upset me terribly! I would hate you for that."

Penny thought some more. "What if I got really mad and said I hated you".

Leonard looked a little more serious. "Still friends… that will never change. I will always be here for you… I'm delightful… you'd get over it."

Penny saw that he really meant it. She actually felt warmth in her heart. "What if I got fat and had zits?"

Leonard smiled. "You would be pretty no matter what".

Penny blushed and got up to sit next to him and gave him a big hug. "You are the BEST… best friend in the entire world… Hey!... remember the time… on the swings… I went so high that my flip flops flew off? Or…Or the time that Denise was babysitting… and we spilled the Orange soda all over the rug in your room?"

For the next while… Penny and Leonard reminisced about their childhood and all the things that they did before Leonard was taken away and went back to New Jersey trading questions about one incident or another and both laughing. Pretty soon, they both were almost crying from laughter about the silly things that they did that made them such close friends. They suddenly stopped and looked into each others eyes… seemingly looking for something… It was something neither of them did before… everything seemed so quiet… just the two of them… Leonard leaned over and took Penny into a hug… Penny put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and took a deep breath… smiling... Leonard ran his hand gently through her hair…

Timmy then emerged from the door next to the table… startling both Penny and Leonard. They both sat up… Penny ran her hands through her hair and Leonard straightened his jacket. Timmy smiled when he saw his friend and his now girlfriend. "Hey… whaddya say we go get a burger or something? Or maybe go down to the comic book store?"

Penny rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Ugh… maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

Leonard got up and smiled. "Sure… I'll drive…" He then packed his papers into his bag and watched as Timmy took Penny's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and walked toward Leonard's car.


	31. Chapter 31

**Trying out a new paradigm**

 **Still don't own these lovable two characters and I doubt I will ever convince the powers that be to let them go**

As the new term settled in, the three friends continued their outings although the new paradigm of Penny and Timmy and the admittedly different world of Leonard did not always mesh in what Leonard would term geosynchronous orbit. They were gradually being pulled in different directions by what seemed to be forces that were naturally out of their control. Timmy and Penny's world seemed to be speeding up and Leonard's just couldn't keep the same pace and just seemed to be settling back into old routines just like they did when he was back in New Jersey. Leonard was just pleased and surprised that his mother didn't insist that he be brought back to the East Coast for the new term. As meager in number as they were, Leonard had two friends and that was exactly two more than he had in Princeton. On top of Penny and Timmy… Leonard had even some nice acquaintances like Karen and Kathy… He figured that quality was beating out quantity in the friend totals.

Penny and Timmy were being assimilated into the "popular" culture of High School culture complete with cliques, sports, popular clubs such as student council and assorted sporting teams for Timmy and cheerleading and drama club for Penny while Leonard was being drawn to the more studious activities such as math league and chess club as well as being the organizer of study groups for math and science classes.

Penny was quickly rising in the cheerleading ranks quickly moving from the freshman class to the Junior Varsity when there were some injuries. Penny's nimble abilities and slim yet muscular physique did not go unnoticed by the cheer mother coaches. Unfortunately for Penny, one of her chief rivals… and the daughter of one of the coaches was Valerie Mosbacher. As much as Penny really wasn't in for confrontation, and she and Valerie were friends in the past, she could see the benefits to not alienating Valerie or her other popular group of friends.

Timmy until his recent involvement with Penny and Leonard, was seen by most of the other kids as somewhat of an outsider. Now, he was becoming part of the "in" crowd and he liked it. He was a bit of a misfit in most of the usual groups. Not a star athlete, but able to hold his own with most of the kids… Tall enough to be one of the team members of the basketball team if not a starter, fast enough to be one of the receivers on the football team as well as being the friend of the up and coming Quarterback…T.J. Although he was not in the elite of the academic group, he was smart enough… and the growing fact that he was getting higher recognition in the other social groups in school, he was a natural to be on the student council.

Leonard was getting more comfortable with the situation between himself and the Penny/Timmy duo. As much as Penny would play the circumstances of them all being out together as equals, Leonard could see that Penny was becoming more comfortable with Timmy. As things started to get settled into the new term, Leonard spent a little more time by himself in the library and studying at home. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Leonard actually enjoyed studying and learning new things. It was probably something that he was brought up with. Both his parents were academics and as his mother stressed academic advancement above all else, he had no problem putting in a few extra hours learning more than he was required. Timmy had tried to get Leonard involved in some of the things he was getting into but Leonard was no athlete and only could settle for being a team manager… whatever that was… or someone on the school paper… or on the AV squad where he could see Penny getting prepared for one play or another… Leonard did take to the academic clubs however and was actually voted as the captain of the chess club, although there were only two other boys on the team.

Valerie for her part, even as she was already indoctrinated into the Popular Girls group, could see that Penny was quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with. The party at Penny's was still the talk of the town, partly because the parents were also there and most of them approved of how the activities were set up and even applauded how Wyatt handled things when the teens seemed to get out of control. Penny had been sought out by the popular girls for fear they would be left out in the future if Penny wasn't part of their group. Valerie's party… although greatly attended by the more fringe groups around school, had been broken up by the local Sheriff shortly after Penny, Timmy and Leonard had left and as a result of the neighbors complaining of the loud music and general cavorting around of the kids at the party. It was rumored around school that it was Karen Burbrick's mother that had called the Police and that did absolutely nothing as far as Karen being acceptable in the popular girls group. The first rule in the group was you never ratted out someone. Valerie as a result, was not yet off the "grounding" imposed by her parents when they returned home finding the place in a bit of a wreck. As a result, Valerie found that by not being able to mingle after school hours, Penny had begun to fill in with some of the older popular girls where Valerie normally was.

Anna and Tammy were as happy as could be. Not good enough to be off the freshman cheerleading squad, and not smart enough for the elite academic clubs, they were brought along in the wake of the gathering tide that was around Penny. They were her close friends and everyone knew it, so they were safe from ridicule and tolerated as girls to watch if they developed further. Penny, for her part, didn't really get all the hoopla and tried to down play all the hype Anna and Tammy kept going on about.

Karen Burbrick had not really made very many friends since moving here with her mother. She basically stayed to herself if she wasn't pulled along by her cousin Tammy. Tammy knew Karen was a nice girl, but she was really quiet and reserved. Shy almost to a fault… and she was one of the smartest girls Tammy knew… especially considering THIS town… Karen didn't really get mixed up in any of the things that were going on at school, preferring instead to just study in the library. She had thought that Leonard was a nice guy at Penny's party, and had been told by Tammy that he was friends with Penny and it would be great if Penny and Karen got along. From what little time Karen had spent with Penny, she easily got the impression that Leonard was "off limits"… and that was something that Karen had decided would be a safer approach.

Kathy Geiger was what was considered as a "fringe" person. She clearly wanted to be part of the popular kids, but she also was one of the smart nerds. She just didn't want to accept the fact she would never fit in. Kathy was, however, one of the people that could easily get under Penny's skin. Valerie had seen it happen just before Penny started to take over the drinking game at her party. Initially Valerie thought Penny was a light weight, but Penny proved she could drink with the best of them. Just another thing that added to Penny's new found mystique. Kathy had sought out Leonard. She knew that he was in good with Penny and her friends and Kathy thought it was her best chance to get inside. Leonard, after all was supposed to be one of the really smart guys… at least that was his reputation… coming out to Nebraska from New Jersey. Good or bad, Kathy was one of the girls that had made an impression on both Penny and Valerie.

Lisa Peterson, Donnie, Curtis, Brad and the like were just following the others and picking up and mirroring whatever was popular or going on at any time. Brad sort of held a prime place in the pecking order of "the others" stemming from his dalliance with Penny. That episode of her past was something that Penny had wished would have gone away after the summer and entering a new school. Unfortunately, mostly due to what had happened in the pond and all the half naked girls brought on first by Penny just before Wyatt put a somewhat untimely end to their activities, the rumors and innuendos and stories were something that just built up Penny's reputation.

Then there were people like Kurt and Jimmy… people that didn't really care what they did or who they did it with… or to. They were good enough at sports to be included in all those activities, hanging out in the weight room and were all around the cheerleaders. They weren't really liked by anyone except some of the girls that liked to show them off, but that didn't matter to them either. Girls were everywhere and they could just get one if the wanted.

* * *

Penny found that being popular was WAY harder than she thought it was. Never one for organization and planning, she was surprised at how much effort it took to keep up on things like being invited to all the parties that people would give, and all the meetings for the cheerleading squad. It was a good thing she had Tammy and Anna coordinating all that stuff for her. Penny had another thing to consider... she had a feeling that she needed to support Timmy when he was doing his school council thing. It wasn't anything she was interested in, but it started to get her noticed around school. At least she made sure she could find and talk to Leonard when that was going on…Everyone wanted to talk to Timmy and that left time for her to hunt down her best friend for some alone time.

* * *

Leonard found himself in a quiet place in the library when he noticed a familiar red head sitting off to the side in one of the privacy cubicles. It was Karen Burbrick. He went over and sat in the cubicle next to hers and took out his newest assignment. It wasn't anything he was going to put too much effort into as it was fairly straight forward. He didn't really know why the others in the class were having such trouble with it. Karen happened to be in the same class, and he wanted to know if it was just him or what?

Karen noticed the rustling in the seat next to hers and tried to clear her mind. When Leonard leaned back to get her attention, he managed to lean back too much and proceeded to fall back… out stretching his arms grabbing at nothing but air in an attempt to catch himself, and managed to throw the assignment back and all over the floor behind them both.

Karen turned quickly to see what happened and broke into a smile then caught her expression and held out her hand. "Are you alright?"

Leonard took the assist and stood up, brushing himself off. "Not hurt except in my ego".

Karen hurried to get the papers strewn across the floor and handed a neat stack of papers back to Leonard. As she handed them back, she noticed that they were from a class they had together. She smiled… "I actually like that class… although I don't know what the problem is… so many people are having trouble with the material… it seems easy enough to me… did you need help? "

Leonard took the papers and blushed a bit. "Actually, I was going to ask if you did… I happened to see you sitting over here and thought maybe…"

Karen sat back down. "It would have been easier to just say Hi…"

Leonard put the papers away… "I guess".

Leonard and Karen were sitting in the privacy cubicles which were looking out into the next room which was the computer lab. It was where everyone was going to be able to get exposure to computers that were donated to the school. In the lab, Penny was sitting with Anna and Tammy not paying attention to what they were supposed to be learning, instead being occupied in some conversation that was just too funny. Karen saw that Penny was there and quickly turned to Leonard. "I have to go… I'll see you in class…" With that, she got up and quietly walked back toward the Librarians counter to go out the main doors.

Leonard wasn't aware of what just happened, wondering what it was that changed Karen's demeanor. Taking a deep breath and once more admitting to himself that he really didn't understand women at all… he turned in his chair and proceeded to finish the assignment.

Penny got up from her seat telling the girls she had to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately, the only bathroom in the library was next to the Librarian counter which meant she was going to have to pass right by her and be eyed. Penny was put on "the list" for laughing too loud in a quiet area the last time she and the girls were looking for some information for some stupid World History assignment. Anna's assignment was on Norway and Tammy made the comment that Norway looked just like a guys "junk".

Penny quickly made her way up the short set of stairs and turned to see Leonard looking at someone walking away from him and then turning to look at some of his papers. Penny looked back at the person walking away and saw that she had red hair. Penny immediately thought of Tammy's cousin Karen.

Penny sighed and went and sat next to Leonard. She didn't want to startle him so she just cleared her throat. Leonard looked up and saw Penny sitting next to him leaning back a bit. "Careful!... that can be really dangerous…!"

Penny giggled. "What's your problem?"

Leonard sighed. "Nothing… I just know that there is a maximum degree of tilt associated with this model of chair… and if you lean too far back…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Yeah… cool… so what are you doing here?"

Leonard stopped talking. "Just studying…"

Penny looked at him as Leonard looked away. "Leonard?... was that Tammy's cousin just leaving?"

Leonard turned and started to fiddle with his hands. "Yeah… but she was here first… and we have the same class… and I was just…."

Penny waved her hand. "Leonard… Leonard… it's okay… I was just asking…"

Leonard sighed. "Okay… good…"

Penny picked up one of Leonard's hands. "Do you like her?"

Leonard was surprised by the question. "What?... NOooo… it's not like that…"

Penny smiled. "Look… Leonard… it's okay… Tammy said she's a really nice girl… and she's smart… you would make a cute couple…"

Leonard looked down. "Geez… I don't know…"

Penny smiled. "Well… she seems a little quiet… but she does seem nice… any way… I gotta go… and by gotta go? I mean really gotta go…" Penny then got up and quickly made her way past the Librarian's desk and into the Girl's Bathroom.

Leonard chuckled as he watched Penny shuffle quickly past the desk. "Hmmm… I guess so…" Leonard decided that he wasn't going to get anything more done here this afternoon, so he packed up his papers and left the library, thinking to himself about the remarks that Penny had just said on his way to his locker.

Penny sat on the toilet and leaned forward to put her chin in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. Did she really just tell Leonard to go after Tammy's cousin? This was weird… she was having a little trouble seeing Leonard being friends with someone else… especially another girl… Penny finished her business and went back into the library. She needed to get back to Tammy and Anna… She needed to tell them that Timmy wanted to do something after school…

* * *

Timmy was waiting outside the door on the table where he found Penny and Leonard a while ago. Penny came out the door and he smiled at her. "Hey".

Penny was surprised when she heard his voice. She was half expecting to find Leonard sitting at the table with his latest assignment strewn across in front of him. Quickly realizing that it could not have been Leonard as she had just left him in the library, Penny smiled and walked up to Timmy as he stood. "Hey"… Penny smiled and accepted Timmy's peck on the cheek. "So… what was it that you wanted to do?"

Timmy was pretty much caught up in his new found popularity and with having a girlfriend. In fact, he was smart enough to understand that part of his popularity was because his girlfriend was Penny. "Well… there's a party over at the park tonight… a bunch of the guys are going to be there…"

Penny already knew about the party because she was basically enlisted to come by Anna. The party was actually planned for about a week and Penny had already had the cover of spending the night over at Anna's so her parents wouldn't get all PAREN-TY on her. Of course, all the regulars were going to be there and if Penny wanted to continue to be part of the popular crowd, she was going to have to at least show up… "So… who all is going… if all the "GUYS" are gonna be there?"

Timmy just looked confused. "Well... everybody... Did you NOT want to go?"

Penny smiled. "Relax… just meet Anna and me at her place… my mom will drop me off there after school". Penny then accepted a hug and took his hand into hers.

* * *

Leonard took the phone from his Uncle's hand and waited for Uncle Floyd to leave the room. "Hey Timmy… What's up?"

Timmy was a little hyper on the other side of the line. "So DUDE… are you coming?... or what?"

Leonard shrugged. "Really? Is this going to be one of those parties where you sit around and drink?"

Timmy sighed. "Dude… you need to pick me up. My cycle is acting up and Penny is gonna be waiting."

Leonard heard Penny's name and immediately was aware that a drunk Timmy on a Cycle with Penny was not a good idea. "Sure… I'll pick you up." Leonard grabbed his keys and yelled to Uncle Floyd that he was going over to Timmy's. Leonard climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out of the drive and down the road. He had been becoming Timmy's go to guy for transportation to and from school, the comic book store and pretty much anywhere Timmy wanted to go. The only good thing about it was that they had some similar interests and they would go laser tag fighting or to the most recent scifi movies that Penny had no interest in. And then there was always the fact that at other times Penny would usually be with Timmy and he could keep up with his best friend.

Leonard was hoping that this would be nothing more than one of the usual parties… Lots of talking and watching all the drinking… He knew that he would be just another fringe participant, seeking out the conversations of some of the acquaintances he had met during the term. Then returning home after dropping off Timmy at his home and sometimes Penny at the destination she told her parents she would be. He also knew that he was mostly being used by the other kids as a conduit into the group on account of his close ties with both Penny and Timmy. All this was made of things that Leonard didn't particularly care for… deceit and pretense… but things he was willing to endure in order to not be picked on… so much… as he was back in New Jersey.

* * *

Driving to the road near Anna's house was a normal route. Leonard stopped the car where Penny along with Anna hopped in the back seat with Timmy. Timmy smiled and asked. "Where's Tammy?"

Anna shrugged as Penny looked over in her direction somewhat emotionless. "She's gonna meet us there… she was going to try to get Karen to come along… That girl really needs to get out more… she seems to do nothing but study…" Leonard smiled to himself. He didn't know if it was because Karen might actually be at the party or because he understood her preference of studying over droning along with what other people expected.

When they got to the party everyone got out of the car and meandered over to the larger group of teens. Leonard noticed fairly quickly that Karen was not there as he approached Tammy. "So… no Karen?"

Tammy shrugged her shoulders. "Nope… she just couldn't get away from her books… Where is everyone?"

Leonard motioned with a nod. "Over where the beer is." He then watched as Tammy made a quick retreat to where she knew the action was.

Off to the side, Kathy Geiger saw that Tammy had left Leonard alone. This could be yet another chance she could use to try to break into the inner circle. Leonard had sat down on one of the tables that were pulled together in a wide circle. She made her way over to where Leonard had sat down and joined him. She shivered to give an excuse to get closer to Leonard. "Brrrr… It's a bit cooler than I thought it was going to be."

Leonard looked over. "Hi… Kathy… it's not so bad…" Leonard didn't really have any problem talking with Kathy. She was in a bunch of his classes and she was one of the brighter students. He often enough had to dual her for the "right" to answer questions that were not first gotten by Karen… He actually thought that Kathy was pretty interesting… she had an extensive coin collection and she had just started in on postage stamps.

The closeness of Kathy and Leonard on the bench did not elude the watchful eyes of one Valerie Mosbacher. She noticed the friendly nonchalant atmosphere that the two "NERDS" had. She also knew that they were the pair that had set Penny off at her party. And… she saw all too well the welcome that Penny had received when she finally got to the park tonight…

* * *

Wanting to see just where things stood… Penny was talking with a few girls and Timmy was nowhere to be seen. Valerie called a few of the cheerleader girls over to have a little talk. Lisa Peterson was one of the girls that desperately wanted to be on the cheer leading squad so Valerie quickly took Lisa's ear. Penny had noticed that as she looked up to join the group… Leonard was sitting very close to Kathy. Looking up at Valerie, Penny noticed that she had that same sly look Val always had when she was up to no good. Penny quickly turned and picked up another beer and went to find Timmy. She was quickly becoming disenchanted with this particular party. Quickly downing that beer, Penny easily found another. She had a good number already and was starting to feel a bit buzzed. She really needed to find Timmy. Looking around, there were a number of small groups of people and she finally saw her boyfriend. Unfortunately… Lisa Peterson had her mitts wrapped around Timmy's neck and she plunked a kiss on his lips. Penny stood and watched just for a second, not seeing Timmy push Lisa away.

Penny quickly left the area and found Lisa's boyfriend sitting alone… obviously a little tipsy himself. When Penny saw Timmy walking around she saw red... how could he do that to her? She then straddled Lisa's boyfriends lap and started to gyrate her hips. When he grabbed Penny's hips, she slung her arms around his neck and proceeded to grind deeper into his lap… This was one of the things that Denise had schooled her little sister in… taking control of the moment with a guy… they never would refuse a proper grinding and now... Penny had just performed her first official dry hump. When Lisa's boyfriend's eyes rolled back in his head, Penny smiled and proceeded to get off his lap and stood… Lisa would have to deal with that mess... Penny was surprised at a group of teens clapping in response to what she had just done. Within the group was a completely mortified Lisa Peterson. Not seeing Lisa, Penny smiled wider and walked away with her head held high. She wasn't about to let her embarrassment show.

* * *

Leonard was still talking to Kathy when Timmy walked up to the pair. Timmy was a little upset. "Dude… have you seen Penny?"

Leonard cocked his head. "Noooo? Shouldn't she be with you?"

Timmy looked his friend in the eye. "Yes! But she's not… and something really weird just happened… Lisa Peterson just kissed me.."

Leonard could hardly believe what he heard. "Are you NUTS? Penny will freak!"

Timmy looked at Leonard as if he was crazy. "Yeah… I got that…. Help me find her…" Leonard looked back at Kathy and shrugged before the two friends split up and went looking.

* * *

Leonard found Penny off a bit into the woods sitting on a tree fall. He sat down and could see that she was crying. "Penny… What's wrong?"

Penny was startled. Between the beer she had and what she had seen and done? She was preoccupied in her thoughts. "What? Oh Leonard… good… it's you… could you take me home?"

Leonard put his arm around Penny's shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be staying with Anna? Won't it be a little tough to walk into your house … drunk?"

Penny sighed… "My parents are out at Denise's… if you were my friend you would take me home."

Leonard smiled and pulled Penny into a hug. "Well… I AM your friend… so I guess I have to take you home".

Just then Timmy found them. "Good… You found her… Penny…"

Penny looked up to her boyfriend with narrowed eyes. "Don't talk… I'm mad at you... I'm going home with Leonard".

Leonard shrugged as Penny got off the log and pulled Leonard to a stand. She then managed through her alcohol affected haze to find Leonard's car pulling Leonard along. Turning around to see Timmy when they got to the car… She looked at him… "Why are you still here?"

Timmy looked at her. "Well I'm not gonna leave you here… and..."

Leonard interjected. "Ummm… I'm his ride…"

Penny snapped her head to look at Leonard and then quickly back at Timmy. "You get to sit in the front seat!" She then climbed into the back seat and laid down. "HIM first!" Leonard could see that Penny had just thrust her hand out pointing at Timmy.

* * *

After dropping Timmy off at home, Leonard went to the Pettersson house and not so easily got Penny out of the back seat. After Penny fumbled with the door lock, Leonard managed to get Penny up the stairs to her room and onto her bed. Not wanting to just leave her there, Leonard took off the layers Penny had been wearing and took off her shoes. Feeling a little anxious as to what to do with her pants, Leonard turned and folded the other items and put them on a chair. When he turned around, Penny had already shed her top, jeans and had crawled under the covers. Wiping his brow now that he didn't have to deal with anything else, Leonard turned out the lights and made his way down the stairs and out onto the drive where he left his car. After getting behind the wheel, he went down the drive and turned onto the main road.

Just a short distance down the road, He passed what he thought looked like Wyatt Pettersson and his wife in his blue pickup truck.


	32. Chapter 32

**The morning after**

 **Don't own anything about the TBBT characters, but it sure is fun playing with them.**

Penny rolled over in bed as she was wondering just why she had such a stabbing pain in her head and why the early morning sun was trying to kill her. Carefully opening one eye, she noticed that the alarm clock on her night stand read 11:05… so much for calling it "early morning"… The continued throbbing of her head and the fact that her mouth felt like the entirety of the Saharan Desert had taken up residence in her throat… made Penny inch ever so slightly to the edge of the bed. Sitting up and swallowing was just a new experience in pain. Realizing that she was naked from the waist up and barely covered from the waist down in her newest thong, caused Penny to grope around for the shirt she was wearing the night before. Groping around on the floor turned out to be an awful idea, Penny's stomach made a rather uncomfortable lurch when she found her pants and top in a pile next to the bed. After deciding the top was not going to be all that comfortable, and far too cute to risk throwing up on, she stood and wavered just a bit. Catching her reflection in the floor length mirror, Penny decided to grab her robe before she made her way to the bathroom. The last thing she needed was to have her parents see her basically… naked… making her way to the bathroom to hurl…

Henrietta heard the movement from up the stairs and then heard the bathroom door close followed by some not so lady like sounds.

Penny grabbed firmly to the toilet trying to steady herself and be as quiet as possible. She was having a hard enough time remembering what happened last night and coming up with a reason she was not calling to be picked up from Anna's was completely eluding her. After taking some Ibuprofen and upon going back into her room, Penny noticed that her pants and top were still in that pile next to the bed. She had pretty much expected as much... but the fact that the other layers she had been wearing last night were neatly folded in the chair at her desk was a mystery to her. Things were a bit too confusing right now so Penny she needed to take a shower.

Penny let the warm water wash over herself really trying to remember exactly what happened last night. She was going to have to put together a story as to why she was in her own bed this morning. She could remember getting picked up along with Anna by Leonard and Timmy… going to the party and talking and drinking with friends. They weren't pounding down shots or anything, but the beer was flowing pretty freely… and then Penny remembered seeing Leonard with Kathy. At that point, Penny remembers Valerie giving her one of Valerie's famous "Gotcha" looks. Then Penny wanted to find Timmy. She really wanted to leave the party at that point. Unfortunately, it was easier to find more beer rather than Timmy and things started to get fuzzy. By the time she found Timmy, she had gotten comfortable with a few more beers and… HE… had gotten comfortable with Lisa Peterson… The uncontrollable urge for setting an even playing field took over and Penny remembered finding Lisa's boyfriend. At that point Penny gasped at the memory of what she had done… Not much was really clear after that and Penny was sure that she was going to be in some kind of trouble with her parents and Timmy… not to mention Lisa…

Penny put on some comfortable sweats and made her way down to the kitchen. Her mother was finishing up on the breakfast dishes. Penny slowly made her way to the table. "Is there anything left?"

Henrietta smiled to herself at the sight of her daughter. "Sure… but are you sure you want to fill up on bacon and eggs?" The sound of those words made Penny's stomach turn and she put her head into her hands. A wider smile came upon her mother then turned to a look with some sympathy in it. "Sweetie… how about I make you some toast… and you look like you could use a strong cup of coffee… It'll help with that headache…" Penny was surprised at her mother's remark, but wasn't about to deny the condition she was in.

Coffee was not something Penny drank often… the bitter taste was not something she had necessarily enjoyed… although the aroma of freshly brewing coffee was one of her favorite morning smells and could often get her to get herself out of bed.

When her mother brought Penny her coffee, she had poured it into a large yellow cup that Penny could put both her hands around. Penny looked up, weakly smiled and grasped the cup in her hands moving the liquid beneath her nose to take a long sniff. Penny smiled at the aroma and took a tentative sip. She wasn't sure if it was just because it was freshly brewed, or if it was a different brand of coffee, but this sip she took tasted wonderful. When her mother saw the smile on Penny's face, she leaned over. "Don't get too attached to coffee Sweetie… you're only sixteen…" Penny smiled as her mother placed a soft kiss on her head.

Henrietta turned away still talking over her shoulder. "It was nice to see that Leonard had the good sense to bring you home last night… Everything alright with Timmy?"

Penny almost choked on the next sip of coffee. Thoughts rapidly went through her mind _… 'Of course… it HAD to be Leonard… how else would she have gotten home… and who else would have neatly folded her clothes on the chair in her room… OHMYGOSH… I was naked in the BED!...'_ Then Penny realized that that her jeans and top were a crumpled pile next to her bed _…' If Leonard had taken them off... they would have been neatly folded along with her other clothes'_ She then took another sip to gather her thoughts. "Ummm… yeah… maybe…"

Penny's mom sat down with a cup of coffee and looked at her daughter. She knew that Timmy was Penny's official boyfriend and she had seen that Timmy had the typical… handsy… approach to a pretty girlfriend… the quick repositioning of the youngsters when they were interrupted in the den when they thought they would be left alone attested to the progression in their physical relationship. Henrietta also knew that Penny had strong feelings for Leonard and as hard as Leonard tried, he douldn't really hide the way he felt about Penny. "Look… Penny… this is just between you and I… your father didn't make mention of Leonard's car on the road as we were pulling into the drive last night… the poor dear was probably concentrating far too much on the road after drinking a few too many beers with Frank last night… something that I think you are getting far too comfortable with yourself… Anyway… if this is going to become a regular occurrence… and with all that you have going on at school… and how pretty you are… it looks like that might already be happening… there are a few things that you and I need to agree on."

Penny looked at her mother trying to not let the fact that she was basically caught dead to rights show on her face. She hid as best she could behind her coffee cup. "Mom… it's not like that.."

Henrietta just smiled. "Sweetie… I'm not stupid and I can still remember how it felt when the boys were chasin after me… you may think that we're old with one foot in the grave… but your father and I aren't DEAD…"

Penny's eyes went a little wide. "Mom… Please don't…"

Henrietta softened a little. She knew it was only a matter of time before Penny was going to be sexually active. "Sweetie… we don't want anything to happen to you like it has with Denise… even if Frank really is the best thing that's happened to her… you're only sixteen… now… you're going to go see Doc Rodgers… I've already made and appointment and had a talk with him so he knows that everything is on the up and up. You're going on the pill…"

Penny again choked on her coffee… this time spitting it half way across the table. "MOM!"

Fortunately Henrietta was expecting something of that response and had already taken out a wet dish cloth and started rubbing down the coffee Penny had sprayed. "We already had the talk about staying away from boys… and I expect that it's not gonna last much longer… or even if it has already past… no matter how far your father wants to put his head in the sand… so you're going…" Penny's mother stood from the table and walked to the sink before turning back around. "And another thing… you are to let me know exactly where you are going… and who you are going with… I don't need to lay awake at night thinking you are with Anna… or Tammy… when you're out somewhere with Timmy or whoever… If you're not gonna keep away from the fire… you can at least let me help to make sure your future doesn't go up in flames… you're growin up fast… faster than you think… and things can get all jumbled up… so I just want you to know… I'm here… this can be just between you and me… we can get through anything together… no one else needs to know… okay?"

Penny suddenly felt like there was a cool breeze rush into the room… up until this moment… everything was getting so confusing and harder to deal with lately. With hearing her mother's words, it was like a fresh spring day… She got up from the table and walked over to her mother and put her head on her shoulder and hugged her not wanting the tears that were welling up in her eyes to fall. Penny could feel her mother's arms pull her in tighter and she rubbed Penny's back as she kissed her daughter's head.

* * *

Penny spent the rest of the day recuperating from the evening before. Much was the same with her father so the day was about as peaceful as a day had ever been at the Pettersson household it the recent past. Henrietta had just gotten off the phone with her eldest daughter who happened to be taking care of her husband Frank while Wyatt and Penny sat in the den watching T.V. while sipping on tea and snacking on the occasional saltine cracker. Penny's brother Kenny was, however, up to no good and was told to just find something to do outside with his friends. Friends that neither of his parents really approved of, they were a few years older and not from some of the most upstanding families in town.

* * *

The following day saw Penny either spending time with Buttercup or held back in her room getting her thoughts about the party straight…. She was sure that there were going to be some type of repercussions come Monday at school considering that she was pretty much caught dry humping Lisa Peterson's boyfriend. The fact that Lisa had her arms around Timmy's neck and kissed him was the only thing that had kept her from feeling even more embarrassment. Perhaps her mother making Penny that Doctor's visit wasn't such a bad idea if humping guys was the way Penny was going to deal with issues that cropped up in her relationships. Timmy was another thing she was going to have to deal with. What in HELL was he doing making out with Lisa Peterson when he just could have found her and made out with his actual girlfriend. Finally, she was going to have to find Leonard and thank him for once again helping her out of what was probably a bad situation. He just kept proving that he was the BEST… best friend that anyone could ever ask for.

* * *

Monday had finally arrived and things were pretty much the way Penny had thought they would be. As she walked through the halls, the other kids would stare and some would quietly make remarks. Most of the boys would smile while a lot of the girls would just point.

Just before gym class. Penny found Lisa sitting by her locker. Penny approached her. "Hey Lisa… can we talk?"

Lisa just got up and slammed her locker shut. "Talk about what? The fact that you had SEX with my boyfriend… right in the middle of the park… so everyone could see?!"

Penny sighed. "Lisa… we DIDN'T have sex… I was just… sort of… on his lap…"

Lisa turned with fire in her eyes. "Don't… Don't try to deny it… You were grinding away… and everyone could see that you accomplished what you wanted… He's pretty upset… everyone is giving him a hard time… and now he expects more from ME!"

Penny was actually ashamed by what she had done. "Look… Lisa… If I could take it back…"

Lisa was pretty red in the face. "Well I don't think that you can… 'UN-dryhump' someone… I thought we were friends… don't talk to me… EVER!" Lisa Peterson then spun on her heel and left the locker room.

Penny just stared and watched "Well, I don't suppose that you can… There goes that friendship."

* * *

The rest of the day was going pretty much the same for Penny. Except for the overly enthusiastic Anna and Tammy because of what happened at the party, Penny just wanted the day to end. Penny walked into the cafeteria for lunch and immediately saw that Lisa had gone over to Valerie's table for lunch. Valerie saw Penny come into the room and just smiled one of those smiles that Penny was starting to hate. Penny just sighed and rolled her eyes. Looking up, Penny's mood lightened as she saw Leonard sitting at their table. It was the same table off to the side that Leonard sat at when the term started. The group decided that they liked being off to the side and out of the spotlight, although, that spotlight was becoming brighter as the school year went on. Penny made her way to the table and sat across from Leonard. This had become her seat, normally sitting next to Timmy.

Penny smiled as she sat. "Hey you".

Leonard looked up from the textbook he was reading. "Hi… how it going?" Leonard had no idea if Penny actually remembered what happened at the party and he wasn't about to bring it up.

Penny shrugged. "Eh… you know… People staring and pointing because I did some stupid thing… hat I didn't really mean… that caused me to lose a friend… because she was making out with my boyfriend… same old…same old… Where IS… Timmy anyway?"

Leonard put away his book and fiddled with his lunch. "Sorry to hear it… I don't really know where Timmy is… maybe the Library?"

Penny giggled. "Yeah… like THAT'S where he will be! Anyway… thanks for taking me home..."

Leonard almost choked. "Umm… it's okay… nothing happened… I mean I didn't see anything… umm… did you get in trouble? You know… for not being at Anna's ?"

Penny smiled. She could tell that Leonard was uncomfortable about something... he rambled like that whenever he was trying to avoid an uncomfortable situation. She had wondered just a little about what happened in her bedroom that night... now she knew... He WAS in the room with her and he probably DID fold her clothes... but he didn't see anything more... he must have still been in the room... but he said he didn't see anything... so he must have turned around... that was so nice... "Everything's fine Leonard… my Mom and I had a talk… but really… thanks… for taking care of me… you're a good friend… look… I gotta find Timmy". With that, Penny left the cafeteria with Leonard watching after her.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon didn't change much… Penny didn't run into Timmy even after she tried to trace the halls where is classes were. She wound up being late to almost all of her own classes… something that was beginning to get on the nerves of the teachers… nothing was going right today.

Penny was sitting on the table outside of the school after classes had ended and it was a day that had no cheer leading practice. That was something she was happy about considering she wouldn't have to deal with Valerie. This was one of the few places that Penny actually felt comfortable.

Timmy came out the side door and smiled. "Hey… can we talk?"

Penny scowled. "I don't know… I'm still mad at you…"

Timmy was surprised. "What did I do?"

Penny narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. "Oh… I don't know… maybe you MADE OUT… with Lisa Peterson… at the Party… so everyone could see!... I'm so embarrassed!"

Timmy put his hands up defensively… "Hey… I pushed her away… I don't know WHAT that as all about… I tried to talk to her today… and she didn't want to talk about it… she said I should talk to YOU first..."

Penny softened. "You pushed her away?"

Timmy nodded "Like… RIGHT away… then I went looking for you and you were all pissed off… and then we left…"

Penny walked over to Timmy. "Yeah… never mind about Lisa… or her boyfriend…" Penny then put her arms around Timmy's neck and kissed him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ideas of how to help... with other people... or not**

 **Some more things for these two people that I don't own to navigate with other's of their class.**

The school year proceeded pretty much as it was… Penny and her friends were gaining in popularity, Timmy was riding the wave and becoming more popular also. Leonard was becoming more studious and was settling in more into the background… still in Penny and Timmy's group of friends, but not by any stretch of the imagination… out front.

Leonard still was the main mode of transportation… especially to any of the parties that they went to… he just couldn't let Penny be endangered by Timmy's reckless cycle driving. During the winter it was less uncomfortable being the third wheel because Timmy's parents made him take his cycle off the road when the cold fall and winter months came to the Nebraskan Plains and Timmy pretty much assumed Leonard would drive them anywhere they wanted to go. He truly liked both of his friends and didn't mind hanging out with them, but he saw the bond between Penny and Timmy and wondered if he would ever experience the same. Penny had always held a special place in his heart, but she was clearly out of his league.

Leonard was in Homeroom one morning… early as usual… when Karen Burbrick and Kathy Geiger walked in together. Kathy smiled. "Hey Leonard".

Leonard looked quickly toward the voice. "Oh… Hi Kathy… and Karen… hi Karen" Karen smile back and went to her seat. Kathy on the other hand sat up on his desk playfully swinging her legs. She noticed that Leonard had some notes out on the desk. "So… trying to get an upper hand on the assignment? Do I strike fear within you?"

Leonard smiled back and felt his throat go a bit dry. Kathy was a nice enough girl… a little forward, she always seemed to grab him by an arm when the met outside of the school… always walking a few steps before she would remember where she was off to and then would smile and be on her way. Occasionally, she would even give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Ummm no… not really… umm… the assignment thing… not the strike fear thing…."

Kathy watched as Leonard quickly flipped his fingers as to show what he meant. She thought that it was so cute. The teacher came into the room and Kathy hopped off Leonard's desk and ran her hand across the back of his shoulders as she passed behind his desk to go over and sit with Karen. "See ya later maybe?"

Leonard twisted his neck from one side to the other following Karen's movements. "Yeah… sure". Leonard followed her as she went and sat next to Karen. The two girls seemed to be friends, but Karen was really quiet. Leonard thought it probably had something to do with her situation at home with her parents breaking up. That was something that he could relate to… his parents weren't divorced or anything, but they were rarely in the same state or even country when his father was on some type of archeological dig somewhere… let alone the same house. Maybe he could help her through it… friends did that for each other and he thought that Karen was a friend… even though sometimes he couldn't tell if Karen even knew he was in the same room as her.

* * *

Home Room ended and Leonard was making his way to his first class when he was stopped in the hall by Jimmy Speckerman. "There you are… Nancy… hey… keep your paper in Math class close to the side of your desk… We're having that quiz today and I can't see too good when you cover it all up."

Leonard gave a halfhearted smile and rushed off to his class before Jimmy could take his book bag and overturn the contents as the other kids walked by and laughed. Leonard had no intention of letting Jimmy cheat off his test… he just didn't know how he was supposed to get around it…

* * *

After lunch, Leonard had an open period and he did as usual and went to the Library. He saw that Karen and Kathy were off to one side as he took a deep breath and went to sit by them. "Hi… ummm… Karen… and Kathy

Both girls smiled. Kathy responded. "Hi Leonard…. What's up?" Kathy was real happy to see Leonard. She was still trying to get into the popular Girl crowd and everyone knew that it was Penny that seemed to be coming out on top the popularity poll. "Did you need a little help?"

Leonard smiled. "Not exactly… at least not at the moment… I was wondering if you and Karen and some of the other kids would like to start a Study group?"

Kathy cocked her head. "WE already are at the top of the class, Leonard… where do you want to go from here?"

Leonard sat down. "Well, we don't actually know everything… we just pick it up better than the other kids. And there's no guarantee that we will always get it… so we could maybe get together once or twice a week and see if any of us have any questions…"

Kathy was still not getting the point. "Leonard… we could do that in Home Room… It's not like we're scrambling to get out assignments done from the day before."

Leonard ruffled his brow a bit. "It's not just for us Kathy, we could open the time up for some of the other kids… maybe we could help out and they wouldn't have so much stress. There are some pretty smart kids… they just might need some help… and if we can help them… that makes It all the more real for us…and reinforces what we know… or hopefully know."

Kathy sighed. "That would just make more smart kids… "

Leonard was now confused. "Well… yeah… isn't that what we're here for?... to learn?"

Kathy huffed. "Yes… for us to LEARN… not TEACH…"

Karen smiled. "I think that it's a very noble thing to offer the other kids… Some people are just not comfortable asking for extra help from the teacher… they might be more comfortable asking one of us… They don't even have to ask… if we set up a time with the librarian for one of the study rooms… they could just show up and we could help them".

Leonard smiled weakly. "That's assuming that we actually understand the material… if we're not so sure… we could hurt their grades and then we would have trouble".

Kathy actually laughed at that one. "Yeah… like THAT's gonna happen… me not really understanding anything."

Karen looked from Kathy to Leonard. "I think it's a nice thing to do… I would like to help."

Kathy saw the sweet smile that Karen was giving Leonard. It was not something she was happy to see considering she also noticed the proud smile Leonard returned. "You know what? You're right… we might as well try and bring these lesser minded people along".

Leonard frowned. "Okay… great… I'll talk to the Librarian about setting it up.

* * *

When Penny entered the cafeteria along with her posse of Tammy and Anna, she noticed that across from Timmy was Leonard and Kathy. She had already told Leonard that she had thought Karen was nice… so she supposed she shouldn't care that Leonard always seemed to find his way toward Kathy. Kathy was a much more pushy type of girl… Always showing off how smart she was and putting down people that would give wrong answers. Penny took a deep breath and sat next to Timmy… directly across from Leonard. She smiled at Leonard and then tried her best to keep the smile as she greeted Kathy. "Hey Leonard…and Kathy… what'r you guys up to?"

Kathy saw right through the smile that Penny was giving her… as hard as Kathy tried, she couldn't understand why Penny didn't like her. Maybe if Penny could see that Leonard and she were going to work together on something Leonard wanted to work on, things would get better. "Ooh… Leonard had this great idea… we're gonna start a study group and we're gonna help some of the academically challenged people bring up their grades."

Penny frowned… "Challenged?" Penny could see right away that Kathy was describing her even if she didn't know she was doing it.

Leonard put down his sandwich. "Not challenged… just people that need some help… they're not challenged…"

Penny didn't feel any better. "You know what? I have to go… I left something in my locker…" Penny got up from the table and made a quick retreat out of the cafeteria. Leonard noticed that something was not quite right, but he let it go rather quickly. He had the schedule for Kathy on when they would be using study room in the library and they needed to get it to Karen. Timmy didn't really pay much attention to Penny's mood, he was caught up in a conversation with Anna.

Across the room, Valerie was sitting at her table talking with Lisa Peterson and she easily saw that the conversation between Penny and Kathy didn't go so well. It almost seemed like Kathy knew just which of Penny's buttons to push… and in what order to get the maximum affect. That was something that she was going to have to remember.

* * *

About a week later, Leonard was a little early getting up to the library study room. He was going to be alone tonight, both Karen and Kathy had something else to do. He didn't think that it was going to be a big deal… he would just work on his Physics assignment. Solitude was not something that bothered him, it was something he knew all too well. When he got to the study room, he tried the door and it seemed to be locked or the door was blocked by something. He jiggled the door knob and found that it was unlocked but the door still didn't open. From inside the room, he distinctly heard the word "SHIT!" then there was a bunch of rustling. Leonard quickly moved back from the door and into one of the aisles of books. Someone was in the room.

Pretty quickly, someone from the room came out and pretty much ran off to the exit. The first one that left was a girl wearing a hoodie. She started to giggle but covered her mouth and had the hood pulled up, the second person that left the room was Timmy. He seemed to be tightening his belt as he made his way out of the library. Leonard shook his head, let out a big sigh and went to sit and wait in the study room. The chairs were all out of place so Leonard tidied the room before sitting in place to start his assignment.

* * *

The next day, Valerie noticed that Kathy was standing alone by her locker and approached her. "Hey Kathy… what's up?"

Kathy looked up to see Valerie smiling at her. She knew that Valerie was one of the more popular girls and it couldn't hurt to get on her good side. "Hey Val… nothing much… I was just putting my assignment away".

Valerie leaned on the locker. "Sooo you are in T.J.'s English class right?"

Kathy shook her head. "No… mine is fourth period… why?"

Valerie smiled. She had been seeing T.J. on the side... Curtis didn't know it… and if he did, he didn't make a fuss over it. "I was talking to T.J. and he was saying something about and assignment on some stupid book that is due…"

Kathy nodded. "Yeah… Leonard was saying something about that… he was going to hand something in… I think they're in the same class".

Valerie stood away from the locker and twisted the dial of one of the others. "T.J. says that he might need some… you know… help… his grades aren't too good and he might be held out of the game against Lincoln if he scores bad... you don't have something laying around that he might have… he would be pretty appreciative… if you know what I mean."

Kathy scratched the side of her head. "I don't know… Leonard might help… T.J. would have to come to the study room though."

Valerie sighed. "All T.J. would need are the notes… it wouldn't be a big deal or anything."

Kathy shrugged. "I can ask… but We'll be there tonight if he wants to come…"

Valerie giggled. "Yeah… that's probably not going to happen… well… seeya".

Kathy watched Valerie walk away. It probably be a good thing to help out… Val was one of the cheer leaders and T.J. was the Quarterback on the football team. If that wasn't a way to break into the popular club… nothing was".

* * *

That evening, Leonard Karen and Kathy were in the study room just talking. They had finished their work and were just waiting to see if there were any other kids going to show up. Not a lot ever did… once in a while... but to Leonard, it didn't matter… he got to sit and talk with Karen… and Kathy. All in all… not so bad. Karen seemed to open up a bit but she was still really quiet. Leonard wasn't even sure why she agreed to come to the study room at all. Karen had said she was a little thirsty and Leonard agreed. The two of them went to find a water fountain which left Kathy alone in the study room. Leonard hadn't packed all his things away and just under the top papers was the English assignment from the class Leonard and T.J. were in together. Kathy pulled them out and looked at them. She could hear Leonard and Karen coming back and she quickly grabbed her papers and piled them up.

Leonard was laughing as he came back into the room and Karen was just smiling. Apparently, she had said something that Leonard found very funny. Karen smiled. "Hey… this was a good night… Karen… do you need a ride home?"

Karen looked at Leonard knowing well that he had his car and could take her home. She then looked at Kathy and nodded. "That would be nice… See ya Leonard."

Leonard's smile withered on his face as he saw his two friends leave the study room. He pushed all his papers together and stuffed them in his bag, then made his way out to his car and drove home.

* * *

The next day at school, Valerie was in the gym for cheer leading practice when Kathy Geiger came up to her. They were pretty much finishing up… there were only a few of the girls left milling around. Valerie was surprised to see her and took Kathy into the locker room. Kathy smiled. "Here are the notes you wanted for T.J.'s English class."

Valerie was surprised. "You got them? From Leonard? He just gave them to you?"

Kathy shrugged. "I'm sure he would have… if I asked".

Valerie giggled. "T.J. will be SOOooo happy that he got these… thanks!" Valerie knew that T.J. would be VERY appreciative of the help… he needed a good grade on the assignment to keep his grades up so he could play in the game this Friday. That meant that Valerie would need to find some way of occupying Curtis…

Kathy smiled, glad that she could help out one of the popular girls. "Tell him to do whatever he is going to quickly… I need to get them back to Leonard before he knows they're missing".

Around on the other side of the lockers… were Anna and Tammy. They could hardly believe what they were hearing. As soon as they got dressed, they both made their way out of the school and to Penny's house as fast as they could.

* * *

Penny was in the barn tending to Buttercup when she heard a car pull up and the sound of running feet in her direction. All she could hear were the voices of het two friends practically screaming her name. Penny put down the brush and took a handful of oat biscuits and put them in the horse's feed bucket then turned to her friends. "What is it? Will you please calm down? You're gonna spook the horses!"

Anna was the first to speak up. "You won't believe this… you just won't!"

Penny bushed some dirt from her jeans. "Calm down… will ya please?"

Tammy put a hand on Anna's arm and stepped forward. "Valerie got someone to cheat for T.J."

Penny was confused. "SO? That happens all the time… who'd she get this time?"

Anna couldn't hide it any longer. "Leonard Hofstadter."

Penny raised her eyebrows. "WHAT?!"

Tammy pushed Anna back a bit. "It really wasn't Leonard… well it was his notes and papers… but Kathy got them for Valerie."

Penny was now angry. "That BITCH! I knew she was no good… always hanging around… Sitting with Leonard every chance she got… trying to be popular… setting up that study thingy with him"

Tammy continued. "We don't know if Leonard actually knows… it was Kathy that had the stuff and gave it to Val… She wanted them back soon so he wouldn't know they were missing…"

Penny was livid. "UGH! Leonard probably doesn't know anything about it… he could get into some really big trouble… well big trouble for him anyways… That sucks! I hate her! … Someone should teach her a lesson…"

The girls stayed for a while and then both climbed into their car to go back home. They tried to get Penny to calm down… but had little success.

Penny was pissed that someone would try to involve Leonard in some cheating thing without his knowing it. Sure Leonard had told her about how he did stuff like writing reports for other kids back in New Jersey so they wouldn't pick on him so much… but this wasn't New Jersey… and nobody was picking on him since school started… a couple of run-ins with Kurt and Jimmy… sure… but everyone had those with the two of them… it was too bad that Kurt did stupid stuff like that… he was a hunk and everyone knew it… mostly himself. Now Kathy was starting something… someone really needed to do something to her so she knew to lay off Leonard!


	34. Chapter 34

**Things are not so Rosy**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting... work got in the way...**

 **Some of the "complications" of High School come home to roost for this couple... that I do not own...**

T.J had Leonard's notes and didn't give them back to Valerie before the assignment was due. This was the night before the assignment and Leonard opened his book bag and looked through his papers, not finding the material he was looking for. He was sure he had put it with his other papers. Now, he had to go to the library and find the material all over again.

* * *

Leonard was sitting around the corner from the study room that he, Karen and Kathy normally scheduled to use. The problem this evening was… it wasn't one of their regularly scheduled nights and the room door was closed, similar to the time he had seen Timmy leave after who he had assumed was Penny. Not wanting to "interrupt" whoever was in the room… Leonard just went and found a quiet cubicle. He didn't really didn't know what whoever were in the room were doing in there, but he had something of an idea... and interrupting them was not really an option.

While sitting in his cubicle, Karen Burbrick came up from behind and practically scared him out of his wits. "Hi Leonard".

Leonard spun around and practically fell out of his seat. "OHhhh… Hi… Karen. Catching up on some assignments?"

Karen sat down and shrugged. "No… not really… well, I am doing some work, I just like coming here to study rather than go home…"

Leonard looked confused. "Why wouldn't you do your work at home?"

Karen sighed. "It's just quieter here… sometimes my mom has a… friend… come over… and… well… it's just better here…"

Leonard was a little concerned. "Is everything okay? I mean… at home?"

Karen looked down. "It's complicated."

Leonard spoke softly. "Karen… it's okay… you don't have to tell me… but if you ever want to talk about anything… You can talk to me…"

Karen looked up and breathed in. "It's fine… really…. So what are you doing here?"

Leonard smiled. It looked like Karen perked up a bit. "I seem to have misplaced the assignment due for English class… I had it all finished and I was just going to go over it one last time and I … must have … lost my notes. It's due tomorrow… no big deal"."

Karen looked concerned. "When did you last see it?"

Leonard shrugged. "The last time we were in the study room with Kathy… last week."

Karen volunteered to get the references Leonard needed and it was actually in a pretty short time, Leonard had rewritten the assignment. He had remembered some of the wording he used in the original. He thought the turn of phrase he used were unique and thought the teacher would be amused by some of the passages.

Leonard quickly finished the assignment and asked Karen if she wanted a ride home. Karen declined saying that her mother was going to pick her up. Leonard waved as he left going to his car. As he left the school, he saw Penny standing and giggling with Timmy.

Penny was unaware anyone else was in within earshot. She playfully shoved Timmy back as she laughed. "Stop it… not here…" Leonard turned and quickened his pace to his car. He was glad he finished the assignment. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to be in the mood to concentrate on anything more complicated than blowing some obscure villain straight to HELL with the controller of one of his video games when he got home.

* * *

The next few days were strange for Leonard to say the least. Thursday during English class, Leonard was asked to stay behind as the other students filed into the hallway. Karen was one of the last to leave the classroom and looked at Leonard with confusion. All she saw in return was a mixture of confusion and dread.

Leonard approached Mr. Miller's desk and stood quietly as the teacher closed the door to the classroom. He turned and faced Leonard with his back to the door window keeping his weight on the door so an early arriver for the next period could not open the door. "Leonard… I need to ask you if you understand the ramifications for cheating are."

Leonard blinked his eyes quickly then stammered a bit. "I… I… Ummm…" Leonard closed his eyes tightly and grabbed his forehead with his right hand and massaged over his eyebrows. "The test or assignment will be graded as a ZERO credit and any homework credit associated with the subject in question will be forfeited".

Mr. Miller stood stone faced. "And?"

Leonard breathed heavily. "Detention… and… a breach of 'contract of conduct' meeting with my parents…"

Mr. Miller stood taller lifting his weight from the door. "Correct. Leonard… I have to say… I am VERY disappointed. We will discuss this further… I have another student to meet with. If you have any questions… I will be available after last period". He then stood away from the door and opened it. The students for the next period filed in and Leonard left the room both ashamed and bewildered.

* * *

Leonard fretted for the rest of the day, only half paying attention to the lessons and answering with wrong answers to what normally would be classified as cake questions. Karen followed Leonard into the hallway after Math class and tapped him on the shoulder. "Leonard… what was that about?... you know the material better than that!."

Leonard sighed. "Yeah… I know… it's just that Mr. Miller seems to think that I cheated on my English assignment… This is awful…"

Karen thought. "The one we worked on in the library?"

Leonard nodded. "Yeah… I have to find him and talk about it." Leonard then walked down the hall quickly in the direction of his English class… Karen just watched Leonard as he left. She thought that he looked a little different somehow. Less assured than she had known him to be…

* * *

Leonard turned to go down the hall and almost ran directly into Mr. Miller. "Ummm… Sir? Ummm… I really would like to talk about…"

Mr. Miller looked at Leonard as he hurriedly put on his jacket. "I'm sorry Leonard… this is going to have to wait until Tomorrow… I have an emergency at home… I will talk to you first thing in the morning… I will see both you and T.J. then."

Leonard looked on in disbelief as Mr. Miller walked quickly down the hall. He couldn't figure out how he could be associated with something like cheating… or T.J…. Sure T.J. was a friend of Timmy… but lately he had been hanging around Valerie's crowd…

* * *

That evening, it took all that Leonard had to make it to their regularly scheduled study group meeting at the library. Leonard didn't have any real interest in being there but could hear the droning of his mother in his head. "Leonard… we have made a commitment… and commitments are meant to be kept… purely by the definition of the word…" At least the room was empty and ready for them when he got there… typically the first of their group to show up. Never the less, he was not really into being there that evening and was deep in thought when Karen and Kathy came into the room.

Karen put down her things and could see that Leonard was preoccupied. "Hey Leonard?"

Karen saw that there must be something bothering Leonard. HE didn't snap to and sit up straight the second Karen came into the room or said something to him. "LEONARD! What's up?"

Leonard jerked his head in their direction. "What?... oh… hi… ummm… nothing…"

The girls sat down and Kathy pulled some papers out of her bag. "Hey… I found these in with my stuff… we must have got them mixed up last week…" Kathy held out the papers on the assignment that Leonard had handed in for English class.

Leonard looked at the material. "Huh… this is the stuff I had lost… and we worked on the other night". Karen just looked on nodding. Leonard put the things in his bag. "Have you had these the whole time?"

Karen cocked her head. "Well… yeah!... I don't use this bag except for when we come here… When I get some new work I add it in and take out stuff that I have done… otherwise, there's a bunch of general reference things in case someone else actually shows up here…Why?"

Leonard sighed. "Nothing… it's just that… Mr. Miller is going to talk to T.J and me tomorrow about the assignment. It's no big deal… you had the stuff and it was just a mistake…" The rest of the night went a little faster for Leonard. The three friends just sat and talked about nothing specific, just things that were happening and the big game the next night. Everyone in the school was excited… they were having a bonfire tonight to get everyone's school spirit up… the game was a big rivalry and everyone thought they had a good chance to win the game.

Karen smiled. "Hey… you guys want to go over to the bonfire? Everyone's going to be there… and nobody showed up here tonight… as usual…" Leonard and Karen looked at each other and somewhat reluctantly looked at each other and back to Karen. Karen was relentless. "Awww… c'mon…" She took her two friends by the arms and linked with them one on each elbow and made their way out to the bonfire… making sure she was between Leonard and Karen and particularly close and tight to Leonard.

* * *

When they got to the bonfire, everyone was really there… The whole football team and all the cheer leaders. Leonard could see T.J. and Timmy standing together along with some of the other team members. Penny was there with the other girls on the squad… She looked so cute in her cheer uniform… jumping up and down and waving their pompoms. Penny in return saw that Leonard was sitting with Karen and Kathy… WAY to close to Kathy…

The atmosphere was pretty energized and some of the team players took their girlfriends and found semiprivate places under the bleachers. Timmy grabbed Penny by the waist and gave her a squeeze which made her giggle and turn into his embrace. They briefly kissed and he leaned over and whispered into her ear. Penny's eyes went a little wide and then giggled some more and the two disappeared under the bleachers.

Leonard saw Penny leave and turned to the girls. "Well, it's kind of late and I have to meet with Mr. Miller in the morning… so… I think I'll be calling it a night..." The girls smiled and gave him a small hug… Kathy's was far tighter and longer than Karen's… something that wasn't missed by Leonard.

* * *

Penny and Timmy found a place under the bleachers that was away from the others that were trying to find some privacy. Timmy turned to Penny and proceeded to pull her in for a rather passionate kiss that turned into a full blown High School make out session. Penny and Timmy's hands were exploring each other's bodies… both above and below their clothing… Timmy had shed his pads so his Jersey was loose and easily navigated by Penny's eager hands feeling across his chest and stomach. Timmy found that the Cheer Leader uniform was a bit more difficult to navigate. When they pulled back for a breath, Penny reached under the sweater she had put on in the cool air and unzipped the back of her uniform. As usual, Penny had opted out of wearing a bra… as the uniform was tight enough and she didn't 'wiggle' too much during the routines. All the girls tried different things like that, all wondering if anyone that watched them could see any difference. Timmy smiled and repositioned his hands when Penny pulled him back in for another kiss. Timmy's hands, however had cooled considerably in the evening air and Penny chirped and jumped a bit as Timmy's hands found their target on Penny's now more accessible breasts.

The effect of their kissing and Timmy's hands had the effect of stiffly mounding Penny's nipples and Timmy smiled into the kiss as Penny moaned just a bit. The make out session progressed with the couple now laying on the ground with Timmy half on top of Penny. Penny had explored all she could above the waist and Timmy had in turn been more than pleased with the feeling of Penny's tight perky body. Timmy then moved down to Penny's thighs and started to massage them and move his hand beneath her skirt.

Penny immediately broke their kiss as Timmy's hand moved over her center. Penny gasped and sat up. "No… wait…" A thousand thoughts were going through Penny's mind… Denise… Brad… and her Mother were all fighting for their right to voice their opinions.

Timmy sat up. "What's the matter?"

Penny looked into Timmy's eyes and saw the confusion of what they were doing and what she had just done. Penny was thinking of what her mother had said about boys… and what it was like with Brad… and what Denise said about protection… Penny could hear the moans of some of her girlfriends on the cheer leader squad wafting over in the air… Without any more thought, Penny quickly blurted out. "I'monmyperiod".

Timmy sat back and looked at Penny… who had now looked down… not wanting to see the disappointment on his face. "Ohh...MAN!"

Penny again had a million things going through her mind. Fortunately… or unfortunately… depending on your point of view… the Denise voice in her head was winning out. Penny was thinking back to her conversations with her sister about times like these and then looked back up at Timmy and smiled. She had remembered how Denise told her that... all these times... were up to her... and she could take control of the situation…

Penny then pulled Timmy into another kiss and leaned down while reaching between them and unbuckled his pants. Timmy was hoping for more, he had been planning this for a while… When the guys on the team got together to tell their stories… he was going to come up short… again… but in the end he settled for what Penny had offered…

* * *

The next morning, Leonard went to Mr. Miller's classroom before Home Room and found him already talking to T.J. Mr. Miller was one of the more conscientious academic teachers in the school. That was one of the reasons that he was so disappointed in Leonard. He was also one of the teachers that was not on good standing with the sports team coaches. He always seemed to be the one teacher that would pull a student from the team and make them academically ineligible to play in a game and rarely could be budged. He had seen too many times that the students on the sports teams got preferential treatment and firmly believed that this set bad president and he would have none of it. Normally, the students had a chance to do extra credit or extra assignments because they were usually lagging in their grades for a while. This, however, seemed to be a clear case of cheating on a written assignment that involved plagiarism. He had a clear path to make a firm statement with these two students. One was the Quarterback on the football team… clearly a high profile position. And the other student was one of the academic elite, one that could easily vie for the top grade point average.

When Mr. Miller presented the information to the students in the presence of the Principal… there was little discussion as to what would be the consequences. Leonard had no explanation as to why Timmy's paper had almost identical unique wording for specific passages that were not quoted or cited sources. They appeared to be original conclusions. Timmy had nothing to say… avoiding eye contact with any of the assemble people. By the end of the meeting, it was decided that Timmy would be ineligible for the game that evening and the two boys would be in detention for the remainder of the day. Both their Parents would be notified and a face to face conference with Mr. Miller, the Principal, parents and student would need to be scheduled.

* * *

Lunch came and went, Penny sitting with Timmy and seeing looks from Valerie's table seeming to be pointing and giggling in her direction. Timmy did all that he could to distract Penny to no avail. The only thing that Penny was distracted by was the fact that Leonard was not at lunch that day. When Kathy sat down… Penny queried. "Where's Leonard?"

Kathy had no idea and voiced that opinion when Tammy and Anna raced over. "DID you here?"

The small group of friends all looked confused. Tammy could see the look on their faces. "T.J. was suspended from the game tonight… for cheating on his English assignment… and you won't believe who he cheated with…" Again seeing the questioning look of their friends... then, not able to hold it in any longer... Anna blurted out. "Leonard Hofstadter!"

Penny immediately threw a glare at Kathy who just froze in her seat. Penny was furious… she quickly realized what the pointing might have been about… but wouldn't let Valerie have her moment. Penny got up from her seat and walked out of the cafeteria as calmly as she could. Anna and Tammy could see that Penny was upset and needed to find her… she needed to be calmed down before she did something she would regret.

* * *

After the school day had ended, Leonard went to his locker and started to arrange the assignments he had just collected from the classes he had missed that day. His evening was going to be pretty busy catching up on the work he missed.

Penny walked up to her best friend. "Is it true? What they are saying?" Penny couldn't believe that someone as honest and good and sweet as Leonard would ever do something like this.

Leonard sighed. "No… somehow T.J. got my work… it's the only way… but he never asked for help or anything… it doesn't matter anyway… my GPA will be ruined… My Dad will be called… he will tell my Mom… who knows what SHE will do… probably have me enrolled in some boarding school like my sister… where they keep you behind a wall… or something."

Penny was horrified at the thought that Leonard would be going away again… Before she could tell him anything, Leonard closed his locker and walked away… Penny was speechless… but she wasn't helpless… she needed to find Kathy Geiger… and give her a piece of her mind.

* * *

The game was an unmitigated disaster. The team was literally getting walked all over… by halftime the score was 42-0. Timmy had been put in as Quarterback and did a miserable job… so much so… he was told that he wouldn't be playing the second half. He was embarrassed beyond belief… he had been good enough to sit on the bench and come in for some plays now and again when T.J. had run up the score, or play one of the receivers… but when the game was in his hands… he was awful… he was going to be the laughing stock next week.

During the halftime break,… Penny and the Cheer Leaders were trying their best to distract the families that came from the reality of the game. Timmy was sitting on the end of the bench when Lisa Peterson came over and put an arm around his shoulder to console him. She was one of the Cheer Leader alternates that was in the same boat. She wasn't good enough to really get into the routines, but did some basic cheers now and again. She knew just how Timmy felt. She also remembered what Penny had done to her ex-boyfriend in front of all the kids at the party in the park. Lisa leaned over and whispered into Timmy's ear. It wasn't long before the two of them were walking below the bleachers away from the crowd that was watching what could loosely be described as a football game.

Kathy Geiger had watched the Cheer Leaders finish their routine and was... for all she was worth… avoiding Penny. The look that Penny had given her at lunch was more than accusatory... Penny knew something and Penny had the reputation that she was someone you didn't want to mess with... Just as Karen was going to leave and get home, She was tapped on the shoulder.


	35. Chapter 35

**Things discovered And things imagined.**

 **Another chapter for these confused kids... tat I don't own.**

Leonard's evening had happened just as he had expected. It was Friday and he easily could have left the assignments he had missed while in detention to be done over the weekend. He knew that just about everyone would be at the game tonight. He wanted to go if only to see Penny and the other cheer leaders do their routines. He also had learned that Timmy was going to be the replacement Quarterback for T.J.. That particular fact was one of the reasons that Leonard wasn't sure that showing up at the game would be such a good idea. Knowing how things got around by word of mouth and by assuming that there would be some type of erosion of facts… he was pretty sure that just about everyone would be blaming him for getting T.J. in trouble for cheating… Like it was him that was stealing T.J.'s work or something.

The assignments weren't particularly hard. It was work that he had been reading ahead on anyway. Before long, Leonard had caught up on the assignments and had all the work ready to be turned in on Monday. The only thing left was for his Father to be called and have to take some time off from wherever it was that he was these days. Honestly, he had seen more of Uncle Floyd than his own father the whole term. Trying to explain how this would have happened would not be a pleasant conversation.

* * *

Kathy turned round to see a group of students staring at her… led by Anna and Tammy. The other kids with Penny's "Generals" were a bunch of the fringe group that aspired to be part of the popular group and showed up at all the right functions just to be part of the crowd. One of the boys present was Brad. He had been in line to be one of the popular guys and then had his falling out with Penny. He was still somewhat of a "legend" for bedding her… at least that was HIS story… and he certainly was playing that card for all he could.

Brad took Kathy by the arms and picked her up Kicking and Screaming, helped by T.J. who was banned from any contact with the team. He was now in a bunch of hot water and his story was it was her fault because she didn't get Leonard's papers back to him in time. Fortunately for this particular group of kids, the cheering of the visiting parents overwhelmed her calls for help. A few of the kids… helped get Kathy in the back of Brad's beat up car. They drove out to a corn field and stopped in front of a tree that happened to be by the side of a road. Kathy kept screaming as they took her out of the car until one of the girls picked up a corn cob and broke it in half and handed it to Brad. He took the corn cob and stuck it in Kathy's mouth and then the tied a strip of cloth around her head keeping the corn cob in place. They then tied Kathy to the tree and then all laughed as she was left there in the cool evening. Anna and Tammy were the last to get into the car thanking Kathy for ruining the game and getting T.J. and Leonard into trouble.

* * *

Penny had been milling around… there weren't going to be any more cheers… the game had mercifully ended. The second half wasn't so bad… the defense came through… not giving up any more points and scoring two touchdowns. One when Jimmy Speckerman fell on a ball in the endzone after another lineman caused a fumble on the other teams two yard line and another scored when Kurt blocked a field goal attempt and ran back a touchdown. All the other cheer leaders mobbed him, led by Valerie… Penny was sure that if they were at an away game… Val would have let Kurt take her right there in the "ENE ZONE". The offense perked up a bit and scored three touchdowns of their own so they only lost 42-35… respectful considering they weren't supposed to have any chance at all. Penny just wanted to go home… it was a cool night and they cheered their asses off.

Walking around looking for Timmy, Penny was grabbed from behind. She turned quickly to see that it was Timmy that had her by the waist. She let out a sigh and hugged him asking to go home. Timmy was a little riled up from what had been going on with Lisa as well as ALL KINDS of feeling guilty… and took Penny into the side door of the gym. He knew that the other guys were going to be using the showers in the boy's locker room, so he coaxed Penny into the girl's locker room. Penny was surprised by his suggestions but was egged on by his nibbling at her neck. That had become a very sensitive spot for her and she always had to be wary when he went there. Timmy brought them to one of the benches and they sat looking at each other. Penny wasn't sure she really wanted to do this right now and turned her back to Timmy, they were straddling the bench. Timmy rubbed Penny's shoulders and then leaned in and kissed her in the crook of her shoulder and neck. Penny took a deep breath as she felt a shiver go up her spine. She closed her eyes as Timmy continued to kiss and nibble on her neck and earlobe while rubbing his hands up Penny's sides and caressing her breasts. Penny leaned back and kissed him as Timmy unzipped Penny's uniform back. She let out a sigh as Timmy cupped each breast when Penny shook her shoulders shedding her uniform top. Timmy pulled his shirt over his head and could feel himself becoming excited as Penny leaned back into his now naked chest. Penny turned and pushed Timmy's shirt off the bench so she could lay down.

Penny heard a metallic clink as the shirt hit the floor. Timmy now was standing and unbuckling his pants. Penny reached down and picked up a pin. She looked at it and immediately pushed back as Timmy tried to lay her down on the bench. "Knock it off… Tim!"

Timmy stopped and stood up, standing in his boxer shorts and socks. "What's wrong?"

Penny held out her hand and showed him the pin… it was a cheer leading participation pin that was given to all the girls that made it onto the squad. Penny never wore hers because they could come loose while doing some of the tumbles. The pin backs weren't all that good and they would fall off sometimes. Actually, none of the first line cheer girls wore them at all. Penny's pin was back at home pinned on Liam… her pink bear. "Where did you get this?"

Timmy looked on wide eyed… "That's not mine…"

Penny… stripped to the waist… looked on. "I should hope not!" Each of the pins was engraved with the initials of the cheer leader they were given to and the year. Penny turned the pin over and saw the initials LP. She looked up at Timmy who was now sweating just a bit. "Lisa Peterson?"

Timmy looked at Penny. He couldn't help but be excited by the half-naked girl in front of him so he covered his crotch with one hand. "It's not like that…"

Penny looked down at Timmy's hand covering his crotch then threw the pin at Timmy and slapped him across the face. "You're a PIG!"

Just then, Curtis… who had been looking for Valerie came around the corner of that row of lockers. "Val? Are you in here?. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Penny… naked from the waist up on one side of a bench… and Timmy standing in nothing but his boxer shorts and socks on the other. "WOAH!" He quickly turned. "Sorry guys… just looking for Val… you haven't seen her have ya?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "UGH!... NO!" She bent over and picked up her uniform top and fiddled with it… it was bad enough she was in the locker room almost going to do "it" with Timmy… now she was standing half naked in front of Val's boyfriend CURTIS!"

Timmy stepped over and put a hand on her shoulder as she fiddled with the zipper of her uniform. "Penny…. I…"

Penny turned and shoved him back with both hands… knocking him into the lockers and causing a loud clatter as the doors swung open and closed. "Shut UP!... I hate you!" Penny then turned and walked toward the door. She passed Curtis still fiddling with the zipper of her uniform top.

Curtis kept his head down. "Sorry… I didn't…"

Penny stopped as she got to Curtis. She didn't know if she was madder at Timmy or herself for falling for another loser… and now Curtis saw her half naked and Timmy in his boxers. It was pretty easy to figure out what they were going to be doing… Penny stopped and grabbed the sides of Curtis's face and pulled him in and shoved his face into her chest right between her boobs. "THERE! get a real GOOD look! Make sure you tell VAL… I'm sure that she will want to spread this all over school…!" She let go of Curtis and then ran out of the locker room.

Little did anyone know, but just around the corner in the girl's shower… Valerie had had one of her hands over her mouth and her other over the mouth of a very naked Kurt… while he held her by her equally naked hips.

* * *

Leonard had made his way to game to find that it was already over. He had come in the rather weak hopes of finding Karen in the off chance she had come to see Tammy cheer. By the time he got there, Leonard could see that the game had ended and everyone was leaving to go home. He looked quickly around for either Tammy or Karen but saw neither of them. He was just about to get back into his car when he saw Penny run out of the side door of the Gym. She was pulling up the zipper on the back of her uniform. Leonard watched as Penny leaned back on the wall of the building and put her face into her hands.

Leonard walked over and stood behind her, quietly speaking. "Penny… what's wrong"?

Penny turned quickly at hearing the voice of her best friend. She buried her head in Leonard's shoulder holding back the tears. She was mad and she didn't want Leonard to see her cry. Penny picked up her head and looked into Leonard's eyes. She really liked his eyes. "Could we maybe go for some ice cream?"

Leonard was surprised by her actions. Obviously something was bothering her. He held her by the shoulders. "Ummm… sure…"

Leonard drove Penny to the ice cream shop and they sat in a booth. Penny had ordered a double chocolate fudge sundae. She looked at Leonard. "Aren't you gonna have any?"

Leonard smiled Penny and then the waitress. "Ummm.. I'll have some Apple Cobbler… no ice cream…" The waitress smiled and left.

Penny looked at Leonard. "No ice cream? Really?"

Leonard shrugged. He had never told Penny about his lactose intolerance. It wasn't something he liked to talk about because he didn't let out just how it affected him. "No… not one of my favorite things!"

Penny looked on in confusion. How could anyone not like ice cream. She smiled back. "Sure…sure…" They sat in silence for a bit when she let out a huge sigh. Leonard looked like he was going to ask a question when the waitress brought them their desserts.

Penny took a few rather large scoops of ice cream and then asked. "Am I stupid?"

Leonard was about to take a bite of his cobbler but put down the spoon. "What? NOooo!"

Penny looked at him. "Well then why do I keep picking Losers to be my boyfriend? Either I can't tell that they just want to go out with me because I'm pretty or popular… OR… I'm some kind of a friggin IDIOT… Which is it?"

Leonard actually started to sweat a bit. "It… umm… might be better if I had some context."

Penny chuckled. "Well... Brad was just interested in getting some…" Leonard raised a brow at that remark. He knew that Brad had been Penny's boyfriend, he just didn't know the details of why they broke up. Penny continued. "And then Timmy… he goes and fools around with Lisa Peterson! I thought he would be different… you know him… he was such a nice guy…"

Leonard looked surprised. "Timmy and Lisa?"

Penny took another scoop. "Yup… I just found him with her cheer leading pin… We all get one for being on the squad… none of us usually wear them because they fall off a lot."

Leonard cocked his head. "Well… just because he had her pin doesn't mean he was cheating on you… especially if they indiscriminately 'FALL OFF' as you say."

Penny looked up from her ice cream. "Do you think I over reacted?"

Leonard shrugged. "Maybe".

Penny put her spoon down. "You're right… that slut might just have been trying to get back at me for dry humping her boyfriend… Timmy might not have done anything!"

Leonard looked at Penny. "OR… he could have cheated on you… that's pretty bad."

Penny smiled as she took another scoop. "No… you're right… He loves me… I just never gave him a chance to explain… Thank you Leonard… you're the best… I have to talk to Timmy at school Monday."

Leonard just sighed. He messed up and got them back together. The two friends ate their disserts and then Leonard drove Penny back to her house.

* * *

After dropping Penny at the farm and on the way back to his house, Leonard passed the School. As he went up one road, he saw something that looked like someone standing real close to a tree and just sort of wiggling. As he got closer, he could see that they were tied to the tree. Leonard quickly stopped his car and ran over to the person. When he got there… he could see that it was Kathy Geiger… He quickly untied her from the tree and untied her hands. "Oh my GOD… Kathy… what happened?"

Kathy Geiger untied the strip of cloth that was around her mouth and spit out the corn cob. "That PRISSY girlfriend of yours had me TIED to this tree… that's what! He ex-boyfriend Brad and her two idiot minions Tammy and Anna thought it would be some kind of joke to leave me here all night so someone would find me here tomorrow morning when they came to school! That's WHAT!"

Leonard was really confused. "Penny? She's not my girlfriend... Why would she do something like this?"

Kathy knew exactly why she was tied to the tree… but she wasn't about to tell Leonard… everyone knew both Leonard and T.J. were in detention and that was just the tip of the iceberg. "How should I know… She's a BITCH and that's all I know!"

Leonard helped Kathy and they got into his car and he drove her home.

* * *

When Leonard finally made it to his house he was actually met at the door by his Uncle Floyd. Considering Floyd rarely held to and kind of social conventions this was somewhat disturbing. "Whats wrong… did something happen to Father? My sister? Michael? Mother?

Floyd stood while slapping an envelope into the palm of his hand. "NO… but the two of us had better discuss the contents of this letter and the ramifications of it…"

Leonard and Floyd sat in the den. Floyd insisted that the have a calm discussion while drinking tea. Leonard thought that it was a nice way to make him feel less uncomfortable. Floyd was always keen to pick up on things that affected others. It was one of the more endearing qualities he had and Leonard loved him more for it. Uncle Floyd was one of the nicest people on the planet and Leonard was thankful that he was part of his extended family… because it showed Leonard that the relationships he had with his own nuclear family weren't necessarily how people should act toward one another.

After the conversation,… Floyd stood and collected the teacups. "Well, it says that you are scheduled to meet with the Principal and this Mr. Miller on Monday… Considering your Father is still indisposed, and I doubt that he would think this high enough on his priority list of things that might distract him… I will accompany you to the meeting. I am… after all your emergency contact on all their forms… However, I am afraid that you will be grounded until the outcome of this meeting is realized… Now… please relinquish your keys to the car… and you are grounded for the duration of the weekend. No friends, or calls."

* * *

Leonard went to his room and lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. He kicked off his sneakers and just gazed at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and thought of Penny…. What would become of the relationship between her and Timmy? Did he really cheat on her? If he did… how would that affect their friendship? Could he still be friends with someone that hurt Penny? And Penny… would there be the slightest chance that Penny would now be free to go out with him? She was after all, confused about which of the two of them to go out with when he basically gave her to Timmy to preserve the three of them as friends… But what was this about Kathy? Could Penny really be involved in something like that? Could he really be interested in furthering his relationship with someone that could tie someone else to a tree? Just to get some fun out of their embarrassment?

* * *

Penny climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. What was she going to say to Timmy when she met him on Monday? Would he really cheat on her? He was the one that pursued her through her friends at the mall. He was the one that was always with her when Leonard wasn't. He was always so nice to her and always wanted to do things with her. Although, recently the things he wanted to do with her were more like the things he wanted to do TO her. She almost let him do it to her tonight. She was willing to get it on with him right there in the girl's locker room. She felt ready to try it again… he had been pushing a little lately and she knew that he wanted to have sex with her… and she always found a way around it... like the hand job she gave him the last time they were under the bleachers. But tonight… on that bench… it just felt right. And then there was that thing with Curtis… what if he had walked in a few minutes later… he would have seen WAY more than her boobs… Her boobs… why did she do that exactly? She was going to pay dearly for that little stunt. Val would be ALL over that one… It's too bad… because Curtis was actually a really nice guy at heart. Before all the stuff with Brad happened, when Val was still her friend, Penny and Val actually fought over Brad and Curtis. It was something like Penny's fight with Rosie in the first grade… only with REAL guys… Penny was just thankful that Val took Curtis… not that Penny would have been all that disappointed with Curtis… he was cute and real funny… But geesh… did she really have to give him a face full of boobs?


	36. Chapter 36

**A chink in the armor**

 **A bit of a problem for this pair... that I do not own**

Leonard and his Uncle Floyd came early to the Principals office. They occupied two seats just outside his office waiting for their meeting. Leonard sat quietly nervously fiddling with his hands. Floyd did not actively engage his nephew but imagined that this was completely out of character for Leonard. Floyd knew his nephew to be of an extremely well-mannered and honest person. It was completely beyond his comprehension that Leonard would willfully partake in cheating let alone be the one that was accused of cheating from someone else's material. As soon as T.J. and his mother arrived, the four were ushered into the Principal's office by the secretary. Mr. Miller was already sitting to the side of the Principal's desk.

Mr. Miller started the discussion. "First of all.. I have to say that I appreciate the support of the administration in this endeavor."

T.J.'s mother butted in. "For all the good it did... we would have won that game Friday if you would just have dealt with the one child that was cheating."

Uncle Floyd did a proper harrumph. "I assure you Madame… that the outcome of the contest would have remained the same… as your son would not have participated in either case."

The Principal held up a hand. "Please… we are here to get to the bottom of this issue… not to accuse." Both Leonard and T.J. sat with their heads slightly down as they took a sideways peek at the other child. The Principal continued by turning his hand in the direction of the English teacher. "Mr. Miller?"

The English teacher produced both of the assignments for all parties to look through with some of the pertinent passages highlighted for easier reference. "Now... as you can see… The similarities are striking… They show an in-depth knowledge of the information… along with the uncanny turn of phrase that also shows subtle humor."

Uncle Floyd put up one finger. "I don't understand… That seems more like a ringing endorsement of these two children rather than an action that would require them to cheat."

Mr. Miller countered. "Yes… one would think so… except that the highlighted passages are uniquely phrased and identical… that would indicate that there was one thought… arrived at by a single author."

The principal sat forward. "Would either of you like to say anything?" T.J. looked down… not offering any further information.

Mr. Miller turned his attention to Leonard. "Leonard… do you have anything to say?"

Leonard was practically speechless, knowing that any actions on his part would be seen as breaking the code between friends. Even though T.J. was not really a friend, he was at best a good acquaintance. He was, however, a good friend of Timmy's that up until recently was a member of the "Penny" faction of popular teens. He also knew full well that T.J., by way of his position on the Football team, was an extremely sought after commodity and could easily be used by either group to attract others. Understanding the underpinnings of the social structure of the student body far more than any of the adults in the room, and being well versed in what could and probably would be the outcome if he spoke up… Leonard kept mum.

Uncle Floyd could see the conflict on his nephew's face. Understanding why Leonard could be in turmoil, Floyd again held up a finger. "If I may… Mr. Miller… would it be correct that in order to pose these phrases in this way… they would need to have more than a passing understanding of the subject matter?"

Mr. Miller frowned considering where this would be going. "That would be a fair assumption".

Floyd then smiled. I propose that you ask these young gentlemen to explain the derivation of the phrases and how they came to relate them to the subject matter… Certainly the proper author should be able to communicate the information."

The Principal sat back as Mr. Miller pondered what to do. As the teacher of the class... he couldn't put together any scenario where he would think Leonard could be bested by anyone in the class on the topic… especially someone with the pedestrian grades of T.J. In his fondest hopes, he would want students like T.J to earn and express themselves so eloquently by grasping the subject matter that he himself held so dear. If T.J could articulate these ideas adequately… he would feel justified in some small way.

Mr. Miller turned first to T.J. If he knew the material he would almost certainly seal the fate of young Mr. Hofstadter. If Leonard went first, he was certainly smart enough to recall the passages he wrote and fit them into the coursework… proving that nothing more than he was an excellent mind. If T.J. couldn't do the same then they would have their offender and any accomplices would need to be dealt with. T.J needed to go first.

For the next ten minutes… the four adults and one student watched as T.J. fumbled with trying to make a silk purse out of a sow's ear. T.J clearly had little knowledge of the material. The Principal called Mr. Miller and Leonard out of the office. They then listened to Leonard quote the passages and how he felt they related to the material. Mr. Miller thanked Leonard and apologized for holding him in detention.

Leonard held no ill will and explained that he had already made up all the assignments from the other classes. He just asked that he be told how his work was somehow copied. Leonard was quickly joined by his Uncle who felt vindicated in his appraisal of his nephew.

Mr. Miller and the Principal were then treated to a showing of parental authority by T.J's mother as T.J then explained where he had gotten the material from.

* * *

Penny had been looking all around for Timmy. She wanted to apologize to him for her actions and to tell him that she trusted him. Unfortunately, she couldn't find him. As she passed by Timmy's locker one last time, she ran into a very upset T.J. Penny really didn't want to get into any of his problems… so she just quickly asked. "Hey… have you seen Timmy?"

T.J. was in no mood for whatever was going on between his friend and his friend's girlfriend. He had spent the night before listening to T.J. moan about something or other about Penny and Lisa… and then about almost finally getting to home plate… all the while just wanting to play video games. He looked up at the pretty Blonde and shrugged as he let out a sigh. "I don't know where he is… he said something about going to the library or somewhere…"

Penny looked confused… "The library…. Timmy…. For real?"

T.J. shrugged again. "That's what he said…"

* * *

Penny left T.J at his locker and went off to find out just where Timmy might be. She had no idea why he would be in the library. As she made her way to the library, she ran into Curtis. She rolled her eyes just a bit. In a snarky little tone she questioned. "Still looking for Valerie?" Almost immediately, she regretted the tone she used. It was true that she had no use for Valerie… but Curtis was just one of those guys that sort of followed. He was good looking and sort of buff… not like some of the muscle heads like Kurt… but enough to get the attention of just about any girl in the class. He was actually nice enough… before the whole Brad thing, Penny actually thought he was pretty funny. He just got caught up in Valerie's games too much.

Curtis was surprised by running into Penny. It was awkward enough last Friday when he walked into what was going to happen between Timmy and her… Timmy in his boxers and her half naked. The mind sight of Penny stripped to the waist ran immediately through his head. She didn't have the biggest boobs in the class… Valerie had her beat in that department… but they were just about perfect… perky but not too small. Then… when she gave him a face full… he thought he was going to faint. "Ummm… sorta… look Penny… I'm real sorry for butting in last Friday… I didn't mean to and I swear… I didn't tell Val… and I won't…"

Penny was now more than a little embarrassed. "Thanks Curtis… I appreciate that… Umm… look… I gotta go… I'm looking for Timmy and T.J just told me he was in the Library of all places… See ya… I hope you find Val… Bye". Curtis just smiled as he watched Penny walk away.

* * *

Penny went around the Library and didn't see hide or hair of Timmy. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. On the one hand… she didn't really think she would find him here. He was smart enough not to have to study much yet… not so smart that he actually LIKED being in the library… like Leonard and probably Karen. When she thought about Leonard, she thought of his scheduled help time in the quiet room. She decided that maybe Leonard would be there and he might know where Timmy had gone off to. She was hoping that she didn't scare Timmy off.

Penny came to the door of the room… it was closed. Thinking nothing of it, she opened the door and walked in. To her surprise… she found Timmy… with Val… on her knees... with Timmy's pants unbuckled… with her hand in his shorts… grabbing him… Penny gasped and brought her hand to her mouth…

Timmy looked up… "What the HELL?..." He saw Penny and was stunned.

Valerie looked up in the direction of the open door and saw Penny standing there. She just smiled… as she pushed Timmy's pants... and boxers down hitting the floor.

Timmy turned toward Penny pulling away from Val... fully exposed to Penny... and grabbed for his pants… "Penny…. Wait!"

Penny could feel tears forming. She turned and ran without saying another word.

Val saw the look on Penny's face and smiled wider as Timmy pulled up his pants and went around the table. "Hey… Are you finished?" Timmy just looked back at Val for a second, then turned to go find Penny.

* * *

Leonard had finished his meeting and went out of the school. Uncle Floyd tossed Leonard the keys to the car. "I believe these are yours… don't fill your head with thoughts of superiority… be careful... I believe you may have some friends you have been missing… perhaps one particularly cute blonde?"

Leonard smiled and looked up. Thanks… but I can take you home…"

Floyd smiled. "It is not so bad a day… a nice brisk walk home and time to think will do me some good." With that, Floyd turned to walk home.

Leonard smiled. He really loved his Uncle. He doubted that his Mother would have stood beside him in the meeting... instead just wanting to get the issue closed and have Leonard suffer whatever consequences that would have been levied. His Father may have been more sympathetic to his side of the story, but wouldn't have left his work to attend.

* * *

It wasn't so long before Leonard ran into Timmy who looked frantic. "Leonard… have you seen Penny?"

Leonard cocked his head. "NO… is there something wrong?" Knowing full well that Penny had found Timmy with Lisa's Cheer Pin, and that Penny was going to find Timmy to apologize to him.

Timmy looked a bit frazzled. "NO… yeah… maybe… I don't know… probably… Look… if you see her… tell her I need to talk to her". Timmy then went off trying to find Penny.

Leonard had an idea where Penny might be. It wasn't really a long shot although he wondered if she would be there… considering the place he thought she might be was more of Him and Penny spot rather than a Timmy and Penny spot.

* * *

Penny kept running… fighting off the tears that wouldn't stop filling her eyes. She finally stopped to take a breath and climbed up on the table that was outside the back door to her old elementary school. The tears finally overtook her… she slumped over and let them flow. She fought them… she didn't want to let him make her cry.

Leonard came quietly around the side of the building. Penny was facing in the other direction. He gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Penny?"

Upon hearing Leonard's voice, Penny turned and practically jumped into his arms. Leonard didn't exactly know what had happened between Penny and Timmy… She was so happy the last time he talked to her…. She seemed sure that Timmy didn't do anything with Lisa… and that it was her that overreacted. All she had to do was to apologize to him and she and Timmy would be fine. Leonard held Penny as she buried her face into his shoulder. He rubbed her back. "Penny… what happened? Did Timmy and Lisa…"

Penny pulled away and wiped her tears. "It doesn't matter what he did with Lisa…"

Leonard was confused. "He probably didn't do anything… I just saw him and he was …"

Penny sighed as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. "It doesn't matter!"

Leonard didn't really know what to say. "He was looking for you… he looked upset".

Penny sighed. "I found him with Val… DOING her… in the library…"

Leonard was confused. "He hates the library".

Penny looked up a bit annoyed. "Think it through… genius! He apparently doesn't hate the whole library… your study room for example…"

Leonard thought… "Well you seemed to like the room just fine…"

Penny stepped back… "I have never been in that room… especially to do something like THAT! You may think… just like everyone else in this school… that I'm some kind of a cheap tramp!... but I'm not… Timmy and I have not done that… and we NEVER will…"

Leonard stepped back. "Sorry.. I just thought that I saw you and him leaving the room one night…"

Penny slumped her shoulders. "Great… he's been screwing around with other girls too..."

Leonard reached for Penny and she willingly came to his outstretched arms. "I'm so sorry.."

Penny sniffled. "It doesn't matter… he's been trying to get in my pants for a while… it's just that it should be special… not some quickie in the library or under the bleachers…" Penny looked up as Leonard held her a little tighter. "How did your meeting go?"

Leonard smiled. "Actually.. pretty great… Uncle Floyd was there and he made a suggestion that Mr. Miller should ask us about the assignment… and T.J. just froze up. I asked him to let me know how T.J. got my material…"

Penny just let it out. "It was Kathy Geiger".

Leonard stood straighter. "Kathy? Why would she have anything to do with this?"

Penny stepped back. "She took your things to give to Val… to give to T.J. so he could get his grade up before the game Friday… he was going to get disqualified if his grade wasn't good enough… She deserves what she got…"

Leonard ruffled his brow… "What who got?"

Penny was now a little worried. "Kathy… she got you in trouble… T.J. was going to get benched anyway… all she did was get you in trouble…"

Leonard questioned more. "You said she deserved what she GOT…"

Penny looked up. "What does it matter? She did it just to get in good with Val and her friends… that SLUT".

Leonard let go of Penny and stepped back. "I found Kathy tied to a tree… when I left the game last Friday… did you have something to do with that?"

Penny saw that Leonard was looking a little angry… she had never seen that look on his face before… she didn't think he could actually BE angry. "What?... NO!..."

Leonard stared at her. "Penny… it's NOT okay…"

Penny was now getting a bit annoyed. She was being accused. "Who cares!... She did something BAD to you… and you got in trouble… it was going to bring down your PRESIOUS grades!..."

Leonard raised his voice a little "I CARE! You don't go around tying people to TREES! No matter WHAT they did…! ."

Penny replied again. "Leonard… she didn't care about you… she's bee pawing after you since the term started… probably because she's trying to get out from being a nerd… she doesn't care about you.. if she knew ANYTHING about you… she would know how important your grades are to you… and she wouldn't SCREW around with them!"

Leonard took a deep breath… "She said that Tammy and Anna… and B-r-a-d... were some of the people that tied her to the tree… Whatever happened to me is my problem… not yours or your friends… It was between Kathy and ME…It's not your place to protect me… did you have anything to do with this?"

Penny felt she was being backed into a corner… and now… at the mention of Brad… she was angry. She just found her boyfriend screwing her biggest rival in school… she was told that this same boyfriend was probably screwing other girls… and all the while he was trying to SCREW her! On top of that… her old boyfriend… that ACTUALLY screwed her... was now somehow involved with this Karen Slut that was hurting Leonard… her Leonard... her BEST FRIEND… she always protected him… she never let anyone hurt him… and he didn't even CARE! "You know what? It doesn't matter... you wouldn't believe me no matter what I said… this conversation is OVER!" Penny turned and walked around the corner of the building.

Leonard followed her. He was angry, but he still couldn't bear to see Penny hurt or the possibility of her being hurt. "Penny… do you want a ride home?"

Penny heard the words but couldn't believe what she was hearing… he had just accused her of plotting against the slut that was USING him… and he didn't care… all he cared about was making sure she got home safe...WHO would do that? No, she didn't have anything to do with the plan to tie Karen to a tree… but she had to admit it was a pretty great plan.. she deserved it… even if Leonard didn't think so… she hurt him… and she deserved what she got… she was going to have to talk to Tammy and Anna about it. Penny quickly turned to look into Leonard's eyes..."NO!"

* * *

The next week progressed in a kind of cloud. Every time Penny saw Timmy coming, she turned the other way. When she confronted Tammy and Anna about tying Karen to the tree… she was furious. "How could you DO that to someone?"

Anna looked confused. "We thought you would be happy about it… when we told you about her plan with Leonard's stuff… you said someone should do something to her…"

Penny was surprised. "YEAH… but not THAT!"

Tammy giggled. "You should have seen her… with that corn cob stuck in her mouth… it was hilarious!" Anna and her broke out laughing. "Everyone thought so…."

Penny tried not to smile. "I bet it was…" She then gained a little composure. "But it was wrong… and now Leonard thinks I had something to do with it…"

Tammy stopped laughing. "We'll take care of it…

Penny looked back at her friends. "You better". Penny then turned and walked away. She hadn't seen Leonard since their argument. He just went to the library during lunch and there was little chance she was going back there… ever.

* * *

It was by chance that Penny saw Curtis by his locker. She tried not to make Eye contact… but when he turned in her direction, Penny could see that Curtis had an incredible Black Eye. "Oh MY GOD… Curtis… what happened to you?"

Curtis put a hand to his cheek. "Oh… this little thing? I kept looking for Val when I saw you… and I found her… in the library… like you said… with Kurt… and well… they were sort of…"

Penny put up her hand. "Yeah… I got it… BOY that girl gets around… I found Timmy… in the library… doing HER…"

Curtis smiled. "That's too bad… Timmy's a nice guy… at least he was at first… Kurt's kind of an ass… but at least he's sloppy seconds… but where does that leave me?"

Penny scrunched up her nose. "Do you mind? That is a picture I don't really have to see in my head… and don't sweat it… I'm through with Timmy… unlike Kurt… I have standards… Although, there are a lot of girls that would line up for Kurt… if the stories are true…"

Curtis now held up his hand. "Your turn to stop… Yeah… I got in one good swing before he could get his pants back on and then… well…" Curtis pointed to his eye. "Anyway… things were a little off for Val and me for a while… ever since your party really… she was trying to get with Kurt back then. We haven't been really "together" since then… She practically jumped him right there at the game…"

Penny sighed and smiled at Curtis. She put her hand to the side of his face. "You poor baby". She then turned and started to walk with him. "At least Val wasn't still trying to get some from you while she was screwing Kurt… and Timmy… for that matter… or whoever else she could get…"

Penny looked at Curtis, he looked really down. "You know… you shouldn't put yourself down… it wasn't so long ago that Val and I were fighting over you and Brad… you're a pretty good catch…"

Curtis was surprised. "You were fighting over ME?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Yeah… and Brad… as it turns out… Brad wasn't that big a deal".

Curtis couldn't help himself. "Do you mean his?"

Penny stopped walking. "Proper girls don't kiss and tell…"

Curtis smiled. "Fair enough… If it's any consolation… Brad won… you're way hotter than Val…"

Penny looked over. "Really? Even with her huge boobs?"

Curtis smiled. "Yeah… they are aren't they…" He looked into Penny's eyes. "But you're way prettier… you have unbelievable eyes… and your… well… you got it all in the right places."

Penny blushed. "Knock it off Curtis".

Curtis stopped them both and turned to Penny. "It's true… Your way hotter than Val… everyone says so… everyone knows it… even Val… that's why she's such a bitch… she's afraid of you.."

Penny was surprised at his words. "Everybody? Really?"

Curtis didn't say anything… he just leaned over a bit and kissed Penny right on the lips… not hard… tender… like he wanted her to know. Know that he wasn't just one of them… like everyone else… after her because she was popular… and hot…

Penny didn't move at all. She just stood there and returned the kiss. Soon enough the kiss became a little more and Penny then put her arms around Curtis's neck.

* * *

Leonard was sitting in the library… He should have been at lunch. He had decided to avoid any more open conflict with Penny over the Kathy issue. He still had inner conflict though. He couldn't understand how anybody could do that to another person. It didn't matter what they said or who they were… it was wrong. If he didn't have to see Penny, he didn't have to face the issue.

Tammy sat next to Leonard and Anna sat across from him. "Hey Leonard".

Leonard looked up. He was a bit hesitant as to why they were here… they rarely sought him out without Penny being with them. "Hey girls…"

Tammy reached for his hand. "Leonard… Penny didn't have anything to do with Karen… she's as upset by it as much as you are… although probably for a different reason. That bitch deserved it… Penny's upset because you won't talk to her anymore… and now that her and Timmy are in the crapper… well… she misses you… and to be perfectly honest… she's a little tough to be around when she's not happy and right now?... she is one UNHAPPY girl… she got this way right after her and Brad…"

Anna almost yelled. "TAMMY!"

Tammy looked over. "Yeah you're right. Anyway she didn't have anything to do with it and she's upset that you are avoiding her… so make up with her will ya… for our sake… See ya". The two girls got up and left.

Leonard sat and thought about what the girls said. It was probably true… Penny wasn't that kind of person… she was nice and kind… she would never do something like that to someone. Leonard decided to find Penny and talk to her.

* * *

Unfortunately, Leonard turned the corner just as Penny was putting her arms around Curtis's neck. That was a stab to his heart. He had been hoping for something with Penny for as long as he had known her. He gave her up to Timmy just to make her happy… He even gave her back to him telling her that Timmy probably didn't cheat on her. And now… now she was in the arms of Valerie's boyfriend… Leonard stood watching Penny kiss Curtis like he wished she would kiss him. He stood thinking about their relationship from the very start… when she knocked him over in the hallway on his first day in school here in Nebraska… What was wrong with HIM? Why couldn't Penny see how he felt about her?... Why couldn't it be HIM she was kissing… Was he too short? Not buff enough… not good looking enough? Was it because he was too smart? He had no answers… it was clear to him that Penny and he just didn't belong together. Leonard turned and went out of the school from another door.

* * *

Penny stepped back from Curtis. She looked into his eyes. "WOW…" She then tried to think of something to say. The only thing she could think of was… Leonard. She shouldn't be thinking of Leonard… but she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she just had… she had kissed Brad… and she had kissed Timmy… neither of them could kiss like THAT… What did it mean? It was happening again…

Penny had a hand on Curtis's chest. She rubbed softly… "I gotta go." Penny turned and left.

Curtis clearly felt something special between them. They had been friends in the past… the only reason they weren't now was because of Valerie…. But Val was out of the picture… what did it mean? Could Penny feel anything like he did? He saw the confused look in her eyes when she left… but just after they stopped kissing… he saw something else… and it wasn't confusion… or fear… she looked excited… there was a twinkle in her eye and the slightest hint of a smile on her soft lips… what did it mean? He didn't know, but he could hope.

* * *

Leonard got home and shut the door a little harder than he intended. He passed right by the den. Uncle Floyd was sitting in a chair reading one of his books and seemed to want to say something, but Leonard purposefully said nothing and went straight to his room, again shutting the door harder than he intended. Finally, Leonard fell onto his bed… face down on his pillow… with his arms folded.

Uncle Floyd could see that there was something wrong with his nephew. He gathered himself up and went up to Leonard's room and softly nocked. Hearing nothing, Floyd came in and sat at the desk in the room. "Leonard… what is troubling you?"

Leonard didn't move he just buried his face in his arms. "What is wrong with me?"

Floyd was puzzled by the question. "I'm afraid I need some more information".

Leonard turned onto his side facing away from his Uncle. "Why don't girls like me?"

Floyd had a better picture. "Ahh… I suspect that this has something to do with Miss Pettersson…"

Leonard sat up and grabbed his pillow. "She broke up with Timmy and before she said anything… she was kissing Curtis. Why can't it be me?... I've been her friend forever…. Is it because I'm short … or unattractive?... or nerdy?... Why can't it be me?"

Floyd had little in the ways of answers. "Leonard… it is not my place to judge your friend or to have ill will toward her for causing you such heartache. You need to come to an understanding with her, an understanding that only she can give you. It is true that you have been friends for quite some time. And it would be foolish for anyone that has seen you two together to deny that there is some special bond between you. But the bond between a man and a woman is different… one would hope that it is based on something as good and strong as a good friendship… but love and friendship are two very different things… love may be fleeting… it is often that you can love someone… but the more important question is… do you LIKE that someone. Love is a fickle thing. It comes and goes. If it was love that kept couples together… the divorce rate in the country would not be what it is… Friendship… however, often spans decades… no matter the distance… or the frequency of the meetings… once a true friendship is struck… there is very little anyone can do to break it… Leonard, there is nothing WRONG with you… you are a fine young man… and you will grow into an exceptional adult. Your physical attributes are as they are… but that is fleeting at best. It is the inner being that will draw one to your particular flame… and you will find that someone… fear not… it is destined to be… whether it be Miss Pettersson or some other person… it will happen. Be the best friend you can be… accept all that you can… help where you can and… be able to realize the difference… you are very young… take your time… live your life… it will all work out in the end… mark my words."

Floyd left the room and Leonard turned to lay on his back… pondering what he had been told… thinking of how he could be a better friend to Penny.


	37. Chapter 37

**Break ups and Hook ups**

 **Oh the trouble these two silly (un-owned by me) kids can get themselves into...**

The next few weeks were strange for everyone. Penny was actively avoiding being found by Timmy. She had Anna and Tammy running interference for her and if either of them saw Timmy… they would be the first to grab him and occupy him enough for Penny to get out of the area. She had a lot to think about… Timmy really hurt her and if she saw him and actually was close to him… she would lay him out for sure. She kept thinking about the last thing she did with Curtis… She had heard the stories about Val and Kurt and she saw the evidence of that when Curtis showed up with that huge shiner. Was her kiss with Curtis just to make him feel better? And if it wasn't… what did it mean? She really needed to stay away from boys for a while… They were nothing but bad news for her. Sure she was with Brad alone because she took him to the cabin… and sure she let him undress her…. Their sex… however awkward or short it was… wasn't the problem… the problem was… Brad never gave her a chance to work through all that… it was how he betrayed her after their awkward encounter… making up all those stories… She really liked Brad… she thought they had something special. Then there was Timmy...Timmy was different… He was her friend first… he was funny and he was cool with his cycle and stuff… they hung around ALL the time… he was special to her… he was a good kisser… much better than Brad… the problem was? He AWAYS wanted to move things too fast… he always was pushing her to have sex… they did stuff… mostly above the waist… and that was all really nice… he had great hands… soft and gentle… but he always wanted more… she used some tricks that Denise told her about… She never thought she would grab a guy down there… but Timmy was special… and he wanted to do stuff… so she kind of helped him along… it was gross at first… but she got better at it… Then… just when she was ready… He goes around and starts screwing other girls… Why did he have to do that? Was she being too much of a priss? Should she put out more? Denise told her guys only had one thing on their minds… and she was right! And now… Leonard was nowhere to be found. Penny didn't know if he was purposefully avoiding her or what. Her best friend wouldn't talk to her… and that might be the worst thing of all…

Valerie was as proud of herself as she could be. The stories of trouble and a breakup between Penny and Timmy were music to her ears. Aside from having to be in the same room with Penny for Cheer Leading, the two rivals stayed away from each other. As happy as Valerie was about causing problems for Penny's life and routines… she was kind of glad she didn't have to confront her in person… especially alone. Penny had a few reputations going for her and one had to do with a stiff right that could take down just about any girl… and most boys in her class. The only thing that bothered Val about the recent proceedings was the fact that she and Curtis had ended their relationship. It was pretty much a done deal when he tried to take on Kurt and punched him… but the return Kurt gave him was the final blow. Val actually had to pull Kurt off her now ex-boyfriend before the bigger Kurt beat poor sweet Curtis to a pulp. Kurt had a legendary temper and when Curtis hit him while he was bent over the back of Valerie… Kurt went berserk. And now along with the stories of Penny's troubles with Timmy, there was a rumor was that Penny and Curtis were getting together… although nobody actually saw them together.

Curtis was healing from his encounter with Kurt and also hearing all the rumors and whispering about Kurt and Val... and Penny and him when he would walk by. He sadly thought that it must be the way Penny felt after her breakup with Brad. He regretted anything he had to do with that episode… Penny was a good kid and nobody really deserved what she got. Curtis was starting to have a hard time hanging around Brad and a few of the other guys because of all the talk.

Timmy was trying to find Penny and get her alone. He needed to explain to her what was going on… although there was actually a very short list of what COULD be going on considering she walked in just as Val pushed his pants to the floor and he then turned to Penny and showed off what Val was holding onto. He really had no idea what he was going to say… but now, Val wouldn't have anything to do with him because apparently she was hooking up with Kurt… T.J. was nowhere to be found after he was suspended… the rumor was his Dad did not take easily to him being suspended for cheating just when colleges were starting to come around… Curtis was getting it from everyone because of what Kurt did to him when he walked in on Val and Kurt… Everything seemed to be falling apart. Even Leonard was nowhere to be found… No one from the group was ever at lunch anymore… things were beginning to really suck.

Kathy was the butt of a lot of jokes around the school… She was picked on more for being fingered by T.J. in getting Leonard's work so he could get his grades up… She was labeled as the reason they lost the game to Lincoln… It had nothing to do with the fact that Timmy was god awful as a replacement for T.J. Everyone blamed her. Then she was put on in-school suspension for helping another student cheat. Her parents were furious… and her grades were going to suffer if she didn't really buckle down. She hadn't actually talked to Leonard yet, but she expected that if she had any chance with him at all, it was pretty much over… If the rumors were true… that prissy little bitch Penny… would be free and Leonard could just walk right in.

Leonard was surprisingly calm through the whole affair… his talk with his Uncle was helping him get through his disappointment with Penny. He missed talking with her, but staying away for a while was also helping him get a better handle on his emotions and his thoughts. He really didn't see much of Kathy or Karen either. Kathy seemed to disappear after the tree incident. She kept to herself and she never showed up at the study session they set up. Karen didn't show up at the last session either, but that could have been just because she was busy. Leonard had a lot to think about and being by himself was certainly not new and it didn't bother him all that much.

* * *

Kathy was at her locker when Karen walked up. Karen had heard most of the things that people were saying about her friend. Some of the things were hurtful…and she didn't want to believe the stories about Kathy's involvement in the cheating thing with Leonard and T.J. Kathy looked like she was trying to be invisible. Karen knew all too well what that felt like. If you just did your own things and stayed by yourself and did them quickly and went into a classroom… people would leave you pretty much alone because there was a teacher around. The only times you had to worry were lunch or Phys Ed. If you really needed a sanctuary…there was always the library… at a table right near the librarian's desk. One of the things Karen liked about Kathy was that she seemed pretty much fearless when dealing with the more popular kids… Maybe that was because she wanted to be more like them… It wasn't anything Karen would ever think of doing… and now Kathy was turning within herself… trying to get away from everyone… Karen felt bad for her friend. "Hey Kath".

Kathy looked up and saw her friend. "Careful… you don't want to get too close to the pariah of the school… you might catch something and then be the Typhoid Mary of the Nerds…"

Karen thought those words were a little grim. "It's not like that Kathy… You didn't lose the game to Lincoln… Timmy did that. Why don't we go and talk?"

Kathy chuckled. "Yeah… well… you sure can't tell by what everyone is saying… You would think that I held T.J.'s hand while he copied Leonard's work… What an incredible idiot…"

Karen looked down. Kathy was pretty much admitting to what she heard about T.J. cheating. "Yeah… about that… maybe we could go to the library and talk about that?"

Kathy looked up. "And run into Leonard?... I don't think so… if you want to hear about that.. go talk to him… I'm sure he's heard all about it… T.J. certainly didn't hold anything back… Look… I have to go… I have an appointment with my guidance counselor about all this… I'll see you around… unless you figure it would be safer to stay away."

* * *

Penny was sitting on the hay stack across from Buttercup's stall. She had just given her horse some hay and was listening to the "crunch, crunch, crunch" of the horse as she enjoyed her treat. Penny always liked listening to Buttercup eat her hay… it relaxed her. Back at school... it was about the time to start planning who was going to be taking who to the prom. Since all that happened,… Tammy was bugging Brad enough that he might finally ask her. Penny knew that at some point Tammy would sink her claws into him… She was always at the ready if anything happened to him and Penny. The only reason she didn't move in sooner was that she was waiting to see what was going to happen with Penny and Valerie… who was going to come out on top. As it turned out… the two groups of popular girls were pretty much equal so that took the pressure off a little. The only problem was… Penny… What would she think of having Brad hang around? Anna looked like she was hanging around Timmy. Also wondering about what was happening with Penny and him. It wouldn't surprise her one bit if Anna wanted to get together with Timmy after all was said and done. Curtis was walking through school like a wounded puppy. He avoided most of his old friends and stayed away from Val's table at lunch probably more because Kurt was there than the fact he didn't want to have anything to do with Val. It was kind of sad… Curtis was really a good guy… Leonard just seemed to be nowhere to be found. That was something Penny didn't really understand. Sure they had a little argument about Kathy… but he just seemed to disappear. It was just weird.

The girls were coming over to pick Penny up so they could spend some time at the Mall. Penny was actually looking forward to the time with her girlfriends. There was nothing better to take your mind of the complications of life like shopping for shoes.

* * *

They arrived at the Mall and made a bee line for their favorite shoe store. The first order of the day was to try on the highest spiked heels they could find. The other girls were then going to critique what it did to enhance the wearer's boobs and ass. From there, they could browse for more comfortable and trendy styles. Unfortunately... they actually didn't get to try on anything more than the first shoes as the clerk… an out of place middle aged man that clearly was placed in the women's shoe department as some sort of punishment… took offence to the three friends strutting in the shoes while lifting their boobs and arching their backs to enhance their asses to the delight of their friends and a few of the husbands that were forced to be in the women's shoe department by their wives. The three girls giggled uncontrollably as they spilled into the mall.

The next order of the day was to get their makeup done at one of the kiosk's in the mall, the girls were again the center of attention as young and old male passersby seemed to slow down as they came upon the three friends being done up like they were going to a Movie Premier… The fact that the girls all had on tight Jeans and even tighter tops didn't hurt either. Soon, they decided that it was about time to get a bite to eat. Anna and Tammy went to the counter to order burgers and fries as Penny sat at a table in the food court, staking claim to their seats. Just as Anna turned with the food, Tammy gasped as they saw Timmy come up to talk to Penny. The two girls watched from a safe distance as Penny turned a not so flattering shade of red.

Tammy turned to her friend. "Anna… we better get over there right now. "

Anna just nodded. "She' gonna kill him".

The two friends walked up to Penny and her maybe boyfriend. Anna smiled as Tammy started to speak. "Hey… Timmy?... what are you doi…"

Just at that moment, Penny reached over to the tray of food and grabbed a soda. She then proceeded to throw it in Timmy's face. "You PIG! You have some nerve coming over here…!"

Timmy waved his hand. "Penny… it didn't mean anything…"

Penny then proceeded to plant a well-placed right cross… directly across Timmy's jaw that sent him tumbling into the next row of tables narrowly missing another set of diners. "Yeah? Well THAT… meant something to ME! We're through!" Penny then stormed off and left Tammy standing there with the tray of food Anna thrust at her as Anna went to help Timmy off the ground.

* * *

Tammy found Penny sitting at one of the side entrances to the mall wiping her eyes, trying not to mess up her makeup. Tammy sat down next to Penny and plopped down a bag of food that they bought. "Here… if you're gonna drown your sorrows… it might as well be with a burger and fries."

Penny sniffled a bit and reached into the bag and took out the burger. "I hate him…" She then took a big bite of the burger and stuffed a few fries in her mouth. Through the mouthful of food, Penny asked. "Where's Anna?"

Tammy looked sheepishly at her friend… just a little afraid. "Don't be mad… She said she would get another ride home… Last I saw her… she was dabbing the swollen jaw you left Timmy with… with a paper towel filled with ice from her soda…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Yeah… well… she better understand that he comes with a lot of baggage… She better not think he's gonna save himself for her…"

Tammy chuckled. "She thinks that she can keep him occupied enough where he won't be looking at other girls."

Penny swallowed her most recent bite of food and threw the rest of the burger back in the bag. "Ugh… let's get out of here!"

* * *

Leonard happened to be in the study room when Karen Burbrick came in. She smiled softly at him. Leonard smiled back. "Karen… Hi… You haven't been around lately… Is everything okay?"

Karen sat down and half smiled. "Yeah… I guess… my Dad has been calling my Mom lately… it's complicated".

Leonard nodded. "If you need anyone to talk to… I'm here…"

Karen smiled softly. "You're a good friend Leonard."

Leonard frowned. There were those words again… "you're a good FRIEND" Why was it always those words.. or just the one really… FRIEND… sure Uncle Floyd said that love needed to be built on something strong… and that all sounded right… but… was he never destined to be anything but somebody's FRIEND?

Karen saw the expression on his face. "Leonard… are you okay?... you know… with all that's going on and all? I don't think Kathy meant anything by doing what they say she did."

Leonard realized he was probably thinking too hard. "Yeah… I'm fine… I guess I should try to talk to her… she's been real scarce lately… She really should have just asked… I would have helped T.J."

Karen's eyes went a little wide. "You would have cheated?"

Leonard's eyes went just as wide. "What? NO! but I would have helped with the assignment… T.J. could have come here and I… or better yet WE could have ALL helped him understand the material… Sure we would have had to tell him about the book assignment… but that's no worse than going and getting a copy of Cliffs Notes… We could have helped him explain what Mr. Miller was trying to teach us…"

Karen asked. "So you're not mad?"

Leonard shrugged. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't mad… or maybe a better term is disappointed… I thought we were friends and friends don't do something like that… But mad? I don't know… it's hard to be mad after what happened to her… getting tied to that tree because of what happened to T.J. It really wasn't her fault he didn't keep up with the assignment… or ask for help… I guess I'm mad at Valerie for putting Kathy up to it… she was clearly just using Kathy…"

Karen smiled and reached for Leonard's hand… "You're a good guy Leonard. More guys should be like you".

Leonard blushed a little. "Yeah… I'm a freakin PEACH!..." Leonard thought about always being everyone's friend. He always tried to be the nice guy. Never really putting himself out in front. "If more guys were like me… the human race couldn't survive".

Karen looked confused. "Leonard…. You're about the nicest guy I know…"

Leonard thought that this was his only chance. "SO… ummm. Do you maybe… want to go to the prom?"

Karen didn't exactly know what to say… she had never been asked to anything like that before… she didn't even know if her mother would let her go to something like that with a boy… "Ummm… I… don't know if… Ummm… yeah that would be nice… maybe... I have to go…" Karen started to get a little light headed… she needed some frsh air. She suddenly got up and quickly left the room. Stopping just a second to look back at Leonard. "Ummm… Bye… see ya" She then gave a little wave and left the room.

Leonard didn't actually know if that was a yes or not… what he did know was he thought he felt a little lighter… like some big weight was just lifted off of him. He also thought that the room was suddenly getting hot… the air felt stale. He really needed to get a drink of water and get out where there was some fresh air. After a quick stop by the water fountain… Leonard went to his car and drove home with the first genuine smile on his face that he had in quite a while.

* * *

Penny lay on her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. She was wearing her favorite sleep shorts and a plain white tank top. One that was smooth and soft. She also had Liam with her. Since all this stuff came to a head, Penny somehow felt better with a little company… At least she knew Liam would never hurt her… he was her friend… a friend she had since she was a little girl. Penny's eyes suddenly went wide open and she sat up like a shot! "A friend that wouldn't hurt her… Not like those other boys! She thought hard... then she gasped... Leonard! He's my BEST FRIEND!... He would never hurt me!" Penny sank down into her covers… thinking about the differences between Leonard and Brad and Timmy… She closed her eyes and gave Liam a big hug… smiling… she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Karen met Kathy again at her locker. She wanted to ask Kathy about Leonard. She knew Kathy had a crush on him… you would have to be BLIND not to know it… She walked up to Kathy an fiddled for the right words. "Hi Kath… umm... Can we talk… about Leonard?"

Kathy looked up and closed her locker then turned to lean back on it. "Sure… did you get to talk to him?"

Karen smiled. "Yeah… he said he was more disappointed than mad at the cheating thing… He said that you should have just asked and he would have helped T.J... Not by cheating though… by helping him… during the study time…"

Kathy laughed. "Yeah… that's what I said to Valerie… you see how well THAT turned out…"

Karen took a deep breath. "I suppose you're right… but there was something more… Leonard asked me to the prom…"

Kathy perked up. "Really? That's great!" She then thought about the rumors and stories that were going around. " But you better be aware… Penny broke it off with Timmy.. I hear she slugged him pretty good and threw a soda at him…"

Karen frowned a bit. "Yeah…. So…?"

Kathy smiled and looked up. "Penny is boyfriend-less…. That never happens for very long… She was with Brad last year… and she broke it off when they "did it" up at her place… now with Timmy… she broke that off… just when they were goin "at it" too… She's a class-A… BITCH… it was her… and her minions… Anna and Tammy that tied me to that tree… well... maybe SHE wasn't actually there... but they control all the guys like Brad and T.J. and Donnie by pulling them around by their dicks… and then just throw them away when they're done. Penny and Leonard are real tight… If you get too close to Leonard… you can see fire in her eyes… you better watch it around her. She thinks she owns all the cutest guys in the class… I mean… it's great he asked you… He's the best… smart… and nice… just watch out for her…" Kathy then pushed off the locker and walked away leaving Karen with a slightly stunned look on her face.

* * *

Penny woke feeling light and rested. She felt better than she had in a while. Lately she was feeling pressured by Timmy to "put out"… something that she wasn't really sure she was ready for … Maybe he just wasn't the right guy or maybe it wasn't the right time… she WAS going to do it in the locker room that night after the game before Curtis found them though… so maybe she was ready… all this was pretty hard to figure out sometimes. She certainly wasn't ready when she did it with Brad… but they might have done it better if he wasn't such a blabber mouth and such a liar… All she could think of was that Leonard would never pressure her to do something like that… before she was ready… and certainly not in the locker room… or under the bleachers… it would be special… private…

Penny needed to find Leonard and talk to him… the prom was coming up… maybe they could go together… as friends… and maybe more than friends… Denise said he liked her… and her Mother always acted goofy around Leonard… and her Dad liked him… not that any of them mattered… still…

* * *

Penny walked the halls and didn't see Leonard anywhere… there was only one more place that she could think of… the Library!... he was sure to be in the library!... Penny picked up her pace and walked quickly down the hall.

Just like she expected, Leonard was off in a corner in a cubicle reading one of his comic books. Penny walked quietly up to him. "You are REALLY getting hard to find… Whatchareading?"

Leonard turned at the familiar voice and shrugged. "Spiderman…"

Penny smiled. "I would have thought Superman… he's your favorite".

Leonard smiled at the fact Penny actually knew that. "Eh… just spreading my horizons… I was thinking of getting an Archie… but those were all reserved for some blonde girl that goes there every so often."

Penny laughed and slapped Leonard on the arm. Just then they got a stern look from the Librarian returning some books to a shelf. "Let's get outta here". She grabbed Leonard by the hand and pulled him out of his seat. They were walking down the hall when Penny turned to her best friend. "I miss you.. you're not around anywhere anymore… are you avoiding me?"

Leonard kept looking down. "I don't know… I don't want to get in the way…"

Penny scrunched her nose. "What's that supposed to mean? We're friends… always there for each other… never in the way… remember?"

Leonard smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know… but with Timmy…"

Penny stopped. "There is no Timmy… he's apparently interested in other girls… Valerie for one… and what they will do for him that I wouldn't…"

Leonard took her hand. "I'm sorry…"

Penny shrugged. "Don't be… it's better this way."

They started to walk again. Penny looked up. "So… whatcha been up to?"

Leonard thought. "Just the usual… studying… I really don't have many other arrows in my Quiver…"

Penny giggled. "You would be a cute Green Lantern…"

Leonard furrowed his brow. "Arrow…"

Penny turned to him. "What?"

Leonard shrugged. "Arrow… Green Arrow…" He then made like he pulled an arrow out from over his shoulder and put it in a bow.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Like there's a difference".

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "There's a BIG difference…" He held out his arm like he was carrying something. "Lantern…" then he made it look like he was pulling back on an arrow in a bow. "Arrow..."

He saw the confused look on Penny's face. "Never mind… what up with you… No Timmy you say?"

Penny looked down. "Yeah… he tried to explain why he was in a study room in the library with Valerie with his pants around his ankles and her on her knees in front of him… grabbing his... and I slugged him…"

Leonard grimaced. "Ouch".

Penny raised her eyes while still looking down. "Yeah… so ummm… are you… do you… ummm… were you going to the prom?"

Leonard was surprised that Penny would ask him this question. It almost sounded like she was going to ask HIM to go… but that couldn't be right… he had seen her with Curtis… kissing him… and it wasn't just a peck on the cheek kind of kiss… it was a full blown… on the lips… probably with tongue… eyes closed… arms around the neck kind of kiss. He then thought of Karen Burbrick and the last time he saw her… "Ummm… well… as a matter of fact… I think I am…"

Penny felt a stab to her heart. She hadn't thought of the possibility that Leonard would already have a date to the prom… who could it be? Who would he ask? Or… who would ask him? Certainly not Kathy Geiger… that BITCH… she was always after him… always sitting so close to him… almost on top of him… Not her… she was wrapped up in that cheating thing… Certainly Leonard knew by now that she wasn't lying after she told him about Kathy… Sure they had an argument that Tammy ant Anna tied her to that tree… but Tammy and Anna said they would fix that with Leonard…

Suddenly Penny could see the confused look on Leonard's face. She snapped out of her thoughts. "You THINK you are?"

Leonard smiled. "Yeah I sort of asked Karen… "

Penny shook her head and blinked her eyes quickly. "OH!"

Leonard smiled wider. "Yeah… and I think she actually said yes… "

Penny rolled her eyes again. "Leonard… stop doing that… you're a great guy… she would be lucky to go with you…" Penny was heartsick. She had never thought that she would feel like this. She had actually told Leonard to go after Karen… Tammy had said she was a nice girl… she was real quiet and she was always hanging around the library… which was one of Leonard's favorite places. But still… It hurt that he wasn't going to be taking her… she had all these great thoughts this morning.

Leonard shrugged. "So… how about you? Curtis right?"

Penny looked surprised. Why would Leonard think she was going to go to the prom with Curtis? Penny inhaled slightly… He knows! He must have seen them kissing… what else could it be...? What was she going to do now… She couldn't tell him how she felt… about him… that the kiss with Curtis… just happened… and Leonard looked so happy… and a little proud that he was going to go with Karen… "Ummm… yeah… Curtis… We've known each other for a while… he isn't with Val any more… so".

Leonard nodded. "Yeah… I heard… is Val really with Kurt?"

Penny sighed. "Who knows? Val seems to be with EVERYbody these days… she such a slut!"

Leonard nodded. "That seems to be the general consensus. Are the girls going?"

Penny half smiled half grimaced. "Tammy was all over Brad the last I saw her. She's been after him forever… and I wouldn't be a bit surprised if Anna doesn't throw a hook into Timmy… she's been goo-goo eyed over him for a while… She would have scarfed him up if you and me… yeah… it should be fun…"

Leonard could hardly believe what Penny said… or… almost said… her and him WHAT?... What did she mean by that?... Just when he thought things were settled… and Karen DID say she would go with him… sort of… He couldn't go back on that! "Ummm…isn't that going to be uncomfortable for you?... Brad… AND Timmy… it's not like you can ignore them…"

Penny had a million thoughts fighting each other in her head. She looked into Leonard's eyes and thought. _'Yeah, and the fact that they have both seen me NAKED!'_ She smiled at him and shrugged. "Well… whatcha gonna do… I'm sure someone will sneak in some booze… or I'll just dance… A LOT!"

Penny needed to find Curtis… She just told Leonard that she was going to the prom with him and she needed to make sure Curtis didn't already find someone else to go with. It would really SUCK if one of the most POPULAR girls in school went to the prom WITHOUT a date!. Valerie would just LOVE that! If she could actually get out from under whoever it was she was screwing to even notice… This day was starting to go right in the crapper. "Well… it was nice to talk… and I'm so happy for you… you know… with Karen… She'll be good for you… Look… I gotta get going..." She leaned in and gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek. She then wiped his cheek with her thumb getting the lipstick off. "See ya".

Leonard stood with his hand where Penny had kissed him… watching her walk away. He just rubbed the side of his cheek.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Prom**

 **What can these kids get into now? I wish I could benefit from them but they are not mine.**

Penny walked around the halls of the school in a somewhat haphazard fashion looking for Curtis. She needed to find him… and she wanted it to be soon… before it got out that Leonard was going to the prom with Karen Burbrick and Timmy was going with someone else… probably Anna. With just a little luck, Penny saw Curtis coming out of… of all places… the library.

Penny walked up behind Curtis and noticed as she got closer, that he was looking a little preoccupied. She had been getting stealthier in her walking… ever since Denise made the observation that Penny could get away with a lot more around the house if she would work on her sneaking around without her parents hearing her. It made it way easier to get back into the house late at night when her parents were sleeping.

She didn't want to beat around the bush for too long. "So exactly WHAT would it be that would entice Curtis to actually spend some time in the library? You weren't… _'MEETING'_ someone for some ' _STUDYING_ ' were you?"

Curtis swung around quickly… not expecting to be seen by anyone. "Wow… Penny!... Ummm… no… I was just trying to get some work done… because of… well… you know… Me and Val…"

Penny thought immediately of the picture of Valerie on her knees in front of a naked from the waist down Timmy. "You're BACK with VAL?"

Curtis pulled Penny over to the wall. "GOD no!... She's still climbing all over Kurt every time anybody sees her." Curtis pointed to the library door. "Wait… you didn't think that… Me and Val… In the Library…"

Penny sighed. "Let's just drop it okay? You don't like Val with Kurt… and I don't like the library… for more reasons than we really need to discuss here right now."

Curtis nodded. "So… what's up then… You okay with Anna and Timmy?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "She really did get with him then?"

Curtis nodded. "Yup… she said they were going to do some ' _STUDYING_ ' tonight. Tammy kinda looks lost without her sidekick".

Penny leaned up against the wall. "Tammy will be fine… she's been all over Brad… She's had a thing for him… before him and me went out…"

Curtis chuckled a bit. "That's gonna be something… You and your girls at the prom… each of them with one of your exes… Does Leonard know anything about Brad?"

Penny scowled. "What's that supposed to mean? And what does it matter… All that is a bunch of lies anyway…"

Curtis held up a hand. "Hey… no offense… I didn't mean anything by it…"

Penny softened. "It doesn't matter anyway… Leonard is going with Karen…"

Curtis snapped his head in Penny's direction. "Karen? Karen Burbrick?"

Penny shuffled her feet. "The very same… She'll be good for him… they have a lot in common".

Curtis looked at Penny. "Wow… I would have thought you and him…"

Penny sighed. "Yeah well… it's not me and him…"

Curtis thought. "So… what are you gonna do now? About the prom… I mean…"

Penny looked up at Curtis with hopeful eyes. "I was kinda hoping you might be free…"

Curtis now frowned. "Is this because Leonard's going with Karen and Brad and Tim are out of the picture? There's always T.J. and Donnie… And Bobby or Roy… I don't need charity… just because Val is humping her way up Kurt's tree…"

Penny shook her head. She wasn't really ready for the question about Leonard. But she did know something about the others. "NOooo… Leonard and me… we're just friends… always have been… and there was that kiss we had… you know... you and me... in the hallway… it was kinda nice… and we've known each other for a while… and we were friends… you know… before Valerie turned into a Mega-Bitch…"

Curtis took a breath. "Okay then… sure…" He thought about the kiss they had. "It was a nice kiss". He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips… just for a second…"

Penny kept her eyes closed as they broke the kiss. When she opened them, she saw Curtis smiling at her. "She quickly thought about Timmy and Brad. "Don't look at me like that… and don't get any ideas…. No matter WHAT you heard about me and Brad… and you can just FORGET what you actually SAW… with me and Tim…"

Curtis chuckled. "I always thought Brad was telling more than what actually happened… but it will be a long time before I am able to forget what I saw with you and Tim… or FELT when I last saw you with Tim…"

Penny put her hand to her forehead… "Oh god… you need to shut up…" She then turned to see Curtis grinning and raising his eyebrows at her. Penny could think of only one thing to do to make this all stop. She reached up and kissed him. It wasn't a particularly long kiss… and it wasn't very passionate… but it did shut him up.

When they pulled away, it was Curtis's turn to look down at Penny "Wow…"

Penny smiled. "So… don't get any ideas… we'll see how this goes…" Penny turned and smiled to herself, walking away going to try to find Tammy and Anna. "Val is gonna 'love' this…."

Curtis watched Penny walk away and then shook his head and yelled after her. "Sooo… yeah… ummm… we can go to the prom…" Penny turned the corner and Curtis let out a breath… and fist pumped the air… "YES!"

* * *

Everything for the girls seemed to be going in overdrive. All the girls that had dates to the prom needed to get everything together. The petty social posturing seemed to be off to the side… replaced by their new priorities. The only stewing pot in the school was being stirred by Valerie. She was proud of the fact that she upset the social life of her chief rival by breaking up Timmy and his precious Penny. But… once she found out that Penny had gotten together with Curtis... her ex-boyfriend… who had gained some street cred of his own by standing up to the likes of Kurt… Valerie was furious. Penny made no bones about the fact that she had a date to counter the stories of Timmy and Val. Penny's reputation also gained traction considering she decked Timmy with one good blow to his jaw. Valerie, in return, made sure everybody knew she had shed Penny's throwaway and had hooked up with Kurt.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Penny and her girls were all over the local shops and the Mall getting ready for the prom. They looked at shoes, makeup, they had their hair done in different styles, they shopped for dresses and they planned things like a limo ride and discussed things like what they would be doing for an after-party. Penny was taking it all in and trying to be as excited as her two friends. They apparently had big plans for the prom and after.

One of the more uncomfortable discussions for Penny was when her girls asked her about their dates… They both knew generally what went on between Penny and her ex-boyfriends… when they had their girls night sleep overs, they would prod Penny for all that happened. They knew the real story behind what happened between Penny and Brad… How he undressed her and how they were both naked and kissing… They knew how Timmy was always wanting to go further… and how he would meet with Penny under the bleachers and how he would pressure her for more.

But now… the girls wanted details! They knew… just as their new boyfriends had seen Penny naked… Penny had SEEN them naked… and MORE! For some strange reason,… Penny seemed to be the only one of the three that was uncomfortable with this conversation. It wasn't so long ago that Penny was the one being schooled on what it was like to be with boys that wanted to explore their girlfriend's bodies. Penny was trying real hard to remember how Denise told her about these things.

Tammy was first… she knew that Brad had gone practically all the way with Penny… and would have if she didn't stop him… literally midstream. "C'mon Penny… What is he like? How does it feel?"

Penny scrunched her face up remembering the awkward dry feeling of Brad inside her. "I… I… don't really know… how it will be… It was my first time…. And I'm pretty sure it was his too… I'm sure he's much better at it…"

Tammy wanted more. "Is he big?"

Penny's eyes went a little wide. "Geez… Tammy… I don't know… it's not like I've have a lot of reference material here".

Anna broke in… and looked quickly over to Tammy and then back to Penny. "Well… how about Timmy? Is he bigger?"

Penny gasped. "ANNA! " She then looked at Tammy and saw that she was just as eager to hear an answer. "Girls! This is really not stuff I want to talk about…"

Both of her friends sat straight up. "AWwww C'mon… TELL us!"

Penny threw her head back and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know… Brad was my first… and it was so fast… we stopped before anything really got going… and I was surely NOT gonna grab THAT thing down there… and Timmy… we never really did it... I mean… you know… never went all the way… we did other stuff… He's okay I guess… but I don't know really… I never grabbed Brad… and I never had Timmy… so it's like apples and oranges… They LOOK about the same… but I don't have anything else to judge them by…" Penny then thought for a second about how her girlfriends were so interested in comparing the two boys. A slightly horrified look came across her face. She turned and pointed a threatening finger at her friends. "And when you two get talking to those two idiots you're going with… you leave ME out of the conversation… GET IT?!"

Anna giggled. "Well… when you and Curtis do it… we can all compare notes. If Valerie has a 'TYPE'… and the stories about Kurt are real… You and Curtis are gonna have… Fuuuunnnnnn".

Penny rolled her eyes… "This conversation is over!"

* * *

The run up to the prom was quickly coming to an end. The end of the school year was quickly following. While the girls were running around getting their "priorities" straight, other students like Leonard and Karen were worried about gathering information for colleges they were wanting to apply to. Their Junior year was so much more important for them… that was why Leonard and Kathy were so worried what the Cheating episode would do to them in the eyes of prospective admissions personnel. Leonard was absolved of any wrong doing, and he was assured that there would be nothing but glowing references in his recommendations. Kathy, unfortunately, had no such assurances and would more than likely have to navigate an awkward question or two.

Karen had the unenviable task of navigating the academic needs of her friends and the "social" needs of any of the girls that would be going to the prom. She also had some additional interference due to the fact that her father was trying to reconcile with her mother. Normally, and a year ago, Karen would have liked nothing more. Unfortunately, Karen's mother didn't necessarily have the same feelings for reconciliation. Over the past year, Karen had had many conversations with her mother and had come to truly know the reasons for their break-up. She learned that her father had cheated on her mother… getting back together with an old girlfriend… apparently his "first love"… someone he had never really gotten over. When he had met her again, she put the moves on him and he couldn't resist the feelings he had foe her pent up all the years he was married to Karen's mother. Recently, her father had separated from his new girlfriend for reasons her mother didn't tell her and now was trying to get back with Karen and her mother. Apparently he had taken up drinking and was making things very difficult for Karen's mother.

Penny and her girls had everything planned out. The official story was that the after-party was going to be at Anna's sister's house. They were going to all be picked up at Penny's arm by a limo and then go to the prom… After everything was said and done, Anna's sister would bring the girls back home the next day. As the date came closer, those plans fell through and Penny had to practically BEG for her parents to agree to let the girls have a party up at the cabin. Penny had contacted Denise and her older sister agreed to have everything ready for the three couples when they finished with the prom.

* * *

As planned, Penny Tammy and Anna were waiting at Penny's farm when Brad drove up in his rickety car and the three guys piled out… all dressed in their tuxes. They actually made for a very good looking group of young men. As Wyatt stood on the porch, Henrietta called for the girls. Wyatt silently looked over each of the boys as they stood waiting. The three of them seemed to catch their breath as they were observed. It was a little disheartening for Wyatt to be in the presence of three boys… each of which were closely associated with his youngest daughter… all within the last year…

Penny, Tammy and Anna came out onto the porch… they were beautifully dressed in long gowns… Penny was in red, Tammy in a cool blue and Anna wore light lavender. The boys wore complementary vests and ties of the same colors and each held an appropriate wrist corsage in their hand. Penny's mother was fixing Curtis's collar as Penny came out first and looked across the lineup of boys just as her father had done… and she seemed to have the same effect on them… each of the boys catching their breath as Penny looked them over. She had to admit…they were fine looking boys… she was a little proud of herself. When she looked at Curtis last, she noticed that he had seen her looking at the other guys. She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then quickly wiped off the lipstick she left there. The other girls followed and the three boys smiled widely. Henrietta then helped the boys put the corsages on their dates.

The three couples stood for the pictures that they had to endure for Penny's parents and then as the Limo drove up, the three couples crammed into the back, Wyatt holding the door and giving Curtis a stern look as he closed the door.

* * *

Leonard drove up to Karen's door and walked up to knock softly. From inside, he heard a bit of racket. Suddenly, Karen answered the door… her hair pulled back and held in the back with her long hair cascading over her shoulders. However, she was wearing her robe. Leonard had fully expected to see her in the light cream gown she had shown him. He thought that it was beautiful and couldn't wait to see her in it.

A crash came from the other room and Karen seemed to both yell and cry at the same time. "Daddy!" She quickly turned and left Leonard just inside the door.

Leonard was a bit uncomfortable, yet politely waited just the same. He watched as Karen and her mother helped a man that Leonard suspected was Karen's father onto the couch. He was obviously drunk and not at all making sense. He laid both complements and accusations on both his wife and daughter. At the point when he sat up and tried to stand… pointing an accusing finger at Leonard… It all got a little real.

Karen's father pointed his finger and slurred. "You…You stay away from… my… my little girl… I know what you want…"

Karen's mother grabbed her husband and turned him away from Leonard and the two women half carried him into another room.

Karen came out and was in tears. Leonard put out his arms and caught Karen. She looked into his eyes as she pulled away scanning him as he stood in his tuxedo… it was a classic black… just like James Bond. Karen sighed. "Leonard… why don't you go to the prom… I'll be right along… when we get my Dad to bed…"

Leonard didn't want to go without his date. "Karen… I'll wait".

Karen turned and looked tired. "Leonard… I don't want you to see any of this... This is not your problem… Please go… I'll come when I can…"

Leonard reluctantly turned and went to his car… driving away just a little confused by what happened.

* * *

The girls got to the Prom and found the table they were seated at. There were four couples to a table. Penny was practically over the moon when Tammy had asked her if Leonard and Karen could be the fourth at their table. They were on a triple date with the guys when she asked, so Penny tried her best to keep her response calm in front of Curtis and the girls, but secretly, she couldn't wait to see Leonard in his Tux.

The girls immediately went to the bathroom to fix their makeup and to comment on any of the dresses of anyone else they had seen. Penny took the girls into a corner. "Did you see what Valerie is wearing?"

Anna grabbed an arm of each of her friends. "OH MY GOD!... She is such a SLUT!"

Tammy added. "Who wears a short dress that barely covers her… lady parts… to a prom?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Easy access for Kurt whenever he wants any…"

Anna gasped. "Do you think she's wearing underwear?"

Tammy huffed. "Probably a thong… if anything at all"

Penny sighed. "Enough of that… I don't need any more pictures of Val 'doing' anybody running around in my head." Penny gave a sharp glance in the direction of Anna. "Hey… have either of you guys seen Leonard and Karen?"

Tammy shrugged. "Leonard was supposed to pick her up already… they should be here any time."

* * *

The girls finished their business and made their way back to the table. There was a little bit of an uncomfortable atmosphere. The three couples tried to get together before the prom to make sure that it wouldn't be this way between Penny and her two ex-boyfriends… but they never actually all made it all together. Each of the guys was posturing for top dog status… considering each of them were paired with Penny at one time or another. Brad was proud of actually being the one to bed Penny. Timmy was her boyfriend the longest and they famously, considering Timmy had reported back to the other guys on the football team so their exploits were pretty much public knowledge, did 'STUFF'. Curtis was her current boyfriend which held a special place in their class social circle, and he was more than looking forward to the after-party.

Fortunately for Penny, Leonard walked up to the table, smiled and sat down.

Penny tilted her head and scrunched her eyebrows. "Sweetie… it really would have been more appropriate if you parked the car instead of Karen." The girls giggled knowing that Penny was just kidding. The guys laughed because the girls were giggling.

Leonard rolled his eyes, also knowing Penny was just kidding. "Yeah… that would be funny… if it were true. Karen isn't here."

Anna gasped. "She stood you UP?" The table quickly went quiet.

Leonard waved his hand. "No….No.. Karen is coming, she just had to take care of something first."

Brad chuckled. "Had to stop at the drug store first?"

Tammy elbowed Brad in the ribs making him grab his side. "You're an ass! Leonard … what did she have to do?"

Leonard didn't know if Karen would want anyone to know what was happening. "Just something at home… but she'll be here…"

Tammy and Anna nodded. Penny looked into Leonard's eyes for more information. She wanted to know if he was telling the truth and going to be okay. Leonard just looked away as the conversation then turned to more talk of the other girl's gowns.

* * *

As the evening wore on, Penny was happy to find out that the punch WAS indeed spiked. That had both good and bad aspects to it. Dancing was made a bit more interesting although it was easier to accept the other dancers bumping off of you. The only bad thing about that was... all the guys that were bouncing off her and the other girls seemed to only be able to catch their balance by a well-placed grab of a boob or ass cheek. Penny had had just about enough of dancing with her girlfriends and Curtis was nowhere to be found at the moment. She wandered around watching some of the other couples wondering what they were going to be doing after the prom ended.

Penny saw Leonard standing by a group of single guys… the ones that mostly went to the dances stag… usually the ones that didn't have dates. Karen never showed up and Leonard was feeling sorry for himself. He was trying his best to have a good time talking to some of the other guys on the Chess Club or in the Math League. Penny wanted to go get him and make him dance with her, but he was pretty adamant that he was not going to dance any of the fast dances. Unfortunately, just as she saw him break away from the group he was talking to, she had to go to the bathroom.

Penny quickly made her way to the girl's room… there was an incredible line of girls… all with their hands between their legs, obviously straining to keep their legs together or slightly hopping from one leg to the other. Penny was not as proud or modest with all the punch she had had to drink, so she decided to make a bee line to the boy's bathroom. There wasn't a line and it was apparent why... once she got inside. The guys in there were using both the urinals AND the sinks… everything just hanging out. Penny made her way to the stalls and saw Lisa Peterson barfing her guts out while Chelsie Himmelfarb kept a close guard. Lisa had recently hooked up with T.J. Penny had seen T.J. standing outside the door… probably waiting for Lisa.

Penny finished her business and left the bathroom, running right into T.J. Penny thought hard. Being that it was the prom, and T.J. being the captain of the football team and she having to keep up her reputation as a popular girl… she couldn't just blow him off when he started a conversation. T.J. wasn't much of a talker and tonight wasn't any different. Once Penny acknowledged him and smiled, T.J. managed to get his tongue pretty far down Penny's throat. With her decreased inhibitions, Penny didn't really mind all that much… and T.J. turned out to be a pretty good kisser. She also hadn't seen Curtis for a while, so she just threw her arms around T.J.'s neck and went with the flow.

Unfortunately, Leonard had decided to look for Penny. He asked the girls, and the told him she might be in the bathroom. As he walked over to try to find her, Leonard saw Penny in what appeared to be a pretty amorous lip lock with T.J. Without much effort, Leonard turned and walked away.

* * *

The rest of the evening seemed a blur for Penny. She continued to dance with her girlfriends and drink more punch… which as the night went on tasted less and less like punch. As she looked for Leonard, she actually found Curtis with a bunch of the other guys. They were passing a bottle around when he reached for her, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her deeply. Penny didn't mind that at all, but when his hands started to roam, she stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the group of guys.

Her gown was backless, which meant Penny was not wearing a bra… and she didn't want Curtis to get carried away and have her "out there" for the whole group to see. Not long after, the party was winding down and it was about time for the Limo to pick them up. Curtis managed to find Brad and Timmy with Tammy and Anna in tow. The three couples piled into the Limo with the girls giggling the whole time. Penny managed to tell the driver where her Father's cabin was and they made their way to their after-party.

* * *

Leonard decided that he had better just walk home. He probably had far too much punch for him to drive. On his way home, he had a chance to reflect on the night. He had such high hopes for the evening. He was going to pick Karen up and they were going to go to their first official date. Maybe she didn't think of him that way… after all, she had been sort of avoiding any time really alone with him pretty much from the first time they met. He had seen the gown she had bought and thought it was perfect for her… he thought that she would have looked like a Greek goddess. When she didn't show up, he was pretty much devastated. He was going to another school function… alone… and this time, he was pretty much rejected. He had hoped that he could have danced with her at least one slow dance. When that possibility was over, and Leonard heard the music change, he went to see if Penny would maybe dance with him. But… he saw pretty quickly that she was involved with T.J…. and T.J. wasn't even her date to the prom… Leonard could do little but walk home alone… with a bit of a tear in his eye.

* * *

The three couples were dropped off at the cabin and Penny stumbled in through the door followed by her friends. They quickly found the snacks and drinks both beer and wine… that Denise left for them and proceeded to continue with their evening… They even started a game of Never Have I Ever… they proceeded to finish off the drinks Denise left them pretty quickly… the three girls knew far too much about each other.

It wasn't too long before the guys and girls were getting very comfortable with their dates. Anna wanted to know which rooms they were going to sleep in so Penny showed them the cabin.

Penny brought them to her parent's room which she absolutely refused to stay in herself. "I… don't think that I could really stay in this room… so… it's up to one of you guys…"

Timmy and Brad looked at each other when Timmy kind of blurted out. "Her dad has a gun… a BIG gun… there's NO WAY I'm stayin in his bed…"

Tammy grabbed Brad's hand. "For god's sake! We'll stay in here… it's bigger anyway… She pulled Brad into the room and then looked over her shoulder. "Besides… you won't hear us all the way over there…" She pointed to the other side of the cabin, smiled and then pulled Brad into the room and shut the door.

Penny brought Anna, Timmy and Curtis back into the living room. She pointed down the hall. "The other rooms are down there."

Anna grabbed Timmy's hand and pulled him down the hall and into the room on the right side of the hallway. As soon as the door closed, Penny could hear Anna giggle and then exclaim. "Oh MY!"

Penny hung her head and rolled her eyes. "Well… that leaves the other room… she then led Curtis to the sole remaining room. Once in, Curtis closed the door and noticed that there were two single beds. He sat on the one closest to the door. Penny just sort of stood in the middle of the room looking from one bed to the other. She didn't say a word and didn't sit either next to Curtis or on the other bed in the room by the window. Curtis even through the alcohol induced haze, could see that something was bothering Penny. "Penny… what's wrong?"

Penny snapped out of her thoughts. It was harder than she thought considering all the booze she had tonight was beginning to settle. "I can't stay in here…" Penny then turned and opened the door practically running out of the room… She could hear Timmy and Anna in their room laughing and giggling… When she got to the living room, she could hear Brad and Tammy… and they WEREN'T laughing or giggling… Penny had nowhere else to go… she went out onto the porch and stood by the railing.

* * *

Curtis followed her and stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to pull her in for a hug. Penny just stared into the darkness out over the pond. It was a very warm night. "That was the room that Brad and me…."

Curtis rubbed her arm. "You don't have to say any more… I know it wasn't like he said it was… Look… Penny… we don't have to do anything…"

Penny heard the words and let out a breath. She felt lighter. "Walk with me?"

Curtis was glad that Penny wasn't shutting him out completely. He took her hand and started down the steps. Penny almost fell forward before Curtis grabbed her. Their very buzzed state was not making it any easier to walk. Penny leaned next to Curtis and brought him to the edge of the pond. Once there, Curtis turned Penny toward him and kissed her gently. Penny could only think of that first kiss in the hallway at school… She threw her arms around Curtis's neck and deepened the kiss.

Before long, they needed to come up for air and Penny broke the kiss, putting both hands on Curtis's chest and gazing into his eyes. She looked at him slyly and probably because of the reduced inhibitions of their evening alcohol, Penny threw off all her clothes and ran into the pond where she turned and looked back at Curtis… up to her neck in water.

Curtis was taken by surprise as he saw naked Penny run into the pond. He shook his head and then took off his clothes… almost falling over getting out of his pants. Penny smiled as she saw for the first time Curtis walking toward her completely naked. Penny thought back to the comment Anna made about Valerie having a "type" and the stories of Kurt's endowment. Penny quickly thought that Val was a very lucky girl and shouldn't have let Curtis go so easily. Curtis swam out to where Penny was and took her into his arms thinking that this is what Timmy must have felt like at Penny's summer party. Their legs intertwined as they tread water and Penny could feel Curtis getting excited. She didn't pull away, she let Curtis pull her closer… their legs seemed to move slower… Penny could feel Curtis pressing himself closer to her…

Penny pulled away. It was a feeling that she hadn't really felt before. When she was with Timmy at her party, they both had bathing suit bottoms on… and when she was with Brad… it was completely different. Now she had feelings in her that were different. She wasn't scared… nervous… sure… but not scared.

Penny turned and swam to the edge of the pond and climbed out, Curtis followed. Penny walked passed the row of tall reeds at the edge of the pond into an open grassy area. She wrapped herself in her arms. They had no other clothes nearby. She didn't know just what to do. Curtis came up behind and turned her to him and held her close, kissing her again. Penny returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Curtis so they were chest to chest… and more… naked…

Curtis lowered Penny to the ground and kept skin contact with her. When she was lying on the soft grass, Penny reached between them and stroked Curtis. It had been something she had done with Timmy on more than one occasion. Curtis began to breathe heavy and returned the favor massaging between Penny's legs. This was something that was new to her. It felt good… and it brought out the feelings she just had in the pond stronger. Penny pulled Curtis in for another kiss and moaned.

Curtis was feeling very aroused… rubbing himself against Penny's naked hip. Penny lay next to him moving her hips to his massaging hand. Curtis moved on top of Penny and she spread her legs. Curtis could fee that Penny was moist… It was something he had done with Valerie plenty of times. Curtis rubbed his shaft along Penny's center and she moaned again moving her hips against him. Curtis knew that Penny was ready and entered her slowly… so she wouldn't be surprised.

Penny gasped a little and held her breath closing her eyes tightly as Curtis came to rest within her. Curtis was bigger than what she remembered of Brad. Curtis kissed Penny on the cheek as he felt her relax and then pulled out some. Penny held Curtis close as he reentered and then set a slow pace. Penny breathed only in shallow breaths… trying to take in the feeling of Curtis moving within her. It was a new feeling for her and something she wanted to feel more of… It seemed to feel the way Denise described it. Curtis began to move faster. Penny could feel something building within her… she didn't know where exactly… but it was definitely a feeling that was building… as Curtis increased his pace… and Curtis kept quickening his pace…

Penny could fee that Curtis was moving faster… his breathing was becoming short and stunted with small gasps. He began to moan… Penny could do nothing more than hold him tight as he seemed to quicken… all the while… the feeling within her seemed like a tightening spring… Suddenly… Curtis began to stiffen… his thighs tightened as he thrust in deep within Penny… she could feel him twitching and she could feel something more… He quickly pulled out of her and she could feel him empty himself on her as he spasmed… between them… Penny didn't know what to do… so she just held him…

Soon after, Curtis seemed to collapse on her as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn't long before Curtis was soft and he rolled off her. Penny just looked up at the stars… wondering if there was more.


	39. Chapter 39

**Expectations disappointments and confusion**

 **This growing up thing is difficult for these teens that I do not own**

Penny held Curtis as he caught his breath. She really didn't know what to do now… with Brad, she curled away from him and cried. With Timmy, they never got this far. Curtis was more tender than Brad was… Brad was just doing the mechanics… but she wasn't ready… he probably wasn't either... it hurt… and was forced and dry. Curtis was slower… he seemed to know more than Brad about doing this… He waited until Penny was ready… like Denise had told her… Curtis made her feel different… he helped her along… when she was ready… he slipped inside her… slowly… like he didn't want to hurt her. She felt different… she could feel her insides tighten… like a spring… it felt nice… she started to breathe heavier. Her breasts were more tender… her nipples tightened up as Curtis moved on top of her… As she ran her hands across Curtis's back, she grabbed and squeezed his ass. It felt good… She rocked her hips… It felt really good… Then… he stopped… and pulled out… too soon… she wanted more… and now he was just laying on top of her… and it was wet… and sticky between them.

When Curtis finally rolled off onto the grass, Penny went back to the pond and rinsed off. She came back to Curtis and gathered their clothes and made their way back to the cabin. Upon entering the cabin, they failed to hear any of the frivolity or actions of their cabin-mates. Penny assumed that the girls probably passed out from drinking and whatever it was that they were doing in their rooms with their dates, although, there really was very little to imagine other than "gettin-busy". Curtis followed Penny back to the cabin in relative silence wondering what she thought of what they had just done. Penny went down the hall and into her old room. She again took up a spot between the two beds staring from the bed she saw Denise and Tommy… then turning to the other bed where she and Brad spent that afternoon on. Curtis saw the same look he had seen earlier in the evening. Penny turned and went back into the living room. Curtis was dumbfounded as to what the matter was.

Penny flopped down onto the overstuffed sofa. Curtis came out of the room and down the hall to find his date sitting at one end of the sofa just looking into the room. He sat close to Penny and reached out with his hand on her knee. "Penny… What's wrong?… If I did something…"

Penny turned to Curtis. "No… it's fine… it was fine… it's just… that room… that's where I was with Brad… and then all the lies… and…"

Curtis moved closer to Penny and put an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay… I get it… We don't have to do anything more…"

Penny smiled weakly. "Could we maybe just kinda… cuddle… out here… on the couch?"

Curtis looked around and found a light afghan. One that wasn't too heavy, but would give them a little privacy if anybody came into the living room before they woke up. He held it up as he sat in the middle of the couch. Penny moved to his other side, sat next to him and fluffed a large throw pillow that they could both use. She lay down on her side as Curtis reclined behind her and pulled the cover over them both.

Penny shimmied out of her pants so she was just in her underwear and a t-shirt. She felt behind her and thought Curtis would be uncomfortable in his jeans all night. "You can take off your pants if that would be more comfortable".

Curtis didn't know exactly what to say… He had never been given the option before. With Valerie… she usually pushed them off him pretty early in the evenings they were together… along with anything else he was wearing. Then… she would pretty much kick him out to go home… when she was through with him. Tonight, Penny was actually asking him to cuddle with her… that meant she would be in his arms all night. "Ummm… okay…" Curtis got out of his jeans as quick as he could and lay back down… Penny then snuggled back into him… spooning…with her tight behind pressed into his groin. It didn't take long for the smooth contours of Penny's ass to bring Curtis to life.

When Penny felt the "growing" behind her, she immediately turned red. She would have been embarrassed beyond belief if Curtis could see her. She moved a little forward so she wouldn't be right up against him. She then took his arm and pulled it around her chest. The thought immediately came to her of the time she slept in Leonard's bed, with him sleeping on the bed covers while she was underneath… She wondered if she would have had the same effect on Leonard that she just felt from Curtis, or if Timmy and Brad were having the same problem with Anna and Tammy. She wondered how each of the boys would feel… Curtis was bigger than both Timmy and Brad so she might not have felt anything at all with either Brad or Timmy… but what about Leonard…?

Curtis felt his arm being pulled around Penny. He had never been treated quite like this before… he liked it… he liked all of it… the feeling of her breasts against his chest in the pond… the feeling of her strong legs tangling with his under the water… holding her naked body next to his… having sex with her under the stars in the soft grass… and now feeling her soft behind. It wasn't long before they fell asleep semi spooning… with Curtis trying not to get too close to Penny from behind… He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

* * *

The morning came and Penny woke to find her two girlfriends smiling at her. She sat up with a start quickly feeling behind her… not finding Curtis. She turned to her friends and asked. "Where's Curtis"

Anna was the first to answer. "SOOooo? How was it?"

Penny ran her fingers through her hair. "How was what?"

Tammy waved her hand. "Oh Please!... We heard you two leave the cabin last night…"

Anna smiled. "Yeah… and you didn't come back for a while… and then we find you here on the couch… practically naked".

Penny looked down at herself. It was true that she was wearing a particularly small, and sheer pair of panties… but they weren't a thong… and she never wore a bra to sleep… and her t-shirt wasn't all THAT tight… Penny sighed. "Okay… FINE! … it was okay…"

The girls both flopped onto the couch on either side of Penny pulling their legs up… "Yeah… we thought so… SPILL!"

* * *

The three friends spent the better part of the next half hour telling each other about the night before. Penny found out that Brad had actually gotten better at doing "THAT" and she was a little jealous that she hadn't gone farther with Timmy. When it came to her turn, she was practically forced to give her impression and with a bit of a smile… admitted that Curtis was bigger that the other two guys.

It had been revealed that the three guys went fishing in the small power boat. Brad and Timmy woke Curtis and extracted him from the tangle that was Penny. The girls surmised that the guys were probably engaged in a very similar activity of describing their evening's exploits. Only to Penny's personal horror… they were each probably comparing their girlfriends to her. The girls decided that it would do them no good to just sit around and wait… so they each donned their bathing suits and waited for their boyfriends to return form their day of chest pounding and bravado.

* * *

The girls were picked up at Penny's house by Anna's sister. The guys all piled into Brad's car and left after a final kiss and hug to their girlfriends. When everyone finally left, Penny walked by the den to see a very pregnant Denise sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea and eating sardines. Denise called out to her sister. "Hey… Squirt… get back here and SPILL the details before Mom and Dad get back… We might have to come up with a cover story or two…"

Penny hung her head and went to sit next to her sister. These things were less fun when you had to tell them to a family member rather than just one of the girls. Penny decided that it would just be easier to come clean and tell Denise that the girls paired up with their dates into the two rooms… leaving Penny and Curtis to be in the room Penny and Denise shared as kids. "You know that's gross right?" pointing at the sardines. Denise smiled as she licked some oil off her fingers and then took a sip of her tea. Penny told Denise that that it was the room she saw Denise and Tommy in when she was twelve. Denise got a far off look in her eyes remembering the things she used to do up at the cabin.

Penny clapped her hands loudly to get her sister's attention. "DENISE!" Denise shook her head and smiled while shrugging her shoulders. Penny continued to tell her about how it felt being in that room again. "I was just sort of standing there on account of what happened with Brad. I didn't want to be in that room, and it was already too late to tell Anna and Tim to switch… and I wasn't gonna stay in Mom and Dad's room… so we went outside…"

Penny continued with her tale of the two teen being in the pond naked and then moving out to the soft grass. Denise moved her hand from rubbing her belly to pointing an accusing finger at her little sister. "You better have used a condom!"

Penny looked surprised. "Exactly HOW were we going to do that? All our stuff was in the room and those were in my bag. We just came out of the pond… and things happened… I'm on the pill anyway…"

Denise cocked her head and huffed. "And how often do you… forget… to take it?"

Penny scrunched her nose thinking… "Sometimes… but he pulled out… that's kinda gross you know."

Denise rolled her eyes. 'Was it before or after he 'went off'? And you get used to it… There's other stuff that's gross too… but you'll manage."

Penny looked back. "Ewww… and I think it was pretty quick… He all of a sudden stopped and then his butt got real stiff… that's when he pulled out."

Denise grabbed her sister and dragged her upstairs to the bathroom they shared. She dug through a pile of stuff under the sink where all the cleaning supplies were. She pulled out a box and looked at the dates on the side. She then pulled out a foil packet and ripped it open and handed the plastic object to her sister. "Here… PEE on it!"

Penny's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Denise was more forceful… "SIT!" She pointed to the toilet… Penny sat and pulled down her shorts. Denise held out the device. "PEE…ON…IT!"

Penny accomplished the task… more out of fear of her sister than anything else. The test came up negative and Denise let out a breath. "Don't do that again WITHOUT a condom… GET IT?!"

The girls went back into Penny's room and sat on the bed. Penny was actually happy that Denise was home today. She needed to ask Denise some questions about boys. It was hard but Penny got out the question about why she didn't feel like things ended for her when they clearly worked just fine for Curtis. It was a bit bothersome for her because both Anna and Tammy said they had very different experiences.

Denise looked at her sister. She knew that Penny had a bad experience for her first time with Brad. And she figured that things probably didn't go all the way with Timmy because Penny never told her. But this was not a question that she expected. Apparently, Curtis did all the right things and it still didn't have Penny's eyes rolling back in her head or her toes curling until they cramped. "Okay… sweetie… Ummm… Let's see… maybe you just need a little more time… it sounds like you were getting there… but Curtis just… well… ummm… okay… let me put it this way… If you let a guy just go at it… he's gonna plow ahead and get right where he wants to be and then… well… he isn't worth a shit for a half hour… You need to take a more active role… Don't just lay there and let him DO you… Don't let him start right away… make him work for it with more foreplay… Or … change positions right when you hear him getting ready… sort of… reset him…"

Penny looked at her sister... "POSITIONS?"

Denise rubbed Penny's shoulder. "Oh… sweetie… "

* * *

When Penny's parents came home, they found their daughters sitting in the kitchen eating bowls of ice cream and giggling like little girls. The sight was so pleasant, they just let the two girls alone and went on their way. There were no probing questions about how the night before went other than the three couples had snacks and drinks… no mention of what kind of drinks… and that they all had a sleep over and the girls sat by the pond the next day while the boys went fishing. Denise made sure the pregnancy test stick was securely in her purse and instructed Penny to do another one in about a week just to make sure. All in all Penny thought everything went pretty well, and she was now more than ready if Curtis ever wanted to get her alone again.

* * *

Leonard didn't see Karen for a few days. That kind of ate at his insecurities a bit and he stopped actively looking for her. He didn't need any more disappointment.

Penny saw Leonard by his locker one afternoon just before school ended and could see that he was preoccupied. "Hey Leonard… haven't seen you around lately…" She smiled suggestively. "You and Karen getting any?"

Leonard half smiled. "Ha… ha… I'm sure that you know… just like everyone else… that Karen never showed up at the prom… I just didn't think that you would be one to bust on me about it…"

Penny looked horrified. "What are you talking about? I figured that when you sort of disappeared from the table…. That you and Karen found somewhere better to be alone… I mean… it was pretty loud… and you guys are more of the sit down and talk… kind of people… so…"

Leonard sighed. "Yeah… that would have been nice… but… no such luck… the short near sighted Nerd… that would be me… got stood up by the pretty girl again…"

Penny pulled Leonard into a hug. "You stop that right now!... Nobody is saying anything… and if they do… they'll have to deal with ME!..."

Leonard smiled. "Penny… you don't have to…"

Just then, Curtis walked up and reached an arm around Penny's waist. "Hey… you want to go to the Mall and get some ice cream?"

Penny's eyes lit up… "Yes Please… Leonard… you wanna come?"

Leonard looked at Curtis and then back to Penny… "No… that's okay… I have some assignments to go over… thanks anyway…" Leonard stood by his locker while watching Penny walk away with Curtis.

* * *

The next day, Penny happened to be walking past the library when she saw Karen Burbrick inside walking back toward the study room. It was completely out of Penny's character to go in the library since she found Valerie and Timmy… but THIS was important. Penny followed Karen to the study room and closed the door behind her when she was inside. To make sure they weren't disturbed, Penny blocked the door with a chair.

Karen took notice of what Penny was doing. She sat down and tried to start some assignments when Penny walked up to her table.

Penny put both hands on the table on either side of Karen's work. "Look here MISSY… just what do you think you're doing… and why would you do something like that to such a sweet guy… Leonard sat and waited for you all friggin night… and you don't have the decency to at least show up? He was really looking forward to that… now he's just all upset. If you didn't have any real plans to spend some time with him… you shouldn't have led him along… everybody says you're so smart… well it doesn't look that way to me… what you did to him was awful!... and he's MY friend… you better watch out… People don't pick on MY FRIENDS! Tammy has been talking you up… saying that you'r a good girl… that I should give you a chance… Well… I don't see why I should… if all you're gonna do is pick on one of the best people that there is in this whole school… Why would I give you a chance? HUH? I'm watchin you…"

Penny lifted herself off the table and turned and pulled the chair away from the door. She turned and looked at Karen… who was just staring back at her. Penny could see the fear in her eyes. "Yeah… that's right!... I'm watching… YOU!" Penny pointed a finger at Karen and then turned and went out of the room.

Karen just stared at the open door and couldn't believe what just happened. The most popular girl in school just put her on notice… She needed to make sure she didn't do anything with Leonard… or things would be just the way they were at her old school.

* * *

The rest of the term went by pretty quickly. Curtis kept pushing Penny to go further… He had pretty much figured out that she wasn't really satisfied after the prom and he didn't need his reputation to be tarnished. He always was able to satisfy Valerie… and not being good enough for someone as hot as Penny was not a good thing. They fooled around just like Penny did with Timmy and went further, but Curtis always seemed to finish first. There were even times when Penny would try to change it up right in the middle... He was just about ready and then... BAM...she would push him off... and when she would touch him… Curtis would just finish right there… not really satisfying either of them... It was just embarrassing for him... He made excuses and she always said it was fine... She surely wasn't like Valerie...

* * *

Penny had another talk with Denise and it was decided that she was waiting too long before changing positions… she needed to take control sooner. Armed with a new set of instructions… Penny was trying to find Curtis after cheer leading practice one day. She looked pretty much everywhere she could think of and as a last resort… she went to the bleachers. She heard some grunting and moaning going on so she crept slowly nearer… She got close enough to hear two people clearly… goin-at-it… She peeked just as Curtis arched his back and grunted loudly… the person he was with was moaning and repeating the words… "Yes…yes…YES!". Penny could clearly hear who the girl was… Penny walked over to the two… naked below the waist… participants and threw her water bottle at Curtis. "You are SUCH an ASS!"

Curtis's eyes went wide as he rolled over completely exposing himself to her. Just like it was with Timmy… Valerie looked up at her and smiled wickedly. Penny turned and ran away as Curtis pulled up his pants. "Penny… wait…"

* * *

Penny ran away from the High School. It was happening again… every time she got close to a boy she liked… they would turn around and hurt her. She would give herself to them… and they would hurt her. First Brad… then Timmy… and now Curtis… Each time, she would get closer to them… Each time she would let them closer to her… closer to her heart… then they would hurt her… and each time they hurt her… it hurt more…

It was just like when school finished last year. She was alone again, only this time, she really was alone. Tammy and Brad were an item and Anna and Tim were as hot as ever. Apparently, Anna was actually keeping Timmy occupied enough where he didn't stray. Kurt had dumped Val… so Val went and got Curtis back. That pretty much left Penny alone. She sighed and just figured it would be a long and hot summer for her and Buttercup. At least she had ONE friend that wouldn't hurt her.

At least there wouldn't be a lot of time she would have to put up with any of the sneering and remarks behind her back… That would all have to wait until the next term. This summer would be full of spending time with Denise's new baby… That was something Penny didn't want to miss. She was going to be an Aunt… and she planned on being the BEST Aunt there ever was.

* * *

Leonard tried to be a good friend to Karen for the remainder of the term. He would continue to go to the study room in hopes that she would come. Even if they didn't have any real work to do… they could sit and just talk. Those were some of the best times he had with her. He would approach her in Home Room and they would politely talk. Karen wasn't someone who would shun someone just because. When Leonard would see that she was upset about something, she would occasionally let out that there were some issues at home. Her Dad was pressuring her Mom to move back home. It wasn't perfect, but it might make things better between the two of them. Recently, Karen's Dad had stopped drinking and had started taking her Mom out on dates. That part wasn't hard on Karen… but the thought of changing schools again was hard on her. She had made some real friends in Kathy and Leonard and moving away was not something she looked forward to.

Leonard just tried to be as supportive as possible. If he couldn't be with Karen as a couple… he would be the best friend he could… it was something he was good at. In his mind, they were more than just friends… and even if she didn't realize it he would be something he wasn't willing to give up on. It was similar to how he felt about Penny. She didn't see him as boyfriend material either. With Karen, he didn't really have any competition… so maybe if he just took it slow… she would buckle under at some point. It may take some time… and that was okay with him… he had a lot of time on his hands… all of it… pretty much alone.


	40. Chapter 40

**Interruptions**

 **Some together time for the sweetest couple o TV that I do not own**

Penny was spending some time at the Mall looking for something for Denise. Denise was a bit down lately, she was overdue and things were getting uncomfortable for her. Penny wanted to find something for her sister that would make her feel happy. She decided to sit and have something to eat, so Penny went to the burger joint and bought a large order of fries and a chocolate shake. Not exactly the healthiest choice, but it was what she wanted and she had no one to impress considering she was currently boyfriend-less. She didn't even spruce herself up, opting instead to go out in a comfortable pair of shorts rather than her short tight ones paired with an oversized sweatshirt and her hair just sort of gathered together in a messy bun.

Just as Penny was taking one of the small crispy fries and depositing in her mouth, she looked over to the arcade and saw Leonard walk out. He hadn't noticed her, but he was walking right in her direction… She immediately looked down at herself, a French fry sticking precariously out of her mouth. As she stood, she saw what she didn't give a second thought to when she left the house. She looked like a mess! Quickly, Penny reached up and pulled her hair into a cute neat side ponytail. She obviously thought that she could distract Leonard from any observation of her clothes. She smoothed her sweatshirt pulling it together in the back hoping that it wouldn't look so sloppy.

Leonard was walking with his head down… leafing quickly through his most recent comic book purchase. Not paying any attention at all, he walked in the direction of the food court. He figured he could pick up a quick bite before going back home to do basically the same thing he had occupied himself with lately… video games in his room. It wasn't like he had anybody to spend some actual time with. He was still waiting out Karen.

Penny looked up quickly and reached for her mouth pulling the French fry out and throwing it aside. She licked her lips making sure there weren't any offending scraps of food present and reached for her milk shake suddenly noticing how dry her throat was.

All this action took place in the last few steps that Leonard took in the direction of the burger he suddenly had a hunger for. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that he was precariously close to someone and that someone was reaching for something.

Penny started to raise her chocolate shake just as Leonard raised a hand to stop himself from running straight into her. As usual in any collision, there are usually consequences to the unplanned meeting of the two involved objects. Things in motion tend to stay in motion... and for every action... there is an equal and opposite reaction. In this case, it was the innocent chocolate shake. Leonard managed to upend the drink that was in Penny's hand, making her take a more firm grasp of the cup. Unfortunately, the lid of the shake popped off and the shake spilled down the front of Penny's sweatshirt.

Leonard immediately took a step back and saw what he had caused to happen. He saw a blonde girl, looking down at herself with both hands out at her sides and chocolate shake spilled down the front of her. He heard a short exclamation of surprise by the girl and then a series of soft sobs. Immediately, Leonard reached for whatever napkins he could see on the table directly next to the girl and started to wipe at her front. "Sorry… sorry…" It was at that moment that Leonard saw the girl look up. "Penny?"

Penny looked at her friend. "This is just GREAT!... I am a total mess!"

Leonard repeated his apologies. "Sorry… sorry…" He continued to wipe at Penny's front moving from her shorts to her sweatshirt, coming ever closer to her breasts, which by preference, were not clad in a bra under said sweatshirt.

Penny saw the horrified and sorrowful look on Leonard's face. She grabbed both of Leonard's wrists as he wiped above her waist. "Leonard… Leonard… Sweetie… STOP!"

Leonard stopped, immediately standing perfectly still. Penny took a few napkins and pulled her sweatshirt away from her chest and completed the task of wiping the spill down her front. The two friends stood in a awkward silence before Leonard spoke. "I'm REALLY sorry about this."

Penny smirked. "Yeah… I got that!"

Leonard continued looking around. "So… where's Curtis?"

Penny sighed. "There IS no Curtis… He went back with Valerie…"

Leonard's jaw dropped. "What? WHY?!"

Penny shrugged. "Could we NOT talk about Curtis Please? It seems that I have TERRIBLE luck picking out boyfriends… GOD! Look at me…"

Leonard smiled. "Why don't we get you some clean things?"

Penny looked brightly at him. "REALLY?"

Leonard chuckled at Penny's question. "Sure… I have some extra money… and it WAS my fault…"

Penny looked down at the mess all over herself. "Oh Sweetie… you don't have to do that… although… it was TOTALLY your fault."

Leonard took Penny's hand and pulled her toward the exit of the food court. "Either you pick the store… or I do… either way, we're buying you some new clothes."

Penny shuddered at the possible choices of the stores that Leonard would go into so she took control of the direction they were headed and went into one of her favorite shops. Once inside, Penny turned to Leonard… who had a horrified look on his face as they walked directly into the underwear/lingerie section. A smile immediately came over her face. "It's okay Sweetie… the clothes are over here…" Penny then guided Leonard over to the teen section. "So… do you wanna sit outside the fitting rooms and wait for me?"

Leonard's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What's the alternative? Go IN with you?" He immediately began to breathe heavy.

Penny waved her hands. "Sweetie… Sweetie… calm down… I just meant that you might want to just sit and wait… I need to find some things… and THEN I'll decide if I need to try them on."

Leonard took a breath. "Okay… good… but if you're gonna wear them… you know... on account of the spilled chocolate shake and all... you'll have to change into them anyway".

Penny thought. "Good point…" She then saw a moment she couldn't pass up. "We'll cross that bridge when the time comes". Penny winked at Leonard and smiled slyly as she turned and walked to a rack of shirts. Leonard just looked scared and held his chest as Penny walked away.

Penny gathered up a few things to try on and made her way back to Leonard. She handed him her purse and asked him to just sit and wait. Leonard thought that this was turning out very similar to the time Penny had bought her yellow bikini.

Penny went into the changing room and put on a cute pair of shorts and a plaid button down shirt. Penny stood looking at herself in the mirror. She immediately thought back to the day Denise got married and Penny had to wear one of Leonard's shirts. She rolled up the sleeves and then gathered the bottom of the shirt up above her waist and tied the shirt in a knot. Looking at herself in the mirror, Penny giggled and thought two things. First… That she looked a little too much like Daisy Duke… and second… that Leonard would probably pass out if she came out in that outfit. Penny untied the shirt and put on a nice cream colored pair of Capri Pants. Penny then tucked the shirt into the pants and left the top two buttons unbuttoned. That way, you couldn't see anything too risqué but she still looked super hot.

Penny decided she didn't want to try on anything more so she just went out to see what Leonard thought. The look on his face was enough for her. Penny didn't even ask his opinion. It was written all over his face. Penny took her purse and walked over to the cashier with Leonard following close behind. Penny then told the cashier she wanted to buy the items she was wearing, explaining what had happened with her chocolate Shake. The cashier smiled and then pulled out a small pair of scissors to remove the tags. Penny put her other clothes in a bag with the tags from her new ones and turned to Leonard. "Okay… THAT was fun… now all we need is a new pair of flip flops".

Leonard stopped in his tracks. "WE?!"

Penny stopped and turned. "Oh… don't worry… the new shoes are on me… you can't buy EVERYTHING!" They then went to the shoe section and Penny found the "perfect" pair of flip flops to go with her new outfit. "Okay Sweetie… we're done… you can take me home now…"

Leonard smiled and nodded. He wasn't sure if he would EVER get over Penny calling him Sweetie. It always sounded way more personal and familiar to him than he assumed she meant it… but it made him smile every time she did it.

* * *

The next few weeks went along really fast for them. It was pretty much like the year before… only this summer they seemed to spend a lot more time around the farm instead of hanging around the Mall or meeting with her friends. Leonard had nothing to complain about because without there being outside influences or even the possibility of meeting someone from school… he had Penny all to himself. He never even suggested they go to the comic book store… not even once.

Penny was about as happy as she could be… they spent time with the horses and went on picnics up in the back fields and even went swimming in the pond by the house. Penny made a particular effort to stay away from the cabin or the fishing pond up there. They were nice… and she loved them… but she just had some memories she wanted not to deal with.

One afternoon, Penny and Leonard were alone at the farm and went swimming in the pond. After a nice relaxing swim, where they pretty much just floated and tread water close to each other while they talked about everything and nothing… they found themselves on the porch swing drinking lemonade. Suddenly they were just swinging slowly to and fro… each in their own thoughts… Every once in a while Leonard would look over and smile at Penny just a bit nervously. Penny would in turn look back shyly and smile. All at once, Leonard leaned over and kissed Penny. At first, Penny was surprised and her eyes went wide. She then thought that it felt good and she closed her eyes and probed Leonard's lips with her tongue suggesting they become more passionate in their kiss. It took Leonard a little while to figure out what Penny was doing before he realized and let her tongue in to mingle with his. Penny then wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck and they continued to kiss.

Penny broke the kiss when she felt her chest start to heave. To her surprise, Leonard seemed to be affected in the same way. Penny then bit on her lover lip and made a decision. She stood from the swing and offered Leonard her hand. He didn't know what was happening, but followed her lead just the same. Penny led them to her bedroom and kicked the door closed as Leonard entered the room… Penny then brought them to the bed and crawled on top. Leonard followed as Penny held out her arms. They had been on the porch a while, so their bathing suits were dry. Penny grabbed Leonard by the sides of his face and kissed him deeply. Leonard responded by grabbing Penny's hips and bringing them closer to his own. There was nothing between them except for the thin layers of cloth that made up their bathing suits.

Leonard re-positioned himself alongside Penny with their legs entangled. He moved his hands from her hips up her torso and very close to her breasts. Leonard carefully glided his hands over her breasts. They were soft and smooth, feeling her hard erect nipples though the material tight to her breasts. He was very gentle, not knowing how Penny would react. When she moaned softly as he felt her hard left nipple through her bra, he broke the kiss to get a breath. "This is REALLY happening…"

Penny was actively running her hands all over his chest and arms. "Shhh... Sweetie… no talking…" Penny then took off Leonard's glasses and folded them shut and placed them on the night stand.

Leonard took another breath. "We're gonna have sex!"

Just at that moment… Denise came into the house and called out. "Anyone Home?" MOM? Penny?"

Penny pushed Leonard away… something that was not easy or even wanted. "Shit!... YEAH!" She could hear Denise start to climb the stairs. Fortunately, in the last throws of pregnancy, Denise wasn't moving too fast these days. Penny turned to Leonard and softly pounded on his chest. "Sit up… sit up!"

Leonard was brought out of his euphoric haze and sat up. Not realizing the full effects of this rather amorous make out session. Leonard had a sizable tent in his shorts. Penny could hear Denise coming down the hall and could also see the problem Leonard had. She looked around for something near and could only find her bear Liam. She quickly grabbed Liam and not so gently… placed it over Leonard's groin. While at the same time… handing him his glasses.

Denise came into the room to see two scantily clothed teens… both with messed up hair… Penny with clearly erect nipples showing through her bra… and Leonard with glasses partially askew and a stuffed bear jammed into his crotch. The scene was all too funny. Denise smiled widely. "Hey there… Leonard… how's it hangin?" Knowing full well that behind poor little Liam… there was very little "hangin" going on.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Denise… why are you here?"

Denise looked at her sister's chest. "Was there a breeze up here? A COOL breeze? Cause it looks like there was a cool breeze… the girls there are pretty excited."

Penny squinted her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest while Leonard turned a shade very close to the bear that was covering him. "DENISE!" WHY… ARE… YOU… HERE!"

Denise giggled. "Frank doesn't want me to be alone… on account that I'm overdue… so I figured I would come over and see how you were doing… and by what I can see… you were doing… VERY… WELL! I think I'll just go get a lemonade… care to join me?" Denise then went back down stairs and out onto the porch, taking a seat in the swing.

Penny turned to Leonard and put her head on his shoulder. "I am SO sorry".

Leonard removed Liam from his lap now that everything was under control. "It's okay… we should probably get down stairs though… if we don't… she's going to have some more ammunition to use when you're Mom gets home.

Penny and Leonard came down to the porch and poured each other a glass of lemonade while taking seats in two chairs that were not next to each other.

* * *

Henrietta and Wyatt came home from shopping in town to find their daughters on the porch with Leonard. Henrietta smiled. She knew Penny was spending quite a bit of time with Leonard these days but she managed to keep him to herself and actually interacted with the other family members only rarely and usually only as he was leaving. Seeing Leonard on the porch made her think that she would get the boy to agree to stay for dinner. Maybe then she could wheedle out of him just what was going on between him and her youngest daughter.

Wyatt passed the kids on the porch on his way into the house with an armful of groceries. He reached out as he passed Leonard and patted him on the shoulder. "Good to see ya… son…" He then went inside the house.

Henrietta smiled as she came up the stairs. "It's so nice to see you Leonard… how would you like to stay for dinner?"

Denise giggled. "He wants to stay alright… but maybe not for dinner…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Mom".

Henrietta smiled at her daughter. "Sweetie… I don't mean anything by it… it's just the polite thing to ask… and it's getting to be that time… Why don't you girls come inside and help".

Penny slid off her chair and followed her mother inside. Denise got up and stood. Holding her belly. "DAMMIT!"

Henrietta turned. "Denise… don't worry… we won't ask too much of you".

Denise looked up at her mother with a frightened look on her face. "MOM?"

Henrietta looked down and could see a wet spot between her daughter's legs. She turned to the house. "WYATT ROBERT PETTERSSON! YOU GET YOURSELF OUT HER RIGHT NOW!"

Wyatt came running out onto the porch with Penny quick at his side. "What in tarnation!... OHhhh!"

Denise was crying. "Somebody has to get Frank".

Wyatt thought. "He's up in Lincoln at the auction… he won't be back till the morning."

Denise, Penny and Henrietta all yelled at the same time. "MOM?… DAD!... WYATT!"

Wyatt looked at the three women and the young boy in front of him. "Right… I'll go get Frank… Leonard… You'll need to get the girls to the Hospital. Henny… you tend to Denise... and Penny... Well… just make sure they get there…"

The five of them climbed down the porch steps. Henrietta and Wyatt helping Denise down as Leonard went for the car and Penny went to get their other clothes. Denise was in the back seat with her mother when Penny ran down the steps with a bag of her and Leonard's clothes. Wyatt was already on his way to Lincoln to get Frank.

* * *

The ride to the Hospital was tense to say the least. Denise was crying, Henrietta was trying to calm her down, Penny was yelling to go faster and Leonard was trying to get them all to the Hospital safely.

The next few hours weren't so anxious. Being that it was Denise's first child, she was taking her time giving birth. Penny and Leonard had changed their clothes as Henrietta signed her daughter into admitting. Denise didn't want to be left alone so she asked both Penny and her Mother to stay with her. That left Leonard to be alone in the waiting room to browse through the few magazines that they had there.

* * *

During a break, Penny saw Leonard trying to get comfortable in a corner seat picking through a magazine. She went quietly down to the gift store and found a Superman comic book. She had no idea if it was new or old or if Leonard had even read this particular one… she just thought he might like it better than the stuff in the waiting room. Penny came quietly up next to Leonard and sat down. She smiled and held out the comic. "You might like this better".

Leonard looked up. "Oh…Wow… thanks…" He was really surprised that Penny had done that for him. He smiled and then remembered why they were in the Hospital in the first place. "Ummm... how's things going?"

Penny shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Denise is all fidgety and swinging between crying and swearing… you know… Pretty much normal… for her…" Both Penny and Leonard chuckled.

Just then Frank and Wyatt came in and Frank went with Penny into the room where Denise was. Wyatt on the other hand stayed with Leonard in the waiting room.

Leonard looked up. "Sir… aren't you going to go see Denise?"

Wyatt looked confused and afraid. "A man's place during birth is in the waiting room… especially if the man is going to be a Grandfather. There's no need for me bein in there seein things a father of his baby girl that's havin a baby of her own shouldn't be seein". Leonard just smiled and nodded and went back to reading his comic.

* * *

A little while later, Penny and her mother came out into the waiting room and sat with Wyatt and Leonard. It was going to be a while more so they tried to get comfortable. Henrietta started to read magazines while Penny curled up and fell asleep with her head in Leonard's lap. Penny's mother just looked over every once in a while as Leonard softly stroked his fingers through Penny's hair and smiled. Those two kids were just so cute together.

Early in the morning, four sleeping family members were rustled out of a fitful sleep by a frantic new father. "He's here… he's here… Denise had the baby… he's a boy… Ben… we named him Ben…"

There was a big group hug. Before they left for home… they were permitted to see the baby and Denise for just a few minutes. Wyatt held back tears that Frank and Leonard couldn't as Penny and Henrietta marveled at their new grandson and nephew. Denise was far too tired to say too much and just held onto Frank's hand before they all went home to get some needed restful sleep.

Wyatt's truck wasn't big enough for four people, so Leonard drove Penny back to the farm. They drove in relative silence trying to take in all that had happened that day. Leonard drove with both hands on the wheel, and Penny fiddled with her hands in her lap. When they got to the farm, Penny quickly leaned over and gave Leonard a quick peck on the cheek and then hurried out of the car and up the steps to the house.

* * *

When Leonard finally got home, he walked into the foyer of the house and stubbed his toe on some luggage. He flipped on the switch and a shiver went up his spine. There was a monogram on the luggage. "B.H. M.D. PhD."


	41. Chapter 41

**Relationships... feelings... or just time together...**

 **Feelings between two people young and old... and what they mean. Questions that need to be answered for these two young people ... that I do not own.**

Penny went up to her room and crawled under her covers wanting very much to get some proper sleep. She threw off her pants and top leaving herself only clad in a pair of panties. It was how she slept most nights if she didn't have a tank top to put on. It was true though that Leonard tried to make her as comfortable as possible while they were waiting for news about Denise and the baby. It was so sweet of him to let her rest her head in his lab. That way, she didn't have to worry about laying on a cushion that had untold number of other people's butts on them…

Penny didn't actually think Leonard slept much at all… he just seemed to want to make sure she was comfortable. Leonard even ran his fingers through her hair massaging her head and soothing her and helping her get to sleep. It was actually very comfortable… although she would have preferred that he would have been sleeping too… spooned right behind her like the night she spent in his room.

Penny's eyes shot wide open. She then sat up and pulled up the covers over her chest. She bit her lower lip and chewed on her finger nail. What was THAT thought all about?… WHY was she thinking of Leonard… and especially Leonard sleeping with her?

It was true… that it felt different with him… She had actually slept with Leonard only the one time… and he was on top of the covers… but it was still different than when she had slept with other boys. She did sleep with Leonard… but it wasn't "sleeping" with him. Not in the way people thought. That twist of words always sounded a bit funny to her. What she did with Leonard was actual sleeping, but it wasn't what all the girls and boys called sleeping with someone. What they were talking about had very little actual "sleeping" involved.

Penny had not actually slept with Brad… just some close cuddling if they were out sitting by a tree up in the fields behind the barn. He did start to develop into someone that was a bit handsy, but he was very tentative, like he was feeling his way through their experiences… so to speak. And then when they were alone in the room in the cabin… there was absolutely NO SLEEPING of any kind. Timmy and she just fooled around… under the bleachers or in one of the music rooms or back stage in the auditorium. Although, Penny did use some of the tricks that Denise told her about on him... mostly for his benefit… sometimes it was messy, but he didn't seem to complain. But again… no sleeping. Curtis was different… she actually did "sleep" with him. But it never felt very comfortable. She was never really satisfied. There was always something that felt awkward. Even when they snuggled, it wasn't really snuggling… She never felt all wrapped up in his arms… and she would always pull her butt away just a little. To be perfectly honest, she never felt comfortable with any of those other boys.

With Leonard, even with just that one time… it was more comfortable… it was easier somehow… and tonight in his lap… it was just nice… but what did that mean? Why was it more comfortable with him? Why did she feel like she wanted to do it again? And if they did do it again… would it be with Leonard ON the covers again? Or more like it was with Curtis… like it might have been if Denise didn't come in and interrupt them? Penny slipped back down in her bed and reached for Liam. She held him close… right between her breasts. His fur was nice and soft on her bare skin… just like Leonard's hands… rubbing her belly and her back and up her sided toward her breasts… when they were in her bed… before Denise found them. "DAMMIT!"

Penny was now wide awake. She got up and pulled a t-shirt out of her drawer. She smoothed it down over her body… letting it fall to just barely covering her behind. Her Dad would roll his eyes, but he would have to put up with it. Penny needed a drink of water and being dressed in her t-shirt was certainly better than how she was dressed a few minutes ago. Penny quietly went down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and took it out to the porch after grabbing an afghan to wrap herself in if it was a little cool out. Penny stood by the railing of the porch and stared off in the direction of her old elementary school … where she would go and meet Leonard all those times.

* * *

Leonard went to his room quietly passing the den hoping that he would not run into his mother. He really didn't want to get into a long and protracted conversation about how he was wasting his time now that school had let out. The fact that Leonard was not already enrolled in some type of academic summer program was something that would be brought up to his Father and held over poor Uncle Floyd for not properly looking after Leonard.

Leonard closed the door to his room and stripped down to his boxer shorts and t-shirt. He sat on the edge of his bed and thought about what had happened the afternoon before. He could hardly believe what happened. He was in Penny's bed… WITH Penny… and they were kissing… how did that happen… exactly… he wasn't quite sure. He had leaned over and kissed her in the porch swing… and then before he knew it, he was in her bed and they were kissing…HARD… He held her as gently as he could… almost like she was going to break… Her skin was just SO soft and smooth… Even where she was covered by her bathing suit was soft and smooth… Her firm bottom and her perky breasts… all so soft and smooth.

Sure, he had thoughts of other girls… mostly because he couldn't have… or more correctly… wouldn't let himself have those thought about Penny… What would he have done if he tried to have some kind of a relationship that wasn't just friends with her and she laughed at him? She was his best… and for a while… his ONLY friend… he couldn't jeopardize that… But yesterday afternoon… he DID think those things that he tried to suppress. Those things that he tried to think about Karen… and even Kathy… They were more his type… everyone said so… The trouble was… he never really thought about Kathy the same way he felt about Penny… He didn't even think of Karen the same way he thought about Penny… not really…

Penny was the one that brought him up to HER room… It wasn't just his idea… Penny must have had the same feelings… she didn't say it… neither did he… but they were in her bed… kissing… and he wanted to go further… do more… and Penny wasn't stopping him… Her hands were roaming over his body just like his were roaming over her body… and she was SO soft.

Leonard had to reposition himself after thinking about Penny. It was just like yesterday afternoon when Denise found Penny and him in her room… on her bed… with Penny's bear in his crotch. He stood and repositioned his shorts. He thought about their evening in the waiting room… how soft Penny's hair was as he ran his fingers through it when she was on his lap… he thought about how Penny bought him that comic book. That was so sweet of her. He thought of her very soft snoring as she lay on his lap throughout the night. He never felt like this about a girl before. Sure he liked Karen… but not like THIS… Leonard went over to his window looking out toward their old elementary school. That very same school he would eagerly wait to see if Penny would come around the corner with that bright smile and beautiful green eyes.

* * *

Henrietta Pettersson sat at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of tea while her husband handled a beer. "So Wyatt… you old coot… there's another generation to start thinking about now…"

Wyatt smiled as he put his beer down and took up his wife's hand. "I'm not so old that I can't remember when I first held that baby girl of ours… You were pretty young then… all worried about how we were going to make due…" Wyatt picked up his wife's hand and gave it a kiss. "Now you're just pretty!"

Henrietta smiled and looked down… not wanting to show that she was just a little embarrassed by her husband's praise of how well she kept herself up over the years. "You stop that that kind of talk… I'm a Grandmother now…"

Wyatt chuckled. "Kenny's gonna be twelve soon… he's a handful… he'll be one to keep us young… or send us to an early grave... and I'm not so old that I don't remember how we wound up with three kids anyway." Wyatt reached under the table and squeezed his wife's knee with a bit of a sparkle in his eye.

Henrietta took her husband's hand from her knee and gave it a tender squeeze. "I'll bet you don't… and neither do I…" The glint in her eye was not lost on her husband. "But Penny's still awake… I can hear her walking around upstairs. And never mind about Kenny… We'll have to deal with him as the time arises. Penny's the next one to worry about… Did you see her tonight? She's never been closer to a boy… no matter who they were… There's something going on with her and Leonard… even if she doesn't want to admit it… and that's fine with me… she's been wild as of late with Curtis and Timmy… she doesn't need anyone else's influence… Leonard comes from good people. Penny's not so far from how Denise was acting when she was Penny's age."

Wyatt took another sip of his beer. "Fair enough… but don't look to that Mother of Leonard's for any good standing... anything good from his family I see commin from his Uncle... or maybe his Father... It's true that Leonard is a good boy... But nothing good could come from that cold hearted bitch of a Mother." Wyatt saw the disapproving look on his wife's face. "I'm sorry for the hard talk Sweetheart... especially on this special day... but I stand by my words. Now about this other matter we're talking about... this is not settled… our room is on the other side of the house from Penny's and having a grandchild has got me thinkin… We shouldn't waste what time we have together."

Henrietta smiled at her husband and put her tea cup in the sink to be washed later. She pulled her husband into a soft hug, kissed him gently and then interlocked her fingers with his and led him up the back stairs so as not to make so much noise getting up to their bedroom.

* * *

Beverly Hofstadter M.D. Phd. Sat remaking her cup of tea after the first one was cold. "Really Lyndon… there is no sane reasoning behind Leonard wasting his summer traipsing around with these country bumpkins rather than pursuing higher academic opportunities."

Floyd lit his pipe and placed it down next to his coffee. "For God's sake Beverly… the boy needs some time away from his studies… socialization is just as important in the boy's life development as academics. The world does not operate in a vacuum. He's opened up quite a bit from when he first came here."

Beverly turned her head away from the annoying sound of Floyd's voice to her husband. "Lyndon… you really must get better help".

Lyndon rubbed the ruffled brow of his forehead and slowly massaged his aching temples. "Beverly… why are you here?"

Beverly Hofstadter looked plainly toward her husband. "Why… for the symposium on child rearing studies and principles… in Lincoln… of course… Honestly… do you not keep up on the more pertinent goings on in the scientific community?"

Floyd chuckled in derision. "In all that is good and decent… Beverly… What does that have to do with poor Leonard here in this house?"

Beverly huffed. "Nothing… per se… in this house… the symposium is in Lincoln… and I will be leaving shortly. Rather than subjecting myself to the tedious task of enduring your incessant ramblings… I have contracted with a taxi to take me to Lincoln. In the time of travel, I can hone my responses to any questions these Neanderthals out here in the Mid-West can conjure. No offence Lyndon… I had, however, hoped to see Leonard to evaluate just how much more advanced he has become in his studies. I have graphed his advancements all throughout the years and it occurred to me that when removed from a purely academically oriented atmosphere and placed in this… hodgepodge of mediocrity… that there might be a diminution of his intellect."

Lyndon looked to his wife. "I assure you that Leonard is no worse for wear".

Beverly sipped her tea. "The validity of your assessment of what academically could be considered "Not worse for wear" loses substance when you consider your field of expertise… Anthropology… honestly…"

Both Lyndon and Floyd were overjoyed to hear the toot of a horn from the driveway. The two men quickly stood and took Beverly each by an arm. "Heavens… look at the time… It must be your taxi. It is a shame that we cannot continue the conversation. Leonard will certainly be heartbroken that he missed you."

Beverly could hardly get a word in edgewise as she was unceremoniously removed from her chair and quickly brought down the hall. Floyd rushed ahead and opened the door to a waiting cab driver to whom he handed one of Beverly's bags. Quickly scooping up the second bag, Floyd tucked it into the trunk of the cab and opened the passenger side rear door for Beverly to be placed in by her husband. Lyndon wasted no time in depositing Beverly into the seat and quickly closing the door.

After giving the cab driver the agreed upon fare to Lincoln along with a sizable tip, Lyndon and Floyd bid Beverly Hofstadter a wave good bye. Lyndon watched as the taxi went down the street. shaking his head in a state of disbelief. He felt the comforting hand that Floyd placed on his shoulder as the two men turned and went into the house. Perhaps a good snifter of brandy was in order.

* * *

Penny was more awake at this moment this early in the morning than she could ever remember. It was true that it was a long night waiting for Denise to have her baby and she did get some sleep lying in Leonard's lap in the waiting room… but it wasn't because of the rest she got that made her awake. She seemed to be filled with thoughts of Leonard… and not the same kind of thoughts that she normally had of spending fun times with him… as friends. These thoughts always went back to thoughts of Brad… and Curtis… and Timmy. Thoughts of what she had done with them… and what she might want to do with Leonard… Why did her thoughts of Leonard have to go in this direction? He was her friend… it was different with him.

Penny needed to think more and standing around in a skimpy pair of panties with nothing on but a t-shirt was not gonna do it. She went back to her room and found a pair of jeans and tucked her t-shirt into them and pulled her hair into a quick ponytail. She then grabbed a pair of flip flops and ran down the stairs and outside before her parents could ask her where she was going. Penny thought about just taking Buttercup for a ride bare back… it was something she hadn't done lately because of her junior rodeo training. She decided that she would let Buttercup be for now… she really just needed to think… Penny started to go down the drive path just thinking and walking.

It was pretty early in the morning and she thought that she was walking in the same direction that she did when she was a little girl and she would be holding onto Denise's hand as they made their way to Penny's Elementary School before Denise would let her off to go to Middle School. Penny thought back to those days and then to the days she would walk to the same school just to find Leonard sitting at "their" table before he got his license and drove everywhere. It felt like a comfortable walk one she didn't have to think about… because she was all wrapped up in thinking about her and Leonard.

Penny walked on and tried to make sense of her feelings. She then thought about what she had felt for the other boys she went out with. Every time she got close to a boy… they wanted to do things… with each other… private things… And every time she did these things with them… she felt different about them… and not necessarily in a good way…

With Brad… she was so confused, she seemed to push him away and then he started all the lies… Like what they had done was more important to him that she was…

With Timmy… she had felt different and wanted to do more stuff… but not the same as what he wanted to do… and then when she felt maybe she should… he went and found Valerie… She wasn't as important to him as the things he wanted to do…

Then with Curtis… he was so sweet at the beginning… never really pushing her. Maybe because he knew eventually she would do more stuff… She certainly had that reputation… spread by Brad and Timmy… no doubt. But she felt it was different with Curtis and they had that special night by the pond… in the soft grass… But even that relationship broke up… EVERY one of her boyfriend relationships… BROKE up… Was there something wrong with her? Was it HER fault? Would she EVER have a relationship that way with a boy that WOULDN'T break up? Penny found herself stopped in front of her old Elementary School just standing still… almost afraid to go one more step.

* * *

Leonard watched out his window as he saw his mother actually PLACED into the back of the taxi that had pulled up and tooted its horn. It appeared as though his Father and Uncle did all they could to make sure his Mother was dispatched as quickly as possible… Why was she here? What would she be needing in Nebraska that she couldn't find better in New Jersey? She had always spoken with such disdain for the "back woods" people of the Mid-West, like they were some kind of inferior people to the schooled elite of the North East.

Leonard wanted to know the answers, but he really didn't want to ask the questions. Somehow, he felt that his Mother's dealings in Nebraska had something to do with himself. And that was something he didn't want to entertain. The last time Beverly Hofstadter found herself in Nebraska was the Day she carted Leonard off back to New Jersey. Probably the worst day of his life… and that included almost dying when he fell below the ice at Penny's Farm.

PENNY!... That was what he was thinking about… That was why he was looking out the window in the first place. What did all this mean? What they were doing the afternoon before… Or did it mean anything at all? Penny was his best friend and he didn't want to jeopardize that in any way. He needed to think this through some more. He needed some real quiet… somewhere he could be alone.

Leonard pulled on some jeans and sneakers. He made his way down the stairs and out the front door before his Father or Uncle Floyd could corner him. He needed to get some things straight in his head and straight between himself and Penny before he dealt with his Mother and why she was in Nebraska.

Leonard found himself walking in deep thought. He thought about Penny and their friendship… what they had done together before yesterday and what they had done or at least started to do yesterday. He thought about Penny and Timmy... and Penny and Curtis… and he thought about how different he was compared to those guys… and why someone like Penny would EVER be interested in someone like himself when she could have someone like them…

Suddenly, Leonard found himself standing in front of the table he sat at whenever he met Penny behind the school. He sat down and looked out over the playground that held so many memories… the swings… the monkey bars… the field where they would play tag… and how Penny would let him catch her… even though she never admitted she let him…

* * *

Penny took a deep breath. She seemed to find herself always coming to this place... this special place where she felt comfortable. From when she was a little girl… she always felt happy here. It was where she first met Leonard… and where she met him again… when he came back from New Jersey… It was "their" place…

Penny finally took some steps and went around the back of the building… When she turned the corner… there he was… just like always… sitting at "their" table…

Penny bit on her lower lip not expecting to find anyone here… "Leonard?"


	42. Chapter 42

**Starting Slow**

 **Some time together for this sweet couple (that I do not own).**

Leonard looked up quickly at the almost whisper he heard. He saw Penny standing just at the corner of the school building. "Hi…"

Penny was taken a little by surprise seeing Leonard sitting at the table. "Hi…"

Leonard didn't expect to see anybody that he knew at the school. It was why he walked here… so he could be alone and think. "Hi…"

Penny stepped closer to Leonard and held up her hand. "Hi?"… um… can we talk?"

Leonard stepped closer to Penny and took her out-held hand. "Sure".

Penny stepped the final step separating them and leaned in for a hug. "Thanks".

Leonard pulled Penny close but not harsh... a little surprised by the hug. He held her gently. "It's okay". Leonard couldn't think of anything to say. Something felt different… his heart was beating so fast… nothing good ever happened when he felt like this… He was usually running away from someone that was bullying him. Running away was one of his go to responses. What could Penny want to talk about… a million things were running through his head… things about yesterday… in the pond… on the swing… in Penny's bed… being caught by Denise… Did her parents know?... Oh GOD! Wyatt had a gun!... Should the two of them have done any of that?

Penny closed her eyes as Leonard held her. There it was… again… that "comfortable" feeling. But at the same time… apprehension… What did all this mean? Penny had her arms below Leonard's… her hands around his sides and on his back… her head leaning on his shoulder next to his neck… She didn't want to move… she somehow felt … "Right"… standing there in Leonard's arms… but still it felt a little strange… or different… from any of the other boys she let get this close. She tried to say something… but no words came to mind… Penny then let out a slow breath."Sigh…"

Leonard smiled at the closeness. "This isn't really much of a talk… now is it?" Not for a second did Leonard think of letting go of Penny.

Penny stepped back and while keeping her head down, looked up at Leonard with the most beautiful green eyes and gave him a slightly crooked smile. "Very funny…" Penny then let go of Leonard and climbed up onto the table and sat with her legs crossed.

Leonard climbed up onto the table and sat cross legged facing Penny. Each of them were fiddling with their hands, trying to think of what they wanted to say. Neither of them expected to find anyone at the table. They just wanted some alone time so they could think about what had happened between them and what they were going to do about what happened.

Everything that happened after Leonard leaned over and kissed Penny the day before happened quickly with little thought and absolutely no discussion. They just seemed to find each other in each other's arms… probing each other's bodies while continuing to kiss. The biggest question in their minds right now was... what would have happened if Denise hadn't shown up when she did? Would they have taken the next step?

Leonard could see that even though Penny had suggested they talk, she was not really initiating anything. She just seemed to furrow her brow and chew on her lower lip. Leonard took her hands and held them. "Ummm… so what do we do now?"

Penny rubbed her thumbs across the back of Leonard's hands. She shrugged and peered in his direction. "I don't know…"

After another short silence, Leonard tried again. "Do you want to do something?"

Penny shrugged again. "I don't know". There was another silent period before Penny looked up. "Do you want to do something?"

Leonard looked back. "That depends on what we're talking about… We do lots of stuff… we go to the comic book store and we go on picnic's and play video games… go to the Mall and buy you stuff… or just shop for stuff you like… and get ice cream… and a burger… or fries… sit on your porch or spend time with your animals…"

Penny rolled her eyes but secretly found his rambling adorable. "Leonard… you know what I mean…"

Leonard took a breath. "Yeah… it's just that… we don't really so much… do anything like what we did yesterday… What about you?"

Penny huffed. "Leonard! You keep not answering… I need to know what you feel…"

Leonard turned and hung his legs off the side of the table. Looking down, he tried harder to answer. "Obviously… I would like to do more… stuff… not ALL the stuff… not right now… but it was nice… what happened yesterday."

Penny smiled. "It was… wasn't it?" She turned and sat next to Leonard.

Leonard smiled. "It was… it was just funny that you wanted to do it with me…" Suddenly Leonard looked over. "You did WANT to didn't you?... I mean… with me?"

Penny looked confused. "What? What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to do it with you? And if I didn't … why would I have pretty much DONE it… no matter what you hear at school... I'm not some cheap wh…"

Leonard's eyes went wide. "PENNY… PENNY… Stop!... of course you're not… it's just… you're you… and I'm not..."

Penny cocked her head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Leonard could see that Penny was getting upset. "Penny… you're gorgeous… and popular… and outgoing… and I'm… well… just … me…" Leonard could see that Penny was still listening, but not any calmer. "It's why Timmy and you... well… we had talk and you really belonged more with him…"

Penny sat up straighter. "You had a talk?... you and Timmy... about me… and Timmy thought that he was better than you?"

Leonard waved his hands. "No… no… not Timmy… it was me…"

Penny's jaw fell. "It was you?! You thought that Timmy was better for me? And you decided that… me and him should go together?... without asking me?!"

Leonard could see Penny getting angrier. "Penny… it's just that."

Penny swung around quickly looking at Leonard. "It's just that what… Leonard? It's just that what I might think isn't important?... It's just that you two… MEN… get to decide WHO goes out with POOR little ME?!... Because you know better than I do?" Penny hopped off the table and crossed her arms and strode quickly over to the swings and sat facing away from Leonard.

Leonard sat on the table thinking about what was happening… could he have been wrong all along? Should it have been HIM that went out with Penny in the first place? Could she actually be attracted to someone like him? Someone that wasn't tall… or muscular… or athletic…" Things just got a lot more complicated… a million more things were now coursing through his head. Leonard hopped off the table and slowly made his way over to the swings trying to form some thoughts. He walked up behind Penny and placed a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her pull away.

Penny looked up at him tears in her eyes even though she still looked angry. "How could you DO that? Do I mean that little to you? I thought we were friends… BEST friends even!... then you just go and throw me away? Without even asking? Because you thought Timmy was better than you?"

Leonard was stuck for words. "I just thought…"

Penny stood up. And poked Leonard in the chest with what felt like a finger made out of steel. "NO… that's the problem... you're so smart… always doing so good in school… what do you do? Use up all your thinking in school… and then don't have any left for when you get home?"

Leonard didn't have a real answer to Penny's question. "It's just that you're so pretty… and nice… and popular… every one … all the guys especially… they're all over you… even if you are just alone with me… when we're together… Its like I'm not even there... and I'm not any of that… I never have been… well… nice… I suppose… but certainly not popular… just the opposite actually… and no one would ever classify me as handsome… I'm average at best…"

Penny balled her fists in frustration. "Ughhh… don't do this…"

Leonard put up his hands. "Penny… this is my problem… not yours… I have to deal with it… not you…"

Penny took a deep breath. "Leonard… stop… your my friend… my very best friend… I like you okay? You must know that… sometimes you drive me crazy!"

Leonard looked surprised. "You like me? … Like… like me… like me?"

Penny stepped closer. "Yes Leonard… I Like you… like you… but…"

Leonard looked down. "Ahhh… there's a but…"

Penny tried to smile. Leonard… it's not a bad thing… I'm attracted to you… you're a great guy… it's just I've been in some bad relationships…"

Leonard scuffed his toe on the ground. "I understand…"

Penny started to get angry again. "What exactly do you "UNDERSTAND"? purposefully using air quotes. "I haven't said anything yet… You're doing it again!... What I think… MATTERS… what I feel… MATTERS… I don't know why this is so difficult for someone that is so FRIGGIN smart!... You had no right telling Timmy he could HAVE me… Did you EVER think that I would have rather picked YOU?... You HAVE no right in ASSUMING what is best for me… not then… and not now! And you have to stop putting yourself down." Penny could see that Leonard was closing in on himself. He looked like he wanted to say something. Penny took Leonard's hands. "Leonard… what are we gonna do?"

Leonard looked up. "What... umm... What if we start over…"

Penny scrunched her nose. "What?"

Leonard squeezed her hands. "Start over… like from the start… so there was never a Timmy… or a Curtis…"

Penny dropped Leonard's hands and mumbled under her breath. "Or a Brad…"

Leonard actually heard her. "Okay… sure… or a Brad…"

Penny smiled. "How do we do that?"

Leonard smiled back and held out his right hand… "Hi… my name is Leonard… Leonard L… Leonard Hofstadter…"

Penny's eyes sparkled. "Okay…" She took his right hand with hers. "I'm Penelope… Penelope Ann Pettersson… with two tee's and two esses… you can call me Penny…"

Leonard giggled. "Hi Penny… would you like to go for some ice cream?... I'll have some sorbet… but you can have some ice cream…"

Penny smiled. "That would be really nice… I would love to…"

Leonard suddenly frowned. "We'll have to walk… I forgot to bring my car".

Penny pulled Leonard in for a hug. "That would be even better…" She then took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers… They then started off to town… where they could get some ice cream.

* * *

Penny and Leonard sat across from one another in a booth in the ice cream parlor. Penny had a double fudge sundae, which she remembered to take little bites of so she wouldn't get chocolate all over herself, and Leonard got a raspberry sorbet. Penny smiled and looked at Leonard. She wanted to ask a question. "So… if we are actually gonna do this…"

Leonard suddenly sat straighter in his seat. "Do what… like… go out?"

Penny smiled at Leonard's apprehension. "Relax… yes… go out… You really should know some things… about me… and the other boys…"

Leonard put his spoon down. "Penny... it doesn't matter…"

Penny frowned a bit. "It matters to me… some of the stuff you heard is true and some of it is just lies…"

Leonard smiled, he could see that Penny was struggling with something. "Penny… we're starting over… remember? No Timmy… and no Curtis…" He could see Penny start to say something. "And no Brad…" Penny's smile came back. "There shouldn't even be anything of what happened in your room… this is a fresh start… new friends… best friends… or more."

Penny smiled. "Okay… but that means we have to start at the beginning… and go slow… I don't want to do anything to screw it up… Like maybe it did with Curtis… or Timmy… or Brad… We're already friends… and I don't want to lose that… you really mean a lot to me and I lost you once before… when your Mom took you away… I don't want to do anything to make it weird between us. And by weird… you really have to not listen to or think about anything Curtis or Brad say about me."

Leonard looked confused. "O…Kay?" The smile on Penny's face was enough explanation for him. "But I have to tell you… my Mother is visiting from New Jersey… I saw her bags when we got back from the hospital…"

Penny froze in her spot. "Why would she be here? You're not leaving?"

Leonard could see the stark fright in Penny's eyes. He didn't know just why Beverly had shown up unexpected… and he didn't want to fuel Penny's fears. "No… No… of course not… well to be truthful… I really don't know why she's here. All I saw was my Dad and Uncle Floyd shoving her into a taxi this morning before I went to the school."

They finished their desserts and Penny took Leonard's arm and leaned into him when the got up to leave. "Good riddance to her… she may be your Mom… but I don't like her".

The new couple left the ice cream parlor hand in hand and went back to Penny's house. They spent a leisurely afternoon walking in the fields behind the barn and sitting on the porch swing. It came to be the late afternoon and Leonard stood from the swing forcing Penny to get up with him. It had been a long night with Denise and her baby and a slightly stressful morning. The relaxing afternoon was just what they needed to calm everything down. But it had come to the time when Leonard should be getting back home. He was sure that there was something brewing back there. If there wasn't… why was his Mother in Nebraska?

Leonard looked into Penny's eyes. Somehow, they looked more beautiful than he ever saw them. "Well… I guess I should be getting home… " He smiled and started to walk away before he felt a tug on his arm.

Penny pulled him back to her. "I asked that we take it slow… but we're still boyfriend and girlfriend." She then pulled him in for a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The immediate blush that came over Leonard's face was a little surprising to her but still filled her with a warmth she hadn't felt with her other boyfriends.

Leonard suddenly had a spring in his step and practically bounded down the steps and down the drive walking home. He would have a whole different set of circumstances to ponder on his way home.

* * *

Penny turned around to see the smiling face of her mother behind the porch door screen. She flopped back down into the swing and put her face in her hands.

Henrietta came out onto the porch and giggled. "Boyfriend and girlfriend huh?"

Penny sat back and sighed loudly. "MOM!"

Henrietta now chuckled. "It's okay Sweetie… you didn't let that cat out of the bag… it's been pretty apparent to just about everybody… except yourself of course. Now go get washed up… we need to get back to the hospital and see my grandson."

* * *

Penny sat on the bed next to Denise as Denise fed her new son. Penny winced. "Does that hurt?"

Denise smiled down at her baby. "It's not really all that different from when Frank goes at-em… you should know by now…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Ewww"… she was about to ask something more when her mother came in holding a coffee for herself and a soda for Penny.

Henrietta smiled. "There are my babies… all three of you…"

Penny and Denise both turned to their mother. "MOM… we're not babies".

Henrietta watched as Denise tried to burp little Benny… with little luck. "Here give him to me while you get yourself put back together… your Father is coming right along and as progressive as he thinks he is… I'm pretty sure he's not ready to see his daughter's boobs... no matter what she's doing with them." Denise put herself back in her gown and sat up in the bed. Henrietta smiled. "Has Penny told you about her new boyfriend?" Penny rolled her eyes.

Denise looked to Penny who tried to look away. "It had better be Leonard… Geez… he's been pining after you since you were six years old..." Denise smiled slyly at her sister. "And then after yesterday…."

Penny turned red. "Denise…! So what if it is… what's it to you?"

Henrietta looked at her grandson after he gave her a big burp. "That's my little man..." She smiled at Denise and gave Penny a wicked grin. "You should have seen the two of them asleep on the porch swing… all snoodled up together… so cute. And that's nothing… they were walking hand in hand all afternoon…" Denise looked over to Penny and smiled sweetly at her squeezing her hand. Penny just blushed a little and smiled back.

Wyatt walked in as his wife was handing his grandson back to his mother, taking a seat on the other side of Denise. Kenny was right behind… looking for all he was worth that this was absolutely the worst place to be. "Well now… isn't this a picture. My girls all lined up".

* * *

Penny and the family went back to the farm and Penny went up to her room. She didn't want to have to deal with any of her mother's questions about Leonard... although her mother was right… they were pretty close with each other all afternoon, almost never letting go of each other. For a little while, Penny wasn't sure just how long, she had fallen asleep sitting up against Leonard's chest with his arms wrapped around her as they leaned up against the old oak tree in the field. It had always been one of Penny's favorite places. When she woke up, Penny found that they had actually laid down in the grass and Leonard was spooning her from behind… Just like the time they were in his bed... with his hand around her waist. Penny had never taken the other boys to that particular spot… something she was just realizing… Penny reached for Liam and brought him to her chest and giving him a kiss on the top of his curly pink hair then holding him close to her breasts and falling asleep. "Good night Leonard."

* * *

Leonard had gotten home and saw that his Mother's bags were not in the hallway. That could be a very bad thing if she had stayed. It would mean that she moved her things upstairs and she would be around for a while. Leonard went further into the house and called for his father. "Father?"

Uncle Floyd called from the kitchen where he was sipping a cup of tea. "Ah… Leonard… I'm afraid that your father has taken leave." Leonard looked confused, he had expected to find both his parents waiting for him when he got home from Penny's. Floyd put down his cup. "Might I expect that you spent the afternoon with that lovely Pettersson girl?" Leonard nodded. "Fine… that's wonderful. Leyland decided that he would attend the lecture your Mother was giving in Lincoln… That's why she had come here. The Symposium starts tomorrow morning… She left early this day to make sure she would have a proper preparation".

Leonard nodded again, understanding now why his mother had come to Nebraska. "Why didn't she just fly in to Lincoln? Did she want to see me?"

Floyd picked up his tea and sipped thinking how to measure his response. "Well… she did mutter something about your senior year at High School… and some infernal graphing of your academic advancement while back in New Jersey. Then something about your application to a real University in Princeton as she was leaving. No matter… She is off to Lincoln and you are safely here".

The two sat and had a light supper of soup and sandwiches while Leonard relayed the happenings of the last two days of Denise's giving birth and the talk he had with Penny. Omitting any mention of being caught by Denise in Penny's room or any of the more intimate things that Penny and he had done.

Floyd was more than pleased that his nephew had made a friend and now this friend had become his girlfriend. Before Floyd could get more involved in the workings of intimacy and explaining them to Leonard, Leonard had said his good night and proceeded to go off to his room.

* * *

Leonard got to his room and set up his video game. It wasn't one that was particularly violent, opting instead for one that had hidden treasures that needed to be found. Leonard found himself walking his character somewhat aimlessly through its virtual realm… not actually accomplishing anything as Leonard thought of Penny and the day they had once they had gotten back to the farm. Penny had taken him up to one of the fields and they sat down next to an old oak tree and Penny had fallen asleep on his chest. It had been a particularly challenging evening and morning that day, causing both of them to be tired. Leonard looked down at Penny as she softly snored on his chest and decided… after a particularly long yawn… that he could use a little nap himself. Leonard scooched the two of them down… surprised as to not waking Penny… then lay close behind her and wrapping one arm around her waist. The thought and memory of Penny's soft body so close to his own sent him off into a quick and content sleep.

* * *

As the summer drew on, Penny and Leonard spent many days and much time together. They became closer and learned many things about each other.

Penny decided that Leonard should learn to ride a horse. That way, they could ride across the fields and explore all the parts of the farm. There were nice trails through the woods that were only accessible by foot and horseback. There was even a small beautiful waterfall way back in the woods with a swimming hole. Penny brought one of her Dad's older horses into the corral. It happened to be Buttercup's father. He was old enough that he was pretty tame. Even Kenny could ride him.

Leonard stood on the ground and looked up at the horse. From his point of view, Titan looked enormous. In reality, he was a middle height quarter horse. Penny showed Leonard how to saddle him and then brought over the mounting block. She thought that it would be easier for him. Right next to Titan was Buttercup. She had grown some and she was now almost as tall as her father.

Leonard stood on the mounting block and Penny took his left foot and put it in the stirrup. She then told Leonard to grab the saddle horn and pull up and swing his leg over the other side. Leonard wasn't so sure how this was going to come out and smiled weakly back at his girlfriend.

Unbeknownst to the teens, Penny's mother and sister were watching as things unfolded. They had come out onto the porch and took particular interest in what was going on in the coral. Denise had Benny perched on her hip as Wyatt came up behind them both with a cup of coffee.

Leonard tried to do what he was told and grabbed the saddle horn he pulled once… twice… and a third time… each time not making it high enough to get his leg over the top of Titan. For his part, Titan just looked bored with the whole process and only fidgeted slightly as Leonard and Penny tried their best to get Leonard properly saddled.

Penny turned to her boyfriend who was clearly embarrassed he couldn't get onto the horse. "Sweetie… why don't you take a breath of your inhaler thingy and then we can try again when you calm down a little." Leonard promptly took a puff from his inhaler and placed it back into his pocket. He then turned to the horse and put his foot into the stirrup. Penny and he both smiled when Leonard didn't need her help to accomplish that task.

Henrietta put her hand to her mouth watching this potential calamity. Denise buried her face into her son's shoulder to stifle a laugh and Wyatt just frowned at the whole process.

Leonard took a deep breath and pulled on the horn. Penny was determined to get her boyfriend up on the horse thinking if he failed again he would never want to try. Once Leonard pulled up, he pressed his left foot hard into the stirrup and Penny put both hands on his butt and pushed….

Leonard proceeded to be launched clear over Titan and yelped as Penny let out a scream when her boyfriend disappeared over the other side of the horse.

Penny was sure there was a sound from the porch and she turned quickly to see where it had come from. She saw no one on the porch but saw the screen door closing quickly. Wyatt had grabbed his wife and daughter and pulled them back through the door as Henrietta gasped and Denise let out a proper guffaw.

Fortunately, Penny had placed a couple of hay bales on the other side of Titan... kind of penning him in so he wouldn't step sideways when Leonard was trying to mount. Penny ran around the other side to see her boyfriend sitting on the edge of one of the hay bales brushing himself off… "Thanks for the help"

Denise looked at her mother and stated the obvious. "That was SO funny!"

Henrietta shushed her daughter as Wyatt quietly added. "It sure was. I hope the boy is okay… every time he does something new around here… he winds up in the Emergency Room." Again a stern "SUSH" came from his wife.

Penny immediately broke out into a laugh and pulled Leonard into a hug. It wasn't long before Leonard was back on the left side of Titan and placed his foot into the stirrup. He turned and pointed to Penny. "Stay there!". Penny smiled and chewed on her finger nail. Leonard took hold of the horn and pulled himself up… swinging his right leg over the back of Titan and landing in the saddle.

Leonard placed his other foot in the other stirrup and Penny hopped up on Buttercup. Leonard sat with a surprised look on his face as Penny smiled with pride. She handed Leonard the reins that were draped across Titan's mane and the two teens went for a leisurely ride off into the fields behind the barn. Penny knew it would be a while before Leonard was good enough to really ride, but this was just the start that she wanted.

Wyatt had long lost interest in the process and went back into the den. Denise and her mother smiled at each other and went to the kitchen for some tea.

* * *

Another thing that kept Penny and Leonard occupied was shooting. After being soundly defeated on his video game, Penny pouted as Leonard held out the bag of chips he had. Penny reluctantly took some and then got a sly smile on her face. "Okay… FINE! But tomorrow… we're gonna shoot real bullets… from real guns! Leonard just looked back in confusion and just a touch of horror.

After a conversation with Wyatt, Uncle Floyd was assured that he would oversee the children as they shot target practice at the certified shooting range. He was told that Penny was an excellent shot and Leonard would be properly schooled in safety prior to shooting anything.

Penny proceeded to hit the target and keep in the "ten ring" every shot. Leonard was less successful, but held his own for a beginner. After the session at the shooting range, Penny and Leonard found themselves back at the oak tree. Penny sat cross legged picking at the grass between her legs as Leonard just sat and watched her. "Have you ever shot any animals?"

Penny looked up. "You mean hunting?... yeah… but I made my Dad take the squirrel to the vet…"

Leonard was amazed that Penny could shoot that good and then was very surprised when Penny pulled him over and kissed him.

* * *

The summer progressed with them trading off things they liked to do. Leonard asked Penny's mother if it was alright to take Penny out into the fields to look at the summer constellations one evening. It was particularly clear night and Penny eagerly folded a blanket they would sit out on. Her mother packed a small picnic basket with snacks, fruit and drinks for them and whisked the two children off.

Penny was dressed in a one piece summer dress with spaghetti straps over her shoulders. It was particularly comfortable considering she couldn't wear a bra with it, and it was cotton… white with a cute pink floral print. It almost felt like pajamas. And of course, her favorite flip flops. Leonard wore his normal jeans, t-shirt and sneakers.

They found themselves at the oak tree which was quickly becoming their new favorite spot. Penny spread out the blanket and basket and then listened as Leonard told her about the summer constellations as they snacked. Leonard sat very close to Penny and spoke softly to her while pointing over her shoulder at the different stars. The sound of Leonard's voice was very soothing to her. But it was more than that… she started to get a warm feeling throughout her body. It was a new feeling for her.

Leonard's breath in her ear and on her neck, while warm… sent shivers up her spine. The effect the experience had on her was one she hadn't felt in quite a while… and only once really… that night in the grass with Curtis. Penny turned to Leonard and kissed him… fully on the lips… quickly deepening the kiss. Leonard responded in kind and admitted Penny's tongue to mingle with his own as he felt her running her tongue against his teeth. They soon found themselves lying on the blanket… Penny's fingers running through Leonard's curls and Leonard's hands creeping up the sides of Penny's body.

Leonard found the smooth soft feel of Penny's breasts as she let out a soft moan, deepening their kiss as she intertwined their legs. Leonard felt Penny's hard erect nipples under his hands through the smooth cotton covering her chest as she moved her hands under his t-shirt feeling his warm chest and then felt his hard erection through his jeans against her smooth naked thigh.

Penny suddenly got a picture of Curtis in her mind and what they did in the grass… she remembered how she didn't feel satisfied even though he clearly was… Penny then remembered the other times they had tried and she was not satisfied… it was never like Denise said it would be… not once… could it be happening again?... could she lose Leonard like she lost Curtis?... When Brad and her were together that day... it had all gone very wrong. Would that happen again with Leonard? Penny sat up… pushing against Leonard's chest and breathing heavily… as she felt a strange ache in her lower abdomen.

Leonard sat up also breathing heavily. It was happening... Penny was pushing him away... something was wrong... he must have done something wrong... he wasn't good enough for her... Leonard reached into his pocket and took out his inhaler... took a puff and tried to talk.

Penny stood up and smoothed her dress… running her hands over her breasts where Leonard's hands were just minutes before. She then crossed her arms… feeling her erect nipples and wanting to cover herself. She turned away from Leonard and walked to the oak tree and leaned on it.

Leonard caught his breath and followed Penny to the tree… pulling down his t-shirt and getting more comfortable in his jeans. He walked up to Penny and put a hand on her shoulder… fully expecting her to pull away from him.

Penny turned into his hold grabbing his t-shirt in her fists as she began to cry into his shoulder. Leonard was at a loss for words. He just held her tight and kissed the top of her head. Penny stopped crying and softly spoke. "Can we go back now?"

The walk back to the house was quiet, yet they still held hands. Penny didn't want to let Leonard go… She didn't know what to say… she didn't know what to do… was there something wrong with her? She was so confused... so she just held onto him. By the time they got back to the farm house, Penny was holding onto Leonard's arm and leaning into his side. Just as they got to the steps, Penny turned to Leonard and kissed him… not like at the oak tree… but more than the other times they kissed… it was softer… but felt more meaningful. Penny said nothing more… She just held one hand to the side of Leonard's face, looking deeply into his eyes and turned… practically running up the steps into the house.

Leonard stood at the steps just looking after Penny as she went into the house. He stood for a few minutes and then climbed the steps. Placing the half used basket of snacks next to the door and placing the folded blanket on the porch swing. Leonard walked slowly down the steps to where his car was parked. He didn't want to think about what happened. It was twice now that they were close... close to doing something more... twice that they didn't... Penny had clearly stopped them this time... He could be losing her... what could he do to keep her? What could he do to be better for her...?


	43. Chapter 43

**A budding Ninja**

 **Resolution to some problems for these two that I do not own... but not all**

Penny woke up still clutching to Liam. He felt nice and soft next to her chest. The evening before, she had run past the den as her mother was walking into the kitchen. Penny could see that her mother was happy to see her at first and then became concerned when she saw the tears coming from her daughter's eyes. Penny just shook her head "no" when her mother started to ask a question and ran up to her room. Penny shed her clothes as she quickly climbed into bed and under the covers, reaching immediately for her fuzzy pink little friend. Penny fell into a fitful sleep with Liam nestled between her breasts.

* * *

Leonard lay in his bed still awake. He had woken while the sun had not yet dawned. He couldn't get back to sleep with his mind going over what had happened under the old oak tree on Penny's farm. He thought they were having a nice evening with Leonard reciting the myths about the constellations slowly gliding across the night sky… telling Penny that they were looking at a time capsule of light from hundreds of years ago. Penny had turned and kissed him deeply at that very moment. As the evening went on, Penny seemed to get more and more wrapped up in what Leonard told her and then… suddenly… they were holding each other tightly and kissing passionately. Then… just as suddenly… Penny pushed him away… It wasn't easy to get to sleep this night… but he finally gave up and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Penny dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She had no desire to get out of bed other than the hunger that was overtaking her and the smell of fresh pancakes and coffee coming from the kitchen. As she rounded the corner and sat at the table, Penny watched as her mother placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. Taking a deep breath of the aroma of the newly brewed coffee, Penny soon found that her mother deposited a cup in front of her to accompany the food. Penny grabbed the cup with both hands and held it up to her nose and inhaled deeply. Lately, Penny had been surprised that her mother let her drink coffee. It was only on mornings during the weekend or on days that Penny didn't have school… and only before noon. Penny secretly thought it was a ploy to get her up earlier in the morning, but never voiced the accusation in fears that the coffee would be taken away…

* * *

Leonard had decided that he needed to talk to Penny and ask what it was that he had done wrong. It was literally eating him up and he needed an answer before Penny dumped him for sure. Leonard went down to the kitchen and took a water bottle and a package of pop tarts and quickly made his way to his car. He needed to get to Penny's house before she started her day. It was a Saturday and that meant Penny would be saddling up Buttercup and taking her out for a ride before she went to the Junior Rodeo barrel racing class.

* * *

Penny took a sip of the coffee and let out a sigh that couldn't be ignored by her mother. "Did you and Leonard have a nice night? Or were the stars not out?"

Penny turned to her mother. "They were out alright…"

Henrietta sat with a cup of coffee of her own. "What's wrong Sweetie?"

Penny looked up at her mother and proceeded to break into tears.

Henrietta quickly moved to sit next to her daughter and pulled her into a soft hug. "Baby girl… what happened?"

Penny stopped crying and sighed. "What's wrong with me?"

Penny's mother just held her daughter and rubbed her back. "There's nothing wrong with you… did you and Leonard have a fight?"

Penny snuggled closer in the comfort of her mother's arms. "No… it's just … what if I'm not good enough for him…?"

Henrietta smiled. "There's more to this story than you are letting on…"

Penny wasn't sure how to continue. She never told her mother about Brad and what she did with Timmy and Curtis was surely nothing her mother would ever find out about… especially what she had done with Curtis. "It's just that everything has gone so bad with all the other boys… and what if the same thing happens with Leonard?"

Penny's mother sat Penny up and looked into her eyes. "Sweet Heart… every relationship is different… they are all brought on by different instances… and they all go in ways you might not originally think. Sometimes the boy might want the relationship to go forward and you won't… sometimes it will be the other way around… but you can't think that a relationship will sour right off the bat… just because you had a bad relationship with another boy… it won't always be rosy with you and Leonard… but just because you and Curtis… or Timmy… or Brad didn't work out doesn't mean you should not try with Leonard… And just because you have decided to not talk to the other boys doesn't mean Leonard will not be your friend… even if it doesn't work out between you… But… if I know that boy… Leonard would not let anything come between the two of you… you'll see… you have nothing to worry about. Sometimes it's the littlest things… that show how much men care."

* * *

It wasn't long before Leonard found himself at the foot of the long drive up to Penny's house. He wanted to surprise her and parked the car on the side of the road. Just before he went up the drive, Leonard stopped by a patch of wile field flowers. Taking some of the more colorful in a bunch, Leonard made his way up the path. He thought Penny would be in the barn by now, so he made his way over to it and in the side door. Leonard quickly found Buttercup's stall and found the horse waiting for Penny to come. Leonard saw that Titan was now interested because someone had entered the barn. Leonard put down the flowers and picked up some hay for each of the horses and went to their doors and placed the hay just inside. Buttercup instantly started to chomp away but Titan shook his head and started to nicker and rustle about. His vocalizations were getting loud and he was shaking his head. Leonard had gotten friendly with Titan and walked over to the stall after picking out an oat biscuit.

* * *

Penny and her mother sat quietly as Penny considered what her mother had said. Suddenly they heard the noises from the barn. Penny smiled slightly. "It sounds like someone wants breakfast too…" Penny then stood and smiled. "I'll be right back." Henrietta knew that Penny just needed some time and let her daughter go to the horses. She knew full well that Penny would be back soon enough to finish her own breakfast.

* * *

Penny went down the porch steps after slipping her feet into a pair of her father's boots. She was wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and a pair of panties. It didn't faze her a bit considering none of the ranch hands would be there today, and her father was in town meeting with a few friends. As Penny went to the barn, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Leonard standing by Titan's stall, holding out his hand… flat… with a biscuit… just like she had taught his so many years ago. As she stopped, Penny gasped just a bit and then looked immediately down at what she was wearing.

Leonard turned to see Penny standing in the doorway wearing a long printed t-shirt that went just above mid-thigh, wearing a pair of boots clearly too big for her that were untied, and a messy mop of hair gathered on her head. The fact that the sun showing through the t-shirt showed off Penny's figure more than she would have wanted it to didn't pass Leonard's notice. He immediately smiled at the expression of horror on her face and giggled. "You didn't have to get dressed up… just for me…"

Penny looked up as Leonard said those words and tears started to prick her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

Leonard quickly saw what was happening and moved to where he had laid down the bunch of flowers he had picked. Gathering them back up in a bunch he held them out to Penny. "I… ummm… picked these for you…" Gathering them up quickly, Leonard managed to dislodge some pollen that then invaded his nose. "Ahhhh—Chooo!" Penny saw the beautiful flowers and took a few steps toward her boyfriend and leaned into his chest as she took them from him and sniffed at the fresh scent. Penny had placed her head just at Leonard's and the strands from her messily done hair tickled his nose causing him to sneeze more.

Penny held the flowers out at arm's length and smiled widely and then kissed him. Leonard held Penny and could feel her smooth curved hips. Pulling away a short time later, Penny sniffed the flowers again and smiled. "I love them!"

All the tension that had been between them the night before and the questions that each of them had upon waking up seemed to melt away and were forgotten. Penny hugged Leonard once again and looked into his eyes and grinned. "Would you like some pancakes?"

* * *

The two teens came up the steps from the barn, Penny clomping loudly in her father's boots until they got to the door. Penny entered the kitchen as her mother sat with her coffee and opened a cupboard and pulled out a small vase to put the flowers in. As Penny reached for the vase, her t-shirt rose up... barely covering her behind. Leonard followed Penny into the kitchen and his eyes widened. Henrietta smiled sweetly seeing Leonard's reaction. "Oh… those are pretty… Good morning Leonard… Would you like some pancakes while Penny goes up to her room and puts on some proper clothes?"

Penny immediately looked down at herself and ran up to her room. Within a relatively short time, Penny came back down in a pair of jeans and a white cotton shirt with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She sat next to Leonard and took a plate of pancakes that her mother placed in front of her. The two women smiled to each other and the day had begun. The rest of the day turned into like so many that Penny and Leonard had spent together… and the ones to come were more of the same.

* * *

Penny and Leonard spent as much time together as they could, leaving time for her riding lessons and Leonard time to just be by himself and read about science. The summer days came and went, they spent the fourth of July watching fireworks and they would ride up to the woods on Buttercup and Titan. Penny and Leonard had talked and decided to just keep their physical advances at the heavy petting plateau,… not wanting to put any pressure on their relationship. It was a compromise that settled the fears Penny had about not being able to be satisfied and Leonard felt comfortable and assured that Penny really was attracted to him. Both of them knew that it was an agreement they couldn't keep forever.

* * *

Leonard was quick to remember that something as simple as picking field flowers had made Penny so happy. The action was not lost on him and he would often leave little trinkets or a flower now and then for her where she would not expect them. The reaction Penny had, whether Leonard was there when she found them or not was the same… usually a huge smile and an occasional tear. They seemed to be filling the needs each had in their relationship.

One afternoon, Penny had made sure Leonard brought his swimming trunks and she wore her bikini under her shorts. The couple went up in the trails in the woods so Penny could show Leonard the waterfall. It was a hot August day and they rode Titan and Buttercup slowly up the trail. When they got to the small opening, Leonard looked ahead and saw why Penny said this was a special place. There was a small swimming hole that was fed from a waterfall that was at least one story tall. The trees all around made the sound echo just a bit. The sun shine over the trees, but there was considerable shade making the area feel like it was air conditioned when some mist from the waterfall came their way on the slight breeze.

Penny and Leonard got off their horses and tied them to a small tree fall by a brook so the horses could drink and munch on the grass. Penny then spread a blanket on the grass so they could sit. Leonard recognized it as the one he had taken from his trunk the night he covered Penny on the porch, but he didn't say anything about that night. Penny shimmied out of her shorts and removed her t-shirt to expose the tight yellow bikini she bought with Leonard the summer before. It was still very pretty on her, but Penny had grown another year into the woman she would become and filled it out just that much more. Leonard stared as he always did… noticing how much Penny had developed.

Penny blushed as she noticed Leonard's stare. "Sweetie… stop it… and take off your t-shirt… we're gonna go swimming." Leonard came back from the thoughts in his head and turned what Penny thought was the most beautiful shade of pink. As Leonard removed his shirt, it was now Penny's turn to stare at how much Leonard had changed. He was spending more time with her at the farm and things were a bit more physical than they would have been if Leonard was alone at home with just his video games and comic books. Penny watched as she saw more defined back and shoulder muscles. They were nothing like Curtis or Timmy had… but for Leonard?... Penny just smiled as she bit on her lower lip while smiling. "Hmmmmm" She also couldn't help but gaze on his cute tushie…

Leonard turned to see Penny staring at his butt. "Hey!... eyes up here…"

Penny broke into a laugh and pulled Leonard into a hug as she brought him to the pool and slipped slowly into the cool water. They spent a while swimming around and then went over to the waterfall where Penny climbed onto some rocks and threw her head back running her hands through her wet hair. This action thrust her breasts just that much more forward and Leonard became somewhat uncomfortable in his shorts.

Penny asked Leonard to join her… to which Leonard responded. "Oh… I don't think So…" Penny saw the look in his eyes and then dove back into the pool with that perfect form she always had… not helping Leonard's situation one bit.

After a short while, the couple came out of the water and lay on the blanket where Penny proceeded to cover Leonard with sun block. They then took in the sun until they were dry and held each other in their arms and fell into an afternoon nap… close together. It was the most perfect afternoon they had spent together.

* * *

Penny was visiting Denise one afternoon when Denise came out and asked. "So… have you and Leonard 'Done IT' yet?!"

Penny snapped her head in Denise's direction. "WHAT?"

Denise smiled slyly. "You know… the horizontal mamba?... the dance with no pants?... bam-chicka-wow-wow?"

Penny looked down and fiddled with her hands. "No…"

Denise looked surprised. "Why the hell not!?

Penny sighed. "We agreed not to… that and I'm terrified…"

Denise sat up. "Well… first… that's stupid… and second… terrified of what?"

Penny looked away. "There's something wrong with me."

Denise frowned. "I'm gonna have to have a little more information here."

Penny turned to her sister and looked up a bit. "It's not like you said it should be… not once… not with Brad… not with Curtis… none of the times… that's why Curtis probably went back to Valerie…"

Denise was still not on the same page. "I'm gonna need a little more".

Penny leaned on Denise's shoulder. "I tried… with the things you said… well… not ALL the things you said… and they worked… for Timmy… and for Curtis… they always ended up satisfied… especially Curtis… all over me…" Denise rubbed Penny's back as her little sister paused. Penny breathed in a halting breath… almost like she was going to cry. "But nothing ever happened like you said… for me… I thought it was going to… once or twice… with Curtis… but it never did…" Penny paused again. "What if it doesn't happen with Leonard either… He'll hate me…" Penny then couldn't stop the tears and quietly broke down as Denise pulled her into a comforting hold.

Denise knew she would have to say something. "Sweetie… it will be fine… maybe you just need a little more prep… more foreplay…"

Penny stopped crying. "That just makes them go off sooner…"

Denise smiled. "I mean more foreplay for you Honey… to get your motor running… they need to help you along… it's not just about them you know… you're important too. Take charge… tell them what they need to do… we talked about this…"

Penny sat up. "I'm not going to do that for them… why would they want to do that to me?"

Denise gave sly smile. "You'd be surprised just how many guys actually enjoy that… and with practice… if they get good at it… whoof! They don't even need to do anything else… you just need to take charge of the whole operation. You'll know when you're ready for them… and they will never say no. "

Penny sat up "I don't know".

Denise smiled. "How does Leonard make you feel otherwise?"

Penny now smiled. "He's the sweetest… kindest… most thoughtful boyfriend ever..."

* * *

Leonard sat in the kitchen of his house across from his Uncle. "Where's Father off to this time?"

Floyd considered his answer. "He's off to Princeton… his department chair wanted to discuss the progress he is making here in Nebraska." Wanting to change the topic, Floyd smiled. "What is going on with that pretty little Pettersson girl?" Leonard smiled and blushed a bit. Floyd Chuckled. "Just as I thought… Leonard my boy… we need to have a discussion…"

Over the next half an hour, Leonard was given a standard lecture on the male and female reproductive systems and precautions that should be taken to insure that unwanted outcomes did not occur. Past the pure mechanics of the situation, Floyd offered some pointers on tenderness and foreplay. "A woman's body is something to be revered… it is quite aesthetically pleasing… as has been often depicted in many a painting or sculpture. Treat her gently… never rough… expect nothing in return…" Floyd concluded their talk with the realizations Leonard would feel with climax… both for him and any female partner he would wind up with. Finally closing with, "Leonard sexual intercourse is something not to be taken lightly… it is something special between two people and should only be shared with that special someone. Do not rush into this decision… many things seem worth a quick effort and response… but this act is worth the effort of a prolonged chase and careful planning."

* * *

The summer was coming to quick close. Penny and Leonard did not lose the realization that their perfect summer was ending and school would soon be here. Their time spent together was influenced by both the talk Denise had with Penny and the talk Leonard had with his Uncle, Penny pushing them onward in their physical relationship and Leonard holding back. Neither wanting to lose their partner because of something they didn't do… from Penny's perspective or did do form Leonard's.

Although they both still had questions and concerns, they seemed to grow closer and were sure they could weather any comments thrown their way from any of the other kids at school. The hot popular cheerleader going out with the bookish nerd was sure to cause a stir… one that would certainly delight Valerie Mosbacher.

* * *

Leonard was coming into his house after an evening with Penny and her Parents. Leland sat in the den holding a snifter of Brandy. "Leonard?"

Leonard turned. Surprised to see his father had returned from New Jersey. "Father… you're back."

Leland took the last sip from his glass and placed it down. "Yes… we have something to discuss".

* * *

Penny and Leonard found themselves at their tree, Penny sitting up against Leonard's chest. "You should see the cute outfit I bought for the first day of school... Tammy and Anna were SO jealous... Oh... and they just COULDN'T believe that we were going out... can you believe it? What's it to them anyway... who cares what they think... Tammy says Brad is being an ass... and Timmy and Anna have issues... like no one could have predicted that coming... so they were like... REALLY? Leonard? Do you think that is a good idea?... and I just Couldn't believe what they were saying... I was like... YES it's a good idea... Leonard's GREAT... WAY better that either Brad or Timmy!... Honestly... what were you girls thinking..."

Leonard started to fidget causing Penny to turn in his hold. Leonard got up and stood next to the tree and picked at the bark... right next to where Penny had carved a heart that contained PAP + LLH. Penny looked confused. "Sweetie... what's wrong?"

Leonard sighed. "Mother's back".


	44. Chapter 44

**A disturbance in the force**

 **All is not well in Penny and Leonard's Universe. I wish I could hold them and make it better, but I don't own them... and I may have had something to do with this...**

Penny turned Leonard to look into his eyes. "What does THAT mean?"

Leonard looked straight down, not wanting to look into Penny's eyes. He was afraid of the anger… or hurt he might find there. "I talked with my Father…"

Penny was now worried. "AND?!"

Leonard sighed. "There has been a change in his assignment here in Nebraska…"

Penny took Leonard's hand and squeezed it. "SO!?"

Leonard closed his eyes. "He's being recalled to New Jersey."

Penny's voice quivered as she took hold of Leonard's arm. "Why?"

Leonard looked sheepishly at Penny… seeing her eyes fill with tears. "He has been back at Princeton for the past two weeks… giving them a summary of how things are going with the study of Native American tribes in this area…"

Penny was getting afraid. "O… kay?"

Leonard looked back down. "They said he had done enough and that his efforts could be better used studying something else."

Penny stood silent for a few seconds. "Well… that's great… we have all kinds of old junk that needs to be dug up around here…"

Leonard smiled and even chuckled a little. "They said ten years was enough and they're pulling him back."

Penny rubbed Leonard's arm. "You'll miss him for sure…"

Leonard put a hand to Penny's face. "Penny… I'm going with him…"

Penny looked horrified. "WHAT!? ... WHY?"

Leonard sighed. "My whole family will be in New Jersey..."

Penny stepped back. "You can't leave… not NOW… we never had… not after… You can't leave!..."

A million things were going through Penny's head. "What will happen to Uncle Floyd… Titan will miss you… You don't have to go…"

Penny was now grasping at straws. "You're old enough to stay by yourself… you can stay with us… Denise's room is empty… or… or... you could stay at the cabin… it would be like you're house… all by yourself… quiet so you could study… you can't leave…"

Penny was now full out crying.

Leonard pulled Penny in for a hug. Penny grabbed fists full of his t-shirt and buried her head in his shoulder. "Penny… Uncle Floyd only stayed with us because Father was out in the field so much… it was the compromise that he made with Mother…"

Penny didn't move her face from Leonard's chest. "This is all HER fault… she didn't want you to stay here… she thinks we're all dumb… she's a HORRIBLE person!"

Leonard held Penny closer. "If I could stay… I would… you have to know that…"

Penny looked up into Leonard's eyes with a pleading expression. "You can drive… we'll take the car and run away… just you and me… far away… away from your mother… and away from all the people that ever picked on you… here or back in New Jersey… and away from anyone that would take you away from me... We'll go to California!"

Leonard rubbed Penny's head as she leaned back on his shoulder. "And away from your Mom… and Your Dad… and Denise… and your nephew… and Buttercup…"

Penny broke into tears. "You can't leave!"

Leonard held Penny a little closer. "I would have been going after this year anyway…"

Penny pulled back. "What?"

Leonard tried to reach for her, but Penny stepped back. "After the term was over… It's my senior year… I would be going to College…"

Penny looked at him. "Yeah… in Lincoln…"

Leonard sighed. "No… in Princeton…" He reached out to Penny one more time.

Penny pulled back.. "NO!... Princeton is too far away… I'll never see you… you can't go…"

Leonard could see the hurt in Penny's eyes. "Penny… I have to go…"

Penny couldn't think of anymore to say… there was something that was caught in her throat, but she couldn't say it. She wanted to... but the words just wouldn't come out... She then turned to Leonard… He was going to leave... even if it wasn't now... he was going to leave her anyway... new words came to her mind and she spat them out. "FINE!... GO THEN…. SEE IF I CARE…!" She turned away and folded her arms tightly around herself, then started to walk.

Leonard called after her. "Penny Please…"

Penny turned and looked into Leonard's eyes with tears streaming down her face. "NO!... If you want to go? THEN GO!... I HATE YOU!" Penny then turned and ran.

Leonard was more than surprised at the words that flew from Penny's mouth. He didn't know what to do… no words came to his mind… his legs wouldn't move. He wanted to run after her… to hold her… to comfort her in some way… but he stood in his place… watching Penny run away… hearing her cry as she disappeared over a hill.

* * *

Penny came to a low spot before a thicket of woods. She stopped as she came to a small brook. She could see her face reflected in the water. She saw the tears flowing down her face… she could feel the sting of those tears… taste the salt in those tears… Penny fell to the ground and cried into her arms as she collapsed.

* * *

Leonard turned in the direction of the farm house. This day had started out with so much promise. He had hoped he could spend it with Penny, calmly telling her of the conversation he had had with his Father. Their summer had been going so well… and now?.. he had no words for how he felt.

Henrietta Pettersson was putting a fresh baked peach pie on the porch railing outside the kitchen when she saw Leonard walk slowly up from the fields behind the barn. She smiled as she watched him come closer, fully expecting to see Penny close behind. When Penny had not appeared, she thought that her daughter might have gone into the barn to attend to the horses. It would not be odd that Penny would tend to the horses prior to dinner on a normal day, but it was very odd, lately especially considering how the children had been getting along, that Leonard had not followed her to help. The young man had taken a real interest in the horses. As Leonard came closer, Henrietta could see that he had a dour look on his face. She quickly retreated into the kitchen and peered out the screen door. Leonard kept approaching the farm house only to stop at his car and turn toward the fields. He seemed to gaze back onto them and then turned and got into his car and drove off down the drive. It was very odd indeed.

* * *

Penny lay on the grass all cried out, her head still buried into her arms. "How could Leonard DO this to her… couldn't he see that he meant something to her?... couldn't he understand that she didn't want him to leave?... couldn't he see that she NEEDED him to stay?" Penny sat up and looked around. She was alone and she was far from home. She had run back into the fields to get as far as she could from Leonard. She wasn't sure exactly where she was, but it was away from home.

* * *

Henrietta sat on the porch and waited for Penny to show up. She had checked the barn and performed Penny's afternoon chores for the horses. Retreating back onto the porch, she sat in anticipation of Penny's arrival. Wyatt pulled up with Frank and Denise close behind. They were going to have a family dinner and it was beginning to get to be dusk. Henrietta quickly climbed down the steps to her husband. "Wyatt… somethings wrong… Penny and Leonard went off into the fields for the afternoon and Penny hasn't come back yet. Leonard came back and seemed upset about something before he left for home. Penny was late for her chores and she hasn't come back yet."

Wyatt looked at Frank and Denise who had come up beside him. "Frank… saddle up two horses. If they were in the fields, those trails could go anywhere."

Denise was holding Benny and came closer. "She could be up at the cabin… I'll get the truck."

Wyatt held his hand up. "Sweetie… Frank and I will find her… you stay here in case she comes back." Denise climbed the porch stairs with her son and sat on the porch swing with her mother.

Wyatt and Frank rode out in the direction of the cabin. Denise was right, it was a safe place… and Penny knew it well. It was getting dark and the coyotes would be out soon.

* * *

Coming upon the cabin, they saw no lights on, there were no indications that anyone was there in the recent past. A quick walk through the cabin, confirmed its empty rooms. Frank sat in his saddle waiting for direction. Wyatt stood on the ground and pondered the situation. Penny was a strong willed girl. If she and Leonard had a spat, she would be brooding for sure. "Frank… ride back to the house along the east trail. She might be there… that's the trail from the waterfall… I'll meet you soon". Wyatt watched as his son-in-law rode off into the dusk. Wyatt climbed into his saddle and went along the trail from the back of the cabin. For some reason, whenever he had talked about maybe going fishing lately and staying at the cabin, Penny had turned a sour face to the prospect. She had loved fishing when she was younger and it was strange… the way she was acting lately… like she wanted nothing to do with the cabin. Not finding Penny at the cabin started to make sense.

* * *

Penny was a smart girl and she knew the perils of the woods in these parts after dark. She would need to find some shelter and the cabin was empty. If Frank had found her, Penny would be safely home by the time Wyatt made his rounds. If not… then there was a place that Penny might have gone. Wyatt turned his horse and went along the trail next to the pond. There were many animals about in the woods at night and he sure would like to find his daughter...

* * *

Henrietta almost bolted off the swing as Frank rode up… alone. He looked at the worried faces of his wife and mother-in-law. Henrietta sighed. "There's no good in just staying out here… come in and get a cup of coffee… Wyatt will find her… or he won't come home… As she made the coffee, Henrietta held the cup Penny used tightly and breathed with hating breaths.." Denise came in to help and took the cup from her mother's hands... holding her mother softly.

* * *

Wyatt rode along the south shore of the pond. It was a fairly sizable farm pond fed by the small brooks in the area. It had always been a good fishing spot in the summer. In the fall, he would go duck hunting with some of his friends that helped build the cabin. Ever since Penny winged that squirrel, she had no use for guns… but she still knew where the duck blind was… and it was shelter.

* * *

Leonard got home and walked past the den where his mother and father were seated. When they called out to him, he stopped for a second and cringed. Not wanting to discuss ANYTHING with them at the present time caused him to quicken his pace up the stairs and into his room. Uncle Floyd was in the kitchen purposefully detached from Leonard's parents due to their most recent conversation. He saw Leonard's quickened pace and heard the door to his room shut. Floyd was not immune to what the decision to relocate meant and worried that his nephew would bear the brunt of the ill effects.

Taking one last sip from his tea, Floyd noticed that neither of Leonard's parents made a move of any kind to see how their clearly upset child was... and showed no outward concern as to what may have caused Leonard's actions. Floyd made his way up the stairs and knocked quietly on Leonard's door opening it slowly to find Leonard face down on his bed his arms folded around the pillow that had Leonard's face buried within it. A stab went clear to the center of Floyd's heart imagining the conversation that Leonard and Penny must have had.

Floyd sat on the side of Leonard's bed next to his nephew and put his hand on Leonard's shoulder. "Leonard my boy… I am so sorry…" Leonard turned and sat up… wrapping his arms around his Uncle and continued to cry.

* * *

Wyatt came upon the duck blind and walked around the back. He had seen that the door had been closed. Knowing that if there was an animal in the blind, the door would have been ajar, or the animal would have literally been trying to tear down the structure to get out, Wyatt assumed he had found his daughter. In a small way, he was proud of Penny for finding shelter for the night… protecting herself from the animals and the elements. But he was also more than a little upset that Penny had found herself in a situation where she needed to find refuge for the night knowing full well that her family would be worried about her. Wyatt then remembered his wife's words, "Something must have happened between Leonard and her…" Wyatt slowly opened the door to the blind and shone a light. Penny was sitting in the corner… her knees brought to her chin… wrapped in her arms… with her head buried into her knees. It was a picture Wyatt remembered from years ago… when he found his daughter under the desk in her room… the day Leonard had fallen through the ice. Wyatt turned and sat next to his daughter… just as he had done all those years ago… and wrapped an arm around her.

Penny immediately wrapped her arms around her father. All the hurt came back… the hurt of Leonard being taken away by his mother… the hurt of her mother spending so much time with her brother... the hurt of her father not wanting to throw a ball anymore or have her around… the hurt of what Brad had done to her by lying about what they had done… the hurt of Denise moving out... the hurt of finding Timmy with Valerie… the hurt of finding Curtis back with Valerie… All the hurt… All the times she wouldn't let them make her cry… She couldn't do it any more… she couldn't hold it in anymore... it hurt too much… Leonard was going away again… she was losing him again… this time after they had the most perfect summer… It hurt too much…

Penny grabbed tightly onto her father and cried…

* * *

Leonard sat next to his Uncle and sighed. "Penny said she hates me…"

Floyd put his arm around his nephew's shoulder. "I doubt very much that statement is true"

Leonard fiddled with his hands. "She should hate me… she has every right to hate me… "

Floyd patted Leonard's knee. "My boy… there is absolutely nothing to hate about you… you are kind and thoughtful… considerate to a fault. You are a fine example of what a young man should be and from what I have witnessed… anything and everything a young girl should look for in a companion."

Leonard breathed in deeply. "I hurt her… you should have seen the look in her eyes… I wish I could stay… why do we have to leave? It was so nice having someone like her to be my friend… my best friend… even my girlfriend…"

Floyd thought. "Life often throws obstacles in our paths. You are very young… you can still be friends… although the physical closeness is not possible… true friendship can weather any hardship… time… distance… even lost communication… If things are meant to be… they will be…"

* * *

Wyatt held his daughter. "Slugger… what happened?"

Penny wiped her eyes and looked at her father. "You never call me slugger anymore".

Wyatt smiled at his daughter. "That's because you're all grown up… the prettiest in the bunch… all... girly... you deserve better."

Penny smiled slightly. "I liked being called slugger… it was special… just between you and me…"

Wyatt gave Penny a hug. "Slugger it is… now what brought you all the way out here… alone… did Leonard hurt ya? Do I have to set him straight?"

Penny leaned into her father. "No… Leonard would never hurt me… you don't have to do anything to him… it's just…" Penny took some short breaths trying hold back some tears. "He's leaving…" Hearing those words come out of her own mouth just caused a new round of tears to flow… Wyatt could do nothing but hold his daughter.

* * *

Leland sat in the den with his wife. The air was thick with tension. Beverly spoke first. "Honestly Leland… I have no idea what all the fuss is about".

Leland rolled his eyes. "Why would you have any idea… or even care what 'FUSS' would be stirred up by you taking Leonard back to Princeton?... You have never taken the least interest in the boy's affairs."

Beverly scoffed. "Affairs?... Leonard?... He has never had any affairs other than academic that have amounted to anything. THAT is the point… He has wallowed in this morass of social and emotional interference long enough."

Leland rubbed his temples. "You truly believe that don't you… You have absolutely no regard for the social unit… the FAMILY… you have never given a single thought to the function of the nuclear family as the bedrock that all society is built on. Social interaction between family members… between neighbors… between communities… between states and between countries is what mankind is built upon!"

Beverly scoffed. "Sociological mumbo jumbo… you waste your efforts… minimal as they may be… on these social sciences… honestly Leland… how much more useless trinkets must you dig up?... what do you see in all this… a fat lot of good it has done for any of us… let alone the world we live in. This is just the reason I had a talk with the Chair of your Department…"

Leland Hofstadter PhD. … stood and pointed a finger at his wife. "YOU did this? YOU are the reason I am being recalled to Princeton? For what reason would you do such a thing?"

Beverly looked smugly at her husband. "For the benefit of our family unit of course… A family that is separated by such a distance cannot properly interact… socially speaking… now can it? Michael is getting older and I can't be expected to deal with all his distractions alone."

Leland went to the wet bar and poured a brandy and swallowed the contents in one gulp… then walked into the next room.

* * *

Floyd stood as Leonard got into bed. "Leonard… this is something that, even as distasteful as it seems, can be overcome. You just need to have a calm discussion with the little lady… I'm sure she will come around and hold no malice".

Leonard looked back to his Uncle as he left the room. "Thank you… perhaps I can see Penny tomorrow…" Leonard then turned over as Floyd shut off the lights and quietly closed the door.

* * *

Wyatt picked Penny up and placed her in the saddle. He then mounted the horse behind her. He knew he needed to take it easier on the way home. After wrapping Penny in his jacket, they set off for the farm house.

It was a while later that Henrietta heard the sound of horse hooves on the gravel. She bolted out of the house and down the steps as Wyatt came to a stop. Henrietta held out her arms as Penny came down from the saddle and into the warm embrace of her mother. "Baby girl… you're freezing cold." Henrietta looked into the eyes of her husband.

Wyatt mouthed. "Leonard is leaving". He then took the horse to the barn so he could brush him down and give him some needed hay.

Penny numbly climbed the steps and went through the door held open by her sister. Frank held Benny as Henrietta followed her daughter into the house and took the baby. Denise took Penny upstairs and into the bathroom running a warm bath. Penny was a sight, and she was shivering.

Wyatt came in and sat with a cup of coffee. "I found her up at the old duck blind… Apparently… Leonard is going back East… It is not something that Penny took lightly… and they had a fight… She won't discuss it… so you should let her be…"

Henrietta frowned. "I knew something was bothering that boy when he left… She'll be heartbroken… things were going so well for them."

* * *

Penny soaked in the warm bath not saying a word to her sister. Denise sat close by on the toilet but knew better than to pry… Penny could be stubborn and this was not a time to push her. She looked absolutely devastated. Denise held out a towel for Penny to step into and helped her little sister into some dry clean bed clothes and into her bed. Denise then climbed into bed with her sister and held her close. "Did Leonard hurt you?"

Penny sat up quickly. "Why does everybody think that Leonard would hurt me? Leonard would never do such a thing… He's leaving… going back to New Jersey…" At the sound of those words, Penny found a new store of tears and started to cry.

Denise held her sister until she stopped crying and fell asleep in her arms. Denise then tucked Penny in beneath the covers and kissed her. "I'm so sorry Sweetie… I would love to stay and sleep with you and hold you… but Benny is gonna need his Mommy…" Denise ran a hand over Penny's hair and pushed it out of her face. "Try to sleep Sweetie… I'll be back in the morning."

Penny let out a quiet sigh as Denise left the room... she reached for Liam and held him close...

Penny was alone again.

 **A/N: This chapter was a little hard to write. I hope I have captured the feelings between Penny and Leonard. Leave a review and let me know.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**The more things change... the more they stay the same.**

 **Things that were wanted by this couple... that I don't own... change for them but do not change from their experiences.**

Leonard woke and went down to breakfast. He was dreading the conversation that was going to begin with his parents. Beverly was eager to finish her stay in the backwoods of Nebraska and had booked a flight late that morning.

Beverly sat drinking her tea as Leonard came into the kitchen. "Have you gotten together your things? We don't want to be late to the airport."

Leonard sat at the table and started to eat a package of pop tarts. "I haven't finished yet but there isn't much left to do. "

Beverly looked on and scoffed. "Hardly proper nutrition."

Leonard looked at his breakfast. "Penny likes them… strawberry is her favorite flavor…"

Beverly took another sip of her tea. "Yes… well… that explains why you eat them… Leonard, when will you gain the ability to think and do things for yourself?"

Leland came in and poured a cup of coffee. "Beverly… that was not necessary... Leonard, how much time do you need?"

Leonard looked up to his father. "Not a lot… but I have to go see Penny…"

Beverly looked sharply up from the article she was reading. "That is not acceptable… it will cause nothing but delay".

Leonard looked back "I'm going!"

Beverly looked to her husband. "Obviously you have let the proper order of respect and obedience deteriorate to this unacceptable level…"

Leland glared at his wife. "That is quite enough… this is not the first time you have taken Leonard back to New Jersey at a moment's notice… The boy has some friends that he would like to say goodbye to… it is only proper etiquette. He has formed a relationship with this young girl and her family… it is only proper that he be allowed to leave on a friendly circumstance rather than the appearance that he left in the middle of the night with no regard to the feelings of these fine people."

Beverly scoffed. "It is no matter… Leonard can accompany Floyd… but we are not missing the flight… If Leonard is to miss the flight… you will need to make the alternate accommodations."

Uncle Floyd was tasked with finalizing the details of the house and their belongings. Movers were to be at the residence early that afternoon. Leonard would now have to be added to a later flight as to accompany Floyd back to New Jersey.

Floyd walked up behind Leonard. "It is already taken care of. I had expected as much from someone of your ilk… Leonard was never scheduled on your flight to begin with. We will be in New Jersey as soon as we can." Both Leonard and Leland smiled at Floyd as he put his hands on Leonard's shoulders.

* * *

Penny woke in her bed… not feeling any better than she had the night before. The night had been restless. She had gotten up at various times to pick a comic book off her shelf and leaf through it or to look at a picture of her and Leonard that was taken by her mother as the two teens sat upon their horses, smiles on both their faces. Penny lay still under the covers when her mother knocked on the door. "Go away…"

Henrietta opened the door anyway… seeing her daughter sitting up in bed with assorted comic books around her and her stuffed bear next to her. These were things that were normally kept on her shelf. Henrietta knew that they were special and were associated with Leonard. "Sweetie… you need to come down to eat something…"

Penny looked up at her mother with reddened eyes. "I'm not hungry…"

Henrietta came closer. "Sweet Heart…"

Penny looked determined. "GO AWAY!"

Henrietta left the room without another word… closing the door behind her. Reentering the kitchen, she saw her husband and eldest daughter sitting at the table. Denise had come back in the morning, just as she had promised her sister. "She's not quite ready to come down just yet".

Denise got up from her seat. "That's BULLSHIT… no boy is worth THIS… not yet… she's too young… she's got too much to look forward to…" Denise left the kitchen and went up to see her sister.

* * *

Floyd closed the door on Beverly's side of the taxi as Leland closed the trunk. He then went to the other side of the car as Leland stood outside the closed door. "I'll make sure that Leonard has time with his young lady… this is going to be hard on them both... I won't let him go alone."

Leland smiled as he got into the taxi… knowing full well that Floyd would look after Leonard and try to make him understand that this was just something that had to happen. He knew that Leonard was dear to Floyd's heart and he was thankful that such a loving person had some bearing on Leonard's life.

* * *

Wyatt and his wife sat at the kitchen table in quiet companionship. They were both thinking what they could do for their daughter. Suddenly, a knock on the door came and Wyatt went to see who it could be. Upon opening the door, he saw Leonard standing alongside his Uncle Floyd. "Well… why don't you two just come right in…"

Wyatt led Leonard and his Uncle to the kitchen where a pensive look on his wife's face was replaced by a warm smile. Henrietta's eyes sparkled at the sight of Leonard. She could only hope that Penny would be pleased to see him. "Sit down… sit down… I'll get you some coffee and something to eat… Wyatt? Start the coffee… and get the bacon on…" She then went toward the back stairs of the house so she could tell Penny she had company.

* * *

Denise sat on Penny's bed next to her sister. "C'mon… Penny… no GUY is worth this… You're young! Too young to get THIS wrapped up in a boy… there will be plenty more..."

Penny turned away from her sister. "Shut… up!... GO AWAY!"

The girls were not making any headway in getting Penny out of bed when their mother came into the room. "Penny…. You may want to put yourself together… Leonard is here with his Uncle…"

* * *

Wyatt poured the remainder of the coffee into a mug and handed it to Floyd before putting on another pot. "I'm glad to see you both… especially you… Leonard… Penny was a bit upset about your little disagreement yesterday."

Leonard looked down and fiddled with his hands. "Sir… I'm so sorry that Penny was upset… I didn't mean to make her mad… "

Floyd put a hand to his nephew's shoulder. "My boy… the little lady is not angry at you."

Leonard looked between his Uncle and Penny's father. "She may not be mad at me… but she was certainly mad…"

* * *

Penny sat up wide eyed. "Leonard's here?"

Henrietta smiled. "Yes he is… now why don't you come down stairs and we will ALL give you two some privacy." Henrietta then gave a steely glare to her oldest daughter.

Denise rolled her eyes... knowing that she was going to be pushed off to the side.

* * *

Leonard and Floyd sat as Wyatt flipped some bacon. "What's this all about? If it's not prying into something I shouldn't be knowing? Why would you leave so close to the new school year?"

Leonard looked up at Penny's father and just sighed.

* * *

Penny put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She then reached back and put her long hair into a ponytail. Looking into her mirror, she almost broke into a new show of tears. "I look horrible!"

Denise walked up from behind. "Here… blow your nose." She handed Penny a tissue and then sat her down, quickly rummaging through a drawer in Penny's bathroom. "Okay… now this is going to be quick… so don't expect too much". Denise proceeded to put some light makeup on Penny to hide the bags under her eyes and to distract anyone from the redness that was still there.

Penny's mother clapped her hands softly… "Okay, that's enough… now let's go down stairs". Henrietta and Denise went down first, walking into the kitchen as Penny stopped at the stair bottom and sat on the last step. She could hear the conversation in the next room.

* * *

Leonard and Floyd were filling in Wyatt and Henrietta on the situation that concerned the Hofstadter household and the need for them to move back to the East Coast.

Penny could hear every word and the mention of her losing Leonard once again started to bring tears to her eyes. Not wanting to spoil Denise's efforts, Penny walked quietly to the door of the kitchen. She could see Uncle Floyd sitting next to her boyfriend with a comforting hand to his shoulder. Leonard sat with his hands on the table and leaning forward slightly.

Leonard sighed once again. "And when I told Penny that I would be going to college after the term to Princeton… she… ran off".

Penny had turned into the room as Leonard had said the words that really stung… The words that said Leonard was going to leave her… no matter what happened with his father's job… It didn't matter that he was being called back to New Jersey… It didn't matter what he was going to be digging up out of the ground… it didn't matter if Leonard stayed now or not… In a year's time… he would be leaving her… and it would be for FOUR years... and it wouldn't matter if his mother was the cause or not… Leonard would be leaving Penny… in Nebraska… alone... because he WANTED to!

Leonard heard a rustle behind him at the door to the kitchen. All the eyes in the room turned to see Penny standing in the doorway. There wasn't a sound except for the sound of the sizzling bacon.

Leonard slowly stood up and just looked at Penny. To him… she looked beautiful… but there was a look in her eyes… a sadness that seemed to tear right to his soul. Leonard took a step toward Penny as it seemed all the others in the room stopped breathing. He held out a hand… "Penny"…

Penny looked into his eyes… the tears couldn't be helped or held back. Her lower lip started to quiver… She looked into Denise's eyes and then to her Mother's finally settling on Leonard's. In a soft voice… she turned. "I can't… I can't do this… not again" Penny then ran back up the stairs and into her room. The group in the kitchen heard the door close.

Floyd put both hands on Leonard's shoulders. "Perhaps we should take our leave".

Leonard and Floyd were led to the door by Wyatt and his wife. Saying their goodbyes… The Hofstadter's turned and made their way to their car. Leonard leaned against the door as they turned and drove back to their home to complete the packing needed before they flew back to New Jersey.

Before all was said and done, Leonard had asked his Uncle to take him to Timmy's house. Even after all that had happened between Penny and Timmy... and Timmy and Leonard, Leonard still considered Timmy a friend... and as a friend... he deserved a proper goodbye. Leonard was thankful that someone had accepted him as a friend knowing what his interest were. Maybe if he could make a friend like Timmy...he could make other friends... Maybe the future wouldn't be so lonely after all.

* * *

Penny was in no mood for the start of the new school year… She lost all desire to impress any of her friends or rivals with her new clothes. It was only with the insistence of Tammy and Anna that Penny made any effort at all. Henrietta had made arrangements with the girl's parents to let the three friends stay at the Pettersson house the night before school started so the three of them could go together. It was their sophomore year and it was going to be GREAT!

Penny and the girls strutted into the lunchroom to find their table off to the side. Well, to be more accurate, Tammy and Anna strutted in… Penny seemed to be along for the ride. Valerie took up her usual place at the center table with her popular friends and popular wanna-bees.

Penny's table had their usual gaggle of competing popular girls and the guys that normally gravitated to a group of pretty young girls. There were always some of the fringe popular guys that hung out with the boyfriends of the girls. Donnie was friends with Brad and Timmy who had made up with Tammy and Anna. All eyes were on Valerie's table where Curtis and Val were holding court. Penny had lost all interest in the petty goings on and decided to just go for a walk.

Penny had not been looking forward to the beginning of the school year at all since Leonard had left. She wasn't into the social scene at all. All the the thoughts she had of being with Leonard were still raw feelings for her and she just wanted to be by herself. It wasn't long before Valerie picked up on the funk that Penny was in and wanted to play it to her own advantage. The best way for her to show that Penny wasn't the "Hot Popular" girl that everyone thought she was... was to throw the first party of the school year. When Penny didn't show up with a date... she would be exposed.

* * *

Tammy and Anna always had their ears to the ground listening for rumors that would affect their popularity status... and this one was a doozie... Apparently... it had gotten out that Penny was going out with a NERD!... No one knew just which one it was... but it was sure to knock her down a peg in the eyes of the popular girls... that was never a good thing... Tammy and Anna HAD to do something... and that something was to fix Penny up with one of the acceptable guys that hung around them all the time.

* * *

Penny had been pushed into going to the Mall with Tammy and Anna. She had been spending all her free time since Leonard left with Buttercup and the other animals on the farm or alone in her room with her comic books. Denise tried to talk to her, her mother tried to talk to her... even Wyatt tried to get Penny to get over the fact that Leonard had gone. Nothing worked. It looked like Penny was closing in on herself. When Tammy and Anna came over, Henrietta practically threw Penny out of the house.

With little real options, Penny went along. "So... where are the guys?"

Tammy smiled. "They're meeting us at the food court... then we're going to the movies."

Penny chuckled. "Great! at least I won't have to watch Timmy get all handsy..."

Anna frowned. "Is this gonna be awkward for you? You know... on account of that... well... you know... you and them..."

Penny rolled her eyes. "I don't care... you should find out if it'd awkward for THEM! considering I have seen their..."

Tammy butted in. "ALRIGHT...alright... that's enough... we both understand what you have seen... but seriously... are you okay?"

Penny looked out the window. "Around those two?... yeah... but..."

Anna interrupted. "Penny... you have to get over Leonard... He's gone... and you moping around all the time... doesn't look good... and now Val is going to have a party... and everybody thinks you're... well going with a NERD... they don't know it was Leonard..."

Penny looked a little angry. "Leonard wasn't a NERD... well... not like all the other nerds anyway... He was different... he was kind... and sweet..." Penny turned away... just looking out the window again.

* * *

They got to the Mall and were sitting out in front of the burger shop when Timmy and Brad came walking up with Donnie. Penny immediately rolled her eyes and gave Tammy a cold stare. "You have GOT to be kidding..."

Anna nudged her. "Hey... Donnie's great..."

Penny chuckled. "Yeah... that's why you haven't chased after him..."

Tammy grinned and poked Penny. "I hear he's real experienced... if you know what I mean..." Penny rolled her eyes again.

The guys all sat down opposite their girlfriends. Penny looked up at Donnie. He was not one of the guys that anyone would really pick on... he was on most of the sports teams and could more than take care of himself... His dad was a pig farmer. Penny had gotten Moonbeam from his farm. Donnie helped his dad with all the chores around and had to help with the pigs if they got loose... all that work around a real farm gave him quite the set of abs and arms. He was a bit shy though around girls. He stood there looking between the table and the tray of food he was carrying.

Penny sighed. "Donnie... just sit down... I won't bite... you anyway... I might take some of your fries though..."

* * *

The lunch went pretty well, the guys were talking about some stupid video game thing and Tammy along with Anna were talking about the upcoming party. Penny sat... picking at Donnie's fries... half listening to the girls and every once in a while catching Donnie staring at her. When she caught him... he just blushed and quickly looked away.

* * *

They got their tickets and went to the Movieplex. Donnie bought an extra large popcorn and an extra large soda. everyone sat next to a girl... Donnie sitting next to Penny. He put the soda between them and held the popcorn on his knee closest to Penny. Donnie wasn't really paying that much attention to the movie. He was too busy sweating through his t-shirt sitting so close to the most popular girl in school. To his surprise, Penny started to pick at the popcorn as the movie started and then... to his surprise... picked up his soda as if it didn't matter that she was drinking out of HIS soda and took a big swig. Penny just nonchalantly placed the soda back into the cup holder ad started to eat more popcorn. Suddenly, Donnie stopped sweating and he felt a cool breeze. A smile creeped across his face.

* * *

Getting back from the Mall, Penny didn't go straight to her room for the first time since Leonard had left. Penny went into the den and sat on the couch with her parents as they watched the evening game shows. Henrietta smiled softly to her self... maybe things would be getting back to normal.

* * *

The next day at school, Valerie made a point of walking up to Penny's table... she needed to make sure that Penny would be at her party... that way, she could embarrass Penny in front of everyone when she showed up with her NERD... "So... Penny... who are you bringing to the party?... or are you coming alone..." Valerie knew that if Penny showed up alone... it would be almost as bad as showing up with a nerd... it would almost immediately show that Penny was losing her popularity... not having guy falling all over her waiting in the wings for a chance at her... especially with Penny's reputation with the guys...

Penny rolled her eyes in in response and just smirked. "I might be coming... it's not like one of YOUR parties is such a big thing... It's just a matter of time before one of your neighbors blows you in to the Police... who needs that?"

Tammy and Anna were both surprised and horrified by Penny's response. If Penny didn't go... they would almost certainly have to stay by her side. If Penny showed up without a date... it wasn't the worst thing that could happen... but not the best either.

Valerie herd Penny's words and waived her hand. She knew that their was some truth to Penny's words. It was a disaster when the Police came to her last party... sending all the kids scrambling in every direction. "Whatever... ALL the popular people will be there..." She then went quickly back to her table... away from any more push back from Penny.

* * *

Leonard found himself back in an unwanted but familiar environment when he started the term back at his old school. There were some familiar circumstances... Chess club, Math League, and Science club had some new members... mostly freshmen. The older smarter teens were more than happy to see that Leonard came back to school. Leonard was one of the smartest of the "Smart Kids" having a very high I.Q. The year he was gone was not a good year for the Chess club. Unfortunately there were also the expected down side to coming back to New Jersey. There was little chance that any of the bullies actually had any chance of graduating... so they were all still around and Leonard found himself in a position where he had to refine his avoidance techniques and hope that he actually grew enough that he wouldn't so easily fit into a locker. For any new bullies... he was just fresh meat.

* * *

The night of the Party had arrived. Tammy and Anna had made Penny promise that she would go and they stood dutifully at the bottom of Penny's drive waiting for her to sneak out of the house. When Penny finally made it safely, they crammed into Tammy's car and were off to the party.

Valerie made a special effort to look for Penny and her minions. This was going to be GREAT!...

Penny and the girls got out of the car and made their way inside the party. They could see Brad and Timmy standing in a corner with Roy and Bobby Austin along with some of the other girls. They quickly made their way to the guys in the corner. Brad and Timmy quickly took hold of their girlfriends. That left Penny making small talk wit Roy, Bobby and some of the other kids.

Valerie made a quick observation that Penny hadn't cozied up to anyone in particular. It didn't look like there were any wayward nerds hanging out in the shadows... waiting for Penny to show up... and the guys she was standing with just seemed to be happy she was talking to them. This was her shot at exposing Penny as just another girl trying to climb the social ladder up to where Valerie fancied she was. Valerie made her way over in Penny's direction ready and fueled to expose her.

Donnie was looking on with a bunch of other just "normal" everyday guys... Not the real stars of any of the sports teams... or any of the really smart guys. He could see that Valerie was up to something and it probably was not going to end particularly well for his friends Brad and Timmy... or their girlfriends. Donnie picked up two bottles of beer and opened them. Carrying them both in one hand by the neck of the bottles, he made his way over to where the crowd was now focusing their attention. Just as Valerie got to Penny... he could see that the two girls were going to go at it.

Valerie smiled slyly at Penny as she made sure Curtis was with her and had his arm around her waist... his hand carefully placed in her back pocket... showing everyone... and especially Penny... that Curtis was hers. "So... Penny... couldn't find anyone... to bring to the party?!"

Penny pursed her lips readying a response to the horror of Tammy and Anna. They knew Penny pretty well and knew that the popular blonde was not someone to back down and usually said things before thinking... not always the best decision.

Just as Penny was about to open up on Valerie... Donnie came over and placed his free arm around Penny's waist and held out his other offering her one of the beers. Penny took the offered liquid and quickly took a large swig reformulating what was going on. She had figured out that Valerie was going to try something like this during the school year and she was perfectly prepared to set Valerie straight on how it was perfectly fine that dating smart people... was an okay thing to do. The trouble was... Penny wasn't dating any one smart... since Leonard left... she wasn't dating anyone at all...

When she felt an arm come around her waist as she was totally fixed on the look Valerie was giving her... Penny was taken by surprise... When she turned to see the smiling face Donnie had given her and saw the beer he had held out... she quickly took it and sipped it. There was clearly only one thing that would put Valerie in her place... Penny turned to Donnie and planted a soft kiss on his cheek and smiled back. "Thanks.. Sweetie..."

Valerie turned every shade of the rainbow at that moment and if you looked real close, she might have had smoke coming out of her ears. Valerie quickly turned, almost pulling Curtis off his feet. "Where is that Tequila?!" There was nothing left but to stomp off... embarrassed by Penny once again... at her very own party... AGAIN!

* * *

Tammy and Anna practically squealed when Valerie walked away in a huff... knowing full well that Penny had put down Val's attempt to finally take top spot in the girl's social structure at school. They grabbed Penny by the arm and dragged her off to revel in their victory.

Donnie, Brad and Timmy were all smiles at the happiness that the girls seemed to be immersed in. Brad and Timmy went to get a couple of beers, leaving Donnie alone. He smiled softly at the sight of Penny walking away with her friends and raised his hand to the cheek that Penny had kissed. He then turned and walked outside to enjoy his beer and see who else was at this party.

Penny was making the rounds... taking shots while playing one of the drinking games going on... gossiping with some of the girls that were in "HER" group... basically doing all the things expected of her at a high profile party. The night was dragging on and she was getting a little tired. Whether it was from the drinking or just walking and talking, she wasn't sure. What she did know though... was that she needed a breath of fresh air.

Penny soon found herself out in the back yard. She saw Donnie sitting on a set of side steps to a back entrance to the house. She walked over and sat down. "So... why did you do that before?" Her feet were killing her... causing her to take kick off her shoes and rub her feet stretching her toes into the cool grass. She then picked up one foot and massage it.

Donnie smiled. "I kind of hate it when people pick on other people just because they think they're better that someone." He then reached over and took both of Penny's feet into his lap and started to massage them.

Penny rolled her eyes back and closed her eyes. "That feels amazing... but you didn't have to do that... I can take care of myself... not that I'm complaining..."

Donnie looked confused. "The party thing?... or the foot thing?"

Penny giggled... "The party thing..." She took a deep breath as Donnie rubbed his fingers over her sore feet. "Although the foot thing is getting better and better..."

* * *

The rest of the evening found Penny and Donnie just sitting and talking... about everything... and nothing... him growing up on a pig farm... her on a dairy farm... their love of animals and a nice conversation about Moondance. The Party was winding down when Penny saw Anna and Tammy climb into Tammy's car and ride away with Brad and Timmy.

The look on her face was amazing. Donnie turned to her. "Don't worry... I'll make sure you get home safe".

Penny looked up. "You have a car?"

Donnie looked thoughtful. "Yes... but not here.. We'll have to walk..."

Penny shrugged. "Okay... but it's a ways on the other side of town... we might have to stop and get another of those foot massages..."

Donnie laughed. "My treat." Off they went in the direction of Penny's house.

* * *

The walk took them right by the elementary school. Walking into the back, by the playground, Penny suddenly became very quiet. It was a clear night, and there was no one around. Just the two of them... Penny felt strange... she didn't want to be near the swings or the monkey bars or by the school building... she walked off to the side where there were some benches and a thicket of trees...

Donnie suspected that something was bothering Penny... but he also figured he shouldn't push her. They were friendly enough... he hung around Brad and Timmy... and it was Tammy and Anna's idea for him to go to the mall and a movie with Penny... they were trying to set the two of them up.

Penny had rebuffed any attempts to be set up with anyone... she was still hurting from losing Leonard. It was going to be difficult enough as it was and Penny knew full well that Valerie would try something at the party. Then Donnie stepped in and put Valerie in her place. She couldn't really thank Donnie enough for that tonight. Valerie was shown up... at her own party... it was simply outstanding.

Penny turned and looked into Donnie's eyes. He looked like a little lost puppy. Not knowing what was going to happen... Penny took his hand...took him over to the thicket of trees and leaned back on one. She then reached up and put her hands around Donnie's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

 **A/N: Sorry for the slight delay... I know where I want to go with this part of the story, but I'm having a little trouble getting it right.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Just past the break**

 **What is this pair of teens (that do not belong to me) to do... italics - Penny's thoughts**

Penny woke the next morning holding her head. She was pretty sure… NOW… that all that drinking the night before was not the best decision she had made recently. The fact that she was in her own bed gave her pause. She didn't remember how she got there. Either she had made it up the tree outside her window and then somehow safely climbed into her window… This route made improbable by the lack of even the smallest injury as she scanned her body… or she somehow made it up to her room through the front door. The night before was rolling through her brain… she was trying to make sense of what had happened after she met Donnie sitting out back of Valerie's house. She remembered all too well drinking WAY too much both beers and hard liquor… mostly Tequila… Living up to the expectations of being one of the most popular girls sure had its drawbacks. Added to that pressure was the fact that this was a party given by Valerie Mosbacher... and Penny couldn't let Valerie get the upper hand.

Penny remembered seeing Tammy and Brad drag Timmy and Anna off in Tammy's car… probably to have their way with each other… She also remembered walking with Donnie away from Val's house… to the elementary school… it was on the way to her house… Val lived on the complete other side of town from Penny… in the more suburban section of town… where Leonard used to live… rather than the rural section over where her Father's farm was… and where Donnie apparently lived.

Penny remembered that the walk was not unpleasant. Although, she did have to hold on to Donnie's arm to make sure she didn't stumble. HE wasn't all that steady on his feet either… but he was a lot bigger and stronger… so he could hold her up when she would lose her balance. Coming upon the elementary school wasn't really unexpected… the shortcut through the playground was the quickest way to get home. But… when they got out back of the school… Penny felt funny… not sick funny… sad funny… because she usually kept that place as her secret place for her and Leonard… where just THEY would meet…

Penny moved her body to the bathroom and sat on the toilet rubbing her eyes and temples trying to make the sleepy feeling and the pain in her head go away… It wasn't all that long before she remembered kissing Donnie by the trees… She put her head in her hands and ran through what she could remember from the night before. She had a lot to drink at the party and not everything came back to her all at once…

 _They were all alone… She remembered not wanting to be around any of the places she spent time with Leonard… settling on the benches over by the trees… there wasn't anyone else in the yard… and you couldn't see anything from the thicket of trees… it was a pretty private place. She remembers Donnie being extremely surprised when she kissed him. Penny remembers feeling immediately guilty… guilty for cheating on Leonard… But Leonard was the one that left HER…HE was the one that was going to go to College half the way across the country… HE wanted to leave Nebraska… and leave HER alone… to do what? Sit and wait for HIM to come back? Sit and HOPE he would want to come back? HE was going to be gone for FOUR YEARS! She couldn't wait all THAT time! She was sixteen!... Four years was like… a big part of her LIFE!_

 _Penny remembers looking back into Donnie's eyes… He must have been watching her thinking… because he was smiling… the same way Leonard would smile when she was working on some school work... when she was trying to really understand something. She must have had the same look on her face now. Penny looked into the smiling brown eyes that Donnie had… the same deep brown eyes that Leonard had… She remembered running her fingers through the curls in Donnie's hair… soft curls like Leonard's… but blonde like hers… not Leonard's beautiful brown._

 _Suddenly… Donnie leaned down and kissed her. A soft kiss… like Leonard… The night started to swirl around her… maybe from the booze… maybe not… Just before she lost her balance… Donnie eased them both down next to the trees… in the grass… like with Curtis that night… by the pond… by the cabin…_

 _Tammy had said that Donnie was "experienced"… what did that mean anyway?..._

 _Donnie then ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the neck below her left ear…. Penny's eyes rolled back. She never felt anything like that before… it was like a tingling went through her… from her neck to her toes… Donnie's hands moved from Penny's waist up her sides and to her breasts… Penny started to breathe heavier. He was so gentle… not rough… not like Curtis… Curtis always felt like he was kneading bread… Donnie kept kissing her and softly massaging her body... Softly rubbing her smooth belly and hips and up along her ribs to below her breasts… He was not pushing her. The world was becoming fuzzier... she remembers Donnie's hands roaming under her shirt… a smile coming to her face… this was something Curtis or Timmy would do… but Donnie did more… Donnie moved one hand down to her pants… he skimmed his fingers along the waist band stopping at the button and releasing it… then letting down the zipper. Penny breathed deeper._

 _Penny's own hands found their way under Donnie's shirt and probed his abs and chest… they were harder than either Curtis or Timmy… Soon Penny found her hands feeling Donnie's behind over his jeans… Just as his hands went under her pants and squeezed her behind… rubbing the soft cloth of her panties over her bottom._

 _Penny started to see through the haze… She pulled back from their soft kissing and spoke through heavy breaths… "No fair!"… She then unbuttoned Donnie's jeans and found her hands around his back and squeezed Donnie's ass through his shorts just as he had done to hers. Their hands were now going every which way on each of their bodies along with more kissing. The Booze was definitely having an effect on her. Donnie had made his way to the clasp of Penny's bra and quickly releasing it in one quick move… something that made her a little surprised, maybe this is what the girls meant when they said he was "experienced". The other boys always seemed to have so much trouble undoing her bra. Donnie's other hand made its way beneath Penny's panties and to her center... rubbing her where she least expected him to… Penny gasped slightly in surprise and closed her hips around Donnie's hand before relaxing when he simply waited for her to be more comfortable. This was so different from the other guys…_

 _Penny returned the favor by running her hand down his shorts and grabbing his manhood and stroking him… This was a move that Denise had told her about and she used on Timmy… and Curtis... If Donnie was a close friend… and knowing how loose Timmy was with their personal information… Donnie would have known this was probably coming…._

 _To Penny's surprise, Donnie didn't try to push her for more… he just returned the favor and rubbed her more between her legs… He tried to get better access, but was hampered by her pants. Penny scooched her hips up and let Donnie pull her pants down along with her panties. Penny bent her knees spreading her thighs… feeling the cool grass on her naked bottom… her pants pooling at her ankles. Donnie's actions were increasing her breaths… Her chest started to heave just as Donnie took hold of her right nipple in his mouth…first flicking it with his tongue then gently nibbling on the erect mound… giving her double stimulation. Penny moaned into the night… increasing her stroking of Donnie's shaft and fondling his balls… while pushing his pants and shorts down. Donnie softly fondled Penny's chest with one hand as he entered Penny with one and then two fingers of the other hand… Something that neither Timmy nor Curtis had done. She could feel Donnie probing her insides… causing her to redouble her efforts between his legs… This was something new for her… Donnie was doing more to her than Curtis had ever done… Curtis just wanted to have sex… Donnie was different… He was spending more time with her… Donnie started to move his hips in concert with her stroking just as her own hips started to grind against his hand… Penny closed her eyes and took in the feeling… Her breathing became deeper… she felt a like a coil deep within her was tightening… Donnie then took his thumb and pressed against Penny's sensitive nub… causing her to grab fast to his shaft… and stroke harder._

 _Suddenly… Penny felt her insides erupt in contractions… sending an unbelievable feeling through her…. she clasped her thighs tightly around Donnie's hand just as she felt the familiar twitching and pumping of Donnie within the grasp of her hand. Minutes later… Penny felt the involuntary twitching she had never felt before slow and then stop… releasing Donnie from her grasp._

Penny gasped as she sat up on the toilet… "THIS must have been what Denise was talking about…!"

* * *

Leonard's days changed little from one to the next. He would go to school… try his best to not stick out in any crowd… actually trying to avoid any crowd of people larger than two. He had some solitude in the Library and a few acquaintances he was friendly enough with… smart kids… like himself… This time however, he tried to stay away from the smart girls… it was too soon after leaving Nebraska… Despite all his efforts, there was one girl that seemed persistent... Geraldine Coco... He mostly stayed by himself and then quickly finished at his locker in the afternoon… knowing full well that it was a prime time for the bullies to find their quarry. The teachers were also trying to end their days and few often were as willing to be aware what was going on in the hallways.

On this particular day, Leonard entered his home and passed the den to see his sister, Leigh Ann sitting on the couch. "Hey there Len?"

Leonard smiled widely. "Leigh! Omygosh... What are you doing here?"

Leigh sat up straighter. "I had a break in studies and thought I would come and see how you were doing?"

Leonard frowned. "Father put you up to this didn't he?"

Leigh shrugged and then sat back. "Uncle Floyd… actually. He seemed to think that you might have a hard time getting over… a girl… friend?"

Leonard looked down. "It's fine…"

Leigh smiled softly. "Lenny?... What's going on?

Leonard winced at the use of this shortened version of his name. "Leigh… its fine… Penny is in Nebraska… and I'm here… in New Jersey… With Mother…"

Leigh patted the couch beside her. "You can blame a lot on Mother… believe me… I've been doing that for years… but this move was going to happen anyway… Princeton is not in Nebraska.."

Leonard sat down on the edge of the cushion. "That's what I told Penny… that's when it all went very bad."

Leigh took her brother's hand. "Penny is a cute name… but Le…onard… she is going to have to deal with this too… just because you're half way across the country… doesn't mean you're dead… call her… write her…"

Leonard shuffled his feet. "It's not the same".

Leigh smiled slyly. "Just how far did you get things?... It's not the same, but talking is still talking…" She then gasped. "Oh..mygod!... it was more than just friends… she wasn't your … girl… friend… she was your… girlfriend!" She then slapped Leonard's shoulder. "You dog…"

Leonard rubbed his shoulder. "It wasn't like that… not that I didn't want it to be… and maybe it would have been. But it wasn't… not yet… we did… kiss… and…"

Leigh sat straight and held up a hand. "Wait… wait… not so fast… I have to get a drink before we get into the details… and possibly some snacks." Leonard looked horrified. Leigh then got off the couch and scooted into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Coming back and sitting down, Leigh Ann Hofstadter turned to look her brother in the eyes. "Now…. SPILL!" Leonard just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Penny came down to the kitchen to see her sister sitting at the table feeding Benny a bottle. Penny's eyes widened and she almost blurted out something before seeing her mother sitting with a cup of coffee.

Penny's mother chuckled. "Look who finally came down?... We need to have a talk… young lady…"

Penny went around the table to where Denise was… picked Benny from his mother's lap and gave him a big kiss. "There's my little man… How would you like to go see Grammy?" Penny then walked over to her mother and placed Benny on his Grammy's lap. She then grabbed the bottle and handed it to her mother. Both Denise and her mother were confused as to what was going on. Penny made one last trip around the table and grabbed Denise's hand and practically pulled her out of her chair and up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Leonard looked down, not noticing that his sister sat with her jaw open. "She said that she… Hated me…" Leonard sighed deeply.

Leigh put her arm around her brother. "Leonard… I sincerely doubt that Penny HATES you… My guess is that she's pretty young and this is her first fling…"

Leonard sighed. "Sixteen actually… and not her first fling…"

Leigh thought. "Okay not her first fling but her first getting more personal…"

Leonard looked up. "Nope… not if the rumors are anywhere near accurate…"

Leigh sighed. "Okay… well… she's pretty young… and those rumors are never overly accurate… just so you know…"

Leonard smiled weakly. "She was pretty mad… She wouldn't talk to me before I had to leave."

Leigh nodded. "Well… her maturity level is about as weak as her age… you guys are pretty young… there's a lot of time before you should be so involved… there's a lot of time for you guys to grow up you know… Are you sure about her?"

Leonard smiled wider. "She's great… she doesn't judge me… like Mom…"

Leigh frowned. "Leave Mom out of this… don't listen to her... nothing she says… or does… don't ask advice… don't read her books… Run AWAY Leonard... don't answer any questions… don't give her the satisfaction of putting you down."

Leonard frowned. "She's our Mom…"

Leigh shook her head. "Are you sure? We could all be lab animals bought on the black market for all we know… it certainly would explain why she's such a bitch… why do you think I insisted on going to boarding school when I was so young?"

Leonard sat straight up. "I thought Mom and Dad put you there for schooling?"

Leigh chuckled. "I begged Dad to sign the papers… I couldn't take Mom anymore… the academics were just a plus.. I actually got better at school once I was away from her… but this isn't about me… This… Penny.. just get in touch with her… She's had a while to get over her girly bitchyness… that's something you're gonna have to learn to watch out for… Keep a wide berth… Girls are hard that way…. We don't care what the truth is… facts don't matter… She probably realizes that this wasn't your fault."

Leonard looked hopeful. "You think she would talk to me? Still be my friend? Or…"

Leigh smiled sympathetically. "Just call her… if she was serious about you… then she will talk… friends may be friends and that may change… but true friends are true friends forever… as for anything more… hope springs eternal… be happy with still being friends and see where it goes…"

* * *

Penny actually blushed when she told her sister what finally happened and how it made her feel deep inside her... Denise sat with her mouth open and a huge smile on her face. She threw her hand up in the air. "Oh… MY… GOD…. YES! Put'er here… HIGH FIVE!" When Penny just looked over with a confused look on her face, Denise pulled her sister into a hug. "Oh Sweetie… I'm so happy for you… its GREAT right?"

Penny smiled shyly. "It was a pretty good feeling… but we didn't really DO anything…"

Denise chuckled… "Oh yes you did… You had an orgasm that you didn't do for yourself… You have done that to yourself right?"

Penny's eyes widened. "DENISE!"

Denise waved her hand and smiled wickedly. "Yeah… that's what I thought… good for you… it doesn't matter… Now you know that it can happen with someone else taking the lead… you'll be fine… now you just have to mix what you used to do with Curtis… with what Donnie has done… THAT feeling is CRAZY GREAT! … You'll see... A guys fingers are fine… and sometimes they can use their…"

Penny looked horrified and whined a bit. "DE…nnn…issse…"

Denise nodded. "Okay… okay… you're right... we've been through all this... that'll come later… the point is… their penis is pretty great when they use it right… and have your needs in mind and not just theirs... but remember… Protection… Protection… Protection!"

Penny sighed hard and shook her head then started fiddling with her hands… "What about Leonard?"

Denise stopped smiling. "Sweetie… Leonard is half the country AWAY… He can't help you with this…"

Penny didn't look up. "Maybe I don't WANT help with this…"

Denise shook her head. "Sweetie… don't give up on this NOW… You just cracked the door open..."

Penny scrunched up her nose. "Mom says to save yourself... that it's special... it's not a toy..."

Denise huffed. "Yeah... well that toy? its a lot more fun if you take it out and play with it!... If Leonard is an issue… talk to him… call him… I'm pretty sure he won't deny the call… he was all clingy… even when you were with Timmy and Curtis… Call him… explain how things are… If he's your friend… he'll understand…"


	47. Chapter 47

**Finding something new**

 **These two teens that belong to the powers that be at The Big Bang Theory need to settle into their new routines.**

Penny was at odds on what to do about how she felt about Donnie… and Leonard... After she had come back down from her bedroom with Denise and the day wore on, Denise left to go back home and that just left Penny in the house with her mother.

Henrietta waited for quite a while before she addressed her youngest daughter. Penny was sitting on the couch in the den covered with an afghan trying to settle her queasy stomach and still slightly throbbing head. Denise's words didn't seem to help very much. "Sweetie… would you care to discuss just what happened last night?"

Penny sighed. "No… not really".

Henrietta chuckled. "Yeah… well… that's not gonna work out in your favor… You weren't exactly quiet getting in the house…"

Penny rubbed her forehead. "Yeah… well Tammy and Anna left me at the party".

Penny's mother took a sip of her coffee. "Point one… Where was this party… and TWO...who gave you permission to go?"

Penny knew she was in trouble… she had to think of something fast. "Ummm… well… it was supposed to be a meeting for the cheerleading squads… over at Valerie's… But… you know… how Val is… it turns out that she planned a party… and… well… we couldn't just LEAVE!... How would THAT look?"

Henrietta breathed in. "You do know that all the scheduled cheer meetings are on the calendar… and there was nothing listed for last night…"

Penny scrunched her nose. "Yeah… that's because it was a last minute thing…"

Penny's mother wouldn't let go. "A last minute thing that you… HAD to attend… but you had enough time to get home and put on your best jeans and that new top you bought last weekend?"

Penny looked over. "Well I couldn't go looking like a slob… it was at Val's!... She would have made a big deal if we were dressed like slobs from school…"

A huff came shortly out of her Mothers throat. "Okay… but WHO exactly did you get permission from?"

Penny waved her hands in disbelief. "It was a meeting we had to be at… Dad was up in Lincoln… and you were off somewhere… who know… probably at Denise's."

Henrietta remembered being out at the salon getting her hair done. "Fine!... but who was the boy that brought you home? He looked familiar…"

Penny rubbed her temples. This was getting more complex. "Donnie? He lives around here… His dad was the farmer we got Moonbeam from…"

Henrietta smiled. "And he is part of the cheerleading squad?"

Penny laid back down… "NO… the meeting turned into a party… He offered to bring me home… after Tammy and Anna ditched me…"

Henrietta stood to leave the room. "Well… that was very nice of him… but next time… PERMISSION!... and then a bit less to drink… that boy practically carried you up the steps… How? I'm not really sure... considering HE was not much better off than you were... You're lucky that the two of you were walking home from that party..." She then went back into the kitchen to clean up the dishes, leaving Penny in the den to get over the hangover that she obviously was suffering through.

Penny fell to her side and brought her feet up on the couch, covering herself with the afghan... She had practically been carried up the stairs by Donnie… Ugh… what was she going to do?

* * *

Leonard was sitting at a table in the Physics lab. He had been reading up on the most recent lesson when he felt more than heard someone come up from behind. He had sort of developed a sixth sense over the years when it came to people sneaking up behind him to give him a wedgie… or put him into a head lock and give him a noogie… Not having to do that the last year is one of the things he would miss about Nebraska. Sighing, Leonard was a little disappointed in himself for letting whoever it was so close without him at least taking some kind of defensive posture. Leonard slowly turned and saw a thin girl about his own height with auburn hair. She was actually quite pretty... "Ummm… can I help you?"

The girl held out her hand "Hi… I'm Geraldine Coco… We're in this class together?"

Leonard took her hand and immediately felt how soft it was. "Ummm… yeah… I've seen you in class…"

Geraldine smiled. "Call me Geri… Lenny… right?"

Leonard winced a bit. "Leonard actually… I'm not really all that fond of the shortened versions of my name… Leo… or Lenny… actually… I'm not all that fond of my name in any form… Leonard… Len…NERD… it has NERD in it... not the best name for someone of my imposing physique and obvious athletic prowess…"

Geri chuckled picking up instantly on the sarcasm. "Don't put yourself down… Leonard is a perfectly fine name… Leonard Nimoy… Leonard Bernstein… Leonard Susskind… Leonardo Da Vinci…"

Leonard smiled. "You know Leonard Nimoy?"

Geri held up her right hand and parted her fingers in the familiar pattern. "Live long and prosper".

Leonard chuckled. "Don't do that too often… you're too pretty to be nerdy". Almost immediately, Leonard turned pink and looked away realizing what he had said. Quickly feeling the rush of heat causing the blush, Leonard coughed and started to breathe uncomfortably heavy.

Geri looked on concerned. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

Leonard waved his hand. "I'm fine… really… just a little…"

Geri smiled. "It's okay… forget about it… I just wanted to know if you would mind if we were partners for the next study topic…"

Leonard caught his breath with a long sigh… feeling his heart slow down. "Ummm… sure… that would be great!"

The bell rang indicating that they needed to start the class. Geri settled into the seat next to Leonard and smiled as she took out her note book. Leonard for his part wanted to take out his inhaler, but also wanted to seem as normal as he could. He opted for just concentrating on taking cleansing breaths.

* * *

For Penny, the next couple of weeks were nothing short of confusing all the way up to the brink of disaster. Tammy and Anna were constantly pushing Donnie in her direction whenever they were together with their boyfriends. It was a big deal to Penny's two friends that Penny didn't look like a fifth wheel whenever they were out... so they demanded that Timmy and Brad bring Donnie along. You never knew when Valerie or one of her minions would show up trying to get some dirt on them to start the next juicy rumor.

Donnie had no problem following along… he didn't have a girlfriend and being seen with one of the most popular girls in school did nothing to hurt his reputation around school even if he wasn't actually dating her. All he was asked to do was hangout with them and make it look like they were three couples.

Penny actually didn't mind having Donnie around. He made it easier on her. She didn't have any of the usual pressures of starting a new boyfriend relationship and she didn't have to explain why she didn't have one. She wasn't expected to do anything… Tammy and Anna knew better than to force Penny to do something she didn't want to do. The six of them just kind of hung around each other… Donnie had a pretty good sense of humor… and was pretty buff…

* * *

When the next party rolled around, Penny had to introduce Donnie to her parents. Henrietta had met him when he practically poured Penny into her arms when they got back from Val's first party, but left pretty quickly. After taking Penny from this new boy, Henrietta had given Donnie a cool stare but didn't ask any questions before bringing Penny to her room giving Donnie the perfect chance to get away... clear of the parents of a very drunk girl he had just had a very intimate time with.

Donnie was every bit as nervous as Penny was when she led Donnie into the den to see her parents. Penny didn't say that she had told her parents anything about what happened in the playground that night, but she didn't say she kept it all to herself either. Both parents were sitting and waiting. The stare of Penny's mother was still a bit cool, but nothing next to the look issued by Wyatt. Penny's dad was not one to look kindly on any boy that was looking to take advantage of his daughter, and the memory of Wyatt standing at the edge of the pond with a loaded shot gun last summer was still fresh in the minds of any of the boys that were at that party. After a quick introduction, and as few questions as possible, Penny grabbed Donnie's arm and whisked him out of the house. The party was at Tammy's, so it would be a little more low keyed than the last one. Also, Val had by now sort of accepted that Penny and Donnie were an item, even though they weren't, so there wasn't as much posturing to be going on.

* * *

Leonard had made arrangements with Geri to work on their assignments. They would usually meet at the library, but also had the occasional study time at either of their houses. This night, Geri was coming over to the Hofstadter residence and rang the door only to have it opened by Dr. Beverly Hofstadter herself. Beverly looked down the bridge of her nose through glasses that had fallen down just a bit, holding a journal article in her hand. "Yes?... may I help you?"

Geri stood straight. Hearing the occasional remark Leonard would make about his mother paled in comparison to the actual meeting with the woman. The awkward pause did nothing except to enforce the remark that Leonard had made one afternoon... that his mother… "gave him as much encouragement in his ability to successfully complete the assignment as a wax figure at Madame Taussaud's museum". Beverly stood stark still… unblinking. Geri could barely tell if the tall thin woman took a breath. "Yes... ummm… I'm here to study with Leonard?"

Beverly adjusted the glasses on her face. "You don't seem all that sure of your reason for being here…" Another short uncomfortable silence occurred while Beverly watched this young girl seem to grasp at straws for something to say... her mouth trying to form words... before Beverly moved aside and let Geri enter. "No matter… you're here…" Beverly then shut the door and turned, going back into the room adjacent to the foyer. It appeared to be an office of some sort. Beverly called behind herself back into the house. "Leonard… you have a visitor." Beverly stopped and turned to Geri. "Make yourself comfortable my dear". Beverly then pointed to the living room and proceeded to enter the office and shut the door behind her.

Leonard came around the corner obviously startling Geri making the girl spin in his direction and smiled at the slightly gaping look on Geri's face. "Told ya…"

* * *

Penny spent the entire evening in the company of her two friends, their boyfriends and Donnie. She was actually having a good time. Donnie was pretty amusing. It was a side of him she hadn't really paid a lot of attention to before. When they were at the mall, Penny was always trying to get her friends from pushing her and Donnie together. Donnie wasn't real easy around girls… He was pretty quiet. It was something she found a little strange… considering what she remembered from their time in the playground… he was pretty experienced in things that made a girl feel… well... amazing… Maybe that was part of the problem… Penny and Donnie never really talked about what happened that night when they were alone… She doesn't even remember how he got her home…

* * *

Penny came back from the bathroom to find Donnie sitting alone out back on the patio. Tammy, Anna and by default… Brad and Timmy were nowhere to be seen. Penny took a deep breath and sat next to Donnie. "So… where'd everybody go?"

Donnie played with the bottle of water in his hands. "Well… if Brad was to be believed… it will be somewhere private… I think Tammy wanted to show him something in her room…"

Penny giggled. "Yeah… she'll show him something all right! What about Anna…?"

Donnie shrugged. "I haven't seen them for a while… Brad's car is gone… so…"

Penny sighed. "Yeah…" She looked down at Donnie's hands and saw the half empty bottle of water. "You want a beer or something?"

Donnie half smiled. "Normally?... sure… but… your Dad might be waiting up for you… and I don't think bringing you back with liquor…"

Penny put her hand on Donnie's knee and gave it a squeeze. "You don't have to worry about Dad as much as Mom".

Donnie looked up quickly. "Really? Your Mom has a gun too?" The two teens shared a laugh. "Seriously… I figured your Mom was cool… when we got back from Val's party… there was no mistaking that we were both drinking… and she just took you up to your room… I figured I was dead for sure… with your Dad and all... so I just took off pretty quickly".

Penny smiled softly. "Yeah… about that night…" Penny proceeded to tell Donnie how appreciative she was that he stuck up for her in front of all Val's friends and that things at school would be so different if he didn't hang around… especially at lunch time when Valerie was always looking over at Penny's table hoping for some scene to erupt so she could use it against her. "Anyway… thanks… and I'm sorry that you have to be pushed into all this on account of Tammy and Anna…"

Donnie smiled. "It's no big deal… you guys are a lot of fun… and let's face it you are so Hot…" Donnie then leaned in to give Penny a kiss.

Penny quickly leaned back. "WOAH!... woah…woah… "

Donnie was surprised and sat back… suddenly nervous at Penny's response. "Sorry… sorry… I just thought…"

Penny sighed and turned t Donnie. "Look… you're a great guy… and I like hanging out with you… especially when the girls are around… it's just"

Donnie looked down and listened. "Really… it's okay…"

Penny tried to get his attention. "No... its not... you shouldn't be pushed into all this..." Donnie just looked like he needed more of an explanation. "It's me… okay?... I don't know how much the girls told the guys… or how much the guys told you… or how much the GIRLS told you… but it's hard right now… for me…"

Donnie looked up. "I get it... It's been a while since Curtis… You're still stuck on him…"

Penny scrunched her nose. "Curtis?... GOD NO! HE's an ass! For either leading me on… or letting Val play with him like she does… dropping him when she thinks there's someone better and then pulling him back in whenever she needs to… No… it's not Curtis… It's… It WAS… Leonard…"

Donnie looked surprised. "Hofstadter? REALLY? No Joke…"

Penny steeled her jaw. "YES… Leonard Hofstadter… Why… you got a problem with that?!"

Donnie put both hands up… "No…No… It's just… I figured that he was more suited for Kathy… or Karen… And You… well…"

Penny pointed a finger. "I said I liked you… hanging out with you… but if that attitude is gonna keep up… you're gonna have to be less opinionated… Yes… me and Leonard… we spent a lot of time together this summer…"

Donny was surprised. "You and Hofstadter spent "time" together…"

Penny glared at Donnie. "I'm not sure where you're going with this… but tread carefully… you're pushing a few buttons you need to stay away from".

Donnie took Penny's pointed finger in his hand. "Look… it's fine… Leonard was an okay guy… he never was a problem… except to maybe Kurt or Jimmy… they rode him pretty hard… and that was unnecessary… If I upset you… I'm sorry… If it's okay… I'd still like to be friends."

Penny looked suspiciously at Donnie. "Friends… but that's all…" She thought for a bit. "All that stuff in the playground… Could we just… forget that happened?"

Donnie smiled. "That's not gonna be easy… you're so frikkin HOT… and that was pretty intense…"

Penny pursed her lips. "Buttons… Donnie… you're pushing more buttons. That was between you and me… so you have to keep it between you and me… the girls don't know anything about it… and it better not get out…"

Donnie saw the look in Penny's eyes. "No… Nobody knows… Just between us… but just so you know… I'm not gonna be able to forget how you looked and how you felt… or how you felt me… so…"

Penny sighed. "Okay fine… just try… we're just friends… okay?"

Donnie held out his hand. "Fine… Put er there… buddy!"

Penny smiled and took Donnie's hand and pulled him into a soft hug. "We're okay…"

Valerie Mosbacher happened to pass by as Penny hugged Donnie. It was something that she was hoping wasn't true… but it now was apparent to her that her chief rival had a new boyfriend… and one that was absolutely every bit as acceptable as Curtis… This was not turning out to be a good night… at all.

* * *

Leonard and Geri sat and discussed their study plan and a few options for a project. Leonard wasn't so surprised that Geri was enthusiastic about the work because he saw her in action during class. She was someone that didn't show off, but at the same time, didn't let a chance to answer a question go by. What did surprise Leonard was their discussion when Geri asked to work with him. She made mention of two particularly interesting names when saying Leonard was a "perfectly fine name": Leonard Nimoy from Star Trek and Leonard Susskind, a Theoretical Physicist. As they were sitting and putting their things away, Leonard turned. "Umm… Geri…?"

Geri looked up from her book bag. "Yeah?..." She had no idea what Leonard was about to ask, but from the waver in his voice, she thought that he might be a little nervous.

Leonard took a breath. "When we were talking in the physics lab… you mentioned Leonard Nimoy and Leonard Susskind…"

Geri was a little confused. She might have been expecting something a little more personal, and if she was completely honest with herself, that wouldn't be so bad… "Yes I did…"

Leonard took another breath. "Why?... I mean sure they're both people named Leonard, but why them?" These were two people Leonard's saw as idols. Someone from science fiction… and someone from the field of study he hoped to follow. But why would someone so pretty be even mindful of these people... even if she was so smart?

Geri cocked her head. "Well… Like I said in the Lab… Live long and prosper…" She held up her right hand in the familiar pose. "My dad always loved that show… and he always watched it. One T.V. means one option for watching… " She shrugged her shoulders and thought. "And… Physics is just cool…" Geri looked into Leonard's questioning eyes. "Why do you ask?"

It was Leonard's turn to shrug. "I just thought you might be fooling with me… On account of me being a nerd and you being… well you…"

Geri's eyes opened wide. "Why would you think something like that?... Why would I do something like that… We're friends."

Leonard looked surprised. "We're FRIENDS?"

Geri smiled at his surprise. "Of course we're friends… and I'm nerdy enough to know you probably have a gaming system somewhere around here… so set it up… I'm pretty sure I can kick your butt…"

Leonard smiled and quickly pulled out his gaming system... letting Geri pick the game she wanted to play.

* * *

Penny and Donnie walked up the steps to her door… She was pretty sure that someone had probably stayed up to make sure she made it home all right. Knowing that the last time was unexpected and probably a bit dicey… Penny made sure she didn't drink anything but water… It was a plus for her that Donnie did the same. She didn't know if he did it so she wouldn't feel like an outsider or if he was just full out terrified of her father… but it was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't falling all over themselves drunk. It was also much easier to beat the likes of Valerie at drinking games if you were stone cold sober. Penny didn't even need to take a drink... not once. They got to the door and just seemed to look at each other… Fearing a real awkward moment, Penny pulled Donnie into a quick hug and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing me home… I'll see you in school".

Donnie smiled and went back down the steps to where he parked his car thinking that the night went really well and just about how he had wanted it to.

* * *

Leonard walked Geri to the door passing his mother's office. Not wanting to be in earshot, he led Geri outside and closed the door behind them. "Thanks for coming over… it was fun… both studying… and then getting my butt kicked… just like you said… "

Geri smiled waiting for something more until she felt that it was getting a little uncomfortable. She quickly gave Leonard a soft hug and waved as she went down the steps to the drive. "See you in school".

Leonard smiled and went back into the house. Beverly was just coming out of her office looking down over her glasses. "Really… Leonard… this is just another distraction… taking away time from your proper studies... when will you learn..." Leonard paid no attention and went back upstairs to his room. He thought about telling his mother that he was actually engaged in academic endeavors with Geri, but thought better of it. He had a new friend… and it was a girl…

* * *

Penny walked into the house to see her mother standing in the door frame to the kitchen with a cup in her hand… "He seems like a nice boy…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Donnie? He's just a friend… Tammy and Anna want to fix us up so I'll "HAVE" someone… but he's just a friend…"

Henrietta took a sip of her coffee. "Does Leonard know?"

Penny looked at her mother and cocked her head. "What does Leonard have to know? There's nothing to know..."

Henrietta looked at her daughter. "Are you sure about your feelings for these boys?"

Penny looked confused. "There are no feelings..."

Once again, Penny's mother took a sip of her coffee. "Are you sure?... It's not really fair to lead them on..."

Penny looked horrified. "Donnie is just a friend... and Leonard is all the way in NEW JERSEY!" Penny couldn't believe that her very own mother was asking a question like that... its like her mother didn't know her at ALL!"

Penny turned and ran up to her room. She quickly grabbed Liam and pulled him to her chest as she lay on top of her covers… She was going to have to talk to Leonard.

 **A/N: I know that Geraldine Coco was Leonard's first kiss and he was nineteen in the show. In this story, Penny was his first kiss... so I'm borrowing Geri for a slightly different reason.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Some secrets kept**

 **Penny and Leonard (who belong to Lorre and Prady) try to talk.**

School went along… there was an understanding between Penny and Donnie that they would be friends. Donnie clearly would like more, but Penny seemed to him… to be keeping him at arm's length. It was interesting to him that Penny seemed to hold it against Valerie when she would play Curtis like a YoYo. Letting him go and then reeling him back in at what seemed to be her whim. As far as Donnie could tell it didn't differ all that much from what Penny was doing to him Although, if he was honest with himself, Penny would probably let him go if it wasn't for Tammy and Anna. Those two girls kept making Brad and Timmy bring him along whenever the three girls were out together. He could hardly fault either of his friends though… considering what the two of them were getting in return for making sure Donnie hung around with Penny. And in all truthfulness, Donnie hoped that at some point… Penny would cave under the pressure… and then he would be able to find out if all the rumors were true about Penny. He already had a pretty good idea they were… considering that he already had seen her naked and she had performed a pretty awesome handjob on him… and HE had brought her to climax… something that Curtis had said… couldn't be done. Of course… no one had found out what happened between Penny and himself… and if anyone did… it would mean that he would lose all hope of hooking up with Penny for real and putting Curtis's nasty rumor to bed once and for all…

* * *

Brad, Timmy and Donnie were sitting outside the burger joint in the food court while Penny, Tammy and Anna were off at yet another shoe store. The three friends had tried to keep up with the girls, but following them into store after store carrying bags was not their idea of a fun day. They even fought over the two seats outside the last store's dressing rooms. There were three of them and only two seats. When Tammy had come up from behind Brad and slapped him hard on the side of his head, they decided to leave. The looks from Anna and Tammy were unbelievably angry while Penny was more than mildly amused. She never had a problem with Leonard when he went shopping with her. The girls said there would be plenty of seats at the shoe store, but the guys opted for a snack instead.

Brad sucked on a chocolate shake and nodded at Donnie. "So… how you making out with Penny?"

Donnie knew he had very thin ice to walk on. ""EH… you know… sometimes it's better than others… She's pretty funny and all... and she's bangin HOT!"

Timmy laughed. "Yeah… well… good luck with the bangin part…"

Donnie frowned. "Lay off… Penny's a good kid… she's just going through a rough spot."

Brad laughed. "Yeah… how's it feel to be playing sloppy seconds to Hofstadter…"

Timmy spoke up. "Leave Leonard out of this… Just because WE couldn't make it with her…"

Brad smirked. "Yeah… well at least ME and Curtis got all the way to…"

Donnie shoved Brad… almost knocking him out of his seat. "Shut UP you asshole! Leave Penny out of this… what she does between us is OUR business… I don't give a CRAP what you say YOU did with her… and If Curtis has any smarts at all… he'll keep his mouth shut too" Donnie turned to Timmy. "And YOU… the same goes for you…"

Timmy held his hands up. "My lips are sealed… I got it better with Anna anyway…"

Brad smiled. "Yeah… things with Tammy… woof!"

Donnie sat back and grabbed his soda. "Yeah… well… who knows… Penny can't hold out forever…"

* * *

Leonard sat a table off to the side of the main study area of the library. Geri was supposed to meet him tonight. They had finished their assignment, deciding to just fine tune the material. Leonard had left all his books at home being told by Geri that she would bring the copies that needed to be gone over. As Leonard waited, he started to get a little nervous. It was a strange feeling for him where Geri was concerned. They had been a natural fit as study partners. Both detail and structure oriented. "A place for everything… and everything in its place". That was one of Beverly's favorite sayings… often used for admonishment when she would find an untidy room. Leonard had no real reason to feel nervous… Geri and he were friends. It had started slowly, then as their studies increased, they spent more and more time together. He hadn't felt this comfortable around someone since he came back from Nebraska. Geri wasn't really that similar to Penny… except that she was a girl… Penny was blonde and much more carefree. Geri had very nice Auburn hair but was much more "planned out"… for lack of a better term. Leonard imagined that Geri fretted over what to wear for school… where Penny was much more on top of her clothes… making sure each had just the right accessories… right from the second they were bought… that's part of the reason that shopping with Penny was such an ordeal… and soooo looong. Geri always looked neat as a pin and always classy. Penny had more of a fashion sense as to what were the new trends and could always make a last minute adjustment that was just perfect… but she also felt just as comfortable in an old pair of sweat pants and a baggy oversized shirt.

Geri saw Leonard siting and just staring into the open room… a queer soft smile on his face. She stopped out of his direct line of sight… stepping back and peering through a bookshelf. He was easy enough to recognize… one could always count on Leonard to wear jeans and sneakers topped off with a t-shirt with some printing on to under a hoody and as the weather cooled… some sort of jacket. Geri wondered if anyone at his house even cared how Leonard presented himself to the outside world. Appearances mattered and Leonard could use some advice. It was a theory of hers that Leonard tried very hard to blend into the background… and his clothes helped him do just that. Most girls didn't even give Leonard the time of day… something Geri didn't understand. Leonard was actually very cute and had a dry sarcastic sense of humor… probably fostered by his awful mother. He tended to let his hair grow… and the curls nestled above his neck in the back. He had deep brown caring eyes that you could lose yourself in and a strong jaw with a wonderful smile.

* * *

Penny and the girls came up from behind the guys and sat next to their partners. Penny immediately took some of the crispiest fries sitting in front of Donnie and crunched loudly as she tilted her head and smiled. Donnie tried to grab them back, but was a bit late. Penny then looked at the soda in Donnie's hand and flashed her eyes in his direction. Donnie had no recourse but to hand the drink over to Penny who proceeded to slurp it down through the straw continuing to try to get every last drop out of the now empty cup…

Shaking the ice in the cup, Penny placed it down in front of Donnie and smiled. "Sorry… none left…" She gave Donnie a puppy dog look and he just smiled in return. The girls had seen that the guys were in some kind of discussion. Penny asked first. "So… whatcha been talking about…. It seemed pretty intense."

Donnie immediately looked to his two friends knowing that they were talking about Penny and all the rumors about her. Luckily… Brad and Timmy pretty much understood the look they got from Donnie… either that, or they really understood Penny more than Donnie gave them credit for… both going steady with her at one time or another and undoubtedly exposed to her temper. "Just guy stuff… did you get any shoes?"

Penny smiled… "Aren't you sweet for asking…" Penny saw what she thought was a "proud" look on Donnie's face as he smiled back… impressed that he made her smile. He really was cute… "Nah... but it was fun trying them on just the same.

* * *

When they got back from the mall, Brad dropped Penny off at her house. Henrietta caught sight of her daughter before she managed to run up the stairs with her bags of new clothes. "That took a while… I see that you and the girls took your boyfriends along…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Donnie in NOT my boyfriend…"

Penny's mom chuckled. "Say what you will… but that boy is spending ALL his time around you and it's not because he's after Tammy or Anna."

Penny Turned and ran to her room. "What-EVER!" She then sat on her bed with her bags of purchases then looked over at Liam. "What? You too?"

Lucky for Penny, Denise had made her parents put in a phone line in her old room so she could have some privacy. Penny ran down the hall to Denise's room and closed the door and sat on the bed cross legged with the phone in her hand… staring at the dial. Uncle Floyd had written Penny's parents and thanked them for being such a good influence on Leonard over the past year. In the letter he had written down Leonard's address and phone number. Just in case "someone" wanted to get in touch. Penny had seen the letter and had committed Leonard's number to memory… faster than any random bit of information she had ever heard or seen.

Penny took a deep breath and dialed the number. It seemed that the ringing would never stop. Suddenly and older familiar voice answered the phone. Penny had feared that Beverly would answer the phone at which time Penny had planned to just hang up.

But this time… for this call… Floyd answered. "Hofstadter residence…"

Penny smiled weakly… suddenly a little sick inside… "Is Leonard there?"

Floyd smiled widely as his fondest wish had come true for his nephew. "Why… yes my dear… as a matter of fact... he is… just one moment."

Penny grasped the phone in what had become… very sweaty hands. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heartbeat. All at once she heard a voice on the other side of the line. "Penny?" It was so soft so sweet… just like she remembered. Penny answered in a voice that seemed too small for her… too quiet… all she could muster was a single word. "Hi…"

Leonard smiled… it was the most beautiful sound he could imagine… he hadn't tried to call Penny or even write a letter. He knew that she was mad at him… she actually said she HATED him… and that the best thing was to… just wait for her… to let her come to a point in her mind where it was SHE that would call… Not because he was trying to make a point… not because he was being arrogant… not because he was afraid. He knew that Penny needed time to come to the realization that he had to leave… not because he wanted to… even if he WAS going in another year… the last thing he ever wanted to do was leave her. Leonard was also at a loss for words. "Hi".

It was a sound that Penny had longed to hear. She could see Leonard in her mind's eye… with his jeans and t-shirt covered with a hoodie and probably a jacket… his hair all rumpled in the back with curls… Penny could tell that Leonard was a little nervous… even just that one word… she could hear the slightest quiver. "I think we need to talk".

Leonard exhaled. "Okay". The next few minutes were absolutely quiet. There was no noise from either of them, neither seemed to draw a breath. Leonard decided to try to break the ice. "Not much of a talk…"

Penny snapped out of her thoughts. "Well… talk then".

Leonard was surprised by the command. "You called… and you said we should talk".

Penny smiled to herself. "So… how have you been?... What have you been doing?"

Leonard smiled back. The tentative hesitation had passed. "I've been good… just going to school and stuff… Nothing big…"

Penny lay back on Denise's bed with the phone. "Yeah… same here… except all my school things are different from yours… not so much studying…OOOh! I know… I joined the drama club… it's so cool… we do little scenes and for homework… we have to watch some old movies and stuff… musicals… and we might go see some plays… maybe even go on a trip somewhere… on account that there isn't really anything going on back here."

Leonard laughed. "Yeah well… I've been working on some projects… one for physics… and then there's always Chess Club…"

The talking came easier as the time went on… each of them eagerly wanting the other to talk as long as they could just so they could hear the other person's voice. Penny asked a question she really wanted to know both for herself and for Leonard… she needed to know that he wasn't alone. "Have you made any friends?"

Leonard thought… "Well… there's the guys in the Chess Club…"

Penny pushed. "Anyone else… somebody to hang out with… like real friends…" It ALWAYS made Penny sad when Leonard would tell her that the only real friend he ever had was her. He spent all those years after his mother took him away… and didn't make ONE single friend… And now… she took him away again…

Leonard sighed… there wasn't any real harm in telling Penny about Geri… they WERE friends… they did work on an assignment together… they WERE in some same classes… "Well… there's Geri… we're in some classes together and we're Physics partners… What about you?"

Penny smiled… happy that Leonard had made a friend. "Same old crap… Valerie's a big-ole pain in the ass… always trying to outdo everybody… sitting at her lunch table like some kind of Queen… Tammy and Anna are always on edge worrying about her… They're still with Brad and Timmy."

Leonard frowned at the mention of boyfriends. "That's too bad… the thing about Valerie… The Drama Club is cool though…" He thought for a second or two. "How about you? Any new Boyfriend?"

Penny was surprised… this was something she really didn't want to bring up right away. "ME? NO!... I mean… Anna and Tammy make sure that Timmy and Brad bring Donnie EVERYWHERE we go… "

Leonard's eyes widened. "Donnie Williams?"

Penny could hear that Leonard's voice went up a bit. "Yeah… they make sure it looks like we are three couples when we're out… they're afraid that Val might be trying to make trouble if I was a fifth wheel all the time." Penny stopped talking and there was a complete silence. "Leonard… we're just friends… we just all hang out… we've been at a couple of parties… one we didn't even have anything to drink…" Another silence. "We're just friends… really… so… tell me about this guy Jerry…"

It was Leonard's turn to take a deep breath. "Well… Geri is not really Jerry… He's… not Jerry"… Leonard could feel the confusion on the other side of the phone after listening to his own words that just came out of his own mouth… "SHE's… Geri…"

Penny shook her head. "Jerry's a GIRL?! What kind of a name is that for a GIRL?"

Leonard got instantly nervous and could feel his chest getting tight. "Geraldine… actually… she just prefers to be called Geri".

Penny was a lot more quiet. "Uh…HUH…"

Leonard thought he should say more. "She's in my Physics class and we had this big project… and she wanted to work together…"

Penny broke in. "SHE wanted to work together… with you… nobody else… just you…"

Lenard slipped off his jacket and hoodie. Suddenly it was very warm. "Ummm… yes…"

Penny thought… then spoke monotone. "Interesting…"

Leonard thought he could actually feel cold air coming out of the phone receiver. "We're just friends… STUDY friends… That's what smart kids do… STUuuuDYyyyy…

After both of them reassuring each other that Geri and Donnie were just friends… Penny and Leonard settled into a more easy conversation. Penny talked about Buttercup and Moondance, neglecting to tell Leonard that Moondance came from Donnie's farm. Leonard talked about how Uncle Floyd was staying with them because his father insisted that he stay to take care of Leonard and Michael while he and Beverly were at work. Penny went on to tell Leonard more about the Drama club and cheerleading while Leonard talked about his sister coming home.

In the end Penny sighed into the phone. "I miss you…"

Leonard could hear a skip in her voice. "I miss you too…"

Penny took a deep breath. "I'm glad that you have a friend… say Hi to Geri for me… study hard… but don't take her to any comic book stores… that's OUR thing…"

Leonard chuckled. Of all the things they did together… he never would have thought Penny thought going to a comic book store was THEIR thing… Leonard thought better of telling Penny that Geri actually really liked playing video games and could easily beat him at one of his favorite games just as well as Penny could. "Sure… and you make sure that Donnie keeps Valerie on her toes… you can't lose to someone like her… But he has to be around with Tammy, Anna, Brad and Timmy…

Penny scrunched her nose… not telling Leonard that she and Donnie had been alone. "Okay…" There was another awkward pause before Penny spoke again. "So… could we call and talk again? Or maybe write?"

Leonard smiled into the phone. "I would really like that… Send me your schedule… with cheerleading… and Drama Club… and I will look at mine… you know… studying and Chess Club… and then I will send you times that will fit into our schedules… or just write whenever you want to…"

They both agreed and said their good byes. Leonard put down the receiver and thought that things went pretty well. He felt better about telling Penny about Geri. Penny sighed as she hung up the phone. She was really happy about talking to Leonard, but she really didn't clear the air about Donnie… Sure she told Leonard they were just friends… she just didn't tell him about the playground... she tried to shrug it off… that didn't really matter… it was not going to happen ever again anyway…

* * *

Things carried on pretty much the same for the two friends after their phone call. As he said he would, Leonard sent Penny a schedule and the two friends would call at the agreed time. If someone wasn't available, pretty much always Penny… her mother would answer the phone and make the appropriate apology… Unscheduled cheer meeting… girl's at the mall… Drama Club... Leonard always seemed to understand and Penny was always apologetic when she would call back… never waiting until the next scheduled call.

Their separate lives were getting more complicated. Leonard was studying more making sure his grades were good enough to get into Princeton. As it turned out Geri was applying to Princeton also, so the two friends usually buckled down and studied together. Penny was getting more involved in school events… going to plays… getting involved in the student council… which turned out to be nothing more than a popularity poll… which she was made for… being cute always got more votes.

* * *

Leonard and Geri were sitting outside of the Student Union at Princeton. They were on a student tour that was planned for the weekend. Leonard was looking a little down after the last round of demonstrations. Geri looked over her soda as she took a sip. "What's up Leonard? Is the Physics Department too tough to get into?"

Leonard snapped out of his thoughts. "What?.. No… That tour was awesome and the demonstration with lasers was unbelievable. Applied Physics is the way to go… for sure…"

Geri smiled. "Really? I would have thought Theoretical Physics is more appealing. But that doesn't really answer my question… Something wrong at home? Has your mother come out of her lair and eaten the pizza boy again?"

Leonard chuckled. "No.. she saves her best moments for when you show up… She's sure you are nothing but a distraction."

The two friends got up and started to walk. They were on a nice path with trees. Geri turned to Leonard and stopped them. "If I wanted to be a distraction…. I wouldn't spend all my time studying with you… I would do this…" Geri then leaned in and kissed Leonard.

Leonard did not stop the kiss, it was very nice... gentle... but he was less than unenthusiastic in his return. He looked down and fiddled with his hands as they broke apart. "Ummm… Geri…"

Geri was mortified at the cool response. "Leonard…. I'm so sorry…" She then ran a short distance to a bench and sat with her head in her hands.

Leonard came up quietly and sat down. "Geri… please don't feel bad… it's just…"

Geri mumbled through her hands. "I'm so embarrassed."

Leonard took her hand and made Geri look at him. "Geri… don't be… it was a kiss… a very good kiss… it's just… I sort of have a girlfriend…"

Geri looked horrified. "It's Amanda… isn't it…"

Leonard looked surprised. Amanda was one of the popular girls… there was no way he would have a chance with her. "NO…. it's Penny… from Nebraska…"

Geri cocked her head. "The cheerleader you told me about? She just a blonde version of Amanda…"

Leonard thought. He realized that he could never see himself with Amanda… she was too pretty… too popular… always around muscular guys. He also took Geri's words to heart. She was right. Amanda was almost exactly what most people would see of Penny. The trouble was… he saw so much more in Penny. She was kind and funny and would never act like the popular girls in his school now. "Yes… Penny… from Nebraska…"

Geri sighed. "I suppose that is why you constantly yammer on about her all the time… Is something wrong with her? Did you have a fight or something? Is that why you're so quiet?"

Leonard shrugged. "We were supposed to have a call… and she wasn't there again… we made this schedule… and I always call at the time and she isn't there a lot of the time."

Geri looked over. "Leonard… she's a Sophomore… and a girl… a popular girl… Does she blow you off?"

Leonard shook his head. "No… she calls back within a day or so… and she's always mad at herself for missing the call… But we're here this weekend… overnight… she doesn't know where I am or how to call me."

Geri smiled. "Turnabout is fair play Leonard… Call her when we get back home… I'm sure she'll understand. So…sorry about the kiss… I just thought that maybe…"

Leonard blushed. "No…no…. it was fine… normally… I would have been good with it… well actually… I probably would have passed out… from being surprised that some as pretty as you would kiss a Dork like me…"

Geri bumped shoulders. "Don't knock yourself… You're cute… if you weren't… Amanda would not be interested…"

Leonard just sat and stared ahead. "Amanda… Really?"

Geri rolled her eyes. "You really have to get better at flirting… why else would Amanda be interested in circuit diagrams…?"

Leonard kept staring. "Huh….."

Geri shook her head. "Are we okay? I mean… I won't jump your bones or anything… now that I know about Penny…"

Leonard "sure… we're fine…"

Geri gave Leonard a side hug. "If she ever does anything to piss you off… I'm right here for you."

* * *

Penny's parents had warmed up to Donnie after he came over a few times along with the girls and their boyfriends. Both Henrietta and Wyatt had seen that Penny's mood had improved when she was active around her friends. After the last party, Penny had gotten into a schedule of waiting for Leonard to call. They would always have a long call… over an hour each time. Penny always was worked up prior to the call, but was borderline depressed when she had to hang up. She missed that boy something fierce. But when Penny was around her friends… she perked right up… and when she was around Donnie… things were even better.

* * *

Penny sat with Donnie on the side of the room. Valerie had yet another party and all the usual people were there. This night was not like the party at Tammy's. With the pressure off from her parents, Penny… and Donnie decided that it would be all right to have a few beers. Penny figured she would just make sure they stopped at the Diner before they got home to get something to eat and then she would make a quick run to her bedroom before her mother got too suspicious.

Curtis was having a good time with all comers to his Beer Pong Table. He was winning just about all the rounds… only having to take the occasional drink. Valerie was right by his side rooting him on and egging on all the losers that thought they could best her boyfriend. It wasn't long before she saw Penny sitting with Donnie. "Hey Pettersson… bet you can't get out of drinking THIS Time!"

Penny had had more than a few beers and was feeling a buzz. But she wasn't about to let Valerie get the upper hand. Val couldn't hold her own liquor and always was bested by Penny in the past. That fact and the thought that Penny won every round at the last party made her see red. "Shut it Val… this is just a bunch of amateurs…"

Curtis laughed. "Of course it is… you can't drink PROFESSIONALLY"… He thought through the alcohol haze he was building. "But if you could… this would be the Super Bowl of Beer PONG!... The OLYMPICS of BEER PONG!" A roar went up from the people around the table. "We should start a petition to get BEER PONG in the OLYMPICS!" Another roar went up from the small crowd.

Penny stood and waved her hands. "Okay… Okay… let's get this over with… Curtis… you… are… goin… DOWN!" Yet another crowd roar and then everyone started to gather.

Donnie stood by Penny. "Are you sure you're okay to do this? You've had a lot more to drink this time…"

Valerie broke in. "Can't take it can ya!"

Penny turned and saw red. "FINE! Big MOUTH… shut you're pie hole! Put up… or SHUT UP… ME and Donnie… against YOU and Curtis!"

Donnie was also drinking… so it was certainly not a given that things would come out in their favor… "Ummm… I'm not so sure this is a good idea…"

Penny turned and gave Donnie the best pair of puppy dog eyes she could muster. "PLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE?"

Donnie buckled and took a hand full of ping pong balls. "SET-EM UP! Two Rounds… Switch ends of the table for the second round..." The crowd of teens swelled and started to root for one side or the other.

* * *

Penny stumbled as Donnie and her came to the playground once again… They had left the party after soundly defeating Curtis and Valerie… At least THEY thought it was a drubbing. Curtis and Donnie could hold their own… each trading drink for drink… but when Valerie went against Penny… it was no contest. Penny didn't need to drink much and put Val down. When the second round started… it was Donnie against Valerie and Curtis against Penny.

Penny wasn't about to let that cheating sonofabitch ex-boyfriend of hers win… so she quickly sank three balls making Curtis drink first. Unfortunately, Penny had enough to drink that night to affect her aim and she lost her round to Curtis after he didn't miss a one. Penny was pretty much in the bag when Valerie stood at the end of the table to take her throw and managed to toss the ping pong ball clear over Donnie's head. Donnie responded by putting Valerie literally under the table when she slipped on her last cup of beer spilled on the floor. Penny threw her arms around Donnie's neck and pulled him out the door… away from the boisterous crowd.

They then found themselves walking away laughing… Penny in the arms of Donnie… Donnie trying to make sure that Penny wouldn't fall and hurt herself. It wasn't long before they came to the playground of the elementary school and found the bench by the trees. Penny was absolutely giddy with victory… she turned to Donnie and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Donnie was completely taken by surprise… But didn't pause for a second with his response. He had the prettiest girl in school… in his arms… and SHE was kissing HIM… Donnie wrapped Penny in his arms and returned the kiss. It was one of those rare warm Autumn periods in Nebraska... much like it was when Penny was a very little girl.

They settled into the grass... much lie the last time Val had a party. Penny ran her fingers through the rumpled curls at the back of Donnie's head and deepened the kiss… It wasn't long before she pulled away and turned her head and rested on Donnie's shoulder. "Thank you Leonard…. That was great…" Penny then started to pull at Donnie's shirt trying to pull it over his head.

Donnie's eyes opened wide. He didn't move an inch… He just lay there with Penny pawing at him... managing to get his shirt off. Donnie didn't fight her and was surprised when Penny pulled her own shirt off quickly followed by her bra. The moonlight shone bright upon her form with the clear night sky. It was a cool night out and the affect of the temperature could be easily seen on Penny's breasts.

Penny pulled Donnie in for a hug. "It's cold..." She then snaked her hands behind Donnie into the back of his pants... She moaned again as she felt the soft warmth of his behind.

Donnie pulled Penny to his chest... easily feeling her erect nipples against his chest. "Better?"

Penny moaned in pleasure. "Mmmm... Hmmmm".

Donnie smiled as Penny was resting her head on his chest… he leaned back and took a deep breath. He was about to say something when he heard a soft snore… Looking down… he could see that Penny had fallen asleep on his chest.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hard Choices**

 **This pair of teens... Penny and Leonard... that Belong only to TBBT... find it is not so easy living so far away from each other.**

Donnie just lay holding Penny with her arms wrapped around him… her hands neatly tucked into his pants holding her close to him. He didn't know what to do, but was not exactly against having a half-naked girl pressed tightly to his chest. And the alcohol he had had to drink did nothing to make him feel he should do anything about their position.

A sound came from within the trees nearby. "Get OFF me!"

Almost immediately, another voice came from the trees. "Babe… C'mon…"

Donnie Instantly knew the second voice and also knew that this was not a position he wanted to be caught in… or more accurately… a position PENNY would not want to be caught in. Donnie tried to sit up and Penny fell back pulling her hands out of his pants, hitting her head on the ground, her arms falling out to her sides and causing her to moan. Donnie first was frozen... staring at Penny's chest, then heard more rustling from the trees. Donnie then grabbed for Penny's bra and attempted to put it on her.

Just at that moment, Penny came awake and looked down seeing Donnie with her open bra in his hands. "What the HELL are you doing?!"

Donnie looked at Penny. "NO… it's not like that…"

The couple was suddenly aware they were being watched as Kurt and Chelsea Himmelfarb stepped out from the thicket of trees.

Kurt laughed. "Hey… nice RACK you got there Pettersson!..." Chelsea stood still with a open mouth then put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

Penny immediately covered herself as best she could, stood up and grabbed her bra from Donnie… "For the love of GOD!" She quickly put it on and grabbed her shirt that was lying next to Donnie. She pulled her shirt on and then stood, not knowing what to say. Penny quickly turned and ran off in the direction of her house.

Kurt put an arm around Chelsea and punched Donnie in the shoulder. "Way to go Williams... sorry for breaking up your fun…" He then turned to Chelsea. "See Babe? I told you this was a good spot…" He then turned and pulled her back into the trees. He turned his head. "Williams… do you mind?"

Donnie just looked between Kurt and the direction that Penny ran off in. He bent down and found his own shirt and pulled it over his head. Not exactly knowing what to do and still with the slightest buzz. Donnie just walked off to his own house. There was going to be some hell to pay when they got back to school… and it wasn't all going to be coming from Penny. Valerie was sure to hear about this and then there was going to be just that much more to the rumor mill about Penny and how she puts out.

* * *

The next day at school was everything Penny had feared it would be. It seemed that everyone was either staring or pointing at her… whispering and then going the other way… sometimes giggling. She had avoided Donnie at all costs. As much as she wanted to know exactly WHAT he thought he was doing… she really didn't remember much of anything after they had left the party all the way up to laying half naked on the ground with her legs tangled in with Donnie's… Donnie holding her bra and KURT standing over the two of them laughing and staring at her boobs… with CHELSEA HIMMELFARB!.. Ugh… there was no way she was getting out of this situation… Val might have lost playing Beer Pong… but this was WAY worse. She knew Leonard wouldn't know about this… but it still hurt knowing that she probably disappointed him again.

* * *

Leonard was sitting in his usual place in the library when Geri came up to sit with him. "Hey… are you ready for this weekend?"

Leonard smiled as he held up the information he was looking at. It was admission information to the University of Chicago. "You bet… This place is amazing… the Physics department is just SO advanced… and we may actually be able to go and see Fermilab !"

Geri smiled. "Have you cleared it with your parents?"

Leonard sat back. "They have no problem with the two of us going on the tour. My mother has a speaking engagement at the University of Pittsburgh and Father is at a symposium on East African Prehistoric sites."

Geri cocked her head. "They don't have a problem with us flying alone?"

Leonard furrowed his brow. "I don't think either of them gave it a second thought… although… to be perfectly clear…"

Geri rolled her eyes. "I get it Leonard… everything will be fine!"

* * *

Penny made it to the end of the week without actually spending any alone time with Donnie. The closest they came to each other was at lunch and Penny made sure that Tammy and Anna were there to occupy her time. Donnie was relegated to being with Timmy and Brad. She came home after cheer practice still in her uniform. She didn't want to have to explain anything to any of the girls. Walking up the steps and then as quietly as she could past the den, she was interrupted by her father's voice.

Wyatt had seen that something was bothering his daughter this week and he thought that he had just the thing to get her out of her bad mood. "Hey Slugger… come in here for a second…"

Penny let her arms go completely slack, flopped her head back and literally dragged her own feet into the den until she was in front of the couch and flopped down. "Yes?"

Wyatt saw the performance and was not amused. "If you're gonna be that way… maybe it isn't worth the effort…"

Penny sat up straighter. "I'm sorry Dad… what did you want?"

Wyatt got a huge smile on his face. Well… old Tom… he had a couple of tickets to the Huskers game this weekend…"

Penn sat BOLT upright and her eyes went wide. "YES!"

Wyatt chuckled. "Now… wait just a second… They're playin North Western this Sunday…"

Penny sat at the very edge of the couch cushion. "Even better! They SUCK!"

Wyatt was now properly amused by his daughter. "There's one catch…"

Penny sat back. "I am NOT going to go with his grandson Willy!"

Wyatt was confused. "Who said anything about Willy?... That boy may be the best right guard your school has ever had… but he's dumb as a box of rocks… No… and who said you were goin…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "WHY would you bring me in here if you weren't going to offer me a seat? I'm certainly not going to BABYSIT Willy! While you and TOM go…"

Wyatt thought. "Well… you saw through that one... alright… I was offering you a ticket… but the game is up in Chicago… and it's an early afternoon game…"

Penny waived her hand. "Just wake me up… I'll sleep in the truck…"

* * *

Leonard and Geri had an early morning flight to Chicago. Leland had made the argument to his wife that Leonard could handle the ordeal just fine if he went with someone. Originally, the thought was to have Floyd take him. Leonard made the request that Geri and he go because she was also considering the University of Chicago. Beverly saw no difference in either Geri or Floyd. In fact, she had made the statement that "This Geri girl… would be an improvement over Floyd. At least she could carry out a meaningful conversation with some kind of academic bent".

Leonard and Geri both only carried a backpack with folders of information and pads for notes. Upon landing, they got into a cab and were dropped off at the University.

* * *

Wyatt stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Slugger.. we need to be getting on the road".

Penny yelled down. "I'm coming… just a second!"

It wasn't all that tough to get Penny up that morning. She was actually looking forward to going to the Football Stadium. She hadn't been to and actual live Huskers game in years. It wasn't long before Penny came bounding down the stairs in a pair of Nebraska Cornhuskers sweat pants and Wyatt's Husker's Sweatshirt. It was plainly too big for her so she rolled up the sleeves. On her head was a University of Nebraska ball cap with her ponytail pulled through the back. The fact that Penny took so long didn't pass Wyatt's notice. She had managed to put on makeup.

Henrietta smiled as she held out a juice box and a package of Strawberry Pop Tarts. Penny took them and smiled as she turned to her dad. "Okay… ready!"

Wyatt just stood for a second. Penny was standing in front of him in sweats too big for her body… not showing off at all that she had grown into a beautiful young lady with a shapely figure. She stood in her red converse sneakers and ball cap. It looked for all he was worth to Wyatt the same way Penny looked when she was a little girl… smiling at him as she wanted to go outside and throw a football around. He chuckled. "Okay then… get in the truck".

* * *

Leonard and Geri had a wonderful time visiting The University of Chicago. They both followed the same tour through the Physics buildings and presentations. When they were going over to Fermilab, Leonard had suddenly become very quiet. Geri turned to him. "Leonard… what's up?"

Leonard half smiled. "This is so awesome… can you even imagine what secrets of the Universe they could unearth? A real super collider…"

Geri scrunched her brow. "If it's so AWSOME… why so quiet?"

Leonard shrugged. "I don't know if this is my first choice… Princeton was incredible…"

Geri giggled and bumped shoulders. "You are such a goof… that's why we're here… to find out where we want to go…"

Leonard looked out the window of the bus. "Mother wants me to go to Princeton". Geri looked puzzled at his words. She then just looked away.

* * *

The game was absolutely fantastic Nebraska had rightly drubbed Northwestern. Penny was jumping in her seat as the final whistle blew. "That was AWSOME… the Huskers RULE!"

Wyatt smiled at his daughter. "Okay Slugger… want to get a bite before we head back home?"

Penny thought. "We just had hot dogs at halftime… could we go up to the lake and see the water?" Penny was always amazed at the wide expanse of the great Lakes. Sure they had ponds, lakes and swimming holes back home… but they were nothing to when you could stand on the shore or on a pier and look out seeing nothing but water… water as far away as you could imagine… She had read the history books about the first explorers to the Pacific Ocean and could hardly imagine how they could have felt looking out into the water. This wasn't the ocean… but it was as much water as she had ever seen.

Wyatt smiled. "Sure sweetheart… but it's too cold to go down into the water." They found their truck and Wyatt drove in the direction of the Lake.

* * *

Coming back from Fermilab, Leonard was even quieter. Geri had the idea to go sightseeing along Lake Shore Drive up by the lake. She thought she could get Leonard to maybe get a bite to eat. It wasn't too long before Leonard and Geri were walking along the lake hand in hand. Leonard felt Geri take his hand and felt her soft palm against his and her fingers intertwine with his. Leonard was much more talkative once the shine had worn off their visit… he had actually turned into quite the chatterbox… rambling off all kinds of experiments and facts about Fermilab. Geri thought that he was just adorable. She could listen to him talk about science all day. He was always so passionate about it. Geri could tell that Leonard was someone very special… sure he was smart.. but there was something different about Leonard from any of the other smart kids. Leonard seemed to "get it"… quicker… deeper and with more understanding of the topic. He was not just smart… he was probably a genius.

Leonard suddenly stopped talking and looked at Geri. "What?"

Geri wasn't sure what made her do it… but she let go of Leonard's hand and threw both arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth… not a friendly peck on the lips… a kiss that was passionate and wanted more. Geri ran her tongue across Leonard's lips parting them to find his teeth.

Leonard hesitated, but just for a second. He parted his mouth and let her tongue in to mingle with his own. Leonard then raised his limp arms to Geri's waist and held her hips and she deepened the kiss.

* * *

Penny and Wyatt were walking along the shore path gazing out onto the water. Wyatt had seen a young couple walking in their direction talking animatedly about something or other while holding hands. Penny was distracted looking out on the expanse of water. He could only imagine the wonders that were going through his daughter's mind. She looked so happy… breathing in the cool crisp air.

Penny turned to say something to her father when she noticed to people that had just turned to look out onto the lake. They were about the same height as she was. The male was dressed in jeans and sneakers with a military style jacket and what appeared to be a hood sticking out the back. The girl he was with had long auburn hair… she was thin and shapely. The girl was looking more in her direction and was obviously listening intently to the boy. He looked very excited… They got close enough for Penny to recognize who the boy was… it was LEONARD…

Wyatt turned as his daughter stopped dead in her tracks. He looked back at his daughter as she stood gawking at the young couple.

Penny was about to say something as the couple turned with the boy facing away from Penny and her father. The girl then put her arms around the neck of the boy and kissed him deeply and long.

Wyatt could see what looked to be tears forming in Penny's eyes as she spun around and ran back in the other direction. Confused, Wyatt turned to look at the young couple and almost blushed as he saw them deepen their embrace. Puzzled by Penny's reaction, Wyatt turned to go find his daughter.

* * *

Penny was standing by the truck when her father came up alongside. She was wiping her runny nose on the sleeve of her sweatshirt and turned away. "Could we go now?"

Wyatt opened the doors to the truck and Penny quickly climbed into the seat. "Slugger… is something wrong?"

Penny turned away from her father. "Could we just go? Please?"

The ride back to the farm was in almost complete silence. Penny pretended to be sleeping so she wouldn't have to talk about what they had just seen. Her father had not pressed her which probably he didn't recognize Leonard and whoever it was that he was kissing… Why Leonard would be in Chicago? She had no idea… but she was pretty certain that it was Leonard.

* * *

When Leonard and Geri had broken their kiss, Geri had seen a tall older man turn and walk in the direction of a younger person dressed in baggy sweats running away. It was an odd scene and she had hoped that nothing was seriously wrong. The younger person was running away with what looked like determination. Geri turned away from the mismatched couple and smiled at Leonard. "We probably should get back to the airport… our flight back home is early evening." Leonard just smiled and they picked up their pace. They had spent a busy day in Chicago, arriving late morning and spending the last six hours exploring the exciting possibilities of the University of Chicago and Fermilab. Then a nice walk on the shore of Lake Michigan... With Geri... Now they had their flight back to New Jersey... they were going to have dinner together. It wasn't a "date" but somehow, it felt like one. Leonard had a lot to think about.

* * *

After a seven hour drive… one that Wyatt thought seemed much longer, Penny opened the door to the truck and ran up to her room… closing the door behind her louder than she would have liked.

Henrietta looked a bit puzzled by the actions of her daughter. "Did your team lose?"

Wyatt saw the concerned look on his wife's face and just shrugged. "Don't even ask… the Huskers won… we went for a walk by the lake… and she's been like this the whole time since… maybe she's just tired… it is a long drive… just to see a football game… no matter how much you love it."

* * *

Penny spent the following day almost exclusively in the barn with the horses. She took Buttercup out for a long ride but didn't push her. She didn't know if she was mad at Leonard or not... she wasn't even sure if it WAS Leonard... Why would he be in Chicago? He didn't tell her he was going to Chicago... The day just seemed to go on and on... Penny's mother was getting a bit worried until Penny finally showed up just as dusk was settling in. Dinner was nothing more than a hearty stew… one that Penny usually loved. This evening, however, Penny just took a bowl and carted it upstairs to her room, closing the door just the same as the day before. Henrietta thought that something must be bothering Penny... Perhaps it was time for Denise to have a visit.

* * *

Leonard had raved about the visit to Chicago when he got home… it was all so different for him… being trusted to go off on his own… even though he had technically had company. He was determined to apply to the University of Chicago along with Princeton. If for no other reason… to show his mother that he didn't need her position and notoriety for being admitted. Of course, it didn't hurt that his father was also a highly regarded alumnus of Princeton and an active faculty member. Both parents actually assumed Leonard would go to Princeton... Beverly thought this trip was just another frivolous distraction for Leonard supported by her husband.

* * *

Penny was never so happy to see a school day start since she was very young. She needed some kind of distraction and all the whispering and catty events at school were just the thing to keep her mind off Leonard.

The next week went by pretty fast. Penny making sure she was with the girls whenever anyone else was around. Donnie was always there but didn't push her. She still was a little mad… mostly at herself… for being caught in that position with Donnie. It was all over the school by now and everyone pretty much was congratulating him.

The weekend came about and it was time for a call from Leonard. Penny didn't want to be there for the call so she made plans with Tammy and Anna and tried to leave as the call came in and her mother made her take it. Penny rolled her eyes as she took the receiver… not even running up the stairs to take the call in Denise's room. "Hi…" was all Penny said in a somewhat monotone voice."

Leonard was excited to hear her voice… he wanted to tell her all about his trip to Chicago. "Hey… how are you… boy did I ever have a good weekend last week."

Penny stood with her legs crossed at the ankles and one arm shoved tightly under the holding the phone. "Uh…huh…"

Leonard could hardly hold himself together telling Penny about Fermilab and the rest of the University.

Penny's heart sank. It WAS Leonard she saw in Chicago...kissing another girl...

Leonard was just so excited to tell Penny about his trip."Isn't that GREAT?... and it's only five or six hours from Omaha!"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Seven… actually… six and a half… if there's no traffic".

Leonard smiled. "That's still not so bad… What's up with you?"

Penny sighed. "Nothing… same old crap… Val's a bitch… Tammy and Anna go ON…and ON about Brad and Timmy… You would swear that they were married or something…"

Leonard softened a little. "That's nice … but what about you… drama club and all…"

Penny dropped her free arm and then ran her hand through her hair. "It's all good… Look… I need to go… the girls wanna get together at the Mall… see a movie or something…"

Leonard was surprised at being cut short. "Oh… okay… is Donnie going to be there?"

Penny shrugged. "I don't know… maybe… I'll talk to you…"

Leonard smiled weakly into the phone. "Sure… sure… we have the schedule… or… you could call".

Penny sighed. "Okay… say hi to GErriii…"

Leonard was surprised at the inflection of Penny's voice. "Okay Bye". As he hung up the phone, Leonard could only feel guilty. He didn't know why… He just did.

Penny put down the phone and went outside to wait for the girls to pick her up. She went down the stairs and sat on the last step. She suddenly felt very sad. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, but held them back. The cool night didn't help any. She just scrunched her shoulders and shivered as she saw Tammy driving up the drive.

* * *

Feeling a bit guilty for the way she cut Leonard short on their last call, Penny made sure she was home for the next scheduled phone call. She waited... but no call came from New Jersey so Penny made the call. It seems that Leonard was taken up with a new Physics assignment... and because he and Geri excelled so far in the last project, this one was much more in depth. He was out at the library researching his part of the assignment. Penny had told Uncle Floyd to tell Leonard she was sorry she missed him and to tell Leonard she would try to be around if he wanted to call back. When Leonard tried to call the next evening... he was told that Penny was at Cheer practice. When Leonard found the original schedule Penny had sent him he could see plainly she was not going to be available that evening.

That was the way it went... each of the teens had increasing commitments that made their connecting difficult. Penny tried writing... but never got what she wanted to say just right. Leonard would try, but his writing anything that was not scientific turned out wholly inadequate for presenting his feelings. Time passed and the communication between the two friends became sparse. They tried hard to cram all their events and feelings into the calls they did have... which just seemed to confuse them further.

Both Leonard and Penny started to spend more time with the friends they DID have in their immediate circles. For Leonard, that meant spending more time with Geri... working on their assignment and applying to colleges. Penny spent time with her girlfriends and Donnie... somehow accepting all the things that were said about her. When she stopped avoiding everyone and stopped denying the rumors, without admitting to any of them, she could walk with her head up and was again on the top of the popularity heap.

* * *

Leonard and Geri had applied mostly to the same schools... the week the acceptance letters came in they were both excited... both wanting to go to Chicago. Geri got a letter from Princeton and opened it immediately... finding out that she was accepted. Leonard had gotten a letter but filed it in his bag not admitting to even receiving it. When Geri got a letter from The University of Chicago... Leonard had also received his but didn't admit to it. Neither opened them wanting to do it in front of their friend.

Leonard and Geri thought that it would be best to open the letters in the library. Leonard thought he would let Geri open hers first and then pull his out of his bag as a surprise. When Geri opened opened her letter... she found that she was turned down. The look on her face was devastation. Tears almost immediately came to her eyes.

Leonard reached over and held her. "Hey... you got into Princeton... that's a great school..."

Geri sighed. "Yeah... but they're breaking up our team... there's no way you aren't getting int U of C and Fermilab..."

Leonard just smiled. "We'll see... they actually have to send me a letter first." The two friends went back home one knowing she would be staying in New Jersey... The other... pondering what to do.

When Leonard got home, he went to his room and opened both his letters. Looking down... he was both excited and sad at the same time. He had been accepted to both schools. Chicago offering to have Leonard come and tour the University and Fermilab one more time.

* * *

It was getting to be late in the semester and there was a big Prom for the Student Council.. being popular, Penny was in the running for one of the offices and was expected to go. The pressure was on so she asked Donnie if he would go with her. Donnie accepted in a cold minute. The only thing left to do was pick out a dress and get Donnie a Tux.

* * *

Uncle Floyd agreed to accompany Leonard to Chicago. They had a morning flight and had a wonderful time at the University. Not knowing when the tour would end, they decided to stay the night and leave the next day. Their flight the next day wasn't until the evening, so they had some time on their hands. Leonard was extremely excited and asked if they could drive to Omaha to surprise Penny with the information that Leonard would be going to College in Chicago. Uncle Floyd was a pushover for romance and agreed immediately.

Penny and the girls were getting all dolled up in Penny's room at the farm with their dates waiting in the den when the door rang and Wyatt opened the door to see Leonard standing there with Uncle Floyd.

Wyatt was surprised as he let the two into the foyer. Penny was coming down the stairs as Leonard came into the house. "Leonard? What are you doing here?"

Penny was absolutely beautiful... she was wearing a red sleeveless gown that had just a strap around her neck and a bare back... She was obviously not wearing a bra. Leonard just gawked. "Wow... you're... beauti... your going out..."

Donnie came out of the den with Brad and Timmy. "Hey... Hofstadter... what are you doing here?"

Leonard could see that Donnie was wearing a black Tux with a red tie... he obviously was Penny's date. "Ummm.. I was visiting the U of Chicago... and we had some time so... here we are... but you're going out..."

Donnie walked over to Penny and pulled her into a hug with one arm around her bare shoulders. "Yes we are... and we HAVE been going out pretty much since you left..." Penny was basically speechless and fiddled with her hands... she just smiled nervously.

The three couples were called outside when a limo came for them. Leonard and Floyd watched them leave and politely sat for a cup of tea with the Petterssons before the left to drive back to Chicago.

* * *

Penny and the girls actually had a really good time at the formal... there was everything you could expect for a High School party... including spiked punch... and it was spiked by more than one person... with more than one kind of liquor. Donnie had a good time with Penny but could tell she was slightly upset seeing Leonard before they left her house.

When the party ended the limo left the other couples off at Tammy's house... that was where they all met before Donnie drove everyone over to Penny's. Being his car was at the Petersson's, Donnie rode in the limo alone with Penny back to her house. Penny was more than tipsy... but had started to hold her liquor better. Donnie leaned over to Penny and tried to take her mind off Leonard. "You know... if you really like science guys... I've been thinking about doing something with bio-fuels..." It was a topic they were learning about in science class. "If you take some Pig POOP and mix it with water... it might be something... and my Dad... has a lot of Pig POOP!"

For some reason... Penny thought that was about the funniest thing she heard tonight... She laughed... then just smiled at Donnie... She didn't know if he was serious or just trying to make her feel better. "Come here..." Penny then took Donnie's face in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Donnie was surprised, but returned the kiss rubbing his hands up Penny's sides... stopping just below her breasts. Just then, the limo pulled into the drive. Penny told the driver to stop at the bottom of the drive so her parent's didn't know they were home.

Penny opened the door and pulled Donnie out of the limo. "Come... with ME!" Penny then pulled Donnie into the side door of the barn... she looked around for a soft place and settled on a mound of hay. Penny then undid the clasp at the base of her neck and her gown top fell to her hips.

Donnie's eyes went wide at the sight of a half naked Penny and he immediately took off his tie and shirt. "Are we gonna?"

Penny smiled. "Lose the pants... keep the tie..."

Donnie smiled wider and put his jacket down so they had something smooth to lay on over the hay bales. Penny shimmied out of her gown as Donnie's pants hit the floor.

* * *

Leonard got back to his room after their flight back to New Jersey and pulled out the acceptance letters to both The University of Chicago and Princeton. He filled out his responses and put them aside to be mailed the next day.

Leonard went down stairs to the phone and called Geri. When she answered... he smiled. "Hey... guess what?..."

Geri smiled, but it was late. "It's kind of late for games Leonard..."

Leonard shrugged. "Fair point... I got accepted to Princeton! I'm going there too!"

Geri suddenly was more attentive. "What about Chicago?" Leonard had told her he was going back to Chicago to take a second look at the campus.

Leonard sighed. "Actually... Living in Chicago wasn't as appealing as it was the first time..."


	50. Chapter 50

**THE BREAK**

 **Some rough times for this couple that belongs solely to the powers that be behind The Big Bang Theory. I make no claim to Penny and Leonard, but sometimes, you don't know what you are missing until it is gone...**

On the off chance that they might find themselves alone, Donnie had packed protection into his wallet. Seeing Penny standing in front of him totally naked… her red gown balled up and in the corner of the barn… almost ended the night early. Penny came over and kissed him… calming him slightly. She then lay down on his jacket and pulled him in for some close contact. Donnie had done all the things he had the first time they were together in the playground as foreplay and Penny began to breathe heavily. When Donnie sat up to get his wallet, Penny pushed him onto his back. She then stroked him until she could see that he was ready. Donnie fumbled with the foil packet until Penny took it from his hands and placed it on him. She then ran herself along his length increasing the arousal for them both. Donnie's eyes were closed when Penny sat up and sank down on him gasping as she settled. He immediately grabbed her hips and started to meet her grinding with his own efforts. Penny firmly planted her hands on Donnie's chest as she ground her hips on him. When she threw her head back, Donnie followed her motion and flipped Penny onto her back and increased his pace. Penny was now writhing beneath him moaning and clawing at him. Penny wrapped her legs around Donnie's waist and rolled her hips to his rhythm… All of a sudden,… Penny's eyes went wide and she clamped her thighs tightly around Donnie. The increased tightness around him pulled Donnie over the edge just as he felt Penny's contractions and spasms.

Donnie collapsed on Penny's chest. Penny's legs fell to sides leaving Donnie on top of her… holding him in a tender embrace. The twitching within her brought a smile to Donnie's face. He had done something that no one else had said they could do… Penny was satisfied.

As they came down from their high, Penny felt a little ashamed… She clamored from beneath Donnie and quickly put her gown on… stuffing her panties into her clutch purse. She got herself together as best as she could and gave Donnie a quick kiss on the cheek… She then left the barn and went to the house. Donnie was left to get dressed and drive home in his car. He did that with a little bit of a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

Leonard met a very excited Geri outside the school. The day had not yet begun and she practically leapt into his arms. "Really and truly? You're going to Princeton?"

Leonard looked around… this was something that NEVER happened to him. "Ummm… Sure… "

Geri let go of Leonard sensing his anxiety. "This is going to be so much fun… with you there… Are you going to live on campus?"

Leonard shrugged. "I hope so… I mean… it would be much better than living at home."

Geri smiled. "Well… when you move into the Dorms… I'll help get you set up… It'll be fun…" She then leaned in and kissed Leonard making him blush. Geri pulled back and giggled. "You're cute". She then ruffled his hair like he was a little kid. "You're going to need a woman's touch if you plan on entertaining…"

Leonard looked confused. "Entertaining?"

Geri sighed. "Leonard… If I'm going to be in your room… or any other girl… we don't need to be looking at posters of superheroes. It's college… Leonard… COLLEGE!"

* * *

Penny went straight to her room and was immediately surprised when she found Denise sitting in her bed. "What the HELL Denise… you almost gave me a heart attack." Penny looked around. "Does Mom know you're here? Where's Benny?"

Denise smiled. "Mom's worried about you… she did ask me to talk to you… but I'm here because I had a fight with Frank… He thinks that it's so easy to take care of a baby?... So I told him I was coming over here and he could just see how "easy" it is…"

Penny kept looking around… not making eye contact. "So you probably should get some rest then."

Denise got off the bed and walked over to Penny. She picked a piece of straw out of Penny's hair and another from the back of Penny's gown… "What kind of formal dance were you at? It looks like you were 'Rolling in the hay!'" Denise then dusted away a smudge of barn floor dirt from Penny's gown.

Penny pulled away from her sister and blushed.

Denise grabbed Penny's purse and opened it… pulling out a pair of panties. "OH my god!... I thought I recognized the walk of shame!... SPILL!"

Penny pulled the panties away from Denise and put them on while taking off her dress and replacing it with a t-shirt. The two girls sat on Penny's bed and started to talk. Penny shrugged after telling Denise what happened. "Seriously though… Sure it felt great… but it didn't feel like it meant anything… I thought it would be different."

Denise waved her hand. "That's the way it is most of the time… you'll see… if it's special… you'll know it."

* * *

The calls between Penny and Leonard did not stop, they were just very infrequent, often not returned if either wasn't available when called. When they did talk… the conversations became more about events rather than personal things going on… any time a more personal question was asked, the conversations would get awkward until the subject was changed or the call ended. Letters were even less used. It seemed that there was far more effort and less desire into writing, trying to get ones feelings and intent across was just too hard.

The rest of the year went along pretty much the same… except for the calls between Penny and Leonard. The time between them actually talking became longer and longer until they stopped calling altogether.

* * *

Leonard spent more and more time with Geri. She would follow him on his trips here and here when his parents would give talks in the area and when Leonard wanted to go to the Planetarium or any of the museums. He in turn was allowed to accompany her when her family went on vacation to the Jersey Shore.

Leonard came out of the house with a wide brimmed hat and t-shirt. "Ready to go. All I need is help with the sunblock".

Geri laughed as she stood in her bikini. "Are you sure they had sun back in Nebraska? You look like you've never done this before."

Leonard smiled. We spent most of the time in the water or on a porch. This is actually a beach. There is quite a bit of reflection off the sand."

When they got to the beach, Geri spread a blanket under the huge umbrella Leonard had rented. "Okay… that about does it… now give me the sunblock and lie down... and for God's SAKE!... take off that t-shirt..."

Leonard looked a little worried staring back at Geri... When she didn't budge, he took off the t-shirt and let Geri put on the sunblock. The feeling of her soft hands on his bare chest was like heaven to him... It seemed to have other affects on him also... Suddenly, Leonard sat up. "Okay... my turn... He then took the sunblock from Geri and asked her to lie down. He then started to apply the sunblock to her back and upper thighs..., spreading the sun block on her smooth shoulders, back and legs while somehow focusing mostly on her backside. All he could think of was: "Nope... this isn't any better..." HE then attempted to get more comfortable in his swimming trunks.

* * *

Penny was happy to have Donnie. They were closer than ever and even Penny had accepted that he was her boyfriend. He was more than happy to accommodate her plans into his day. Penny was more curious about their official "first time". She enjoyed the sex, but still found the experience emotionally empty. Expecting things to get better, Penny and Donnie often wandered away from their friends when they were at parties.

It wasn't long before Donnie was actually bragging about his abilities with Penny. This was something Penny was not too happy about. Penny never said much about her relationships except to her very close friends and Denise. When private details started to get out, the whole thing seemed to be spiraling out of control by the summers' end and Penny had broken up with Donnie.

This left Penny once again disheartened with a boy she had thought understood her and she thought she could trust. Clearly Donnie was in the relationship for himself. Penny decided that she was going to stay single… boyfriends were not working out for her.

* * *

Leonard found himself being dropped off at his college dorm by Geri's parents. Beverly was at a symposium in Trenton and Lyndon had some pressing duties at the University. He just wouldn't be able to help Leonard with his room. Geri's parents thought that Leonard was a fine young man and were happy to see their daughter and he were close. He was just the type of boy they were hoping she would get close to... good grades... good family.

Geri had just finished putting the final touches to Leonard's room when she kicked the door closed and pushed Leonard down on the bed and started kissing him.

* * *

When Penny went back to school, it was her junior year… this was something a little new for her. The power structure for the school had turned over. She was not just one of the most popular girls in her grade… she was part of the popularity elite. As much as she had resigned herself that she was single and she was okay with that… she had every eligible guy in school "sniffin-around-the-goods". She could literally have any guy she wanted. This was not something that sat very well with Valerie.

Valerie Mosbacher was losing ground to Penny at an almost alarming rate. Penny was by every one's measure… prettier… thinner… more athletic and… AVAILABLE. As much as Val liked having Curtis at her every beck and call, she might have to rethink that strategy. One thing was for sure… There was going to be a new head cheer leader this year… and Val needed to win that spot at all costs. Her first solution was to exercise and lose weight… she needed to out cheer Penny… that meant getting lean… and mean.

* * *

Leonard had been surprised by Geri's affections. He knew she was hoping for something more… but she seemed to be pushing. The first few days at college, were a complete eye opener for him. There were upper classmen that would actually do almost nothing but drink... it seemed like EVERY NIGHT. Leonard's roommate hadn't shown up with the early arrivers. That essentially left him in a "single". This wasn't all that big a problem for him, it meant that he could study more easily. Unfortunately, it also meant that he was avoiding all the normal activities that new college freshmen get initiated into... unintentionally, but he was not socializing with the other students just the same.

One evening, the rest of the guys on his floor had had enough of the "stuck up book worm" and knocked on Leonard's door. Upon opening his door, Leonard was grabbed by the biggest of them and held up before the others who managed to take his pants, lock his door and then leave him in the hallway. Leonard chased after them into the cool evening air, falling behind and in need of his inhaler… which happened to be in the right front pocket of his pants… which he didn't have. Once outside Leonard turned to get into the building only to find it locked. He turned around again to see his pants high on a pole. He then turned to see a group of kids descending the path toward the dorm and laughing at him as he stood in his superman boxer shorts. Leonard did nothing more than stand still hanging his head as the group passed by. Fortunately for him two of the people in the group were Geri and her roommate.

Geri smiled as Leonard blushed being caught outside in his boxer shorts. "Leonard?... this is my roommate Gilda…" Gilda smiled and waved slightly. Leonard smiled back weakly. It wasn't long before the three of them retrieved Leonard's pants. Getting into the dorm was no problem considering Leonard's keys were in his pocket along with his inhaler… something he fished out rather quickly and used.

Leonard opened the door to his room and let the two girls in. Geri sat on Leonard's bed while Gilda took a seat in Leonard's desk chair. Geri looked around. "So… no roommate yet?" She had what Leonard thought was a hopeful tone followed by a smile.

Leonard shook his head. "Nope… nobody yet… and me being alone seems to be acceptable with the other freshmen… considering there are three triples on the floor and no one wants to move in here".

Geri smiled wider. "Huh… well that's too bad… for THEM". She then winked at Leonard and giggled.

Leonard stood and went to the door. "What do you say we get something for dinner…"

* * *

Penny found that every eligible single boy in her class were literally at her feet. She was constantly warding off advances. Fortunately for her, she had a few moves that were not part of the rumors but would soon get high exposure. Roy Austin came up behind her and put his arm around her waist and then grabbed her ass and gave it a tight squeeze… which got him nothing but pushed away and then sharply punched… right in the neck… Roy crumpled to the ground holding his throat and coughing… each breath had a stinging feel to it. Penny looked down at him and pointed an accusing finger. "There's plenty more where THAT came from… and don't you forget it!" Word quickly got around that Penny was not someone to be fooled with. This made all the boys consider carefully what they wanted from Penny.

It was pretty apparent to Penny that her simple "display" calmed anyone that was interested in her because of all the rumors that went around about her. It also pretty much stopped the rumors from surfacing… at least most of them. Penny went about her business with the girls. Unfortunately, she found herself getting bored without a boyfriend. Being she pretty much now had her pick… she selected Bobby Austin. Mostly because he was cute… partially because he was Roy's twin brother and she wanted to dig it in a little more that Roy could have been the one if he wasn't so forward and kept his hands to himself. Of the two… Roy was always the more willing to try things and he almost always convinced Bobby to follow along. Bobby got himself into some tight places solely because he was with his brother. Bobby was much quieter and he was really quite shy around most girls. When Penny picked him, he was surprised but didn't shy away from anything that she had said she wanted to do. And Penny wanted to do plenty!

* * *

As is often the problem with freshmen in college… the allure of no longer being under the watchful eyes of your parents can be a strong influence in your actions… and not always in a positive fashion. Leonard and Geri had gotten closer. It was pretty much understood by Gilda to stay away from Leonard. The three were friends, but Geri had staked her claim. The fact that Leonard often had Geri as company had his floor mates confused and dismayed. Leonard just savored the time with Geri. She would come and spend the night... always kissing Leonard good bye at the open door where all the other guys could see.

Geri however, seemed to gravitate far closer to the social aspects of college life than Leonard. As time passed, Leonard was often seen bringing Geri back to the dorm in less and less coherent states. To say her grades were affected would be an understatement... and they were not helped by all the time spent away from studying.

* * *

Penny found herself at yet another Party. Only this time, she had actually followed her boyfriend up the stairs to one of the unoccupied bedrooms. Penny had decided that she could hold her liquor and put on quite the exhibition. Taking a break from pounding down some shots, Penny found her boyfriend and he seemed to be all over her with his hands. This was not at all like Bobby, but it was a nice change. Penny had already resigned herself to the fact that she would have to initiate their activities and she was rarely disappointed these days when she got her boyfriend in the right mood. Tonight however, it was completely different. HE was like a man possessed. They quickly closed the door and got down to business. He seemed to be in a hurry and that was fine with her. Turning off the lights… not even removing all their clothes… he was all over her.

* * *

Leonard would never deny anything Geri wanted to do and he always tried his best to please her. This night was no different. He brought her back to his room and she was all over him, pulling his shirt off along with hers. Usually things progressed between them and they were tender. Tonight however, Geri just wanted to have sex… she seemed okay at first… It certainly wasn't their first time together… She was looking deeply into Leonard's eyes. Then… suddenly… she stopped… and made Leonard stop… then she broke down in tears.

* * *

Penny rolled to the side and smiled… satisfied once again… Denise was right… it WAS more fun to take it out and play with it… "Boy… Bobby… what got into YOU tonight? That was pretty amazing…" Just then, Penny heard a giggle coming from her boyfriend. She sat up straight, turned on a lamp and looked down. "You sonofaBITCH!" Penny grabbed her pants and quickly put them on. "You DO know that I'm sleeping with your BROTHER right?... UGH! I have to find Bobby."

Roy looked up and yelled after her as Penny left the room. "Hey… I just wanted to know if you could tell the difference…"

* * *

Leonard held Geri until she stopped crying. He was at a complete loss as what to do. Finally he wound up calling Gilda. It was awkward, but Gilda came over and together with Leonard's help, the managed to get Geri back to her room. Leonard really needed to understand what had just happened.

After making sure Geri was settled into her bed and asleep, Gilda came out of their room and into the common area where Leonard was sitting. She sat next to him and put a hand on his knee. "You're a good guy Leonard… you didn't have to stay… it's not the first time I've had to deal with 'Drunk Geri'…"

Leonard looked confused. "Not the first time? She hasn't been like this before! I've never seen her like this before… never THIS drunk..."

Gilda smiled a sad smile. "No… I don't suppose you have… look… Leonard… there's something you should know…"

* * *

Penny had spent the next week trying to tell Bobby what had happened between her and Roy… When she left the room with Roy… she was told that Bobby had left the party with Tim and Brad. That pissed her off even more. What was going on here? Were Brad and Timmy in on Roy's plan? Telling Bobby was going to be hard… Bobby was more sensitive than Roy was… How the HELL couldn't she tell them apart?

Finally, Penny had found Bobby, she asked him to come over to the farm, she had some work to do with Buttercup. Bobby came as requested… he always did… Penny sighed as she looked into Bobby's eyes… something was bothering him. It seems as that Roy was egging him on about something… Penny had an idea she knew what it was. Bobby just shrugged and leaned in for a hug… One thing led to another and there they were… fooling around in the barn… just like she did with Donnie after the prom… there was something seriously wrong with her. Now that she had figured out how to be satisfied by a boy, she had turned into some kind of sex monster… there was a name for girls like her… and no matter how much Penny liked having sex… people would find out… people could and would get hurt. Just because she felt no emotional attachment to any of the boys… doesn't mean she wasn't hurting THEM…

Penny sat up and pulled her t-shirt on to cover most of herself. "Look… Bobby… there's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

Leonard sat and listened to Gilda tell him about what was going on with Geri. He had suspected that something was going on… sometimes when he called or would come over… Geri was not there. He was told, and had no reason to dispute it… that she was working hard on her grades, which Leonard knew had slipped… considerably… especially for someone as smart as Geri. Leonard finally looked into Gilda's face. "Were there other guys?"

Leonard thought he had something special with Geri. She had practically forced him to have sex with her when he first didn't have a roommate. As surprised as Leonard was... he never really tried to stop her... and never really wanted to. She would come over and spend the night at least four or five times a week. Lately Geri would only come over once or twice… sometimes… not at all. Leonard steeled himself for the answer to his question.

Gilda shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

* * *

As much as Penny had questions about her activities with boys, and how she really didn't like what her reputation was turning into, she enjoyed all the attention that she got from all the available boys in school. And she REALLY enjoyed the sex. The only way she could, even in a small way, approximate the attention she got was to really put her all into the Drama Club and the plays that they would put on. It wasn't long before Penny was the lead female role in anything she was working on. Her interest in math and the sciences suffered accordingly.

There were still all the issues and occurrences with Valerie, but Penny easily maintained her top spot in popularity. Actually, her new found affinity for "extracurricular activities" just enhanced her popularity. And as far as Cheer Leading was concerned. Penny again seemed to be pulling away from Valerie. Penny was light and athletic... that meant that she was part of ALL the more complicated tumbling and spinning throws... always the very top of the pyramids. Unfortunately, her popularity was also tied to her and her boyfriends. Penny could break up with one and had another within a few days. Penny wasn't proud of all this boy stuff, but she didn't deny herself anything just shrugging it off... she was having a great time in the last years of High School.

* * *

Leonard was a good friend to Geri as long as she could keep up her grades to stay in school. Gilda helped him... help Geri. They would look out for her and try to make sure that she wasn't taken advantage of. Leonard had broken up with Geri on a sexual level even though he was ever grateful that she had introduced him to what pleasures they had together. Leonard wasn't prolific in his pursuit of sexual partners, although he wouldn't let the occasional dalliance pass by. Gilda was ever present and at one point the two of them had even discussed whether they should strike up a relationship. They were actually far more alike than Leonard and Geri were. In the end... they decided... after a particularly awkward semi-drunken half naked attempt at intimacy... that it would be better to just maintain their friendship. They had their hands full with Geri and the time they spent together worked out for them as a release valve for the pressures of going to College at Princeton.

 **A/N: I have hijacked another character originally slotted for the series that was part of the unaired Pilot... Gilda is all theirs although, her actions have been modified to fit this story.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Time past and friends gone by. We are now entering the final phase of the story...**

 **Penny and Leonard, still on their own with the owners of TBBT are put together with some friends that you will all recognize (I don't own any of them either)... as well as a couple from the unaired pilot. We go off a bit more in an AU for some characters where the personalities are altered a bit to accommodate some of those unaired pilot personalities.**

Penny and Leonard have grown through their experiences and the influences of those occurrences and acquaintances around them into people that have had many personal and professional advancements and disappointments. Penny is a hard as nails, devil may care free spirited young woman that has a soft and loving center that she keeps well hidden. Leonard is a somewhat insecure genius that is looking for acceptance for who he is… without judgement… still looking for the love that will settle his demons of youth… being raised in a purely academic setting… never really finding peace and love except for a few years scattered about in his youth in a small town in Nebraska.

* * *

Leonard has become… a research scientist of Experimental Physics at Cal Tech, having completed both his undergrad and Graduate degrees. He is now a PhD. living with an overbearing roommate, also a PhD at Cal Tech that doesn't appreciate what Leonard offers him in friendship and companionship. There have been both professional setbacks with unproven experiments and extreme advancements with an expedition to the North Sea for Stephen Hawking's team. Leonard is still the ever bending willow in a strong headwind trying his best to please his friends while looking for love. He is quite smitten with the blonde that has moved in next door and tries his best to accept their on again… off again relationship.

* * *

Penny went from boyfriend to boyfriend her last two years in High School… finally settling on Kurt. She was the most popular girl in school and Kurt was already working at the feed store having graduated the year before her. He seemed to have all the means to support them both as she looked for a way for her dreams to come true. Penny thought she had it all and moved out to Sunny California at the first suggestion by her boyfriend. They were a steady couple and she had a yearning for the Hollywood Lights.

* * *

Penny's move to California was years ago and she found that lightning surely does not strike twice. She had tried sitting at a sandwich counter to be discovered to no success. She even let Kurt convince her that some gratuitous nudity would probably help her career when she signed to do a TERRIBLE movie called Serial Apist. The only good that came from having to show off her boobs before getting killed in a shower scene was the fact that she got her SAG card. Thankfully that piece of crap never saw the light of day. With her settling on going to every audition she could fit into her schedule, a little coaching and a lot of acting lessons, Penny had made a paying career out of acting. Unfortunately, upon her signing her first contract, she went home… only to find her boyfriend in bed with one of her best Audition Buddies… Penny later found out that Kurt was fooling around with quite a few of the other starlet wannabe's when Penny was at auditions. Devastated by yet another instance of disappointment and rejection, she was once again… on her own.

Penny had made it to the point where she was a regular in the best of the local theaters and had a few national commercials on her resume, one for a hemorrhoid cream, and reoccurring shoots for a small SUV and an on-line travel booking service. All in all she was pretty happy with her career… being able to support herself and being free from the lying cheating sonofabitch Kurt… or Mike… or Doug… Eric… or even Cole… while still waiting for her big break. Penny had no better luck with Boyfriends these days than she had when she was in High School… something always seemed to get in the way… Either they would cheat on her or they would agree to disagree. One thing was for sure… Penny was becoming very disenchanted in the dating scene. Her last attempt was an e-dating site with a guy by the name of Tom… it turned out that he would have taken way too much effort on her part. Sure she had indicated that she liked to initiate sex… but sometimes you just wanted to be spoiled and Tom would never initiate ANYTHING.

* * *

Penny had recently moved into a small apartment. She decorated it with brightly colored furniture and was very pleased with the outcome. Her previous roommate had gotten an offer to perform on Broadway in New York, making the rent a little more than Penny wanted to commit to. Across the hall, her new neighbors were two girls. One was a scientist from Cal Tech. She thought she said she was a Physicist… When Penny heard that word, she immediately thought back all the years to her High School days and listening to Leonard go on… and on… about all that stuff she really didn't understand. She just liked seeing his face light up and listening to the excitement in his voice. Penny always thought it was so calming to listen to Leonard when he wasn't all nervous. The girl's name was Gilda… a strange name but it seemed to fit her pretty well. Gilda always would talk about things that Penny liked to term "Smart Stuff". She would get as excited about new discoveries all the time. They had become fast friends when Penny went to support an animal shelter where Gilda volunteered. It seemed that they had a common interest in rescue pets.

This night, Penny had come home as Gilda was coming in the building with groceries. In one of the bags were a couple of bottles of wine. Penny noticed the bottles and smiled. "SO… rough day sorting out the secrets of the Universe? Or just restocking?

Gilda smirked. "I guess a little of both… My experiment isn't going as well as I thought… and I'm not having much luck with this guy at work…"

Penny frowned. "Boyfriend troubles?... Oh Sweetie… we need to open that bottle right NOW!"

Gilda smiled as they got to their floor. "Hardly boyfriend troubles... although I wouldn't mind… if he would just pay some attention once in a while."

Gilda opened her door and Penny followed her inside. Gilda poured two glasses of wine and they sat on her couch. Penny took a sip of her wine. "Is this guy someone you work with?"

Gilda followed with a large sip of her own. "Not really… his roommate works in the same department s me… but this guy… Sheldon… is a Theoretical Physicist… his is the theory my current experiment is trying to prove. He thinks this stuff up and people like me have to prove it or disprove it. Sheldon is a bit of a stickler on this stuff. If you ever say he's wrong… he basically tries to tear you a new one because it MUST have been you parameters for the experiment rather than his theory."

Penny frowned. "He sounds like a whackadoodle… why would you get mixed up with him anyway?"

Gilda took another sip. "Well… he's brilliant… he has an I.Q. of 180… and he's kinda cute… and we sort of hooked up at Comic Con last year…"

Penny had a quick comeback. "LAST YEAR?! Just once? in a whole year?"

* * *

Leonard flopped onto the couch in his apartment and took off his glasses then rubbed his eyes. As much as Sheldon tried to not ask questions that would inevitably lead to nonsensical chit chat about inane topics, he had come to realize that Leonard needed some moral support when dealing with certain topics. "Leonard?... are you having discomfort due to yet another failed attempt at your current relationship?"

Leonard looked to the side as Sheldon came from behind the breakfast bar in the kitchen with two cups of tea, setting one in front of Leonard. "What's this?"

Sheldon sat in what had become known to Leonard and his friends as "His Spot". "I think that is fairly self-evident… it's tea… you seemed distressed… and since I was making a cup for myself, it seemed only a mild deviation from my planned activity to provide you with a warm beverage due to the fact that you seem upset."

Leonard half smiled as he put his glasses on. "I'm sorry that I interfered with your planned activity… what exactly did you have planned?"

Sheldon looked confused. "I planned on having a cup of tea…"

Leonard shook his head. "Thank you for the tea Sheldon, that was very thoughtful of you".

Sheldon sipped his tea. "Social convention is that it is… the interference I fear hasn't happened yet. It seems that I have been told I should take a more interested attitude to other people's apparent problems… So… what seems to be upsetting you?"

Leonard was more than surprised at Sheldon's interest. " Well… thank you for asking… I guess I had a little misunderstanding with Kate..."

Sheldon picked up the T.V. remote and pointed it at the Television. "Nope… That's just not going to interest me at all."

Leonard cocked his head. "Just who was it that tried to bring you into the normal world?"

Sheldon flipped through some channels. "Gilda of course… Now… what would you rather watch… Battlestar… or StarTrek… the original series?"

* * *

Gilda sat at a lunch table in the cafeteria at Cal Tech waiting for Leonard to join her. Unfortunately, Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrapalli came in and sat down. They were both friends of Leonard's… although Gilda really didn't understand just why that was sometimes. Gilda smiled. "Hi guys… where's Leonard?"

Howard sat down. "I have no idea… He said something about Kate… and then asked if I could pick Sheldon up and bring him to work."

Gilda's eyes lit up. "Sheldon's coming to lunch?"

Raj smiled. "Back off on the enthusiasm… He was pretty deep in thought at his board when I passed his office."

Gilda was a little shocked. "My… MY… aren't WE chatty?"

Howard chuckled. "He's half bombed… the Astrophysics department had a meet and greet this morning… complete with Mimosas."

Raj giggled. "They're kicking my little brown ass!"

Just then… Leonard sat down. Gilda frowned. "You look like shit".

Leonard shrugged. "No… it's all good… I just had to see Kate before I got in."

Sheldon entered the cafeteria and sat with his tray next to Howard and Raj, across from Leonard and Gilda. "Good afternoon all… what are we talking about?"

Howard took a bite of his sandwich. "Leonard's having a hard time getting laid again".

Rag giggled. "Tough times in Kate-land".

Leonard shook his head. "No… it's not like that."

Sheldon harrumphed. "Leonard… please… that girl is just using you to get from one drunken night to another… The only time she is slightly civil is when we go to the Cheese cake Factory on Tuesday night… and that's only because she has been threatened by her manager for berating the customers… it's no wonder she gets so poorly tipped".

Howard put his sandwich down. "Hey… can you get Kate to maybe set me up with that other hot blonde waitress?"

Leonard thought. "Bernadette?"

Howard smiled. "Sure… Bernadette… the one with the huge "fun bags".

Gilda frowned. "You're a pig Howard". She then turned her attention across the table next to Howard. "Hey Sheldon".

Sheldon looked up. "Have WE had any more success in proving my theory?"

Gilda grimaced. "Actually… I was having a little problem and was going to ask for Leonard's help."

Leonard almost choked half spitting out a fork full of salad. "Are you insane? Why you would even THINK of attempting to prove anything from him is a mystery to me… There's no way I'M going down THAT particular rabbit hole…"

Gilda just looked at Leonard. "Gee… THANKS… buddy…"

Sheldon looked on with derision. "Honestly… I don't really know why you Bench Monkeys are having so many problems… you're practically Engineers…"

Raj interjected. "Enough of all of that. I think it would be a wonderful idea if we all tried to DE-stress by having a night out as a group… I've been thinking about dinner at my apartment…"

Howard quickly looked up. "NO friggin way are you going to start another one of your Murder Mystery Dinner Theaters… I'm OUT." He then looked at Leonard. "Unless you can get Kate to bring Bernadette…"

Sheldon looked over. "Counter proposal… The new Sci-Fi pot luck theater is having a showing this weekend."

Gilda smiled. "Great… Leonard and Kate… Howard and Bernadette… Sheldon… Me… and Raj."

Raj frowned. "Sorry Sheldon… you're alone again…"

Gilda looked slightly horrified. "Hey… what are you saying? Why am I going with YOU… I'm not going with you…"

Raj was confused. "You clearly said you were… you said… and I quote… Sheldon… Me and Raj… that would be… Sheldon… yourself and ME."

Gilda rubbed her forehead while leaning on the table with her elbow. "We really need to find you a girlfriend…"

Leonard chuckled. "You mean other than Howard… right?"

* * *

Penny had been rehearsing all week for the Streetcar Named Desire. She had the part of Blanche. It was not a hard part but Penny just didn't like the way the director was seeing the part. Blanche was a southern girl and the director wanted a flat even pitch that could come from anywhere USA… somehow, Penny thought that there was something missing from the performance. She had tried to tell him but was having no luck at all. There was not much she could do about it… short of sleeping with him to get his attention… and there was NO WAY she was about to do something like that! All she could do was put as much feeling into the words she could. It was a pretty long day and all she wanted to do was sit on her couch and watch some mundane old sitcoms… with wine of course.

As Penny got to her floor, she saw Gilda had the door to her apartment open and she was pushing some things inboxes into the hall. Penny smiled. "Whatchadoin?"

Gilda almost threw the box she was carrying. "Omygod… geez…" She put down the box and held her chest. "Oh… Hi Penny… Wendy's moving out… it seems her boyfriend finally warmed up to the Idea of moving in together."

Penny frowned. "That's too bad… you'll have to find a new roommate".

Gilda suddenly lit up with hope. "You don't suppose…"

Penny stepped back and held up her hand. "Woah… woah… woah… nu… uh… I just got my place the way I like it and I just lost a roommate… I was thinking that I was really liking the single thing…"

Gilda's eyes brightened again… "You're SINGLE!"

Penny cocked her head. "And staying that way! In my own apartment…" Penny noticed Gilda's disappointment. "But I WILL offer you a glass of wine… or a cold Beer… you look like you could use it… I know I can… C'mon over… Bar opens in a half hour after I take a shower."

Gilda smiled. "You're on… I just have to get these boxes down stairs… Wendy's coming over for them… she's getting the car."

Penny smiled. "Bring her too…"

Gilda shrugged. "Nah… she's coming with her boyfriend and he's kind of an ass. Besides… I have something I want to ask you… a favor…"

* * *

Howard and Raj sat on the couch with Leonard in his chair. Sheldon was coming over with a four pads and pencils and a game box. They were going to play Klingon Boggle.

Howard looked Leonard in the eyes. "Seriously… we had a pact… if either of us ever got a hot girlfriend… that girlfriend would have to set up the other one of us with an equally hot girlfriend…"

Leonard slumped in his chair. "Howard… just because Kate works at the Cheesecake Factory… and Bernadette works at the Cheesecake Factory… doesn't mean she would set you up with Bernadette. I don't even know if they are friends. And if they are… and if she wants to STAY friends… that fact may play into whether she would actually set you up…"

Howard put up his hands. "Not my problem… a pact is a pact".

* * *

Penny took her shower and mostly dried her hair pulling it into a ponytail, then put on a pair of comfortable sweat pants and an oversized Nebraska Cornhuskers sweatshirt just like the one she had as a teenager. She then heard a knock on the door and let Gilda in.

Gilda looked at Penny's attire and smiled. "Looks more like a beer night."

Penny laughed as she looked down at herself. "Yeah… well… that's the kind of day it was…" Penny went to the fridge and took out two beers, handing one to Gilda when she came to the couch. "I had to fend off one of the producers of the play again… this guy just doesn't take NO for an answer. And his hands are all over the place.

Gilda looked surprised. "What did you do?"

Penny smiled slightly. "I was at my makeup table and went to fix one of my shoes and was bent over… when he went for my ass… I stood up fast turned quick and elbowed him right in the ribs… I made it look like it was a mistake… but he might have seen through that."

Gilda smiled. "Could that get you off the play?"

Penny shrugged. "I've been trying to get the Director to change some stuff… which he won't do… so… eh… although, I do need the money…"

Gilda was surprised and gasped a bit. "What are you saying? You wouldn't…"

Penny waved her hands. "NO… of course not… not with either of them… even if they are good on the eyes." Penny then thought back to her High School days…. It certainly would have been something to think about back then. "So… what're you gonna do for a roommate? Can you afford the rent all alone?"

Gilda took a swig of beer. "Not really… My cousin has a friend from college… she went to Harvard… her old roommate is looking for a place to live… she wants to get away from her mother for some reason or another…She's in Glendale… My cousin said she might want to room together… I hear she's a little strange… but hey… who isn't..."

Penny held out her beer and the two friends clinked bottles. "You got that right sister… So… what is it that you need help with?"

* * *

Leonard knocked on the door to 4B. He heard some slight swearing from the other side of the door and it opened with Kate sharply stating. "WHAT?!... oh… Leonard… Hi… what…"

Leonard half smiled. "I see that you have had another stellar day at the restaurant?"

Kate shut the door as Leonard entered, took a puff from her cigarette and walked to the couch. "Yeah… well… it's hard to get all worked up and positive when all you do is bring food to people that are too lazy to cook something for themselves… Oh... Sorry about this morning... You really should know better than to wake me up so early..." She then snuffed the cigarette out in the already too full ashtray on the coffee table knowing that Leonard didn't approve of smoking for more reasons than it irritated his asthma.

Leonard held up a finger after waving the remnants of Kate's exhale. "Yeah... I guess by now I should but ...On that other note… We're having Chinese… do you want some?"

Kate shrugged. "Well… if you're gonna force me…" She then picked up her Tic Tac's and shook one into her mouth as she half smiled back at her boyfriend. "Is that all you came over here to ask me?" She threw her hands around his neck and smiled.

Leonard could smell the beer on her breath and looked thoughtfully, trying to figure if this was the right time to bring this up. It looked like Kate's mood was a little brighter and things could move in a more positive way if she was in one of those moods. "Well… you see… the guys all want to get together… and… Have you ever made a pact?"

Kate stopped smiling. "Sure".

Leonard saw the change in her mood. "Well... Howard wanted to know if you…"

Kate dropped her arms and bent over to get a cigarette. Quickly lighting it she took a puff and exhaled in Leonard's general direction. "Uh… huh… You better not go where this sounds it's going…"

Leonard waved his hands to clear the air. "No… not that… not EVER that… He was just wondering… I WAS... just wondering… if you might ask Bernadette if she might want to go out with all of us…"

Kate snuffed out the cigarette after taking a long drag and exhaling off to the side. "I don't know… Bernie's a little up tight sometimes… she scares most of us…. If Howard gets out of hand… she could pretty much KILL him…" Kate then stepped closer to Leonard and smiled again.

"Leonard bent down to pick up the Tic Tac's… handing the pack to Kate. "Either way… it might be fun to watch."

 **A/N: Leonard has, as you can see, hooked up with his neighbor in 4B... Kate. She is from the unaired pilot and has a mix of that episode and what we know from some of Penny's experiences with the guys. Don't judge... I'm just trying to fit this all together.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Just a glimpse... was that? Could that be?... nah...  
**

 **Penny and Leonard have moved on? It may seem so... but not from Lorre and Prady to me, that's for sure... and not not from the viewers... two more years!**

Penny sat quietly in the driver's seat of her car. Peering every once in a while over at Gilda. They were on the way over to the Cineplex. If Gilda wasn't a good friend, Penny probably wouldn't have agreed to go. Blind dates were not her thing. She had little enough luck when she could look the goods up and down either at a bar, a club or even on line... if you actually believed the picture posted. If things got out of hand tonight or if she really was uncomfortable with the situation, she could make a getaway in her own car, make an excuse and not have to ruin anyone Else's night.

This technically wasn't a date… but who knew what was going to happen. Gilda said it was just a bunch of friends and there were plenty of single people. Three guys… First there was Sheldon… it was a pretty good bet that Gilda was trolling for this one considering he was the one that "did" her at Comic con a year ago… at some point, Penny needed to get the low down on how that actually happened. Were they all dressed up in costume? Were they alone? Did they even know who they WERE? Then there were two other single guys… Howard and Someone called Raj… an Indian guy that Gilda said was shy. He was probably the safest bet considering he apparently had trouble talking with women. Howard was described as a grade A… pig. Penny knew the sort… they were the leerers… and oglers. They were the Guys that basically talked to your chest and stared at your ass… and then moved on to staring at every other pair of boobs and tight ass' in the bar or club while still grabbing YOUR ass. Basically… Penny's type of guy… right from the beginning up until the end. Brad, Curtis, Timmy, Donnie… T.J., Roy… even Bobby… once Penny told him about her and his brother… and then there was the KING himself… Kurt… What a bunch of losers she had grown up with and learned from… The trouble was… things were no better once she moved out here to California… Eric... Doug... Mike... Cole... basically… men had only one thing on their mind. At some level Penny supposed it was flattering… And if truth be told, she liked sex as much or more than any of them... it had been far too long since she actually had real... personal sex... unless you wanted to consider something that required batteries... but at some point it HAD to get old…

The single girls were Gilda, herself and a girl by the name of Bernadette. Bernadette was a friend of a girl that apparently lived across the hall from Sheldon. And then there was a couple... Sheldon's roommate and the girl across the hall. So that meant there were four guys and four girls… nice and neat… that's why she supposed that Gilda had asked her. Gilda needed Penny to even up the score. The Howard guy was trying to hook up with the Bernadette chick. That left Sheldon and Raj for her and Gilda. At least it was a theater… there shouldn't be any talking and if they were lucky… after the movie they would find a club that was so loud, talking would be optional. Penny needed to be careful if they're was alcohol involved... It had long been her downfall... and considering her recent drought, she would have to be careful of the allure of this Raj fellow... who could tell if he knew anything of the Kamasutra. The closer to the theater they got, the more nervous Penny got.

* * *

Howard, Sheldon, Raj and Leonard were waiting in 4A. Kate wasn't home yet and they were waiting for her. Bernadette was going to meet them at the theater.

Sheldon was starting to pace. "Leonard… this just won't do… I told you not to talk to that woman when she moved in here and now look… we're going to be late to the movie."

Leonard sighed. "Calm down Sheldon… Kate said she was coming with us… she'll be home soon… then we can go."

Howard rubbed his hands in anticipation. "She told Bernadette right?"

Leonard looked up. "I'm sure she did… I think… maybe… let's say… yes…"

Raj chuckled. "My… you have such confidence in your girlfriend…"

Leonard smiled. "I have confidence that Kate will be here… Whether she asked Bernadette to come… or more to the point… if she told Bernadette anything at all about Howard is the real concern…"

Sheldon stood tapping his shoe on the floor. "This is unacceptable."

Raj smiled. "Why are you so anxious… Gilda said she would try to ask a girlfriend… there will be someone for all of us."

Leonard cocked his head. "I don't think this is really a pairing of couples… besides… If anything… Gilda would be after Sheldon… leaving the unknown girl for you… and how exactly are you going to handle this… you can't talk to women…"

Raj reached into his back pocket and took out a flask, waiving it in the air. "I can curtail my drinking while we are watching the movie… reserving some for after… that way I can make it to the bar…"

Sheldon was clearly upset. No one had mentioned anything about continuing the evening after the movie... "What fresh HELL is THIS?... a BAR?"

Howard chuckled. "If you're lucky… Gilda will have to use the Men's room again… like at Comic Con…"

Sheldon sighed. "What are you saying… that was a ONE TIME thing… There will be no Long Island Ice Teas tonight… Leonard… we are going to be late…"

Leonard rubbed his temples. "Okay… would you all please just go? Kate and I will meet you at the theater."

Raj, Howard and Sheldon piled into Raj's car and made their way off to the theater.

* * *

Penny and Gilda were standing off to the side waiting for everyone to show up. Penny had no idea who they were meeting so she just waited by Gilda's side. "So… who all are we meeting again?"

Gilda looked around. "Well there's all the guys from work… Howard will be looking to hook up with Bernadette. She works at the Cheesecake Factory with Kate… I don't really know Bernadette all that well… Kate is the girl that lives across the hall from and is the girlfriend of Sheldon and his roommate…" Gilda shook her head and held up a finger. "She's the girlfriend of Sheldon's roommate… not Sheldon…. Sheldon is the guy I sort of hooked up with last year… well not sort of… ACTUALLY hooked up with… even if he doesn't admit it…"

Penny giggled … Gilda seemed a little nervous and was talking a mile a minute… this girl reminded her so much of the way Leonard used to act when he was going to do something he was uncomfortable with or if he was trying to hide something… Leonard was a lousy liar. Penny actually wondered if ALL smart people were like this, She didn't have all that much experience with people like Gilda... most of the actresses she knew were kind of shallow... Penny suddenly found herself pointing a finger back at herself. "Yeah…. I get it… you're trolling for this guy Sheldon… and Howard is going to be all over this Bernadette chick… Kate and her boyfriend are off limits… so that basically leaves me with this Raj character… It's been a long time since I was on a blind date… usually I just pickem out of a crowd at a bar or a club… there's nothing blind about it… Is he expecting anything? Cause if he is… he has another thing coming… I call the shots where any of THIS is concerned." Penny then waved her hands up and down in front of herself.

Gilda sighed. "Actually…. Raj thinks that he and I are hooking up… well not exactly hooking up… meeting here… for the movie… as friends…"

Penny smiled and placed a hand on Gilda's shoulder. "Sweetie… Sweetie… calm down… You know you want Sheldon… and I know that you want Sheldon… that's all that matters… unless this Bernadette chick also wants Sheldon… then you have a problem. I'll play along with this Raj guy… make sure you get close with Sheldon… then we can see where it goes… This is just a movie…. It's not like we're gonna have some kind of orgy… If Howard is as creepy as you say… Bernadette will probably clock him if he gets outta hand… All I know is Raj is gonna be VERY disappointed if you leave with Sheldon… cause … again… I'm not getting down with anyone… I haven't had nearly enough booze to make that happen.

Suddenly, they saw a very short blond girl come their way. She was dressed in tights with a floral skirt, nice top under a pink cardigan. If she didn't have such huge knockers for her size… Penny might have thought she was someone's daughter waiting for her friends.

Gilda saw her coming also. "That's Bernadette… She works with Kate… I wonder why she's alone… Howard was over at Sheldon's apartment…"

Bernadette smiled and spoke in a squeaky little voice that Penny had to hold back a smile from. "Hi Gilda… Where are the guys?"

Gilda shrugged. "I have no idea… I thought you and Kate would bring them".

Bernadette smirked. "I've had to serve Howard a few times when Kate was off… If you thought that I was going to be stuck without a way to get out of this… you're NUTS!"

Penny gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "I thought of the very same thing!... That's why I drove!"

Gilda was now looking between Penny and Bernadette… just realizing that she could very well be left alone with Sheldon Raj AND Howard… Gilda turned to Bernadette and in a deadpan sarcastic voice she pointed at Penny. "Bernadette… this is Penny… She's my neighbor… and until just now… I thought we were friends…"

Penny laughed. "Look… I told you… blind dates were not my thing… and as much as I want you to… get some… Sheldon is your problem… Raj should take the hint and find someone for himself…" She then turned to the diminutive blonde. "Nice to meet you Bernadette".

Bernadette giggled. "Hi Penny… the problem is… Raj can't talk to women… he's worse with pretty girls… the prettier they are the worse he gets… When he gets a look at you… he may very well wet himself…"

Penny shyly smiled and turned at the hips. "Aren't you sweet".

Gilda rolled her eyes. "Okay … that's enough of that… you are both staying… I need some time alone with Sheldon and I need you Bernadette to keep Howard's creepy remarks to himself… or at least focused on your BOOBS… and I need you… PENNY… to distract Raj… With you around… he won't be able to get a word in EDGEwise."

* * *

Leonard watched his friends leave down the stairs and sat back down on the couch with the door open waiting for Kate to come home… everyone was expecting them both to meet the group for the movie. After about ten minutes, Kate came up the stairs and was holding a bottle of wine. She seemed to ignore the open door to 4A and fished in her pocket for her keys.

Leonard got up from the couch and walked into the hallway and shut the door to 4A. "Good… you're home… we need to get going.. we'll be late for the movie."

Kate turned… somewhat surprised to see her boyfriend standing right behind her. "Oh… hey… I thought you would be gone by now."

Leonard stood still. "And then you were going to meet us at the theater right?"

Kate looked from Leonard to the wine in her hand. "Ummm... yeah... of course I was…. I was going to change out of this crappy uniform… take a shower… and…"

Leonard continued for her. "And then have a glass of wine… just one… and then meet us at the theater."

Kate looked down…" Welllll…."

Leonard crossed his arms. "Kate… you promised."

Kate opened the door and crossed the room to the kitchen. Opening the bottle of wine, she took two glasses from the cupboard and poured two generous glasses. "Actually all I promised was to get Bernadette to go to the movie and meet Howard…" Kate looked at her watch. "She should be there by now…. So…"

Leonard closed Kate's door. "We're going to that movie…"

Kate walked back to Leonard with both glasses. She handed him one and then leaned in for a kiss, open mouthed and hungry for attention. She broke the kiss and then took a sip of the wine. "Okay… okay… we can go… but I need to clean up first".

Leonard stood holding his wine. "You were working the bar shift again…"

Kate smiled. "Yeah… so…"

Leonard took a sip of his wine. "Somebody will… at some point… correlate the data… and find out that there is WAY too much liquor gone from inventory… as opposed to the revenue brought in by the bar."

Kate looked shyly at Leonard. "This bottle of wine… and whatever shots I had… was just the house blend… Now… how would you like to help me wash off the day?" She then drained her glass and put the empty glass on the book shelf while walking into her bedroom shedding her shirt and bra… then unzipping her skirt and stepping out of it.

Leonard quickly downed his wine and followed his girlfriend into her bedroom on the way to the bathroom beyond… hopping from one foot to the other shedding his sneakers then grabbing for his belt.

* * *

Howard Raj and Sheldon came up to the girls. Howard bowed in front of the girls and took Bernadette's hand and kissed the back just above her knuckles. "Good evening Ladies… I hope you are up for a wonderful evening…"

Bernadette giggled as Raj stepped in the direction of Gilda. Gilda however, sidestepped Raj and made a bee line for Sheldon, grabbing hold of his arm. "Hey Sheldon… how was your day?"

Sheldon looked down puzzled. "My day was as it always is… carefully planned… time appropriately spent unraveling the secrets of the universe… and on time…" His smile faded. "Unlike this attempt at an overly large social gathering… a more appropriate size would be three or four… possibly five… but certainly not EIGHT… where are Leonard and Kate?... This is quickly dissolving into a disaster."

Howard chuckled. "Knowing Kate… they're doing the horizontal Mamba".

Gilda looked at Howard and then to Bernadette… who for some reason had taken Howard's arm. "See… Pig!" Penny just stood on the sidelines and took all this in smiling.

Raj had been surprised by Gilda's avoidance and had found himself standing next to a vanilla oil… green apple scented blonde goddess with piercing green eyes. The look on his face was stark fear.

Gilda chuckled. "Raj… this is Penny…"

Raj quickly turned and fumbled for something in his back pocket. He quickly put the object to his mouth and then back to his pocket. Turning in the direction of Penny, Raj then smoothed his sweater vest and smiled. "You are resplendent as the noon day sun… Rajesh Ramine Koothrappalli… at your service."

Penny both rolled her eyes and glared at Gilda. "Hi… I'm Penny"

Howard stepped forward toward Penny. "Have we met? You look familiar somehow… very… familiar… I just can't place the… face…"

Penny stepped back. "No… I'm quite sure we haven't met. I am in regional theater though… and I HAVE had a commercial or two on T.V… but nothing big… or recent."

Howard mulled it over. "No… it definitely wasn't live theater…"

Gilda turned to Bernadette and rolled her eyes. "Stop acting creepy Howard. Bernadette... did Kate say when they were coming?"

Bernadette looked somewhat disapprovingly at Howard as he kept looking at Penny. "She actually didn't say she was coming… just to meet you guys here… maybe we should just get our seats."

* * *

Kate got situated into the passenger seat of Leonard's car. "So… wasn't that better than rushing off to the movies with Sheldon?"

Leonard smiled "Yeah... That was pretty fast… And we probably won't miss anything except the trailers…."

Kate looked out the side window and mumbled. "Not my fault…"

* * *

The group stood in the aisle as Sheldon proceeded to walk around the theater making rather odd noises in various places… finally coming back to where Howard had originally sat… Bernadette right next to him. Sheldon looked down. "My apologies Howard… this is the acoustic sweet spot after all…"

Howard looked up at his crazy friend. "Sheldon… we sit in these very seats EVERY time we come here."

Sheldon waved his hand. "You are not taking into account the variances in the sound system over time… The degradation in the tone quality may be slight and may take time, but it exists none the less…"

Penny turned to Gilda. "Is he serious?"

Raj smiled. "This is just the tip of the Crazy Ice berg".

Sheldon heard the remark. "You all should be thankful for my advanced hearing… and I'm not crazy… my mother had me tested."

Penny got closer to Gilda. "Are we sure she went to the right Doctor?"

The group sat down... Penny next to Raj, next to Gilda next to Sheldon next to Bernadette, next to Howard, leaving the two aisle seats for Kate and Leonard. Sheldon was getting upset as he was being pushed further and further into the aisle and away from the sweet spot. "THIS is why we shouldn't go to the movies with more than four people. "

Gilda turned. "Please sit down Sheldon… it will be fine."

Raj turned to Penny. "Would my princess care for anything from the refreshment counter?"

Penny looked back and rolled her eyes. "I'm good… and I'm NOT your princess. But if you are asking… I could use some popcorn and Raisinets…" Penny looked at Raj as he smiled winking back at her. "And maybe a couple of shots of Tequila…" At this point, Penny gave a piercing stare at Gilda, who just quickly looked away.

* * *

Leonard and Kate finally made it to the theater. They purchased their tickets and went directly to the refreshments counter for popcorn and soda. On the way to their seats, Kate stopped Leonard and popped the cap up on the soda and poured something in it. She looked up at Leonard. He had a questioning look on his face. Kate shrugged. "What?... it's just a little rum…"

Leonard sighed and led them into the theater. They stood in the back looking for their group of friends. Leonard was sure they would be easy to pick out. He could recognize Sheldon anywhere. He laughed to himself... he was sure that it was just because he had fantasized more than once that he was picking Sheldon out of a police lineup when Sheldon finally snapped and killed one of the cafeteria workers for putting fruit in the lime Jello…

After a few minutes, Leonard saw a long row of people with two seats empty on the aisle. He looked at the people and thought he recognized Howard… Bernadette, who obviously needed therapy considering she agreed to come to the movie to be with Howard. Sheldon was next to Gilda. Good for her, she finally got Sheldon to do something with her, even if it took the presence of the entire group to pry him away from his lap top at home. Then there was Raj and a Blonde woman next to him. Leonard immediately wondered if Raj picked her up at a bar on the way over here while he was fueling up with liquor just to be able to talk with her. At any rate, he was happy to see Raj had someone to be with. It seemed that things were going well for them, she was taking some popcorn from the bucket perched on his knee.

Leonard led Kate down to the group of friends just as the lights were dimming. He let Kate sit on the aisle and he sat next to Howard knowing full well that Kate thought Howard was way too creepy to sit next to in a dark theater.

As the lights went down, Penny looked over in the direction of the group, she noticed that there was a couple now getting seated next to Howard and the little blonde. This must have been Kate and Sheldon's roommate. The little blonde waved at the new girl. Penny noticed Gilda turn and wave at the guy sitting down… this must be the guy that she works with and is Sheldon's roommate. Even with the very limited exposure she had to Sheldon, there was no doubt in her mind that Sheldon was one sure fired Whackadoodle. Why anyone would agree to be his roommate would put serious doubt into THEIR sanity as well.

The guy sitting down looked over and waved at Gilda. Penny couldn't see too well in the now dark theater, but she immediately got a shiver up her spine. The guy wasn't tall, probably no taller than herself or Gilda. But he had dark wavy hair and thick rimmed glasses… he looked so familiar…

Sheldon looked over and with no remorse in a not so calm tone… uttered. "Well… it's about time… Leonard… you almost missed the movie!"

Penny's eyes went wide. Did Sheldon just say LEONARD? She thought that she recognized him. It looked like Leonard… but what would he be doing in California…? This was so wierd… what was she going to do…? It couldn't POSSIBLY be her Leonard...

Just as the movie started, Penny's cell phone vibrated… it was her agent. Penny smiled and patted Raj's knee… pointing to her phone. She then got up and left the theater. Not wanting to get in anyone's way, she left the aisle the other way and went to the back of the theater and out into the lobby.

Leonard saw the commotion and looked over just as Raj's date was getting up. She was a thin and very nicely dressed... And VERY shapely... Boy... Raj could really pick them… If only he could talk to them… he might be able to keep one. It really was too bad. Leonard wondered just what Raj must have said this time in his alcohol addled mind to piss off this one.

Howard tapped Leonard on the knee. "That's a new record".

* * *

Penny stood in the lobby after the call. She had an audition set up for the morning for a T.V. show pilot. This could be her big break. She needed to skip out on the movie. Her agent was e-mailing her some of the scenes to go over before the audition. Penny quickly texted Gilda that she was going to have to beg off the movie date. Penny hoped that it would work out for Gilda and Sheldon… although she wasn't really sure why… exactly.

 **A/N: For anyone that has a problem with Sheldon and Gilda hooking up at a previous Comic Con... that piece of information comes from the unaired pilot.**


	53. Chapter 53

**A Girl's Night Out**

 **Penny and Leonard see some things that stir emotions. I swear, I don't own any characters that are associated with The Big Bang Theory.**

Penny was riding up the elevator to her floor, leaning back against the back wall as the door closed. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh thinking back over the events of the day. It had been an interesting day to say the least. The audition for the show was pretty much run of the mill. The lines she had been sent were not particularly difficult.

She prided herself in the ability to memorize what she had been sent. Penny figured any show of her determination and professionalism couldn't hurt. It was an ensemble cast with no clear lead. Penny was sure that if she got the part, she would have an even chance to be one of the main characters of interest for the proposed audience. Afterwards... the biggest problem she had, was that she had absolutely no idea what the producers and the casting director thought of her performance. She hadn't auditioned for these people before. Apparently they were an east coast group looking for some fresh faces and theirs couldn't be read at all. The casting director was the only one that seemed familiar, Penny seemed to remember her from the SUV commercials… but that was a few years ago. Penny chalked it up to just another audition. That way, she couldn't be disappointed when she didn't get a call back.

When the door to the elevator opened Penny noticed a pile of boxes in front of Gilda's door. Penny winced when she heard some activity from within the apartment. Not wanting to get into exactly why she had to leave the group at the theater the night before and in essence leave Gilda with Raj… and Sheldon… Penny quickly went to put her key in the door. Unfortunately, before she could close her door to her private sanctuary, she heard the familiar voice of her neighbor and hopefully still her friend.

"Wait just one minute!... you have some splaining to do… LUCY!" Gilda was using her best Ricky Ricardo accent… knowing full well that I Love Lucy was one of Penny's favorite old sit coms… Gilda then walked across the hall and stood in Penny's doorway with her hands on her hips.

Penny smiled sheepishly and walked back into her apartment in the direction of the fridge which held a half empty bottle of wine. "Now… before you get mad… I REALLY had to go…"

Gilda walked into Penny's apartment while she watched her friend reach up and grab two wine glasses and then quickly retrieve a wine bottle… pouring two generous glasses. Gilda bent slightly at the hip and pointed her finger at Penny. "You left me with RAJ!... it was supposed to be a chance for me to be alone with Sheldon… and you left me with RAJ!..."

Penny held out one of the wine glasses. "To be honest… in a group that big… you weren't going to be alone with anyone… unless you pulled him into the bathroom…"

Gilda sighed as she took a big sip of wine and mumbled under her breath. "Wouldn't be the first time". She then sighed. "Bernadette wasn't any better… Howard said something about you… and Bernadette slapped him a good one and left… So I was basically left there with Raj, Sheldon AND Howard…!"

Penny was trying her best not to laugh. "What did he say about ME?"

Gilda took another sip of wine. "I have no idea… all I know is Bernadette called him a pig… then slapped him… then left him with me."

Penny couldn't hold it in any longer. She chuckled as she took a sip of her own wine. "What about that Kate person and your friend?"

Gilda smiled. "Kate thought that it was all too funny… she grabbed Leonard's hand and led him away… He wanted to take the guys home, but Kate wouldn't have anything of it… she just left… "

Penny winced just a bit hearing Leonard's name again. Sure she had some questions about this Leonard... She was curious and needed to know more about him... but let it go. "SO… what's with all the boxes…?"

Gilda sat up. "Amy's moving in".

Penny cocked her head. "Amy?"

Gilda smiled and held out her empty glass. "My cousin's friend… that was looking for a place to live…" Gilda shook the empty glass quickly from side to side. "You better pour more wine".

* * *

Leonard and the guys were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Leonard wanted a cup of coffee before he went home and Howard and Raj followed along with Sheldon. "My head is killing me…"

Raj laughed. "Kate was a little too much for you last night?"

Leonard looked over. "Kate dragged me out to a bar last night… after we left the movie… the rum she put in the soda wasn't enough... and then Sheldon wouldn't let me take any drugs before I drove in today and I suffered through a migraine all day… It's just now coming down. Employee health gave me something at noon… I just need a shot of caffeine to get home."

Sheldon looked to his roommate. 'You're just lucky coffee isn't a controlled substance."

Leonard rubbed his temples. "What the hell happened to you guys last night… We didn't even stay to see the movie. All of a sudden, I looked over and Raj's girlfriend was hightailing it away…"

Raj smiled widely. "And a fine tail it was!"

Sheldon added on. "WE watched the movie... Howard, Raj, myself and Gilda."

Leonard frowned thinking of poor Gilda left alone with his three friends and then looked to Howard. "And you?... you were the reason we were all there to begin with. You had to be set up with Bernadette… then within minutes… she slapping you and off she goes… Leaving poor Gilda with the THREE of you… All she wanted was to be alone with Sheldon…"

Sheldon looked over "For WHAT?" Leonard just shook his head.

Raj shrugged. "I didn't do anything… the blonde haired… green eyed goddess got a phone call and then just left… never to be seen again."

Howard giggled. "Ahhhh… the preplanned exit phone call… when will you ever learn… You really should have taken better care of her…" But more to the point I finally recognized her… you my friend… were set up with the Shower Girl… from that Ape movie that was pirated on the internet. The knife scene in the shower? She gets killed after thirty four seconds of… wet.. jiggly… hard nippled fear."

Raj was agog. "The Serial Apeist girl?"

Howard smiled. "The very same… but when I remarked how fine her boobs were… Bernadette called me a pig… slapped me and left."

Leonard put his head in his hands. "Go figure… WOMEN!... you can never tell what is going to set them off."

Howard shrugged it off… "You have to talk to Kate for me again".

Leonard peered over. "You CAN'T be serious. And you really ARE a pig".

Sheldon sat wondering what was going on. "I am NOT going back to the movies with all of YOU again."

Howard scoffed at Leonard. "You aren't any better… just WHAT were you and Kate doing that you were so late getting to the movie in the first place… and you can't tell me that these aren't one fine pair of mammary glands…" Howard then opened his lap top and pulled up a stored video. Flipping the screen around so Leonard could see it.

Leonard was more puzzled by the face of the girl rather than the overall nakedness of her chest. "Oh my god!"

Howard smiled. "They are great… aren't they…"

Leonard shut the lap top. "I think I know her… it was years ago… and she sure has changed… but why is she out here in California? It COULDN'T be her… could it? She was a lot younger then…?

Howard laughed. "You know the Monkey Girl?"

Raj frowned. "Back off Dude… You have Kate… She's mine…"

Leonard looked to Raj. "What's her name?"

Raj thought.. "Polly… or something".

* * *

Penny and Gilda had rearranged a few chairs and pointed them in the direction of the open door. Penny had also brought out a bag of cheese corn and the two friends watched out the door as they listened to the commotion that was coming from across the hall. Suddenly all the noise stopped and Gilda smiled as she stood. Gilda then went across the hall and returned with her new roommate. "Penny… Amy… Amy… Penny"

Amy stood in orthopedic shoes, lavender tights, a wool grey skirt, and a floral blouse covered by a grey and purple plaid cardigan sweater. Penny was more than amused by her new Neighbor. Amy stood looking around Penny's apartment. "I hope that the two of you were more than slightly amused at me moving in".

Penny smiled as Gilda spoke. "We just never saw so many sweaters before… it IS southern California after all…"

Penny mumbled under her breath. "So much wool…" She then stood and waived Amy into her apartment. "C'mon… sit down… you look like you could use a glass of wine".

Gilda turned to her friend and new roommate. "Better yet… we need a girls night out… there's a new club down on Colorado…"

Amy smiled. "Oh boy… a new apartment… new friends… AND a night of drunken debauchery… I KNEW this was the right idea!" Penny and Gilda rolled their eyes and just smiled weakly.

Penny had a far off look in her eyes. "We'll have to see about the debauchery… I wouldn't count on that right off… but the drunken part?... Probably!" Penny looked at her two neighbors. "You girls meet me back here in an hour… We need to look our best… go pick out a club outfit… glam it up a bit."

* * *

Howard sat straight up in his chair. "Raj… back off a little." He then turned to Leonard. "Let me get this straight… You know the girl from Serial Apeist?

Just as Leonard was about to clarify his statement, Dr. Gablehauser came into the cafeteria and walked over to their table. "Gentlemen… and Mr. Wolowitz…" Howard just stared blankly. "I'm so glad that you haven't left yet… Dr. Hofstadter… would you please come with me… President Siebert would like to discuss something with you." Leonard looked to his friends and shrugged. He then got up and followed his Department Chair to the office of the President of the University.

Sheldon looked to his other friends. "Raj… you get to take me home…"

Raj was surprised. "Why me?"

Sheldon looked with derision at Howard. "Purely safety concerns. The last time Howard attempted to take me home on the back of that death trap he uses for transportation… I maintain he tried to kill me."

* * *

Penny heard the knock on her door precisely one hour after they parted. Penny had fretted through the assortment of dresses she had in her closet. It had been a while since she was actually out to a club without a date and she thought it would be fun to see what she and her friends could do for a fun night out. She had picked out one of the "classics". She picked out a "little black dress" that was strapless with a very low cut back, and came to above mid-thigh. It was sleek sateen and would require her to wear a thong to eliminate any panty lines and she would have to go braless and be very careful about crossing her legs. Quite frankly, it was a perfect outfit to be paired with stiletto black heels she had purchased just for a night like this. Her hair was pulled off her face and done in a loose braid to one side flowing down her shoulders baring her neck on the other side. She was just applying her makeup when the knock came at the door.

Penny was so excited, she practically skipped to the door. Opening it, she found her two neighbors. Gilda was dressed in a very fashionable black pair of pants with a loose white blouse that actually made her look very well dressed… for some kind of business meeting. Amy had changed out of the wool she had on previously… into what amounted to a completely different wool skirt, blouse and sweater of a slightly different shade of grey with pink highlights. The most striking addition to her outfit was a pair of canary yellow heals that she obviously hadn't worn very often judging from the rather ginger gait she used as she entered Penny's apartment.

Penny smiled while raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "My… don't WE look like the girls on the prowl…" She then slipped into her heels and led the girls to the elevator.

* * *

Leonard sat in a chair across from Dr. Gablehauser while they waited for President Siebert. Leonard was more than a little nervous, it was rare that he ever got summoned into the professional equivalent of the principal's office.

When President Siebert came in he had a smile on his face which alleviated Leonard's angst somewhat. "Dr. Hofstadter… Leonard… it's good to see you again." President Siebert never addressed Leonard's group unless he really needed help with a particular benefactor or another. There was always a fear that Sheldon would irritate the more skittish investor. Over the years, Leonard had become the go-to guy in the group and was quite close with Mrs. Latham… a very rich yet none the less very generous eccentric older woman that he had a somewhat interesting past with. "I hope you are well…"

Leonard smiled and nodded. "Yes of course… what is this all about?"

President Siebert smiled and patted Leonard on the shoulder. "The University is in need of your particular talents… We have paired up with the Pasadena Performing Arts Center for a fund raising event. It is titled "A Night of Arts and Sciences". The Chamber of Commerce put it together and we are going to have a gala that illuminates both the Season's offerings at the Performing Center and the new and advancing research here at the University."

Leonard looked puzzled. "Where do I fit in exactly?"

Dr. Gablehauser stepped forward. "It seems that Mrs. Latham is very interested in both institutions and sits on the Chamber Board… it was her idea… and she specifically asked for your services."

Leonard suddenly went white. "I… I… don't know… that was in the past… I'm not comfortable with…"

President Siebert chuckled and put an arm around Leonard's shoulder. "Relax Leonard… your days of service in those kinds of matters is over… That sort of thing is left to the younger faculty... besides... Mrs. Latham made it clear that we inform you of that point. The fact is… she was very impressed with the publicity you received with your stellar work with Dr. Hawking on the North Sea Expedition. Frankly, we were wondering if you would do us the favor of exposing your work further for the Gala."

Leonard just looked stunned. "Well… I guess… Where is the Gala to be held?"

Dr. Gablehauser smiled. "At the Planetarium. They have wonderful grounds. All we need now is for a clear night so we can see the stars… both from the performing arts and the heavens".

* * *

Amy and Gilda stood at a table at the side of the club watching Penny as she went to the bar to get some drinks. It was like the parting of the Red Sea. The closer Penny got to the bar, the more heads she turned and the easier it was for her to place her order. Gilda was sure a few of the guys would end up in the E.R. with whiplash.

Penny returned with a Margarita while chewing on the straw. Soon after, two Cosmopolitans showed up. Penny smiled and waved at a group of guys at the bar. Penny turned to her friends giggling. "And THAT'S how you score free drinks at the bar".

Gilda and Amy smiled and waved at the guys that sent over the drinks. Amy leaned forward. "It's going to be a HOT time on the old town tonight!" Gilda rolled her eyes and looked over at Penny.

Penny scanned the room and saw a familiar face standing by herself off to the side. Penny called out and waved. "BERNADETTE! Over HERE!"

Bernadette came over and smiled. "Hi Guys!"

Gilda asked first. "What are you doing here alone? Or did you bring Howard?"

Bernadette shook her head. "No… I'm not here with Howard… I'm still unhappy with him for mind-stripping Penny."

Penny looked horrified. "He did WHAT?"

Amy piped in. "Mind-stripping… it's a technique where you imagine your audience naked while giving a public speech. It is purported to ease your tension and make the whole process more manageable."

Both Bernadette and Penny just stared at Amy.

Gilda smiled. "Or in Howard's case… just being CREEPY". Gilda saw the look on the faces of Bernadette and Penny as they stared at Amy. "Oh... sorry... Bernadette… Amy… Amy… Bernadette…"

Penny shook her head and took another sip of her drink… she was going to need a whole bunch of these tonight. "So… Bernadette… why are you here alone?"

Bernadette took a sip of the Margarita that magically appeared out of nowhere. After being prodded by Gilda, Bernadette waved at the group of guys at the bar. "Actually… I'm here with Kate… and Cheryl from work… Unfortunately… they seem to have left me alone."

Penny quickly scanned the crowd again. "Is her boyfriend here?"

Bernadette shook her head. "Leonard?... no… Kate said she needed a girl's night out… I thing Sheldon, Howard and probably Raj were getting on her nerves."

Penny felt a little relieved for some reason. She didn't know why... she just did. Penny looked around the club taking in the atmosphere... "Wait!... isn't that her?"

The group turned to see Kate sitting at the bar next to a tall buff guy with his arm draped around her shoulder and his face VERY close to hers speaking into her ear and getting a laugh out of her."

Bernadette stood on her toes. "Yup… that's her… as usual…"

Penny frowned. "What do you mean… USUAL…"

Bernadette shrugged. "She's just a big flirt… She'll do anything for a free drink… It makes the night more interesting for her."

Penny watched more as Kate reached behind the guy she was with and scratched his back with her nails. "Does Leonard know?"

Gilda shrugged. "Leonard wouldn't be caught dead in a club… and Kate probably won't do anything… she just enjoys the 'chase'…"

Penny looked surprised. "What if he CATCHES her?"

Bernadette asked. "Who? The guy she's with? Or Leonard?"

Penny shook her head. "W…W… ell… EITHER!"

The music started to get loud. The band playing just came back from a break… "Amy smiled… Who wants to BUGGGIE…."

Gilda shrugged and pulled Bernadette and Penny onto the dance floor.

* * *

Leonard came home and trudged up the stairs to the fourth floor. When he got to his floor he went directly to 4B and knocked. He wanted to tell Kate the news. Not finding her home, Leonard went across the hall to his own apartment and entered finding his friends sitting and eating Chinese food.

Sheldon looked up. "There you are!... I was beginning to thing Vintage Video Game night was off… Now… sit down and eat your General Tso's chicken… we have a long night of Mortal Combat ahead of us."

Leonard sat in his chair and picked up his carton of Chinese food. "Where's Kate?"

Howard looked over. "We almost had her convinced to sit in for you… but Mr. Smooth and Tactful over there scared her away."

Raj laughed. "Yeah… she said something about going out to a club to be with normal people."

* * *

The girls walked over to their table after a song. Penny was straightening her dress from the grinding she had to endure from one of the guys that was buying them drinks. It was all she could do to get another round after the guys at the bar witnessed Amy and Gilda basically spasming out on the dance floor while Penny and Bernadette tried their best to distance themselves from their friends.

Penny narrowed her eyes when she saw Kate grab hold of the guy's ass up at the bar. "WHAT is she doing?! What will her boyfriend say?"

Amy queried. "How different is what This "Kate" person is doing from what we all have experienced as YOU procuring Gratis Alcohol for our group?"

Penny was taken aback. The remark struck home for some reason. "I don't have a boyfriend!" Penny waved her hands up and down. "Apples and Oranges Amy…"

* * *

There were many more rounds of drinks and lots of close dancing by the time the night wound down. Penny watched while Kate moved from one potential suitor to the next… always scoring free drinks, her actions with these guys getting more and more risque as the evening went on. Penny was liking this Kate person less and less as she watched Kate's inhibitions wane as the night went on. In one case, Penny was sure Kate was going to choke because of how far one guy's tongue appeared to be down her throat. Bernadette finally met Cheryl as she came out of the Men's room straightening her dress and looked like she took a cab home.

* * *

Amy Gilda and Penny wound up taking a cab home too and made it up to their floor. It was a good thing the elevator worked, Penny and Gilda had to hold Amy up and then practically poured her into her bed. Penny made it across the hall to her apartment and shuffled across her living room into her bedroom, dropping the heels she wore which she swore tried to Kill her... just inside the door to her apartment. In one quick move, Penny reached down to the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head inverting it and tossing it in the corner. Penny was proud that she made it safely into the bathroom to pee and take off her makeup… Alone… In the old days, she would have found and dragged some tall buff guy home that would have scooped her up after she shed her dress and would have 'DONE HER right there on the couch.

Tonight she gazed into the mirror noticing that that last dance was indeed a bit too physical. She had the beginnings of a hickey on her shoulder. The only thing stopping the perpetrator was the fact Penny reached down and tried to disenfranchise the guy sucking on her neck while grabbing her boobs from his abilities to procreate. She had a firm grasp of his testicles and was squeezing for all he was worth.

Penny smiled into the mirror. Denise had schooled her younger sister in the fine arts of self-defense when it came to overly amorous men. The only bad thing was that the girls were asked to leave if they were going to cause trouble. Penny wiped away the last remnants of her night… standing in her bathroom…. In nothing but a thong… wondering if she had really changed all that much from the girl she was in high School.

Suddenly not feeling so self-assured, Penny crawled under the covers and tried to put out of her head… the girl that was unfulfilled and looking for fame and fortune that graduated from High School... from the Girl that only two years before thought she finally found what she was looking for and content and happy for one short summer… before everything was taken away from her.

* * *

The next day, Penny tried for all she was worth to not be annoyed by the Director that seemed to be taking all the flair out of the play. Once again, she was sitting at her makeup table and wiping off her makeup. Unfortunately, the mark she had received the night before was becoming unmasked from the concealer Penny had placed on it. She looked into the Mirror and saw that the Producer that had tried to make a move on her earlier was coming up from behind. Just as Penny was going to turn and confront him, she could see that he wasn't alone. An elderly woman accompanied him. Penny immediately smiled.

The Producer came up from behind and could see Penny cover her neck with a shawl. " There's no need to cover up on MY account Penny… We're all professionals here."

The elderly woman scoffed. "Alan dear… leave Penelope alone…" The Producer turned and left the room.

Penny rose and went to the woman and gave her a hug. "Mrs. Latham… it's so nice to see you…"

The hug was returned warmly. "Penelope… you really have to forgive my nephew… he means well… he just thinks more of himself than there really is sometimes. But that's not why I'm here." She gently took off Penny's shawl. "Rough night My Dear?"

Penny smiled and held her neck. "You should have seen the other guy!" The two women laughed together. "What brings you here?"

Mrs. Latham picked up some concealer. "Let me help you with that… there really is an art to this sort of thing… both in receiving them… and hiding the evidence…" Penny smiled and sat back down and let the older woman do her magic. "Penelope… I need your help."

Penny smiled. "Anything… what can I help with"?

Mrs. Latham pulled up another chair. "I'm getting together a Gala for the Chamber of Commerce… It's a fund raiser for both the Performing Arts Center and Cal Tech University… A Night of Arts and Science! I would like for you to be part of the presentation on behalf of the Performing Arts Center."

Penny smiled. Mrs. Latham was as close to someone she could credit for her real shot at acting. At the beginning of her attempt at an acting career, Penny was wallowing in independent theater productions like a low budget performance of Rent… or a performance of The Diary of Ann Frank over a bowling alley… when she was seen by Mrs. Latham and taken under her wing. In her day, Mrs. Latham was a budding actress when she was swept off her feet by her now deceased husband Jack. Over the years Mrs. Latham looked for any promising young talent and offered to help them along. Penny was one of those pet projects… one that she was particularly proud of… one that had consistently shown that she could hold an audience.

Penny smiled sweetly… "I would be honored…"

 **A/N: It appears as though I have borrowed another character created by Lorre and Prady**


	54. Chapter 54

**We meet again...**

 **Penny and Leonard finally meet in a moment that could open all new possibilities. I do not own any characters conjured from the brilliant minds of the powers that be at the studios of The Big Bang Theory**

Leonard sat in his chair while everyone was getting ready to eat the Chinese food he had brought in for dinner. Sheldon was in his spot, Howard was sitting at the other end of the couch and Raj was in the Kitchen getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator. A quick knock came from the door and it opened quickly. Kate smiled. "Oh great!... I'm starving…" She came in and sat down in the wooden chair next to Leonard. Kate was followed quickly by Bernadette.

Howard immediately rose from the couch bowed and motioned to the couch. "My Lady?"

Bernadette scoffed. "Hello… Howard… I am NOT your Lady…" Playing Howard for all he was worth, Bernadette took a food container marked with the letter "B" and sat at the end of the couch where Howard had been. Howard smiled and sat on the arm rest next to the Strawberry scented diminutive blonde.

Raj quickly returned the water to the fridge seeing the two women and picked out a bottle of India Pale Ale. Smiling brightly, Raj took a large swig of the alcohol and made his way to the crowd settling around the coffee table. "Good evening ladies...Nice to see you..."

Before a conversation topic could be decided by Sheldon, another knock came at the door and it opened to reveal Gilda followed by her roommate. "Hi guys!" Gilda clambered over and past Bernadette to grab the container marked with a "G" and sat down between Bernadette and Sheldon, clearly favoring the couch in Sheldon's direction.

Amy didn't really know anyone and awkwardly stood to the side.

Kate waved her over. "Honey… you had better sit down and eat… this stuff never lasts too long. Kate turned and not thinking the decision through... grabbed Sheldon's desk chair and spun it around for Amy to sit on.

Gilda smiled at the group. "Guys… this is my new roommate Amy… she's from Glendale and works at UCLA… in the Neurobiology Department… She's currently the lead investigator on addiction studies." Amy waved and sat in Sheldon's chair which immediately made him twitch. Suddenly there was a silence that came over the group, each of their eyes fixing on Amy sitting in Sheldon's desk chair. Amy leaned over to take some Chinese food and then all the eyes in the room switched to Sheldon.

Gilda looked to Sheldon and smiled hoping Sheldon would not go off the deep end. "How was your day Sheldon?"

Sheldon shook his head seemingly disengaging his mind from what was about to happen. "My day? I assume you mean at work… where I sit at MY desk… in MY chair… doing WORK… not to be confused with sitting in the CAFETERIA… where one goes to EAT… Not dissimilar to here… in this apartment… where I EAT in my spot and WORK in my CHAIR… rather than WORKING in my spot and EATING in my chair…"

All the eyes in the group then turned back to Amy… sitting in Sheldon's desk chair and taking a forkful of Chinese food and placing it in her mouth. Amy noticed that all conversation had stopped, and all eyes were focused on her. She looked around surveying the possible caused for the silence. She then looked directly at Sheldon. "I'm sorry… by the reaction of the group… I assume that this is your desk and this apparently is where you do work… is there a more appropriate place for me to sit? Perhaps in the other desk chair?" Amy then smiled sweetly at Sheldon waiting for his input into how this episode could be satisfactorily defused.

Sheldon looked into Amy's soft inquiring gaze. He waved his free hand holding his fork. "Eh… might as well stay there… Being that you have decided to pursue the squishy sciences... If there is any possibility of residual "Aura" left from my last keystrokes of uncovering the secrets of the Universe… they might as well be of service to you… Sitting in Leonard's seat will only give you the urge to somehow erect a house with Lincoln Logs… and then one of straw which could be erected by some "Engineer"... so Leonard could test the effects of their comparable sturdiness in withstanding varying degrees of increased wind velocity…"

Everyone's eyes then shifted to Leonard.

Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever… nice to meet you Amy… Anyway… I have some interesting news. The University is having a fundraiser… and they have asked me to give a short talk on the Hawking expedition." There was almost no reaction to the announcement. Leonard then smiled. "And the other research going on at the University..." Still no response from his friends was forthcoming. "So you all get to buy a ticket… President Siebert will send the e-mail in the morning… they're really looking for a good turnout."

Sheldon scoffed. "We have to sit and listen to you prattle on about floating around in the North Sea on your expedition? This is just a showing of cheap indentured servitude".

Howard was looking at his phone. "Actually, not so cheap… the University web page says the tickets are $200.00 a piece… Oh wait… yup… you were right… there's an e-mail… apparently President Siebert is thanking all the faculty for their "generous" contributions… he says he will PERSONALLY be at the event to thank each and every one of us…"

Kate looked up. "Yeah… good luck with that."

Leonard frowned. "Kate… you HAVE to go… I'm presenting."

Kate sighed. "Leonard… you saw what happened to me the last time I went to one of your sciency things… I fell asleep on Howard's shoulder and then he posted the picture on his Facebook page…"

Howard smiled. "In my defense…"

Kate shot him a look. "There was NO defense…"

Howard shrugged, then turned to Bernadette. "How about it Babe… Wanna sit and listen to a boring talk on unru radiation effects?"

Bernadette frowned. "I am NOT your BABE!... Where is it going to be?"

Leonard smiled. "At the Planetarium… it's a combined event. The University and the Center for Performing Arts… They're going to give a performance over dinner… sort of like a dinner theater…"

Kate was suddenly interested. "You mean with actors and stuff… and maybe local critics… and producers… You said it was a fundraiser… so there should be snobby celebrity people and directors and…"

Leonard sighed. "Kate… Kate… calm down… Probably… Mrs. Latham sits on the Chamber of Commerce Board and She is also big into the Performing Arts Center and a pretty big benefactor for the University."

Howard sat up straight. "Wasn't she the old Hag you SHAGGED for the particle accelerator?"

Leonard looked angry. "That's not important… but … yeah…"

Kate laughed. "I'm in… but you need to advance me a little cash…" She smiled at Leonard and popped a dumpling in her mouth.

Raj smiled at the confused look on Amy's face. "Don't worry… we can fill you in on the details…"

* * *

Penny stood in front of the mailbox and sorted through her mail. "Car Loan… Cable Bill… Phone Bill… GOD… you would think that just ONCE!... there would be something else in here…" She then looked back into the empty box and unceremoniously closed it and locked it.

Gilda came into the foyer followed by Amy with food shopping bags in their arms. "Problem with the mail?"

Penny scrunched her nose. "Eh… just THAT time of the month…"

Amy smiled. "We just picked up a jumbo sized box of tampons if you are running short…"

Penny looked horrified. "No…no… not THAT time of the month… I just got a bunch of b… Never mind…"

Gilda laughed. "Everything okay?"

Penny pushed the button for the elevator. "Yeah… I might be a little short this month… there was a bigger hiatus between plays… and I haven't heard from that audition… and the damn Director is taking SO friggin long to get this play started... It's just good that I have this thing this weekend… It's just a one night thing… but it pays well…"

The elevator arrived and the three neighbors got on. Gilda smiled. "It looks like you could use a glass of wine...?"

Penny sighed. "GOD yes! Let me take a shower and I'll be right over".

* * *

Leonard sat on Kate's couch. He was wearing the rented Tuxedo that Mrs. Latham had reserved for him. Kate was in the bedroom in a pair of red panties and a matching red lace bra. She came out into the living room. "So what dress do you think would go with these?"

Leonard looked at his watch. "Kate… you've been in your room for half an hour and all you have picked out is a UNDERWEAR? Something that NO ONE is going to SEE?!"

Kate cocked her head. "I wouldn't go as far as to say No ONE… If you play your cards right… YOU may even get to see-em…"

Leonard's eyes went wide… "WHAT?"

Kate giggled. "Relax… you'll get to see them…"

Leonard took a puff of his inhaler. "Just pick out a dress and we need to go".

Kate sat down crossing one leg under herself and putting an arm on Leonard's shoulder. "So… to you think your old lady friend will be there? Do you think she got any movie people to come? Or some celebrities?"

Leonard put one hand on Kate's waist and ran it up to her bra. "I suppose…" He leaned in for a kiss.

Kate immediately got up from the couch "GREAT!... Down boy… You'll have to introduce me… Now let's find something I will look absolutely stunning in."

* * *

A table for the group was right at the front. Howard sat as close to Bernadette as he could. There were two seats left empty for Leonard and Kate. It was understandable that Leonard wasn't there yet, he was a presenter after all and he was probably getting ready and studying his notes. But the fact that Kate was not in her seat yet had the group wondering where the couple really was and what they might be doing, Howard's interpretation so very much farther into the gutter than anyone else's. Sheldon was seated next to Gilda and finally there were seats taken by Raj and Amy, with Amy seated on the other side of Sheldon, everyone in a boy/girl rotation.

* * *

Penny was with some of the members of the cast of her current show. The original idea was to give the audience a preview of the upcoming opening of Streetcar… but considering no one… least of all the Director… had settled on a particular interpretation, they had gotten together and decided on a series of scenes from last years' productions. There were plenty to choose from... there were Comedies like Barefoot in the Park and Damned Yankees to serious pieces like Cat on a Hot Tin Roof With Penny playing the Corie, Lola and Maggie roles. As it was Penny seemed to be the lead in most of the scenes they picked and a good number of her wardrobe changes went from one skimpy outfit to another.

* * *

Leonard was getting more anxious as the time went by… he knew that Mrs. Latham had the Science portion of the presentation up first before any of the food was served to ensure no one fell asleep during the presentation. The Performing Arts portion was going to start just after everyone was served so they could relax and enjoy the show. Upon getting to the Planetarium, there was a bit of a commotion as there always was before a stage offering. People milling about getting a last drink before going to their table.

Kate came up behind Leonard as he was scanning the room for the group. She looked over his shoulder. "There they all are… " Pointing to the table. "And you thought we would be late."

Leonard looked at his watch. "WE ARE LATE!... they're just waiting for me to start off the presentation. Now PLEASE go sit with the guys… I'll try to keep it short…"

Kate smiled and was actively scanning the room for celebrities as she twisted giving Leonard access to her right cheek when he went to kiss her. "Okay… but there better be some wine or something at the table…"

Leonard found his way back behind the curtain and was immediately taken by the elbow. "There you are Dear…" Mrs. Latham smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to enlist the help of Dr. Cooper…"

Leonard relaxed just a bit. "I'm sorry… I was late because Kate needed to find the right dress…"

Mrs. Latham frowned. "She is the 'pretty little thing' you brought to the last fundraiser at the University?... So you're here WITH someone…" Mrs. Latham smiled and winked. "That's too bad".

Leonard tried to smile through his nervousness as he took a puff from his inhaler. "Yes ma'am…"

Mrs. Latham giggled. "It's still fun to make you people almost wet themselves… Relax Dear… I just had someone I wanted to introduce you to… But that's no matter now… you wait right here… If we don't start this off, we may very well lose some donors… these rich people are so fickle… no sense of humor and a very much bloated opinion of themselves."

Leonard stood trying to settle his thoughts and waited.

* * *

Mrs. Latham came around the curtain and stood holding a microphone. Suddenly getting the urge to inject something of her personality into the evening, she turned the mic on. "HEY!" She smiled as the crown turned and almost immediately quieted. She smiled sweetly at the crowd. "Now… SIT DOWN… we're going to dazzle your urges to part with some of your 'ill-gotten gains' tonight… All of you know me and I KNOW quite a few of you… so don't CHEAP OUT… We have two very nice and deserving charities here for your entertainment tonight. As you can hopefully read… the night is one of ARTS and SCIENCES… After we have had our meal served… FIRST RATE I must say… so you all better pony up… we will have a set of performances by the Center of Performing Arts. Their new season is just around the corner and they will be starting the season with what I understand is a reinterpretation if a classic… A Streetcar Named Desire… Tonight they will be performing a series of scenes from last year's shows… Showcasing the talents of the leads... George Thompson and Penelope Pettersson… I was told to tell you that's spelled with two tees and two esses." There was a small laughter from the crowd.

Leonard almost dropped his eye teeth at the name given by Mrs. Latham… But when she reinforced the spelling of the last name, Leonard almost passed out.

Mrs. Latham continued. "But to start off the night… we are going to have a presentation from the California Institute of Technology on their groundbreaking research… So please help me welcome a well-respected and renowned High Energy Laser and Experimental Physicist… Dr. Leonard Hofstadter…"

* * *

Penny was going over her lines with George for the Maggie-Brick scene when she heard Mrs. Latham spell her last name… She giggled... It had been a running joke for Penny all these years ever since her kindergarten teacher misspelled her name on her very first day of school. But when Penny heard the name of the Science presenter… her face went ashen white and her mouth just hung slightly open.

George looked up when he didn't get a response to his last line. "C'mon Penny… we've done this hundreds of times." When he looked up and saw the look on Penny's face, he was surprised. "What's wrong?"

Penny was brought out of her surprise. "Nothing… nothing… where were we?" She then tried to concentrate on the lines that she had known so well just the season before. Not really being able to concentrate, Penny turned to George. "You know what? I think we're good here… I need to get a drink of water."

Penny was already in costume for the bedroom scene… wearing nothing but a flimsy night shirt… suddenly he felt far too under dressed and went to find a robe to put on. She heard the applause end just as she came out of the room they made up as a dressing room for the cast. Penny stood on the side looking out at who she thought was Gilda's friend… the roommate of the guy Gilda worked with… the BOYFRIEND of the girl that lived across form the Sheldon guy Gilda wanted to get together with… It was Leonard… Suddenly a lot of old insecurities came back and Penny pulled the robe around herself just a little bit tighter.

* * *

Leonard stood and gave his presentation telling some amusing stories about what it was like in the North Sea. As well as explaining what the research was about and some talk about all the different and interesting things that were going on at the University. He even pointed to Sheldon, Raj and some of the other faculty... Even giving Howard some exposure for his work with NASA. Penny stood and watched what she saw as a much more assured person from the boy she had known all those years ago… he seemed to be well within his element and well spoken. He held the audience's attention. And he was SO… cute… It didn't look like he had grown much but he still had that beautiful wavy hair and still wore glasses…

Soon enough, Leonard had finished and took a seat at a front table… Penny could now see that it was the same group of people that were at the movie theater… even Raj was there… only this time… he was sitting with AMY!... Boy… that didn't take very long… he must be a real player.

Penny was taken out of her thoughts by Mrs. Latham being back at the mic. "ALRIGHT… now WAKE UP!"… Penny thought that there certainly couldn't be anyone that could have possibly gone to sleep listening to Leonard… she could remember wanting to listen to him all night… especially when he would call on the phone... it didn't even matter what they talked about. The crowd responded with another of those muffled laughs. It seemed like someone suddenly released a swarm of ants at a picnic… there were servers seeming to come out of everywhere getting food to all the people. Mrs. Latham continued. "Now I want you all to pay attention to the rest of the show… The performing Arts Center is looking for more season ticket holders and I know who you people are… so with no further ado… George Thompson and Penelope Pettersson…"

* * *

Leonard sat next to Kate on one side and Bernadette on the other. He applauded loudly as Penny took the stage. He had never really seen any of the classics, spending most of his time interested in super heroes, science fiction and video games. But the performance was somehow spellbinding to him… Penny was all grown up… you would have to be blind not to see it… especially in the rather flimsy night shirt she was wearing… and as the night went on… the performances seemed to hold his attention more and more… and Penny's costumes seemed to get less and less… at one point her wearing what seemed to be nothing but a man's button down shirt held closed by no more than two of the buttons… it was only the funny lines she was saying that kept him from just losing himself in his thoughts… Penny was so beautiful… He always knew she was attractive… but now… the only thing he could think of to describe her was… WOW! He couldn't believe how well Penny could act in these different types of roles… She had told him all those years ago that she was interested in the drama club… and now she was living her dream…

* * *

The Performing Arts performances ended and the Science presentations were over. Everyone had eaten their meals and then there were representatives from the two institutions that stood and gave some informative presentations on their respective institution. The cast from the performing Arts and a group of Scientists from the University along with President Siebert, Dr. Gablehauser and Mrs. Latham from the Performing Arts center mingled with the crowd. Penny and Leonard were frequently interrupted to answer questions and in Penny's case sign the occasional autograph. Raj had taken a group of potential donors, and with some help from a rather nice Pinot… went out to the veranda and started to give rather romantic talk about Altair and Vega…

Kate had listened to Leonard drone on about this sciency thing and that fact she had absolutely no interest in before she saw some minor celebrities off in a corner talking to the producer of the show tonight. She not so skillfully, considering her rather many experiences with an empty wine glass tonight, made her way over to who she thought were more interesting people.

Gilda had unsuccessfully tried to separate herself with Sheldon. Amy was left alone when Raj went off with the group of stargazers. The fact that Howard managed to get Bernadette to leave the Planetarium with him early not only put Bernadette's sanity into serious question, there was a massive hit to Gilda's guilt complex if she left Amy totally alone. So… the three of them seemed to just wander from one group of potential donors to the next, Gilda being a mindful buffer for when Sheldon seemed to be getting off the rails a bit. At the end of the evening Dr. Gablehauser thanked her for her determination and assistance in any contributions Sheldon seemed to bring in.

* * *

Leonard was standing just outside on the upper balcony going to look out at the grounds when suddenly from behind, the door opened quickly and almost knocked him over, spilling his wine down the front of his Tuxedo. He froze in his steps when he heard the voice from behind him.

Penny had finished talking to a group of interested older people when she thought she saw Leonard's girlfriend scanning the crowd for contacts. She had seen that look in the eyes of plenty of young hopefuls and was sure that it was the same calculating, evaluating look she had when she first came out to California. Normally, Penny would do anything she could for young hopefuls… but this night, she really didn't want to get into a conversation with Kate… Leonard might find them.

Wanting some air, Penny climbed up to the balcony and pushed the door open… She hadn't noticed the person on the other side and was sure she was a little too forceful in her desire to get away from the crowd. When she saw the person stumble she quickly gasped and put a hand to her mouth while reaching for the poor person she just tried to knock over. Penny called out… "Sorry… sorry… are you okay?"

Leonard slowly turned and a million things went through his mind. The only thing he could think of was. "Do you ALWAYS knock people over when you come through doors? You need to slow down".

Penny kept her hand to her mouth as she took in the sight of her friend standing in front of her now with a wine stain down the front of him… "Oh…Leonard… I am SO sorry…"

Leonard was held speechless...The eyes were the same vibrant green he had remembered and even dreamed about… The golden hair seemed a bit lighter than he had remembered but may have been naturally lightened by the long summer days in California… The slim figure was still there, but there were surely noticeable improvements in going from a skinny sixteen year old to a thirty something woman. She even had the same crooked smile. Penny was strikingly beautiful… tanned and… and… his mind took over again… just… WOW.

Penny looked up and down, ever so lightly biting on her lower lip. Leonard had filled out some… certainly nothing anyone from her gym would consider buff… but he still seemed to fill out his Tuxedo nicely… She could see that the sleeves didn't hang seemingly empty on his arms and his chest certainly wasn't shallow. He stood there looking out from his dark glasses with the soft brown eyes she remembered. The same beautifully wavy brown hair that seemed to end in curls at the base of his neck… and he had that same soft smile… although he seemed to have a much stronger jaw than she remembered. Standing there in front of her in a very stylish Tuxedo... Like James Bond... he looked SOOoo Handsome!

Penny quickly picked up some napkins from a table set up at the side with wine glasses and finger foods. She stepped closer and started to rub what wine she could from the front of Leonard's Tux. "Leonard… I'm so sorry…"

Leonard took her wrists and stopped her. He gently held her hands in his. "Penny… it's fine… really…"

Suddenly from the doorway a rather gruff voice seemed to almost bellow. "You're going to have to PAY for the cleaning you know…!" Leonard suddenly froze as he looked up and saw Mrs. Latham standing in the door. Mrs. Latham let out a quick chuckle. "SEE… FUNNY!" Penny giggled and put a hand on Leonard's shoulder as he grabbed for the inhaler in his right front pocket. Mrs. Latham stepped closer. "I'm glad I didn't have to look for the two of you… I'm getting a little old for all the stair climbing… Leonard… this is who I wanted you to meet… Leonard Hofstadter… Penelope Pettersson…"

Leonard and Penny looked from Mrs. Latham… back into each other's eyes and both in unison followed up. "With two tees and two esses". They both broke into a laugh… much to the dismay of Mrs. Latham.


	55. Chapter 55

**Catching up and airing things out**

 **It has been a while since they have been together and they each have tales to tell as well as clearing the air. I do not own anything remotely formally associated with The Big Bang Theory**

The resulting hug by Leonard and Penny put Mrs. Latham at ease and a little uncomfortable standing there. She smiled and discretely exited the balcony and reentered the gala. She was sure she could squeeze out a few more dollars for the two charities if she put her heart in it.

Leonard stepped back, his hands moved down to rest on her hips... it was a comfortable hold. Leonard found himself taking another look at Penny. She had surely filled out into a beautiful woman... her figure was perfect to him... and the dress she had on clung to her curves just right. Leonard suddenly felt guilty and looked into Penny's eyes. "Would you like to go for a little walk around the grounds?"

Penny smiled. She was glad for the suggestion... She had been staring at Leonard up and down... quickly... in the hopes he would not notice. He seemed so different... so self assured... so mature... yet still seemed to have that wondrous look in his eyes when he looked at her. Penny felt the begging of a full body blush. "That would be lovely".

Leonard looked to the right of the balcony and saw a staircase that went down to the lower grounds. Penny took his arm and they descended down to where there were gardens that wound around a fountain. Along the path were stone sculptures, obelisks even a monolith like the one on 2001 A Space Odyssey that just created nicer atmosphere. The skies were clear and there was a beautiful display of the stars in the heavens. The two friends walked slowly… silently with Penny looping her arm through Leonard's. They came to a resting place that had a viewing scope and sat on a stone bench. You could hear the trickling water of the fountain and the bustle of the crowd back at the Gala.

There wasn't a word spoken between them. They were either reveling in the comfort of being with their friend for the first time in years… their BEST friend… or they were calculating their words and questions for their friend. Each had thought of the other over the years but neither would act on the urge to reconnect. Each had questions about the last time they saw each other in Nebraska… but never pursued answers to those questions. Each had tails to tell about themselves since they had last met and each had questions about what had happened to the other in the long absence from each other's company.

Penny was the first to break the silence. It was probably more appropriate anyway, Penny always being the more outgoing and with a natural inquisitive nature. Some people called it being nosey… they just knew better than to say that to her face. They sat just holding hands when Penny broke the silence. "Leonard… how have you been?"

Leonard smiled. "I've been okay… you know… not much has really changed…"

Penny cocked her head. "What do you mean… it looks like EVERYTHING has changed… You're a Doctor… well… not a Doctor Doctor… but still… You must have gone through a gillion years of school… and you went on a BIG DEAL boat trip… with that guy that invented time… and you have a LOT more friends… and a girlfriend even…"

Leonard chuckled. "You say that like it's some king of miracle or something…"

Penny was surprised and a little ashamed of her own words. She hadn't thought before she spoke and she immediately could see how Leonard could be hurt by them. "No…. that's not what I meant at ALL!.. I'm so sorry… I meant it as a good thing…. I mean… why wouldn't you have a girlfriend… you're a great guy… you always were… kind and sweet… and thoughtful… WE were boyfriend and girlfriend even… before you left…"

Leonard at first smiled at the rambling that was coming out of Penny… it was something he remembered she did when she got nervous or excited… then he frowned. "I didn't leave".

Penny looked at him. "Exactly what would you call it then… you certainly weren't in NEBRASKA!"

Leonard took hold of Penny's hand. He didn't want the conversation to get out of hand. "Penny… you know very well that my parents were the ones that relocated back to New Jersey… I didn't lea… okay… technically I DID leave… but it wasn't by MY choice…"

Penny sighed. "You were gonna leave anyway… you said so…"

Leonard held his breath for a second and then spoke. "I wasn't going for another year…"

Penny looked back. "Still leaving… Leonard!"

Leonard sighed. "What would you have me do? Stay? I needed to go to school… in my family there really was no other choice… My sister is a Doctor… both my kind of Doctor AND a Doctor Doctor. She's a biologic researcher… she's working on maybe curing diabetes!... and Michael is a high powered Lawyer from Harvard… He's engaged to a New Jersey Supreme Court Justice… All I've done is go on a couple of research expeditions… and then come back here and fiddle around with my toys… as Sheldon would say.

Penny looked down at her feet. "I don't know…you leaving… it hurt really bad… you could have gone to Lincoln… they have a pretty good school there…"

Leonard rubbed the back of Penny's hand. "I was interested in Physics… Princeton is a really good school for physics… You weren't graduating for two more years… what was I supposed to do? You never even said that you wanted to GO to college…"

Penny's eyes snapped up. "OH!... so I'm not SMART enough for you… You would be wasting your time waiting around for stupid little PENNY!"

Leonard squeezed Penny's hand. "Woah… Woah… Woah… that's not what I said at all… I'm SO SO sorry that I hurt you… I never EVER wanted to do something like that… I even looked at going to the University of Chicago… they're associated with Fermilab… JUST to be closer to you…"

Penny thought back to when she saw that GIRL with her arms wrapped around Leonard's neck. "Close to ME? What about that girl!..."

Leonard frowned. "What girl?"

Penny was getting angry. She could feel the same disappointment she felt all those years ago. "That girl I saw you with in Chicago… by the LAKE!... Yeah… that's right… I SAW you! My Dad and I were up there to see the Huskers play against Northwestern… I saw you!"

Leonard was racking his mind… trying to think of what Penny was talking about. Suddenly a flicker of a memory came to him. "Do you mean Geri?... I was in Chicago with her looking at the University of Chicago… We had a tour of the campus… and then we actually went to Fermilab… I remember being really excited… she was too…"

Penny smirked. "I'll say she was excited… we were boyfriend and girlfriend Leonard… you and me… and SHE had her arms around YOUR neck… and you looked like you LIKED IT!... you didn't stop her or ANYTHING!"

Leonard tried to take Penny's hand. "Penny… that didn't mean anything… and we weren't really together then anyway…"

Penny pulled her hand back. "You are SO like every other guy I ever went with…"

Leonard was again surprised. "What's THAT supposed to mean…"

Penny just glared at him and then dismissively waved her hand in the air. "Outta sight?… OUTTA MIND!"

Leonard had had just about enough of this being on the defensive. "Believe me… you were NEVER out of my mind… not EVER… and what about you HUH?... Always jumping from one guy to another… and I was ALWAYS RIGHT THERE!"

Penny gasped. "How DARE you… Half the time… YOU pushed the other guy AT ME… You GAVE ME to HIM!... Like I'm one of your super hero figure thingies… and then you would go off and PARADE around with KAREN BURBRICK!"

Leonard was starting to lose his train of thought. "Karen Burbrick?... Geri had nothing to do with Karen Burbrick… This was a whole year later…" Leonard was trying with all his power to make sense of what Penny was saying.

Penny huffed. "That's the point… Leonard…"

Leonard squinted and rubbed his brow. "What's the point?" Then things seemed to jump into his mind. "What about YOU?! You jumped pretty quick in with DONNIE… and when I came to tell you I was accepted to the U of C… you just stood there and went OFF with him to the PROM…! He seemed pretty sure of himself with you… there must have been more to you and him… and you didn't deny it. You left me there… at your house… with your parents…"

Penny became quieter. "You never said you were going to go to school in Chicago…"

Leonard saw the confusion in Penny's eyes. He sighed heavily. "I saw that you were with yet another guy… and it looked like you were okay with it… so I… turned them down… I was already accepted to Princeton anyway… I just never told anyone… so I went to Princeton."

Penny became very quiet. "You were going to come to Chicago?... just to be closer to me?"

Leonard fiddled with his hands… '"Yes… but then you were with Donnie… and Geri was going to Princeton… she didn't get into Chicago… so we both went to Princeton."

Penny sat silent. She then turned away. "I pushed you away… I was mad because you were going away to school… and then I pushed you away… out of my life… to go to school with another girl…"

Leonard reached out. "Penny… it wasn't your fault… the first year I was gone was hard for both of us… there was no telling that we could have kept things together…"

Penny looked up. "We could have tried".

Leonard half smiled. "We DID try… look at all the anger and pent up feelings it caused… misconceptions and miscommunications… words not said, questions not asked and feelings not expressed. Penny that is the story of our relationship. We were always so afraid of losing each other we never acted on our feelings and then when it mattered most… we pushed each other apart."

Penny sighed. "We were so stupid".

Leonard rubbed Penny's shoulder. "We were just young".

They sat in silence once again. Penny finally spoke. "So… what happened to Geri…? Did you ever get together… for real?"

Leonard smiled remembering back to his freshman year. "Yeah… she was my first… you know... first." Penny rolled her eyes. Leonard continued. "Unfortunately… it doesn't matter how smart you are… there are so many pressures on you when you're finally away by yourself… supposedly all grown up." Leonard shuffled his feet. "Geri couldn't really deal with it… she fell into a trap that catches a lot of college kids… it's all fun and games… liquor and drugs… and sex…" Penny looked on interested and sorry at the same time. Leonard fiddled with his fingers. "We were together for a while… we spent a lot of time alone… in my room… studying and stuff… and then she would not be around so much and her grades got worse… That's when I met Gilda… she was Geri's roommate… we would sort of help Geri together… It was Gilda that told me about Geri and the other guys… guys that would get her drugs and WAY too much alcohol… One semester… Geri just didn't come back to school."

Penny reached for Leonard's hand and rubbed it. "I'm so sorry… that's awful…"

Leonard shrugged. "Life moves on… anyway… Gilda and I became much better friends… even tried going out together… and before you ask… yes… we did… but we figured that our friendship was better if we were just friends… there wasn't really one of those sparks… it was just convenient…"

Penny rubbed his hand again. "That's not much better Sweetie… I'm so sorry".

Leonard looked up smiling. "It's okay… after Grad school, Gilda said she was going to look for a job away from New Jersey… The department was full of old tenured professors… she wanted something different… So we both looked out west… I wanted to get away from Mother anyway."

Penny smiled. "Good choice… she's a bitch… no offense."

Leonard smiled. "None taken… anyway… we both got jobs at Cal Tech… and here I am." Leonard spread his arms wide.

Penny looked at him. "There must be more… you went on that boat trip you were talking about."

Leonard chuckled. "That 'boat trip'… was a pretty intense expedition for Stephen Hawking… he pretty much was following my work and he was impressed enough to agree when Howard recommended me."

Penny frowned. "Creepy Howard?"

Leonard laughed. "Yeah… he's really okay… he just needs a few more fire walls and filters before his thoughts get out here to the general public. I moved in with Sheldon… We've been roommates for years."

Penny rolled her eyes. "I get it from Gilda that he's a bit 'SPECIAL'!"

Leonard smiled. "He's special all right. Howard Raj and I went on an NSF expedition to the North Pole for three months with him… we almost killed him"

Penny half smiled. "Would that have been half bad?"

Leonard shrugged. "Depends on who you ask I suppose… Gilda seems to like him… Kate not so much".

Penny scrunched her nose at the sound of Kate's name. "How'd you hook up with her?"

Leonard sighed. "She moved in across the hall… long story short, she hooked up with guys… was used by them… they dumped her… I was around to pick up the pieces. We became friends... After we got back from the North Pole, she wasn't around for a few days and I finally went to her apartment with her spare key… I found her in her room… she was beaten up pretty good by the last guy and… well… I just took care of her… then… we just kind of stuck together."

Penny looked at her friend. He seemed a little weary. She then thought back to their teen years, and how Leonard did just about the same for her. "You're an amazing friend… you know that?"

Leonard took a deep breath. "Yeah… I'm great… What about you?"

Penny shrugged. "Nothing so dramatic… enlightening or fulfilling".

Leonard sat up straighter, not expecting to hear something like that. "What do you mean… You're a successful actress…"

Penny smiled. "I'm a WORKING actress. It pays the bills and at least I don't have to wait tables anymore... Successful is another story…" Penny thought about how to approach what she wanted to say. Clearly they still had some issues to deal with about their past. "After you left…" Penny held up her hand. "Let it go… After you left. I was alone again… only I didn't have YOU to get me through it. Donnie was good for a while but he then started to brag… just like Brad and some of the others… That sort of ended it for us… I went from one boyfriend to another… it was easy for me... I was popular… If they didn't work out… there was always another…" Penny saw the disapproving look in Leonard's eyes. "Yeah… I get it… I was EASY… Sleeping around… It wasn't EXACTLY like that… I always tried to make it work… I really did… I just wasn't alone for very long when things DIDN'T work out… I never really liked dating much… I'm more of a relationship kind of girl… I fall hard. If it doesn't work out… I have pretty high standards… I move on… I cry… a LOT!... but I move on… I even wound up with Kurt". Leonard winced. "Yeah… I know… but he wasn't so bad… he got a job after he graduated up at the feed store… He wasn't the top dog up there… a little humility is good for everyone… there's a soft spot in everyone too… even Kurt... and he had money… I was still popular even after I lost Head Cheerleader to Valerie… big ole slut bag… Anyway… he had big ideas about making it as a pro wrestler out in LA and we moved out here together."

Leonard was surprised. "Your DAD let you go with KURT? He didn't shoot him or anything? Not even ONCE?"

Penny laughed. "He threatened… but after Denise shot Frank in the leg while she was drunk one night… Mom locked all the guns up and hid the keys. I don't know if you realized this or not… but I can be pretty stubborn".

Leonard feigned surprise. "No! not you… I would never have guessed…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Yeah… right… well… we moved out here and he started to lift weights at a gym and then started to take steroids…" Penny saw a worried look on Leonard's face. She waved her hand. "Don't worry… he was never violent… not around me anyway… I started to go to auditions for movie and commercial parts… never getting anything… except a part in an awful thing… Kurt thought it would be a good idea… boy was he wrong… thankfully it never saw the light of day. I won't apologize for it… it got me my SAG card… but I'm really kind of happy it never made it out… Then I started to take acting lessons and was away from the apartment more than before also pulling down a waitress job… Kurt couldn't keep it in his pants… or out of anyone else's for that matter… he was screwing around with some of the girls I knew from all the auditions I went on. We can be a tight bunch... Catty as Hell... and we start rumors about each other all the time... especially if it might get us a part... We all basically know which auditions we are each going to... Kurt always was a sucker for a pretty figure… One bragged a little too much about this guy she was seeing and then I found them together… Kurt just stood up after getting off of her… not even covering his naked-self up… and asked me if I wanted to join them…"

Leonard was surprised. "That's awful… and awkward…"

Penny actually laughed. "Yeah… well a couple of things played out at that particular moment… One… I'm a Pettersson… Daddy and Denise taught me well… Two… Junior Rodeo is good for more than roping and castrating calves… and THREE… I was pretty PISSED at being used again…"

Leonard winced. "What did you do?"

Penny smiled slyly. "I smiled… sauntered over to him… swayed my hips a little to ease his reaction… then reached down… grabbed his nuts… and squeezed until he stopped trying to get away… he pretty much fainted right there on the spot and curled up in a little ball on the floor. I knelt down and whispered in his ear that I never wanted to see him again… I told him I would be moving out and he better not be around until I was gone. He just laid there with his hands cupping his junk and whimpering… nodding in agreement. I came back the next day and moved out… I had a roommate for a while… Kim… she was a wild one… we went to clubs and bars and pretty much picked up guys…" Leonard showed a disapproving look. Penny sighed. "I was tired of being used… I figured it was my time to choose… That didn't work out either… It seems that guys are pretty much pigs… about a year and a half ago… I was pretty sure I was pregnant by this musician guy… Justin... A friend from back in Nebraska... you wouldn't know him... we went out a little after you le... Anyway... he was staying with me for a few weeks doing some session work. He was just staying on the couch... well one thing led to another and... I took two different tests and one was positive and the other was negative… He just got up and left me… he hooked up with this new group and he said he was going on tour in Europe or somewhere… He pretty much said he wasn't convinced it was his anyway… It's kinda interesting when someone you thought was special and were intimate with basically calls you a whore to your face."

Leonard now reached over and rubbed Penny's shoulder. "Aww… Penny… that's terrible".

Penny sighed. "Yeah… well who knows if he was right or wrong… I mean I was sure it was his… but who's to say if we were any good together and if he would have stayed… Before I made an appointment with my doctor… I got wicked cramps and then my period… it was a blessing I guess. After that… I've been pretty much alone… Kim moved back east to be on Broadway… and I haven't had anyone except for the occasional one nighter when things get desperate… I AM a Pettersson afterall…"

Leonard smiled. "Penny… you're not like that".

Penny half smiled. "I would like to think I'm not… anyway… That's when I moved into my current place and met Gilda… She lives across the hall."

Leonard smiled softly. "Gilda really is a good friend… I never would have been able to get through the mess with Geri without her. That was the second serious relationship I had lost."

Penny nodded. "Yeah… Karen was a nice girl… it's too bad that didn't work out ..."

Leonard looked up. "Karen and I were never really together… everybody thought so… but it never really happened… no… the other relationship that didn't work out was you and me… It took a lot…."

Penny didn't want to push this any further so she changed the direction. "It's all good now… you and Kate… right?"

Leonard now smiled. "Kate's really nice… she doesn't come across that way all the time… and then there are times when I think she's going to kill Sheldon… but who could blame her… Still sometimes Kate comes across hard…"

Penny tried to look into Leonard's downcast eyes. "Leonard… are things okay between you two?"

Leonard looked up a little surprised by the question. "Yeah… sure… why… why do you ask?"

Penny waved with a dismissive flick of her wrist. "No reason… you seemed… I don't know… a little…"

Just then Kate came up to them. Penny and Leonard stood… both looking a little surprised and maybe a little guilty. "There you are Leonard… what are you doing all the way out here?" Kate took hold of Leonard's arm as she glared at Penny.

Leonard smiled. "Kate… I would like you to meet someone. This is Penny… she's an old friend of mine from Nebraska."

Penny smiled. "BEST friend from Nebraska".

Kate held Leonard a little closer. "Nebraska? You said you were from New Jersey…"

Leonard smiled. "I am… all but for a few years… my Dad was in Nebraska studying the indigenous peoples and I stayed with him for some of those years… first when I was very young and then again in High School".

Kate looked at Penny. She had seen the type before… probably one of the popular girls… probably a cheerleader… in fact she herself was the type. "High School huh…" Kate put an arm around Leonard's waist and snuggled closer to him... making a statement to this "other" woman from Leonard's past.

Penny could see the accusing look. If someone could read her thoughts they would see hot that small maneuver hurt so much. Penny could only think how badly she messed up with Leonard all those years ago. "Yeah… I had really made some bad choices in boyfriends and Leonard was nice enough to listen to me bitch and cry… you are so lucky to have him."

Leonard smiled. "Yeah… who would have thought that a skinny cheerleader from Nebraska would be the star of the show?"

Kate's eyes opened wide. "Oh my gosh… You were the star tonight?"

Penny smiled. "Yup…although… STAR might be a bit of a stretch… I look a little different with my hair done and actually wearing some clothes instead of a flimsy night shirt … or less…"

Kate beamed. "That is so cool!... We HAVE to have lunch together… maybe you could introduce me to some of your friends… Maybe to the old lady friend of Leonard's… do you know her?"

Leonard looked inquisitively over at Penny. "Yeah… how DO you know Mrs. Latham?"

Penny thought back. "It was a while ago… she was really the person that got me my first commercial… granted… it was just for hemorrhoid cream… but it opened a lot of doors."

Leonard smiled. "Really… how did you meet?"

Penny smiled. "She was at one of my acting classes… she said she had nothing better to do… her husband had died a few years before… and she had dabbled in some acting when she was a young woman before she met her husband… we sort of hit it off… she was kind of a buffer between me and one of the instructors… The instructors rotated with the different techniques… they were a bunch of seasoned actors that were picking up a little extra cash… among other things…. This one guy was after me pretty hard… I was already seeing someone at the time so I was not really available… and one thing led to another… and Mrs. Latham actually wound up bedding the guy… We've been friends ever since… come to think of it… that particular instructor was a LOT easier to deal with after that… he seemed to be a lot LESS stressed… and a lot happier… she's big with the Common council and the Performing Arts. How do you know her Leonard?... she said she wanted to introduce ME to YOU… How do YOU know her?"

Leonard turned a perfect shade of pink. "Ummm… she's a big donor at the University…"

Kate laughed… "Yeah… but that's not why you "KNOW" her is it?" Kate actually used air quotes and smiled wickedly.

Leonard looked disapprovingly at his girlfriend. "KATE!... not now…"

Kate laughed. "Let's just say the old lady isn't just into acting teachers… or I should say THEY are more INTO her than they want to admit…"

Penny immediately picked up on what Kate was saying and blushed in embarrassment FOR Leonard. She knew how awkward this conversation must be for him… this would have been as humiliating as anything that happened to him when he was getting picked on in school. Penny quickly had the urge to defend her best friend… just like she did when Jimmy Speckerman would pick on Leonard and try to take his lunch money. "Well… she's very generous… and never invests any time or effort into something that is not worthy… I'm sure your work spoke for itself".

Kate laughed louder. "Again… it isn't so much about what SHE was INTO as much as it is the other way around… from what I've heard… and the walk of shame the next morning… I'll bet Leonard's "work" was VERY well received…"

Penny had just decided that she didn't like Kate even MORE than she didn't like her before she even saw her tonight. She was not worthy of a guy as good as Leonard… The short hairs on Penny's neck stood up. Her protective feelings for Leonard made he just want to bear her fangs and growl at this… ungrateful… mean hearted… unfeeling… excuse for a … GIRL… FRIEND.

Penny put on her best acting smile, again changing the topic to get the focus off poor Leonard who was clearly embarrassed by the comments from his girlfriend. "Sure… I could introduce you to some of the people I know. We really should get together sometime… Leonard says you live across the hall from him… that must be convenient."


	56. Chapter 56

**Questions asked**

 **Penny and Leonard need to know more about the other and there is only one place to find the answer. I don't own any of this except the plot deranged arc**

Penny was folding her last load of laundry out of the dryer when Gilda came into the laundry room. She couldn't get Leonard out of her mind… It was nice seeing him after such a long time, but she didn't really know how to gauge how it really went between them.

 _Things started off really nice… but then they started to talk… everything ALWAYS went wrong when the guys she went out with started to talk. Clearly there were some unsettled things from their past that needed to be settled. Leonard didn't have a clue why she was so mad at him… and WHY exactly was he so mad at her for going to the prom with Donnie? It wasn't like she wasn't going to go… and he NEVER told her that he was going to be in town… if he DID tell her she would have gone with HIM_!...

Penny smiled when she was brought out of her thoughts by someone entering the laundry room. "Hey… haven't seen you since the Gala the other night".

Gilda smiled as she heaved her basket of laundry up onto a washing machine as she opened the one next to it and poured in some soap followed by assorted dirty laundry. "Oh… My… GOD… you were FANTASTIC! Why didn't you ever tell me when you were playing in one of those shows?"

Penny giggled. "I just moved in after the season ended and we have pretty much been on hiatus since…"

Gilda nodded as she added fabric softener to the washer, shut the lid and put a handful of quarters in the slot before starting the cycle. "Right… right… well don't forget to tell me when you're new play opens… I'll bet I can get the guys to come…"

Penny smiled. "The guys?"

Gilda put her laundry detergent and fabric softener in the empty basket and put the basket on her hip as she followed Penny out of the laundry room with her basket on her hip. "Yeah… Sheldon and Leonard and Kate and the rest of the guys… Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Amy. We'd love to see you."

Penny giggled as she pushed the button for the elevator. "You maybe… but Sheldon?"

Gilda was hurt. "Hey… it's Streetcar Named Desire… He loves trains…"

Penny was confused "It's not about trains… and the rest of you guys are all Brainiac's… How can you say you're gonna love it? You're not fooling anyone… this is just another thinly veiled attempt to get together with Sheldon."

Gilda followed Penny into the elevator and pushed the button for their floor. "First… I won't tell Sheldon it's NOT about trains… and the rest of the guys will do just about anything to get out and do something so they don't have to sit around and listen to Sheldon… Bernadette's pretty normal and from what I saw the other night… Leonard would go and he would make Kate come."

Penny frowned. "Yeah… Leonard would come… but why would he bring Kate if she didn't want to come? And aren't you for getting Amy? Why would she be there? And what's THAT supposed to mean…from what you saw"

Gilda leaned back on the back wall. "First of all… at one point… I thought I was going to have to throw a bucket of water on Leonard. I don't think he breathed or blinked the whole time you were doing the bedroom scene with that Brick character… you were HOT in that nightshirt… and second… Leonard is a good guy and he brings Kate everywhere the group goes… She might not like it all the time… but they make it work… And Amy couldn't STOP talking about you after the show stopped. I think you may have a new BFF… She's a little naïve with the social scene. You may have to watch yourself around her… I haven't heard her talk of a boyfriend or anything… I'm not sure what her DEAL is just yet… Where did you get off to anyway… When we all left, the only person I saw still around was Kate and she was hobnobbing up to some of the people from the cast.

The door to the elevator opened at their floor and the two friends got out and stood between the two apartments. Penny thought about just how much she should tell Gilda about her and Leonard. "Can I ask you a question?"

Gilda shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure what you would do if I said no…. so…"

Penny smiled. "Well… I heard yes… so. What does Leonard see in Kate anyway… they have like ZERO in common…" Penny walked over to her door and opened it.

Gilda followed. She was just waiting for her laundry to go through a cycle anyway. The girls put their baskets on Penny's coffee table. Penny went over to the fridge and pulled out an opened bottle of wine and reached for two glasses. Gilda followed over to the breakfast bar. "Most of the time… they seem like any other couple that has been together for a while… Why?"

Penny shrugged and poured two glasses, handing one to Gilda. "I don't know… he seemed tired talking about her…"

Gilda took a sip. "When were you able to tell that? You were on stage…. And he was at the table… and then he wasn't even WITH Kate… She saw some celebrity types while Leonard talked to some donors…"

Penny sighed as she put her glass down. "After all the hubbub died down… I sort of ran into Leonard up on the second floor… Mrs. Latham wanted us to meet, but we already did…"

Gilda giggled. "Did he tell you how he knows the old bat?"

Penny took a sip. "First of all… Mrs. Latham's a friend of mine… and second… no… LEONARD didn't… it was KATE that implied that they met under less than USUAL circumstances".

Gilda giggled. "Sorry I didn't mean anything derogatory by it… if anything… most of the younger scientists would line up to have Mrs. Latham support them… but… yeah… well… let's say he took one for the team… so to speak".

Penny laughed. "From what I understand… it was HER that 'took one'… and she can more than handle ANY of the younger scientists." The two friends had a good laugh. Penny suddenly stopped smiling. "But really… what is it about her… Kate I mean… what does Leonard see in her?"

Gilda stopped laughing and saw that Penny suddenly became serious. "Leonard is a really good guy… I mean REALLY good… FREEKY good. He just seems to want to help people. When we met… he was with a girl named Geri… she was actually my roommate in college at Princeton. I didn't know about Leonard right off though. Geri would be gone most of the nights from our room… she never really brought anyone around… then after a while Leonard came back to the room often enough with a very Drunk Geri… He was really worried about her… not only because apparently he was her boyfriend… he was worried about her for her grades and what her family would think… he seemed to be worried about the whole package. The more he worried, the more he hung around… it started to eat into the time Geri had for spending with her other… boy… friends… Then one night, she went to his place and they went out and she must have broke or something… he called me and we brought her back here… we sat up with her for a couple of days… he really was worried about her… When he asked about her because she wasn't going around to his place all that much anymore… I had to tell him about the other guys…"

Penny put her hand to her mouth. "That's terrible!"

Gilda shrugged. "It was hard… but we got Geri through it… Leonard and I got to be really good friends because of it… Geri was always in the middle so it didn't amount to anything… we had classes together… and we had our 'Geri Time' together bringing her down from whatever high or bender she was on… even after he broke up with her… he still came around to make sure she was okay… and to help me with her… I really don't know what I would have done without him. Then one semester… she didn't come back…"

Penny was listening intently. "What does this have to do with Kate though?"

Gilda smiled. "Nothing… and everything… it's who he is… he seems to see a train wreck and he tries his best to fix it… He saw how Geri affected me and when she didn't come back to school… you would have thought I would be relieved and he would have stopped coming around… only it didn't happen that way… I took it personally and thought it was because I didn't try hard enough to be a good friend… Leonard then started to take care of ME… we even tried to get together at one point… but we realized it wasn't the best for us… we were better friends than we were as a couple… Leonard can be a little clingy…"

Penny frowned. "And Kate?"

Gilda shrugged. "It was the same with her. After we moved out here… Leonard moved in with Sheldon… Another train wreck… Don't get me wrong… I like the guy… but c'mon… We all work in the Physics department at the University… so we hang out together… Kate moved in next door to them and Leonard was a bit taken by her looks… he really liked her from the start. Well Kate… being the person she is… was seeing guy after guy… and when she got dumped… or worse… Leonard swooped in and took care of her… Don't' get me wrong… They seem to be fine together now… but things were rough for a while…"

Penny cocked her head. "How?"

Gilda sighed. "Kate has a type of guy… or HAD a type of guy… buff… dumb… typical West Coast Beach Jock type… She really didn't have very high standards..."

Penny thought back to her recent past and how she would just seemingly pick guys out of a crowd. "That's a little rough... how do you know that?"

Gilda just tilted her head. "Well... she made no bones about it that she got together with her stepfather... more than once even..."

Penny just stared in disbelief. "Sounds classy..."

Gilda continued. "They see the blonde with the nice boobs and they're all over her… She sees the muscles and it's more of the same. They use each other and then one thing leads to another and they break up… sometimes its amicable… sometimes not… One time it wasn't and Leonard was there for her. She finally saw what kind of guy he is and they've been together ever since."

Penny had to know. "Why does she hit on guys at the club then?"

Gilda rolled her eyes. "It's who she is… it's a game to her… would she go with one of them if she had the chance? Who can tell… she sure tries hard enough…"

Penny looked straight into Gilda's eyes. "Why does he put up with it?"

Gilda leaned back on the couch. "Personally… I think he doesn't want to be alone… sure he likes her… but I think he just wants to please her… I think it was the same with Geri… and with me even… Leonard seems to have the need to please a woman… like he's looking for validation or something… at some point in his past… I think he was hurt REAL bad by someone… damaged in some way."

Penny suddenly got a chill up her spine. "That's awful".

Gilda took a sip of wine. "It works for them… Leonard's no saint… the times when they broke up… he had no problem moving on to other women… the problem Leonard has… is he keeps coming back… Sure… he's had other women… like I said… me for one… I was stupid not to try harder. He doesn't talk about it much… but he has said that there was someone in his past that he lost… and he regrets that. I think he's trying not to repeat that mistake… at least that's how I think he sees it."

Penny just sat in silence… sipping her wine. Leonard had told her that there were two relationships he had lost… one of them was her… if Gilda was right… could Penny be the one that hurt Leonard? Could Penny be the person that DAMAGED him?" Penny needed to see for herself how Leonard was really getting along with Kate… If he was really hurt by someone in his past… whether he was happy with Kate… Leonard deserved to be happy.

* * *

Gilda sat with her head in her hands as she sat at Lunch with Raj, Howard, Leonard and most importantly… Sheldon. "No… Sheldon… I CAN'T tell you when the problem with the results will be resolved… or even IF the problem will be resolved or IF there is a PROBLEM at ALL!..."

Sheldon sat up straight … confused by Golda's thinly veiled response. "Are you trying to imply that there is an issue with the math?"

Raj leaned over and spoke in Howard's ear. Howard chuckled… "Your right… move over… we're clearly in the splash zone".

Leonard smiled and nodded in agreement. "Told ya".

Gilda looked at the smiling faces of her friends and then back to Sheldon. "All I'm saying is that it MIGHT help if you took a look at the calculations one more time… Or the reference tables you used…" Raj, Howard and Leonard each leaned in a direction that was away from Sheldon as he began to twitch.

Leonard winced. "I think he's gonna blow…"

Howard agreed, and in his best Scottish brogue replied. "Aye Captain… we may have to jettison the core!"

Sheldon just stared between the other members of the lunch table… silently, he rose and left the cafeteria… quickly walking in the direction of his office. Gilda sighed in relief and sank her head into her hands. "He's never gonna talk to me again… is he?"

Howard quipped. "Not exactly the worst possibility… you really need to teach me how you did that…"

Leonard laughed… "We actually need to get you to publish the process in in Scientific Processes and Procedures…"

Gilda looked sideways. "Not funny… I thought I was getting him to warm up".

Leonard smiled. "Good luck with that… but on another note… Penny said you live across the hall from her…"

Howard and Raj perked up, Raj speaking in Howard's ear. Howard raised his eyelids. "The monkey girl?"

Leonard looked to his friend. "Shut up Howard… and stop referring to her that way… it's disrespectful… and creepy".

Howard rolled his eyes. "Fine… the gorgeous specimen of femininity that graced us with her scantily clad performances just the other night?"

Gilda looked up. "Still creepy… Howard. Does Bernadette have ANY idea what you are REALLY like?" She then turned to Leonard. "How did you find that out?"

Leonard shrugged. "After the show… we sort of met up and went for a walk around the Planetarium grounds…"

Gilda nodded. "Sooo… THAT'S where you went off to… Kate was looking for you… and the only people I could account for were Sheldon… and Amy…"

Raj whispered something to Howard. Howard then turned to Leonard. "Details… Leonard… Details…"

Leonard took a deep breath. "First of all… there are NO details… Penny and I knew each other years ago… we were just catching up…" Leonard then turned to Gilda. "Kate found us… we had a nice conversation… Penny wants to get together with Kate and myself… So… is Penny seeing anyone?"

The wheels in Gilda's brain were beginning to turn. "You want to know if Penny is seeing anyone… interesting…" Gilda was playing back the conversation that she had had with her neighbor just the day before when Penny seemed very interested in Leonard's relationship with Kate. "I don't think so… at least not recently… most of her time seems to be taken up with this new play she's in… the Director keeps changing his mind on what he wants to see from the cast and Penny isn't really all that happy with how things are going…"

Leonard half smiled and then recovered. "That's too bad… what about her leading man the other night? Is she interested in him? They seemed to have an easy rapport".

Gilda frowned trying to read into the question. "Ummm… I don't know… I haven't seen him around… at least not at the apartment building… although Penny has been really busy… and I'm sure she spends a lot of time with him rehearsing…"

Howard giggled. "Yeah… the question really is… just WHAT they are rehearsing…" Raj giggled and nodded.

Gilda and Leonard both looked at Howard. "HOWARD!" It took less than a second for Howard to raise his hands in defense. "Fine… fine…" Raj sat very still and stared down at his lunch.

Leonard shook his head and continued. "So… she's NOT seeing anyone."

Gilda looked curious. "Why are you so interested?... Kate might find this conversation troubling".

Leonard blushed the slightest shade of pink. "It's nothing really… It's just that Penny and I went to High School together sand she didn't make such good choices of guys back then and I just wanted to know what to expect... if she brought someone along…"

Gilda smiled, all she could think was that the words she just heard from her friend were a big fat lie. "What exactly was her type back then that she made so many mistakes with?"

Leonard looked down. "Tall… muscles… you know…"

Howard giggled. "Yeah… anything but what you had to offer…"

Gilda glared at Howard. "That's about all we need to hear from you".

Howard again put up his hands. "Hey… I'm just impressed that you even KNOW her…"

Leonard was tired of Howard's remarks. "To be honest… We actually went out together… for a while…"

Raj's eyes went completely round. "Weeee!" Everybody looked at him.

Howard turned and looked at Leonard. "What is she like?"

Leonard turned to Gilda. "Actually, I was hoping you could tell ME… I haven't seen or even talked to Penny since I went to Princeton… She would have been a Junior in High School… She doesn't even look the same… well… she looks the same… just not the same… I mean… there are some differences… good differences… not bad ones…"

Gilda laughed. "Yeah… we get that…" She then turned to Raj and Howard. "You two guys get your minds OUT of the gutter!" Gilda then turned back to Leonard. "To tell you the truth, I don't know all that much… She seems nice and pretty grounded… she takes her job pretty seriously… she goes to a gym two or three times a week… and she drinks a bit of wine… mostly red… although we have had some nights with a good white… THAT'S when she starts to open up."

Howard was now agog… "You know her too…? You HAVE to introduce me…" Raj waved his arms like he was asking a question.

Gilda frowned and glared at Howard. "You have Bernadette… calm down". Raj smiled and nodded. Gilda looked at Howard and Raj. "Don't you two have some place to go? I think Sheldon might need to go to the comic book store or something… It might take his mind off this stupid idea he has… Ugh!" The two friends got up from the table and went to find Sheldon.

Gilda turned to Leonard. "Good… I don't' think they need to know all that much about Penny… Like I said… wine loosens her up… I shudder to think what would happen with vodka or tequila… We talk a lot… seems more lately now that Amy moved in… Sometimes I just need a break from that girl. Penny seems to be really nice. You're right about her past though… from what she said… she had a rough time when she was younger… always being hit on by guys… all of them expecting her to put out… It sounds like there were some disappointments in her life where men are concerned. A really BIG one after she caught her boyfriend of a couple of years cheating on her after they both moved out here to California. If you want my honest opinion… she seems to be looking for something in a relationship… some kind of fulfillment… it sounds like the guys she went with were never satisfied with her… and some of her relationships sound shallow… not that I think it's her fault… not entirely anyway… she just hasn't met her guy… "

Leonard looked on. "Maybe it was THEM that couldn't satisfy HER…" Leonard was remembering all the rumors that Penny could get all the guy's motors running but none of them could close the deal with her. The worst rumor was that Penny's nick name in the locker room was Fire and Ice… She would put out and get them off but they could never light her up… All the stories about what she would do to them… All the stories about what they would try to do to HER… and WHERE they would do them. It was almost a challenge gauntlet thrown down for any guy that went out with her. "Maybe THEY weren't good enough".

Gilda shrugged and had a confused look on her face. Leonard seemed a little more concerned about Penny than a normal acquaintance would be about whether she was seeing someone or how her past was. "Sure… I suppose that could be right… She has let on that she was really happy for a while… it just didn't work out. Maybe she IS seeing that George guy…"

Leonard calmed down. "It's fine… if she brings someone… she brings someone… I was just wondering… I gotta get back to my lab… If you need some help with Sheldon's big theory… let me know… just don't tell him I'm working on it with you…" Leonard got up from the table and went back to his lab… thinking all the way about Penny and the unresolved relationships she had had… and the fact that alcohol and Penny were never a good match… and the one relationship she seemed so happy with… was THEIR's… and how that ONE relationship was one that was ended almost before it really got started… and that reason it ended... and the reason Penny was still looking for the right guy... was HIS fault.

* * *

Penny was trying to wind down after another rehearsal… things weren't going much better… and Mrs. Latham's nephew was trying harder to hook up with her. Penny stopped by the liquor store on the way home to pick up some "mood stimulator" and was now standing at her door fiercely giggling her key in the slot. "Dammit… dammit… DAMMIT!"

Gilda and Amy opened the door to their apartment to see a clearly agitated neighbor. Amy assessed the situation. "It seems you have jammed the wrong key into your door lock."

Penny spun quickly around. "Oh REALLY! Thanks for telling the stupid… barely graduated from High School… neighbor that she was so DUMB… she jammed her car key in the DOOR lock! Just HOW many PhD's do you think I would need to be able to open my FRIGGIN DOOR?!"

Gilda smiled at what Penny seemed to be carrying and walked over. "First of all… THAT was a little harsh… Amy was just trying to help." Amy then walked over and looked at the situation as Penny stepped back. Gilda reached out and took the bag of wine. "Second… I think you should let me have these… I think I can find a cork screw that hasn't been used recently."

Penny half smiled. "They're twist offs… I'm a little low this month… and I figured they wouldn't last long enough for anyone to notice… AND… it's been a while since I needed to impress anyone… UGH!... We need a Girl's NIGHT… I need to find someplace where no one has seen me naked… have a night of drinking and dancing… find some hiney to bite… bring him home… toss him on the bed… or the couch… or the table… to have my way with him… during a weekend of debauchery and then throw him to the curb… satisfied. We may need to drive a little…"

Gilda's eye brows seemed to crawl right up to her hair line. "WOAH… it must have been a real doozey at rehearsal… I think we could settle for some of this "fine" vintage you picked up first… C'mon… I think I can find some clean glasses…" Penny followed Gilda into her apartment while Amy stayed and formed a plan.

Penny sat on the couch as Gilda poured three glasses of wine and set them on the coffee table. Amy came rushing in from the hallway and into her room… after a bit of rustling was heard she then came out, stopped by the freezer and took a cup of ice and a towel, then passed her roommate and neighbor on her way back outside the apartment carrying a small can of some type of aerosol.

Gilda just rolled her eyes. "So… from your comments in the hallway… I assume things with George aren't going so well?"

Penny almost spit her wine back into her glass. "George? What about GEORGE?"

Gilda was surprise at Penny's response. "Well… to be perfectly honest we thought you and George were seeing each other…"

Penny's mouth hung a bit. She cocked her head thinking. "And just HOW did you come to this realization?"

Gilda was now nervous. "Well… you spend a lot of time away rehearsing… and from the performance at the Gala the other night… you two are clearly "comfortable" around each other… I mean c'mon… you guys were HOT!... You don't have THAT much chemistry between two people unless you spend a LOT of TIME… together… and bouncy fun NAKED time… if you know what I mean…"

Penny just laughed… Gilda was a little put off by Penny's action. Penny looked up at her friend and saw the displeasure in her eyes. Penny waved her hand. "No… it's fine… really… but the only way to get George interested in me would be if by some miracle… I woke up one morning with a penis…" Penny then laughed again…

Gilda was floored by Penny's remark. "Really?... He's GAY?" Penny just nodded. Gilda took a sip of wine. "HUH… boy… THAT"S some acting…" The two girls just giggled.

Amy came into the apartment and plopped Penny's keys down on the coffee table. Both Gilda and Penny stared at her. Amy took the third glass of wine and sat in a chair off to the side. "What?... I cooled down the metal of the key with ice and the aerosol… The disparate metals cooled at differing rates and separated." The other two girls continued to stare. Amy took a sip of her wine. "Now… what's this about a penis?... and a Girl's Night consisting of biting naked hiney's?"


	57. Chapter 57

**How some things work**

 **Penny gets to see Kate in action... perhaps Leonard should also...**

 **Don't own a thing associated with The Big Bang Theory... the current show... or the unaired pilot... thanks for reading. Review if you like.**

Kate popped her head into the guys apartment. "Hey… is the food here yet?"

Sheldon was sitting in his usual spot, flipping through some channels on the television. Leonard came down the hall. "Hey…"

Kate looked confused. "Why aren't you getting the food... I'm starving!"

Leonard smiled while walking over to Kate and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Actually… Gilda is dropping Pizza off for us… She has some new data for Sheldon to go over on his latest attempt at solving the secrets of the universe… and she's bringing Amy in case Sheldon has a problem with it."

Kate smiled. "Great… that girl is a bit strange though…"

Sheldon looked up "I'm sure from your academic perspective… ALL of the usual inhabitants and other visitors of this apartment would be considered STRANGE… although Wolowitz might be the exception…"

Kate stared at Sheldon. "Yeah… cool…" She then turned her gaze to Leonard. "So… who's bringing the wine?"

The door opened and Gilda came in alone with only one pie. And an antipasto for Leonard.

Sheldon immediately had a comment. "That is HARDLY enough for the group… and where is Amy?"

Gilda put the pizza on the coffee table and handed Leonard his salad. "Hello to you too Sheldon… It's always nice to see you…" She turned to Leonard and Kate. "I have to go pick Amy up at the apartment… we're going out for a Girl's Night… Kate… care to join?"

Kate looked thoughtful first at the pizza… then to Gilda. "Let's see… stay and listen to Sheldon act like a giant Gas Bag… or go out with you girls… is your neighbor going?"

Gilda smiled. "Penny?... actually… it was her idea…"

Kate grabbed a slice of pizza and then Gilda's arm… dragging her out of the apartment and across the hall. "Come with me… I have to find something cute to wear…" Kate went out the door without so much as another word to the guys.

Gilda turned just before she was pulled out the door. "Nice to talk with you Sheldon… we really should do this again…" Leonard just stood holding his salad as the door shut.

Sheldon opened the pizza box and took a slice. "Wolowitz and Raj better get here quick… the pizza is getting cold."

* * *

Gilda sat in Kate's apartment waiting for her to pick out an outfit. As could be easily predicted, Kate came out in a short "way above the knee" emerald green cocktail dress that hugged her hips and had a plunging neckline that was matched by the bare back ensuring that Kate had no choice but to go braless. The outfit was capped off with a pair of six inch stilettos. Gilda just shook her head and led Kate down the stairs and out to her car.

* * *

Penny was just finishing putting on a pair of ear rings that dangled down bringing notice to her jawline and bare neck and shoulders. Penny had gathered her hair in an off the face fashion gathered in the back of her head. Amy sat in awe of her neighbor as Penny stood in a sleek electric blue tight fitting mid-thigh dress. Obviously, Penny was wearing little to nothing underneath as there was absolutely no hint of panty lines and Penny was currently bent forward with a hand cupping each breast positioning them within the tight confines of her attire leading Amy to believe there was no bra helping in the endeavor. To finish off the outfit, Penny picked out a pair of her stylish "tall shoes" and slipped a yellow sparkly flower barrette with rhinestones above her right ear.

Penny turned to see Amy staring at her. Feeling just a tad uncomfortable, she smiled weakly at her neighbor. Amy was clad once again in layer after layer of blue polyester and wool capped off once again by the canary yellow heels. "My… aren't we just the pair!" Penny was literally counting the seconds as they passed wondering just how long it could possibly take for Gilda to drop off a pizza for her neighbors.

Amy smiled. "It's like we BELONG together!" The quick raising of her eyebrows made Penny just that much more wary of the meaning of Amy's comment. Gilda wasn't sure of Amy's "deal" and Penny was far more reluctant to pursue the matter. Amy watched as Penny went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "I hope Gilda can soothe any of the disappointment… Sheldon may have for us not following through with the preapproved plan of discussing his theory."

Penny took a swig of the water following a couple of ibuprofen tablets in an effort to pre-medicate for the eventual outcome of the nights adventures. "Yeah… I'm sure that she will be okay… Sheldon will have to get over it… the world doesn't revolve around him… sometimes people just wanna have fun and have better things to do".

Amy looked confused. "Although I would agree that this evenings plans for a raucous time could be considered and classified as "more fun"… I sincerely doubt that any outcome could be classified on a scale as being "BETTER" than altering the future of science."

Penny smiled and took another swig of water. "And the quicker we start… the MORE FUN it will be…" Gilda came into the door of the apartment and Penny admonished her immediately. "OH… no…no… no… you are NOT going out looking like THAT!"

Kate came in trailing behind looking at herself in a hand held mirror… picking at her hair. "That's what I told her… She wouldn't listen…"

Gilda half smiled. "Kate was at the guy's apartment and I asked her if she would like to join us... FYI... she's coming…"

Penny spied Kate's choice of clothes and took a deep breath taking a glance at the bottle of medication wondering if she should up the dose. "Cool… well you need to follow me… there MUST be something in my closet that will fit you… I've seen your clothes and I can tell you that there is absolutely NOTHING that will go with me and Kate…" seeing the hurt look on Amy's face, Penny continued. "Or even Amy!" She then smiled at her neighbor seeming to cool any potential hurt. Amy smiled back and flicked her hair with one hand.

Kate smiled. "I called Bernadette on the way over… she's meeting us at the club… this is gonna be GREAT!" Kate grabbed Gilda's arm and pulled her along into Penny's room. "Let's see what you have in there". Kate was impressed by the variety of clothing that Penny had… but when she noticed the collection of footwear… her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh my GOD… That's a LOT of SHOES!"

Penny looked over quickly and scrunched up her nose. She then deadpanned her response as she leafed through her dresses. "Yeah… it's really not… OOOh… here's something that might work… I haven't worn this in AGES." Penny pulled out a short black dress… Gilda first feared what Penny might pick out for her to wear knowing what Penny last wore out to the club and then getting a look at her current choice of clothes. Penny brushed it up against herself and then held it in front of Gilda. "Hmmm"

Gilda was a bit shorter than Penny so the dress would cover just that much more leg… something that Gilda was thankful for. The dress had short sleeves but was still risqué with a deep Vee neck. When Penny saw the look on Gilda's face… she knew she was going to need help convincing her.

Kate stood back and looked at Gilda and then the dress. She reached over and pretty much grabbed one of Gilda's breasts. "Yeah… it could work… you have the BOOBS for it… Penny… what kind of bras do you have?"

Penny saw that Kates mind was winding in the same direction as her own. "I have JUST the one…" Penny turned to Gilda. "Sweetie… you're gonna KILL in this dress!..."

After a bit of prodding, Gilda relented and let Penny and Kate outfit her for the evening. She insisted on wearing her own shoes though… she was petrified of breaking an ankle after seeing the choices that Kate had brought out from Penny's closet. Penny pinned up Gilda's hair while Kate applied some makeup… Nothing like her own, or Penny's for that matter… but certainly more than she would have done for herself. After the girls were done… Gilda looked into the mirror and was amazed at the transformation. She actually wondered if her college experiences would have turned out more like Geri's had she had the ability to pull off what Penny and Kate had done. As far as Gilda was concerned… it was a miracle. She actually felt beautiful… a little self-conscious perhaps… but beautiful none the less. Too bad Sheldon wasn't there to see it.

* * *

Gilda and Amy walked into the club and were immediately met by a crowd of seemingly immovable objects. Even as good as Gilda looked… or as good as she thought she looked… there seemed to be an ocean of bodies before them.

Suddenly off to one side, a hand shot up and a rather high pitched voice called out… GILDA!... OVER HERE!.

Gilda looked over and saw Bernadette at a table… Gilda and Amy made their way over to Bernadette getting separated from Penny and Kate on the way. Bernadette was wearing a tight fitting red mid-thigh dress and a pair of very tall heels. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with bangs and if you were a male, none of those details would be remembered. The dress that Bernadette was wearing accentuated the one feature of Bernadette's body that didn't need any help. Her boobs were tightly encased showing a good amount of cleavage. She would be the subject of every male's desire and every female's envy. Gilda looked at Bernadette. "WOW look at those!... I mean… you look great!"

Bernadette smiled. "Thanks… did you guys bring Penny and Kate? You look great too… let me guess… Kate did your makeup…"

Gilda smiled. "Too much? But yeah… and Penny did the hair… and the dress and the underwear… but the shoes are mine…" Gilda looked around for her friends. "They should be right behind us."

Unfortunately, right behind Gilda and Amy was a stagnant mob of maleness trying to navigate their way up to the bar. Then as if by some decree… a path opened up and Penny and Kate were coming back from the bar with a drink in each hand. Kate leading the way, Penny close behind… thinking about the process that just played out.

Penny thought... It was a "dance" she had danced many times… men… or BOYS that thought they were men… were all the same… a smile here and a soft touch there a casual bump or a wink… the air kiss… and the well placed lean… shoulders held intentionally together accentuating ones cleavage. This time, however, there was no jostling… pushing or bumping into. It was as if the Red Sea was parting for a second time. Penny watched as Kate performed her magic… this girl was a master at her craft. It was almost like she was showing off for Penny's benefit.

Kate placed a drink on the table followed by Penny. Kate turned to her "new" friend… "And THAT's how you score free drinks" Kate then gave a big smile at Amy and Gilda.

Penny smiled along with Kate but for some reason was distracted by what just transpired. Penny was not above getting what she could from a person willing to offer free drinks… but she never actually watched another girl perform the task so easily. Flirting was an art and most of the girls she associated with growing up and even now… were skilled flirters. But there was an edge with the way Kate performed… Generally the game between the guys offering and the girls receiving was well understood by both parties. The game progressed innocently with no real intent. With Kate, however, it seemed more real… more purposeful… like Kate was setting up an actual agreement. And there were plenty of takers at bars and clubs. Most were harmless… always hoping but never really upset if nothing came of the game. But if you ran into someone that wasn't flirting… someone that thought you were putting out a real offer and then played it off… cheating them out of their reward… THAT was when things could get ugly… Kate seemed to be playing on the edge… offering more than the casual… the look in her eye was more purposeful… more determined… It was almost like she was setting up a score sheet… Like she was trying to prove something… but to prove something to whom? And why?

When Kate saw Bernadette, she let out a little scream. "Honey… you look AMAZING!" Bernadette smiled and took one of the drinks… looking over Kate's shoulder and seeing the thoughtful frown that seemed to creep onto Penny's face.

* * *

Back at 2311 North Los Robles Avenue in apartment 4A, the guys were just finishing up an impromptu game of Klingon Boggle. Leonard seemed distracted by the events of earlier in the evening and had a meager two words to offer. Howard was the first to speak. "What's up tonight Homie… that was a pitiful list you have there".

Leonard sat back in his chair. "I guess that I'm a little upset that Kate didn't stay."

Sheldon scoffed. "Honestly… Leonard… did you really think that Kate would stay and have meaningful input into Klingon Boggle? Not that your answers were any more enlightening possibilities…"

Leonard rubbed his forehead. "Sheldon… how many times have I asked you NOT to belittle Kate…"

Sheldon held up one finger. "To be clear… you said I shouldn't belittle Kate… IN FRONT… of Kate…"

Leonard glared at his roommate. "NOT the point Sheldon!" Before Sheldon could interject more Leonard continued. "The point IS… that we were supposed to play Halo… and she absolutely LOVES to blow your head off… the point IS… that she said she was starving…"

Raj looked up. "To her credit… she DID take a slice of pizza before she left."

Leonard directed his glare at Raj. "The point IS… she just could have stayed and spent some time her with me…"

Howard giggled. "We all know what THAT means…"

Leonard sighed. "You guys all suck… I'm going to bed."

Raj interjected. "We all could go to the club…"

Sheldon sat straight up. "WHAT?" Leonard turned around and Howard leaned forward.

Raj smiled. "Think about it… Gilda said that she and Amy were going out for a Girl's night… she confirmed that the NEW girl… Penny… was going… and that it was actually her idea… which prompted Kate to spit you… Leonard… out like the proverbial BAD FISH… I'm guessing that Kate will probably ask Bernadette to join them so she has a personal comfort zone… I say we go to the club… find them… and have a fun filled and hopefully prosperous evening…" Raj then looked at the guys and pointed to them… "The new girl… Penny is MINE… after all… Leonard… you have Kate… Howard… you are trying your hardest to get in good with Bernadette… Sheldon… Gilda has been sniffing around YOUR goods… you just won't admit it… and any way... Penny and I have been together on two dates already…"

Leonard looked confused. "TWO DATES? WHEN?"

Raj held up a hand and started to count out on his fingers. "ONE… the date at the movie theater… TWO… the Gala… She was there for me… and this would be THREE… and we ALL know what THAT means…"

Howard laughed. "FIRST… she left the movie theater before the movie started… probably because you said something stupid… SECOND… the only women you talked to at the Gala were a group of old silver and blue haired gram-mas… and a statue of Venus de Milo in the garden…"

Raj stood still. "Whatever… Penny is MINE…"

Howard laughed. "I don't know about you guys… but THIS… I gotta see… Raj… who can't speak to women unless drunk… is going to go to a club and try to pick up a fox like Penny… I'm in… lead the way."

Leonard frowned at Howard's remark and sighed. "Fine… lets go… Sheldon?"

Sheldon sat still. "Oh… I don't think so…"

Howard turned. "C'mon Sheldon… Gilda will be there… I'm sure you can find an out of the way bathroom… maybe you can work out the 'KINKS' in your experiment…"

Raj laughed. "Get the kinks out of his experiment... that's so funny!"

Leonard turned to his roommate. "Sheldon… Amy will be there also…"

Sheldon finally stood. "Alright… but this doesn't seem promising."

* * *

Penny sat with Bernadette as she watched Kate saunter off to the dance floor with one of the guys from the bar that was supplying them with drinks. Amy and Gilda were also on the dance floor doing whatever it was that they seemed to think dancing was. Penny turned to Bernadette after watching Kate take the hand of the tall muscular guy from her waist and place it DIRECTLY on her left butt cheek. "Bernadette… I don't understand her… you know her best… what is Kate doing?"

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "You don't understand what Kate is doing? Really? She's trying to impress you… she's trying her best to BE you… be LIKE you…"

Penny shook her head in disbelief. "She doesn't even KNOW me."

Bernadette smiled. "Doesn't she? Look at you… you two are almost twins. Did you dress up like this on purpose? If you did… what was that purpose? You didn't know she was coming and you are all dressed up for show and siege and conquer. You can't tell me that you weren't thinking of scoring some free drinks… or more…"

Penny looked down at herself and suddenly felt her bare behind on the silky dress material… and her nipples picked that exact moment to betray her… "Well… maybe… but I'm not in a relationship…"

Bernadette half nodded in agreement. "And you probably won't be with any of these guys… at least not more than a day or two… am I right?"

Penny looked down. "Actually… probably more like thirty six hours… give or take…"

Bernadette agreed. "I thought so… Kate's no different… you probably gave her ego a big boost since you came dressed… or whatever you call it… like that… She has done nothing at work except talk about meeting you at the Gala… One of the older waitresses… Cheryl… told Kate you used to work at the Cheesecake Factory too… a while ago… Kate thinks you might help her get out of the waitress business…"

Penny chewed on the straw to her drink. "Cheryl's not old… she's only a year or two older than me… And it's way different why I'm here… girls sometimes need to get some relief… if you know what I mean… I'm not in a relationship and there's only so much a girl can get out of ME TIME… Kate has Leonard… there's no reason to be showing herself off like that." Both Bernadette and Penny turned to the Dance floor and watched as Kate was dancing very close to the guy she was with… his hands all over her from her butt to her boobs… and he was making no bones about what he was after when they watches him grind his groin into Kate's hip.

Penny gasped. "See! Look at her… if she's leading him on… that breaks a lot of rules for the rest of us girls… she's just making it harder for us… and if she isn't… that's awful and she doesn't respect what she has with Leonard."

Bernadette was surprised at the force of Penny's words. "Kate does push the envelope… but she hasn't cheated on Leonard… they have a different kind of relationship…"

Penny then watched as Kate took the Guy's face in her hands and kissed him long and wet. "OH MY GOD! LOOK AT HER…! Someone should tell Leonard… and what exactly is different about their relationship… do they evennnn…"

Bernadette laughed a little. "Oh.. they... "EVEN"... like a couple of rabbits… and just watch…. She'll shed this guy like a snake sheds it's skin… he'll get too friendly and then she will end it. Leonard's and hers relationship is mutual… they fill a need in each other… It's not perfect… but it works… why are you so concerned anyway…?"

Penny was about to say something when one of the more muscular guys from the bar came up and put an arm around her waist, leaning in and moving his hand up her side toward her breast. Penny turned and smiled sweetly. "If you plan on leaving tonight with all your fingers… I would stop where you are and go back to whatever Neanderthal cave you crawled out of".

The guy slowly removed his hand from Penny's side and turned to Bernadette. "How about you… that's some nice equipment you have there", staring at Bernadette's ample breasts.

Bernadette smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Well… aren't you sweet… Thanks… but I'm seeing someone…" The guy just shrugged the whole thing off and turned back to the bar where he quickly approached a red head. Bernadette took a sip of her drink. "So why did you not follow through with that guy? It seems that he would have filled your needs nicely…"

Penny was becoming uncomfortable with this line of conversation. "It's just… he didn't… I'm not… UGH!... I don't know… I had a plan… or I thought I did… but… now… I just don't feel right about it… I should be looking for something different… something more… something with someone… someone worth being with…"

Bernadette smiled. "Someone like Leonard?"

Penny was shocked at the question. "WHAT? NO!... of course not… Leonard is with Kate!"

Bernadette looked up. "Uh…huh…"

* * *

Leonard and Raj led the guys into the club. Leonard turned a half look to Raj while scanning the room. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Raj scanned the room. "You'll have to ask Howard… he recommended we come here". Leonard turned to Howard confused as to why he would know where the girls were.

Howard looked at his phone. "Yup… they're here alright... Bernadette's phone says they're here."

Leonard was really confused now. "Does Bernadette know you're tracking her phone?"

Howard shrugged. "I'm sure she wouldn't care… if I told her…"

Raj pointed. "There they are… Bernadette and the fair haired green eyed goddess that will grace my presence… and hopefully more… tonight."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Back off a bit there Raj… you have no idea what you're getting yourself into…"

Howard laughed. "Yeah... but he sure knows WHO he wants to get into..." Leonard frowned in disapproval.

* * *

Bernadette suddenly smiled and perked up as she saw the guys approach. "HOWIE!... how did you know we would be here?"

Leonard came up from behind. "Yeah Howard… how did we know they would be here?"

Penny stood quietly looking at Leonard as Raj surprised her. "Ahhh… cosmopolitans… The origin of the cosmopolitan is disputed. It is widely believed that the drink was created independently by different bartenders…"

Penny turned and took a sip of hers. "Yeah… I like it because it was in Sex the City"

Sheldon stepped up. "Actually I believe it was first concocted in the 1930's… IN New York City."

Raj frowned at Sheldon as he pushed to stand closer to Penny. "No way Dude… it started in Provincetown… or San Francisco…"

Leonard looked over to Penny seeing she was going to need some help. "Where is everybody?"

Penny took refuge in Leonard's question. "They're all out on the dance floor… although… what Amy and Gilda are doing … I have no idea." Penny smiled and winked at Leonard.

True to Bernadette's prediction, Kate had extricated herself from the guy that was mauling her and was now dancing alone or as far away from Amy and Gilda while at the same time still within their company. Sort of like a valence electron. Leonard saw her and Penny could see the discomfort in his eyes. She had hoped he saw the guy she was dancing with and how she was dancing with him… but he was gone… there was nothing for him to see. Penny leaned in to speak into Leonard's ear. "Sweetie… what's wrong?"

Leonard looked nervous. "Dancing…I don't like dancing…"

Penny smiled. It was the old insecure Leonard she had known from so long ago. "Aww… c'mon… I'll take you over…" Penny then took Leonard's arm and spun him around taking hold of his hands and swiveling her hips as she moved them closer to the group on the floor. When they came close enough, Penny let go of Leonard and turned to Kate. "Look what I found…"

Kate turned around and saw her boyfriend standing on the dance floor barely moving his hips and feet. Not wanting to suffer any humiliation, Kate grabbed Leonard by the hand and pulled him off to the outside of the crowd. "Leonard… what are you doing here?"

Leonard tried to answer being taken aback by what he thought was disappointment in him being here. "I... Well... me and the guys..."

Kate seemed to admonish her boyfriend. "Leonard... you're not even DRESSED for a night out at this club... How the HELL did you even get in here?"

Leonard looked down at himself. He was wearing his typical clothes... jeans, sneakers, hoodie and jacket... nothing Kate hadn't seen before or even commented on. "wha... whats wrong with... we just..."

Unfortunately, before he could form a good response, a very tall muscular guy, one that had been watching her activities from earlier, and one of the guys from the same group from the bar... walked up from behind Kate and took her by the waist. "Hey baby... what do you say we have a little spin around the floor?" Leonard now had a whole new set of variables to deal with... none of which seemed to be coming out in his favor.

Kate turned to the hulking human... PISS OFF ASSHOLE!

Penny could see that things were about to get very uncomfortable for Leonard. The easiest thing she could think of was to take the peril away from Leonard. She quickly moved in and ran her hand from the guys shoulder to his elbow, turning him toward her in one quick motion. "I'd like a little dance..." The guy saw little difference in Kate and Penny other than a difference in their dress and then remembering Penny was with Kate at the bar to start the evening. He smiled and moved off with Penny close behind turning to her and grinding close and slow.

Kate looked on as Penny took the guy with her. "Hey!..." She then turned to Leonard. "Are you here alone? Are you following me?"

Leonard shook his head. "What?... No!... It's just..."

Kate huffed. "Well WHERE is everyone then."

Leonard was getting more confused. "They're at a table... With Bernadette... Raj... Howard... Even Sheldon..."

Kate turned and went back to where she remembered Bernadette was sitting. "Hey Howard..." She then turned to her co-worker, "Bernadette... for the life of me I cant see what you see in him."

Amy and Gilda made their way back to the table as well. Gilda smiled "Hey Sheldon..." She did a little twirl. "Care to dance?"

Sheldon frowned. 'What on earth are you wearing... and NO... I doubt they would play anything with a 3 / 4 time stamp anyway... or the cha cha or tango..." He then saw Amy over Gilda's shoulder. "Dr. Fowler... I see the women have corrupted your good senses."

Amy smiled. "You can just call me Amy... please... and there is no corruption involved. Humans are Primates and Primates gather in social groups for both protection and support."

Sheldon shrugged. "I suppose".

Bernadette giggled. "Go Amy..." She then pulled closer to Howard who immediately blushed.

Leonard leaned into Kate's ear. "Can we talk?"

Kate turned, took her purse and walked with Leonard outside. Once outside, she reached in her purse and lit a cigarette. Blowing smoke away. "Okay talk".

Leonard frowned. "Hey... did I do something wrong?"

Kate took another long drag from the cigarette then threw it to the ground. "Oh I don't know you just show up... out of nowhere... to someplace you've never been... it felt like you were checking up on me... I was just out with the girls... why are you here? you HATE clubs."

Leonard shrugged and kicked some dirt. "It was boring at home... we were planning on spending the evening together... I missed you... then Raj had the idea to come here..."

Kate could see that Leonard was hurt by her accusation. "Leonard... you don't dance..."

Leonard looked up. "How about that guy... does HE dance?

Kate put a hand on Leonard's arm. "To be honest... I don't know... and you came over before I could find out..."

Leonard couldn't help but ask. "So you WERE going to dance with him?"

Kate smiled. "It IS a Dance Club... Leonard... that's what you do here..."

Leonard looked down. "But with guys like him?"

Kate put a hand to Leonard's cheek. "Guys like him... girls like Bernadette... or Penny... with who you let the guy go with... even guys like Raj or Howard... jut no one like Gilda or Amy... god only knows what the hell they were doing out there... or Sheldon... NEVER Sheldon."

* * *

The group back at the table were watching the goings on out on the floor. Raj saw that Penny had stopped dancing with the mountain of a man and was now looking at him with a questioning look mixed with fear and anger.

Penny found herself being held tightly by the arm. This guy clearly wanted more than just a dance. "Look... Buddy... this aint gonna happen."

The massive person seemed to grow bigger with her denial. "You think this is just a game... you and your friend... you think you can just suck us dry for free drinks and we should not expect anything in return..."

Penny was trying to get a plan together... This was exactly why girls seemed to move in packs when they were out at clubs, bars or restaurants... never going to the bathroom by themselves... unless... like Gilda and Sheldon at Comic-con... you were on a mission. Right now... this could get ugly real quick.

Suddenly there was a call from the floor. "Penny... there you are..."

Penny looked over to see Raj... "You said to meet you here tonight... It isn't like I was going to miss our anniversary..." The rest of his friends made a small crowd of people that moved almost in unison. They, however stayed a safe distance to the rear. Howard was right behind Bernadette and Gilda was coming over with Amy in tow. Even Sheldon was bring up the rear.

The hulking mound of testosterone looked from Penny to Raj and back to Penny. "You're with THIS dork?"

Penny was never so happy to see someone in her life. She stepped directly onto his foot just above where his toes would be, She twisted her foot to give more force to her action. She then wrenched her arm away from him. "You BET I am... and this DORK is twice the man YOU could EVER be...!" Penny then walked over to Raj and took his arm. "C'mon Sweetie... we should leave."


	58. Chapter 58

**What happens at the club does not stay at the club**

 **Penny, Leonard and the gang go their different ways and deal with the aftermath of the Girls Night. I do not own anything remotely associated with The Big Bang Theory. I just like playing with these toys for my amusement and hopefully your enjoyment.**

The group came out of the club and ran into Kate and Leonard. They were all a bit agitated. Leonard turned to Howard for clarification. "What going on?"

Howard practically jumped out of his skin. "You won't believe it… we have to get out of here… NOW… before those Hulks come after us!"

Leonard pressed for more information. "What did you DO?"

Sheldon stepped in. "Not US… Leonard… Raj… it was Raj… Now we REALLY must be going!"

Howard and Bernadette got in her car, Howard waved to Sheldon. "SHELDON… GET IN HERE!".

Gilda, Amy Penny and Kate came together in Gilda's car. Kate was with Leonard now which left a spot open in Gilda's car for Raj. Penny waved wildly at Raj.

"C'mon….C'mon… C'mon…!" Gilda got in the front seat with Amy while Penny shoved Raj into the back seat.

That left Kate and Leonard running for Leonard's car. They didn't actually know WHY they were running, but Leonard figured it was muscle memory that took over as they both made a hasty retreat to his car.

* * *

Bernadette pulled up in front of 2311 North Los Robles Avenue and let Sheldon out of the car. Howard's Vespa was neatly parked by the curb, yet he did not get out of his seat. Bernadette had made it clear with a well-placed hand to his crotch on the way home that she wanted him to stay in the car. Sheldon looked confused as Howard rolled down the window. Smiling widely and shrugging his shoulders, Howard looked at his tall lanky friend. "Sorry Sheldon… GOTTA GO!" With that, Bernadette left the curb and Sheldon had no recourse but to climb the stairs to his apartment.

* * *

Leonard pulled into a parking spot in front of his building. The ride home was quiet and he could see that Kate was at a minimum… annoyed at how the evening had turned out. Leonard watched as Kate left the car and entered their building. Leonard looked up at the lights to 4A... seeing them on... along with Howard's Vespa and Raj's car parked out front, he assumed the guys were all there. He wanted to ask them what just happened, but he knew he had to deal with Kate first. Catching up to his girlfriend, Leonard turned onto the landing outside his door. Kate had gone into her apartment and hadn't closed her door. Leonard surmised that this could only mean that she was not yet putting an end to their evening, although, Leonard clearly had no idea where the evening would go from here. Kate was clearly annoyed with the fact that he had shown up at the club. Leonard for all intents and purposes was trying to come up with reasoning that would not... at the very least... end the EVENING for him badly. The alternative to Kate's wrath could be much worse. Torn between wanting an explanation of why they all ran from the club and dealing with a mad girlfriend, Leonard chose the girlfriend.

* * *

Gilda stopped the car and the four occupants got out. Two clearly needed help in navigating their way into the building, so Gilda grabbed Amy by the arm and helped her while Penny slung one of Raj's arms over her shoulder while holding him close to her gripping him around the waist. It was indeed a wonderful thing that the elevator in their apartment building worked as Penny and Gilda propped their charges up against the wall of the elevator until they got to their floor. When the elevator door opened, Each of the girls took their partner and meandered over to their doors… opening them and looking back to the other.

Gilda smiled. "What are you going to do with him? His car is over at Leonard's building…"

Penny was not exactly having all that much luck with her own equilibrium. "Well… I can't leave him out HERE!... and I'm in no condition to drive him there… and he can't drive… even if I did leave him out here!"

Gilda waived her hand. "Okay… okay… just don't do anything stupid…"

Penny looked up. "You mean like… practically offering myself to an apeish OAF… so he wouldn't beat Leonard to a bloody pulp?" Penny saw that Amy started to slide down the door frame. "You better take care of your roommate"

Amy burped and she smiled and giggled. "My burps taste like cranberries".

Gilda hoisted Amy up. "Thanks… see you in the morning…"

Penny kicked open her door and practically dragged Raj into her apartment and deposited him on the couch, falling over him and winding up on the other side propped up leaning on his shoulder. This was about as far as she was going to get him right now. She was feeling her own alcohol and just relaxed into his shoulder.

* * *

Leonard sat on Kate's couch as he watched her go to the refrigerator and as she pulled out a bottle of wine and poured a glass. She stood behind the breakfast bar and downed half the glass. Leonard rubbed his forehead as he looked down. "Do you really think you need more to drink right now?"

Kate thought and put down the wine glass. "Well… considering that this is pretty much exactly what I was planning on doing at the club… I suppose I _REALLY_ DO!"

Leonard looked over. "So DRINKING is all that you were planning on doing?"

Kate picked up the wine glass and emptied it. "Until we wanted to DANCE some more… YES!"

Leonard sat up and stared at his girlfriend. "So… you were planning on dancing more".

Kate poured more wine. "It was a… DANCE… CLUB…!

Leonard stood. "With guys like you were with…"

Kate frowned. "I wasn't WITH anybody… That guy came over AFTER you came looking for me."

Leonard walked closer to his girlfriend. "But you WOULD have… _"danced"_ … with him if I wasn't there…"

Kate's jaw lowered as she took a small gasp of a breath. "What's THAT supposed to mean…"

Leonard stood still. "It was a DANCE Club… you tell ME!"

Kate put the wine glass down. "You don't TRUST me!"

* * *

Penny woke up with a start. She could feel the effects of the evening's alcohol consumption pounding on the inside of her head. She could also feel the soft cushion against her cheek that she knew all too well. It was someone's shoulder. Penny slowly moved back and saw Raj sitting somewhat awkwardly on her couch. She was clearly going to have to do something. He looked so incredibly uncomfortable. Penny took a deep breath and stood. Her own clothes were a mess and she could only imagine how Raj would feel in all the layers he usually wore. After standing and looking over the scene before her, Penny decided that she couldn't just leave him there. Penny poked Raj and then prodded a little harder. She received no response. The poor guy must be really out.

After some thought… Penny decided to get a blanket and pillow for her impromptu guest. After retrieving the items, Penny stood in front of the couch and tried to focus. She was still feeling the evening and reason was not necessarily her best quality… even when sober. After throwing reason to the wind, Penny slid the windbreaker off his torso and pulled the sweater vest off as well. Penny then looked at the cargo pants and could only feel the discomfort they must provide. With little thought, Penny unbuckled Raj's pants and shimmied them off, leaving him in his polyester shirt and boxer shorts. The thought of sleeping in the synthetic fabric struck her as cruel so she took that off and then lay him down in his boxers and socks… on a pillow and then covered him with a blanket.

Satisfied she had made her guest comfortable, Penny went to the bathroom to find some ibuprofen and downed four tablets along with two glasses of water. Drinking the fluid immediately made her feel the need to relieve herself of fluids already taken in. Penny grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it off over her head leaving her standing only in her thong. She settled onto the toilet and completed her ablutions while holding her head in her hands, her elbows propped up on her knees. This was going to be a TERRIBLE morning… it had been quite some time since she had had a night out like this one.

After completing her business, Penny turned and made it through the side door of the bathroom that led directly into her bedroom... and then slipped under the covers of her bed.

* * *

Leonard stared into the angry eyes of his girlfriend. "Of course I trust you… Why wouldn't I trust you?"

Kate put her hands on her hips. "Why ELSE would you have come to the Club… You HATE the Club… You NEVER want to come to the Club… You're always so happy and eager staying home and playing your STUPID VIDEO games… or WATCHING some STUPID… STAR movie you've seen a bazillion times… or playing that STUPID CARD game… Warlords… of somethingorother… WHY did you come to the Club tonight? What was different tonight?"

Leonard tried to think faster… and for someone with an I.Q. of 173… it wasn't helping. "I told you… Raj suggested it…"

Kate threw her hands up. "Why the HELL would RAJ… of all people want to come to a Club? He can't talk to WOMEN!"

Leonard rubbed his forehead. "He CAN if he's DRINKING… Then he can talk to women… and they certainly have alcohol at the Club."

Kate's eyes went wide. "Raj wanted to come to the Club to talk to Women? Which women?" Kate then put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "He wanted to talk to PENNY!..." She then thought and then pointed her finger at Leonard. "YOU… YOU wanted to come to the Club because PENNY was there… You wanted to be with PENNY!"

Leonard waved his hands and started to sweat. "STOP…STOP… That's ridiculous!... I haven't thought about Penny in YEARS… I was there because YOU were there… I told you… We were going to spend the night together… and I missed YOU!"

Kate put her hands down and did a quick walk pacing around the kitchen. Not focusing on anything or anybody, she started to talk softly. "You and Penny knew each other when you were younger… you had a thing for her… you saw her at the Gala the other night and that started you thinking about her again… Raj wanted to go to the Club because Penny was there…"

Leonard thought the room was definitely getting hotter. "Kate… it's not like that… I just wanted to…"

Kate looked up at Leonard. "You wanted to come to the Club because you were worried about PENNY…"

Leonard started to reach for his inhaler… "No... I was there to see…"

Kate looked at Leonard. "That is SO sweet… But really… Leonard… Raj is no threat to a girl like Penny… I know the type… Hell… I AM the type… Us bitches can take care of ourselves…"

Leonard took a deep breath. "Bitches be crazy…"

* * *

Raj woke up with the urge to empty his bladder… and it was quite the urge. He sat up quickly and then noticed two things… First, he was practically naked… wrapped in a blanket… in a strange apartment. Second… His head was absolutely KILLING him. Then the primary reason for being awake came back to him… He needed to find a bathroom… and QUICK!"

Standing up proved to be a bit of a task. What exactly had he had to drink tonight and where did his night lead for him to be in a strange apartment so scantily clad. All he could remember was going to the Club with the guys to meet up with Kate in order to shut Leonard up from complaining about his girlfriend leaving him high and dry once again without so much as a how do you do on her way out of the apartment. It certainly was going to be a plus that Gilda was going to be there to distract Sheldon and that Bernadette would certainly be there if Kate called her. That left him with the real possibility of hooking up with that blonde haired green eyed goddess that left all too soon from the movie date and that played the lead… with so little clothes on… in the scenes provided at the Charity Gala. Tonight was going to be his chance to get in good with her. To that end, Raj then remembered he managed to down a few shots of very expensive vodka which tasted much like nothing and then turned to the ever present Grasshopper. But his most urgent reminder of the evening was now his overfilled bladder.

Finding the bathroom was simple enough, there was only one open door in the apartment. He suspected that the rest of them were closets or bedrooms. Once finished with his pressing need, he found a bottle of pain pills open on the vanity... he took two and bent down to drink water from the faucet. Raj then turned to leave the bathroom and went through a door that seemed to led to a room… that was decidedly NOT the living room… there was no couch to go back to. There was however, a comfortable looking bed only steps away. Thinking nothing of the decision, Raj pulled back the covers and climbed under the covers, resting his head on a comfortable pillow.

* * *

Kate smiled at her boyfriend… settling on an explanation that took all the suspicions he could have had of her enticing other men at the bar off her and seemed to explain why Leonard had come to a place he never cared to accompany her to. Leonard was really a good guy… it was something that endeared him to her… but also something that made her hate herself for. Leonard was not like all the other guys that she ever went out with. He was actually a good guy… a nice guy… someone that would never intentionally hurt her… someone that made her feel comfortable… but also someone that was not exciting… there was no edge to their relationship… no hot steamy passion… no unknowns to discover… nothing to worry about… nothing to hope for.

Kate knew very well that she enjoyed the thrill of the chase… the games one would play at a place like the Club… the dangers you could get into… the excitement she could see in the eyes of the guys that would troll at the bar…

It was also very apparent to her that Leonard was none of those things… he was like an old comfortable sweatshirt… one you could cuddle up in and feel safe… one that would remind you of warm memories of your past… But not something you would wear if you were going out..."You know what honey?"

Leonard looked up somewhat relieved that Kate had calmed down and softened her words. He knew very well that one of the reasons he had gone to the Club was just exactly as Kate had said… he wanted to see Penny… wanted to see how she was… see who she was with… see if anything had changed with her… how she acted when she was out…

All his friends were going to be there also… Raj… particularly… that was another reason for going… to make sure Raj didn't take advantage of Penny… if Penny was still the girl he remembered when she got drunk… the girl that would sidle up to a guy and get close and comfortable with… the girl that would drink too much… pass out… and then not remember what happened the night before… the same girl that Leonard had to take home and wrap in a blanket on her own front porch to make sure she was safely home.

But he also DID want to be with Kate… he WAS looking forward to spending the evening with her… he HAD planned on spending the night… maybe he still could. "What's that?"

Kate twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "What do you say we put this night to bed…"

* * *

Penny was not awakened when Raj crawled into bed behind her… But at some point in the next morning, Penny felt the distinct presence of another body behind her and that body had a particularly disturbing prodding at her "Thong Covered" backside. Groggily trying to make sense of the situation she opened one eye to discover that she was in her own room… that was a good thing, but when an arm came around her and grabbed one of her breasts and the offender thrust his hips into her butt… Penny practically leaped out of the bed and turned angrily to confront the intruder. What the HELL do you think you are DOING?!"

Raj suddenly woke from the most wonderful dream he had had in quite a while… and it was becoming increasingly erotic as the dream continued. "W…WHAT?" Raj looked over and saw what he could only describe as… at first glance… a naked woman… considering the thong Penny was wearing was not all that prominent a covering in the front either. Raj shook his head and then jumped out of the bed in the other direction… landing on his feet… wide eyed and staring... all the ability to speak having left him… all he could muster was a squeak. "EEeewwwkk".

Penny could only see that the guy in her bed was Leonard's friend Raj… still in his boxer shorts… which was a comforting thing for her… but the tent in those shorts did not hide what he had been poking her in the ass with just a few seconds before as the fly was beginning to open. "What the hell are you doing in my bed… and PUT THAT THING AWAY!"

Raj immediately gasped and covered his mouth with one hand before he pulled a pillow from the bed and held in in front of his crotch. Still staring, Raj's eyes were taking Penny's form in as he raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

Penny looked down suddenly realizing she was mostly naked and pulled the other pillow off the bed and held it in front of herself. "What did you think you were going to do?"

Raj froze and didn't move.

Penny looked directly into his eyes which were still not wandering from staring at her. "REALLY!... still can't TALK to ME?! Penny reached down and pulled the sheet off the bed. "UGH!" She then wrapped herself in the sheet and stomped around the bed passing Raj and going into the bathroom… Penny turned and pointed directly at Raj. "THIS NEVER HAPPENED! GOT IT!? She then turned slamming the door behind her.

Raj felt the same effects as if he were hit with a cold bucket of water. He looked around and saw a second door to the room that opened into the living room and he went in search of his clothes. Finding his clothes in a neat pile on a chair next to the couch, he quickly dressed and waited.

Penny sat on the toilet with her head in her hands… wondering why this ALWAYS happened to her… Why couldn't she help but to get in bed with someone she met at a bar… or a club? Why was her personal life such a mess? Reaching up, Penny grabbed her robe from behind the door and pulled it tight around her. She was going to have to confront the guy that was in her bed… somehow figure out how to let him down. Penny felt just a bit guilty for yelling at Raj... the night wasn't totally his fault... and if the truth be known, if it wasn't for Raj... it could have turned out a whole lot worse for her. She opened the door to the bedroom and saw that it was empty. Wondering if it was wrong to wish that he actually left the apartment. Penny opened the other door to see Raj sitting on the couch.

Carefully walking over to the couch and sitting on the chair, Penny smiled. "Hey Raj".

Raj looked suddenly terrified. Then he looked like he got an idea and reached into his pocket for his phone and waived it at Penny. Penny quickly went to her room and came back sitting in the same chair and held out her phone to Raj, and taking his from him. After they exchanged phone numbers and returning their phones, Penny's phone buzzed. **"SORRY".**

Penny smiled. "I know you are… or at least I HOPE you are… that was pretty bold of you…"

Raj typed. **"I didn't mean anything… "I was having a dream… a very NICE dream…"**

Penny smiled. "Believe me… I could tell… I'm sorry too… I shouldn't have yelled."

Raj typed. **"That's okay… I probably should go…"**

Penny held up a hand. "No… wait… do you want some coffee? I know I could use some".

Raj typed. **"That would be wonderful… I could make some breakfast for you… as a peace offering".**

Penny smiled and got off the chair. "I'll put on the coffee… there are eggs in the fridge and other stuff in the cupboards… I'm going to wash last night off… just so you know… I'm locking the bathroom door."

Raj smiled and nodded as Penny turned and went into her room.

* * *

Leonard rolled over and saw that Kate was already up. He got out of bed and went out to the living room to see Kate sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee. She had an ashtray close by. Leonard walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Morning… I thought you were going to quit."

Kate shrugged… "Yeah maybe… hey… can I ask you a question?"

Leonard poured a cup of coffee. "Sure…"

Kate sat up straighter in her chair. "Do you think Penny could maybe get me something in her play?"

Leonard took a sip. "Gee… you barely know her… I don't know…"

Kate reached for his arm. "Yeah… but she knows YOU… so… what do you think?"

Just then, a rapping at the door occurred.

Knock… Knock… Knock… Leonard and Kate

Knock… Knock… Knock… Leonard and Kate

Knock… Knock… Knock… Leonard and Kate

Kate yelled from her seat. "Sheldon… come in."

Sheldon opened the door. "Leonard… there you are…"

Leonard looked confused. "Where else do you think I would BE…"

Sheldon waived his hand. "Judging from the size of the men cavorting with Kate and Penny last night… you could be anywhere… and by anywhere… I literally mean anywhere… and by "YOU"… I mean every little PIECE of you considering they probably would have dismembered your body and scattered the parts… as I said before… ANYWHERE"

Leonard huffed. "What do you want Sheldon".

Sheldon looked happier now that things were going to be settled. "I want you to take me to Gilda's apartment… she didn't present me with the new evidence of the proof of my stable new heavy Element in the Periodic Table… Sheldonium… or Sheldoninium… or Cooperonium… or Cooperium. I'm not sure yet what we should call it."

Leonard hung his head. "Sheldon… It was a long night last night... I'm pretty sure Gilda will not be up for this discussion… plus… I'm pretty sure Amy was a bit under the weather when we all left the Club last night… she may have her hands full."

Kate got off her stool… "Give up… you know very well that you can't win… I'm taking a shower… care to join me?"

Leonard turned to Sheldon. "Fine Sheldon… I need to take a shower… I'll be over in a while."

Sheldon turned and mumbled under his breath as he walked out of 4B and across the hall. "In a while… I might as put in season one of A NEW GENERATION… in a while…"

* * *

Penny came out of the shower still wrapped in her robe to find that Raj had made Pancakes that looked twice as fluffy as Penny had ever seen. There was some bacon on the side with a fresh pot of coffee brewed and a glass of orange juice waiting. "Oh my god… Raj… this looks delicious…"

Raj smiled and bowed.

Penny frowned as she walked over to the coffee table where she had left her phone. "Fine… but you really have to work on your girl issues… this is ridiculous." Picking it up, Penny waived her phone at Raj.

Raj smiled and pulled out his phone and typed. **"I am at your service… might I say you are looking particularly ravishing this morning?"**

Penny sat and picked up the cup of coffee that Raj had just poured. "Oh brother… the syrup isn't the only thing around here that's flowing thick this morning".

* * *

Leonard watched as the door to the elevator opened. Sheldon was first out of the elevator going directly over to Gilda's apartment and knocking,

Knock... Knock... Knock... Gilda and Amy

Knock... Knock... Knock... Gilda and Amy

Knock... Knock... Knock... Gilda and Amy

Leonard stepped out of the elevator looking across the hall from Gilda's apartment. He knew that Penny had moved in across the hall... he also wondered just what had happened at the Club last night that had everyone running for their cars.

Gilda opened the door with a far from chipper look on her face. Without giving her greeting much thought she practically barked out. "WHAT?!" Upon seeing Sheldon standing in the doorway she immediately softened her approach. "Oh... Sheldon... Hi... Ummm... good morning... What are you doing here at this hour?"

Sheldon stepped into Gilda's apartment. "Yes... yes... good morning... we still have to discuss why you are having so much trouble proving that my new element exists and is stable... It seems that you neglected your pre-approved meeting with me to have an evening out with the Girls." Just then a rather distressing retching sound came from the bathroom. "Oh...Dear..."

Leonard stepped into the apartment. "Have a little trouble with Amy last night?"

Gilda rubbed her temples. "Last night... this morning... who can really tell where one lets off and the other begins..."

* * *

Penny stuffed another forkful of pancakes into her mouth. "Oh my GOD... these are delicious."

Raj smiled and bowed typing into his phone. " **Thank you... its a recipe I found on the internet...** "

Penny looked surprised. "Who would have thought I would actually have the ingredients to make this in my apartment."

Raj quickly typed. **"You didn't... but Gilda did..."**

Penny shrugged. "Fair enough... look Raj... about last night..." Raj frowned and looked down at his feet. Penny saw the disappointment in his eyes and reached for his wrist. "No... Sweetie... Not this morning... although we have to talk about that also... Last night, at the Club... What you did was amazing... and Brave."

* * *

Gilda turned to Sheldon. "Look Sheldon... something is wrong... I can't prove even the existence of the element... the stability is non existent without the the element itself."

Sheldon started to say something as another retch was heard from the bathroom and then the toilet flushing. Sheldon then pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "This is intolerable. Will you PLEASE tend to your roommate?"

Gilda walked slowly past Leonard. mumbling. "Intolerable takes on a WHOLE other definition where Sheldon is concerned." She then proceeded to make her way to the bathroom.

Leonard smiled at Gilda's comment then looked at his roommate. "Sheldon... you really should let this rest for now... clearly Gilda is in no condition to help you"

Sheldon looked on with fire in his eyes. "HELP... ME?... Why on EARTH would I be the one that needs help... CLEARLY... Gilda's set of TINKER TOYS is defective... Perhaps you could lend her a spare set of your own to get this rather menial task taken care of."

Leonard just rolled his eyes as he then saw Gilda and Amy emerge from the bathroom. Gilda brought Amy to the couch and sat her down, then giving her a bottle of water and a cold compress to place on her forehead. Amy sat and held her head with her hands in a manner that could only be described as trying to hold her brains from seeping out of her ears. Quietly... Amy cleared her throat. "Sheldon... if I may... your math is wrong..."

Gilda made her way over to Leonard. "So... how did you and Kate make out last night?"

Leonard watched as Sheldon absolutely froze in his place. "We talked... we yelled... then we talked some more... and then... well..."

Gilda smiled. "That's the answer for you guys? SEX?... Geez Leonard... you looked like you were really going to question her about something important. And she looked pissed just because you were there."

Leonard shrugged. "Yeah... well we worked it out.. at least I think we did... Hey... what happened to Penny last night? And Raj... Howard said Raj did something and then everyone ran..."

Gilda shrugged. "Raj kind of stood up to a goon that looked like he was after Penny... and then we all hightailed it... As for after that... you really need to talk to one of them... The walls in this building are thin... but not THAT thin..."

Leonard looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Gilda could respond, Sheldon turned. "Leonard... we are LEAVING!"

Leonard looked angry. "Sheldon... I'm not finished."

Sheldon went to the door "NOW Leonard!..." he then went out the door.

Leonard followed just as the door across the hall opened revealing Penny in her short robe. She saw Leonard and shut the door behind her. "Hey... What are you doing here?"

Leonard pointed to Sheldon. "It seems that there may be a problem with Sheldon's equations..." Leonard saw Sheldon enter the elevator and the door close.

Penny smiled. "Shouldn't you follow him?"

Leonard shrugged. "Eh... he'll just be by the car. Hey... do you think maybe you could get something for Kate in the play you're doing? She wanted me to ask.."

Just then... the door to Penny's apartment opened and Raj stepped out... clearly wearing the same clothes he was wearing the night before. Penny's chin fell to her chest. Penny was standing in the hallway in the shortest robe she owned... showing off her shapely legs... along with a fair amount of cleavage... and the fact that she was not wearing much if anything at all underneath. Penny pulled the top of her robe tighter closed as she saw the look on Leonard's face. She knew nothing had happened between her and Raj the night before... but she couldn't shake the feeling of embarrassment standing there in front of Leonard at this moment. She knew she had nothing to explain... no excuse was necessary... HE was in a relationship... SHE was single... Still, she could hardly bear the look of disappointment on his face.

Leonard's eyes opened wide and his jaw hung open. "What's going on?" The elevator then opened and Sheldon's hand came out pulling Leonard into the elevator and the door closing.


	59. Chapter 59

**What to do about Katie...**

 **The aftermath of the Club night starts to get interesting for Penny and Leonard... Not to mention Katie... Her sights are set at bigger things... As always, I still own nothing related to the television series The Big Bang Theory**

Penny turned and saw Raj smiling. She rolled her eyes. That was about the most embarrassing meeting she had ever had in a hallway. The look on Leonard's face was not one she cared to see again… and she was the one that caused it. Penny twisted around Raj on her way back into her apartment and suddenly felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her robe. Taking the phone out of her pocket, she saw that it was a message from Raj. **"Did I do something wrong?"**

Penny sat at one end of the couch with one leg folded under herself. She watched as Raj came back into the apartment and sat on the other end of the couch facing her with a questioning look on his face. "No Sweetie… you're fine… it's all my problem…" She then noticed Raj's eyes glance down her body from her chest to where she was sitting. She quickly pushed her robe down between her legs. "Look BUSTER… THAT sort of thing is going to HAVE to STOP!" Penny then stood and tightened her robe. "Look… I'm sorry… again… for yelling... but you HAVE to understand that staring at women like that is really a put off... and probably a BIG part of your problem with women... that and the not talking thing... let me get dressed and then we can go get your car…"

Raj smiled and typed. **"Thank you… I would have asked Leonard… but he seemed upset about something"**.

Penny sighed as she turned for her room. "Yeah… I guess he did".

* * *

Leonard and Sheldon got back to their apartment. It was a quiet ride, Sheldon stewing about being accused of being wrong and Leonard processing what he had just seen in the hallway between Penny's and Gilda's apartments. Kate was coming down the stairs with a laundry basket. Leonard normally would fuss all over her whenever he saw her but this time, barely noticed her as he made his way up to apartment 4A. Once inside, Leonard flopped down in his chair and leaned forward running his hands through his hair.

Sheldon paced behind his desk chair. "It's preposterous Leonard… simply preposterous!... What would a monkey… BIOLOGIST… know of higher mathematics…!"

Leonard was only half paying attention to his roommate. "She does have a PhD Sheldon".

Sheldon stopped and stared down at Leonard. "IN BIOLOGY!"

Just then a knock came at the door and Howard's face came around the edge. "Hey Homies… What a night THAT was… First was the Raj thing... and then... Bernadette!... WHOooo!"

* * *

Penny pulled up in front of Leonard's building to let Raj out. Thoughts of how she could explain what happened were running through her head ever since Leonard had left her building. The ride over did little to distract her considering Raj couldn't actually talk to her… leaving her to her thoughts. At first, she thought of just going up to his apartment and telling him… but she put that option to rest when she remembered there was going to be a rehearsal that morning. That prospect was getting more and more onerous as the days went by. Penny resigned herself to the reality that things were going to be uncomfortable between her and Leonard until they could talk more.

Getting to the theater was no problem for Penny. The big issue with her and this play had to do with the Director. He had once again left a pile in rewrites on her makeup table. Penny slumped into her chair and sighed. "How can one person even THINK he can rewrite a play like Streetcar…"

The comment was made out loud and did not fall on deaf ears. Mrs. Latham happened to be at the theater that morning catching up on what the particular delay was. "Is there a problem Dear?"

Penny turned quickly at the voice. "Oh… hi Mrs. Latham… no… not really… I guess I'm just frustrated…"

Mrs. Latham smiled as she sat in a small love seat. "With the play?"

Penny smirked. "Not just the play… and it wouldn't be the play per se as much as the friggin Director!... He just won't settle on an interpretation… it's starting to really get on some of the people. Even Clair… my understudy… she quit today… said she couldn't sit around for only two or three performances a week when she could get the starring role across the street."

Mrs. Latham shrugged. "You gotta do what ya gotta do I suppose. But you said it wasn't just the play…"

Penny sighed. "I had a fight with a friend… well not a fight really… and I'm not even sure if he's still my friend… more of a misunderstanding really."

Mrs. Latham listened. "I see… You could talk to him… clear it up…"

Penny smiled. "Maybe… but he wants me to do him a favor… and if I don't… I really don't have much reason to go talk to him."

Mrs. Latham shrugged. "So do the favor… and then talk".

Penn smiled. "It's not that easy… he wants me to get his girlfriend a job with this play."

Mrs. Latham nodded in recognition of Penny's dilemma. "So… it's a HE is it… and he has a girlfriend… and SHE wants to be an actress… This is about Leonard isn't it and that pretty little thing he brings to the University mixers…"

Penny was surprised. "Well… yeah… and I guess so… but it's awkward…"

Mrs. Latham smiled. "It didn't look all that awkward when I left you and Leonard on the balcony… It seemed that you were very comfortable with each other."

Penny smiled while looking down. "Well... we sort of grew up together… not exactly TOGETHER… at the same time… not ALL the time… just when we were… you know … at school… well not exactly when we were at school... he was ahead of me... really after school… or on an occasional weekend… or the whole summer…"

Mrs. Latham laughed "You sound just like Leonard when he gets flustered… I knew you would be good together…"

Penny sighed. "Maybe… we might have been… we actually were together for one summer… just before he left for college… well actually it was his whole senior year that he left… on account of his bitchy mother… she's a real piece of work… I HATE her…"

Mrs. Latham put a hand out to grab one of Penny's. "That's terrible…"

Penny half smiled. "Yeah it was pretty hard… then we just sort of drifted apart… I came out to California… and he became a hot shot Scientist… that is now in a relationship with Kate… who waitresses at the same restaurant I used to work at… and now knows I am an actress… because she saw me at the Gala… and now asked Leonard if I could get her something in the business…"

Mrs. Latham giggled. "Typical… She's probably asked him to ask you because she hasn't had any luck on her own… Bring her around… I'm sure Alan can find something for her to do…"

Penny smiled. "REALLY? She said she did some stuff in school…"

Mrs. Latham chuckled. "I'll bet she's done more than just stuff... and both in and OUT of school." Mrs. Latham saw the questioning look on Penny's face then flicked her wrist. "Sure… why not?... It won't be the first time Alan's done something like this… Bring her around… let's see what she's made of… you have to start somewhere…" Mrs. Latham then patted Penny on the shoulder and went off to see the Director and her nephew.

Penny suddenly felt more optimistic… that is until she started to read what the Director left her. "This Play is gonna SUCK!"

* * *

Raj opened the door to 4A and smiled. "HEY… I see we're all here…"

Howard turned. "You… are an ANIMAL".

Leonard turned. "What did you do last night?"

Howard's jaw opened as he turned toward Leonard. "You mean at the Club right?"

Leonard spied his Engineer friend. "Okay… sure… let's start at the Club…"

Howard moved closer to Raj and smiled and put his hand on Raj's shoulder. "Raj… saw that his green eyed angel… was more of a damsel in distress… He confronted the brute and saved his princess…"

Sheldon looked over. "The minstrels would write songs of him…"

Leonard smirked. "He can't even talk to women!"

Howard smiled. "Ahhh… that's where you are wrong… with a little help from a few Russian friends…"

Leonard frowned. "Russians?"

Howard nodded. "Vodka… anyway… after a few of his Russian friends gave their lives for the greater good… Raj settled down with his usual Grasshopper… apparently he thinks it makes him look cool…" Raj smiled. Howard then continued. "When it appeared that the lovely Penny was about to be dragged off the dance floor for some decidedly… EXTRA curricular… activities… Raj somehow found it within him to advance on the Goliath of a man and test his worth against ASTRONOMICAL ODDS!"

Sheldon gave his short laugh. "Heh-Heh!... Astronomical odds... because he is an Astrophysicist... very good Howard!" Howard and Leonard looked at Sheldon confused while Raj smiled wider.

Leonard couldn't believe what he was hearing and turned bach toward where Howard and Raj were standing. "You are KIDDING right?"

Howard shook his head. "Au, contraire… Raj stood up to the brute… We really couldn't decide how quickly Raj was going to die until Penny jammed her heel into the guys foot… probably breaking a bone or two…"

Sheldon interjected. "That's when we all ran for our respective lives…"

Howard sighed as he patted Raj on the back. "All for the chance to spend a few glorious MINUTES with that blonde haired goddess… knowing Raj's staying power…"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "That's uncalled for… and a little gross… and the story is very nice… but my question to Raj has more to do with what he was doing at Penny's apartment this morning in the same clothes he had on last night… and is in fact… STILL wearing?"

Howard gasped. "It worked? You actually spent the night with PENNY?"

* * *

Penny finished another dreadful rehearsal. She was so happy to get off the stage and into her regular clothes… She couldn't actually figure what they were doing in costume anyway… it's not like they were close to going to production. Penny exited the freeway and decided to see if Kate was working at The Cheesecake Factory… if she was… Penny could give her some information so she could get in contact with her producer… Mrs. Latham's nephew… Alan.

Penny pulled into the parking lot and saw that it was a little before the dinner rush. She remembered back to the days when she would just be running into the restaurant as her manager was about ready to dock her time for being late… only to fall victim to one of her best "sorry smiles"… those were some hectic days… when she would go on every audition she could fit into her schedule…

Penny hadn't been back to the Cheesecake Factory in years… She never really liked the food all that much… the meats were fatty and the salads were just short of limp… but hey… it was a job. She opened the door and walked in looking to see if Kate was around. Off to the side she heard an old familiar voice. "Well will ya LOOK at what the cat dragged in?"!

Penny turned and squealed like the High School Cheerleader she used to be. "CHERYL!... How are you?"

Cheryl Stepped out from the bar and gave her old friend a hug. "I'm fine… but look at you… you must be working out… you look like you lost some weight…"

Penny was just a little embarrassed. "Yeah… about 220 pounds… all KURT!"

Cheryl waved dismissively. "HE was an ass anyway… but you look fantastic."

Penny now did a little twirl. "Hot Yoga… three times a week… it's a killer… but it beats running…"

Cheryl just smiled. "I've heard some stuff about you… one of the girls that works here can't seem to say anything bad about you… she thinks you are gonna get her outta here somehow…"

Penny sighed. "Yeah… I don't think I will be able to really help… but is Kate here?"

Cheryl looked over her shoulder and saw the dark blonde waitress. "Yup… over there…" She waved and yelled to her co-worker. "Katie!... over here… Look who's here!"

Kate came over… more to shut Cheryl up than anything. "OH… Hi Penny… what's up?"

Penny lifted just one shoulder quickly. "I saw Leonard at Gilda's and he sort of asked if I could maybe get you something at the theater."

Kate's eyes went wide. "Really?!... That wasn't too much was it?"

Penny waved her hand. "Nah…it's fine… look… I don't know what good it will do… but here's the name of a producer… he might have something in mind. Like I said… I don't know if I can be of any real help… but why don't you drop by and I could introduce you…"

Kate flung her arms around Penny taking her by complete surprise. "OH MY GOD! This is so GREAT!... I can't believe that I'm finally gonna get outta this HELL HOLE!"

Penny raised her eyebrows at the excitement. "Like I said… it may be nothing…"

Cheryl frowned. "Some of us have to STAY here in this hell hole!"

Kate smiled. "Yeah… that's too bad… This is SO GREAT!" Kate practically skipped back into the restaurant to greet her next table of diner's.

Penny sighed. "That was interesting."

Cheryl laughed. "Actually I think she pulled off a perfect Penny Pettersson there… She sounded JUST like you the night you basically told us. 'Seeya at the OSCAR's BITCHES!'"

Penny laughed. "Yeah… sorry about that."

Cheryl went back behind the bar. "Don't sweat it… you were a lousy waitress anyway. All our tips actually went up when you left". Penny and Cheryl had a good laugh and Penny turned to leave the restaurant.

* * *

Leonard and the guys were just entering the restaurant as Penny came out of the bar. Howard was the first to see her. "Penny!..." Howard then turned to his best friend. "Raj?... Look who is here?..."

Raj gasped… gawked a bit… blushed… waved… and then pretty much ran past Penny into the bar.

Penny was taken by complete surprise and just stood there for a second before looking at Leonard and seeing that he was making every effort to look away. Then realizing that things would only get worse if they all just stood around… Penny put on her best smile. "Hey guys… "

Howard smiled. "Fancy you being here… you weren't by any chance looking for Raj?"

Penny frowned. "Ummm … no… not exactly…"

Howard then gave his best sly smile. "Because HE… would certainly like to see MORE of you…"

Penny wasn't sure where this was going. '"O…kayyyy?"

Howard continued. "If that is at ALL possible…" Howard then gave Penny a creepy wink wink.

Leonard then broke in. "That's enough Howard… Penny would you like to join us?"

Penny scrunched her nose… "Actually… I have to be…"

A hand came around her elbow. Penny looked over and saw Raj holding a bottle of Pale Ale. "Nonsense… Of course you will join us"… Their table was already partially occupied as Sheldon decided he had no interest in the idle chit chat. Raj then led Penny over and pulled out a chair. "For my princess…"

Penny sat for no reason she could think of. She turned and looked up at Raj... feeling all the eyes of the others on her. "I am NOT your princess".

The rest of the guys sat around the table as Kate came over to take their order.

Kate stood next to her boyfriend as she took out her order pad. "Cool… you guys are all here… AND Penny… this is SO great!... Leonard… you won't believe it… Penny got me something in the PLAY!"

Leonard looked over at Penny and saw that this time it was her that was trying to not make eye contact. He looked up at Kate. "That is so great…" Taking another look in Penny's direction… he saw that she smiled slightly and shrugged before she turned her attention to her menu.

* * *

Leonard was bending over a piece of Lab equipment when he heard a familiar voice from over his shoulder. "You better not break that one… unless you are "UP" for a repeat performance… If I remember correctly… that is the particle accelerator…"

Leonard stopped what he was doing and turned around… "Actually… it's the ion diffuser… How are you Mrs. Latham…"

Mrs. Latham smiled. "No matter… the offer ALWAYS stands… I'm fine Dear… how are you… I ran into Penny at the theater the other day… Just what is it about the two of you that made your meeting at the Gala so… comfortable…?"

Leonard shrugged. "I'm fine thanks…" Leonard considered the remainder of Mrs. Latham's question. "Penny is an old friend… it's funny that you wanted us to meet… We sort of grew up together… for a couple of years… now and then… when my Father was studying in Nebraska and my Mother would let me…" Leonard thought back to those times. "She's a special girl… we were best friends… we actually got together for a little while… it didn't work out…"

Mrs. Latham took in the thoughtful expression on Leonard's face. "That's too bad… you two make a very cute couple…"

Leonard smiled. "Well… I'm with Kate now… so… OH!... Penny gave Kate the name of one of the producers of the play…"

Mrs. Latham smiled. "Did she now… that's very nice of her… maybe we will see more of her."

Leonard picked up a pad. "I hope so… Kate really doesn't like waitressing… and she always had her eyes on something better…"

Mrs. Latham prodded. "Acting?"

Leonard thought. "Sure… acting… or something along those lines… she's always talked about getting ahead… getting out of the hum drum life she has at the restaurant… I don't think fame particularly is a goal… just getting ahead… you know?"

Mrs. Latham smiled. "Actually… I do… she sounds a lot like me… when I was young… I was looking to get ahead when I met Jack… he was a producer… and RICH… I was a struggling actress… but my talents weren't exactly in the area of the performing arts… performing… sure… but not in public… if you know what I mean…"

Leonard looked up. "Like Penny…"

Mrs. Latham waved a hand. "Hardly… Penny actually has talent… we may share some similarities… but I wouldn't know about those… Penny can actually act… she's quite good… I don't know why she dally's around her in the local theater so much… she should widen her horizons. No… Kate sounds much more like me than Penny ever did."

Leonard thought about what he was hearing. "What brings you around the University?"

Mrs. Latham laughed. "You know me dear… I like to see them sweat!..." You go back to whatever it is you do with all my money… I think President Siebert needs to be taking some antacid… or maybe Eric Gablehauser… they're always entertaining… Ta ta Dear…"

* * *

Kate came to the theater and walked around back stage not really knowing where to go while looking for Penny. A tall good looking blonde man in a very sharp suit came up quietly from behind. He could see that Kate was a shapely young female around thirty give or take a year or two. "Might I be of service to you?"

Kate almost jumped out of her skin, turning around quickly and landing on her feet with a slightly defensive posture. "Holy CRAP!..." She put a hand to her chest. "What the HELL!... but yeah… I'm looking for Penny… she was going to show me around and bring me to see someone…. His name is Alan…"

The gentleman smiled. "Well… Penny is in a rather heated discussion with the Director at the present time… but you are in luck…" He bent slightly forward and theatrically spread his arms backwards. "Alan Latham… at your service…"

Kate smiled. "Really?... cool… well… ummm… Penny seemed to think that there might be something that maybe I could do in the play?"

Alan smiled and looked around. He saw that a small office was open and no one appeared to be anywhere in the area. "Let's go in here… it will be a little more private…" Kate followed Alan into the office and closed the door behind her.

Alan sat with one leg up on the desk as Kate sat on a small sofa. "Could you give me a feeling for your experience in the arts?"

Kate smiled as she attempted to come up with something that didn't sound completely lame. "Well… I did do plenty of stuff in school… and I was the lead girl in the Man of La Mancha… Dulcinea"

Alan smiled. "Was this part of a performing arts program?"

Kate started to get nervous… "Ummm… sure."

Alan thought that this could get very interesting. "Very good… You seem to be very enthusiastic…"

Kate sat up straighter, which just accentuated her breasts in the rather tight t-shirt she was wearing. "Oh… I would do anything…"

Alan now smiled. "I can see that… you are a very pretty woman…"

* * *

Penny returned to her dressing room and makeup table which was just vacated by Kate and Alan. The room they went to have their "interview" in was right next to Penny's. Penny was more that agitated. The Director yet again tried to make the characters in the scene she was attempting devoid of all emotion. It was as if he was trying to take the most vibrantly colored field of flowers on a cloudless and sunshine day… and make it into a black and white picture with overcast and rain. She threw the script onto the table before sitting on her chair. Putting her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on the table, she heard sounds coming from the room next door. They weren't as much words of conversation as words of exclamation. Then Penny could easily imagine the rhythmic sounds of movement in the room. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what exactly going on in the room. Penny half smiled. "At least SOMEONE has figured how to have some fun today…"

After a short while, it was apparent to Penny that whoever was in the room was not going to take a rest anytime soon. She actually felt a little jealous… then a feeling of awkwardness came over her and she decided she should probably leave the immediate area. It could be nothing but embarrassing for the couple to emerge from the room with Penny sitting there… undoubtedly with a wide smile on her face.

At any rate, Penny decided that it was better to leave them alone. She knew that the cast had a small break area and there was a vending machine with water in it. Turning the corner from her dressing room, Penny happened to see Leonard looking around. Knowing it would be awkward but seeing no other option, Penny smiled. "Hey you… what are you doing here?"

Leonard turned and saw Penny … He too thought their next meeting would be uncomfortable but decided he would not cause any problem. "Ummm… Hi… I was just looking around for Kate… she left me a note that said she was going to meet you here and I should come and maybe we could get something to eat…"

Penny immediately thought back… _was today the day she told Kate to come by? She didn't see Kate anywhere… but she was cooped up with the IDIOT… Director… most of the time after the rehearsal…_

Penny turned to Leonard. "Gee Sweetie… I haven't seen her… " Then for some reason… Penny thought back to the 'activity' in the room next to her dressing room. The last thing Leonard needed was to see his girlfriend coming out of a room after doing THAT… Penny then suspected who it might be who else would be in that room… Alan was ALWAYS hanging around her stuff… ALWAYS playing up to her… ALWAYS wanting something… more.

Penny saw the questioning look on Leonard's face. "Sweetie… Why don't we go get a cup of coffee… I know a little place just down the street…"

Leonard smiled. "It's been a few years since you called me Sweetie… I mean… sure… that sounds great… Kate can call me if she needs to find me… maybe we ALL can go get a bite…"

Penny smiled and took Leonard's arm and ushered him away from her dressing room and outside the nearest door of the theater.

* * *

Kate watched as Alan tightened his tie in the mirror… He was impeccably dressed… She thought it was a little strange that he just didn't let her rip the clothes off him… but now she could see that nothing was even a bit crumpled… no one that saw him would know what they were just doing… He would not have to awkwardly explain his absence to anyone that asked. Kate looked at her own clothes and couldn't but realize how different they were from his. She stared at Alan a little longer as she buckled her pants and pulled the shirt over her head. He could easily deny all that they had done... it seemed to her that he had experience at this sort of thing. "Hey… don't hog the mirror…" Kate budged her way in front to fix her hair… the so called "bed head" was one of the dreaded tell tales of what activities you could be caught with. She had to make sure she was as innocent looking as Alan was if she saw anyone... Penny in particular... or Leonard if he got her message. This ALAN guy was not dealing with just ANY blonde bimbo...

Alan sat and watched the thin… athletic woman fix herself. She was really quite pretty… not at all like some of the girls he had been with that hung around the theater. And she seemed to be quite eager to please… and VERY experienced... This could turn into something nice… something more than just an interview... he wouldn't have to look like he was fawning after Penny all the time… sure she was pretty… and certainly an up and coming local celebrity… but this woman… seemed not much different… and she could serve quite nicely as arm candy. A frown came across his face. Alan suddenly thought that sounded a bit cheap... and this young woman seemed not to be of that ilk... Latham money ran deep... and Alan had done very well for himself. He was not nearly as dependent on his Aunt for his livelihood as people thought... and now he could prove it. This might be a start for him to get out of her shadow... however broad that shadow was. This could be something to hold up to his Aunt… the fact that HE was able to find talent… just as she had done with Penny… HE could be responsible for the next STAR…


	60. Chapter 60

**Let it ALL out...**

 **Penny and Leonard finally step out from the curtain... away from the smoke and mirrors... to confront each other.**

 **As always... I own nothing that has to deal with The Big Bang Theory**

The walk to the café was short but quiet. Both Penny and Leonard were wrangling within their thoughts how to address the last time they had seen each other outside her apartment door. As they sat in a corner table, Leonard's phone buzzed and he unlocked the screen to see a call from Kate. Leonard looked up at Penny and excused himself. "I have to take this… It's Kate". "

Penny smiled, actually thankful that it was Kate… maybe she wasn't one of the individuals engaged in the antics within the office next to her dressing room after all. "Sure… take your time". The more time Penny had... the more time she could figure out how to tell Leonard exactly what Raj was doing in her apartment at that time of the morning and exactly why Raj needed to come to her rescue at the Club in the first place.

Leonard stepped outside the café for better reception. "Yeah… I'm here… well actually, I WAS at the theater... I met Penny and we're now at a café down the street… not far really… we were going to get a cup of coffee. We'll wait for you". Leonard smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. Kate would join them and he wouldn't have to get into a conversation as to why one of his friends stayed the night at Penny's apartment and why exactly she was practically naked when she went out into the hallway.

* * *

Kate finished fixing her shirt and did a small check of her makeup while sitting at the makeup table in the room next to the small office to make sure there weren't any telltale smudges. Alan had left her alone after finding out that Penny had left the theater after her heated discussion with the Director. Not seeing Leonard anywhere in the area, Kate decided to call him and now found out that he was out with Penny. She thought that that was a bit curious… but she DID ask him to ask Penny to set up something with the people at the play… so she shrugged it off.

* * *

Leonard waited outside the café for Kate. He didn't want her to not see where he and Penny were going to have a cup of coffee… also, if he waited, he wouldn't have to be alone with Penny.

Kate came down the street with a smile on her face. It had been quite a while since she was this happy… She might have a way out of her sucky job... and she just finished with a vigorous workout. She didn't ache… but there definitely was a residual tingling that she missed in her recent sessions with Leonard. Kate walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Leonard broke the kiss before Kate wanted it to end… primarily to take a breath… he wasn't expecting a greeting this amorous and obviously didn't get a good breath to start with. "Gee… what's THAT for? Not that I'm complaining…"

Kate smiled… "Just happy to see you… is all… so… Penny is here too? I thought just US would go out… but this could work."

Leonard smiled weakly. "I was at the theater and you weren't around… so… she suggested this place… Where were you?"

Kate started to feel being penned in… "Just around… let's go in".

Penny sat at the table as Kate and Leonard approached… Kate's arm through Leonard's. "Oh… good… Kate… it's good to see you… I couldn't remember if today was the day you were coming over… I'm so sorry…"

Kate smiled… "Nah… it's fine… I looked around and actually DID meet that Alan guy you were talking about… Woof… some dresser!"

Penny scanned Kate to see if she could pick up any hidden messages about Kate's "meeting" with Alan. He was a known womanizer… well actually… on the outside… outside the theater… Penny didn't actually know what his reputation was…But IN the theater circuit… Alan was a well-known troller… Penny put on a face like she was surprised. "Really?... that's so great!... what did you talk about… what did he think of you?"

Kate smiled. "It was awkward at first… but we seemed to get into synch… it was AMAZING… he showed me around the theater and stuff… he said I should probably start by following you around… maybe going over lines with you.."

Penny frowned. "Reading lines… with me… and you are going to get paid… for that."

Kate thought Penny's inflection was a bit standoffish. "Would that be okay?"

Penny could hear the condescension in her own voice. It reminded her of some of the older actresses when she was trying to get a start. A shudder went up her spine… She was one of THOSE people. Penny smiled and waved. "Oh sure… why not… it's just that… without the play bringing in ANY money on account of all the delay… I'M barely getting paid!"

Leonard watched as the two women talked about the play and the three of them actually had a very nice time. Nothing was brought up about the night of the Club… so there was really nothing uncomfortable brought into the conversation. There was a bit of talk about this Alan guy and the meeting between him and Kate… but Leonard really couldn't figure out if Penny was prying or Kate was.

* * *

The next week saw little change except for an interesting meeting between Penny and Alan. Alan came up to Penny's makeup table and saw that she was yet again quietly mumbling to herself about the just completed rehearsal. "I see you are still having difficulty with the concept the Director has for this project."

Penny spun around. "That's because the concept SUCKS!"

Alan smiled. "That is really not for you to decide now is it?"

Penny smirked. "What option does that IDIOT have? He's screwed so much up… nobody wants to work with him… I'm about all he has… and I'm only staying because your AUNT… asked me to…"

Alan smirked. "Yes… well perhaps we can remedy the situation… Kate… you do know Kate I presume…"

Penny looked questioningly at him. "What's it to you if I do?"

Alan smirked. "Perhaps more than you would like… Kate is now your Understudy."

Penny sat up straight and her eyes widened. "She's my WHAT?... She has absolutely NO experience AT… ALL! She can't perform two performances a week? This play SUCKS something AWFUL… Why would you want to do something like that to her? The critics will crucify her… she has nothing to judge against… this could kill her chances before they even start!"

Alan sighed. "Well then… I suggest you work with her and make sure none of what you have just said comes to fruition… I will help where I can… the poor girl may need a little ego stroking"… Alan then turned and started to walk away.

Penny turned and yelled at him. "YOU stay AWAY from her… I know your kind… you leave her alone."

Alan paid no attention to Penny's remarks and walked away.

* * *

Gilda stood in Leonard's lab looking at her last run of data… She was hiding out because Sheldon wouldn't look for her there. He was certain that his math was not flawed in the least. Not that he had checked it all that closely… He had said any mildly intelligent Physicist could see that the math balanced. "I just don't understand why nothing is working out… "

Leonard smiled. "Hey… you were the one that decided the best way to get in good with Dr. Nutcase was to prove one of his theories… We warned you…"

Gilda looked up with desperation in her eyes. "Not helping Leonard".

* * *

Kate was ecstatic when she got to the theater. Penny had met her and brought her to her dressing room. It was at that moment that Kate noticed the room she and Alan had occupied that previous afternoon was right next to Penny's dressing room and she also remembered that she was not a particularly quiet partner. As much as he had tried to muffle her, she managed to break out every once in a while. She also thought back to all the questions that Penny had during their dinner at the café… right in front of Leonard… "Penny this is so nice of you to help me".

Penny sighed. "Well… if the play is going to be any kind of success… and I SEVERELY doubt it will be… it's not gonna SUCK because of me… OR YOU!" The two girls went over all of Penny's lines for a few hours and the evening was getting late. "I think we should probably call it a night. I'll be right back and then we can leave". Penny went off to the bathroom as Alan stepped up from behind.

Alan placed his hands on Kate's shoulders and leaned in to kiss her below her right ear. "My… it seems you have been working hard this afternoon".

Kate put a hand to her neck and then took a tissue and rubbed away some sweat. "Penny's helping…"

Alan smiled. "Has she told you?"

Kate looked questioningly. "Told me what?"

Alan smiled. "Perhaps she was going to surprise you. At any rate… you my Dear… are now her Understudy… When she is not scheduled for a performance… which should occur possibly twice a week… or she is otherwise indisposed… you will play the role of Blanche… Congratulations!"

Kate couldn't believe the words she heard… her dreams were coming true. She leaped up and threw her arms around Alan's neck. "Oh MY GOD! Thank you SO much!... She then planted a kiss in his lips that clearly was not your typical thank you peck on the cheek and stepped closer… grinding her hips into his.

Alan stepped back and looked around… "Yes… yes… that's quite alright…" seeing no one in the vicinity, Alan looked to the room next door. "Perhaps we should be a bit more discrete".

Kate saw that Alan was starting to move to the room fully realizing that Penny would be back soon. "No... wait... there must be someplace else… "

Alan thought. "Well… the wardrobe is currently unoccupied as we haven't settled on any costumes…"

Kate grabbed his arm and dragged him in the direction of where all the costumes were kept. Reaching the room, Kate immediately closed the door behind them and turned to Alan, not giving him a chance to object. Kate immediately unbuckled his pants and pushed them to the floor while falling to her knees before him.

* * *

Penny came back to her dressing room and saw that Kate had apparently left. She was nowhere to be seen. Penny shrugged and then figured Kate must have decided not to wait. She gathered her things and picked up her purse… noticing that Kate's was left behind. Penny called out for Kate with no response heard. After waiting a few minutes Penny decided that perhaps Leonard had come by to pick up his girlfriend… At any rate, It was clearly past time to get home… there was a chilled bottle of wine waiting for her and a glass sitting on the counter that needed to become acquainted with that wine… even for the short time they would actually spend together.

Penny went out to her car and sat a second buckling her seat belt before she left. Just as she was going to pull away from the curb, she noticed that Kate had come out of the theater. As strange as that might have been unless Kate had also gone to the bathroom before she left… the more troubling thing was that Alan followed her out of the theater…

* * *

Leonard was in his office peacefully reading his current issue of Physics Today when Sheldon all but barged in without so much as a knock. "Leonard! I KNEW IT!"

Leonard softly put down his journal. "Excuse me… since when do you not knock? It's about the only good thing about you… And when does that knock not consist if an intolerable sequence of in fact… three knocks?"

Sheldon scoffed. "Pleasantries do not apply in times of crisis… Leonard!"

Leonard folded his hands. "What crisis is it this time Sheldon?"

Sheldon sighed. "The Chinese of course!"

Leonard smiled. "Exactly WHAT would it be about the Chinese that has you all in CRISIS mode?"

Sheldon crossed his arms and tapped a foot. "The CHINESE… have proved the existence of my new element!"

* * *

Kate had been sitting just off stage during most of the rehearsal intently watching Penny perform her part. Penny could actually see her mouthing the words as if they were going to come out of her own mouth. If it wasn't for the constant interruptions by the Director "FIXING" something or other… the morning might have been a bit more enjoyable. Penny took a small bit of pride in Kate's enthusiasm for the part. In fact,… Kate had sort of started to grow on Penny. Under the hard exterior… there was actually a person she could get to like. It would be just like Leonard to see through all the layers to find the good person that was inside.

* * *

After the last bit of direction, Penny looked over and saw that Kate had left her perch and was nowhere to be seen. As that was the last of Penny's scene, she went back toward her dressing room. As she approached, she saw what she thought was the trailing lower leg of a very nice Italian trouser leg turning the corner away from her dressing room. Penny then stopped before her dressing room to see Kate emerge from the small office next door tucking in her shirt and running her fingers through her hair. It wasn't all that hard for Penny to put two and two together.

Kate saw Penny and immediately smiled. "HEY!... finished already?"

Penny went into her dressing room and sat in her chair and started to remove what little makeup she had applied in an attempt to get herself into character. "Yup."

Kate came in and sat on the small sofa. "Did it go any better?"

Penny did not even try to look over. "Nope".

Kate frowned. It was not like Penny at all to give one word answers. And each of them was delivered with a deliberate sharpness by "popping the P" at the end of each word that Kate had not experienced before in talking with Penny. "Is something wrong?"

Penny turned. "It's really none of my business… but you should watch yourself around Alan."

Kate eyes started to widen but she kept her composure. Did Penny see something? "What do you mean?"

Penny smirked. "I mean… he's a User"

Kate could feel a slight warmth on the back of her neck. "A User? Like drugs?"

Penny scoffed. "Sweetie… we BOTH know what I mean… Don't pretend… I saw him… leaving just before… no one around here wears clothes like that except him."

Kate picked up on the subtlety of what Penny just said. "So… you saw NOTHING…"

Penny folded her arms. "You have a boyfriend… and that boyfriend is Leonard."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "That's right he is… MY… boyfriend… I see how you look at him... but he's MINE... GET IT?... MINE."

Penny knew this was probably not going to end well. "Look… it's none of my business… I figured out a long time ago that I wasn't gonna fall into the trap of how to get my foot in the door. It's different for some people… Some people take the EASY way if it's presented to them… Alan is FULL of opportunities… he's "HELPED" plenty of girls get started… most of them suck and he never has to see them again…"

Kate folded her arms. "What's your point…"

Penny stared back. "My point is… it's not worth putting yourself out there like that… you get a reputation in this town… and it follows you… you'll go on a lot of "auditions" and you won't get anything… just cause they want to get you to another audition…"

Kate scoffed. "You're right about one thing… It's NONE of your business… and it's not like I haven't seen you play up to the old lady… or Alan".

Penny gasped. "Mrs. Latham and I are friends… and I'm not sleeping with her… and I wouldn't sleep with Alan for anything… that's not my style… I work hard for my parts… There hasn't been ONE single one I haven't gotten on my own…"

Kate stepped forward and pointed a finger. "Yeah… well… you got nuthin on me… and you better not say anything you can't back up… Bad mouthin the Producer is a sure way to get… like you said… a… REPUTATION… I don't need you…. I got this… THANKS for the help but I think I can handle it from now on…"

* * *

Leonard knocked on Gilda's lab door… there was no one there. Failing another option… he went down the hall to Leslie Winkle's lab. "There you are… are you still hiding from Sheldon?"

Gilda looked up. "He's relentless… If someone could just put that energy to the use of good instead of evil…"

Leslie laughed. "He's crazy… the dumbass".

Leonard actually chuckled at the remarks. "Well… he is one lab accident short of a supervillain… but he maintains he's not crazy… his mother had him tested…"

Gilda scrunched her nose. "You didn't tell him I might be her did you?"

Leonard smiled. "No… but apparently the Chinese confirmed his element… so you better get on it or he WILL hunt you down".

* * *

The rest of the week wasn't going as well as Penny would have liked. The rehearsals were no better and now Kate was not talking to her. Her whereabouts were not all that hard to figure out though, Kate seemed to be sticking Penny's nose in it while she sidled up to Alan in full view of the cast and Director. Kate even managed to get more time with the primary cast… by Alan's suggestion… so she could "catch up with the rest of the cast" when they opened. The worst part of the whole thing… was the fact that Kate and Alan had taken to leaving together and were not skulking around. Penny even sat through the ending of a particularly noisy episode from the room next to her dressing room after yet another dreadful rehearsal… only to be smirked at when Kate left the area… almost DARING Penny to do something about it.

* * *

Gilda was fearing the company she was about to have. Sheldon and Leonard were coming over. Sheldon would no doubt throw in her face that a pair of scientists in China could do what she couldn't. In order to mitigate the situation, Gilda made Penny and Amy swear they would stay and with any luck… force Sheldon to at least be more civil.

Penny and Amy took up residence on Gilda's couch as Leonard and Sheldon came in. Gilda could see the Hesitation in the room. Sheldon gave Amy a withering look as Leonard clearly avoided Penny. In an attempt to quell the building tension in the room, Gilda decided to order pizza and immediately called Bernadette. He figured the more the merrier… or more miserable.

Bernadette showed up quickly with Howard in tow. Gilda smiled. "Hey… did you invite Kate?" Two heads in the room spun around from opposite corners.

Bernadette shrugged. Seeing Leonard's obvious interest in her answer… Bernadette half smiled. "I think she's working late at the Cheesecake Factory."

Howard turned. "Really?... I thought she quit that job when she started acting."

Leonard suddenly felt like all the eyes of the room were on him. "Ummm… She cut back her hours… tonight she said she was going to be busy..." Penny just listened and took a long sip of wine.

Howard then smiled. "But… Raj will be here shortly…" He looked between Penny and Leonard to see each of them give him a strong glare. "What?... Bernie said we were all getting together…"

Penny was closest to the balcony and stepped out into the evening air, making sure she had a full glass of wine before she left the room.

Leonard seemed to be out of place. Bernadette and Howard were talking and then he spied the other three people. Sheldon was in an animated discussion with Gilda and Amy was staring at them both... mostly at Sheldon, but clearly intent on following the conversation.

Leonard went to the balcony and stepped out. Penny knew it would be him and stared off out into the street. Leonard did the same, holding onto the railing with two hands. Penny sighed. "So… why are you with Kate?"

Leonard looked over. "What?"

Penny continued to stare out straight. "Why are you with Kate?... she's not really your type…"

Leonard cocked his head. "How would you know what my type would be?"

Penny sighed. "C'mon Leonard… really? When was the last time you got Kate to do anything YOU wanted to do?... I mean… YOU went to the Club… just to be with her… and… I'm sorry… but she's right… you HATE dancing… what was going through your head?"

Leonard couldn't be exactly accurate in his reason for going to the club. "I was there because the guys were going and Kate and I were supposed to be together that night… in fact… Kate was going to play video games with us."

Penny smirked. "Really? And how quickly did she turn THAT idea down?... "

Leonard frowned. " Why are you down on her anyway."

Penny turned. "You're too good for her Leonard… She's playing you… She jumped at the chance to go to the Club so she could hit on the guys at the bar and score free drinks… it was working too… until you showed up… THAT's why she was so upset!... Why exactly do you think that guy was asking her to dance anyway?"

Leonard just looked at Penny. "She was dancing alone… YOU were the one dancing with the big oaf".

Penny chuckled. "So he wouldn't squish you like a bug… Kate was playing those guys ALL night… That guy was after something… He figured he paid good money… and he wanted what he PAID for…"

Leonard took a deep breath… "It looked like YOU were doing all right with him…"

Penny looked confused… "How would YOU know… you and KATE went outside before that asshole started to get all handsy… he didn't care WHO he got OFF with… that's when Raj stepped in."

Leonard remembered the night. "YEAH… What about you and Raj… you don't know a guy for more than twenty minutes… and you spend the NIGHT with him?"

Penny gasped. "Spent the night with who? RAJ?"

Leonard smirked. "Well it sure looked like it… You in that robe… with what on underneath?... It didn't look like much to me… and Raj right there? He OBVIOUSLY spent the night… It's just like you and Timmy in the pond that night after your party… don't play all innocent… you pressing yourself all close… half naked… or you and Curtis… or Donnie… or BRAD!... I heard all the rumors… PENNY!... or WERE they rumors at ALL?... You haven't changed…"

Penny was getting angry. "Yeah… well neither have you… fawning over Kate the way you do… chasing after her… Just like Karen... and Kathy... following HER to the Club and to the theater… Always chasing after the THEM... Always taking care of THEM..."

Leonard was getting a little angry... All of Penny's words not registering. "She was expecting me…"

Penny laughed. "The only thing she was expecting was to maybe get laid by ALAN!... HOPING would be more like it…"

Leonard's eyes went wide with the accusation Penny threw out. "ALAN!?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "THE FRIGGIN PRODUCER!"

Leonard squinted his eyes. "How can you say something like that?"

Penny was seeing red. As much as she dreaded this conversation and as much as she already regretted some if not MOST of her words… she didn't stop… or couldn't stop… and maybe she didn't even want to stop... "YEAH!... She did it too… still doing it actually… whenever the HELL they feel like it! She doesn't need a DRESS rehearsal… cause a costume would just GET in the WAY!"

Leonard shook his head. "And what about you and RAJ? THAT robe looked pretty skimpy… Always parading around in front of the guys... You and Tammy and Anna... just like you always did... even with Valerie... You always had to be on top. Always grabbing the next guy... all of them except for..."

Penny turned. "Why are we doing this? How did we get here? I always thought we had something special... something that would never die." Penny could see the anger in Leonard's eyes. She never meant to hurt Leonard and that was just what she had done… but his words stung just as deep. The truth hurt sometimes… unfortunately, that sword had two edges. She wanted to make everything better… like it used to be… but it was too late… all her fears were coming true… she stepped closer only to see Leonard step back. Tears started to form… words were hard to come by. Penny turned away then stopped and took a breath. "It's SO nice to FINALLY know what you really think of me!… You need to ask Raj what happened that night… cause it was NOTHING!"

Leonard had no words… he just stood still and watched Penny walk away...He heard the disappointment in Penny's words... he knew he went too far... he knew he didn't mean what he said... well not all of it... He didn't want Penny to be hurt... he tried all those years ago to make sure SHE was the one that would be happy... She was all that mattered to him... back then... and now he hurt her... something he swore he would never do. "Penny... wait..."

Penny heard Leonard's words... almost pleading, but didn't stop... she couldn't... Penny opened the balcony door and stepped in. Seeing everyone's eyes on her, she instantly turned red. Penny had the immediate feeling she was about to burst into tears in embarrassment. The tears were pricking at her eyes. Everyone obviously heard every word she and Leonard just said to each other.

The door to the apartment opened and Raj stepped into the room. "Penny… I was hoping you would be here. "

Penny rolled her eyes. "UGH!" She then walked quickly past Raj with her hand to her mouth and out the door, across the hall and into her apartment. The sound of her door slamming actually made everyone jump. Leonard stepped into the room and then all the eyes went to him.

* * *

Kate drove up to her apartment building. She had a smile on her face... thinking back on what just happened... It wasn't often that she spent as much time with Alan. Usually they would just sneak away and have a quicky… bent over some piece of furniture not meant for that particular activity or her straddling his lap in some personal lap dance… sure he would satisfy her too… but she clearly was the aggressor… often enough expressing her gratitude while not expecting a return. But this evening… this evening was different. He had taken her to Dinner with the Director and some of the cast… It wasn't supposed to be a celebration, but by the end, the Director had announced that he was planning on opening and there would be a small get together with some influential donors the next evening… and then the drinks started to flow.

Alan was excited… he could finally show that he wasn't just his Aunt's lackey. Kate was so happy… she was going to be a star… and it ALL would start with this play… and she owed it ALL to Alan. They took a taxi from the restaurant… leaving the other cast members abruptly. The ride away was an experience for Alan, Kate AND the driver… who almost got into an accident as he had most of his attention focused on the rear view mirror watching the young couple in the back seat rather than on the road in front of him.

Kate found herself whisked off to Alan's Downtown apartment and within minutes of opening the door, he had literally thrown her onto the mattress of his bed. Together they acted every part… the hormone infused animals they felt like. Kate never knew Alan to be so rough… He reached down to unbuckle her jeans and then pushed them below her knees before he pushed her face down onto the mattress and entered her in one swift… dry… thrust. Kate was taken by surprise and silently gasped but could do nothing to stop him. She could feel the cold metal of his belt buckle and zipper of his pants as he completed his task before rolling off of her. She had met every thrust with a gasp and a buck of her hips trying to enhance the feeling… trying to get him to go deeper… harder. Just as Kate was getting more comfortable with Alan's actions, getting moist, and starting to feel her inner coil starting to tighten he grunted and climaxed… collapsing on her back. She hadn't felt this type of sex… this excitement… the thrill of the unknown… since before Leonard… He would never do something like this to her. Leonard never just went for it… went for himself… just HIS satisfaction… sex was never raw animalistic passion with Leonard… He always seemed to worry he wasn't pleasing her… perhaps that was why he was so good at foreplay… Leonard would go on and on… until sometimes Kate would have to practically beg him to finish for himself… he always waited for her to climax before he would satisfy himself… he was always so tender… so wanting to satisfy HER…

When Kate ran to the bathroom, Alan followed… only to find her crying. It was then that things changed… Alan softly caressed her and filled the tub with warm water where he held her and made soft slow tender love to her… until she was completely relaxed and satisfied. They moved to the bed and continued their activities until Kate said she should probably go. Alan kissed her and asked if she would accompany him to the event the next evening. Kate was ecstatic for the chance to be seen with Alan and to Hob Nob with the elite circle he traveled in.

* * *

Kate came to the fourth floor and turned to apartment 4B. She was surprised to see Leonard sitting on the stairs. "Leonard? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your apartment? Did you lose your key? Where's Sheldon?"

Leonard looked up at his girlfriend. "Sitting on the stairs… I was waiting for you… No… and at Gilda's." Leonard could see the confusion in Kate's eyes. "Where were you tonight?"

Kate simply answered. "Out".

Leonard looked down. "Out where… Bernadette said you might be at work… but you weren't there…"

Kate now knew he had been looking for her… what was she going to tell him? "I was out with some of the girls from the play…"

Leonard looked up. "I saw Penny… She didn't say anyone from the play was going out".

Kate frowned. "Geez Leonard… The whole FRIGGIN acting world doesn't revolve around… precious little PENNY! Some of the girls and I went out OKAY?! GOD… do you want a couple of names?"

Leonard was surprised at her response. "NO…no… it's just… no… I… I'm sorry… I was just waiting for you… I thought you might want to do something… you know… together".

Kate softened at Leonard's tone… she could see that she had backed him into a corner and he was hurt. She stepped closer to him and placed a hand to the side of his face. "I'm sorry too… why don't you come in… I think you left one of your space movies over here… we could put it in the DVD player… and I have some wine… maybe we could just snuggle."

Leonard smiled. "That sounds nice."

Kate smiled as she held out her hand to her boyfriend. "Maybe you could even stay over tonight?"

 **A/N: Difficult to write... Read and Review...**


	61. Chapter 61

**The Thespian Surprise**

 **Penny endures a surprise for the opening of her play. I still have not convinced anyone to let me own even a little bit of The Big Bang Theory**

The next night was going to be the last fund raiser and a celebration before the opening of the play. All the characters were going to be seated at tables with prospective donors and the lesser cast and production staff were also in attendance. This meant that the Stanley and Stella actors would be at the head table and the other prime actors would be at other tables hoping to stuff the plays coffers. As fate would have it Penny had been given notice that the two actors at her table would be herself and Kate.

Mrs. Latham stood with the notice in her hand. "Penny Dear… you might as well accept the invitation… yours is one of the primary parts and it really IS necessary for you to be there. Yours is one of the only recognizable names left in the cast."

Penny snatched the envelope from her friend's hand. "I swear… the ONLY reason I'm doing this is because you will be at the table too. I just might haul off and kick Kate's ASS if she gets out of hand…!"

Mrs. Latham smiled. "Actually, as much as I would like a little excitement during the evening, because the distraction usually loosens the purse strings, I believe that what you are speaking of just may be a bit over the edge. Don't worry... Alan and I will be there… as usual"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Uccck!"

Mrs. Latham put a hand on Penny's shoulder. "You should bring a guest… I'm sure Kate will be bringing Leonard."

Penny rolled her eyes. Who the hell was she going to bring? Raj?... that didn't seem to be much of an option. It was bad enough that she was going to be sitting at the same table as Kate… the little bitch. And Mrs. Latham was right… Leonard would probably be there too. So that meant there would be Kate…, who if she never talked to again would be one day too soon, with Leonard… who probably hated her for what they said to each other and knowing his almost superhuman ability to avoid public confrontation, would probably not say a word to her and then who?... RAJ?...THERE was one great conversationalist if there ever was one! AND ALAN… Ugh this night was gonna suck something awful. There MUST be someone else she could bring...

With Eight people per table, that left three seats. Someone for her to bring and then two open seats. Penny quickly figured Gilda would be a good choice, she was about her closest friend right now considering all her acting friends on the cast had already quit the production vowing to never have anything to do with the ass of a Director ever again, and at least she would have Mrs. Latham and Gilda. Kate would have Leonard and Alan… ucck.

* * *

Kate came home and went directly over to Leonard's apartment to tell him the news. Leonard was at his desk and turned to the obviously excited girlfriend of his that came through the door without knocking. "Leonard… Leonard… You have to get your suit cleaned… "

Leonard thought. "Well, considering I haven't worn it lately… probably still clean… so… no problem there."

Kate smiled. "Cool… tomorrow… I'm going to a fund raiser and you get to come with me!"

Leonard frowned. "Ummm.. why?"

Kate's smile immediately stopped. "Cause I went to your dumb thing…"

Leonard sighed. "As I remember… you WANTED to go to that… dumb thing... because you were trying to meet people... acting people."

Kate's smile returned. "Yeah you're right… and those people are going to be there too… Mrs. Whatsherface your old lady friend and Alan… the Producer… and some other people… so you have to be there."

Leonard looked at Kate. "What other people?"

Kate sighed. "Penny… uck… and whoever else sits at the table… three other people…"

Leonard sighed. "Who gets to pick the other people?"

Kate threw her hands up. "I don't know… WHY?"

Leonard crossed his arms. "Because there will be you… this ALAN guy..."

Kate sighed. "Alan is not just a GUY... he's the producer..."

Leonard was less than impressed. "Yeah... so anyway... you, ALAN the producer, Penny, Mrs. LATHAM… and Me… basically alone because you all will be talking about the play…"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Like I'm ever gonna say a WORD to Penny… of all people."

Leonard shrugged. "I'll go if I can invite Howard and Bernadette… that way you and Bernie can talk and I'll have Howard."

Kate smiled again. "FINE…. This is so cool!" Kate then went back to her apartment to look for a dress.

* * *

Penny sat on her couch pouring Gilda a glass of wine. "C'mon… you HAVE to come… I'm outnumbered… Kate has Leonard and ALAN… All I have is Mrs. Latham… and she's half Leonard's…"

Gilda took the wine. "Somehow… I'm feeling a little like that pawn you stick out in front at the beginning of every chess game…"

Penny smiled. "GREAT! Now… lets go through my closet… we have to look fabulous."

* * *

Howard was sitting on Bernadette's bed with his shirt off and fumbling with her bra as they kissed when his phone rang. Bernadette pulled away from the kiss. "Howard… it opens in the front…. And answer your phone… but be quick about it."

Howard looked over as Bernadette opened her bra and shed it off to the side and laid back on her pillow. His eyes went wide and his jaw hung slack as all his concentration went to Bernadette's breasts which looked amazingly firm for their substantial size.

Bernadette smiled. "Howard… your phone?"

Howard shook his head and swiped the screen on his phone. Still staring at Bernadette's chest as she got more comfortable… toying with waistline of her skirt. "This is Howard Wolowitz…" Bernadette shimmied out of her skirt leaving her in a light blue pair of tights. Howard continued to take in the beautiful girl before him. "Okay… sure… whatever… look… I gotta go". Howard then hung up the phone as Bernadette rolled the tights down her legs and deposited them off the side of the bed. Howard then seemingly in one move removed his pants and what looked like a fleeting sight of batman boxers. He jumped back onto he bed and proceeded to bury his face into Bernadette's chest.

Bernadette giggled as she shook her chest. "What was that all about?"

Howard popped his head up… now looking at Bernadette from between the valley of her prominent mounds. "Not really sure… I think I just committed to donating some money to the play Penny and Kate are in".

Bernadette was surprise. "How much?"

Howard shook his head. "Again… no idea… I was distracted by your noise cancelling breasts". Howard then buried his head back into Bernadette's chest and she giggled pulling him into a hug, burying his face deeper.

* * *

The next evening saw the cast and guests gather at the Santa Monica Pier Ristorante al Mare. Leonard, Howard, Kate and Bernadette came up to a table that was already occupied by Mrs. Latham and Alan. Kate sat next to Alan and Leonard was next to her. Howard sat next to Leonard leaving Bernadette next to the two remaining empty seats. Leonard looked over at the smile that Alan had given Kate as she was sitting down and Howard patted Leonard on the back. "Thanks for the invite Homie… this is real swanky… Dinner's included right?"

Leonard gave his friend a half smile. "Howard… Thanks for coming…" Leonard then turned to Mrs. Latham. "Is Penny bringing someone?"

From behind him a familiar voice answered. "Yes… as a matter of fact she is…" Penny came around the table and sat next to Mrs. Latham. "My date will be hear in a sec… apparently, a bathroom break was in order…" Penny then looked over at Leonard. "I see that YOU are the… plus one… for KATE…" Penny then shot a damning glare at Alan. Leonard immediately blushed in slight embarrassment for being caught asking about Penny, Which was not lost on Kate who frowned and shot a glare at Penny who just sat down with a smile.

Mrs. Latham patted Penny on the wrist. "Now… now… the evening is young… let's make the best of it… we have guests… Mr. Wolowitz…any luck on that PhD yet?" Howard just frowned and looked down. Mrs. Latham smiled at yet another small triumph in making someone uncomfortable. "Ant this is?"

Bernadette smiled. "Bernadette Rostenkowski… this is beautiful…"

Penny interjected. "Bernadette is working on her PhD in Microbiology… Aren't you Bernadette?" Bernadette just nodded and smiled.

Alan rose from his chair and gave a small bow. "Charmed… we hope you enjoy the meal."

Howard poked Bernadette. "Told ya".

Just then Another familiar voice came to the table. Gilda smiled. "Geez… If I knew exactly who was coming… I would have brought my BOARD!"

Penny smiled. "You all know Gilda… Mrs. Latham, Alan… this is Gilda, she lives across the hall from me… She's a Doctor too… and she works at the University with all the smart people… like Leonard and Howard…"

Kate smiled wickedly… "So NOT with you then".

Penny sniped back. "Or a WAITRESS like you".

Howard quipped. "I think the air conditioning needs to be turned up a bit, there seems to be a chill in the air." Gilda slinked into her seat, not really wanting to be in the middle of any of this.

Alan smiled. "Yes… well… Kate here… seems that she is well on her way to being every bit the thespian you are Penny…" Penny wildly rolled her eyes. Alan continued. "Now… enough with the introductions… I say we open this wonderful bottle of wine." Alan then opened the wine and passed it around so everyone had a nice glass to start off the evening. The conversation rolled along with little groups talking. Howard and Leonard would be talking with an occasional word from Gilda. Bernadette and Penny struck up a nice conversation. And Mrs. Latham and Allan kept Kate amused with old theater stories. Penny and Leonard were engaged in their own conversations but seemed to spend an inordinate amount of their listening time trying to listen in on each other's conversations.

The food was delicious, the view was exquisite and the drinks were flowing. The conversations across the room were suddenly stopped by the Director who stood and clinked on his glass. "Order…. Order… please!..." Everyone settled down as he stood. "I would like to thank you all for coming this evening. It is so nice to see you all here in support of the theater." Claps could be heard across the room. "I would like to introduce you to the staring cast." Another round of claps rose up. "First… We have the parts of Stanley and Stella". An actor and actress stood to the applause of the room. The Director moved on to introduce all the lesser members of the cast and production company thanking them for all their work and understanding during the protracted rehearsal period. The Director then smiled widely. "And now… we have the part of Blanche…" Penny started to stand but sat back down when the Director kept talking. "Every once in a while… not often… in a Directors lifetime, he may be associated with talent that could possibly change the soul of a character…" Penny smiled and looked shyly up at the Director. "For this production… I am very glad… with the help of Alan Latham… our Producer… to tell you about… and introduce you to one of these actresses…" The Director turned to their table and put out his hand. "Please join me in congratulating this wonderful young lady for all her efforts in helping to bring new life and direction to this part…" Penny rubbed her palms on her dress and again started to stand until she heard the next words out of the Director's mouth. "The part of Blanche… stand up Dear…. Kate… Please stand". Penny sat with utter disbelief and sat back down with a bit of a thud.

Kate's surprise at the announcement of her name was nothing to the surprise that was now apparent on Penny's face along with Mrs. Latham. As Kate rose, there was a round of clapping from the room that seemed to fade in the background as Penny looked up at her "understudy" who looked down at her with a condescending smile and glare. Mrs. Latham put her hand on Penny's arm to settle the young woman as she turned to her nephew. Alan smirked at his aunt and stood clapping harder and louder. The guests and cast from around the room started to rise and all were clapping as Penny stood and made her way through the crowd out of the room... unnoticed by everybody except those at the table… most notably, Leonard and Mrs. Latham.

Kate turned to Alan and hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Thank you so much". As she pulled away, she slid one hand down his back and ended with an unseen slight squeeze of his backside. She then turned to see a questioning look on Leonard's face as he weakly clapped and she leaned in for a quick peck on his cheek.

Mrs. Latham saw Penny leave the table and followed just as the room of people sat back in their seats. Conversations started back up and the whole room was abuzz with the prospects of the new production opening.

* * *

Knowing Penny as well as she did, there was little doubt where Penny would be and the outcome was not necessarily a good thing. It wasn't hard to find her… Penny was sitting at the side of the bar tapping her finger on the bar indicating that she would like another shot. It was at times like these when Penny considered Jose Quervo one of her dearest friends. Mrs. Latham stepped up and indicated to the bartender that she would be joining the beautiful blonde.

Penny turned as soon as there was a second glass placed down and filled with the fiery liquid. Mrs. Latham smiled. "I'm sorry Dear… but isn't it customary to have at least a lime in the vicinity?"

Penny shrugged. "Why waste the lime?" She then downed the shot and tapped the bar. "I'll have another…"

Mrs. Latham took her shot and downed it without so much as the slightest shiver. She held her glass up toward the bartender and then placed the glass down next to Penny's empty. "This isn't necessary Dear… you're only feeding into their joy".

Penn took a breath. "Their?... Joy?"

Mrs. Latham took her glass as it was filled. "Why ALAN and Kate of course… That little stunt was as much for me as it was for you…" Penny picked up her glass and clinked it with her friend's and they both downed the liquid.

Penny placed her glass down. "GOD this is so embarrassing… and did you see Kate gloating? I hate her… and to think… I was the one that brought her from nothing and worked with her through all her lines… I even gave her some tips on how to play the role…" Another round of shots was put down.

Mrs. Latham smiled. "Don't give it a second thought… As you said… that play is gonna SUCK something AWFUL!... Let them have their moment… once the play opens… there will be little doubt as to why."

Penny sighed. "It's not fair…"

Mrs. Latham patted her shoulder. "Not to worry… there will be other opportunities for you…"

Penny half smiled. " It doesn't suck for me… although as of this moment… I AM officially unemployed… it's Kate… this was her first shot… she's practically DOOMED now… don't get me wrong… I HATE the way she got the part… and what she's doing… especially to poor Leonard… but to have her career… or whatever you want to call it… CRAPPED on… right from the beginning… there will be nothing out there for her… she's gonna be devastated".

Mrs. Latham then smiled a sly smile. "Yes… the WAY she got the part… I'm going to have to have a talk with my nephew… He's been waiting for a long time to get out from under my wing so to speak… and he is assuming that Kate is the way… he's been watching you for quite some time… he's a bit envious of our relationship and he's seen how even I have benefited in the theater world through your talent. I suspect that he genuinely believes Kate has some talent… and knowing Kate as I do through Leonard… I suspect that she and Alan are very taken with each other… at least physically... Kate actually reminds me quite a lot of myself before I met my Jack… Perhaps I should have a discussion with her also…"

* * *

It wasn't long before the cast members began to mingle with all the guests... and with the kind words of the Director, Kate was in great demand for some conversation. Leonard stayed at the table with Gilda and Howard and Bernadette as Kate moved through the crowd.

Kate took little time to find her way to where the bathrooms were and where she had seen Alan. There was a little alcove that was out of the view of the general audience and Kate threw her arms around Alan's neck. Alan looked around. "Not in public"

Kate looked around and smiled… "In here". She then pulled Alan into the men's room. The look on his face was precious. "We can't go in the girls room… girls take too long… guys… especially at things like this are in and out". Kate quickly realized the pun she had let out and smiled wickedly. "C'mon… in here!" Kate took Alan by the arm and pulled him to the very last stall and closed the door behind them. She then seductively looked into his eyes and unbuckled his pants and hiked up her dress to expose the fact that she was wearing a very skimpy thong. Reaching down she quickly stroked Alan to readiness and then expertly raised one leg to allow him access.

Alan smiled. "You are positively wicked!" He then reached down and pushed Kate's thong to one side and pulled her closer.

Kate grinned. "You don't know the HALF of it… and you deserve a prize for getting me that part… now FUCK me…" Kate practically jumped onto Alan impaling herself on his manhood. This was meant to be only something of a precursor to what she really wanted to do to him once she figured out a way to get rid of Leonard. Their efforts were not gentle. They stood as best they could nose to nose… eyes boring into each other… their hot breath spilling between them in short stunted gasps as Alan thrust powerfully up with his hips, massaging her dress covered breasts while Kate met each thrust clenching her inner muscles to enhance their contact. It wasn't long before Kate stiffened as she lost control as her orgasm struck with a force she hadn't remembered recently. Alan followed quickly behind as he grabbed tightly to Kate's ass with his last thrust, burying himself deep within her.

Leonard had wandered around for a while looking for Kate before he decided to relieve himself of some of the wine he had with dinner. Finding the bathroom, he made his way to the nearest urinal and started to do his business when he realized that around the corner, there was for certain a couple getting busy. Feeling a little out of place, he finished as quickly as he could before he stopped at the sink to quickly rinse his hands. He happened to extinguish the water just as the climax of the show came to an end and he heard the slight gasping sound. "kkk..ate".

* * *

Penny had stayed at the bar and decided that nursing a glass of wine was far more practical than pounding down shots. She had achieved her goal of softening the hurt and embarrassment of losing out on a part so PUBLICLY to a complete UNKNOWN. She now just wanted to mellow out and just forget all about the whole ordeal. From the side, Penny felt more than saw someone approach.

Leonard had his hands stuffed deeply into his pants pockets as he turned the corner and saw Penny's back. He walked up. "There you are…although... I'm not really surprised."

Penny turned and saw Leonard. "No better place to be…" She held up her glass. "Especially after THAT show… congratulate Kate for me… I don't think I'll be seeing her anytime soon."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Yeah… I don't think THAT'S gonna happen tonight…" Just as the words left Leonard's mouth, Kate and Alan came out from behind the wall divider and were walking away back toward the party room not realizing they were being watched by Leonard and Penny. Leonard turned to the bar. "Corona Lite?... with lime…"

Penny looked up as Leonard took a seat next to her. "I am SO sorry…"

Leonard quickly downed the beer. Penny had never actually seen Leonard drink much in High School… that was always her thing when they all went to party's and it was usually Leonard's job to drive, so he was never really drunk and NEVER played any of the drinking games. Penny looked on in awe. "Impressive… want another?"

Leonard put the empty bottle down on the bar. "Actually… I think I could use some fresh air…"

Penny hopped off her stool and held out a hand "C'mon… let's go out to the pier". Leonard took her hand and the two "used-to-be-friends" went out the door. The cool night air and the rush of the alcohol made it right to Leonard's head. He stumbled a bit only to be caught by a less than stable Penny… due to her earlier hookup with Jose. The result was for both "maybe-friends" to grab onto each other until they mutually caught their balance. Leonard motioned them over to the railing so they could lean on something stable.

They both looked out over the railing... the moonlight shining down on the surface of the water. Leonard turned to the side. "Look… the other night... Penny… I'm sorry…"

Penny looked out straight. "Sorry for what Leonard?... Telling the truth?..."

Leonard sighed. "It's not like that… I didn't mean that…"

Penny looked over. "Mean what?... that I was some kind of tramp?... that I AM some kind of…"

Leonard practically yelled. "STOP!... just stop… I don't want to do this again… I didn't mean that you were a tramp… or a slut… or anything like that…. I was just angry… angry that it was all happening again…"

Penny stopped and looked at Leonard. "What was happening again?"

Leonard turned to look out on the ocean again. "Another failed relationship… I was mad at MYSELF... Not you... I just took it out on you... I am so BAD at this stuff… I always have been. Every time… Every girl… SOMETHING gets in the way… SOMETHING happens… It's another guy… or some other important commitment… or something about their family… or MY family… you even said it… or I'm just not good enough…"

Penny held out a hand and touched Leonard's arm. "Sweetie you are SO good enough… I'm sorry for what I said… I didn't mean anything by it… I just HATE seeing you hurt… And I'm no better with guys… you were right there… I've had my fill… I've been used and thrown away enough to know I'm nothing special… Sure it's always fun for a while… and the sex is pretty good… most of the time… but when guys keep cheating on you… that says it pretty clearly that there is something seriously wrong with you".

Leonard turned to Penny. "That's bullshit if I ever heard it… anyone that cheated on you has to have their head examined!"

Penny sighed. "What about you and that Geri Girl? We were going out then."

They started to walk down the pier and stopped at a bench. Leonard looked over. "I had such an incredible crush on you… right from the beginning… but Timmy liked you and you liked Timmy… it made sense too… he was more your type."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Just WHAT is my TYPE?"

Leonard shook his head. "Are you kidding me? Tall muscles… good hair… look at them all… Timmy… Curtis… Brad… Donnie… even friggin KURT!... not ONCE was there anyone you were interested in that looked like me."

Penny looked at him… "Leonard… yes there WAS… there was YOU!" Penny waited for a response but Leonard said nothing. "Sure I was always with those guys…. I can't tell you why.. well they were cute…. And they were fun… and the girls all said I should… but I think it was more about what I was SUPPOSED to do more than what I wanted to do. And you were always fawning around all the cute girls… Kathy and Karen… and then that Geri girl… and they were all so smart… like you… none of them were anything like me and Tammy and Anna… I'M the one that wasn't good enough for YOU...!"

Leonard stood up. "They ALL… WANTED to… BE… YOU! Especially Kathy… they saw you with all your friends… and all the butch guys… getting all the attention… EVERYBODY wanted to be like you… And Geri wasn't until you were with Donnie… and even SHE didn't really want to be with me… She saw all the handsome guys at Princeton and went out with bunches of them… from what Gilda said…"

Penny started to walk again. "What about Gilda?... She's one of you brainiacs… and she's pretty cute."

Leonard giggled. "Yeah she is… but we tried… too much stuff got in the way… it didn't work out… that's definitely one of the tragedies of getting to know someone… sometimes you get to know that no matter what … no matter how many things SHOULD work out… you know it never would… PLUS… she's interested in SHELDON…"

Penny laughed. "That would be something to see… at some point I would hope her smart genes would kick in and make her see that he is one serious wackadoodle." Penny hesitated but then just went with the question she really wanted an answer to. "What about you and Kate?"

Leonard just sighed. "Me and Kate."

Penny tried to look into his eyes, but Leonard just concentrated on the boardwalk in front of him. "She's doin Alan you know…"

Leonard looked up. "Yeah I guess I do… It's not like it's the first time though… She does this… not in a long time… but she used to… mostly before we were together… maybe a couple of time while we were together. She would get drunk… and then she would go out with guys… they would take advantage of her… sometimes really badly… and I was always there… Picking up the pieces... I don't know about this time… She's pretty vulnerable actually… and Alan can give her something I never could…"

Penny stopped and held Leonard's arms. "Leonard… you could give her so much MORE…"

Leonard looked up at Penny. "What happened to us?"

Penny shrugged. "You were always my best friend… I had lots of friends but you were the best one. You didn't care what I wore to school… didn't care what I did… didn't care who I hung out with… you were just you… I always screwed up any relationship I was in… lost friends over stupid petty things… I just never wanted to lose you… that hurt too much when you left the first time… If I kept you at a safe distance… I wouldn't be able to screw us up… I never wanted to hurt you… and I never wanted to see you get hurt… even now… with Kate… you're too good for her."

Leonard smiled and scuffed his sneaker on the wood beneath their feet. "You were MY best friend… mostly you were my ONLY friend. I always wanted you to be happy… Sure I wanted you to notice me... but you seemed to be happy whenever Timmy was around so that was a no brainer… then you just seemed to pick up on other guys… Like I said… I always had a crush on you… I'm really sorry about what I said… I never believed any of those rumors… you're so perfect…"

Penny looked down. "Don't do this Leonard… I'm not perfect… most of those rumors are pretty close to the truth… NOT ALL… but some are based on real events… I just wanted to find the right guy and so far.. I haven't…"

Leonard smiled. "I've been looking too… maybe I should look some more."

They had stopped walking back in front of the restaurant. The door flew open and Kate stood there, looking directly at Leonard. "THERE you are… What the HELL are you doing out here with HER?!"

 **A/N: So... Penny and Leonard have cleared the air... but all the obstacles are not out of the way just yet.**


	62. Chapter 62

**The confrontation commences**

 **The property of The Big Bang Theory that is Penny and Leonard, find both angst and comfort in discussing the events of the near past and the current evening.**

Both Leonard and Penny turned to the question and the person that seemed angry. Leonard's mouth hung just a bit. "Uh… Ummm… Kate, it's not what it looks like."

Kate widened her eyes. "What exactly do you think it LOOKS like?"

Penny stepped back. "Well, I think I should just be going".

Kate glared at Penny. "That's RIGHT… you should be going!" She stared at the other blonde as Penny started to walk quickly into the restaurant.

Leonard sighed. 'Penny, there's no reason you need to leave." His words did not appear to register with Penny but Leonard could see irritation in Kate's eyes as he stood and watched Penny leave and then turned to his girlfriend.

* * *

Penny walked quickly back to the table. She found Gilda talking with Howard and Bernadette and grabbed her arm by the elbow. "We gotta go… NOW!"

Gilda turned to her friend. "What is all the hurry about?"

Penny started to pull Gilda away from the table. "We have to go… Leonard and me… and then Kate… and then Kate and him… we have to go!"

Gilda stopped dead pulling against her neighbor. Penny!... what are you trying to say?"

Penny huffed and rolled her eyes. Words then seemed to spill out of her mouth rapid fire and in a quick jumble. "Leonard and me… He found me at the bar on account of me being there because I hate Kate and how she stole my part in the play and he found me there and we saw Kate and Alan and then we went outside so then we sortof looked at each other and then we were talking about how we were so mean to each other the other night and then we were walking and talking and then we stopped and then Kate saw us and she was real mad and then she wanted to talk to Leonard on account of him being with me and then he wasn't talking and they were just staring at each other and I said I should probly go and then I found you and we HAFTA GO!"

Gilda quickly processed what Penny said. She knew Kate and knew that she had a somewhat hardened and firey personality and NEVER backed away from a confrontation. "Oh BOY… we better leave!"

Penny slapped her friend. "That's what I've been telling you!"

* * *

Kate walked up to Leonard and looked right into his eyes. "What the HELL were you doing with HER?! WHY is it that I ALWAYS seem to find you two together? Out walking around, ALONE? What is it Leonard?"

Leonard scrunched his forehead. "Nothing… We were just talking. We said some stuff to each other the other night that we didn't necessarily mean. And we wanted to talk about it. She said stuff and I said stuff. Hurtful things that were said in anger and we wanted to make things straight."

Kate peered through half closed eyes. "The night you were out in the hallway waiting for me? It was THAT night wasn't it?"

Leonard just looked at his girlfriend. "Well…"

Kate threw her hands up in the air. "What did she tell you? HUH? What did she say? I'll bet it was something like I was screwing Alan… Wasn't it?"

Leonard just stood quiet and stared at the ground.

Kate turned and started to walk away before turning again to look at Leonard. "Did it ever occur to you that she's lying? HUH? Did it ever occur to you that she's saying these things just to get back at me for being a better actress than SHE is? That I got the part and NOT HER? Oh NO, of course not why would you think anything like that of your precious PENNY! She's so good… she's so pretty… in her tight little outfits in all those plays showing off what she's got!" Kate walked up to Leonard and stuck a finger in his face. "She's a two bit HACK Leonard, and a poor loser. I'm sorry Leonard, but you don't exactly have very good taste in women."

Leonard looked up, he didn't want to get into an argument at this point but he also didn't appreciate Kate tearing Penny down especially after what just happened after dinner. "I would be careful, you are currently one of those women. You really don't have anything to say about Penny's acting abilities. She was pretty amazing at the Gala. Everyone thought so, even you!. Not to mention the reviews she got all last season for her performances actually acting IN all those productions, so I would be careful before you go comparing yourself to her before you act in even ONE play!" Leonard thought just for a second. He might as well get it all out in the open. "So what were you and Alan doing in the bathroom together?"

Kate's face lost all color. "Excuse me?"

Leonard shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the railing. "Tonight, after you got the part and everyone wanted to talk to you… where did you go?" Kate stood quiet. "I looked for you… that's when I found Penny, she was drowning her sorrows in a glass of wine. Probably not the best choice of a thing to do, but that's not really the problem here. My question is... Where were you? And where was Alan? I happened to be in the men's room and heard two people going at it… pretty good too."

Kate needed to say something. "So you assumed it was me and Alan? There were quite a few people here tonight Leonard… It could have been anybody".

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose you're right… but it must have been someone called Kate… I heard the guy say her name. Probably right as he went off."

Kate didn't waver. "That doesn't mean anything".

Leonard pushed off the railing and turned around not facing Kate. "That in itself doesn't… your right. But when someone your height and build, one that I could recognize pretty easily, wearing the very same dress you are right now, with your color hair, and a guy that is Alan's height, and wearing a suit like his, those are probably NOT off the rack, walk out of the bathrooms, TOGETHER, and then walk back to where our table was… You're right, there is no conclusive evidence because I didn't stop you from going back to the table, or I didn't open the stall door in the men's room when I heard the two of you going at it, I could hear you also you know, don't you think I can recognize my girlfriend when she's being treated like that? You might want to mix up the script once in a while. Oh, and I also didn't ask you why you were so HANDSY to Alan when you hugged him after getting the part?" Leonard turned to a stunned looking Kate. "You may be right, I may have lousy taste in women, I certainly haven't been able to make anything meaningful out of any of the relationships I have had. And you're right there is no eye witness proof that you were with Alan tonight, or any other night, and you may say Penny is a two bit hack actress… but it sure beats being a two bit…"

The slap that followed practically spun Leonard around. He landed back against the railing as Kate almost ran back into the restaurant. Leonard rubbed his cheek, knowing full well that it would smart in the morning. He stood and just tried to put things straight in his head.

* * *

Mrs. Latham sat in the back seat of the Bentley as Alan drove away from the Santa Monica Pier back to Los Angeles. "So… Alan Dear, are you proud of yourself?"

Alan half smiled to himself. "I'm not sure what you are talking about specifically, but generally... yes, I am."

Mrs. Latham smiled. "That little stunt at the gathering. You purposefully set poor Penny… and myself up. You made us look the perfect fools, in front of quite the crowd. I'm sure that you made sure my regular group was there".

Alan looked into the mirror. "Yes, they were all there, but you shouldn't think of it badly. They were there to see the rise of the next star in the theater world in Los Angeles. It is in their best interests that they get to know the up and coming talent so they can back the proper projects. That IS how you did it, if I am not mistaken."

Mrs. Latham smiled at Alan's gaze back to her. "Pay attention to the road Dear. And, yes it is but you seem to have missed one very important aspect of your little plan. Penny actually HAS some talent. ACTING talent. Now, I won't presume to assume that Kate is without her own bounty of wiles, but acting sure AINT one of em. I suspect that at some point you will come to your senses. About the acting thing… you ARE a Latham after all… we have a reputation to keep".

Alan smiled wickedly. "There's no reason to disparage poor Kate, but you are right, we Latham's certainly do have a reputation."

Mrs. Latham let her nephew's comment pass. "As for Kate's other talents, I'm sure they are formidable and I hold no ill will to either of you for that sort of thing. The only one that should is poor Leonard, and he probably will come to his good senses and accept things as they are. He is another reason I have done so well. It is good to have strong willed intelligent people in influential places. Perhaps Kate and I should spend some more time together.

* * *

Penny and Gilda got out of the car and into their building, Penny falling back on the wall of the elevator when it opened, reaching down and taking off her heels and holding them in one hand. They seemed like nice heels when she bought them, but tonight, they seemed to have it in for her, her feet were killing her. She stood as still as she could with her eyes shut thinking over the night's happenings. It was going to be a tolerable evening. As a matter of fact, it would have been really enjoyable if the prospect of sitting with Kate and Alan was not in the picture. She would have been introduced as one of the stars of the play, there would have been fine food and nice wine and she would have spoken with and hob-nobed with the wealthy investors that would be at her table. Much as Leonard would do at the mixers he had to attend for the University.

Penny sighed. Leonard would not have been at her table if Kate wasn't there. He would have missed her being introduced, he would have missed how she would have intelligently explained the play and how the theater really depended on the donations of their patrons… he would have seen how successful she had become since they last really knew each other back in High School. Oh HELL!... who was she kidding, he missed all that stuff anyway and he was RIGHT THERE!. Everything Penny had expected of the night was thrown right in the crapper when KATE… of all people got the part of Blanche in the play. It was all so embarrassing. She was still the same failure that she had always been in front of Leonard. Never smart enough for him, never good enough, never amounting to anything. Just the biggest disappointment a girl could be.

The elevator door opened and Gilda tapped Penny on the arm. "You coming? Or are you just going to ride the elevator up and down all night?" Penny smiled and pushed off the wall of the elevator. Gilda turned and asked. "Hey, you want to come in for a cup of coffee or something?"

Penny smiled. "You know what? That sounds terrific. Thanks, I really don't feel like being alone right now anyway." Penny followed Gilda into the apartment and flopped down on Gilda's couch, dropping her heels on the floor.

* * *

Leonard went back to the table and saw that everyone had left. He supposed that Mrs. Latham was not particularly in the mood for fund raising after the disappointment of Penny losing the part in the play. Howard and Bernadette probably left together and so probably did Penny and Gilda. Penny sure left him standing alone with Kate fast enough. Who knew where Kate went off to but as Alan wasn't in the vicinity, there was probably little confusion as to where that would be. That left him alone to think of just what happened this night, one that started out with such promise.

* * *

Alan had dropped his Aunt off at her home, a bit of superiority in his voice as he bid her a good night. The remark she made of it probably going to be a "better night for him still to come" didn't register for anything particular at the moment it was said. It stayed in his mind until just a few minutes before. He had poured himself a brandy when a knock came at his door. Upon opening it he immediately saw that Kate was upset about something, he hadn't often seen fire in someone's eyes quite like hers in a good amount of time. Kate practically pushed him back into the room and kicked the door closed behind him. She reached up and took hold of his shirt with both hands and proceeded to rip it open… sending buttons flying every which way. She then rubbed his chest and slammed her lips into his, gaining access to his mouth in short order. Their tongues mingled in a dance for supremacy while her hands reached down for his pants. If it wasn't for his belt, she may very well have dispatched of his pants in a similar fashion as his shirt. Kate unbuckled his pants, sank to her knees and took Alan in to her mouth with a vengeance. The ferocity of her actions did not lend Alan the desire to have her finish her task as such. He pulled he to her feet as he kicked off his pants and removed her dress in a single twisting pull over her head. Alan then scooped Kate up and carried her to the bedroom while still wearing his tie and shirt.

It wasn't long before Alan removed his shirt and tie while Kate tossed her thong to the side. Their soon to be "wrestle for supremacy" was short lived as Alan was quite a bit stronger and pinned Kate to the mattress by her shoulders as she willingly spread her legs wide for him. Their joining was not the same dry union they had had previously in this very same room. Kate was much more than slightly aroused while Alan was just as forceful. He entered her in one quick, smooth, deep thrust and stilled his action to take in the look on Kate's face as she became comfortable with their position. Kate was surprised by his move widening her eyes as he came to a stop but then smiled and pulled Alan close for a kiss as she hooked her ankles behind his back, urging him on.

* * *

Penny had gone back to her apartment to put on a comfortable set of sleep shorts and a tank top, while also grabbing her bottle of Baileys Irish Cream. If she was going to have coffee at this hour, she might as well do it right. Fortunately, Gilda had already gotten in her pajamas and the coffee was ready along with Amy now part of the evening dressed in her flannels. The two neighbors had pulled out the gallon of Rocky Road ice cream and Kahlua. They were on their way for a right proper Girl's night.

* * *

The night progressed as most Girl's Nights did, with games comments about men. Penny had elaborated on her multiple meetings and discussions with Leonard as well as some of her experiences from back in High School.

Amy pointed her empty spoon at Penny. "It seems clear to me that Leonard still harbors feelings for you."

Gilda cocked her head. "I'm not disagreeing, but why do you think that?"

Penny sighed as she still had a mouth full of ice cream. "Yeah… I don't think so. He still seems into Kate".

Amy waved her spoon. "Be that as it may, Leonard DOES seem to spend an inordinate amount of time in your presence, alone and away from all other people, focusing on your previous physical and emotional entanglements as teenagers."

Penny gasped a bit. "Hey, there were no physical ENTANGLEMENTS. We just hung out together and had a good time… Well, not a GOOD time… just an, okay time, well not just okay, cause we really did have fun… but not THAT kind of fun, just normal, NON-ENTANGLE-LY type of fun".

Gilda laughed. "Not a word, but I think Amy may be onto something. You even said tonight he was asking about if you brought someone with you. I'll bet it wasn't because he was worried you would be alone and bored all night."

Amy queried. "So, how do you feel about Leonard?" Gilda immediately turned her head to look at her neighbor.

Penny sighed. "Leonard is great, he always was, but he's wrapped up in Kate now, and I haven't had any luck with guys lately. I mean even the other night at the Club, I was sort of going to try pick up a guy and where did THAT get me. Almost probably… well let's not think about that. If Raj didn't come and get me, who knows WHAT that Neanderthal would have done. I suck at picking out guys, nothing seems to work out, I either pick out losers, or I pick out good guys and turn them INTO losers. I wouldn't want that to happen to Leonard."

Gilda asked. "What about Raj?"

Penny scrunched her nose. "Raj?, He's cute and all, but I don't know, not being able to talk without being drunk, and me and drinking not being the best thing, I, ugh… that might turn out badly. Look what it did so far, We didn't do anything together and Leonard already thinks we did. That's what got me and Leonard into that fight, I kind of called him a loser and and blamed him for running away, which he clearly isn't and didn't do and he basically called me a whore, which in some ways…"

Gilda waved her hand. "You are not a whore. You just need the right guy, maybe Leonard is that guy."

* * *

Leonard got to the fourth floor of his building and turned to the right and looked at the closed door to 4B. There were no sounds and there were no lights showing beneath the door. Either Kate was so upset with him she ran home and went to bed where she would be crying now, or she didn't come home at all. Her days of finding an open bar and drinking her night away only to find herself in the gutter throwing up or in some strange bed were behind her. That left only one other possibility and it was one Leonard didn't really want to entertain. Leonard turned and went into his apartment, clearly preferring to think Kate would be in her room. They were far from a perfect couple, but they seemed to make it work.

The next morning, Leonard decided that he was going to go to the University and catch up on some loose ends of an experiment he wanted to get some more data on. He picked up his bag, threw it over his shoulder and went down the stairs, only to run into Kate as she was coming in the door, dressed in the clothes he last saw her in last night in Santa Monica. The look on Kate's face was not one he recognized. She wasn't surprised, embarrassed, mad or sad. She just seemed to acknowledge him, not with a smile, but not with a tear either. It just seemed to be an acceptance of him, of them. Leonard stopped. "Kate I…"

Kate sighed. "Leonard, maybe we should just not talk right now, we haven't been very good at that lately. You're obviously on your way out and I'm tired. I'll see ya later maybe okay?"

Leonard half smiled, accepting all she had said. "I guess. See ya." Before Leonard could lean in to give a quick kiss in the cheek, Kate had turned and gone up the stairs, it seemed quicker than she usually did.

* * *

When they agreed to "see ya later", Leonard and Kate didn't mean didn't mean for it to be not at all for three weeks. As it turned out, Kate was spending a lot of time getting ready for the play. Opening night came and she was all filled with nerves. She had mentioned to Sheldon in the laundry room that the play was opening and Sheldon had told Leonard.

* * *

Penny had not set foot in the theater since the night of the fund raiser all her efforts were put into the few commercial spots her agent had scrounged up. There were a few from the online booking company. They weren't long shoots, but they certainly helped pay the bills. Penny also had a few magazine shoots that made the time pass as well as a commitment to do a romcom for the Hallmark Channel that had the prospects of turning into some type of a recurring role.

* * *

Mrs. Latham, however DID have some interest left in the play and she had a strong discussion with the financial people that had neglected to send a final severance check to Penny that included her last couple of weeks when she was tutoring Kate. Mrs. Latham secured a handsome amount for her friend that would be sent out prior to the opening. In Mrs. Latham's eyes, it was a fair settlement for propping this production up and also would not be affected if the production happened to not do as well as Alan and the Director had hoped. In addition, Mrs. Latham had made some calls to her contacts in the entertainment industry and had inquired into the status of the sit com that Penny had auditioned for.

* * *

The night of the opening found Leonard purchasing a ticket and sitting in the back of the theater on one side. It was a seat that he was sure Kate would never see him in. He knew things were rough between them, probably rougher than they ever were before. But in his heart of hearts, he wanted the best for her and this was her opening night. There wasn't a red carpet or anything, but he knew it would be special for her and he always supported her in whatever she had done. He told himself he would not miss this performance. If she did well, he would congratulate her. If she did poorly, well, he would support her just the same, if she would let him. He took his seat and the lights in the house went down.


	63. Chapter 63

**It's a ball of Confusion... and the band played on...**

 **Penny Leonard (Who I do not own) and the rest of the cast consider what has happened and what the future may hold**

The play plodded along at what seemed an intolerably slow pace. Leonard had done a little research on the play so he could follow along more easily. It seemed to him that for a play that dealt with primarily highly emotional issues and won a Pulitzer Prize, it was uncannily devoid of any emotion at all. As the play went on, the audience seemed to dwindle and by the end, there was barely a third of the original seating still filled. The applause were adequate and appropriate for the size of the remaining audience but there was certainly no curtain call as the audience seemed to make a rapid retreat to the exits.

Leonard made his way back stage, being mildly familiar with the layout of the theater. Winding around to where he presumed the dressing rooms to be he caught the sight of Kate bent at the waist, her head in her folded arms, sitting at a seat in front of a makeup table, the lights on brightly with her shoulders shuddering slightly. Just as he was about to approach, Alan came into view carrying a glass of water and putting what seemed to be a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder.

Leonard both smiled and sighed to see that Kate was not left alone, somehow hoping that the apparent comfort offered by Alan was not just a show for him to be able to quickly leave once Kate seemed to be the slightest bit comforted. When Kate raised her head and leaned against Alan's arm with her eyes closed seemingly soaking in the support she so very much needed, Leonard knew that things for him and Kate were truly at an end. Leonard turned and left the theater. There was really little if any hope for him and Kate after their last meeting and he now knew that yet another relationship he had invested everything of himself in had failed. Just like all the ones before. Only this time, it didn't seem to hurt quite so much. Perhaps it would, maybe in the morning, after he realized that that comfortable walk across the hall would not be for him anymore, maybe then. Maybe when he and the guys got together, and Kate was no longer part of their group, maybe then. Maybe when he had no refuge to hide in when Sheldon got to the point he was overbearing, maybe then. But not now, now he was just happy to see that Kate would not be left alone by yet another random guy that just used her and threw her aside when things didn't work out the way they had hoped. It was time for Leonard to just leave and deal with another failed relationship. But this time, he didn't suddenly have the urge to see if those hypoallergenic cats were still available at the pet store on the second floor of the Glendale Galleria.

Mrs. Latham had been in the audience also, she had taken up a seat very similar to Leonard. It was off to the side and in the back of the theater. She could see the entire stage and had a remarkable view of the overall production. She could see the reaction of the audience and the comments being passed from one viewer to another. She could almost see when things were going badly and when the audience actually seemed to be more engaged. To her surprise, the audience seemed to be somewhat sympathetic to Kate when she would give her lines. The lines surely weren't well presented and the poor girl could have used far more time in studying the role and perfecting her craft, but still, there was something about her that grasped an otherwise very distracted audience. Mrs. Latham had seen enough, she probably should leave Alan to pick up the pieces of this production and do with them as he saw fit. It was what Alan had wanted after all, perhaps not quite in this fashion, but the poor dear would need to walk on his own at some point. Not everything was as easy as she had made it look. There were plenty of potholes in her own past, Alan just never knew of them. Whether she would leave it all to Alan needed some thought.

* * *

Penny had little to occupy herself on the professional level this sunny day. She had slept in, something she always enjoyed and could never really break herself of. Not as a child, teenager, young woman or now as an adult. Of course, aside from the need to get to school on time through High School, and it seemed harder on her parents getting her out of bed in the morning than the effort she actually put into getting to school. Other than picking out the appropriate outfit for the day, she had not really had any strong necessity to get up at the crack of dawn, or as she liked to put it. 11:00 AM. Penny went from a short time at the local Community College straight to waitressing. She rarely had a breakfast shift, preferring the late lunch or dinner shifts which would often enough morph into covering the bar for the after dinner crowd. Once she got her foot in the door as a working actress, she found that most auditions rarely started that early in the day and lately being in starring roles, she could stay away from matinee shows leaving those to her understudy.

Her understudy. THAT was supposed to be Kate. Instead, it turned out that Kate would upstage her in front of all the most important theater patrons in the Los Angeles area. It was enough to "Cream her CORN!" That thought brought to mind that the opening of Streetcar was the evening before. That meant that the reviews would be out in the trade magazines THIS morning. Penny quickly found her phone and pulled up the LA Times theater section. Her eyes were glued to the small screen.

Penny actually put a hand to her chest as she read while taking a small gasp.

" _One of the most beloved plays"…_ BLAH, BLA, BLA _… "The theater drew an impressive crowd"…_ BLAH, BLAH, BLAH… _"Unfortunately, the mechanics of the theater worked flawlessly and the curtain rose, giving pause to all that had expected an enchanted evening of being brought back to the hot smoldering atmosphere of the old South"…_ Blah, Blah, Blah _… "By the end of the evening it remains a wonder to me as to why there were even the few elbow bumping viewers left to see the cast actually bow, more out of apology than a request for some type of adoration no doubt. The play was stripped of all emotion, the multilayered complexities of Stanley, Stella, Blanche and Mitch, completely devoid of substance, the setting replaced by a more modern slightly upscale rendering of the inner city setting. To say there was confusion as to the, for lack of a better term…, direction… would be an understatement. The cast did their best to pull off this ghost of a performance. Stanley tried his best in his portrayal of a less than upstanding pillar of society and seemed especially driven in the scene where he sexually abuses Blanche. The performance of a new comer to the theater, the actress portraying Blanche did her best to show the turmoil in her particularly wretched tattered life, succumbing to mental illness in the end. Whether it was just an act or the actual outcome of playing the part is yet to be seen. Although based on this body of work one would hope it would be quickly forgotten."_

Penny actually felt bad for Kate. If everything worked out the way Alan had planned, Kate would be on top of the world. Instead, she would have these very words burned into her memory. It was never easy to read a bad review, but this one was particularly difficult and Kate did not have a history of rejected auditions or minor parts to numb the disappointment. She was cast in a primary part by an overzealous backer and a pompous egotistical director, left to the wolves of theater critics. Penny had every expectation that the play would not be one that would be memorable, perhaps she was wrong. It would be memorable but for all the wrong reasons. She supposed in that regard, she owed Kate and Alan some gratitude.

* * *

Leonard got up the next morning and came into the living room seeing Sheldon deep in thought rather than watching an early showing of Dr. Who. Paying no mind, Leonard started to load the coffee pot with coffee grounds suddenly stopping. He frowned just a bit realizing that he didn't have to fill the basket with near as much coffee considering there was probably little chance Kate would be coming over for a fresh brewed cup once she smelled the aroma waft across the hall. Setting the pot to brew, Leonard turned to his roommate. "What is your mind all wrapped up in?"

Sheldon looked up. "Oh, Leonard. I didn't realize you had gotten up. How was the play last night?"

Leonard tilted his head. In all the years he had lived with Sheldon, his roommate never seemed to pick up the slightest interest in what the others of their group had done that was outside his particular interest or suggested activity. Now that Leonard's whole social bubble was in all likelihood, burst, Sheldon has decided to take an interest. "Hmmm, I suppose you could probably safely say it didn't go as well as Kate had hoped."

Sheldon frowned. "Oh… DEAR… That means she is going to be far from pleasant!"

Leonard turned to see the coffee had finished, poured a cup and then rested his elbows on the breakfast bar. "Not to worry Sheldon, Kate probably won't be coming over, we sort of broke up."

Sheldon looked quizzical. "Sort of broke up? Leonard, you are going to have to be more sure of yourself and the disposition of your relationship with Kate." Sheldon then thought to himself and then turned to Leonard. "But, if your ambivalence and indecision about you relationship means you will not immediately be purchasing a cat? Here's to you and Kate possibly, maybe or maybe not, being in another extension of your tedious relationship". Sheldon up a hand in mock celebration.

Leonard smiled. "Thank you for understanding. I think I will just go for a walk or try to get some work done at the University." Leonard then turned and went back toward his bedroom.

Sheldon shook his head. "Oh, goody, we're getting a cat!"

* * *

Kate woke up feeling not rested at all. It was really not that much of a wonder to her, she was upset by the reaction of the audience to the play and then the Director's tirade afterward was not something she wanted to ever experience again. Sleep did not come easy and she seemed to toss and turn all night. The only thing that remotely helped was that Alan had offered for her to come back to his place for the night. The last thing Kate wanted to do would be to run into Leonard or Sheldon and be asked about how her debut as an actress had gone. Leonard would have been polite enough even though their last meeting would have made any interaction awkward at the very least. It was Sheldon that she really didn't want to have to deal with. He never understood feelings and he would have just lectured her on any number of her faults.

Kate could feel Alan's arm around her waist. It was both comforting and sad as to why it was there. Sad because she knew very well that Alan had asked her to stay the night because she was in such a state over the response to the play, comforting because it showed that Alan cared enough for her that he would ask her to stay the night. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Alan woke and turned toward the noise and looked genuinely confused by the disturbance. He quickly got out of bed and threw a robe over his naked body and went to answer the door.

Alan reached the door and pulled the sash of his robe tightly around his waist. When a second rapping came, Alan opened the door to find a face he knew very well, but wasn't particularly happy to see at the present time.

"Good morning Alan". It was a simple enough greeting, but it came with a slightly smug look on the face of his Aunt. Alan half smiled in response as Mrs. Latham entered the room and Alan closed the door behind her.

Alan let his aunt pass by into the living room where she took a seat on a comfortable chair. "I suppose you are here to gloat?"

Kate had gotten out of bed and grabbed Alan's shirt to cover herself with. It was fine Italian silk and if it weren't for the circumstances, the feeling on her skin would have aroused Kate to the point of finding Alan and taking him in whatever spot and whatever piece of furniture she found him. Kate crept to the door of the bedroom listening intently at the conversation. A slight shiver went up her spine when she recognized Mrs. Latham's voice as Alan answered the door.

Mrs. Latham smiled back at her nephew. "On the contrary Dear, I'm here to offer you a proposition."

Alan went to the wet bar and poured two single malt scotch's and handed one to his aunt. "I have to admit, that although your visit is not unexpected, this is a rather unthought-of topic of conversation".

Mrs. Latham took the offered drink and turned her head toward the bedroom. "Kate Dear… you might as well come out here, it will save Alan from having to repeat himself and I won't have to keep my voice up".

Kate's eyes went wide. Obviously the shirt she was wearing was not nearly enough clothing. She immediately went to the closet and rifled through the things hanging. On the one side, were all Alan's suits. He had a rather large number of them and they were all finely tailored. Finding nothing better to wear, Kate went to the other side of the closet where Alan had taken his robe from. She immediately saw that there were a few robes of different sizes. Obviously one size was a man's fit. But the others were smaller and more proper for a female. Although she shouldn't actually be surprised, Alan did have a reputation around the theater after all. She still felt a little disappointed that he would be so for lack of a better term "Prepared" for the possibility of having a woman stay over. She quickly took a robe and wrapped it around herself, still wearing the shirt underneath and walked slowly out into the living room.

As Kate came into the room, she went over to the couch that Alan was sitting on and sat next to him taking the offered mimosa. She smiled at Alan and then turned to Mrs. Latham.

Mrs. Latham smiled. "That's better Dear." She took another sip of scotch. "I take it you haven't read the reviews?"

Kate looked down not even wanting to think what might be in them. Alan stoically stared at his aunt. "No we haven't, and I must say, GLOATING at this hour so soon after the showing is beneath contempt, even for you"!

Mrs. Latham put her drink on the coaster on the table next to the chair she was sitting in. "Don't bother… they are atrocious… however, my reason for coming here is not to gloat, although after the performance you put both myself and poor Penny through was beneath even YOU Alan". Mrs. Latham considered her last words. "Actually, both Penny and I probably owe you gratitude for letting it seem we have no attachment to this dreadful play, although for my part, that is not actually true. I still have an investment in this play and my reputation to keep." Alan and Kate sat in silence. "You see Dear, I mean to make something of this play and you two will be a big part. First, Alan, you will find and hire a competent Director, one that will be willing to take no notoriety for his efforts. There are a few that owe me a favor, here is a list. Make sure thy understand their part and tell that BUFOON that has caused this mess he better sit still or he'll be cleaning toilets!" Alan reached for the piece of paper. "Kate Dear, you will remain in your part. BUT, you will attend nightly classes with this acting coach." Kate reached for a piece of paper. "Apparently, the LA Times Critic has seen a glimmer of raw talent in your performance in this uninspired interpretation of a play. I mean to find out." Mrs. Latham took up her glass. "We will go on a two week hiatus and re open after we have "fixed" the problem. To all on the outside, the play will be directed by that awful man and the staring cast will remain the same. Thankfully, due to his incompetence, there is going to be only a limited run and we can move on to the next scheduled play which is well on its way. "Your reputation, Alan, will be intact as will be mine. The reputation of the director will actually be enhanced because it will appear he will have fixed the production. You will also have to secure an agreement that he will never work in the LA area again for payment that his true 'talent' is not exposed."

Kate sat up straighter. "That leaves only my reputation, I guess I should be thankful that you are letting me stay on".

Mrs. Latham downed the remainder of her scotch. "Yes… well, we will have to see about that. Like I said, the critic seemed to see something in you. If there is anything, anything at all, there may still be a place for you going forward."

Kate looked to Ala and then back to Mrs. Latham. "Oh my GOD, REALLY?"

Mrs. Latham held up her hand. "Please Dear, here me out. I have already indicated to Alan that I believe you to have no acting talent what so ever, although I also recognize you obviously have OTHER talents". Mrs. Latham's gaze went to the fact that Kate was wearing a robe and little else. "Those talents can only take you so far... lightning rarely strikes twice. The fact is that there seems to be an attraction between you both pulls a bit on my heart strings. This is not something one should be so cavalier about. There is a rather long memory within the theater community here in LA and that will certainly work against you. If you can pull off this 'refit' of this play, I will give you the contact information I have for a few production friends in New York." Kate smiled but then looked at Alan. This did not lose the attention of Mrs. Latham. Neither did she miss the tightening of the grasp Alan had on Kate's hand. She stood and looked directly at her nephew. "Alan Dear, it would probably be a good thing for you to relocate also, as a proxy for our family. As I have repeatedly said, the Latham's have a reputation."

Kate jumped up and gave Mrs. Latham a hug. The older woman stood stiff and let Kate sit back down after feeling the disappointing return. Mrs. Latham turned to the door. "Kate Dear, a lot relies on you showing at least the smallest of promise. We Latham's have a reputation, but we also have a MEMORY. It would not be wise for us to cross paths in similar circumstances as these again, very nice scotch Alan." Mrs. Latham then went to the door and let herself out.

* * *

Leonard was wandering through the mall just to clear his head. He had tried to go to the University but decided that when he couldn't get his laser aligned correctly he had better not fool with any equipment that could actually do bodily harm to an unsuspecting passerby. He considered going for a walk outside but decided without company to talk to, that was kind of lame and over exposure to the sun should not be taken lightly. Hence, the Mall. He wouldn't look out of place, there were people walking every which way in groups or by themselves, and if he wanted something to eat or drink, he could just go to the food court. Generally, he hated shopping. He never really did much shopping at all. Sheldon always had his destinations for purchasing things carefully planned out. And they were usually targeted stores that you would go into and out of quickly. You could buy most things you needed on line anyway. The only time he could remember spending any length of time at the mall was when he was in High School and Penny would drag him with her so they could do something outside of the house together that wasn't just going to the comic book store. Leonard smiled as he remembered sitting what seemed like forever watching Penny try on absolutely every shoe, boot or sandal that was in the shoe section. Wandering about in the mall really was sort of calming, he didn't have any expectations and he was getting some exercise that was more than playing with the interactive video games at home. Leonard actually thought of buying some cat toys just to have a little fun with Sheldon, but opted to just pass by a few more stores window shopping.

* * *

Penny had gone down to the lobby of her apartment building to get her mail. It was one of those days where she had let the laundry pile up and there wasn't really much left for her to wear that was completely clean. She had distinctly remembered sniffing the shirt she was currently wearing a few days ago before deciding it was good enough and tossing it on top of her dresser. It was basically oversized and had a Crab Shack advertisement on it. It was a mystery to her when she picked it up, but there were any number of drunken mornings she had not remembered all that happened the night before. She also had on a pair of old sweat pants and a pair of flip flops that had certainly seen a better day. Her hair was piled up on top of her head in about the messiest bun you could imaging, and it wasn't because she had just dragged herself out of bed, exhausted from a full night of sex with whoever it was that she hooked up with the night before. NO! it was because she had no job and she didn't really care who saw her like this.

Just as Penny was about to go back to her apartment, Gilda came through the door. "Hey, now THERE'S a fashion statement if I ever saw one. "

Penny turned and looked down at herself. She waved a hand dismissively in the air. "Eh, who's gonna care what I look like anyway."

Gilda smiled. "Well If Sheldon see's you I'm sure he will make some type of remark or another. I suppose if you throw on a pair of sneakers you could tell him you took up jogging or something."

Penny gasped. "SHELDON is coming?"

Gilda nodded. "I guess so, he said something about wanting to confront Amy about her challenging his math. And considering that once Sheldon gets something like that in his head, he obsesses over it to the point you will literally do ANYTHING to shut him up…"

Penny grabbed Gilda's shoulder, " Is LEONARD bringing him?"

Gilda frowned in confusion. "I suppose so, Sheldon doesn't drive, and Leonard does cater to him when he needs to go somewhere."

Penny turned to the elevator and pounded the button to open the door. "DAMMIT… DAMMIT… DAMMIT!"


	64. Chapter 64

**When one door closes...**

 **Two of the stars of The Big Bang Theory - Penny and Leonard - who belong to Lorre and Prady and all the other powers that be, but certainly not to me, see a chapter in their lives closing. The question remains as to what to do now? There are always so many options... so many doors to choose from.  
**

Gilda laughed as Penny looked mortified. "Too late, they're coming. Leonard just parked the car."

Penny looked to the side. She could try to make it up the stairs – NO he would still have to get to her apartment and they would get there first, she probably couldn't out run the elevator. She could try to run out the front of the building – NO… that won't work, they would see her. Penny decided to stand behind a tall plant in the lobby.

Gilda was getting more amused by the second. "Yeah… there's no chance of them seeing you there."

Penny looked down at herself, not believing she even owned clothes that looked so horrid and then turned and tried to make it around the corner to the stairs down to the laundry room. Unfortunately, as she pivoted, she caught one of her flip flops under the other and snapped the strap as she stepped forward. She caught herself from falling flat on her face on a table with pamphlets on it and was now standing in only one flip flop.

Gilda broke out laughing. "Much better…"

Penny looked like she was going to cry. Suddenly from behind, she heard Leonard's familiar voice. "Penny?"

Penny turned and saw Leonard standing with a smile on his face. That was all she could take. Tears welled up in her eyes as she flopped down into one of a pair of chairs in the lobby.

Leonard saw the devastation in her eyes and sat down next to her in the other chair.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "What on earth is going on here?"

Gilda took Sheldon by the arm as the elevator opened. "C'mon Sheldon, let's go talk to Amy. Those two probably want to be left alone anyway." The elevator door closed as Sheldon and Gilda entered, leaving a crying Penny sitting in a chair with a slightly amused Leonard next to her.

Leonard looked over at Penny and saw that she had one bare foot and was wearing a very eclectic collection of clothes. "Before we move, I need to see if there is a watering trough anywhere in the immediate vicinity"

Penny looked up and laughed through her tears remembering back to when Leonard first got his driving license and the sight of him falling face first into the watering trough outside the barn as he tried to get away from Denise. Penny leaned against Leonard's shoulder. "Why does this always happen to me".

Leonard smiled. "I would hope that you only keep these special moments for me. Otherwise, how could you possibly have made it this far in life and how could you have been so popular in High School. Those kids were brutal."

Penny giggled. "No one was supposed to see me like this. The only thing worse would be if I had makeup on." Penny suddenly realized that she had no makeup on. Her eyes shot open. "OH… GOD!" She then pulled her shirt up by the bottom and wiped her eyes.

Leonard smiled, seeing Penny's puffy red eyes, with random strands of hair falling every which way."Yeah… that's MUCH better, beautiful as ever."

Penny sighed and stood up with one bare foot, holding the broken flip flop in her hand. She reached up and pulled the messy bun loose and tried to make herself at least a little more presentable. Finally she huffed. "What's the point!"

Leonard just looked at Penny and thought how vulnerable she looked right now. "It's not that bad, why don't we go for a walk."

Penny held up her broken sandal and looked down at herself, waving her arms. "I can't go out like THIS!" The words were far more desperate than angry, her voice cracking as she looked up at Leonard.

Leonard reached into his bag. "Well, I didn't know if I was going to see you today or not but this might be appropriate. I was in the mall…"

Penny's head snapped back. "YOU were in a MALL?"

Leonard shrugged. "I had a lot on my mind and wanted to unwind and think". He waved his free hand. "I know… I know… it wasn't my first choice, but it worked out in the end. I saw these and I thought immediately of you and I picked them up. I don't really know your size, but they seem to cover a range… so… anyway, here." Leonard pulled out a pair of flip flops held together by a string. They were pink and the side straps were covered with sparkly pink and silver sequins.

Penny gasped at them. "Oh my god." She looked up at Leonard and back down to the sandals in his hand. "They look just like the ones I had as a little girl".

Leonard smiled. "Like the ones you used to wear when you would go on the swings. I saw them and immediately thought of you and… and well… I needed to buy them and give them a proper home."

Penny smiled and sat on one of the chairs and held out her bare foot. "You remember all the way back then?"

Leonard bent down on one knee and placed a flip flop on Penny's foot. "I remember a lot of things from way back then. Those were some of the best times of my life". He then reached for Penny's other foot and took off the old shoe and replaced it with the sparkling new one. "There… just like I remember them".

Penny blushed and smiled, then stood. She twisted her hips and looked down at her new sandals as she did. She then looked up at Leonard and smiled widely. "They're PERFECT!" She pulled Leonard into a hug. "But I still can't go out like this. Come upstairs, I'll bet I have SOMETHING better to put on to go for a walk in." Penny pulled Leonard by the arm and pushed the elevator button. When the door opened, Leonard followed Penny into the elevator and then into her apartment when they got to her floor.

Penny turned to Leonard. "Have a seat on the couch, make yourself comfortable, I'll be just a second". Penny suddenly stopped and turned. "Oh god, I'm so stupid. Do you want a drink or something? There's wine, or water in the fridge." Penny then practically ran into the kitchen.

Leonard held up a hand. "Penny… Penny… I'm fine… maybe we can find something on our walk. I'm good for now, really".

Penny smiled and sighed. "Okay… good. I'll be just a sec." Penny then turned and went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Leonard stood and looked around the apartment. He had not known Penny for a long time but was not surprised at the décor. Penny had outfitted her apartment with brightly colored furniture with quite a few nick-knacks strewn about and artwork hanging on all the walls and photos on the refrigerator. It all looked about as he would have guessed. It showed off her perky optimistic devil may care personality.

* * *

Penny leaned back on the closed door to her bedroom and took a deep breath. She shook her head and went to her dresser dropping her sweats and stepping out of them. She then pulled the old t-shirt over her head and caught the image of herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing nothing but a pair of regular cotton panties, her hair all over. Suddenly Penny felt self-conscious and covered her breasts with her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Penny pulled open the top drawer of her dresser and quickly pulled out a pair of silky panties and put them on along with the matching bra. She still preferred to go bra-less, but she couldn't always pull off that look, and now probably wasn't the best time for "the girls" to be right out there front and center. Next came an exercise in grabbing and sorting through assorted tops and shorts. She needed something that would go perfectly with her new footwear. She stopped for a second and thought, " _this is the first time EVER that I put together an outfit starting with the SHOES_!" Not finding anything that was really clean or what she wanted, Penny flipped through her closet. She settled for a light dress that gathered just under her breasts and had slightly poofy very short sleeves with ties. It showed off her breasts but not too much and was pink and blue with a colorful print of trees and flowers from her hips down and was just about perfect just above mid-thigh. It would go perfect with the flip flops. Before she put on the dress, Penny went into the bathroom and put on some makeup. Not too much like she would for a night out, just enough to cover any imperfections and adding a bit of color. She then combed her hair and pinned it back with a few bobby pins letting it fall down her shoulders but keeping it away from her face and neck. The final touch was some pink lipstick and slipping her feet back into her new flip flops. Looking at herself in the mirror, Penny was pleased at how she came out.

* * *

Leonard was just glancing at some of the pictures on Penny's refrigerator when Penny stepped back into the room. All he could do was stare at her for what seemed like hours but was not long at all. Involuntarily, his open jaw came back to life and the only thing that came to mind was, "WOW!" Leonard quickly realized what he had said when Penny blushed. "I mean… you look… that's a really nice… Ummm…" He then looked back at the refrigerator. "Is this a picture of Buttercup?"

Penny smoothed down her dress and stepped closer, trying to breathe a little more normal. She knew by Leonard's reaction she had picked out the perfect outfit. "Yeah… she's getting a little older, I haven't been out to Omaha in a while but Dad says she's doing okay. Mom takes her for a ride often enough."

Leonard smiled. "Your Parents look good."

Penny rubbed the picture of her parents. "Just older… I really should visit more. I miss them… and Denise."

Leonard saw a look of disappointment creep onto Penny's face. "Are Frank and Denise still together?"

Penny turned to look at Leonard and got her smile back. "Yeah… she shot him in the leg though". Penny saw the look of astonishment in Leonard's eyes. "Everything was okay… They were drunk… so…"

Leonard breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's go for that walk why don't we?"

Penny smiled. "Sure there's a nice park nearby. I think they're having a little fair or something today". Penny and Leonard went out of the apartment building and to the park which was only a few blocks away.

* * *

The walk over was quiet with both of them thinking hard about what to say to each other. Every once in a while, their eyes would meet and they would smile at each other. Penny hadn't felt this awkward around a guy in years. Penny was right. There was a small fair and a pretty nice crowd considering it was a warm sunny day with a breeze. Penny sat to have some tiny pink daises painted on her cheek as Leonard stood and watched. Next, they found an ice cream stand that served soft serve chocolate and raspberry sorbet they each took their dish of cool soothing dessert and sat on a bench overlooking a field where children were playing.

Penny spoke first. "I'm sorry about the play… I saw the review. I have to say, I'm a little surprised that you're not with Kate. She must be stronger than I give her credit for. It was pretty bad and this was her first review. I was locked in my room for two days with a gallon of Rocky Road for my first bad review."

Leonard scuffed the ground. "Yeah well… I suppose she is probably feeling bad, but it's not really up to me any longer to see that she makes it through something like that."

Penny stopped eating and looked at Leonard as he didn't even try to lift his head. "Alan?"

Leonard just nodded and took a scoop of his dessert.

Penny leaned into her friend. "I am SO sorry".

Leonard got off the bench and tossed his dessert dish in a trash can. Penny followed quickly as Leonard started to walk away.

Penny caught up to Leonard. "Sweetie… are you okay?"

Leonard just shrugged. "I will be".

Penny put her arm through Leonard's and leaned into him as they walked along in the park. "You're damn right you will be. You deserve so much more than someone like her".

Leonard stopped and turned to Penny. "I don't think you really know Kate well enough to say that."

Penny took Leonard's other hand. "Oh, Leonard… I SO do know her. Well maybe not her personally, but I know someone just like her. Someone who would do just about anything to get what she wants. Someone who knows she is or was... and at least THOUGHT she was better than just about anyone else. Someone who has had things laid at her feet by other people that want to be like her. Someone who could flick her hair and blink her eyes and get any guy she wanted. Someone who could just as easily throw that same guy away and pick up another just because she could and no other reason. Someone that would throw away the best thing that ever happened to her… the best PERSON that could ever happen to her." Penny was now looking at the ground. Looking away from Leonard. Hearing her words and being ashamed of every one of them.

Leonard tried to look at Penny but she turned away. "Penny, that's not who Kate is. Not ALL of it…"

Penny now looked up with moist eyes. "Don't you see, we ALL do it… all of us snooty above all the rest popular bitches!... I don't know why… maybe not on purpose." She looked at Leonard, she so wanted to say more. He looked hurt. "Leonard you're better than her. You're better than all this. You deserve so much more. We didn't realize just how good you are, so kind, and caring, always putting yourself behind, always wanting to please her… or me… I'm so sorry… I never meant to hurt you."

Leonard frowned. "Penny, it was Kate".

An actual tear went down the side of Penny's face. "Don't you see? It's me Leonard… ME!... I'm just like her. I used guys just like she used you… sure I was used too… but then it was MY choice. Sometimes it's hard to tell it apart. Why you're with someone… Once, I was seeing some guy JUST so I wasn't alone on New Year's Eve… How pathetic is that? Then someone comes along… someone that actually likes you, someone that cares… and you throw him away too".

Leonard turned Penny toward him. He grabbed her by the upper arms and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it never went passed lip on lip. But at the same time, it wasn't a plain chaste kiss. There was feeling behind it. He needed Penny to know there was more to their friendship. He needed to stop Penny from going down a path that seemed to be dark. He needed to stop her from thinking bad thoughts about herself. She was not like Kate she had never been like Kate. Kate was broken. That was not up for debate. But Kate never put much into a relationship. At least she never put much into the relationship she had with him. Penny could never be like that.

Leonard pulled back from the kiss and looked into Penny's eyes. Penny put both hands on his chest open palmed. She was speechless. Looking back into his eyes. Looking deep into those beautiful brown orbs. Trying to find a meaning. Finally taking a breath she probably sorely needed, Penny spoke first. "Leonard, what was that?"

Leonard shrugged. "I wanted you to know it was okay. That I was going to be okay. Sure breaking up with Kate is hard, we've been together for a while, we've had our differences, but it's not all her fault. Sometimes in a relationship you get comfortable, accepting. Sometimes you just get complaisant".

Penny frowned. "Leonard you are NOT smug."

Leonard half smiled. "Being smug is being complacent, c e n t. I meant complaisant, t… it means being compliant, willing to please the other person. Kate and I were in a rut. Maybe being so close to Sheldon, neither of us saw it, or we really didn't care. Everything was always so structured. Always the same, on a schedule. We were polite and we never really worked at the relationship. Not for a while anyway."

Penny looked into Leonard's face, it looked sad. "That's so sad."

Leonard held up his head. "Maybe for a while, but let's not dwell on that. And you have nothing to apologize for. You certainly did not hurt me. We were kids. We just grew apart. The details are not important. You wouldn't be a successful actress...

Penny rolled her eyes. "Working actress… and you wouldn't be a hot shot sciency guy"

Leonard giggled. "Physicist. So what do you want to do on this sunny warm day?"

Penny saw a group of small children playing with a ball. She smiled. "I want to go walking in the park with my best friend feeling the grass between my toes. Penny stepped out of her new pink sparkly flip flops and walked along. The kids kicked the ball in their direction and ran after it until they saw it come to a stop by Penny and Leonard. Penny smiled widely and handed her sandals to Leonard and rand up to the ball and kicked it back to the kids that immediately laughed and chased it down. Penny ran with the children and kicked the ball with them, her golden hair flying every which way running in her bare feet just like Leonard remembered her when they were kids. The look on Penny's face was precious. Leonard didn't think he had seen someone look so happy in quite a while. He stood and watched the group play until the children were called away and Penny came back.

Penny sighed and took a deep breath as she came up to Leonard. She took her sandals and dropped them on the ground and slipped her feet into them. "That was fun. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

They found a small café that over looked the park and sat in a corner booth across from one another. They ordered soup and sandwiches with iced tea. Penny fiddled with the wrapper to her straw when the drinks were brought. "I really am sorry for you and Kate breaking up Leonard. It can be hard ,it's never really easy."

Leonard sat back. "I suppose it is. Normally it is. But this time… it seems different. Maybe because you are here."

Penny was a little surprised by the comment, not that she hadn't had thoughts of Leonard… and she really did think Kate was so very wrong for him. But she also knew he might not be in the right frame of mind for something between them right now. And the rebound prospect hit her like a ton of bricks. She had fallen too quickly for guys before after breaking up with someone and it never worked out. Most times they never talked again. That was something she didn't want to happen to her and Leonard. Penny smiled. "I will always be here for you Leonard. We were best friends and I would like to be that again. No matter if I am across town, across the hall or in New York".

Leonard frowned. "New York?"

Penny shrugged. "I auditioned for a pilot for a sitcom… its set in New York and the production people are from New York. It wasn't so bad, I knew the casting director, she's from out here, but I couldn't actually read the others. But I haven't been called back… so…"

Leonard reached for Penny's hand. The thought of Penny moving to New York was a little bit of a shock. They had just reconnected and now she might move away? He wasn't necessarily looking for something big with her, he kind of sucked at the relationship scene, but still, all the way in New York? "I'm sorry about the play and losing the part. But something will come up and you won't have to worry about New York."

Penny giggled. "Like I have so many offers. Aside from a few commercials here and there, and the occasional modeling shoot, that stinker of a play was pretty much my bread and butter. My agent is looking into some things, but I really have to pick something up."

Leonard looked worried. "I'm sure everything will work out."

Penny sighed. "I have some money saved, but I might have to look into moving to a cheaper apartment or getting a roommate again".

Leonard sat back. "I'm sure the guy that lives with Sheldon might be available".

Penny didn't know if Leonard was serious or not. All sorts of thoughts were going through her head. Bells and whistles too. She had to do something. Then she got an idea. Penny softened her voice and placed a hand on Leonard's arm. She smiled sweetly and spoke with a slightly sultry tone. "Oh, I don't know Leonard, if you moved in? I might not be able to keep my hands off you!"

Leonard visibly gulped. "Really?" Leonard couldn't tell if Penny was serious. Could she be? Could she… could THEY actually be talking about moving in together?

Penny sat back and laughed. "You're right, who wouldn't hire and actress that good!" Penny could see that Leonard relaxed a little and actually laughed. She was happy that the tension that was building was now broken. Leonard seemed better and more comfortable. But she still didn't know if he was serious and she wasn't really sure if she would mind if he was.

Penny smiled. "How's your family? Your DAD, Uncle Floyd? Even your mother."

Leonard half smiled. "Mother and Father divorced. It really wasn't a surprise to any of us. Mother says he cheated on her with a waitress."

Penny didn't really know what to say. "That's too bad".

Leonard shook his head. "I don't know, it's probably for the best. They were never together much anyway. He's all over on one Dig or another and Mother is… well, MOTHER. She publishes as much as she can and doesn't really keep in touch much. She has a peculiar relationship with Sheldon though. They have monthly Skype sessions. There's an agenda and everything, very formal".

Penny lifted her eyebrows. "Somehow that doesn't seem odd at all, and I don't even really know your roommate all that well. He just sounds like such a wackadoodle. What about Uncle Floyd?"

Leonard looked down and fiddled with his hands. "Uncle Floyd died a few years back."

Penny reached for Leonard's hand. "Leonard, that's awful, I am so sorry".

Leonard looked up. "I really miss him. He was part of some of the best memories I had as a kid. He always asked me if I knew how you were doing. He really liked you".

Penny smiled. "He was a good man Leonard, you were lucky to have him in your life and the same goes for him".

Leonard smiled. "How about your folks?"

Penny smiled. "Like I said, Denise is still at the Diner, still with Frank and Benny is getting so big. Mom and Dad are just older, still at the farm, still milkin cows. Dad's mellowed a bit. There aren't any boyfriends around for him to shoot since I moved away. He was real worried about me and Kurt. He kept asking about you. 'How's Leonard, have you seen Leonard, have you gotten back together with Leonard?'"

Leonard laughed. "What about the horses?"

Penny sat up and smiled. "Buttercup's still there, getting older though. I haven't been home to ride her in a while. Maybe if things don't pick up. I can only take Gilda and Amy for so long, although free WiFi and food works out pretty well."

The rest of their lunch was filled with light talk and laughter about little things they remembered from when they were younger or things that were going on now.

* * *

The breeze picked up at one point on their walk back to the apartment and Penny's dress flew up. It was pretty short so it didn't take long before Leonard, and everyone else in the immediate area got a perfect look at Penny's silky pink high cut panties that showed off her legs, flat belly and perfect hips and behind. Penny screeched and grabbed for her dress pulling it down and grabbing the hem and gathering it in one hand. She quickly looked around seeing other people looking away and she buried her head in Leonard's chest. "I am so embarrassed!"

Leonard held Penny. "Hey, and there weren't even any monkey bars". He could feel Penny laugh into his chest. "Look at it this way, it worked for Marilyn Monroe… who knows if there were movie people around or not?"

Penny picked up her head. "Cute Leonard…" They walked back to the apartment Penny had one hand full of dress holding it tightly to herself, and the other hand woven through Leonard's arm.

They got up to Penny's apartment and stood outside the door. Leonard looked at Penny. He had been thinking about their day and all the memories of when they were young. "So, do you want to go out again?"

Penny wasn't sure what he meant. Go out for what? Another afternoon? A DATE? Go out like GOING OUT? It was all too soon. "Gee Leonard do you think that is really a good idea?"

Leonard cocked his head not really understanding what Penny was saying. What did she mean?

The door across the hall opened and Sheldon stepped out. "There you are… Leonard… take me HOME!" Sheldon then closed the door behind him and stepped to the elevator.

Leonard looked over to his roommate. "Sheldon, I'm…"

Sheldon stepped into the elevator as the doors opened. "HOME Leonard…"

Leonard looked between Penny and Sheldon clearly confused on what to do. Penny smiled and leaned over and gave Leonard a peck on the cheek. "Bye Leonard… it was fun… thanks for the shoes". Penny then went into her apartment and closed the door.

Leonard blinked his eyes a few times and his jaw seemed to just go up and down before he took a deep breath and sighed. He then stepped into the elevator with his roommate and they made their way back to his car.


	65. Chapter 65

**Getting to know you... again...**

 **Penny and Leonard, who I do not own, need to see if there is anything left for them to build on.**

Leonard sat at the empty lunch table waiting for his friends to show up. He had a hard time concentrating on his work this morning. Actually, he had had a hard time concentrating on anything at all since he had left Gilda and Penny's apartment building the day before because of a particularly distraught roommate needing to leave the building in such a hurry. He didn't get a chance to clarify his last words with Penny. What did she mean by asking him if he thought it would be a good idea if they went out again? The thoughts about what seemed like an awkward situation kept him up for a good portion of the night. It was only sheer exhaustion that finally claimed him and allowed him to get some needed sleep, only to be awakened by Sheldon when his own entire morning routine was complete. Sheldon took absolutely no thought of consideration toward Leonard, not waking him until it was just before time to actually leave for work. There was barely enough time for Leonard to PEE!

Leonard rustled quickly through his dresser and grabbed some clean underwear and a clean t-shirt, stuffed them into a tote bag and drove off to the University to be left to take his morning shower in the De-Con shower in the radiation lab. He then got some coffee and a protein bar, took them back to his lab and managed to set up some very unsuccessful experiments. That led to the present situation where he was sitting at the lunch table pushing his salad around with his fork.

Leonard was brought out of his thoughts by Howard. "Leonard, if you abuse that tomato much more you are going to be brought up on harassment charges." Howard smiled and then changed quickly to a concerned frown. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks. What's up?"

Leonard sighed. "I was up all night trying to figure out what Penny meant."

Raj had sat down right after Howard. "Dude, she's MINE!... Back off!... You have Kate".

Leonard rolled his eyes. "First, I do not have Kate. We broke up. And second, Penny is not yours."

Howard asked. "Is she yours?"

Leonard was getting short. "She's nobody's okay? She's hers. I mean she's whoever's she wants to be. Not that she belongs to anybody. She's a grown woman and can see whoever she wants."

Howard smiled. "If she kept you up last night, and she wasn't even there, what would it be like if you were actually in the same room?"

Raj huffed. "He cannot be in the same room with her, she's mine!"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "You can't even talk to her without drinking, and when you drink you're an ass. And I HAVE been in the same room with her… ALL NIGHT… in the SAME BED!"

Howard rubbed his hands. "Do tell!"

Leonard just shook his head. "The point is, I couldn't sleep because we just had a really nice afternoon. We sort of settled a lot of things. From way back when we were in High School and when we got back to her apartment, I asked Penny if she wanted to go out again."

Raj jumped in. "What did she say Dude?"

Howard held up his hand. "Raj, let the man talk."

Leonard looked down at his lunch. "She wanted to know if I thought that was really a good idea? Then Sheldon came out of Gilda's apartment and insisted we go home."

Raj pointed. "See? She rejected you! She's mine".

Leonard looked up. "Again, you can't talk to her. And she didn't reject me, when Sheldon butted in, before I could get her to tell me what she meant by that, Penny gave me a kiss on the cheek".

Howard ignored Raj and looked at Leonard. "Buddy, the only thing you can do is ask her for real, with your crazy assed roommate nowhere in the vicinity".

Leonard sighed. "How am I going to do that?"

Howard shrugged. "You've known her for years, there must be something that you know about her."

Leonard looked at his friend. "I suppose".

* * *

Penny was animatedly walking around her coffee table, hands going from her hips to flailing in the air. Gilda had to move her legs out of the way every time she completed the circuit. "What did Leonard MEAN by that? Do I want to go out again? I don't even know if I WANT to get involved again."

Amy came over with a bottle of wine. "Again?"

Penny flopped onto the couch. "We sorta went out in High School. I've known Leonard since grade school, but we actually went out until he le… until his bitch of a mother took him away."

Amy was curious. "How far did it go?"

Penny breathed in. "We slept together once."

Gilda almost choked on her wine. "You slept with Leonard? In the same BED?"

Penny smiled, thinking back to their younger days. "Yes in the same bed! We slept together, but we didn't SLEEP together".

Both Gilda and Amy practically yelled. "WHAT?"

Penny sat up a bit. "Leonard was the perfect gentleman. He let me stay over at his house when I was mad at my Dad, and he let me stay in his bed. He held me all night, but he stayed on top of the covers when I was under them. It was the night before my sister got married."

Gilda sighed. "So nothing happened…"

Amy held up a finger. "Not necessarily, they still may have reached some level of pair bonding. There are many mating rituals where the male and female fail at first to reach coital climax".

Penny scrunched her nose. "There was no coital anything. Leonard was a perfect gentleman".

Gilda sipped her wine. "Did you WANT there to be coital…"

Penny waved both hands. "Stop saying COITAL!"

Amy thought. "Well then, did you ever consider 'getting busy' as they say?"

Penny thought. "Every fourteen year old girl..."

Amy and Gilda once more were in a unified state of amazement. "FOURTEEN?!"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Yes, fourteen, anyway, EVERY fourteen year old girl thinks about 'getting busy'… but with Leonard? I don't know… he was special… and cute, and kind. I suppose, maybe".

Amy prodded. "You say he WAS special and cute and kind, what about now?"

Penny sighed. "Obviously he's still cute, actually REALLY more than just cute, with that hair and those eyes."

Gilda clapped her hands. "FOCUS Penny, focus".

Penny practically jumped. "Right, well he's still kind, and sweet, he did leave me those Pop Tarts, and he always will be special to me, we're best friends or at least we were. And I can't deny that I have thought about him 'THAT' way, but I don't know. What if something goes wrong again? It could ruin our friendship, maybe forever this time?"

Gilda sat up. "Well you better figure that out pretty quick, cause he doesn't have Kate anymore and if he's asking girls out, there are a few at work that would jump at the chance."

Penny looked horrified. "Really?"

Gilda nodded. "You bet. Leslie Winkle, Mandy Chow. Hell, I tried it once, who knows?"

Penny snapped. "You have Sheldon!"

Amy was surprised "You have Sheldon?"

Gilda looked at her roommate. "So what if I do?"

Amy shrugged. "I just never picked up that kind of, for lack of a better term, VIBE from talking with Sheldon."

Gilda frowned back. "All you two ever talk about is his stupid new element that doesn't even exist. How the HELL do you even pick up on any vibes?"

Amy shrugged. "We talk. We even made up a new thought game, counter factuals."

Gilda was appalled. "God, is he still stuck on that stupid game? it makes absolutely NO sense, and WHEN exactly do you talk to him?"

Amy smiled. "When you get bored and run over to Penny's. Presumably to drink and complain about Sheldon".

Penny raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "You DO do that". Gilda just slumped her head.

* * *

Leonard was reading an article from work on the end of the couch when Sheldon came out of his room and down the hall. "Leonard, we need to go over to Gilda's apartment. I have the reference that Amy is questioning."

Leonard looked up and quickly had a thought. "Fine, but first I have to stop across the street and get some gas and something from the Quicky Mart."

It didn't take long for Leonard to find the things he was looking for. He had thought long and hard about what Howard had said about how much he knew about Penny over the years and a smile crossed his face as he paid for the things he had pulled off the shelf.

* * *

Leonard and Gilda sat in the living room and watched as Sheldon was quite animated in his conversation with Amy. "Here is the reference material that you are disputing. You can see for yourself that there are NO errors." Sheldon practically shoved the book at Amy.

* * *

Penny came out of her apartment dressed in running shorts and a sports bra covered with a loose tank top. She almost tripped over what was sitting outside her door. She looked down and saw a packet of Pop Tarts and a Wild Berry Juice box. Picking them up, Penny smiled and put them in her fanny pack and went down the stairs for her jog in the park.

* * *

Amy looked at the chart that Sheldon had shown her. "Yes, well this is fine. You are absolutely right, there is nothing wrong with the reference."

Sheldon felt vindicated. "AH-HA! so there is nothing wrong with the math, the element DOES exist and the only problem is the fact that GILDA" Sheldon turned and glared at Amy's roommate. "Has performed sub-standard work. Once again proving that these Experimental Bench Monkeys we Theoretical Physicists rely on are NOT necessary." Gilda buried her face in her hands as Leonard patted her on the back for comfort.

* * *

Penny ended her run and sat on a bench catching her breath and wondering if she should go for her customary bear-claw. She then remembered what she found outside her door had remembered putting them in her fanny pack. She pulled out the juice box and quickly stabbed the box with the straw and took a sip. She smiled at the taste. Leonard never really liked Wild Berry even though it was her favorite, he always preferred Cherry. Penny usually settled for fruit punch which they both liked. Penny then reached in and took out the Pop Tarts. They were Strawberry, also her favorite. Penny sat back and broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth. Obviously Leonard was the culprit. Who else would leave something like this outside her door. It wasn't like she broadcast her preferences for this stuff to her girlfriends, and she surely wouldn't open the cupboard and pull these out the morning after a night of sex with whoever she picked up at the club the night before. And Leonard was the ONE person that knew her favorite flavors. It HAD to be him. Penny sat back and enjoyed her snack smiling the whole time thinking of Leonard when they were so young. She must have been the sight to anyone who saw her practically breaking out in laughter as she remembered those days so long ago.

* * *

Amy held up her hand. "However!" Sheldon stopped mid sentence into his berating of the entire field of Experimental and Applied Physics. "The reference is correct. It is your PAPER that is wrong."

Sheldon crossed his arms. "Preposterous!"

Amy shrugged as she flipped through Sheldon's paper and stopped on his mathematics. "It's all right here, You used the wrong units. Your math and the reference units are off by a factor of one thousand."

Sheldon ripped the paper from Amy's hands and held it up along with the reference chart. "Oh, MY!"

Leonard and Gilda sat back on the couch and smiled. Leonard held up a fist. "Bench Monkeys one... Sheldon Lee Cooper ZERO!" Gilda giggled back and fist pumped with her friend.

* * *

The next Monday, Leonard sat in the cafeteria with Raj and Howard. Howard had to know. "Not that I care all that much, but where is Sheldon. That schedule insisting weirdo is late for lunch."

Leonard smiled. "Sheldon is busy writing a retraction to his article on the new element. It seems he used bad math".

Raj almost choked. "Dude, you're kidding!"

Leonard sat back. "NO, really, Amy called him out. Right there in front of Gilda and me. It was incredible."

Raj asked. "What about the Chinese? They confirmed the element".

Leonard looked over. "They cheated".

Howard laughed. "That would have been worth real money to watch. Where's Gilda, I have to send flowers to Amy."

Leonard took a bite of his lunch. "She's starting a new project I think it's something with dark matter. She was going to look up that article from David Underhill".

Howard was surprised. "The MacArthur Grant guy?"

Leonard nodded. "The very same".

Raj smiled. "He's a very good looking man."

Howard looked over. "Yeah, Penny definitely would go for someone like you".

Leonard laughed. "You guys can come over for dinner tonight, we're having Pizza. You can ask Sheldon all about it. I asked Gilda to come and bring Amy."

Howard smiled. "I wouldn't miss this for anything. I'll ask Bernadette"

* * *

Gilda was looking through her mail when Penny came into the lobby. "Hey, haven't seen you around much."

Penny smiled. "Yeah, I've had a commercial shoot the last few days. They're with that hotel booking site. I have to work with this guy and he keeps flubbing the lines. He's supposed to be my Dad, but he's really way older. He's like eighty."

Gilda laughed. "Who is he?"

Penny opened her mail box. "Some guy that was on TV in the sixty's. In some space show. Bill someone. I think the show was Star Walk or something."

Gilda's eyes almost popped out of her head. "WILLIAM SHATNER?"

Penny looked up from her mail. "Yeah, that's him".

Gilda grabbed Penny's hand. "You HAVE to come to Leonard's place for dinner. He LOVES that guy. Sheldon will be SO jealous!"

Penny actually looked afraid. "OHHH- KAYYYY?"

It was early and they weren't expected to be at the guy's apartment until seven. Penny dropped off her mail and then went back down to her car. If she was going to go to Leonard's place, she wasn't going to go empty handed. She had left the commercial shoot a little early being done with her lines. She saw that the director was still speaking with Bill and she actually hoped that they hadn't wrapped shooting for the day. This was her chance to do something special for Leonard. Penny jumped in her car and sped off to the commercial shoot.

* * *

A knock came on the door as Sheldon sat in his spot very still and quiet. Leonard came down the hall and opened the door to see the smiling faces of Gilda and Amy. "C'mon in girls."

As Leonard was closing the door, Gilda held his arm. "No wait, Penny's coming, and boy, does she have something to tell you!".

Penny came to the top of the stairs. She came into the apartment and looked at Leonard. "When in Hell is that elevator getting FIXED?"

Leonard shrugged. "Any time now..."

Just behind Penny came Howard, Raj and Bernadette. "PIZZAS are here!"

Everyone sat down for a boisterous meal where Sheldon was quizzed on reference tables of many sources. Sheldon actually took the kidding and criticism in stride and explained that even though he was wrong this time, the basic principles were sound and there only needed to be a more robust effort to complete the task.

Penny was prodded to tell everyone of her current filming and when she did, Leonard, Raj, Howard and especially Sheldon were unbelievably jealous and all wanted to know if they could meet William Shatner. Penny wasn't immediately sure but said she would check. This round of commercials were complete, so she would have to see if there were going to be another set coming up.

Everyone settled into a conversation as Leonard went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. The evening was waning and Penny saw a chance to talk to Leonard away from the others. She walked up behind and surprised him. "Whachagettin there? Could I have one of those also?"

Leonard stood straight up. "Geez... make some noise why don't you?"

Penny smiled thinking back to that night Leonard let her sleep in his bed and when she snuck up behind him the next morning as he tried to make breakfast. "I'm sorry sweetie." She leaned nearer his ear and whispered, "Maybe we could be alone somewhere?"

Leonard handed Penny a bottle of water. "I suppose we could go up to the roof. It's pretty private up there." Penny grinned and followed Leonard out of the apartment after grabbing her purse and they both went up to the roof.

* * *

It was a nice evening with a clear sky. The sun was setting and it wasn't long before they were looking out on the streets of Pasadena. More lights from the cars on the ground that the stars in the sky influencing the night.

Penny looked up at the sky. "I cant see all the stars like there were in Nebraska. The ones you used to tell me about".

Leonard thought back in time. " Too much incidental illumination from the city lights." He looked over to see a questioning face on his friend. "I miss those times back then."

Penny sat down on the cover of some metal thing and Leonard did the same. Penny leaned against Leonard. "I miss them to. Thank you for the breakfast you left for me. I haven't had Pop Tarts in a long while."

Leonard smiled. "You figured out it was me huh? Actually, neither have I. I just knew I needed to get them. I didn't know if you would be home. I figured you would find them either way, coming in or going out."

Penny smiled. "Just like the flip flops? You just HAD to get them?"

Leonard turned to Penny. "It seemed like the right thing to do. I thought of you and asked myself what made you happy? You were always smiling when we ate those."

Penny giggled. "Silly! I was smiling cause I was with YOU. I brought those Pop Tarts because they were easy and we could be alone. Although I can't deny that I liked them. My Mom told me I would turn into one of those one day. Strawberry are the best. You remembered." Leonard actually blushed a little. Penny saw it and thought it was just too cute. "Hey, I got you something."

Leonard looked both excited and confused. "Really? What is it?"

Penny reached into her purse and pulled out a photograph. She handed it to Leonard.

Leonard took the picture and smiled. "WOW, I can hardly believe it." Leonard read what was written on the old promo photo of Captain James T. Kirk:

 _"Leonard - Boldly go where no man has gone before. William Shatner"_

Leonard looked up at Penny. "This is so great, Thank You." There was an awkward silence between them until Leonard pulled Penny into a hug.

Penny sighed and just seemed to melt into Leonard's grasp. They both stayed up on the roof talking about little things they remembered about being together when they were in Nebraska, all the way back to the very day Penny knocked Leonard over on that first day he came to her school. The night wore on and it started to get cool. When Leonard saw Penny shiver he put his arms around her and rubbed her bare arms. "Maybe we should go back downstairs." Penny agreed and they went back to the apartment.

* * *

It was late when they finally decided to go back down and they found everyone had left. Penny looked at Leonard. "My ride left me and the buses are done for the night."

Leonard nodded. "It sure looks that way. I guess I'll take you home."

Penny looked at her watch. "Leonard, it's late, I live clear on the other side of town and you have to go to work in the morning. I'm guessing pretty early. Could I just stay here tonight? I'll take a bus home in the morning"

Leonard thought just for a second. "That does make sense. And I really could use a bit more sleep than I got the other night." Penny tilted her head starting to look like she was going to ask a question. Leonard waved his hand. "Never mind, I'll get a pillow and blanket for the couch, you can have my bed."

Penny smiled. "Sweetie, we're still friends, we can both stay in your bed". She then grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the bedrooms. Before she reached for the first door knob, Leonard mouthed to her that that was Sheldon's room. Penny covered her mouth before she could giggle and went down to the other room and they entered closing the door behind them.

Once inside, they both stared at the bed not exactly knowing what to do. Penny turned to Leonard and asked. "Do you have a t-shirt or something I could wear?"

Leonard smiled and opened the drawer to his dresser with all his t-shirts. Penny looked in and then up at Leonard. "Are these the same ones?"

Leonard looked down at all his super hero t-shirts. "No, just the same theme."

Penny smiled and took a green t-shirt with a recycling symbol on it. "This will do. Turn around."

Leonard tried to do so but not as quickly as Penny had anticipated. Leonard saw her pull off her shirt and drop her pants before she put on his t-shirt. Leonard could plainly see that Penny had grown into a very beautiful woman with a beautiful and sexy figure, from her perfect bottom to her thin waist and what looked from the side, perfect breasts even though they were covered by a very sexy bra. Penny saw him just standing there. "Leonard!" She then managed to get out of her bra and discarded it off to the side, pulling it out of the sleeve of her t-shirt. Leonard's t-shirt was just long enough to cover her panties, leaving her legs clearly open for viewing.

Leonard was amazed how she pulled off that little trick and blushed a bright red realizing he was just staring at Penny in his t-shirt. "I am so sorry".

Penny shrugged. "It's okay." Penny was not a shy person and it didn't really bother her. She surely had shown off her 'goods' to enough other guys. But there was going to have to be some payback. She smiled. "Your turn, DROP em. I assume you aren't gonna sleep in your jeans." Leonard turned redder but complied. He turned around to take off his pants. Penny smiled at the sight of his cute little tushie in his shorts as he bent over slightly. Leonard sheepishly turned and stood before Penny in a t-shirt and cammo boxer shorts. Penny smiled. She could see that there was some definition to his chest and arms with his legs trailing down from his shorts. "Oooh, very nice!. That's better, now let's get some sleep."

Penny crawled under the covers and Leonard went to the other side of the bed and climbed on top of the covers. He reached behind him and pulled the blanket over himself, tucking the covers between himself and Penny just as he did on that first night. Penny smiled and pulled Leonard's arm around her before turning and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then turned back letting Leonard spoon her and took his hand and held it tight just under her breasts. Penny sighed deeply. "Good night Leonard".

Leonard took a deep breath smelling the green apple scent of Penny's shampoo. "Good night Penny".

 **A/N: Maybe an awkward walk back, but they are looking for something comfortable**


	66. Chapter 66

**Cutting ties**

 **Those characters of Penny and Leonard that so long ago were introduced to us by the genius of Lorre and Prady, those character that I can just play with in this fiction I have made for them, not owning them, are coming to grips with an emerging new reality.**

The next morning was much more controlled than their waking experience years ago. Penny had woken first and smiled as Leonard's arm was still around her waist. She made particular notice of the fact that his hand had not migrated to either her boobs or butt. Penny remembered Leonard falling off the bed back then and didn't want to risk him hurting himself this time. She had noticed that Leonard's alarm had not gone off and there was no noise out in the apartment so Sheldon must not have risen. She could see sunlight peeking through the curtain, so she knew it was morning. In little more than a whisper, Penny tried to wake the man pressed up against her. "Leonard!" No response. "Psst, Leonard?" Still no response. Penny decided that she needed to rustle him awake and shimmied her hips back and forth while pushing them back into Leonard. "Leonard!"

Fortunately or unfortunately for Leonard, this had an unintended but not utterly unexpected effect on the anatomy below his waist. Leonard's eyes popped open immediately as he could feel himself "waking up". He turned away and managed to do just what Penny had tried to prevent. Leonard fell off the bed and landed on the floor next to the bed with a thud.

Penny turned quickly over and gasped. "Leonard, are you okay?"

Leonard stood while grabbing his pillow to hold directly in front of him. "Fine! I'm fine."

Penny immediately noticed the placement of Leonard's pillow. "OH, ummm, o…okay… "

Leonard sat down on the bed making sure he didn't lose control of his pillow and positioned himself, up by and leaning against, the head board. "What time is it? I set my alarm for seven."

Penny could see that Leonard was not in the mind to be letting go of his pillow, so she grabbed for her own phone and saw the early time. "It's quarter of seven. GOD it's early!"

Leonard looked down at the beautiful woman in his bed. "I should probably get my shower. Sheldon will need to get ready for work and my schedule starts at seven."

Penny looked up at Leonard. "You have a schedule?"

Leonard thought about all the things Sheldon had influence over in his life. It actually was a good thing at the present time as thinking about Sheldon negated the effects of Penny's ass rubbing up against his crotch. "You have no idea. I'll just get my things. You go back to sleep." Leonard then proceeded to get his clothes together and made his way out of the bedroom and down into the bathroom.

Penny smiled as she watched Leonard's tushie leave the room. She lay in bed thinking how comfortable she was and she wasn't really all that tired even though the only time she could remember seeing this side of seven o'clock in the morning was because she hadn't actually been asleep yet because of the activities that kept her awake all night. Penny listened and could hear the shower start. The effect was predictable, the sound of running water making her want to pee. She now had a dilemma. Leonard was in the shower, naked, and she needed to use the toilet. With the smallest bit of deliberation, Penny got up and went down the hall to the bathroom. Fortunately, Leonard had not locked the door and she went in. As quietly as possible, Penny sat on the toilet and did her business, only bringing notice to her attendance in the bathroom when she flushed the toilet. Not really giving much thought to the outcome, Penny was completely taken by surprise when Leonard let out a yelp as the temperature of the shower quickly changed. Penny gasped now realizing what she had done."Sorry, sorry!"

Leonard jumped out of the way of the water and grabbed the shower curtain and stuck his head out. He thought he could see Penny standing by the toilet wearing nothing but his t-shirt, and presumably her underwear. "Penny? What?"

Penny turned and saw Lenard peering out from the shower. The realization of Leonard being naked in the shower, with nothing between them except the thin shower curtain that had some kind of chart on it that looked only vaguely familiar, went quickly through her mind. It also had had the effect of tightening her chest and making her nipples fairly prominent even wearing Leonard's t-shirt. This was a sight that would not have eluded Leonard's glances had he not needed glasses to bring the world into proper focus. Penny sighed as she saw Leonard squinting. "I'm so sorry Sweetie. I needed to use the bathroom. Could I wash my hands real quick?" Leonard agreed and Penny washed her hands quickly and returned to the bedroom.

Penny stood in Leonard's room and glanced around. She saw a robe on a hook on the back of the door and slipped it on and went out into the kitchen. If she was going to be up at this hour, the least she could do would be to make breakfast.

* * *

Sheldon had woken by his alarm at the appointed time and gathered his necessary items to take into the bathroom so he could perform his morning ablutions and shower. As Sheldon approached the bathroom, he heard some not so quiet conversation and giggling coming from the kitchen. Sheldon walked the short distance to see his roommate Leonard, appropriately attired for their trek to work, conversing with a Blonde woman wrapped in his robe. "What on earth is going on here?"

Leonard and Penny both turned and smiled. "Good morning Sheldon".

Penny continued. "I made French Toast! Would you like some?"

The look of horror on Sheldon's face must have been astounding. Penny immediately frowned and looked to Leonard. Leonard smiled and waved a calming hand. "Sheldon, you remember Penny?" Sheldon stood stark still. Leonard sighed. "Everyone left before Penny last night, so she stayed here and made breakfast for us as a thank you".

Sheldon did not change his demeanor. "Leonard you know very well that you are supposed to provide a twelve hour notification before you entertain someone of the opposite sexual orientation for your coital activities."

Penny looked horrified. "What's with the coital activities? Can't you people just say SEX?"

Leonard rolled his eyes at his roommate. "There were no coital activities".

Penny waved her hands. "STOP saying COITAL!"

Leonard nodded. "Sheldon, Penny made French Toast."

Sheldon huffed. "On OATMEAL day!" He then turned and stormed off to the bathroom.

Penny looked at Leonard. "This isn't over is it?"

Leonard sipped his coffee. "This is one of those 'tip of the iceberg' situations"

Penny shook her head and stabbed a piece of French Toast. "Whackadoodle!"

* * *

Sheldon was more than annoyed when he learned that Penny was going to drive the guys to work and keep Leonard's car for the day. She was more than willing to take the bus home, but Leonard insisted on the current situation that left Sheldon sitting in the back seat. Penny had hurriedly put her hair in a bun and put on her clothes from the night before. All except the t-shirt, It was quite a bit looser than her own shirt and was more comfortable. She told Leonard she would return it nice and clean while smiling widely over her shoulder.

Sheldon tried more than once to start one of his driving games on the way to Cal Tech, only to be drowned out by the chatter between Leonard and Penny. Exasperated as he was, he did not wait for Leonard to exit the car when they arrived at work, opting instead to walk quickly into the building completely ignoring Penny and neglecting to thank her for the ride.

Penny watched as Sheldon entered the building. "He's really something!"

Leonard shrugged. "He kinda grows on you after a while. You don't notice it so much, but other people tend to shun you and walk away." Penny nodded agreeing with Leonard's assessment and smiled. "Thanks for the night Leonard, It was nice and you were a perfect gentleman." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before she left him to go to work. "I'll pick you up at five?"

Leonard looked a bit nervous. "You better be here about ten minutes early. The traffic can get busy in a hurry and if you're late, Sheldon's schedule will be off."

Penny frowned. "Sure, sure. See ya later Sweetie".

* * *

Penny drove off and went back to her apartment getting out of Leonard's car and running into Gilda on her way to work.

Gilda stood still and stared with a wicked smile on her face. "Leonard's car? Leonard's t-shirt? And if I'm not mistaken, no bra! I'd say you had a VERY good night!"

Penny stuck her tongue out as she passed her neighbor. "Nothing happened, we just talked." Gilda laughed and the two girls went in opposite directions, Penny up to her apartment, and Gilda off to Cal Tech. Penny went almost immediately to the bathroom to take a shower. She shed her pants throwing them onto her bed and walked into the bathroom where the hamper was. She took off her panties and tossed them in and stood holding Leonard's t-shirt. She held it up to her nose and sniffed. Trying to get a hint of his cologne, but failing, Penny tossed the t-shirt in with her other laundry.

* * *

The next few weeks were much the same. Things were very comfortable between Penny and Leonard. They would talk often over the phone, especially if one of them had a bad day. They seemed to be taking up their old roles of being each other's confidant and best friend. The only exception was Penny made sure she drove her own car whenever she went over to Leonard's apartment for dinner. She didn't need to get stuck there again if everyone left, even if they were more comfortable around each other. The dinners in apartment 4A of North Los Robles Ave seemed to be an almost nightly event. Penny suspected that had something to do with Sheldon. Penny didn't care too much as it made more time for Penny and Leonard to be together. Penny always left Leonard's apartment wit a big smile and more often than not a peck on his cheek.

* * *

Time came for the Play to open up again and Penny found that she was a bit conflicted about the whole thing. Leonard knew when the opening was, being told by Howard who was told by Bernadette, who still kept in touch with Kate. Leonard had asked Penny if she wanted to come with him. It seemed that Leonard felt some kind of obligation toward Kate. Kate had put a huge effort into the play and followed Mrs. Latham's instructions to a "T"! The problem for Penny was, she didn't have any feeling for the play, the director, OR Kate. She almost felt hypocritical going. She didn't even know how she would react. If the play sucked, would she gloat to Kate's face? If the play was good, could Penny actually congratulate the person that stole the part out from under her?

It was a Friday night opening and Penny, Leonard, Howard and Bernadette found their seats along the side and toward the back of the theater. They were almost exactly where Leonard had sat when the play had originally opened. Gilda and Amy showed up too, invited by Kate. Leonard and Penny immediately noticed that the set design was much more as would be expected. It showed a somewhat rundown section of some inner city housing, laundry hanging from fire escapes, and steam seeming to rise from the ground. The characters came out and Penny followed along by mouthing almost every line. Leonard looked over and was simply amazed that Penny had not only memorized her lines, but all the lines for any scene she would have been in. Her timing was perfect. The whole experience struck Leonard as strange. Here he was, sitting in a theater, looking at the beautiful woman sitting next to him and hearing the sound of the words that should seemingly come out of her mouth, come from someplace far away down on stage. Leonard knew Penny did not really want to come, only agreeing to come when he asked her because he himself felt a little awkward. But, he could see the enthusiasm in her eyes as the play unfolded and he could almost feel the emotions she would have put into the role if only in pantomime.

Leonard could tell the audience was taken by the performance. There was nothing of the jibber jabbing going on between the audience as there was at the first opening and there was certainly no mass exodus of the viewers. When the play ended, there was a proper applause and a curtain call that made the cast so very appreciative. Bernadette was the first to speak. "Kate wanted us to come back stage after the performance. I think we should congratulate her."

* * *

As the group went to find their way down the stairs, Penny seemed to almost rush out of the theater. Leonard followed quickly and grabbed her elbow. "Penny, stop." Penny stopped but didn't turn, she just stood still. Leonard reached out and looked at his friend. She was crying. "Penny, what's wrong".

Penny sighed as she pulled a tissue from her purse. "Dammit Leonard, that should have been me. All those applause, the way the play staging was changed, just like it should have been all along. It should have been me."

Leonard smiled. "She did a good job though".

Penny leaned into Leonard. "She did okay, she screwed up here and there, and you could see that her placement on the stage wasn't real good. Stanley and Mitch looked like they were looking for something when they expected her to come into the scene. Kate was in the wrong spot. And she was a little stiff. She had that deer in the headlights look every once in a while. But, yeah, she did okay."

Leonard looked at Penny. "Does that bother you?"

Penny half smiled. "I guess not… maybe a little. It shows that she's serious about trying. She must have worked real hard, either that or I SUCK as a teacher. The coach she must have been working with did a good job with her. You probably should go back with the others."

Leonard smiled. "I think I'll just stay with you. I told you it would be awkward and I don't want Kate to feel funny. Let everyone else tell her how good she did. She probably doesn't want to see me anyway. And then there's always…"

Penny raised her eyebrows. "Alan… yeah, he would probably be there too. Boy, we're a pair aren't we? Whaddya say we just go get a coffee or something and then go back to my apartment and wait for Gilda and them?"

* * *

When they got back to Penny's apartment, Leonard sat on the couch as Penny went into her bedroom and put on some comfortable sweats. She came out into the living room carrying a box. "I want to show you something." Leonard looked up and smiled. Penny reached into the box and pulled out an old Nintendo game system.

Leonard was amazed. "OH WOW!… does it still work? Why do you even have it?"

Penny shrugged. "It just kinda followed me around. I brought it with me from Nebraska and I never threw it out."

Leonard picked up one of the games. "We used to play this game. You , me and Timmy… we would rotate out."

Penny giggled. "Rotate my ass! You two rotated! I just kept playing."

Leonard grabbed the box and went over to Penny's TV. "I think I can get this to work!"

Leonard spent the next half an hour getting the old system set up through Penny's new flat screen TV.

Penny hunkered down and started to play, killing Leonard at every chance. "I still got it!"

When she saw that he was fidgeting, she stopped and Leonard killed her character. "HA!, THERE!"

Penny smiled. "I'll let you have that one. But you look so uncomfortable."

Leonard looked down at himself. "Well, it's not like I have other clothes lying around."

Penny ran off to her bedroom and emerged with a pair of red sweat pants and the green recycle t-shirt she borrowed from him when she stayed at his apartment. "Here, put these on."

Leonard stood up and started for the bedroom. Penny spoke up. "Where are you going, put them on".

Leonard turned. "I was going to, I'll be right back"

Penny chided him. "Are you shy? I wont look."

Leonard furrowed his eyebrow. "I'm not shy… And there's nothing to see... well not NOTHNG..." He then looked at Penny smiling at him sticking her tongue out. He proceeded to drop his pants, pull off his tie and shed his shirt before getting into the provided attire. He stood in her red sweat pants and green t-shirt. "Happy now?"

Penny laughed. "VERY! Now prepare to get killed!"

Leonard smiled back. "These look like the sweatpants that I wore back when I fell into the pond." He immediately saw the look of horror cross Penny's face. "Hey, do you have any snacks and stuff?" Penny suddenly smiled and went into the kitchen and pulled out some chips and M&M's with water. They sat and played with the old gaming system for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Mrs. Latham came up from behind the group of friends congratulating Kate on her performance. "Well, Dear, that certainly was an improvement. But I would still stay away from the reviews. It would seem to me that the play will go on for the rest of the run and you hopefully will get better by gaining experience. I think I've seen enough improvement to fulfill my part of the bargain. I think it would benefit you to move to New York and continuing your schooling in the arts. Alan will have all the necessary details and contact information for a new acting coach. Well done dear, well done." With that last remark, Mrs. Latham bid farewell to the small group of friends.

Bernadette turned to Kate. "You're going to NEW YORK?"

Kate smiled. "Well, there's nothing holding me HERE! I quit my job at that shithole of a restaurant."

Bernadette frowned because she still worked there, even if it was only a couple of more months until she expected to get her PhD in Microbiology. "What about Leon…" Bernadette looked to see the horrified looks on Raj and Howard's faces. "I guess you're right, nothing is really keeping you here."

* * *

After playing a video game in that he was clearly outmatched by Penny, Leonard suggested that they watch a movie. The activity of playing their videogame seemed to make Penny happier and removed some of the disappointment of not performing in the play. Now, the quest was on to find a film they both wanted to watch. Penny didn't have an extensive array of DVD's, most of them either Sex in the City, Gilmour Girls and Friends. Leonard suggested they look to see what was offered on Cable, and the Choices quickly turned to a Japanese Anime full length film or a marathon of Say Yes to the Dress. Neither could agree until Penny found some film called Galaxy Quest that was showing and Leonard quickly agreed. At least it was scifi and Penny okayed it because "at least it was a comedy".

Leonard sat back on Penny's couch and Penny went into the kitchen and made two cups of cocoa. She used water because it was instant cocoa packets and she put little marshmallows floating on top. When she returned to the couch Leonard took his cup and placed it next to him on an end table. Penny held her cup up to her nose and took a big sniff. "This smells JUST like Mom used to make." She held the cup with both hands "MMMmmmmm". Twisting back to watch the movie, Leonard was slightly surprised to see Penny waiting until he got comfortable so she could sit next to him. There were no words exchanged by the pair of friends as Penny snuggled up close to Leonard and pulled the afghan off the back of the couch as she put her feet up causing her to lean that much more into Leonard.

Penny smiled. "I really don't know how you got me to agree to this movie".

Leonard smiled. "Like Jason Nesmith says, he's the Captain, 'Never give up, Never SURENDER!'"

Penny giggled. "I may die of boredom".

Leonard smiled wider, grabbed his cocoa and raised his hand. "By Grabthar's hammer, by the Sons of Warvan, you shall be avenged!"

Penny rolled her eyes. "That's cocoa GENIUS! not a hammer."

Leonard lowered his cup and took a sip. "And it's delicious."

Penny giggled "Lordy!" She then pressed just a little closer to Leonard.

* * *

The two friends had every intention of watching the movie, but because of the events of the evening, they both managed to fall asleep just as Captain Jason Nesmith was going to fight the Rock Monster. After the movie ended, there were a string of infomercials. One particularly annoying announcer that seemed to do nothing but yell about some super-cleaner woke Leonard up. He had fallen asleep with his head flopped back and now he had a stabbing pain in his neck as he raised it. Looking down, Penny had slipped from leaning on his shoulder to sleeping with her head in his lap. She was snoring quietly with a slight smile on her face. As Leonard sat up, Penny awakened and noticed that she had turned over away from the TV screen and was now looking directly at Leonard's crotch. She immediately sat up with the most adorable shade of pink in her cheeks. Leonard smiled and yawned. "I should be going".

Penny sat up and yawned herself. "Leonard, your car is at your apartment, cause I picked you up." Penny tried her best to focus on her phone. "Its… one thirty in the morning, you don't have work tomorrow. I'm too tired to drive you home. Stay here tonight and I'll drive you to your place in the morning."

Leonard looked down at the small couch they were sitting on. Penny saw the look. "Don't worry, I won't make you sleep on this, you can sleep with me".

Leonard looked uncomfortable. "But..."

Penny sighed as she stood up and pulled Leonard to his feet. "Friends, Leonard, we're friends remember?" Penny had pulled him into her room. "Now lets get to bed."

* * *

Leonard let Penny use the bathroom before he did, completing his routine last. Penny had already gotten under the covers. She had put on a pair of Hello Kitty sleep shorts and was wearing a thin pink tank top. Leonard came out of the bathroom to see Penny looked like she was already asleep. He walked to the other side of the bed and took off the borrowed sweat pants, lay down on top of the covers and reached behind him to grab the blanket. Penny half turned and barely mumbled. "Under... under the covers, with me." Leonard carefully got off the bed and thought hard about what might be happening. In his mind, he was pacing back and forth rapidly, in reality, he was glued to a spot next to Penny's bed staring down at his best friend. Someone he cared for, for a very long time. Carefully, Leonard lifted the covers and got in bed behind Penny, careful not to get too close. Leonard tried to push some of the covers between them so they weren't actually touching in their "sensitive regions". He then put his arm around Penny and felt her take his hand and intertwine her fingers with his. That was all Leonard needed to fall almost immediately asleep.

* * *

The morning came quickly enough and the two friends woke up. Their fingers still intertwined and Penny had snuggled back into Leonard, it was as if they hadn't moved at all throughout the night. This time there was no uncomfortable grabbing or touching or falling off the bed. They just got up quietly and got ready to bring Leonard over to his apartment, just shy looks between them. Each of them thinking of what just happened. Penny took a quick shower and Leonard waited on the couch.

As they pulled up in front of Leonard's building, Leonard turned to Penny. "Why don't you come up for a cup of coffee? I can scrape up some breakfast."

Penny smiled. "That sounds fun. What about Dr. Fussyface?"

Leonard tilted his head. "Into every life, a little rain must fall. He'll be fine, he's already eaten his bowl of shredded wheat with one quarter cup of two percent milk and watched Dr. Who on TV."

Penny was confused. "WHO?"

Leonard smiled. "Yes, Dr. Who. C'mon lets go".

* * *

As they stepped onto the fourth floor landing, Kate came out of her apartment. She stopped and stared accusingly as she peered at her watch. "Well, aren't you two up early... and Leonard, wearing a suit?"

"Leonard fiddled with his hands. "Hi Kate, we were just going to make some coffee."

Kate nodded. "So you now drive all the way on the other side of town to pick up someone for coffee, in a suit that looks just a bit rumpled?"

Penny could sense the tension. She needed to do something before it got the best of her and she hauled off and clobbered Kate. "You were pretty good in Streetcar last night."

Kate's demeanor changed immediately. "You were there? Why didn't you stop after with everyo… never mind, it's pretty evident why. " Penny's jaw hung just a bit as she gasped slightly.

Leonard smiled. "We saw the whole thing, you were great."

Kate shrugged. "I wouldn't call it great, and neither would just about anybody". Penny nodded knowingly but tried not to make it too noticeable. "But thanks, It's going to get me to New York"

Both Leonard and Penny were surprised. "You're going to NEW YORK?"

Kate smiled wickedly in Penny's direction. "That's right, the bright lights of Broadway". She then turned to Leonard. "Your old lady friend is setting it all up for me." Penny and Leonard just stood in stunned silence. "I'm getting my stuff together. I finally get to leave this place and start something meaningful after ten years of nothing to show for it."

Penny couldn't take it any longer. "You've been in a relationship with Leonard, I wouldn't say that THAT was NOTHING! That Leonard isn't worth the recognition he deserves for all the support he has given you. Don't expect the same from Alan... He's a user. He'll be like a kid in a candy store. There are LOTS of mediocre talent in New York, and you better study REAL hard. the New York critics will tear you apart!"

Kate smirked. "So that must be the reason you're still out here on the West Coast then!"

Leonard stepped between the two blondes. "Okay, okay." Leonard turned to Kate. "Kate, it was really nice to see that the play went well. I'm so… WE'RE so happy for you." Leonard looked at Penny. "Penny, aren't we… happy for Kate." Penny offered absolutely no response except for the seething glare she pointed in Kate's direction. Leonard opened the door to 4A and Penny walked quickly in. Leonard looked back to Kate. "Kate, I hope everything works out for you in New York. I and all the guys will miss you."

Kate looked back at him. "Thank you Leonard, but I'll bet you won't miss me for long." Kate then went down the stairs as Leonard watched. He then took a deep breath and walked into 4A.

* * *

Leonard walked in and shut the door behind him. He watched as Penny paced back and forth from Sheldon's desk to his own. Sheldon was sitting in his spot trying to watch a re-run of Firefly and getting very much annoyed by Penny pacing in front of the television.

Penny looked up and threw her hands in the air. "Who does she think she is? Running around taking someone's part in a crappy play and then getting to do it all over again when someone else fixed it. And then she gets to go off to New York! When does something like that even happen? AND… to top it all off? She doesn't even give you any credit for holding her up and supporting her through all the CRAP she pulls. Not that you would even know that she was pulling all that crap EVERY time she went out to a CLUB! That's why she was so PISSED at you for coming to the club that night. It wasn't because you never showed up before… it was because you SHOWED up that night and put a wet rag on the fire she was trying to build! She SO doesn't deserve you Leonard."

Leonard could see the building anxiety in his roommate. Sheldon leaned one way and then the other trying to see around Penny as she obstructed the view of the TV. Leonard took Penny by the arm and pulled her over to the breakfast bar. "It doesn't matter. We're not together anymore. She's going off to New York. Let it go."

Penny huffed. "Let it GO? How can YOU let it go? She just told you TO YOUR FACE that you were basically NOTHING to her… for TEN YEARS!"

Leonard shrugged. "To be fair, we weren't together a lot of the time. It was kind of on again off again"

Penny sighed. "That's even worse, you kept coming back and she LET you... Leonard, she was USING YOU!"

Leonard held Penny's arms. "Penny, I'm fine. Now, do you want some coffee?"

Sheldon finally spoke up. "If you are going to have coffee, I would appreciate it if you would carry on this pointless conversation during the commercials?"

Leonard looked back at Penny. "Would you like to get some coffee out? We can go to the diner in Old Town and get breakfast?"

Penny looked from Leonard to Sheldon and back to Leonard. "That would be great. I'd love to".


	67. Chapter 67

**Starting something over, or, starting something new?**

 **Penny and Leonard as well as Kate and Alan have to adjust to a new paradigm. There are decisions to make and consequences and affects of the past to be dealt with. As always, I do not own anything that has the smallest chance of being claimed by the powers that be at the production facilities of The Big Bang Theory**

Leonard held out a chair for Penny as she sat down. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Penny couldn't remember when it was the last time someone held out a chair for her that wasn't Leonard. Even in High School, when they went to the mall or the diner, if they sat at a table, Leonard was always the perfect gentleman and held out her chair, even if Timmy was there with them. And Timmy was her BOYFRIEND!

Penny looked over the menu and put it down. "I'm sorry for all that back at the apartment Leonard. Kate just creams my corn!"

Leonard put his menu down also. "Penny, please let it go. You're a much better actress than Kate will ever be. She got the part because of Alan and the Director. It had nothing to do with Kate's abilities or yours".

Penny huffed. "That's sweet of you to say, but one thing that hasn't changed since High School? I won't easily let it go. You do remember back then don't you?"

The waiter came over and asked if they were ready to order. They quickly picked up their menus and scanned all the possibilities before them. This particular cafe was a local favorite. It included an intimate sidewalk area where you could sit outside. Today they offered a brunch buffet along with their usual specialties. While they looked at the menus, the waiter poured them each a cup of coffee.

Penny bit her lower lip and then smiled. "I'll have the Chocolate Chip Pancakes with chocolate whipped cream and a double side of bacon, crispy please, I LOVE bacon! Ooh and a large orange juice".

Leonard smiled at Penny's enthusiasm over her breakfast, also recalling Penny's rather liberal definition of the meaning of the word vegetarian. "I'll have the French Toast with a side of sausage links and a small orange juice. Oh, and keep the coffee coming."

The waiter smiled. "Yes sir". He then turned leaving the urn he was pouring from to go and place the orders.

Leonard looked nervous as he looked over at Penny trying to form a response to her last question. "All I remember from High School was a very well adjusted, fair and even tempered Penny". He then smiled while lifting his eyebrows as if looking for approval.

Penny laughed. "Yeah, RIGHT! But thanks anyway. You always trying to make me feel better after something shitty happened. Even if it wasn't my fault. And this time, it wasn't Kate used you and you just took it. I really miss you and times like these. For the longest time I was sort of mad at you and probably took it out on other people, mostly other guys."

Leonard took Penny's hand. "That's all water under the bridge. I really don't want to talk about Kate. What about now? What do we do about now?"

Penny looked up at Leonard with big questioning eyes. "What do you mean?"

Leonard's heart was in his throat. "What do we do now… about us?"

Penny gasped a tiny bit. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Leonard frowned while rubbing his forehead with an almost pained expression. "There it is again!"

Penny was surprised at the harshness of his statement. "There WHAT is?"

Leonard sighed and looked back with somewhat pleading eyes. "Your answer to my question. 'Do I think that it's a good idea?'" Penny just looked back at Leonard with a questioning look. "Penny, if I thought it was a bad idea, why would I ask? If you remember ANYTHING about ME at all, you should remember that I overthink just about everything. So why wouldn't I overthink this? YES! I think it is a good idea… or at least it is something that might be a good idea".

Penny had a million thoughts. "I really do remember you used to do that all the time… overthink things. But... really? You think it would be a good idea? You and me, now?

Leonard half smiled. "Don't you remember? That's why I let Timmy have you in the first place. Not that you were something… or someone … to give to Timmy, obviously you couldn't be given, what I mean is, I let him go out with you because he was more your type. I thought it over and it made sense. You and him were a better fit than…"

Penny quickly took her hand back and frowned. She was mad at being considered something to be passed around. She quickly realized that Leonard was fumbling with the words he was trying to say. He used to do that all the time when he got nervous or flustered. She thought it was cute, but right now couldn't let him off the hook. This was the same argument Leonard used when they didn't know if they should go out with each other when they were teenagers. "That's the point Leonard. You made the wrong decision back then! Why do you think this is the right decision now? What if it doesn't work out? I've lost you twice. I don't want to lose you again. We're not stupid hormone driven kids anymore."

This time, there was something completely different holding her back. "And you just split up with Kate. You were with her a long time. Sometimes it's just too easy to fill that void with someone new. No matter who it is. From my experience, you don't even really CARE who the next guy, or in your case, GIRL is. I don't want to be someone to just be there because it's convenient, or comfortable, or easy… "

The waiter came back to the table with their food and replaced the coffee urn with a fresh one.

Leonard smiled. "What if it does work? I admit I messed things up with Timmy, and then never said anything when Curtis came into the picture or with Donnie. But I think we really had something when we actually went out… before I had to leave. We didn't actually NOT work, we never got the chance to really find out if we would. I don't want to lose you again either."

Leonard could see that Penny was waiting for more. "Now you're afraid of being a rebound? Not that I've had any of those. I usually get dumped and then I wallow in my own pity for a while, ask Sheldon, he's lived through a few. Honestly, anything that could legitimately be considered a relationship comes around extremely rarely for me. I'm no saint, but relationships are hard."

Penny looked down. "That's what scares me Leonard. Relationships are hard."

Leonard took Penny's hand once again. "Penny, we've known each other for a very long time. We probably know things that we should not do just because we DO know each other. Believe me, you are no rebound. Not for me, and I hope I'm not one for you. Could you tell me why you're afraid?"

Penny shrugged. "You're my friend. My best friend. I never had a better one. I've had plenty of friends, but you were always special. I've missed that all these years. I don't know if I can really express how much it hurt not having you to talk to when things went crappy."

Leonard rubbed the back of Penny's hand with his thumb. "That's why we're already ahead of the game. You have to like someone before you can go further. We already know each other, and we already like each other. Maybe there is more."

Penny looked up more seriously. "Oh Sweetie, there's so much you don't know".

Leonard furrowed his brow. "Tell me one thing."

Penny looked determined. "I've been married."

Leonard was completely taken aback. "WHAT?"

Penny nodded. "Yup, it was to a guy named Zach. He was one of my typical types. Big and tall, muscles, easy on the eyes, dumb as a bale of hay. He was nice enough though, and good in the sack."

Leonard was now worried, especially by his description. This guy Zach sounded like everything Leonard was not, and he was someone Penny MARRIED! "What happened?"

Penny played with her fork. "We got married in Vegas, one Thanksgiving. I didn't go home, My roommate was not around for the Holidays and I was in a funk. It was after Kurt and when things were, well, lets just say he kind of fit. It was at one of those chapels. Apparently they marry just about anybody and to top it off, the celebrant is a FAKE ELVIS. We were pretty drunk and basically thought that the whole thing was a sham until we sobered up, or more accurately I sobered up. My friends convinced me that those things are actually real! Zach was a nice enough guy, fun and all, but there just wasn't anything back there behind those baby blues. It was a bit of a chore to get him to sign the annulment papers."

Leonard breathed out. He was beginning to see why Penny was hesitant. "So, you're not married now."

Penny smiled. "Nope, free as a bird. So that's just one thing you don't know about me, there are plenty more where that came from. More guys, jobs, school… you name it. I did a bunch of growing up between now and the last time you knew me, so I would think this through if I were you. I'm not exactly that cute little girl with pig tails or the naive High School Prima Donna".

Leonard thought. "I think that I would like to give it a try anyway. There's a lot you don't know about me too you know. I've done stuff".

Penny giggled realizing the hesitation in Leonard's words. "Oh yeah? Tell me one."

Leonard had to think. "Okay, I went to a Comic-Con as the back half of Jabba the Hutt". He then blushed slightly realizing how lame his story was compared to hers.

Penny laughed. "Seriously? That has GOT to be hard to follow. You're right, I better watch out. You can be Crazy! But truthfully Leonard, don't you still have feelings for Kate?"

Leonard looked down. "To be serious, I will probably always have some feelings for Kate."

Penny frowned. "Not exactly the words a girl want's to hear about her guy's Ex".

Leonard nodded in agreement, then smiled at Penny calling him her guy, even if it was unintentional. "It's not like you think. Kate and I had a rough relationship at best. I have feelings for her because there were some very good times, I have feelings for Geri too and that was so long ago. And even Gilda at some level."

Penny stopped eating. "It's getting a bit crowded here Leonard".

Leonard put his fork down. "Penny, I can't deny that those relationships existed. Can you deny yours?"

Penny looked into his eyes. "No... but I WANT to..."

Leonard sighed. "Okay, but really, to some extent they all failed because I don't think my heart was really in it."

Penny was curious. "Where was your heart?"

Leonard shrugged. "Back in Nebraska, with my best friend".

Penny blushed a little. "Leonard that's so sweet, but it's so soon, after Kate. Don't you think you should take some time to really figure out things?"

Leonard reached for Penny's hand. "I understand that you have reservations and yes, it is soon but we're here now. We've been apart for so long, and Kate is going to New York. It's not like she's going to be a distraction or anything." Leonard could see Penny thinking hard. This was his chance. "So, what do you say? Do you want to go out with me?"

Penny smiled. This might not be the best decision she made considering how quickly things were going, but then again, relationships never were her strong suit."Yes. I would like to go out with you. But we have to take it slow. I don't want to ruin it between us. We have to get to know each other again, from the start. We need to be sure. Besides, what have I got to lose?"

Leonard frowned. "Yeah… That's the spirit! It'll be just like last time. We couldn't go much slower."

Penny cocked her head remembering back to the summer before Leonard left for good. "Well, let's hope we don't go THAT slow."

The rest of their morning was spent talking over their breakfast, drinking coffee and laughing at some little things. Leonard got up from his seat and put the money for the bill on the table. After a short somewhat pointed discussion, he let Penny pay for the tip. She was pretty generous because the waiter had to make a few extra trips to the table with fresh coffee.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Kate had moved out of her apartment. The experience was more troublesome for Leonard that he had expected. Penny was right when she worried about his feelings for Kate. Even with Penny by his side, Leonard felt a hole in his universe forming. It was very strange. It wasn't like any other time in his life. He had a new girlfriend but he still felt a small emptiness. Adding to his feelings was the fact that he had to somehow calm Sheldon down from wondering and worrying who would move in across the hall. Sheldon did not handle change well and this was a big change. As much as he complained, almost nightly, about Kate and her pedestrian intellect, he seemed to miss her too.

Penny could see that Leonard was becoming slightly depressed about the whole ordeal and wanted to do something about it. He was becoming very quiet and that meant he was thinking. And when he was thinking, there was a very good chance he was OVER thinking. If Penny didn't want to lose him, Penny was going to have to do something about the situation.

Penny made going over to Leonard's for dinner a nightly event. The most immediate positive outcome seemed to be to Sheldon's mood. Sheldon had been rocked to the core by Kate moving away. It turned out that by coming over for dinner, Penny had stabilized their little group. Kate was not as agreeable as Gilda and Penny gave Sheldon a run for his money. When Kate left, things actually seemed too easy for Sheldon, and that upset him more. He didn't have to work for his little victories. Everyone seemed to just buckle under to his will. When Penny started coming around more frequently, Sheldon actually took a rather quick liking to her company. Penny never let Sheldon get away with a condescending remark, and she had an equally pedestrian employment. The Arts were never looked upon with any appreciation by him and Sheldon absolutely refused to use the term Arts and Sciences in the same sentence. All in all, Penny filled a void in Sheldon's world and that had to make a difference in Leonard's life. Now the question was, could Penny truly fill the void in LEONARD's life?

Penny also made sure that she and Leonard did standard boyfriend/girlfriend type things. They went to movies, both SciFi and RomCom, and they went on dinner dates. Leonard would bring Penny to a lecture every once in a while which she almost always nodded of at. Once even snoring. When she snorted herself awake there were very angry people staring at her. Leonard though was giggling to the point of almost laughing. He took her hand and they practically ran out of the lecture hall and went for a coffee and dessert. Penny insisted that Leonard attend a Play every so often, actually to her surprise, Leonard enjoyed most of them. The only issue was he insisted in knowing ahead of time so he could research the plot so he would be familiar with what was going on. There were also tender moments where they would cuddle and just hold each other while they watched each other's favorite T.V. shows. Still falling back on their agreement to take it slow, they had not spent an intimate night together. Not even as they had before Kate had left, settling instead for a good old High School make-out session every now and then with heavy petting. Penny was trying her hardest and Leonard seemed to be putting an effort into the relationship as well.

* * *

Once in New York, Alan set Kate up in an apartment. He didn't move in with her explaining that it would look bad if she was seen with him around the theater. This was a new crowd and they were very astute as to how things usually worked and Alan had a reputation, even all the way out here in New York. Kate was set up with a new acting coach that even taught a bit of singing and choreography. A good many plays on Broadway were musicals and Kate would need to learn a whole new set of skills to make it. Kate objected at first to being alone in her apartment, not knowing anyone, but then found that she was exhausted most of the nights after coaching. Once the auditions started, it would only get worse.

Of course, Mrs. Latham was always at the ready to oversee what was going on, both with Kate and with Alan. He was her nephew, but he really was a cad. He seemed to have a true affection for Kate, but also seemed to take to the part of making connections with the "proper" people in the New York theater world. He made time for Kate, stealing away on weekends to different hideaways, not that they would be seen. It seemed that Kate had an appetite for sex and Alan was more than happy to be served up. Kate needed to be watched, and possibly groomed. If she was going to be spending time within the family, she was going to be needing some polishing.

The main reason for Mrs. Latham's visits east was to make sure the businesses she had on the east coast were flourishing. There were a number of old acquaintances that she had had and they all seemed to be turning their reins over to much younger Bulls. Not totally out of her sphere of confidence, or comfort but she was getting older. Regardless, her reputation did well to keep interest with the younger crowd, and she was never at a loss for an escort to a show, symphony or fund raiser.

* * *

When Leonard didn't seem to be snapping out of the funk he was in, Penny started to get worried. All her fears were coming true. And on top of everything else, Leonard was having a hard time with the experiment he was working on. He did run after run after run and he was getting absolutely no positive results. One evening, Penny suggested they go for a walk in the park not far from Leonard's building. They were very quiet, just strolling arm in arm. Penny turned to Leonard as they stopped by the pond and watched the ducks swim by. "I got a call from my Dad today".

Leonard smiled. "Oh yeah? What about?'

Penny turned to look at Leonard. "He wanted to know if I was going to come home for my Mom's birthday".

Leonard frowned, knowing that that meant Penny would be leaving. All that would remain would be Sheldon and the rest of the guys. "That would be nice of you, have you been home lately?"

Penny could see the disappointed look in Leonard's eyes. "No, not really, with that shitassed play, and the commercials, I had no time and well... now that those seem to be drying up, I thought that I might go".

Leonard sighed weakly. "That will be so nice for them… to see you again."

Penny looked into Leonard's eyes. "Come with me!"

Leonard was surprised. "What?"

* * *

The acting classes were hard on Kate. The coach in New York was much harder and did not have very much respect for someone that abused her body as much as Kate did by drinking and smoking. Not to mention whatever else Kate did with her body. The singing was particularly difficult for Kate. She was constantly being asked to hold prolonged notes, some of which seemed purposefully out of her range. Kate was sure the torture was on purpose. She would often manage to get to a note and then cough, breaking down. When she would regain her breath, Kate often found her coach standing with crossed arms smirking, only to demand that Kate repeat the exercise. When the humiliating task was finally enough for the sadistic coach, Kate would be instructed in choreography. This wasn't such a chore due to her history of athletics and cheerleading in her younger days. Kate could memorize routines quickly and easily and be in time almost every time a new routine was introduced. The only exception was the faster routines which sapped Kate of air once again probably due to her smoking. The last piece of the puzzle was learning the techniques of acting. It wasn't just memorizing words and repeating them. That was difficult enough with flubbing her lines often enough. Kate actually missed working with Penny. She wasn't nearly as demanding as either of the coaches picked out by Mrs. Latham. And Penny seemed to empathize with Kate being a struggling waitress.

Kate sat in the studio with a towel around her neck trying her best to recover after the last exercises. Mrs. Latham came into the room just as Kate splashed a little water in her face from the bottle in her hand. "My, my, you do look the sight!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Where the hell did you get this Bitch? She's killing me."

Mrs. Latham smiled. "Lilian is an old friend of mine. We actually went to school together. She's a bit old school, but extremely well received in general."

Kate wiped her face. "Old school is right. I mean she's one prop short of pulling out the fucking RACK! And someone should tell her that her heart stopped and it's time to just lay down. She has absolutely no feelings for anyone."

Mrs. Latham chuckled. "Dear, you need all the help you can get. The critics here in the East are none too easy on their targets. Often they are actors, writers or directors that simply couldn't make it and like to share the pain."

Kate looked up. "Why are you here?"

Mrs. Latham walked over to a window and looked out. "I'm here to help you. There is a Fund Raiser at the MET tonight and you need to be there."

Kate slumped back into a chair. "Why in God's name do I have to go to that!"

Mrs. Latham turned without the slightest smile on her face. "Because I said you have to go." She then flicked her wrist and went back to gazing out the window. "You are a new talent. At least that's what I have said to the attendees. In this business it's often who you know rather than how good you really are. All the big names will be here and you need the exposure. Besides, I need to see how well you can work a room."

Kate looked puzzled. "Work a room?"

Mrs. Latham made her way to the door. "Life's not free Dear, It is a fund raiser after all. Alan will be by. He will take you to pick out the proper attire for the evening. I seriously doubt that you would own anything appropriate." Mrs. Latham then left the room closing the door with a sharp but subdued click of the latch.

Kate sat and looked at the door both appreciative that she could be with Alan for the afternoon and rueful that it was beginning to look like her every waking hour was being determined by her elderly benefactor.

* * *

Penny smiled. "Come WITH me! It'll get you away from here and all the thoughts of K… away from Sheldon and what's not going well at work… It'll be fun. Mom and Dad haven't seen you in so long… Come with me… PLEASE?"

Leonard smiled. "That sounds like a fantastic idea."

The smile on Leonard's face was the widest smile Penny had seen in weeks. It wasn't more than a few seconds when Penny practically leapt into Leonard's arms, nearly knocking the two of them to the ground before her lips met his. As Leonard caught their balance, the giggling kiss turned more passionate and they stood still enjoying a closeness that had eluded them until this moment.

 **A/N: Obviously, we are entering the last act of this production. We will have to see just how smooth the road is.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Coming Home**

 **Penny and Leonard begin a visit back home in Nebraska. These characters that are owned by Lorre and Prady and not in any way by me, have never visited Nebraska on air in the show so this is just one possibility within the context of this story. Read and enjoy.**

Penny sat in her apartment and waited for Leonard. They had left each other the night before after making flight arrangements to Omaha. The more disruptive incident concerning the trip to Nebraska centered round Sheldon. He had forbidden Leonard from going to Nebraska taking into consideration that Kate had left for New York leaving him with no transportation option. With much deliberation between Leonard, Sheldon and Howard (Sheldon refused to be subject to riding on that two wheeled death trap) and Raj (No way dude, I'll take him home, that's it), and Gilda, it was finally decided that Gilda would drive all the way from the other side of town if Sheldon needed to go somewhere. Amy, after some prodding from Gilda offered to be her backup.

The dealings with Sheldon also necessitated Penny being picked up at her apartment. There was no way Penny was going to be seen at Leonard's with Sheldon on the warpath. Leonard stopped and parked in front of Penny's building. He quickly went into the lobby and pressed the elevator button. When the elevator arrived he lamented the fact that there was not an operating elevator in his own building, quickly putting those thoughts aside when he thought of the reason the elevator was inoperable in the first place. Getting off at Penny's floor he almost turned and knocked on Gilda's door out of habit.

Turning to the correct apartment, Leonard waited for the door to open and was a little surprised to see Penny open the door dressed, but clearly not ready for the day. Leonard smiled widely. "Good morning Sunshine!"

Even with the knowledge of Leonard's coming to get her to take them to the airport, and her absolute glee that Leonard was accompanying her to Nebraska, Penny was far from cheerful at 8:30 in the morning. She had been up considerably later than she had wanted to be packing for the trip. She looked at Leonard through partially closed eyelids. "Shut up."

Leonard giggled. "I see that things haven't changed all that much for you. I stopped at Starbucks and got you some coffee." Leonard held out his hand and presented Penny with a piping hot cup of black coffee.

Penny's eyes immediately opened wider as she grasped the cup with both hands and positioned it under her nose so she could take a deep breath and smell the aroma deep into her lungs and almost immediately feel the calming effects of the liquid she so sorely needed in the morning. "God, I Love you…"

Immediately their eyes met and just as quickly averted, each of them not really sure of how to respond to the comment. Leonard was pretty sure that Penny was not in the right frame of mind to mean much by the comment. Even if there were feelings between them, it was pretty early to speak in those terms.

Penny continued as best she could. "…re idea to get coffee before you got here… now I don't have to make any."

With the uncomfortable air cleared, Leonard smiled. "So, where is your luggage?"

Penny waved a hand toward the bedroom as she took a long sip from the coffee and sighed as her nerves calmed, only to see Leonard walk to her bedroom and then stop at the open door and just stare nervously into the room. "Sweetie, it's okay to go in there, don't be afraid, nothings gonna bite you".

Leonard turned and smirked. "Ha, Ha… I'm not afraid. It's just that I'm kind of amazed at the amount of luggage you have. We're only going to be in Nebraska for a week and I packed ONE bag." Leonard turned back to look into the room. "You have THREE bags and what looks like a make-up kit."

Penny both blushed and shrugged her shoulders as she came up from behind. "Yeah, I couldn't make up my mind." Penny pointed out the bags. "That one has dresses and nice tops and things. That one has jeans, pajamas and underwear." Penny smiled thinking of what she put in that one. "And that one has shoes".

Leonard turned quickly. "You have a bag of luggage JUST for SHOES?!"

Penny turned and flicked her hand up while walking back into the living room. "A girl's gotta have options. And I couldn't make up my mind on a few things. That's why I'm so tired."

* * *

Leonard brought Penny's luggage down to the car secretly thanking the powers that be Penny's apartment building had a working elevator. He packed the luggage in the car using the back seat for some of it considering his trunk was not big enough. Penny shyly smiled at Leonard from the passenger seat and shrugged as he got in giving her a "I can't believe you need all that luggage" look. It was much the same look Penny received from the baggage checkin person as they confirmed their boarding passes.

* * *

As soon as they boarded their flight, they found their seats and Penny climbed into the window seat. Leonard had reserved the middle seat so they could be together and were pleased to find out no one had reserved the third seat in their row. Even though it was a morning flight, once they were airborne and the seatbelt light went off, Leonard moved to the aisle seat and Penny brought her feet up and laid down across the seats resting her head on Leonard's thigh. Leonard didn't mind in the slightest and even ran his fingers through Penny's hair. Penny closed her eyes and with the soothing scalp massage, was asleep in minutes.

Penny took full advantage of her comfortable position and slept practically the entire flight. Leonard woke her only at the direction of the flight attendant due to their descent into Eppley Airfield just Northeast of Omaha. Penny slowly came out of her slumber to the watchful eyes of Leonard gazing down at her. Almost immediately, Penny grinned and then found the urge to yawn and stretch. Penny actually compressed her legs and arched her back while stretching her arms all the way up and into the aisle. She then practically climbed onto Leonard's lap to extend and stretch her legs. Finally, Penny sat in the seat directly next to Leonard and leaned into his shoulder sighing. Each of the actions accentuated different parts of Penny's body. Leonard seemed to focus first on her breasts as she arched her back, then was distracted by her shapely legs.

Leonard smiled and looked over laughing. "THAT was interesting! Are you feeling better?"

Penny smiled back. "Not funny Leonard, and yes that was an amazing nap, very comfortable, thank you. Where are we?"

Leonard rubbed Penny's thigh. "We are on descent into Omaha".

Penny's eyes went wide. "Crap on a Cracker! What do I look like? I look terrible don't I?"

Leonard frowned. "You look fine. Why all the drama?"

Penny looked down. "I haven't been home in so long, I want to look good."

Leonard smiled. "You look beautiful. Don't worry". He then got excited for one of the first times recently. "It will be so nice to see your parents."

Penny bit her lower lip and then chewed on a finger nail. "Yeah, about that."

Leonard looked over. "You didn't tell them I was coming."

Penny slapped his knee. "It's okay… it'll be a surprise. You like surprises right?"

Leonard frowned. "Do they know we are going out?"

Penny turned to look out the window. "You like surprises right?"

* * *

After retrieving their luggage and picking up their rental car, they stowed the luggage in the trunk and Penny held out her hand. "Give me the keys." Leonard looked back blankly. Penny huffed. "Do you even REMEMBER where you are going? PLUS… They expect me to drive up not you so I'll get out first and then you can get out and surprise them."

Leonard couldn't deny not quite remembering where everything was. He could easy enough find his way from the old elementary school or High School to Penny's farm or his old house, but he never really paid attention to how to get to the airport. He was always so upset he was leaving. "Okay fine. But they better be okay with this."

Penny smiled. "What, they liked you. They'll be fine".

* * *

The ride from the airport to the road Penny's farm was on wasn't all that long or at least it didn't seem that long. Either they were excited or Penny had really pressed the gas pedal down, probably a little of both, skewed to Penny's pushing on the gas pedal. Penny's parents knew when the flight was to come in. Wyatt wanted to pick up his daughter from the airport, but Penny insisted on renting a car so she could go see her friends and Denise.

* * *

Wyatt and his wife were sitting on the porch when a car came up the drive. The sun was bright with only a few clouds so there was a glare on the windshield and you couldn't see into the car. Wyatt stood with his wife as the car neared. "Must be Penny, it's not a car I recognize."

The car came to a halt and Penny stepped out of the driver's side. Henrietta clamored down the steps and was on her way to hug her daughter when Leonard stepped out from the passenger side. Henrietta stopped dead in her tracks. "OH DEAR LORD? LEONARD HOFSTADTER! Is that you?" She then redirected her travels when Leonard smiled and nodded, practically running over to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

Penny spread her arms in disbelief. "What the hell?"

Wyatt came down the steps and went over to his daughter. "Don't give it a second thought slugger, C'mere".

Penny stepped into the wide arms of her father and melted into his grasp. This was one of her favorite places to be, being held tight by her Daddy".

Henrietta let go of Leonard and ran around the car to her daughter slapping her husband. "That's enough." She then held out her arms and Penny fell into the comforting arms of her mother.

Wyatt came around to the back of the car to where Leonard was unloading the luggage. He slapped Leonard on the shoulder and smiled. "Good ta see ya son". Bags in hand the two men followed the two women up the steps and onto the porch. The luggage was placed directly into the foyer while the women sat in the porch swing, each of them pouring lemonade for themselves and another for the men. Wyatt and Leonard sat in the two chairs.

Penny's mom felt Penny scootch closer to her while she turned to Leonard. "So, Leonard this is a surprise."

Leonard looked back nervously and then glared at Penny as she heard him say, "Yes, I guess it is. We thought that it would be fun to surprise you. Penny said she was possibly coming home and I haven't been back in so long… so…" Penny smiled back at Leonard happy that he was covering for her.

* * *

The evening went well with Leonard filling the Pettersson's in on what he was involved with back at Cal Tech and a discussion about his trip to the North Pole and his more successful trip to the North Sea with Steven Hawking's Expedition. Penny sat and listened. She was absolutely amazed at his speaking. Penny had not really remembered much from the presentation Leonard gave at the Planetarium. She was so surprised to see him there, she got lost in her thoughts of him as a teenager and the effects of his speaking voice, just like now. Penny almost felt like she had regressed to when she was back in High School and she would call Leonard on the phone just to hear his voice. It was always so calming when he would talk of the things he was interested in. She was so enwrapped in the soothing sound of his voice, not really understanding much of the subject matter, she had to be prodded by her mother to help clear the dishes from the wonderfully delicious dinner they had just had.

Henrietta poked her daughter. "Penny! Stop looking at Leonard like a moonstruck cow and help clear the table. I have a warm raspberry pie that needs to be cut into."

Penny immediately shook her head to clear her thoughts while blushing and breaking out into a slight sweat. "Yes momma." Penny quickly got up hoping that nobody noticed and grabbed some plates. It wasn't long before they were all sitting around the table enjoying dessert before Penny asked. "How's Buttercup?" She suddenly remembered the last time she and Leonard went for a ride in the fields. "And Titan?"

Wyatt took a sip of coffee. "Buttercup is getting up there. She's not the quick filly you remember. Titan, well, we had to put him down a while back. He had the colic bad. "

Penny was surprised. "What?! You didn't tell me Titan died!"

Wyatt suddenly looked anxious. "Well, you know how it is… sometimes you just don't really know how to break these things to someone."

Penny was quite familiar with that particular issue. She had not told her parents that Leonard was coming along with her on this visit and she had surely NOT told them that she was now DATING Leonard. "Yeah, I can see your point".

Wyatt half smiled relieved to know that Penny wasn't mad at not being told that Titan had to be put down. "Hold that thought". Wyatt wasn't exactly prepared to break the other piece of news he had to his daughter, so he changed the subject. "We have another horse though. He can be high spirited. His name is Jupiter."

Penny stood up and took Leonard's hand. "Let's go see!" Penny practically pulled Leonard out of his seat and over to the barn. Henrietta looked after her daughter and her friend as they left the room, then turned to her husband. "Something is going on with those two."

* * *

Penny practically jumped down the front steps and ran over to the barn. Leonard followed at what he considered a safer pace. Once inside the barn and out of the direct line of sight of the house, Penny grabbed Leonard and turned him around, crashing her lips into his. The resulting kiss calmed and became more passionate before they broke contact due to the lack of oxygen. Penny smiled. "I wanted to do that since you started to talk about that boat trip of yours!" She then closed the distance between their lips and went in for another kiss.

Shortly after the second kiss started, Buttercup started to become very vocal and was nickering loudly. Penny broke the kiss and shrugged to Leonard who watched Penny go over to her old horse. Penny opened the stall and walked in taking the horse's face by both hands and kissing her on the muzzle. "There happy? Oh, baby, I've missed you so much." Penny then patted the horse and turned to say something to Leonard when Buttercup nudged Penny and tried poking at Penny's pockets.

Leonard stepped up from behind and held out his hand, flat, just like a fourteen year old Penny had taught him so many years ago, with an oat biscuit on it. "Here ya go, is this what you're looking for?" Buttercup immediately nickered and then took the biscuit from Leonard's hand with her soft muzzle and crunched it down, shaking her head up and down. Penny let out a laugh and hugged Leonard, kissing him quickly on the cheek before they both left the stall and closed the door. Leonard was more than a little proud of himself, smiling back for pleasing both Buttercup and Penny.

Penny went across the barn to where Titan used to be and was quickly met by Jupiter. Penny didn't really know this horse, so she stayed out of his stall. Jupiter shook his head and leaned down poking Penny like Buttercup did. Penny smiled while rubbing his nose. "Well, it looks like you were watching. But you better make nice to Leonard, he's the one with the cookies."

Leonard came up with a biscuit and held it out for Jupiter. Jupiter shook his head and knocked the biscuit out of Leonard's hand. Leonard bent over and picked up the biscuit and held it out again only to have Jupiter knock it away again.

Penny bent over and picked up the biscuit. "That's not very nice, now you behave!" Penny held out her hand and Jupiter slowly approached and ever so softly picked up the biscuit with his muzzle and crunched it down. Penny smiled and pressed her cheek into the side of the horse's head. "That's a good boy!" Penny then patted his neck and ruffled his forelock. Jupiter then shook his head and nickered.

Penny turned to Leonard and smiled. "Guys just prefer blondes!" The couple then left the barn and went back up to the porch and sat on the swing watching the evening turn into night. Penny was hoping for a clear night so they could see the stars but there seemed to be a front moving through. The sky was overcast and there was a noticeable dip in the temperature. It was time to get inside anyway.

* * *

Walking through the door, Penny and Leonard noticed the luggage was missing. Penny didn't tell her parents that she and Leonard were actually seeing each other and she hadn't had a chance to talk with her parents since they got in from their flight when Leonard wasn't around. She hoped they would not object, but she was also a little nervous. Now that the bags were gone, what did they think? Did they think Penny was running around with just another one of her guys? Would they assume they were sleeping together? Would they even let them sleep in the same room? Would they insist they didn't sleep in the same room? Why should it even be her parent's decision? She and Leonard were adults. What they did with their personal life was their decision. They weren't kids anymore. No matter WHO's ROOF they were sleeping under. Penny was starting to get a little worked up. They went further into the house and saw Penny's parents in the den watching a game show. Penny and Leonard both sat on the couch. Penny asked, "Where did you put the bags?"

Henrietta perked up and smiled. "Would anyone like tea? Penny come help."

Penny sat still. "Dad, where did you put the luggage?"

Wyatt turned his attention to his daughter. "I didn't exactly know who's were who's but I do know my own daughter. The three big ones and the boxy thing are in your room. The duffle bag looking one is in Denise's room." Wyatt then turned to his wife. "I think I'll just have a beer Honey." Penny started to say something but paused as her mother rose from her chair.

Henrietta went to leave the room, pausing by Penny. "Sweetie, come give me a hand."

Penny reluctantly followed her mother out of the room and into the kitchen. Penny stopped abruptly as she entered the room. "Mom…"

Henrietta made a shushing noise and waved at her daughter. "Sweetie, your father doesn't know better. He still thinks he need to protect his baby girl and he still sees you as being in High School. That was the last time you lived here and it isn't like you called to tell us you were bringing anyone home. LEAST of all LEONARD HOFSTADTER!"

Penny gasped. "What's that supposed to mean. Leonard's great. Daddy had no right to suppose ANYTHING and neither should YOU!"

Henrietta could see the building fire in her daughter. "He doesn't mean anything by it Sweetie. You know he thinks the world of Leonard, he always has."

Penny put her hands on her hips and bent forward slightly. "So he's protecting LEONARD from ME?!"

Henrietta waved her hand as she poured hot water into three cups from the teapot. "He's not protecting anybody from anyone. He's just not used to company that's all. Denise is married and he has a hard time if she and Frank tie one on and need to spend the night. Now get your father a beer."

Penny and her Mom came back into the den to a very quiet pair of males. Penny gave her father his beer and went to sit next to Leonard on the couch with her tea. Henrietta smiled at Leonard and gave him one of the two teacups she was holding and went to sit in the other chair to watch the show.

When the nightly news came on, the first bulletin was about a strong front moving through the area and Leonard started to yawn. Penny had slept almost the entire plane ride and she was really excited to be home. She looked over at Leonard and felt sorry for him. He was clearly just soldiering through trying to make some kind of a point. Penny stretched her arms as she stood up. "I think that I'm a bit tired. I think I'll be going off to bed."

Leonard smiled. "That sounds like a good idea".

Wyatt turned to his daughter. "Like I said before…"

Penny looked at her father. "I KNOW where you put the luggage DAD!"

Wyatt looked back to the News program and responded without turning back to his daughter. "That's fine slugger. You better make sure the windows are closed. It looks like there's gonna be some weather coming through tonight."

Penny practically whined. "It'll be too HOT with the windows closed."

Wyatt shrugged. "Suit yourself, It'll be cooler after the front moves through."

Henrietta smiled. "Penny, just make sure Leonard knows how to close the windows if it he needs to. You kids get some rest now."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Leonard is a friggin DOCTOR, I think he knows how to close a window. Good night Momma, Daddy". Leonard said his good nights also and Penny took Leonard up to the bedrooms.

* * *

Penny brought Leonard into her room and sat on the bed with one leg pulled up under her and the other dangling off the edge. "I'm so sorry about this. Denise's room is down the hall past the bathroom."

Leonard stood by the doorway. "It's no problem, we're taking it slow, this is fine. Truthfully, we never actually discussed how we would do this, and I was a bit nervous. Your Dad scares the hell out of me sometimes." Leonard looked around the room. "So I guess this is your room?" Leonard walked around and looked at all the trophies from Junior Rodeo and Cheerleading. The room was a painted a light pink. The bed was made up in yellow, pink and light green with darker pink pillows. He saw the school pennant tacked to the wall and some posters of musical bands.

Penny smiled. "It's not like you have never been in here. Stop acting weird. I've had about all I can handle with just my Dad."

Leonard leaned up against Penny's desk. "There's a lot of stuff I haven't seen. All the things that you did in the last two years of High School, and you used to have your comic books on that shelf right there instead of that prom picture of you and Donnie".

Penny jumped off the bed and grabbed the picture. "I hate this dress, but Mom liked my hair." She opened the closet door and put the picture up on a shelf face down and took down a small stack of comic books. Penny turned to Leonard. "Here they are… all of them, Betty and Veronica, My little Pony and Power Puff Girls."

Leonard took the stack and leafed through them. "You kept ALL of them?"

Penny smiled sitting back down on the couch. "Why not? They're fun to read, even though I could probably tell you what each was about. They were the first things I memorized and spoke back."

Leonard furrowed his brow. "Spoke back to WHO?"

Penny popped off her bed and lifted one of her suitcases and plopped it onto the bed. It happened to be the one with her underwear. Leonard was a little embarrassed and then surprised when Penny reached in and pulled out a stuffed bear. Penny smiled as she seemed to straighten out the bear's little outfit. She then held him out and twisted him this way and that. "Liam, he's my oldest and longest friend. We've been together through thick and thin. I just love his curly hair. And he's PINK!"

Leonard smiled. "Liam huh…"

Penny smiled wider. "Yup… I would have named him Leonard but I think it would have weirded out my parents"

Leonard was surprised. "Why Leonard?"

Penny smirked. "Because he's named after you silly. I said my oldest friend and that's you, he just has been with me longer because of all the stuff that happened. I couldn't use your first name, so I used your middle name".

Leonard was now confused. "Liam is not my middle name".

Penny frowned. "Sure it is. You told me."

Leonard cocked his head. "I never told you my middle name. I don't tell anyone my middle name".

Penny giggled. "Yes you did. The very first day we met, after I knocked you over. I introduced myself as Penny Ann Pettersson with two tees and two esses. Then you said you were Leonard Liam Hofstadter."

Leonard started to laugh. "I never tell people my middle name. I probably started with telling you "LE" and then…"UM"… finished with just my last name."

Penny didn't like being laughed at. "So what's your middle name? Lee? Like maybe a girl's name? STOP laughing!"

Leonard stopped laughing. "No, but you have to promise not to laugh".

Penny was now very curious. "I promise".

Leonard got very still. "My middle name is Leakey, like the famous Anthropologist, not because of the bed wetting."

Penny gasped and held a hand to her mouth "BED WETTING?" Despite her promise, Penny broke into a laugh and fell over onto the bed.

Leonard crossed his arms. "STOP laughing! You said you wouldn't laugh."

Penny got control of herself as Leonard sat on the bed. She sat up next to him and leaned sideways into his shoulder. "Okay, I'm sorry. But I'm not changing his name to Leakey." Penny then grabbed Liam and hugged him tight to her chest. She then broke into another laugh and Leonard just rolled his eyes and stood up to leave the room letting Penny flop down on the bed.

Penny sat up. "Wait, wait, let me bring you to Denise's room."

* * *

Leonard stopped and waited for Penny to come beside him and they both left her room. Penny stood in the hallway and pointed down to the other end of the house. "Mom and Dad's room is down that way. There's another staircase in the back. Kenny's room is down there too. Me and Denise had the rooms on this side of the house." They walked down the hall a bit and passed a closed door. "This is the bathroom and just a bit further is Denise's room, or in this case, your room."

Leonard went into the room first and noticed that it was very plainly done. No memorabilia what so ever. Leonard looked around. "Not bad, not very girly though. What's the second door for?"

Penny scrunched her nose. "Dad painted the room when Denise got married. He said it was now a guest room. The other door is to the bathroom. It's a Jack and Jill bathroom that has a third door to the hallway. Weird, but it works. There's another door in my room so we don't have to go into the hallway to use it. Theo only problem is if you want to lock the doors you have to remember to lock them all. The dresser is empty, so feel free to put your things in it. The closet has some hangers if you need them. Let me know if you need anything ironed, Mom will be asking for sure."

Penny stood by the door to the room. "I guess that's about all, there's a linen closet in the hallway if you need more blankets or anything, but it's probably too warm for that. I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Good night Leonard." Penny leaned in and gave him a kiss. Not too long and not too short. Not passionate, just right. Leonard smiled as Penny left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Leonard picked up his bag from the floor and placed his things in the drawers and hung his robe in the closet so it wouldn't seem like he was some kind of Hobo, took off his pants and shirt placing them across the back of the chair at the desk in the room, pulled on a plain white t-shirt to sleep in and climbed into the bed.

Penny went to her room and sat on the bed, picked up Liam and gave him a kiss, then hugged him. She then shed her clothes and found her Hello Kitty sleep shorts and a white tank top, crawled into bed, found Liam and held him between her breasts and went off to sleep.

* * *

About two in the morning, the wind started to blow and you could hear rain hitting the roof and side of the house. Penny woke up with a start when a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning sounded like they were right outside the house. Penny never did like bad storms. She was pretty much terrified of the possibility of tornados. When she was little, she would always find her way to Denise's room for comfort. Penny got up from the bed and went to close the window some. She then lay awake and waited for the lightening to show and then counted the seconds before the thunder. She used to do that all the time when she lived in Nebraska, the longer between lightning and thunder, the further away the storm. If the storm was moving away, she could usually fall back to sleep pretty quickly.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of lightning that lit her room up like midday in July with a crack of thunder that sounded like an explosion at almost the exact same time. Penny threw back the covers and ran to the bathroom, passed clear through and into Leonard's room. She then ran to the bed and climbed in grasping for Leonard.

Leonard was woken by the big bang outside the window and now he was being pawed at and turned in that direction. He immediately felt Penny's arms grab him as she buried her face in his shoulder, she was shaking. "Penny, Penny, what the matter?"

Penny was shaking and almost sounded like she was crying. "Make it stop".

Leonard smiled, he had easily figured out what was bothering her. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back. "It'll be fine. Just wait here. It'll be okay, these things move pretty quickly". Leonard just held onto Penny. Each time there was a flash, Penny's head turned into his shoulder, and every time there was a clap of thunder, she held him tighter, sometimes digging into his sides with her fingernails. After a while, the thunder was starting to sound further and further away. Penny started to relax, just holding Leonard.

Leonard rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's all over now Penny. We're okay. Everything is fine."

Penny relaxed and finally raised her head. "It's over?"

Leonard chuckled. "Well that particular cell has passed, but that doesn't mean the storm is over."

Penny increased her hold on him. "I hate storms. That's one of the best things about California. It doesn't rain as much and the storms aren't this bad."

Leonard smiled and kissed her head. "That was a bad one all right. I think it's safe to go back to your room though".

Penny held tighter to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Leonard looked down. "What about your father? I mean, we haven't actually slept together, but he seemed pretty sure he didn't want that possibility happening."

Penny buried her face in his shoulder. "Too bad! Besides, we're in Denise's room. It's all the way on the other side of the house. That's part of the reason Denise got away with so much. He can't hear anything down here. I'm not going anywhere. The storm might come back." Penny raised her head and kissed Leonard on the lips. "Good night Leonard".

Leonard smiled. "Actually, the chances of that particular cell coming back around are pretty small. The more likely scenario is a whole new line of showers..." Suddenly, Leonard felt Penny's fingernails digging into his side. "Good night Penny". He immediately felt Penny's grasp relax. As he lay there with Penny half on his chest, their arms around each other and their legs partially intertwined, Leonard heard Penny begin to snore softly. A grin came across his face and he leaned his head over to kiss Penny on the head and Leonard fell into a contented sleep.


	69. Chapter 69

**Hopes fears and Ghosts of the past**

 **I don't own them and my time with them for this story may be coming shorter, but it sure is fun playing with them. Penny needs to deal with some past issues and current fears. This is all new to Leonard.**

Wyatt sat at the kitchen table sipping on his coffee as his wife fried up some bacon in preparation of breakfast for their daughter and her friend from so many years ago. "That was quite the storm last night".

Henrietta smiled to herself as she answered her husband over her shoulder. "It sure was, I wonder how Penny made it through? She used to get so afraid she would be up all night. She would crawl into bed with Denise."

Just then, Denise came into the kitchen. "I thought I smelled bacon." Denise poured herself a cup of coffee. "Did Penny get in from California okay?"

Henrietta smiled at her eldest daughter. "She sure did, and she brought a friend along."

Denise rolled her eyes. "What kind of a muscle bound lug head did she dig out of the Tar Pits this time?"

Wyatt peered over the news paper he was reading. "Not exactly muscle bound and certainly not a lug head."

Denise frowned. "Well where is she and this NEW guy?"

Henrietta smiled after mixing some pancake batter. "Not exactly a new guy either."

Denise sighed. "So where is she?"

Wyatt picked up his coffee. "Not down from sleeping yet, it's only 10:30. Plus there was a humdinger of a front last night, sounded like the strikes were right outside. I'm gonna have to check all the buildings."

Denise turned to her mother. "I'm surprised you didn't hear her crying or something, she was always such a baby during storms. She always came into MY bed". Suddenly a light went off in Denise's head and she looked at her mother with wide excited eyes.

Henrietta held out a wooden spoon covered with batter. "Denise, you leave your sister be!" It was too late. Denise was already on her way out of the kitchen and aiming for the staircase.

* * *

Leonard's eyes slowly opened and found that the light of the day was being obstructed by a mop of blonde hair. He moved his free hand up to his face to brush away the green apple smelling tresses. As he did so, he saw that Penny was still asleep and he smiled at the slightly upturned corners of her mouth. Penny was always a positive and generally happy person but even in her sleep, she seemed to have the slightest bit of a smile on her face. Leonard was never this close to her before. He was absolutely struck by her beauty. Penny started to stir and the blood began to circulate more in Leonard's other arm that was trapped under Penny. The feeling was like being stuck by a thousand needles.

Penny heard Leonard gasp and her eyes fluttered open. At first, all she could feel was the warmth and comfort of where she was. then she saw, and FELT that she wasn't alone in her bed. Penny practically fell out of the bed sitting up and pushing away from her bed partner. Leonard caught the off balance woman and Penny began to get her wits about her. She looked over to the smiling face of her new boyfriend. "Oh my god LEONARD!" She then leaned forward and hugged him. She then looked around. Why are we in Denise's room? Why are we in the same room at all?"

Leonard smiled. "I guess you are just a little afraid of storms?" Penny put her head in her hands.

* * *

Denise came to the top of the stairs and stopped. She considered what exactly to say and how to handle the situation. It certainly would be the polite thing to do by softly knocking on Penny's door hoping to not cause such a ruckus. Denise smiled wickedly both inward and outwardly. She quickly made her way to Penny's room and flung open the door. "AH... HA!"

* * *

Both Penny and Leonard heard the noise from the room next door. Penny's eyes went wide. "SHIT! that's Denise!" She looked down at herself and noticed that she was at least properly clothed, well if a flimsy tank top that left nothing to the imagination could be considered proper. "Quick. Get your pants on!"

Leonard quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed his pants from the desk chair. "Why my pants? What about you?

Penny looked around. "Well for starters, you need to hide THAT!"

Leonard looked to where Penny was pointing and had noticed that he was sporting a considerable tenting of his boxer shorts. "It's MORNING... and what about THOSE?"

Penny now looked down at her own chest and could see well formed peaked nipples. "SHIT!" Penny then ran to the closet hoping for some kind of miracle and pulled out and old robe that was hanging.

* * *

Denise was a little disappointed not to surprise her sister in the middle of "the act". It had been far to long since she had the joy of embarrassing Penny in front of, or more appropriately UNDER whatever guy she had dragged home. A grin came across her face and Denise made her way through the bathroom to the door on the other side. Knowing her moment of surprise was now over she would need a new plan. Denise covered her eyes with one hand and reached for the doorknob to enter her old room.

* * *

Penny had crossed the room to stand with Leonard who had managed to get his pants on in record time. She took Leonard's hand and pulled it behind her back, intertwining his fingers with both of her hands. Penny immediately started to bite on her lower lip and Leonard was at a complete loss on what to do with his other hand. For some reason these two accomplished adults felt just like a pair of adolescents caught by their parents doing something they knew they shouldn't.

Denise came into the room with one hand over her eyes and the clear evidence of a wicked grin on her face. "Penny, Mom is making breakfast and she was wondering if you could..." Denise quickly pulled her hand down "STOP boinking your boyfr... OH MY GOD!... LEONARD?"

Penny took a deep breath. "DENISE what the HELL do you think you are doing?"

Denise waved her hands at her sister. "Shush Shush , Shush... LEONARD how are you?" Denise came over to the couple and grabbed Leonard into a tight hug pulling him away from Penny.

Penny stood with her hands out to the side, much as she had the day before. "What is wrong with this family?" Leonard for all his confusion, just stood and took the hug from his girlfriend's sister all the while smiling in Penny's direction.

* * *

Penny stomped out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Denise said you were making breakfast, Where is the COFFEE!?"

Henrietta poured her daughter a cup of black coffee and handed it to her. "Well, good morning to you too. What in tarnation are you wearing?

Penny looked down at herself as Wyatt put down the news paper. "I don't know it was in the closet upstairs. Honestly Dad, what were you thinking when you picked this thing out?"

Wyatt looked confused. "Never saw that before in my life".

Leonard and Denise had come down from the bedroom. Denise was positively gleeful as to what was about to happen as she stood behind Leonard. Leonard put up one finger. "Actually, that robe is mine".

Wyatt and his wife spun their heads in the direction of Leonard. "YOURS?!"

Penny let her jaw fall to her chest as Denise did a fist pump into the air. "Okay, I heard Denise coming and I panicked. I went into the closet and pulled this out".

Wyatt cocked his head. "Why would Leonard put his robe in your closet?" Denise put both hands to her mouth as if she was praying.

Penny continued. "It was hanging in the closet in Leonard's room".

Henrietta smiled. "And just WHY did you run into Leonard's room to get a robe?" Denise was loving every agonizing second for her sister. She hadn't had this much fun in years.

By this point, Leonard had taken a seat across the table from Wyatt and had his face planted firmly in his hands. Penny rolled her eyes. "I was already in Leonard's room okay? I got scared by the storm and ran in there. It's kind of a habit. I wasn't thinking."

Denise broke into a laugh. "How was that for ya Leonard. When she first came into the room. Was she grabbing for you?" Penny sat next to Leonard and slumped her shoulders.

Leonard looked up. "Like a trapped wolverine". Denise laughed louder. Leonard put his hand on Penny's back and just rubbed it.

Penny looked up at her family. "Okay, that will conclude our 'Penny is a weenie' portion of the program. Could we just have some breakfast please?"

Penny's Mother served everyone breakfast and there was a nice conversation about the family, Henrietta and Denise getting Penny caught up on all the gossip in town both within and outside the family."

* * *

Leonard had gone up to take a shower and Wyatt had gone out to check on any damage that might have been caused by the storm the night before. The three Pettersson women started to clear the table and do up the dishes. Penny cleared, Henrietta washed and Denise dried finally giving the dishes to Penny to put them away.

Denise had to know. "So Pen, why did you stay in Leonard's room last night?"

Penny half smiled. "I don't know, it was just so... nice and comfortable. And the storm might come back."

Denise smiled. "Well, at least you're consistent. That's the same reason you used when you used to wake ME up."

Penny's mother stopped rinsing a plate. "Sweet Heart, What's going on with you two?"

Penny looked up. "What do you mean?"

Henrietta turned around. "Last night you had that look on your face when Leonard was telling us about his work. and then you seemed put out when your Dad put your bags in different rooms. Now we find out you spent the night with him".

Penny sighed. "Nothing happened".

Denise took her sister's hand and brought her to the table and sat down with their mother. "Didn't happen becauuuusssse?"

Penny shrugged. "Leonard just got out of a relationship he was in for a long time. She abused him. Not physically, and maybe not really emotionally. She just took advantage of him. Led him on. Didn't appreciate him".

Henrietta prodded her daughter. "And what about you?"

Penny drew circles on the table with her finger. "Leonard wanted to see if things with us were... you know".

Denise took Penny's hand and stilled it. "We probably do know, but we want to hear it from you."

Penny looked from her sister to her mother. "I like him okay?"

Henrietta smiled and took Penny's face in her hand. "Oh baby, you ALWAYS liked him. You just wouldn't admit it. But what about now? How is it different now? How do you feel now?".

Penny leaned back in her chair. "I'm just so afraid. Afraid he still loves Kate, afraid I'm not good enough. I've changed over the years. If he expects the same Penny, he's gonna be REAL disappointed. Afraid HE's different. Do I lov... LIKE him because of who he WAS? He's changed so much. He's not that naive boy anymore. He's so smart, and he's really respected in his field. We just found each other, and I think we're still friends. Will I screw it up? Will I lose him all over again?"

Denise sighed. "Penny! This is just like when you were in High School. You just pussy foot around the whole issue. You hem and haw , thinking what about this and what about that. If you don't make a move you'll never know! One thing is for sure, if you keep this up you will lose him for sure. There are plenty more KATES out there.

Penny slapped the table. "We're going out! Okay?" Denise was completely taken by surprise. Penny's mother also. "Leonard asked me out, like going out, dating. I said yes. So we're seeing how it goes, but we're taking it slow."

Henrietta smiled. "Why didn't you tell us? And why didn't you say that Leonard was coming with you?"

Penny sighed and looked down."We want to make sure that whatever there is between us is real. Real for NOW not from when we were stupid kids or from just being alone because we just broke up with someone, or haven't been with someone for a while." Penny slumped her shoulders and let out a sigh. The two older Pettersson women sat and listened to Penny tell them what had happened recently with the play and Kate and Leonard.

* * *

Leonard came down from his shower and saw Penny talking to her mother and sister. It looked like it was an intense discussion so he just went outside and over to the barn. He leaned on the railing of the stall that held Buttercup and he gave her a cookie.

Wyatt came up from behind and rested his arm on the railing. "What's going on with my daughter?"

Leonard was surprised. "I'm sorry?"

Wyatt looked into the younger man's eyes. "Son? awhile back I asked you to take care of my little girl. And as far as I could tell, as long as you were around she was safe and under control. When you left she was a wild filly much like her sister. There were plenty of times I wasn't sure if she would make anything of herself. Especially when she went off with that bonehead Kurt. She never has had any luck with boys. My baby girl has been hurt by the guys she picks out, sometimes pretty bad. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Leonard was surprised at the directness of the question. "Gee sir, I'm not sure how to answer that. Penny isn't sure how things should go. I really want to see if there is anything to build upon over our friendship. I'll always be there for her. No matter what. Not because you asked. because I want to. I asked her out... to be my girlfriend. We're trying that now. I know she didn't tell you and I'm not sure what that means. I think she's just afraid. That things won't work out and you all will just see she failed again at another relationship. I really want things to work out but I think I understand. We're both different. She wants to get to know each other. from the beginning. I don't know what will happen sir, but I think its worth a try.

Wyatt patted Leonard on the shoulder. "You know that Penny is real special to her Mother and me. And there is nothing I wouldn't do to make sure she isn't hurt. I still regret letting her go off with Kurt and I'm not likely to let something like that happen again. So don't take this the wrong way. You're a good man Leonard, just give her some time. Don't give up on her. She'll come around. But if you don't treat her right, I'll be watching." Wyatt then left Leonard to his thoughts and went to check on if there was any damage to the farm from the storm.

* * *

Leonard heard a rustling from behind him and turned to see Penny standing in the doorway with her sister just watching him with a half smile and a bit of a far off look on her face.

Denise saw Leonard suddenly have the sweetest smile come across his face. She could see he was looking at Penny and thought that she hadn't seen a smile like that one from a man in quite a few years. Denise leaned into her sister while rubbing her back and whispered. "What if? Penny, what if?" Denise then nudged her sister with her shoulder. Penny quickly turned to her sister and smiled watching Denise leave the barn and then turned back toward Leonard.

Penny came over and approached slowly seeming to look into his eyes deeper with each step. When they were very close, Penny took a hold of the sides of his t-shirt with both hands and then leaned in for a kiss. Leonard didn't exactly know what to do with his hands until Penny raised her arms up and wrapped them around Leonard's neck letting him hold her by her hips. It was a very comfortable place to be. Penny deepened the kiss and Leonard followed her lead. Leonard's hands began to roam from Penny's hips to her butt and up her back back to her hips. Penny's hands moved to running her hands through his hair and caressing his face tenderly. Penny broke the kiss and placed both hands on Leonard's chest smiling. Leaning back she bit on the lower lip as thoughts were going through her head. Wicked thoughts. Just then Jupiter started a ruckus in his stall. Penny let her head fall to Leonard's shoulder and let out a sigh.

Leonard laughed. "Somebody sounds jealous". Penny let go of Leonard and watched as Leonard went to get an oat biscuit. He walked over to Jupiter and held out his hand. Jupiter proceeded to knock it away.

Penny picked up the biscuit and Jupiter quickly took it and crunched looking sideways at Leonard. Penny laughed and turned to Leonard. "Hey, you wanna go for a ride? I know it's been a while, but we could take it slow."

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "We seem to be taking everything slow". Penny frowned thinking of what Denise had said in the house. Leonard quickly understood he said something he shouldn't have. "I don't think he will let me get any where near him."

Penny thought. "Give buttercup a biscuit". She watched as Leonard picked out a treat and went over to Buttercup and watched as she took the biscuit and then nuzzled Leonard's shoulder. Penny giggled. "It looks like you have another Blonde girlfriend."

It wasn't long before Penny had the two horses saddled in the small corral next to the barn and sat on Jupiter hoping that Leonard remembered his horsemanship lessons. Buttercup was a perfect lady waiting for Leonard to get the routine right finally mounting her on the third try. Penny edged Jupiter over and leaned into Leonard and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See, that wasn't so hard".

Leonard took a deep breath. "Save the praise for when we get back." Penny giggled and then the couple went to begin leisurely ride off into the fields.

When they came out of the corral, Denise was sitting on the porch. Penny yelled out to her sister. "Tell Mom and Dad we're going for a ride, maybe up to the cabin."

Denise smiled, knowing what usually happened when a younger Pettersson woman found her way up to the cabin with a guy. "Good luck!"

Penny smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Leonard has a nice ride".

Denise giggled. "I bet you will!"

Penny furrowed her eyebrows questioningly. "We haven't been riding on the horses in years, we'll be fine".

Denise smiled. "Oh yeah, that too. I'll tell Mom. Have fun!"

Penny suddenly understood what Denise was getting at and could feel her whole body blush. She turned to Leonard and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Penny had a bit of a time keeping Jupiter in line, he clearly wanted to run. Leonard on the other hand had a pretty easy time of things with Buttercup. Leonard stopped Buttercup and Penny came up along side. "Penny, Let him run. It's okay. We'll be fine."

Penny smiled. "Really?" Leonard nodded and he could immediately see the excitement in Penny's eyes. Penny leaned over to kiss him softly. "Okay. We'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Penny took a firm hold of Jupiter's reins and a small handful of his mane and leaned forward. She whispered in his ear. "Okay boy, lets GO!" With that Penny gave Jupiter a good kick and he reared up. Penny gave out a "WHOOP", Jupiter came down and lowered his head. Penny leaned forward as Jupiter proceeded to basically dart off straight ahead at a full gallop. Leonard could hear Penny laughing as she went off into the distance.

Leonard had a smile on his face but Buttercup must have felt a little left out. She may have been older, but she was still full of the spunk she had as a young filly. Buttercup managed to lurch forward onto a lope and then went into what was for her, a gallop. Leonard was taken by complete surprise and almost fell off. He remembered his training and righted himself and leaned forward much as Penny had. Across the fields they both went.

Penny turned Jupiter and caught sight of Leonard doing his best to stay mounted on what was basically a runaway horse. She immediately laughed and thought "That's my girl, you still got it Buttercup". Penny took hold of Jupiter's reins and went after her old horse.

Fortunately for Leonard, Buttercup didn't have the stamina she used to have as a young spirited horse. She soon tired and to the joy of both Leonard's pride and backside, fell into a comfortable walk.

Penny came up beside her boyfriend smiling widely. "Sweetie, you were great!"

Leonard was breathing heavily and reached into his right front pocket for his inhaler. He immediately took two puffs. Looking through what appeared to Penny as a look of pure amazement, he took a calming breath. "Just like you taught me." Penny let out a chuckle. If she could have, she would have hugged Leonard tightly.

* * *

They made their way up to the cabin by late afternoon. It was a bit later than Penny had thought and the horses should have a rest. Especially Buttercup, this was a long ride for the old horse. Penny hadn't been up there since High School. She was very quiet as they dismounted the horses and let them take water from the trough. Penny set out some hay and let them graze in a small corral. Leonard watched as Penny very methodically went about her chores, seemingly needing to keep herself busy. Leonard came up from behind put his arms around her as she closed the corral gate. "Penny, is something wrong?"

Penny turned and smiled. "No, no, I was just making sure the horses were all set. Penny took Leonard by the hand. "Lets see what they have done with the cabin".

Penny took a deep breath and pushed the cabin door open. She quickly scrunched her nose at the stale smell of the air. Leonard watched as Penny went from window to window opening the locks and throwing up the lower sash. Immediately, there was a cross breeze and Penny smiled. The next order of business was to throw off the sheets covering the furniture and to check the kitchen. Leonard followed Penny into the kitchen where she grabbed the handle of the pump sink and worked the pump until there was some clear cool water coming out. Penny then flicked her hair to one side and put her face under the water stream and took a long sip of water. She stood up and wiped her mouth and smiled. "That is so good".

Leonard hesitantly did the same and was thankful for the cool liquid. "What else is there to do?"

Penny looked around somewhat detached in her attention. "The last time I was up here was with Tammy and Anna, with Brad, Timmy and..." Penny stopped and got up from the table. She put on her best smile. "I guess we should open the windows in the rooms, really air the place out." She then went out of the kitchen and across the living room to her parent's room and opened the windows. Penny breathed in and could smell the clear cool air. It brought back memories from when she was a little girl. It was so beautiful up here. It was why the built the cabin on this spot. All that was left was to open the windows in the other two bedrooms.

* * *

Penny stopped on her way back from her parent's room and sat on the big sofa. She was thinking again about the times she spent here. Not when she was a little girl, when she was older, when she saw Denise, and after. Leonard could see that something was wrong. Penny was very still. Quite frankly, Leonard was at a loss for what to say or do so he just sort of watched and waited. Penny was clearly thinking and conflicted. She was thinking a mile a minute. She knew she was adding too much drama into the situation. Penny was almost ready to take things with Leonard further back in the barn, then she thought that she really didn't want to be found literally rolling in the hay by her family. That's when she thought of the horses, and coming up here. The problem was, she didn't realize how much this cabin would play with her mind. So much happened up here when Penny was becoming a woman.

Penny suddenly stood. "You know what? This is stupid!" Leonard watched Penny walk down a hallway on the other side of the living room and into a room on the right side of the hallway. He heard a window thrown open and then saw Penny walk out of the room and stand in the doorway to the last of the three rooms in the cabin. Leonard watched as Penny actually tried to go into the room three times and step back each time.

Leonard walked up behind Penny and could see she was upset. He took hold of her hand. "Penny, What is it?"

Penny turned to Leonard with moistening eyes. This was the place. This was the room where it all started, this was the room she first saw Denise having sex with Tommy. This was the room she wouldn't stay in with Curtis after the prom. It was in this room that Penny first had... This was the room Brad and her... Penny turned and put her face into Leonard's shoulder. Why was this such a problem? Everyone had a past. Everyone had a first time. It certainly couldn't be all sunshine, puffy clouds and harp music for everyone else except her!

Leonard just held her. Penny calmed down just a bit. She looked up at Leonard. Somehow she held it together. She looked in Leonard's questioning eyes and slowly walked into the room and sat on the bed by the window. It was the bed across from the one that Denise used. It was her bed when she was a little girl. Leonard sat down next to her not really knowing what was going to happen.

Penny sat thinking, taking Leonard's hand in hers. This made no sense! Why was she so upset about this. Leonard wasn't even IN Nebraska when she was with Brad. Why did she feel guilty about being with someone Leonard didn't even know?

Penny sighed as she held onto Leonard's hand with both of hers squeezed between her knees. "This is where it happened. This is where Brad and I..."

Leonard brought his hand up and kissed Penny's. "You don't have to."

Penny chuckled. "You might as well know, everybody else does, or at least they think they do." Penny's face lost all emotion. "We were right here. Kissing. Brad took off his shirt. It was all kind of new for me. He was kissing me and he was rubbing my arms and then he was fiddling with my shirt. I let him take it off me." There was a bit of a silence. Leonard didn't say anything. "We kept kissing except now, we were naked from the waist up. And we explored each other. It felt different, good. Then Brad stood up and took off his pants. and his underwear. He was naked. and very much aroused. I had never been that close to one of those before. I didn't know what to do."

Leonard tried to say something but Penny wouldn't let him. Penny fought back the tears that the memories brought. "I let him take off my shorts and panties. He tried to be tender. I'm pretty sure it was his first time also. He laid me down." Penny took a deep breath and let it out. "Then he... he..."

Leonard just held Penny tight. He didn't know what to do otherwise. Tears started to well in his own eyes.

Penny's voice became very small. "It wasn't like Denise said it should be. There wasn't any foreplay. It was just... I'm sure he didn't mean it to... but it hurt. I didn't stop him, not right away."

That was all Penny could say. Coming back into the room. Remembering that day. She had always avoided going back into that room. She wouldn't stay in there with Curtis after the Prom. Except for telling Denise, she never told anyone about what it really felt like, never gave any details about what they did. This was all harder than she imagined. Facing something she tried to forget. It was bad enough what happened with Brad, but the memories of what happened afterward were worse. Those last days and weeks of school were terrible. The looks and the pointing from the other kids. The laughing behind her back. The lies, spread by the person that she thought was special, her boyfriend. It hurt so much then, and all the feeling were coming back now. How could she tell Leonard about all that? It all happened just before Leonard came back into her life. When he made her smile again. He never knew anything of what happened. She held on tight to Leonard's shirt with both hands and buried her face into his shoulder.

Leonard held on tight wrapping his arms around her, rocking back and forth. There was nothing more to be said. Penny cried because of the memory and Leonard cried right along with her. All he could think of were the rumors that went around how Brad and Penny did it. They were all lies, and Penny had to put up with them. It really wasn't any better being a popular girl than it was being the smart geek. The other kids just took advantage of you. It was actually probably worse for Penny. Because if you were a nerd, nobody cared a hoot about you. If you were unpopular, you were easily forgotten, until it was convenient for the next bully. But if you were popular, you couldn't hide. You couldn't get away from all the eyes, all the lies. People wanted to be with you, some even wanted to BE you. Nothing was forgotten, all the stories and lies got bigger. No one would believe you if you said anything different, especially if you were a girl. You just had to take it. Leonard held Penny just that much tighter rubbing her back and pushing the stray hair out of her beautiful face.


	70. Chapter 70

**Reconnecting, in so many ways...**

 **Penny and Leonard, those perfect characters conjured somehow from the minds of their rightful owners Prady and Lorre, Get some alone time and "wrestle" with specters from the past.**

Penny calmed down enough to lift her head up and look into the reddened eyes of her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry, I upset you".

Leonard looked back at Penny. "I'm not upset, it's just that if you cry, I cry. I'm glad you shared your feelings with me. I will always be here for you."

Penny sighed. "You're the only person that knows. I never told anyone. Not even my Mom. Well, Denise, she knows. And Tammy and Anna, but not everything, only that we didn't really do what Brad said we did. The worse part was no one believed we DIDN'T do it, and all the lies and whispering. People just make these judgements about you and they're wrong."

Leonard smiled. "I'm honored to be the fourth 'only' person to know." He then got a more serious. "Don't pay attention to any of the things people say. It doesn't matter. What matters is what is inside you. What you know is the truth. Eventually, all that other stuff is easier to accept. It never goes away, but you learn to live with it."

Penny was thoughtful. "I'm sorry for the way people treated you. People are just jealous. They see what is different about you and they know they could never be that good. They don't like themselves and they turn it around and put it back on you. For me? Brad was afraid I would tell things the way they were, so he made up lies to make him look better. I never would have. I thought he was special. And with Val, she saw that I was becoming more popular than her and she thought that smearing my reputation would help her. Unfortunately her reputation was WAY worse. But I brought some of that on myself. I can't deny that it felt good to be popular." Penny turned to look directly at Leonard. "But with you, you never tried to be better than other people, you just wanted to be friends, you just did your stuff and didn't care what any ones faults were, you accepted every one as they were. It wasn't your fault you were smarter than everyone else. They didn't have to treat you like they did. You are really a special person."

Leonard chuckled. "A really special person that can fit through a hole in a fence half my size."

Penny smiled and let out a small laugh and just melted into Leonard's hold. After a short while she sat up and looked into Leonard's eyes and kissed him. The kiss became passionate within a very short time. The raw emotions that were pouring out of her just a little while before had turned into a burning desire. Leonard followed Penny's lead and he held her in a tender embrace. Penny ran her hands up and through his hair, caressing his face and rubbing his chest and arms. Leonard ran his hands from her bottom to her breasts. Not actually touching them. When Penny threw her head back, Leonard kissed Penny on her neck and she let out a pleasing moan. Leonard accepted this as a sign. Penny lay back on the very same bed Brad took her on. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were dark with desire. Leonard put one hand to the side of Penny's face and leaned in for a kiss.

Penny suddenly sat up. Leonard frowned in confusion. What could the problem be? What had he done wrong? What was Penny thinking? Was he taking advantage of the situation? Was she too vulnerable after telling him about Brad? Was this the right thing to be doing now? Should they wait? Was it too soon?

Penny leaned back. "Leonard, there's something you need to know." Leonard just stared. Penny took a breath, thinking that Leonard could get the wrong idea if they continued, just like Curtis did. "I'm a little bit broken". More confusion and a questioning look came back into Leonard's face. Penny scrunched her nose. "A lot of the other rumors you may have heard are not really true either, about me and Timmy and Curtis. Timmy and I never went all the way. We never actually rode the roller coaster. The best he got to do was spin the teacups. Sure he got off, mostly with my help, but we never did it. He never complained, at least not to me, and from what I could tell he thought I did a pretty good job. That's probably why he went to Val, she was "always open". Maybe Timmy NEEDED more and I just couldn't give it to him. Sure we were naked and all, but the rest was just more lies. I guess he needed to make himself look better, especially since all the lies about Brad and me.

Leonard looked back. "Penny, none of that matters, and you certainly weren't broken. It was more of a choice".

Penny felt a slight warmth go through her, Leonard was so understanding, but she needed him to understand it all. "And then there was Curtis, we technically did it, but really it was just him. I never was really satisfied." Leonard just seemed to have a blank look on his face. Penny just shrugged. "But really… you should know. I'm a little hard to get going. It's all on me, it has nothing to do with you, like I said, I'm a little broken."

Leonard smiled and lay Penny back down and started to place tender kisses on her lips and neck. He gently ran his hands over her chest softly massaging her breasts. He ran his fingers through her hair, passionately and deeply kissed her allowing Penny to return the actions. They rolled from one side to the other, Leonard playing with the top of her jeans and her bare belly that was exposed due to her shirt riding up. Penny didn't initiate anything. Everything Leonard was doing was very pleasing and he was so gentle. She lay with her eyes closed, just taking in this new experience. Leonard unbuttoned Penny's jeans and let down the zipper running his finger across the top of the waistband of her panties. Penny gasped and moved her hips toward his fingers. At the same time, Penny slinked out of her jeans. Leonard then moved his hand up Penny's shirt to her bra covered breasts and softly ran his hand over her left breast. Penny gasped slightly and turned her head exhaling a breath she had not known she had been holding. Leonard then leaned in and kissed Penny below her left ear and down the side of her neck.

The feeling that rushed through Penny made her reach down and pull her shirt over her head. Leonard did the same with his own shirt exposing his bare chest. Penny smiled and ran her hands over Leonard's chest. Leonard smiled and leaned close to Penny and reached behind her to release her bra strap in one quick move. Penny smiled. "So, you've had a little practice at that I see". Leonard just smiled and watched Penny shrug off her bra and cover herself with her hands, slightly conscious of just who it was that she was with. Leonard put a hand to Penny's face and kissed her. Penny lay back down slowly as Leonard followed, tenderly running just his fingertips along the contours of her slim body. When his hands came to Penny's waist, Leonard ran his index finger along the waist band from one hip to the other then repeating the action just under her panties. Penny closed her eyes and gasped slightly marveling at the tenderness Leonard showed.

Leonard turned his palm to Penny's stomach and started to put his hand down the center of her body toward her crotch under her panties. Penny's chest was heaving slightly as her breaths quickened. Leonard kissed the side of Penny's neck and Penny sat up. Leonard was surprised and sat up also.

Penny smiled. She knew that she was usually more aggressive. This was the point she usually took charge. She needed some stimulus of her own. Penny also knew that she got just as much excitement from a man's body as men seemed to get from hers. Holding them off, seeing the want in their eyes, the anticipation, arousing them with her actions, and she so didn't want Leonard to be disappointed. This was what Denise was talking about, this was Penny's chance, her chance to go for what she wanted. Penny saw the surprised look on Leonard's face. The quick thought that entered her head was that she was blowing it, losing the chance she had. Penny then looked in Leonard's eyes and smiled just a bit more slyly. "This is a little unfair. Let's see what you got? You can't have all the fun". Penny proceeded to unbuckle Leonard's pants and watch as he stood and stepped out of them. He stood in his boxers and put his hands to the side and shrugged. Penny took it all in and bit on the index fingernail of one hand while looking in Leonard's eyes. She smiled and waved with the other hand in a circle. "All of it". She then bit her lower lip in anticipation. Leonard pushed his boxers to below his knees and stepped out of them exposing himself, aroused and ready. Penny's eyes widened a little as she smiled. "You've certainly been keeping a secret all these years."

Leonard smiled. "Your turn". Penny took her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and put her hands behind herself and shimmied out of her panties. She had not been sexually active in a while, and if she had a one night stand, it really didn't matter so she had not had a waxing for some time. She was natural and just shrugged. "Sorry". Leonard sat next to her and they lay back onto the bed. Leonard whispered softly in her ear. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You are so beautiful." Penny blushed and turned into Leonard's hold pressing her chest against his, intertwining their legs. The resulting makeout session lasted for more than a few minutes, each of them becoming familiar with the others' body.

Leonard leaned up on one elbow as Penny watched. He leaned in and kissed her on her neck just at the place her shoulder was, then another by the hollow of her collar bone, and then lower in small advancements down her chest, all the while paying particular attention to her breasts with his free hand. Penny put her head back and closed her eyes taking in this experience. She again let Leonard take control. Leonard was being tender and his soft touch lingered just the right amount of time before he moved on. When he got to her breasts, Leonard kissed each nipple circling them with his tongue as he lifted off. He noticed as he looked up at Penny that she had her eyes closed and a soft smile came across her face. Leonard returned to his task and blew slightly across Penny's chest. She immediately gasped slightly and he knew he had performed his task appropriately when her nipples mounded and peaked. A soft moan came from Penny's throat and Leonard took the left nipple into his mouth and softly rubbed the right with his thumb. Penny gasped slightly and let out the breath she had taken.

Leonard lingered in this heavenly place just long enough. He had moved his free hand down Penny's body to her belly and below. He took his cue when Penny started to move her hips in response to his touch. Leonard moved down to Penny's belly and laid his head just below her navel. Penny reached down and ran her fingers through his hair moaning in pleasure. When Leonard lifted his head, Penny put a hand over her crotch and held her hips close. Leonard moved her hand with his and ran his fingers over her most sensitive area, it was smooth and soft. Massaging her just as he had with her scalp, Leonard continued with his ministrations until Penny relaxed beneath his hold and spread her legs. Penny's chest was now heaving slightly and she was lightly grabbing at her own chest with one hand while running her other hand through Leonard's hair. Penny had become moist and ready.

Leonard shifted himself toward Penny's legs just as she pushed slightly on his shoulder. Leonard lay back as Penny reached down and took his manhood into her hand and fondled him. Leonard immediately moaned. Penny smiled and proceeded to return the efforts Leonard had performed on her body, first at his chest then quickly coming to Leonard's crotch. Leonard reached down and brought Penny's face up to his to kiss her passionately as they lay closely together.

Leonard looked into Penny's eyes. "Penny, we don't have any…"

Penny smiled back, gasping slightly, then breathily remarked. "Pill". She then pulled him back for a passionate kiss intertwining their legs making sure their hips were in full contact, running her center along his manhood, Leonard feeling the moist readiness of his girlfriend.

Leonard whispered into her ear. "This is your time, this is for you". Penny opened her eyes as Leonard positioned himself above her and joined with her ever so slowly, letting her get accustomed to his presence within her. Their gaze did not waiver. Penny seemed to be searching deep within Leonard's eyes. Searching for something she had been looking for, for a very long time. Wanting to find her answer more with each advance Leonard made. Leonard looked deep within Penny's inquiring eyes, trying with all his efforts to calm and assure her that all their possibilities, all their future was real. Penny reached down and held him from behind, pulling him into a tight embrace when he came to rest fully within her. The closeness, the feeling of his entire body joined with hers, was more than she could ask. She gasped then sighed heavily and turned her head as tears began to well.

Leonard could hear a soft sob and looked into Penny's face. He was afraid he had hurt her, but found she was smiling when he lifted off her chest. Penny opened her eyes and pulled him into a kiss while moving her hips in hopes Leonard would do the same. It didn't take very long for the message to register and Leonard set a slow pace. Penny opened her eyes and looked directly into Leonard's as he increased his pace with her urging. Penny had a small gasp at the end of each thrust and she urged him to go faster. Penny had wrapped her legs around Leonard's waist in hopes of bringing him deeper. They were kissing more wildly when Leonard suddenly sat up on his knees and brought her closer to him grabbing her hips. Leonard rolled his hips as if he was urging a horse to gallop. Penny answered his motions by bucking her hips to his rhythm. Penny placed her heals, one on each of Leonard's butt cheeks seemingly spurring him on with each new thrust. They took up a quickening pace, Leonard leaning forward just as he did on a galloping Buttercup earlier. Penny's hands were rubbing and grasping about his shoulders as they both suddenly grasped each other's arms, both in a unified rhythm, their eyes boring into the other's soul as she suddenly sank her fingernails into his shoulders and gasped silently as she closed her eyes taking in the feeling of her inner muscles contracting in waves of ecstasy. Leonard quickly followed as her contractions around him triggered his own spasms as he stilled deep within her, pulling her to him in a tight embrace. Penny held him close as he rode out his own climax. Leonard fell onto Penny's chest and she held him close, both of them breathing heavily and inwardly reveling in how they felt.

They both sat up and Penny reached over and threw up the window sash. A rush of fresh air came into the room. Penny took in a deep breath of the new fresh air as they both lay back down and covered with just a sheet. Smiling, Penny fell asleep on Leonard's shoulder as he held her close, hoping to dispel old memories and replace them with new ones.

* * *

Penny woke first to the night's cooling breeze. She looked over to Leonard who she was currently practically on top of, the bright moonlight coming through the window. Penny never thought of her bed as too small to comfortably sleep in until now. She was used to very much more room than a twin bed supplied. Although, if she was completely honest, the small confines of this current bed necessitated closer contact with her bed partner and at this moment, that was FINE with her. Penny leaned in and kissed Leonard into coming out of his slumber. He opened his eyes to a smiling face. "Hi Sweetie… did you sleep well?"

Leonard rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. "It was wonderful. How are you feeling?"

Penny sat up dragging the sheet covering them with her. "I'm good, really good. Thank you for understanding and for well… you know".

Leonard smiled. "It's me that should be thanking you. And I don't know what you were talking about, I don't think there's ANYTHING broken with you".

Penny blushed. "Well, it must be because of something you were doing. You are really quite good at this sort of thing."

Leonard smiled and shrugged. "I have to say, sex with you is pretty great, and, Google is a great place for self-study." Leonard sat up and tried to regain some of the sheet.

Penny giggled. "Self study in the context of SEX sounds a little bit wrong".

Leonard shrugged. "I can always delete my access".

Penny pushed Leonard over and pinned him to the mattress by his shoulders, straddling his hips and basically dangling her breasts in his face. "Don't you dare!" Penny was amused by the look on Leonard's face as he attempted to focus. She then leaned down and rubbed his face with the girls, got up and found her clothes, leaving the room wrapped in the sheet from the bed. It was much too late to try to get back to the farm. Penny smiled as she remembered telling Denise that she and Leonard were taking the horses for a ride up to the cabin and then grinned wider as she remembered Denise's comments afterward.

Penny dropped her clothes by the couch, opting instead to wrap herself in the sheet from the bed and walked out onto the porch. The Horses were contentedly grazing in the corral and Penny was looking out across the field onto the fishing pond. The moonlight was bright as Leonard came up from behind wrapped in the sheet he stole off the other bed in the room. He saw that Penny was leaning against a railing post just gazing out onto the field of grass and beyond, her athletic figure showing slightly through the sheet. Leonard came up from behind and placed his hands on Penny's hips feeling the smooth contours of her figure.

Standing straighter when held, Penny leaned back into Leonard and could feel through the two sheets that he was all woken up. She smiled. "I see you're awake." Wicked thoughts returned quickly to her head. It had been a while since Penny was so intimate with a man and her libido had taken to the situation like a stampeding herd of mustangs. Turning, Penny smiled and took Leonard's hand as she walked down the steps to the field beside the pond. She walked out to the middle of the field and looked up at the night sky. There was hardly a cloud to be seen. This was the night sky she remembered from her youth. It seemed like there were thousands of stars twinkling away.

Leonard stood with her in his makeshift toga and pointed to a simple constellation. Ursa Minor".

Penny smiled. "Yup, and there's the North Star! Nice and bright."

Leonard giggled and softly remarked. "You remember." He then started to point to other groups of stars in a very calming voice.

Penny was en-wrapped in the sound of his voice as her gaze fell from the stars to looking at him. Leonard seemed so excited. Nothing existed for her except the cool night breeze and the comforting sound of Leonard's words. Penny suddenly reached down, snaking her hand into his sheet and took Leonard in her hand stroking him slightly. "I think it would probably be better if we stayed here tonight. There are coyotes out at night and the trail isn't as well traveled as it used to be. We don't want to get off trail and get lost."

Leonard flinched at the feeling of his girlfriend's hand around him, the cool temperature of the evening evident in the temperature of the palm of her hand. Soon recovering as the warmth they shared just recently passed again between them, Leonard asked. "What about the horses? And your family."

Penny cupped her hand around him, making Leonard flinch once again. "We just need to water them and give them some hay. Then put them up in the barn. There are four stalls in there." Penny turned toward Leonard and opened their makeshift clothing so they could feel each other much closer together. "They won't even know the difference. Denise knows we're up here, it will be fine." She then took the sheet from Leonard's shoulders and lay it down on the grass. She sunk to her knees and Leonard followed.

Penny brought Leonard in close covering them with her sheet, leaning in and kissing him deeply, pushing her hips close to his, gliding her center along his shaft. Leonard looked into Penny's eyes as their kiss broke and Penny straddled his hips. What he now saw was purely out of some mystical imagination. Penny sat looking down at him, completely naked, her golden hair seemingly silhouetted with sparkling light from the stars against the black night's sky. All illuminated by the far off moonlight. Penny simply looked like an angel gazing down with those bright green beautiful eyes.

Penny lifted herself up and settled gently onto Leonard as he reached up softly caressing her breasts. She let out a pleasing moan as she closed her eyes letting herself accommodate her lover. Penny started with the smallest of movements, slowly gyrating her hips in both forward and backward and then circular motions. After hearing Leonard sigh pleasingly, she felt the need to please her lover with some of what she had begun to be known for. Firmly planting her hands on Leonard's shoulders, Penny took up a quickening pace, Slow at first and then building to her raising and lowering herself with vigor.

Leonard could plainly see that something was building within her. Her chest was heaving and her breaths were becoming short. In a surprising move, Leonard turned the tables and flipped them over and in one quick motion, changed from her bouncing on his hips to him forcefully thrusting within her. The surprise move made Penny's eyes open and her mouth gape. But no sound came out as Leonard thrust hard, causing Penny to climax almost immediately with Leonard following closely behind.

When Leonard felt Penny release him as he receded from his ecstasy, he rolled off her and she took up a position snuggling into his shoulder. He reached over and covered them both with the discarded sheet, both lying close together under the stars.

* * *

Penny sat up and looked down at Leonard and ran her fingers through his hair coming to rest on his cheek. She looked very contemplative. Leonard put his hand over hers. "Penny, what is it?"

Penny looked down. "The last time I did anything like this here, was with…"

Leonard saw there was conflict in Penny's face. "Penny I don't need to know this. It's okay."

Penny rubbed Leonard's chest. "No. it's not a bad thing. Curtis had more fun than I did. He never got me going. You are so much better at this". Penny leaned down and kissed Leonard more passionately than she had before.

* * *

After a while of just taking in the evening, cuddling closely together, they gathered themselves and went back to the cabin. The next task was a bit surreal. Being the cumbersome sheet was hampering her efforts, Penny had shed her sheet, giving it to Leonard and proceeded to water, feed and move the horses into the barn while being completely naked. The horses didn't seem to be affected by the activity, but Leonard couldn't claim the same.

When Penny came out of the barn she looked to Leonard who just stood gawking at her. Penny saw the look and quickly walked over to the pond where she slipped into the water rinsing off the dust, dirt and hay from the horses. She then climbed out as seductively as she could, walking back to where Leonard was standing. Leonard found his voice. "That was so HOT!" He then grabbed her and practically dragged her into the cabin.

* * *

The next morning, they woke late. Penny got up and slipped into a t-shirt and panties. She went out to the kitchen and started a small fire in the wood stove to get some coffee percolating. Rummaging through the cupboard she found, to her delight, Strawberry Pop Tarts. Laughing to herself, she turned at the sound of a creaking floor board and proceeded to throw them into the air. "GEEZ Leonard, make some noise why dontcha!"

Leonard smiled back. "Not so much fun when you're the one being surprised is it? Besides, if you could see your ass in those panties, you wouldn't make any noise either."

After a very close breakfast, Penny stood up. "I think I'll get cleaned up".

Leonard looked interested. "There's a shower in this place?"

Penny walked to the door of the kitchen. "Nope".

Leonard turned. "A bath?"

Penny took off her t-shirt and dropped it by the couch in the living room "Yup."

Leonard got up and followed Penny. "In the cabin?"

Penny shed her panties and dropped them by the front door and reached onto a shelf and picked up a bar of soap. "Nope".

Leonard followed Penny to the front door and stopped, watching the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, walk across the yard, across the field and into the pond, completely naked.

Penny stepped slowly into the water with careful steps that caused her hips to sway seductively. She turned as she lathered up her hands and started to wash her hair. "Are you coming? I need someone to hold the soap."

Leonard quickly dropped his own clothes and practically ran out to the pond to help Penny.

Upon entering the water, Leonard made his way over to Penny who immediately dunked Leonard and started to lather his hair. Leonard gasped for air and then began to complain about the soap in his eyes. Penny giggled through the whole ordeal and proceeded to dunk Leonard a second time. Once calmed down Penny walked over to the edge of the pond and climbed into a shallow area so she could lather her body with soap. Leonard followed and they both managed to make sure their partner was "so very clean". Leonard held Penny close as they were lathered up, caressing her smooth slick body, chest held closely to chest. Penny found that the closeness was very appealing. As much as Leonard liked her chest close to his and the feeling of her SOFT breasts pressed against his chest, SHE enjoyed their hips close proximity, and feeling of all that was HARD between them.

Penny brought them back into the deeper water and proceeded to tread water with Leonard holding on. Their legs intertwined gave Penny thoughts that she hadn't thought of in years. She thought back to the end of summer party and what happened in the pond. Penny smiled broadly at Leonard and sank down onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist as Leonard found the bottom of the pond keeping their chins just above water. Penny saw the surprise in Leonard's eyes. "You thought that I was close to Timmy in the pond… well, we were never THIS close. He had his swimming trunks on and I had my bottoms on." Penny then proceeded to Kiss Leonard deeply and gyrate her hips. This was the first time for Penny actually having sex under water, and it was surely something she was going to remember for quite some time.

After their "bath" both Leonard and Penny went back into the cabin and found their clothes, dressing totally for the first time since the night before. Penny puttered around the cabin, shutting the windows and covering the furniture while Leonard made up the beds in Penny's old room. Penny made sure the wood stove was cold and then made her way out to the corral. Leonard had already gotten the horses ready for their ride back to the farm house. All that was necessary was for Penny to check that the saddles were put on right. The last thing they wanted was to fall off half way from here to there. Penny smiled as it looked like Leonard had done just what he was taught. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Breaking the kiss, Penny smiled. "Ready to get back? I'm sure they're waiting for us. Mom's Birthday is tomorrow."

Leonard looked a little nervous. "Maybe, I just hope your Dad won't be mad we didn't come home last night."

Penny giggled. "Don't worry, I don't think Mom's given him the key to the gun safe yet".


	71. Chapter 71

**Excising old demons, burying them deep in the ground and salting the earth!**

 **The newly rejoined couple, that remains the exclusive property of The big Bang Theory brain trust, must face some demons from the past and overcome their fears and understand their experiences.**

Penny and Leonard rode up to the Farm house and saw that the front door was closed and locked. Everyone must have gone out for some errand or another. Buttercup and Jupiter were brushed and fed all snuggled in their stalls when Penny went up to the porch. "Dammit!"

Leonard stepped up as Penny was fiddling with the door. "Whatcha doin?"

Penny turned and tried to look stern but couldn't pull it off. "Funny Leonard. The door's locked and I don't have a key."

Leonard couldn't help but ask the obvious. "Why don't you have a key?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Why WOULD I have a key? We weren't exactly planning on staying the night at the cabin, I don't live here anymore and they NEVER lock the door unless they're gonna be away for a while."

Leonard was at a loss for a solution. "So, what are we going to do?"

Penny walked the porch, not finding any windows that were open. "We're gonna hafta break in".

Leonard's eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

Penny thought a second. "Come with me". They went around the back of the house where their bedrooms were. Penny looked up. "Yup, the window's open in your room. All we have to do is climb the tree, jump to the roof and get in through the window".

Leonard stood in stark disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

Penny smiled. "Piece of cake, I'll go first." Penny proceeded to climb up the tree a short way with Leonard following. She looked back. "BE careful, when we go for the roof, Dad parked the pig truck right under the tree and it looks like he was cleaning out the pig run."

Leonard followed muttering. "What the hell is a pig run." Penny stopped and was about to make the jump when a wasp landed on Leonard's arm and he went to swat it away. Unfortunately, losing grip with the branch with both hands did not bode well for Leonard at all. The last thing Penny heard was "AAAHHHH!" Then not so much of a thud as a splotch.

Penny turned back to see Leonard lying on his back in the back of the truck in what seemed to be mud… or worse. Penny quickly turned and lost her balance and she found herself falling off the branch and landing very close to Leonard in a small pile of… worse. Penny quickly sat up and held out her arms waiving her hands with a horrified look on her face. "Ewww, GROSS!"

Leonard had gotten up and went to pull Penny out of the muck. Penny stood there looking at herself. "Ewww, Ewww, Ewww!" She then jumped out of the truck bed, and went running for the back door of the kitchen. Pulling hard and quick on the screen door, flinging it open and then pushing the inner door with all she had with her shoulder, Penny found the door to be far less determined to keep someone out of the house than she was to get IN the house. Leonard followed as he heard the words. "Ewww, ewww, ewww, GROSS, gross, gross!" headed up the back stairs. Following the noises down the hall, Leonard suddenly found himself grabbed by the shoulder and pulled into the bathroom between his and Penny's room. He suddenly found himself staring at a half naked woman shedding what was left of her clothes.

Penny looked at him. "Stay and wallow in shit all you want, I'm getting in the shower." Penny had stopped long enough in the kitchen to grab a large plastic bag. She was shoving her dirty clothes into the bag and then stepped into the shower. Leonard followed her example and tossed his dirty clothes on top of hers and tied the bag shut tight. Immediately after joining Penny in the shower he found himself being assaulted by two hands, body gel, shampoo and a loofa mitt. The frantic assault quickly turned into a very pleasurable lathering of each other.

Denise came up to the door of the house and found it locked. Thinking nothing of it, she pulled out her keys and entered only to be surprised by the sound of running water from upstairs. She quickly ran up the stairs and down to the bathroom. Getting closer she could clearly hear ere sister's voice and reached for the doorknob. There was little chance Penny actually locked the door, she rarely did. It wasn't until Denise also heard the sound of Leonard's that she stopped dead in her tracks and pulled back her hand like the doorknob was white hot. She put her hand to her mouth to stifle the sound of her gasp then quietly giggled as she went back down the stairs. Penny would have a LOT of explaining to do and she wanted DETAILS! Denise then noticed a rather distinct somewhat foul odor. Yup! Details!

After a shower that took longer than normal with equal parts cleaning and loving, Penny came down the stairs followed by Leonard to the sight of Denise sitting on the couch with a huge grin. Penny turned and filled the washer with water and deposited the offending clothes in to be rinsed and spun before she could add actual detergent. Penny and Leonard came and sat across from a very pleased Denise.

Denise was clearly amused. "What have we here? Penny coming down stairs with wet hair, obviously after a shower, or "something" that took way too long, with Leonard following close behind also with wet hair, and Penny putting a lode of clothes into the wash. The house smells of poop, let me guess. You came home and found the place locked up, went around back and tried to get into my old room, fell in the pig poop and here we are! My only question is, where did you find the poop?"

Penny just looked at her sister, again feeling like an adolescent caught in the act. "Shut up Denise! Dad parked the pig truck under the tree outside your window and he hadn't cleaned out the bed."

Denise laughed heartily and then smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell, that jump is a bitch though isn't it?"

Penny rolled her eyes and looked at Leonard. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Leonard put on a thoughtful look. "Let's see, I have so far been mauled by a frightened wolverine in the middle of a lightening storm, carried across a field by a runaway horse, spent the night under the stars naked, climbed a tree, got stung by a wasp and fell into a pile of pig CRAP! Yeah, considering I'm still breathing, I pretty much have beaten the odds." Penny blushed a bright red at the mention of naked stargazing.

Denise gasped and pointed at her sister. "I'm guessing that things at the cabin went well?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "We had a very nice night. That's ALL you get! Where's Mom and Dad?"

Denise smiled widely and winked at her sister nodding in approval then shrugged. "I couldn't really tell you. After I told Mom you were going up to the cabin, she said that she had to pick up some stuff for the Party tomorrow. Maybe that's where they went". I know Frank and Benny are coming over for the party, I'm assuming the rest of the family will be here."

Leonard for his part was a little uncomfortable with all the unspoken innuendos being flung between sisters considering he was both the point of the question and the answers. "It' will be good to see Frank again".

Denise smiled. "Eh, he ain't so bad."

Leonard frowned. "I think I'll get a bottle of water". He left the room and Penny got up and sat by her sister.

Penny was a little leery of what her sister just said. "Is there something going on between you and Frank?

Denise sighed. "No, not really. He's all busy with the cattle and all. It's not like it used to be. And now he's bringing Benny with him all over, so it's just me at the house. I see how Leonard looks at you, and how you look at him. I just wish it was like that again. It used to be way back. Before we got married. That's probably WHY we got married. It's just not the same. Stuff happens."

Penny smiled wickedly. "Maybe you should take a few days and spend them up at the cabin." She winked and then the two girls laughed, both crossing their legs and turning to face each other. Denise wanted details!".

* * *

Leonard went out to the porch and sat on the swing just leaning back and taking in the warm afternoon. Suddenly his phone buzzed indicating he was getting a text. Then it buzzed again and then a third time.

Opening the first call, it was a message from Gilda:

 **Leonard, Professor Tupperman suddenly passed away. There is going to be an opening for a tenured position. You should really put your name in. Contact Human Resources, Mrs. Stevens.**

The second message was from Howard:

 **Buddy, Tupperman croaked. They found him in his office, at his desk. Apparently there will be some tenure up for grabs. It was like two weeks ago. What a smell!**

The third message was from Raj:

 **Dude, Professor Tupperware or something has died. Sheldon is sure he will be picked to replace him for tenure. Kripke is putting his name in, we should put in too.**

The message from Raj made Leonard stare at his phone. He fully expected Sheldon to text him about the tenured position opening, but nothing came.

The Pettersson's came driving up and Wyatt came up the steps. He could see that Leonard was either thinking or worried about something. Mrs. Pettersson smiled and went inside. Wyatt stopped next to Leonard. "Hey Leonard, what has you down? Everything okay between you and Penny?"

Leonard snapped out of his thoughts. "Umm, What? Oh yeah, everything's fine I guess. I just got some news from back at the University."

Wyatt patted Leonard on the shoulder. "Like I said, don't give up on her. I'm sure everything will be okay."

Leonard turned and watched Wyatt go into the house and then turned back to just looking out at the barn across the way, thinking about what a tenured position at a University like Cal Tech could do for his career. With the work he had been doing for Dr. Hawking, this would make getting grants easier and it would probably be a raise.

* * *

Henrietta looked up as her husband walked into the kitchen with groceries. She had been talking to Denise and Penny about what had happened the night before up at the cabin between Penny and Leonard and had a huge smile on her face. Getting an idea, she walked into the kitchen to help her husband put things away.

Wyatt beat his wife to the punch, not letting her start a conversation. "Sweetheart, I'm a little worried about Penny".

Henrietta raised her eyebrows. She was just about to try to get Wyatt to let her intervene in their Daughter's love life. But she let her husband take the lead. "Oh really? How so?"

Wyatt waved for his wife to come away from the door and spoke in a low voice. "I was talkin to Leonard and he would like to get together with Penny for real. Trouble is, I just asked if things were good between them and all he said was they were okay. Knowing what our daughters are like with men when they were left to their own devices, it's a bit disconcerting that after spending the whole night together up at the cabin, things are just 'okay'. We need to get these young people together."

Henrietta smiled inwardly to herself. "Well, it just happens that my sister June was asking if she could come up tonight and stay over to help out for the party. If she stays over, we could put her in Denise's room. That would cause us to have to move poor Leonard. I can talk to Penny and see if she would feel better if they would mind maybe going back to the cabin?"

Wyatt smiled like the cat that caught the canary. "I'll do ya one better. Don't talk to them at all. Just go up and move Leonard's things into Penny's room and when June comes back over, we'll break it on the kids we had to move things around. There are too many separate rooms at the cabin. We need to better the odds. Leonard is of the type not to make a fuss, I'll bet he doesn't say a word. If Penny has half a mind, she won't neither."

Henrietta laughed and slapped her husband on the arm. "Why you old matchmaker. Where have you been hiding this all these years?"

Wyatt shrugged. "We didn't have much say in Denise and Frank, and Kenny hasn't been seen with anyone worthwhile, least of all that Christy Vanderbel. And Leonard is the first person that's worth spending time with our daughter. It's been the same with her since they were six years old. None of the other boys she's been with are worth a bag of manure."

* * *

Penny came out onto the porch and saw Leonard looking at his phone. "Whatcha lookin at there? Better not be e-Harmony."

Leonard turned. "What? NO! I Just got some news from the University."

Penny flopped down next to him. "What is it? You don't have to go back? We've only been here two days and the Party is tomorrow. And I was hoping we could go into town and maybe go to Branding Iron Bar… maybe see some old friends."

Leonard half smiled. "There seems to be a Tenure Slot opening up, One of the Professors seems to have died".

Penny gasped. "That's awful! But what does that mean for you?"

Leonard looked thoughtful." Well, if I was selected, It would be a raise for sure, and I wouldn't have to fight for grant money as much because my position at the University would be guaranteed, like for life."

Penny was surprised. "You couldn't get fired?"

Leonard shrugged. "I'm sure there are things you could get fired for but pretty much, it's a guaranteed position".

Penny leaned over and hugged Leonard. "Sweetie, that fantastic".

Leonard smiled. "Well, it's not exactly guaranteed yet. There will be others considered like Raj and Sheldon and Gilda."

Penny gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek. "You got it all over them, you went on that boat trip right?"

Leonard nodded weakly. "I guess".

* * *

Henrietta came out onto the porch. "There you two are, suppers ready once Frank and Benny get here. OH, and Aunt June's coming up early to get a start on things." She then turned and went back into the house.

Penny rolled her eyes. "We better get to the Branding Iron quick!"

Just then Frank and Benny drove up in his pickup. Benny came out to give Penny a hug after she and Leonard stood to welcome them. Penny was hugged by her nephew tight and looked over at Leonard. "See? Now THIS is how someone in this family SHOULD act!"

Frank took hold of Leonard's hand and shook it while patting him on the shoulder. "Denise said you came home with Penny. It's good to see ya man!"

Leonard felt like his arm was being pulled out of its socket while being held in a vice. Leonard hadn't remembered Frank looking quite this big back in High School. Sure he was big, But now, He was really solid. "Hi Frank, gee what have you been doing? You look great".

Frank smiled. "Well, Working with the cows helps a lot, and we've been doing a bit of logging in Council Bluffs." Frank then went over to Penny and took her in a tight hug. "Hey little sister!"

Penny's eyes just went wide as she managed to squeak out. "Hey Frank".

* * *

Dinner went well and Penny stood to help clear the table. She turned to Denise. "Deni, whattaya say we go to the Branding Iron and see who's around?"

Denise's perked up. "GOD, I haven't been in THAT place in years. Don't get your hopes up, I'm sure it's nothing like the places out in California."

Penny pouted. "Aw, c'mon, a little pool, some darts, maybe a two-step… It'll be fun!"

Denise chuckled. "Just what you need, a Red Neck Dance Club." She turned to Leonard. "Watch out for this one Leonard." Denise pointed to her sister. "Coyote Ugly has nothing on her once she gets a few Tequila's in her".

Frank frowned. "As I recall, that bar has more than one of YOUR boot prints on it. Leonard man, you're really gonna go?"

Leonard looked apprehensive. "Dance clubs aren't really my kind of thing".

Penny giggled as she put an arm around her sister's waist and the two Pettersson women looked at Leonard and Frank. Penny turned to Denise. "It's sweet that he thinks it's a Dance Club". Penny smiled wider. "It'll be a riot! Frank, you gotta come too".

Frank rubbed his leg. "I'll go cause they have good beer, but the last time we were at that place…"

Henrietta chuckled. "Don't worry Frank, the keys to the gun case are safe from Denise. Wyatt, we should go".

Wyatt was barely paying attention. "WHAT? The BRANDING IRON? US? What about your sister June and Ben?"

Henrietta went to stand on the other side of Penny and took her by the waist forming a wall of Pettersson women. "We haven't been out in so long. Let's see if you can swing me around more than just the living room on a Saturday Night. Besides, June said she was coming later, I'll tell her to meet us at the Iron. Benny can just stay here with Kenny."

Penny and Denise formed a harmony. "C'mon DADDY… PLEASSSE?"

Wyatt could see no way out. "They do have a good selection of home brews."

Denise smiled and whispered to Penny. "The beer aint bad, but watch out for the Mason Jar White Lightnin."

* * *

An assortment of pickup trucks left the Pettersson place in a short caravan driving to the outskirts of town. Along an open stretch of highway, there was a fairly large mid height BARN with a sign out front that had seen better days. Penny was extremely excited and pulled Leonard by his hand. "Sweetie, we never went here because we were under aged. But later, Tammy, Anna and I came here A LOT!"

Once inside, the men gravitated to the bar and the Women took up place at a table. The evening proceeded as predicted with the women dancing on the floor and Frank, Wyatt and Leonard standing off to the side or playing pool. Wyatt was particularly amazed at Leonard's ability to pull off multiple bumper shots after just looking at the table from a few different angles. Frank was just amazed Leonard could hold his beer for such a small guy.

Penny Came back to the table after once around the dance floor with Denise and heard an incredible shriek. "EEEEEeeeeee" She turned to see Tammy AND Anna running over to her. Penny soon joined in the shrieking and ran to grab hold of her friends. "Oh my GOD! I was hoping you guys would be here! I'm in town for Mom's birthday."

The commotion was not unheard by nearby patrons. Penny was tapped on the shoulder. "Hey, Pettersson! Long time no see!

Penny turned and her smile quickly disappeared and her response had no emotion. "Hello Jimmy."

Jimmy Speckerman chuckled. "Now is that any way to greet the best friend of your main squeeze? Where's Kurt, He didn't tell me he was coming into town".

Penny's eyes narrowed and she put a pointed finger in Jimmy's chest. "He's NOT in town. At least NOT with ME! Kurt was and always will be an ASS!" Denise could see there was something going on with her sister and decided to back her up.

Right at that moment, Kurt's big brother Joe came over. "Jimmy man whats goin on? HEY! Look!. It's the Pettersson girls. Yo Denise, you shed that milk farmer yet? You ready to come back to a real man?"

At this point the crowd around the table Penny was at was getting bigger and louder. Frank could see, and hear that his wife was now in a heated discussion with one of the low life critters from Denise's past. Frank walked up to the growing crowd. "Hey Joe, this MILK FARMER was just wondering if you were having a problem here with my WIFE!"

Wyatt saw a few noncombatants he remembered were part of the crowd back in the day. T.J. Timmy and Donnie looked like they were interested in joining in. He walked over to the three of them and put a hand to the chest of Timmy and Donnie. "Boys' now I would be very happy if you would oblige me by staying out of this one!" Timmy easily shuddered at the sight of his ex-girlfriend's father.

Leonard came over and stood next to Penny. It was easier now that the attention was being centered on the two larger men. "Penny, what is going on?"

Jimmy then stepped forward. "Hey! NANCY! You're in town too?"

Leonard looked back at his old nemesis, "I think you should probably go Jimmy".

Penny's eyes filled with fire and her jaw dropped with a gasp. She then balled both fists. "Get out of here Jimmy, and take this trash". She pointed to Joe who was now nose to nose with Frank. Who was being pulled away by Denise. "Go crawl back under whatever ROCK you came from! You fat piece of SHIT!"

Leonard stepped in front of Penny just as she was about to haul off and swing at the older bully from their school days. Jimmy was now getting angry, he took a swing at Leonard. Leonard leaned back and out of the way which just made Jimmy madder. Jimmy swung a wild round house right in Leonard's direction. Leonard countered by ducking under. Jimmy staggered, partly because of his gained weight and partly because of the alcohol he had already had.

Frank and Joe were both tied up in each other's t-shirts, each grabbing a handful and holding fast onto each other.

Jimmy righted himself and took a step toward Leonard who stepped sideways and stuck out one foot, sending Jimmy face first into a table. Standing up dazed, he turned and looked for Leonard.

Penny was amazed at what was happening. Leonard never did something like that in the old days. She grabbed Leonard and shoved him behind her. Denise was practically climbing all over her husband to get him off her ex-boyfriend.

Suddenly two of the biggest hands you could imagine came and grabbed Jimmy and Joe each in one hand. A thundering voice bellowed from a mountain of a man. "THAT will be ENOUGH. I think you two need to leave... AND right about now would be a good time to do it!" He then ushered Jimmy and Joe out of the bar, the two smaller men barely touching ground. Timmy had made his way to the front door and held it open as Jimmy and Joe were basically thrown out. Donnie and T.J. followed their friends out of the bar.

Wyatt stood with Frank and Leonard. Henrietta stood with Tammy and Anna and a taller woman that looked a lot like Henrietta. Penny and Denise smiled and ran at the huge man as he walked back to where all the commotion was happening. They both jumped into his waiting arms. They both screamed, "Uncle Jock!" The huge man scooped up the younger women and gave them both a hug.

Penny turned to Tammy and Anna as she was set back down on the floor. "Hey, we're having a Bar-B-Que tomorrow, PLEASE come by, I really want to talk with you guys." Penny gave her old girlfriends the biggest Puppy dog eyes.

Anna looked nervous. "Can I bring Tim?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Anna, I listened to you guys goin at it after the prom. We're all adults here. Besides Leonard will probably like to reconnect."

Tammy grabbed Penny's arm "You and Leonard?"

Penny sighed. "Why ELSE did you think he was here? I suppose you are gonna bring Brad?"

Tammy now rolled her eyes. "We'll talk tomorrow. See ya!"

Penny watched her old friends walk away and turned. She held out her arms. "My FAMILY!, you guys are the BEST!"

* * *

After they spent time at the Branding Iron, the Pettersson Clan found their way back to the farm house and everyone was standing in the living room. Wyatt started off. Well, Let's see. Benny can bunk down here on the couch, Kenny is in his room, that leaves Denise and Frank and June and Jock."

Denise took Frank's arm. "We'll go drive up to the cabin. Anyone want to come?"

Penny smiled when Denise gave her a wink. "I'm a bit tired for that drive. I think we'll just stay here. Besides, you guys will have more fun if we're not there." Penny laced her fingers with Leonard's.

Wyatt now saw his moment. "Leonard, I need to have a little talk if you wouldn't mind." He then went out onto the porch. Leonard was a little confused but dutifully followed.

Henrietta then grabbed Penny and June and took them off into the kitchen leaving a very bewildered Jock alone to sit and try to find something on the television.

* * *

Penny looked at her Mother upon entering the kitchen. "MOM, what's going on?"

Henrietta smiled. "Your Dad thinks he's gonna set you and Leonard up. Just play along."

Penny was confused. "But I already told you that we are dating."

Henrietta smiled wickedly. "I told you your father has a problem admitting those things go on with you girls. He thinks he's had some kind of epiphany and he's gonna get you together with Leonard."

Penny was now really confused. "Mom, Leonard and I were up at the cabin… alone… all night… I already told YOU what happened. That's why I didn't want to go up there with Denise. She and Frank need some alone time, and the cabin is just where they need to be… ALONE! What exactly does DAD think happened up at the cabin between Leonard and me?"

* * *

Leonard went onto the porch and cleared his throat to make sure Wyatt knew he was there. The older man turned. "Leonard, I'm gonna do you a favor. Now you might think it's strange for a father to do this sort of thing, but sometimes you just can't wait around and hope for something to happen that should have happened years ago."

Leonard didn't know how to take that statement. "Excuse me Sir?"

Wyatt put a hand on Leonard's shoulder. "I know you said things were just FINE between you and Penny, but I think it's about time that things were more than just FINE. I'm not getting any younger and I would like to have more grandchildren before I die. You and Penny have been pussyfootin around each other since you were young kids. It's nice to see a garden grow, but at some point you want to see it come to harvest. Now we only have so many rooms in this house and it seems we're one short. June and Jock need to sleep somewhere, so I figure they can stay in the guest room. That leaves you and Penny. I don't want you to think I'm being too forward, but I think this would be a good time for you to be thinking of moving things along with my daughter. Henrietta moved your things into Penny's room before we left for the bar. I hope you don't think poorly of us."

Leonard couldn't believe what he was hearing. Wyatt Pettersson was offering Penny to him. "Ummm, no, I wouldn't think anything like that. Does Penny know?"

Wyatt smiled. "I suspect that her mother is taking care of that right now."

* * *

After a cup of coffee, and a nice talk with her Aunt and Uncle, Penny found herself sitting on her bed staring across the room at Leonard as he was standing by the desk. "You told Dad that things between us were FINE?"

Leonard looked nervously back. "It's a perfectly good word… you put it in front of wine or dining and you really got something." Penny looked both a little aggravated and confused. "I was distracted, I just got the texts about the tenure position at the University." The explanation did not help one bit. Penny still looked a little angry. "Look, What was I supposed to say? Hey Wyatt, I just wanted you to know that I just spent the most beautiful night with your daughter screwing her brains out? And then we did it again the next morning just to make sure we got it right?"

Penny smiled. "You thought it was a beautiful night?"

Leonard came to sit down next to Penny on the bed. He took her hand in his and then held it tight. "Penny, I've been dreaming of that night since I was sixteen years old. It was everything I could have ever imagined it could be".

Penny blushed. "You were pretty great too, you know". Penny leaned in for a kiss that turned into another one of those pseudo High School makeout sessions. The kissing progressed into the two of them staring into each other's eyes, short of breath and wanting more.

Penny giggled. "How exactly did that conversation go with Dad tonight?"

Leonard fiddled with his hands. "To be honest, it wasn't much of a conversation. He started talking about moving things along between you and me and he was going to do me a favor and then something about gardens growing and then harvesting stuff and then said something about more grandchildren".

Penny's eyes went completely wide open. "My Dad said that I was a garden and you needed to plant your seed to give him more GRANDCHILDREN?

Leonard had to ask. "That about sums it up. What happened with your Mom?"

Penny smiled. "Oh, I had already told her, and Denise, that we basically screwed each other's brains out before we went out to the bar. She was on board with all this. She just needed to convince Dad we should share a room, and a bed. I guess she let him have his have his moment".

Leonard nodded. "What do we do now?"

Penny smiled. "Well, we could get into bed." The two of them carefully went to their own side of the bed and stood looking at each other. Penny started by taking off her shirt, Leonard followed. Penny took off her pants, Leonard followed. Penny giggled. "I'm beginning to see a pattern here." She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, Leonard gathered his t-shirt up and held it like he was going to take it off. Penny shed her bra and Leonard took his t-shirt off over his head, almost knocking his glasses off his head. They now stood staring at each other. Penny in her panties, Leonard in his boxer shorts. Penny smiling wickedly. "Okay, on three".

Leonard took a deep breath. "ONE"... The couple hooked their fingers into the waistbands of their underwear. "TWO"... The couple each took a deep breath. "THREE!" The couple both pushed their underwear down to their ankles and stepped out of them, standing up and letting out their breath. It wasn't as quick as they had expected, but after gazing on each other's naked bodies, they pulled back the covers and got into bed, Reaching the center of the mattress and each other.

Leonard held Penny as she snuggled into his shoulder. She reached down with her hand and found a considerably not interested Leonard. She fondled him both stroking and cupping him, all to no avail. She looked up and nuzzled into his ear. "Is the excitement over so soon?"

Leonard gulped slightly. "No, of course not. Its just..."

Penny stopped her actions. "Just what Sweetie?"

Leonard sighed. "Your parents are right down the hall..."

Penny giggled. "The very same parents that set us up for this very thing? The Mother that actively moved your things in here, and I'll bet your boxers are snuggled right up close to my panties in the top drawer of that dresser over there? And the FATHER that practically begged you to give him more grandchildren? THOSE parents? Leonard, this may be Nebraska, and no one in my family could come close to be considered a genius, but they DO understand that there is pretty much only one way to get more grandchildren."

Penny started to draw circles on Leonard's bare chest with her finger. "You know, you were pretty great back there at the bar. Standing up to Jimmy like that, You never did stuff like that back in High School. You were so smooth, avoiding his swings, like a Ninja!" Penny then smiled. "And the when you sent him into that table? FACE FIRST! That was the BEST!"

Leonard smiled and looked into the eyes of his girlfriend. It was all just Physics. It's called Newton's first law of motion." Penny looked perfectly confused. Leonard continued. "A body at rest remains at rest and a body in motion remains in uniform motion in a straight line unless acted upon by an external force. The external force in this particular instance was my foot."

Penny almost laughed at remembering Jimmy plowing right into the table. "And that was one BIG fat assed body. You were great. I was so proud, and I gotta tell ya. it was really HOT! I think you deserve a reward... my big Physics STUD!"

Leonard sighed. "But Penny, sometimes, and I realize I only have a small sample size, but sometimes, you can get pretty loud".

Penny giggled. "Not really a problem. Uncle Jock will be falling asleep pretty soon, and he can bring down the house with his snoring, and aunt June wears ear plugs. Mom and Dad are clear at the other end of the hall, they won't hear a thing, and I will try to be quiet. Although, if you do that thing you did last night, I can't promise anything."

Just then, Uncle Jock started to snore. Leonard smiled. "I think I can try something else. Google is FULL of options."

Penny reached back down between them. "Now, THAT'S what I'm talkin about!" Penny turned Leonard onto his back and covered his body with hers to start the night with a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next day was the day of the party. Wyatt didn't exactly plan it this way, but when his wife found out that Penny was coming home, she invited the family. There would be eight from their own family, Penny had invited Anna, Tammy and Timmy. Jock and June as well as Wyatt's brother Chuck his wife Wanda and maybe some of June and Chucks kids. Penny hadn't seen any of her cousins in a while, so the party turned into a full blown affair.

Penny and Leonard were tasked to go down to the Mart and pick up five bags of ice. They were going to have to set out a few coolers with drinks. As Leonard pushed the cart behind Penny he heard a voice that he KNEW was going to be a problem so he kept his distance.

"Well! if it isn't the prodigal daughter." Penny rolled her eyes as Valerie Mosbacher came up with a baby on her hip and two other's following behind wrestling for some cookies from an open box. "Will you two STOP!. PUT those back in the cart!"

Penny half smiled. "Val, how are you?"

Valerie smirked. "What has you back here, I never thought you would set foot back here once you stole Kurt and went off for California".

Penny sighed. "I didn't steal Kurt from you or anyone else. That musclebound empty headed piece of crap left you for better and I couldn't care LESS where he is right now."

Valerie smirked. "I was back with Curtis when you were into Kurt, or should I say HE was into YOU! So why are you slummin back here?"

Penny smiled. "I'm here with my boyfriend. Dad is having a party for Mom, its her birthday. Why don't you and..."

Valerie broke in. "Curtis, and YES they are all his".

Penny now really smiled. "Great, I'm glad for you. Anna and Tammy are coming. Bring Curtis, it'll be fun."Valerie left and Leonard came up from behind with the ice. Penny paid and they went out to the car. Penny leaned over to Leonard just before they left the parking lot and kissed him. "This party is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

The Party started and everyone was there. All the family members had met Leonard and all were very pleased that Penny had found someone that was smart and accomplished. However, there were more than one comment made that eluded to the fact they were just as surprised that Penny was not with some tall Handsome muscular guy that they had been accustomed seeing her with over the past few years. Those comments didn't escape Leonard's ears. Valerie showed up with Curtis, Anna showed up with Tim and Tammy brought, of all people, Donnie.

Leonard had found Timmy hanging out kind of alone off to the side. "Hey Tim, how are you? You're still with Anna. Why are you by yourself?

Timmy smiled. "Hey Leonard, it's good to see you. Sometimes I don't feel like I don't fit in and Anna is with the girls. Actually, you were one of my best friends. And to tell you the truth, I only came cause you were gonna be here. Penny was never really all that happy about Val and me and her Dad scares the hell out of me." Leonard laughed at that and the two old friends settled back into a conversation about super heroes and video games.

* * *

Penny was with the girls watching all the guys. Penny looked on as Timmy talked with Leonard and Curtis talked with Donnie. Except for Brad and Kurt, All the guys that formed Penny's sexual being before Leonard left for College were all here. A fact that did not escape Anna and Tammy. This was the very thing Penny was looking forward to when she was last going out with Leonard as teenagers. She wanted more than anything to show off her boyfriend in front of all those other boyfriends she had on the first day of school. And that boyfriend she wanted to show off, the boyfriend she was so proud of was Leonard.

Naturally, the conversation between the girls turned sexual. Tammy was the first to prod Penny. "I can't believe you are going out with Leonard, especially after being a TV star."

Valerie's eyes went wide. "You are with Leonard? The Queen herself with the NERD?"

Penny narrowed her stare at Valerie. "And just what's wrong with Leonard?"

Valerie could see the building anger and knew better than to push Penny Pettersson. "N...Nothing... he really looks like he grew out of all that nerdiness."

Penny huffed. "You're RIGHT nothing! He's a well respected Scientist at Cal Tech University and has done all sorts of cool stuff with Stephen Hawking! He's even up for tenure! So don't you dare even try to put him down. He's WAY better than anybody back here."

Penny then turned back to Tammy and quickly countered. "First of all, Tammy, I am not a star, I am a working actress, And what happened with you and Brad? Why the hell are you here with Donnie?"

Anna was next. "We see you on those commercials, You are so great. But really, after guys like Curtis and Kurt, what could Leonard offer? I mean from what we all knew, Curtis was a STUD, and Kurt was hung like a HORSE, right Val?" Valerie smiled and nodded.

Tammy had to her opinion. "Well, Donnie is sure packin some pretty impressive weaponry! Right Penny?"

Penny looked horrified. "Haven't you guys grown up at all? And besides, I'm about the only one that has been with all these guys, except for Val, and she's never been with Leonard and Leonard has NOTHING to be ashamed of. I would put him up with any of your guys. And what you DO with IT is way more important than what ever is rolling around you head."

Anna smiled. "Don't I know it! Timmy is pretty great, I just wish he would take the initiative more often."

Tammy Shrugged facing Penny. "Brad was not all he was cracked up to be, you were right, he was an ass. He wanted to "find" himself. I'm not even sure what that even means! And you said Donnie could do for you what the other guys couldn't so I gave him a try. Like I said, no complaints here!" Penny rolled her eyes one more time and went off to mingle.

* * *

Penny saw that Timmy was alone. "Hey Tim, Where's Leonard?"

Timmy smiled. "Hey Penny, you look great. Leonard went to get his computer, he wanted to show me something."

Penny smiled. "I guess you and Anna are still together."

Timmy looked up. "Yeah". He then looked nervous. "Why? She didn't say anything about breaking up did she?"

Penny shook her head. "NO... of course not! She seems pretty happy. Why would you think that?"

Timmy looked down. "Well, the comic book store isn't doing so well and well... sometimes I don't know if I'm good enough for her... ever since you and me, she just could do so much better."

Penny put a hand on Timmy's arm. "First of all, YOU own the comic book store? and second, you're Tim, you're a great guy, just because we didn't work out..."

Timmy half laughed. "We never did anything."

Penny was a little offended. "Well, I wouldn't say we did nothing, and you sure made it sound like we did to everyone once you ran off to Val, Why did you do that? I thought we had something."

Timmy shrugged. "We did, it's just that we never really moved forward. It was always you, me and Leonard. And sometimes you seemed to pay way more attention to Leonard. I never said I was sorry for that thing with Val. I'll bet it hurt and it was pretty crappy, but Val was just there. I really don't have a good excuse, and I was sure your Dad would probably shoot me or something. So... I'm sorry"

Penny half smiled thinking back to what really was a three person relationship, and she had to admit, she really did spend a lot of time with Leonard even when Timmy was her boyfriend. "But what we had was nice, we just weren't right for each other. And anyway, Anna seems really happy and Leonard and me... now".

Timmy smiled. "You know, I was sure that you and Leonard would have been the ones to get together back in High School. It was he that said you and me were a better fit. BOY was he wrong".

Leonard came back from the house with his lap top. "Hey Penny. Look Tim, Here's what I was talking about. The War Lords of Ka-Ah!. This game is so cool. You could set up tournaments and there are a bunch of expansion packs!. It really brings people in back in Pasadena. There are Saturday leagues." Penny smiled. She used to be put off when Timmy and Leonard would get into these conversations and start to ignore her, but today, it seemed like the right thing to do.

* * *

Penny quietly walked away and found Curtis tending to his middle child blowing bubbles. "Curtis, she's so cute. She looks just like Val."

Curtis looked up. "Hi Penny, yeah, she's a cutie. I have to say, I was surprised you invited us. Val was never one of your favorites and you and me... well, that didn't exactly end too well."

Penny shrugged. "Actually, Val and me go way back to grade school. We sort of fell off when Brad and I split up. And then, you sort of kinda just dumped me and ran back to Val when she was available after crapping all over Tim's party. That never feels good, but I get it now. You guys were meant to be together. You and me? Let's be honest, that was just pretty much to get back at Val and Tim. And truth is, It didn't really work for us. Well, for you it was pretty good, but for me? Not so much."

Curtis held up a hand. "Yeah, yeah okay, no guy really wants to relive those moments when he wasn't good enough for the girl he was with."

Penny smiled sweetly. "Oh Sweetie, you were good enough. It was ME. I was just looking for something different. And it all worked out for you and Val in the end right?" Curtis smiled and nodded and then got up quickly to tend to his daughter seeing Penny gaze back over at Leonard with more than a small smile on her face.

Curtis smiled along with Penny. "I'm happy for you Penny." Penny smiled and went to mingle.

* * *

Penny had only one more person to talk things through with. She found Donnie getting a beer from the cooler. Her evil side got a little idea. She stood with her arms crossed, and one hip cocked with a slight scowl."Hey Donnie".

Donnie was more than surprised. He turned quickly, "What? Oh, Hey Penny. Before you get all mad and everything, I told Tammy that this probably wouldn't be such a good idea."

Penny decided that old grudges just weren't worth it, especially considering where she found herself in her new relationship with Leonard. "Actually, other than the way you left me flat and then bragged about us, I wanted to just thank you. You kinda taught me how it felt to... you know..." Donnie smiled knowing exactly what Penny was talking about. The fact that he was able to satisfy Penny went a long way in bolstering his reputation. Brad, Timmy and Curtis knew just how hard it was, and Donnie knew just how many guys desired Penny. She was the most sought after fox in school! Penny frowned as she saw Donnie thinking with a shit eating grin. "You're doing it again! And let me tell you something, it wasn't all that great, especially compared to what I have now." Penny then looked back over to Leonard and Curtis could plainly see where she was looking and saw the big smile on her face. "But it did get me to understand there was more, more for me. It wasn't just about you guys. So thanks. But you better be nicer to Tammy. she deserves better. And don't go around bragging!"

Leonard came up from behind. Penny turned and gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek. she then wiped off the lipstick she left and smiled. She then turned to Donnie, proudly smiling. "See ya Donnie." Penny wound her arm through Leonard's and intertwined their fingers. "Leonard and I have to go talk with the family." Penny was about as happy as she could be. She had her chance to show off her boyfriend in front of her old High School group and her family. It was just as she had hoped it would be all those years ago.

Leonard had watched as Penny had made her rounds with all her exes. She seemed to be happy and smiling with each of them as she left one and went to the next. He had to admit that it was a little like it used to be when they were in High School. He would watch and see how she would hook up with other guys and seem so happy about it, leaving him to just watch and be there, waiting in the background for when something would fall apart. Then just like always, he would be there to pick up the pieces.

 **AN: This was longer than any other chapter I needed to set something up and take care of some long standing issues and just couldn't find a comfortable place to cut it. Thank you for reading**


	72. Chapter 72

**A Sum of the parts**

 **Penny and Leonard try to find their way from High School To now. Wanting to shed the old and experience the new... Oh, yeah, I don't own anyone previously mentioned on the T.V. production of The Big Bang Theory.**

Denise and Frank showed up and Penny made a bee line over to her sister. Frank sauntered over to one of the beer coolers with way more swagger than he had the night before. Penny could only imagine what Denise did to him. Penny pulled Denise off to the side with both her hands pulling on Denise's. "Well? How'd it GO? Frank looks happy! How about you? Let me guess… The pond? Or the barn… or the living room… Our old Room?... The kitchen table!" Denise didn't say a word. You could see white completely around Penny's eyes. She gasped as she put a hand over her mouth and then shrieked. "OH MY GOD! You did it in ALL the places! EEEEEEeeeee!"

Denise pulled Penny further away from the crowd. "Will you please calm down? Yes, we did it in more than one place. And it was fantastic. I don't know what got into him. Frank hasn't been that motivated in years!"

Penny giggled. "Maybe it had something to do with you? Did you do anything different?"

Denise held Penny's hands tighter. "Well, maybe. I was a little worked up by what happened at the bar. With Frank taking on Joe like he did. And it was ALL over ME! That was kinda HOT!... Frank coming to my rescue like that!"

Penny smiled widely. "I KNOW!... Leonard did the same THING! I was so pissed at Jimmy, but Leonard was SO HOT! And just when I thought Leonard was gonna get killed?... He goes and FACE PLANTS Jimmy into a TABLE!" The two sisters shrieked again.

Leonard spent the rest of the afternoon generally having a nice time mingling with Tammy, Anna and the guys, mostly Timmy. He was the only one of Penny's exes that Leonard had anything in common with except for Penny herself, and he really didn't want to get into discussions or comments about Penny. He shied away from Donnie particularly. Donnie was someone Leonard didn't really know very well, and their last meeting was particularly uncomfortable for Leonard. All in all it wasn't such a bad party, Leonard was being pestered by Penny's family members on how they met again and what he had been doing all these years considering most of them remembered stories from when Penny was a little girl and the "BOY" who was her friend she that used to have.

* * *

After the party broke up and everyone had gone back to their own homes, Penny and Leonard found themselves getting ready for bed. June and Jock had gone back home as did Denise Frank and Benny. Things were back to the way they were the first night Penny and Leonard had come home, except that Leonard's things were not moved back into the guest room. Leonard was in the bathroom brushing his teeth standing at the sink in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. As he bent over to rinse his mouth, Penny came into the bathroom and squeezed his tushie on her way to the toilet. Not giving it a second thought, she pulled down her panties and sat down on the toilet. Leonard immediately stood straight up and finished rinsing while turning away and quickly going into the bedroom.

Penny finished her business, rinsed her hands and followed Leonard into the bedroom. "Sweetie, is there something wrong? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it's just that when Denise and I shared the bathroom, it was pretty much anything goes. It's not like we had a schedule or anything, we just did our thing whenever we had to."

Leonard thought about how regimented his own bathroom schedule was back home living with Sheldon and looked over. "I guess that I just thought that bathroom time was a little more private".

Penny frowned. "Leonard, we took a shower together. We've had sex. How much more private can you get?"

Leonard got under the covers and waited for Penny. She snuggled up to his side as she finished rubbing some lotion on her hands. "That's different, You were just doing personal stuff. It was very much a YOU time kinda thing." Penny cocked her head and frowned questioningly. Leonard sighed. "Penny, you were PEEING!"

Penny shrugged into Leonard's shoulder. "Okay, I'll try to remember, but your tushie is hard to not try to get a look at." Penny then got a little more serious. "You were pretty quiet as the night went on. Seriously, is something wrong?"

Leonard sighed. "I don't know, seeing you with Timmy and Curtis and Donnie… It looked like you were pretty happy. I have to say it was kind of weird watching you with all your exes, one at a time. It sort of brought back some memories, not all good ones."

Penny frowned and leaned up on an elbow. "Leonard, it sounds pretty much like you don't trust me. I invited Tammy and Anna. Timmy and Anna are still going out, and you seemed happy to see Timmy all on your own. We met Val at the MART. I only invited her to show off how good things were now, ESPECIALLY with US. I didn't know she was still with Curtis until I already invited her. I couldn't just tell her to leave Curtis home! And Donnie? I had no Idea he would show up with Tammy!"

Leonard was feeling backed into a corner. "No… no, I trust you, I really do. It's was just weird. You seemed so happy talking to them after all these years. Since you and I went up to the cabin, we've been pretty intense. It feels new, really good. It's like we're sixteen all over again. I mean we did it a LOT! At least it was a lot for ME. Is that all we are though? Is that all this is for us? And then watching you with all of them, it was kind of hard for me. At some level, it hurt. So many of them and then just me. It sort of made me feel like I was just another guy in a line of guys. I think we should have something more."

Penny sat up. "MORE? Leonard, it just sounded like you were complaining we're spending TOO much time together. Screwing like RABBITS! Now you want MORE?" Penny looked down frowning. "I'll tell you what I was doing with each of those guys. I told Timmy I was pretty mad at him when he went to Val for satisfaction. Maybe if he said something to me that he really needed more, things would have been different."

Penny got out of bed. "I fall pretty hard for a guy when I'm in a relationship, and that hurt pretty bad, just like when Brad spread all his lies. I talked to Curtis to basically apologize. We hooked up pretty much because Val was screwing Timmy and I needed to get back at her. I also needed a date to the Prom, you had already asked Karen if you remember."

Leonard needed to know. "Were you going to go to the Prom with ME?"

Penny shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. You were going with some one else that was probably better for you and I needed a date. Curtis was available cause Val was screwing Kurt, so I asked Curtis. I'm not proud of it. Curtis actually greed and that was probably a big part of our problem. You know with sex. He was really still into Val and I was ... look, it's not important."

Penny moved to the window and started to play with the curtains. "Donnie was a complete surprise. I had no idea he was going to be here. He's still pretty much an ass. He thinks he's so great just cause he could light my rocket. It was kind of difficult for me when he showed up. It's true that we went out, and it was really him that made me feel my first orgasm, with a guy. It was after you were with Geri. When we came back from the Prom the night you and Uncle Floyd showed up. GOD Leonard, you should have told me you were coming. I would have gone with YOU. You surprised me so much I didn't know what to do, and the look on your face when we left, I hate that I did that".

Leonard fiddled with his hands. "I was not with Geri until after that night." Penny rolled her eyes knowing she saw him kissing Geri in Chicago. Leonard sighed. "It was difficult for me too. I mean I knew we were having problems with the long distance thing. To be honest, I really sort of thought we were sort of over. I was just grasping at straws. And then he seemed to make it sound like you were really going out".

Penny looked sad. "That's Donnie for ya. He always did that. I got more than a little tipsy at the Prom and then when we got back here, we did it in the barn. It seemed okay at the time, but things were never really great and I kind of pretty much regret it. He wasn't y..." Penny caught herself and took a deep breath and finished her thought. "It doesn't matter, he was the one that was there and it happened. Then he started to say things, private things about us. He still thinks he's something special. I told him he was going to have to treat Tammy a whole lot better."

Penny turned away and started to talk in a soft voice. "But what I really was talking to them about was you. I was happy because I kept thinking of YOU. I wanted them all to know that YOU were better than ANY of them. That was what I wanted to do back in High School before you left. We were going to start a new year of school and we were going to be together. I never got to show you off." Penny then turned to Leonard. "But I get your point. Leonard, I have a past, with all these guys. You said you couldn't deny the feelings you had with Kate, or Geri or even Gilda. To be truthful, that was a big reason I wanted you to come back home with me. I needed to see if I could get Kate out of your head. I told you I WANTED to deny my past with guys. After today, I don't think I really can either. Maybe I don't really want to. They are a big part of who I grew into. Maybe if I never went out with Timmy, If WE went out first, maybe none of the others would have happened. But they did, and not just the ones at the party." Tears started to build in Penny's eyes. "Maybe this was a terrible idea."

Leonard didn't know what to say. "Please don't say that. I know you have a past, so do I. Those things don't matter any more. They happened. We're different people now and all those experiences made us who we are now. Sure it's nice to think what if. But what if we DID go out? What if I never went back to New Jersey? Would you be an actress if you didn't go to California with Kurt? Would I have gone on my research expeditions if I didn't go to Princeton and then get a job at Cal Tech?" Leonard paused and could see that Penny was still upset. The silence was hard to take. "Do you want me to go back to the other room?"

Penny looked horrified. "Please DON'T!" Penny turned and quickly rubbed her eyes and climbed into bed with Leonard facing away from him, pushing back into him and pulling one of his arms around her after kissing the back of his hand and then holding it tight to her chest just below her breasts.

Leonard snuggled down against Penny's warm body wanting more than anything to shed the thoughts of Penny leaving him for ANY one of the boys she had already been with. Each and every one of them was more of her type than he could ever hope to be.

It was a long while before either of the couple had gone off to sleep, each waiting for the telltale sign that their partner had already fallen asleep. For Penny it was her soft snoring that Leonard had thought was just too adorable. For Leonard, it was the slowing of his heartbeat and the softening of his breathing into a soothing rhythm along with his hand around her that made falling asleep so very comfortable for Penny. After a while, there seemed to be a quieting and synchronization of the rhythmic breathing within Penny's room with only an occasional soft snore.

* * *

The next morning saw Penny stir and immediately, Leonard woke. Leonard rolled onto his back as Penny re-positioned herself to snuggled into his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took in his scent as he drew small circles on her arm that was draped across his chest holding him close to her. Leonard didn't make a sound just thinking of the perfect night at the cabin with the raw ecstasy of the unbridled sex they had finally had with each other. He then thought of the night after the trip to the bar and the slow passionate comfortable love making they enjoyed. Then just as he finished thinking of the best two nights of his life her words came back ringing in his ears… _Maybe this was a TERRIBLE idea_ …

Penny knew Leonard was awake and she knew he must have been thinking as his breathing increased and his heart rate picked up. She raised her head and looked into his eyes and saw what she perceived as questions. Penny skootched up and placed a tender kiss on his lips while holding his face in one hand. Penny then smiled sweetly and rested her head on his chest. Feeling his heart rate settle back down, Penny smiled. "Whaddya say we go downstairs and get some coffee."

Leonard was happy for the suggestion. It diverted his thoughts from going to a much darker place. He leaned down and kissed Penny on the top of her head. "I would just love that."

As Penny and Leonard came into the kitchen each poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table. Henrietta noticed right off that her daughter and her friend were acting differently from when they had come back from the cabin. Even at the end of the party the day before, something seemed to be amiss. "It's going to be a wonderful day. There's not a cloud in the sky! And it seems like it will be a warm one! You two kids should do something together. Get yourselves out of this house and off by yourselves… alone… just the two of ya!"

Penny and Leonard looked at each other, both questioning the other, neither wanting to upset the apple cart. Penny finally hedged an idea. "Sweetie? Do you maybe want to go on a picnic?"

Leonard furrowed his eyebrows. "A picnic?"

Penny could feel the hesitation in his answer. "Yeah… an old fashioned picnic. Just like we did when we were going out that one summer. We could make sandwiches and bring some iced tea and some fruit. You could even bring one of your comic books or print one of your papers from the net. I know just the spot. It's beautiful. Please?"

Leonard could not and did not have the ability to disappoint Penny. He smiled. "Sure. It sounds like fun."

Henrietta smiled wider than her daughter. "Great!. There's some chicken left over from the party, I'll make you to some sandwiches and get together some cherries, some apples and whatever else you will need. Leonard dear, you go get cleaned up. Penny you go get the old picnic basket. It's in the back room over the washer. Get your things ready, a blanket some napkins, cups and forks. Then you can jump in the shower and off you go."

* * *

Penny and Leonard did as they were told. Penny got the basket and the blanket along with the other things her mother suggested. When Leonard came out of the shower Penny went in. Leonard then went down into the den where Wyatt had a computer set up in the corner and printed out a few current articles that looked like they would make good experiments when they got back to Pasadena. Leonard stapled them together as Penny bounded down the stairs, and gathered up their things.

Leonard stood on the porch as Penny came through the door smiling. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped sun dress that Leonard suspected in the right light would show off far more of her figure than she would want, and the ever present flip flops. The spaghetti straps showed that Penny had not really outgrown her aversion to a bra when she wanted to be perfectly comfortable. Penny had a large bag slung over one shoulder and the picnic basket in the other hand. He took the basket and immediately grunted putting it down on the porch. "Do you ALWAYS pack like this?"

Penny smiled. "Mom put it together. Why don't we each hold one end of the handle. That way we could share the load."

Leonard smiled. "That's Physics! Well, actually engineering, but anyway it's all about the distribution of weight on two supports".

Penny looked at him like he had two heads.

Leonard saw the confusion. "It's easy:

Suppose **you** have a distance "a" to the left of the center of the basket. And suppose **I** have a distance "b" to the right of the center of the basket. Then the weight of the basket for **you** is b/(a+b) of the weight of the basket. And the weight of the basket for **me** is a/(a+b) of the weight of the basket."

Penny was not getting his point at all, but found herself falling into the trap of listening to him be all smart and stuff. Penny shook her head and frowned. "WHAT?!"

Leonard then smiled. "It'll be easier if we both carry the basket!"

Penny smiled wide. "That's what I said!" After that little bit of clearing her thoughts and getting her breath in order, Penny was SO hoping she could get alone with Leonard.

* * *

Penny brought Leonard across a field to a big Oak tree. It was one of the biggest trees on the farm and had been one of her favorite places when she was little. The walk over was pretty quiet, each of them thinking far too much about the conversation they had just before going to sleep the night before and avoiding this morning. Penny set the basket down on the grass below the oak tree, and took the bag off her shoulder.

Leonard watched as Penny pulled a blanket out of the bag and spread it out on the grass so they could be comfortable on the ground. He smiled. "I can't believe you kept that."

Penny looked up confused as she continued to set out some of the things for their picnic. "Kept what?"

Leonard sat down on the blanket crossing his legs as Penny knelt and sat on her legs. "This blanket, I had forgotten about it."

Penny was even more confused. "We never went on a picnic with this blanket…"

Leonard smiled brushing his hand against the blanket. "I know, this was the blanket I took from the trunk of Uncle Floyd's car when we came back from that first party at Valerie's house right after I got my license."

Penny widened her glare at Leonard. "This is YOUR blanket?" She was trying to remember back to that morning she found herself wrapped in the blanket on the porch before sneaking up to her room and throwing it into her closet. "You brought Timmy and me to that party. I woke up in the porch swing."

Leonard nodded. "I know".

Penny needed to know more. "How do you know?"

Leonard could see that Penny was serious in really wanting to know more. "You were pretty drunk. You decided that it was a good idea to get into a drinking game with Valerie. By the way? It was NOT a good idea".

Penny rolled her eyes. "Leonnnarrrd!" She hopped up and down just a bit and shook her hands.

Leonard thought back. "Well, I thought you needed to get out of there and made Timmy sit with you in the back seat while I drove back to your place".

Penny was surprised. "You MADE Timmy sit with me?"

Leonard looks a little ashamed. "I didn't think it would be a good idea for you to be alone in the back seat. And Timmy didn't want to get caught by your Dad considering you weren't supposed to be alone with him, or even AT the party."

Penny thought back. "I thought it was HIS blanket, all I remember was his blue eyes looking down at me".

Leonard shrugged. "We got you home and put you on the porch swing and then I took Timmy home."

Penny was surprised. "You left me on the porch?"

Leonard looked down and started to pick at the blanket. "Only for a little while. It didn't feel right. I didn't like the idea that you were out there alone, drunk and all. So I drove back to your Dad's and parked down on the road and took the blanket from the trunk, walked up to the porch and wrapped you in the blanket with your head in my lap and slept there until the morning. You could have gotten sick. Someone needed to be there for you."

Penny's expression softened. "You stayed with me the whole night?"

Leonard half smiled. "Well, I did leave you once the morning broke, I mean your Dad DOES have a gun and all." Leonard looked down, not really wanting eye contact. "I'm really sorry I left you alone."

Penny leaned over and lifted Leonard's chin with a finger. "Leonard, that's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips making Leonard blush.

Penny thought some more. "You used to do stuff like that all the time. Like the time you brought me back from the party in the park. I was mad at Timmy and you were there to bring me home".

Leonard remembered. "Actually, the only reason I went was because his cycle was acting up and to be honest, I wasn't about to let you be driven around by a probably drunk Timmy. Properly operating cycle or not."

Penny looked at Leonard. She could see that he was just being honest. He cared for her when they were in High School. Why didn't she see it then? She was so confused. Everything was different. She felt different now, wondering why she couldn't see that he cared for her back then. Different from last night when they admitted having feelings for the other people in their lives. Different from the feelings she had when they were up at the cabin. Different from the feelings she had when she agreed to be his girlfriend back in Pasadena. Different from her feelings when she was afraid he really liked Kate better than her. Different from the feelings she had when she saw him for the first time at the Gala on the stage, or the balcony, or walking in the gardens.

Penny suddenly shook her head, she was thinking way too much. The feelings she had for Leonard right now burned in her loins. The only problem was that they were in the open fields, in broad daylight. Thoughts ran through her head coming to only one conclusion. Penny launched herself at Leonard, knocking him backwards and crashing her lips onto his. They rolled this way and that with Penny finally reaching between herself and her boyfriend. This was a time to rekindle their feelings from a few nights before. Penny kept Leonard on his back as she unbuckled his pants and quickly pulled them down to just above his knees.

Leonard was more than surprised by the assault. He was not quite sure what was going on until he felt more than saw Penny expose himself to the open plains of Nebraska and just as quickly straddle his naked hips while pulling aside her panties and fanning her sundress around them concealing their actions. She could kick herself for not choosing a thong, moving her panties aside was not going to work. Penny quickly shed the interfering clothing and closed her eyes as she settled back down on Leonard's hips and began rubbing her smooth slick hot center along his quickly arousing manhood. Leonard settled his hands on Penny's hips and ran them up to her rib cage stopping alongside her breasts where he reached out and rubbed each with his thumbs. Penny leaned back as her nipples peaked and moaned when she felt Leonard harden beneath her. She lifted slightly with one hand between them guiding him to her target. Moaning as she settled herself upon him, Penny began to move her hips back and forth. She started with a slow pace alternating with circular gyrations. Leonard moved his hands up Penny's chest to softly massage her breasts through the soft smooth material of her dress causing Penny to quicken her pace as she reached back and grabbed firmly to his thighs. Leonard responded by rolling his hips up matching Penny's rhythm with increasing force.

Penny's eyes shot open as she heard the whinny of approaching horses. She fell backwards as her elbows buckled and Leonard unceremoniously exited his girlfriend with a groan while getting the most amazing look at Penny's nether regions as she fell back flailing her legs a bit. Penny gathered herself and stood up getting her underwear. Not wanting to waist any time, Penny balled up her panties and shoved them to the bottom of the picnic basket. She waved at Leonard. "Get your pants ON QUICK!"

Leonard pulled on his pants as he laid on the ground, catching a bit of himself in the zipper. Penny saw the look on Leonard's face as he grimaced causing her to gasp slightly.

Leonard stood up behind Penny leaning against her with a whimper as Frank and Denise came up over the ridge. Frank was riding Jupiter and pulling Buttercup along behind. Denise was riding in a small carriage pulled along by Muffin, one of her fathers Belgians. Penny reached behind herself and as tenderly as possible through his jeans, tried to soothe any pain Leonard had inflicted on himself.

Denise could plainly see that her sister had a flush look about her from her cheeks down her neck and clearly extending down past her shoulders. What Denise noticed about Penny's chest, was something blind people could see. Penny quickly saw where Denise's eyes were focused and folded he arms across her chest trying to hide her still prominently excited nipples from Frank. Fortunately, Frank was dealing with a slightly unruly Jupiter and hadn't seen what Denise was smiling at. Denise finally settled Muffin and handed the horse over to Frank. She came over to Penny and took her in a hug. she whispered in Penny's ear. "I am SO sorry". The sisters broke their hug, Penny giving her sister a glare. Denise shrugged. '"Mom said you and Leonard were up in the fields having a picnic, she thought it would be "romantic" if we brought you guys the carriage. You can take it or keep Jupiter and Buttercup, your choice."

Penny Looked at Leonard who was still a little uncomfortable. "That actually sounds nice, we'll take Muffin. Why don't you and Frank stay and have lunch, Mom packed way too much. If you ask me, she's working overtime on this ROMANCE thing", knowing full well that her mother's best efforts just thwarted the romantic experience she and Leonard had just been engaged in. Denise laughed heartily and the four of them settled on the blanket to enjoy a leisurely lunch. Denise looked into the picnic basket and noticed that crammed into a corner was what looked like lacy pink material. The grin on Denise's face was only rivaled by the depth of the blush that bloomed across Penny's cheek and neck. Before long, Denise and Frank saddled up and rode off.

* * *

Leonard gathered all the things from the picnic and placed them into the carriage. Penny was standing in the front of Muffin with both hands on the horse's face kissing her muzzle. "That's a good girl, now you behave and not go running off okay?" After Penny got into the carriage with Leonard, she leaned over. to give him a kiss. When Leonard leaned back thinking of where Penny's lips had last been, she would not have any of it, she threw her hands around Leonard's neck and made sure the kiss was long, moist and purposeful. The carriage lurched and Muffin took that as her cue to get going. being she was accustomed to pulling the carriage or wagon or sleigh, Muffin started at a slow pace. Leonard fell back with Penny right along with him.

After righting themselves, Penny took control of the reins and rode the two of them along for a very pleasurable buggy ride. Penny brought them along the river path that fed the fishing pond up by the Cabin. Neither said word to each other as they passed the cabin, but both had the same thing on their mind. Penny stopped to let Muffin rest and graze some grass. Leonard went to look at the "river" which was really just a stream. This particular area was much more secluded than their earlier picnic. Penny came up and leaned against a tree. "It's so beautiful up here".

Leonard came over. "The scenery has nothing on you." He then tenderly took Penny into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. Leonard moved his hands down to Penny's waist and immediately noticed that there was no discernible waistband to any underwear what so ever. Moving his hands lower, he felt nothing but the smooth contours of Penny's firm bottom. Penny smiled a sly smile as she put her arms around Leonard's neck pressing her chest into his. Penny was extremely tender, not wanting to aggravate any injury Leonard had caused in his hasty task of getting his pants back on. She made sure that their actions were slow and soft, proving that although hard and fast was needed in some situations like it was at the cabin that first night, or at the Oak Tree this afternoon, there was an equally enjoyable alternative. Before they got back into the carriage and found their way back to the farm house, Muffin had an elongated grazing session.

* * *

As they approached the house, Penny could smell the aroma of fresh baked peach pie. She leaned into Leonard's side. He had taken the reins from Penny after she taught him how to control Muffin. She had a wonderful afternoon. But she was not naive enough to think that everything was perfect. She hoped Leonard could get beyond her past as much as she wanted to get over the fact he still had feelings for Kate. A contented smile was replaced by a questioning frown. Now that they were within range of a cell tower, her phone buzzed the reception of a text message.

Wyatt came over smiling, taking the reins from Leonard as he and Penny climbed out of the carriage. Wyatt took the buggy and Muffin, letting the kids go into the house. Leonard turned to Penny and asked, "What is it?"

Penny looked over. "It's my agent. She want's me to call her as soon as we get back from our vacation."

Leonard smiled. "That's good right?"

Penny looked up at Leonard, thinking about why her agent would want to talk to her and also thinking about how much closer she felt to Leonard over the last few days even if they did have some important questions to answer. "Sure... it must be good, she didn't say to call now, like it was an emergency or anything..."

 **A/N: WOW... 400 reviews/comments! Not to mention PM's. You guys are fantastic! I really appreciate the feedback and I know you might not believe it, but there has been an effect. No major turns, but a bit of tweaking or added detail. Hopefully to your liking.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Finding their way back home**

 **Penny and Leonard need to understand their feelings. Feelings from the past. Feelings about Love and feelings for each other. I can pretend with these characters, but sadly I cannot pretend I own them.**

The rest of the time in Nebraska was more comfortable and less eventful or confrontational. Penny and Leonard stayed together in Penny's old room at night, spending more time cuddling than actively attempting to seed Wyatt's imaginary garden. They spent some time in town, going to the Mall with Penny seemingly trying on all the shoes that were in her size. The only annoying factor being that Penny was constantly being hit on by guys she didn't even know, and it didn't matter that Leonard was right there. Noticing that Leonard was a little put off by all the attention she got when they were out, Penny decided to just stay back at the farm and spend more time with Leonard and the horses.

It quickly became the time to get back to California and Penny stood by the car as Wyatt, then Denise, Kenny and finally her Mother gave her a huge hug. Penny smiled as she looked over at Leonard. "SEE! I told ya they loved me."

Leonard giggled. "All you can really say is that they LOVE that you're LEAVING!" Wyatt and his wife laughed heartily as they stepped over to Leonard. Wyatt shook his hand and Henrietta hugged him long and tight while she swayed side to side.

Penny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Get in the car Hofstadter!" Penny proceeded to drive to the airport alongside a very pleased Leonard Hofstadter.

* * *

Once seated in their assigned seats, Leonard turned. "So how did you think it went?"

Penny looked over. "How what went? The vacation? Letting everyone know we were going out? Having sex? Seeing old friends?"

Leonard smiled at the thought of finally having sex with Penny after all these years. "Yeah, sort of all of it."

Penny scrunched up her nose. "Well, I'd say pretty well. Mom and Dad seemed to be happy we were going out, especially Dad considering he gave you the okay to plow the fields between my legs and sew your seed so he could have more grandchildren. That's still a bit weird by the way, so don't go around spreading that tidbit of information".

Leonard smiled. "I don't know, you do have wide hips and a certain corn fed vigor."

Penny looked horrified. "WIDE HIPS?!"

Leonard got nervous. "In the best possible way. Childbearing way. I mean they're perfect. I swear perfectly proportioned to your waist and breasts, and ass…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Nice save genius! Anyway, I would say everything was good, well, the sex was more than good, REALLY good! Amazing actually."

Leonard smiled at the complement but couldn't actually argue the point. Having sex with Penny WAS pretty amazing. He then got more serious. "And the friends, that was okay."

Penny frowned. "Leonard, you don't have to pretend. I know you were upset seeing me with my exes".

Leonard countered. "Well, you aren't much better, YOU bought me home just to exorcise Kate from my head!"

Penny leaned into Leonard's shoulder. "I know, and I will try to get over that. Jealousy was never one of my strong suits. And I pretty much forbid the girls to even LOOK at the guys I was interested in. At least Kate won't be in California. It would be pretty hard for her to sink her nails into that tushie of yours all the way from New York."

Leonard nodded. "Agreed. And I'm pretty sure that Brad, Timmy, Curtis, Donnie, Rob, Roy, and T.J. won't come out to California any time soon."

Penny nodded. "You're probably right. But I think that we can end the Penny's ex-boyfriends list. I really don't need to be reminded of any of those guys."

Leonard then frowned still thinking. "What about Zach, Mike, Eric, Doug, and Cole…? They're all out in California."

Penny narrowed her eyes at Leonard's expanding list of her past sexual exploits. "To be honest, Tammy said she didn't know where Brad was. Apparently he's out FINDING himself. And then you didn't mention Kurt."

Leonard did a face plant to his palm. "Geez, KURT!"

Penny wove her arm through Leonard's. "Relax Sweetie. You have to remember one VERY important thing."

Leonard looked up. "What's that?"

Penny smiled. "I've been with each of them and I can definitively state, NONE of them has a tushie that can beat yours." Penny leaned over and gave Leonard a soft kiss on the lips. She then whispered in his ear. "And NONE of them gets me going like you can." All this talk of sex and thinking back to what they did while in Nebraska got Penny more than just a little excited. She had a very familiar feeling developing between her legs.

Just at that moment, the pilot turned off the seat-belt light and Penny noticed all the flight attendants go forward to the galley getting ready to serve peanuts and drinks. They had seats in the rear of the plane so Penny stood into the aisle and grabbed her purse as well as Leonard's hand practically pulling him out of his seat and toward the rear toilets. It just so happened that one of the rest rooms was unoccupied and Penny ducked in quickly pulling Leonard after her.

Once inside, Leonard locked the door and turned to see Penny unbuttoning her shirt. She looked up with a slightly unbelieving look on her face. "Leonard, Sweetie, you are going to have to be quicker at getting out of your clothes. They're not gonna let us stay in here for very long." Penny proceeded to get out of her bra without taking off her shirt, leaving her firm breasts visible but her arms were still covered by the open shirt. She then opened her pants and managed to get one leg out. It was at that point, Leonard saw that Penny had not put on any panties that day. Seeing the look on Leonard's face, Penny just shrugged. "I have to admit, I was hoping we'd get a chance to do this." Not really happy with the speed of Leonard's attempt to disrobe. Penny hoisted herself up on the small sink and leaned over to unbuckle Leonard's pants. "Just push them down to the floor." Penny then grabbed the front bottom of Leonard's t-shirt and pulled it back over his head baring his chest. Leonard now stood before her pretty much naked. If they were in an open area, Penny was sure that Leonard would trip and fall, but considering the close confines, they were pretty safe from personal injury. Penny pulled him close as she spread her legs. Fortunately for Penny, all the effort Leonard was NOT putting into getting appropriately naked, was taken up rerouting his blood flow down below his hips. Penny was already moist from thinking she really wanted to do this and grabbed Leonard, pulling him to her by cupping both butt cheeks with her hands. When they were as close as you could be, Penny re-positioned herself just a tad and lined herself up, settling on Leonard's fully erect manhood.

Leonard moaned as Penny crashed her mouth into his mingling her tongue with his. He immediately got with the program and began to thrust into her at a moderate pace as he made good use of his hands massaging Penny's breasts. Penny was slightly taller than Leonard while she was perched on the sink making this all a bit awkward so she butt walked off the sink and fell down onto Leonard now fully within her. The mutual moan was muted by the action of their tongues and Leonard quickened his pace as Penny sank her fingernails into his backside. It wasn't long before Penny met each strong thrust with a gasp as Leonard held on tight to her ass pulling her in as he thrust. She looked deeply into Leonard's eyes as he continued. All of a sudden, Penny threw her arms around her boyfriend and pulled him in so very tight. Her mouth gaped as she felt the wave of contractions crest and forcefully grab onto her lover within her. Leonard grunted as his own spasms succumbed to the tightening of Penny's inner walls.

When they both receded from their high Penny placed a kiss on Leonard's lips. "Okay, we gotta get outta here." She sat on the toilet and looked up at Leonard. "Sorry Sweetie, but I hav'ta do one of those personal things." Penny peed and then cleaned herself from their actions. Leonard could do little considering the limited space and the fact that he was basically standing naked in front of his girlfriend with his THING practically in her face. Penny smiled at the uncomfortable look on Leonard's face and leaned forward slightly and stroked him tenderly while also cupping him gently and kissed him where she had never kissed him before. Then in a kidding baby talk asked, "Are we feeling better?" After a giggle and seeing Leonard pull back and turn the most amazing shade of red, she reached down and pulled his pants up. "You better put that thing away." Leonard fastened his pants and righted his t-shirt as Penny dug into her purse. She pulled out a pair of panties and slipped them on before fixing her own pants, bra and shirt.

Leonard was amazed at what he just saw. Penny shrugged. "What? You've heard of the walk of shame. Coming home in rumpled clothes and a purse with your panties wadded up in it after you had sex. This is just the opposite, wearing rumpled clothes, pulling your panties OUT of your purse after sex. Besides, it's safer this way more protection against leakage. It's the walk of FAME!" Seeing the now confused look on her boyfriend's face, Penny smiled. "Hey, I told ya I was thinking about this happening."

Penny finished fixing herself and peered out the door. She saw no action. "Let me go out and then give me a minute or two before you leave".

Leonard watched as Penny left the bathroom and turned to the toilet and then also did his business. He got a glimpse of himself in the small mirror and saw a smile creep across his face. "I just joined the Mile High Club!"

After the short walk back to his seat, one that seemed to be somewhat of a gauntlet of stares from the other passengers, some sneering, others nodding knowingly and smiling, he noticed that Penny had put up the center seat arm rests. They had lucked out once again and Leonard sat in the aisle seat as Penny proceeded to get comfortable and lay down with her feet pulled up and her head on his lap. Leonard ran his hands through Penny's hair massaging her scalp slowly and softly until he heard soft snores emanating from his girlfriend.

* * *

Once back in Pasadena, Leonard decided he would stop at 2311 North Los Robles Avenue before bringing Penny home to let Sheldon know he had in fact come back from Nebraska. Penny insisted that she accompany him. When they reached the fourth floor, Leonard opened the door to the site of the entire group sitting and getting ready to eat Chinese takeout. Sheldon was sitting in his spot with Gilda next to him and Amy next to her. Howard was perched in the armrest furthest from Sheldon and Bernadette was sitting on the chest next to the couch. Raj had taken up his usual place on the floor next to the coffee table. Leonard's chair and the wooden chair next to it were empty.

Sheldon looked up and smiled. "Ahh, Leonard, Good, you seem to have made it back to civilization satisfactorily. We procured the appropriate evening's meal. As you are five minutes late from my calculation of your ETA, taking into consideration of course the weather, time of day, average chance of traffic mishaps and normal traffic patterns for this time and day, we started without you.

Leonard smiled. "Thank you Sheldon."

Just before Penny followed Leonard into the apartment, the door to the bathroom opened and Kate walked out. "Hey Leonard, good to see you back!" She then came over to the coffee table and sat in her normal seat, the wooden chair next to Leonard's chair.

Penny ran directly into the back of Leonard as he stopped dead in his tracks. Leonard lurched forward a bit by the impact of his current girlfriend behind him. And with the sight of his ex-girlfriend in front of him managed to get out a short, to the point, question. "KATE!, what are you doing here?"

The heads of the assembled friends looked from Kate to Leonard and by their proximity, Penny, back to Kate. Much the same as you would see a crowd of seated fans watching a tennis match. Kate smiled as she saw the surprise on Leonard's face and slight look of horror on Penny's. "Mrs. L needed me back here. She's doing some fund raising or finance thing, and she needs a bit of help with some prospective donors or investors working the room."

Leonard and Penny seemed to move in unison as they went to the kitchen to get two bottles of water and then came back to the coffee table. Leonard sat in his chair and Penny scanned the area for her options. Seeing only the two desk chairs as options, she quickly ran the possibilities through her head and decided the best thing to do would be to sit in the chair with Leonard.

Sheldon watched with a bit of concern. "Penny, I see that you have accompanied Leonard from the airport. Unfortunately, we only calculated for HIS attendance for dinner, you will have to leave."

Leonard frowned at his roommate and then turned to Penny. "Nonsense, the more the merrier."

Sheldon interrupted. "I beg to differ! If there were two thousand people in this apartment right now, would we be celebrating? NO! We would be suffocating!"

Bernadette giggled. "Relax, we'll just put everything out Family Style. There will be plenty for everybody."

Sheldon huffed. "Oh sure, and while we're at it, why don't we just put our hands behind our backs and have a good old-fashioned EATIN contest?!"

Leonard shook his head at Sheldon and then smiled at Penny. "It'll be fine". Everyone settled into a nice conversation with Leonard and Penny telling the highlights of their vacation, well, at least the highlights that were appropriate for a mixed group. Penny and Kate, however shared glances that were cautious and somewhat disdainful.

Leonard could see the tension between the two girls and tried to ease the tension. "So, Kate, where are you staying?"

Kate smiled wickedly, making sure she had Penny's full attention. "I'm right across the hall! Like always" A "gotcha" look was thrown in Penny's direction. Kate smiled and continued. "Alan kept up the monthly payments. He thought it would be a good idea to have a place back here if I needed it." Penny's eyes widened just a bit when she heard that particular bit of disturbing news. Her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, who she had assumed would be safely across the entire country, who he had admitted he still had some feelings for, would be RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL!

The group finished their evening meal and things were being picked up. Penny was helping Leonard not moving more than one or two steps behind him all night no matter where unless one of them had to use the bathroom. Quite frankly, Penny would have followed him in as he left to pee, only thinking better of it until they could better communicate the new level in their relationship.

Penny got the idea at that moment to push the point. When Leonard came back and sat down, Penny got up from his chair and then sat across his lap and put her arms around his neck. "Sweetie, don't you think we should tell everyone?" Leonard looked confused. Penny saw the look and then the half smile Kate had on her face. Penny was more determined. "You know, that we are actually dating". Penny purposefully looked at Kate. "Each O-T-H-E-R!" She smiled as the statement had it's predictable affect on Kate.

Bernadette smiled. "WHAT?"

Gilda followed quickly. "Really? That's GREAT!"

Raj looked up from taking a sip of his beer. "Dude, she was mine!"

Howard laughed. "The only way she was yours would be if all the other males on earth were dead and you went blind so you could talk to her."

Raj smiled. "Blind people read with their hands!" He then motioned with his hands like he was squeezing melons.

Penny scrunched her nose. "Eww. All the women had better be dead too, or else I'd be swinging for the other team."

Sheldon had had enough. "This is not acceptable. There are already too many friends in this group. We just let Amy in, provisionally. We will have to take this proposition under advisement and bring it up for a vote at next month's Friendship Forum."

Leonard raised a hand. "Ad Hoc meeting on expanding the group membership."

Howard smiled and raised his hand. " I Second".

Sheldon's head was whipping from one side to the other.

Gilda raised her hand. "I move to include Penny in the group for all past and approved activities"

A group of hands went in the air "AYE"

Leonard raised his hand "I move to make Penny a full member waiving any provisional status and probation."

A group of hands went up. "AYE"

Leonard looked at a clearly confused Penny. "Congratulations, you are now one of us!"

Howard responded in monotone. "One-of-us, one-of-us."

Sheldon sighed. "DRAT!"

Kate shook her head and looked at Penny. "I've been in this group, and after achieving emeritus status? You may want to reconsider."

Penny gave Kate an understanding nod and then turned to Leonard and gave him a small hug.

After they cleaned up to Sheldon's level of acceptance, everyone started to leave. Howard looked at Raj and said he didn't need a ride home, Bernadette would take him. Gilda and Amy left right after Sheldon invited Amy for a "salon tea" to continue their talks on science. Amy smile as she accepted and Gilda proceeded to practically yank Amy out of the door.

Kate smiled as she left the room. "See ya round Leonard". She then gave him a wink and an air kiss. Then gave a wicked smile to Penny.

Penny's eyes went wide as the door closed. "See ya round? Around WHAT?!"

Leonard rubbed Penny's back. "Relax, she's trying to get under your skin."

Penny looked at the door. "Yeah, well, I think she's trying to get AT your skin, and that aint gonna happen BUSTER!" Penny pulled Leonard in for a deep kiss. It wasn't soft and it wasn't passionate. She was just basically marking her territory without pulling down her pants and pissing on him or rubbing her engorged genitalia over his body. When she pulled back from the kiss and saw the look on Leonard's face, she knew she made her point. "We're going over to my place tonight". Now all she had to do was make sure KATE also knew.

Sheldon looked back and tried to make reason of the display. "Point of order, This does not remove you from the responsibility of taking me to work in the morning."

Penny opened the door and stood in the doorway. "GOOD NIGHT SHELDON!" She then took Leonard's hand and pulled him towards the stairs and faced Kate's apartment. "LET'S GO LEONARD, WE WANT TO GET AT LEAST A LITTLE SLEEP BEFORE YOU HAVE TO COME BACK AND GET SHELDON FOR WORK IN THE MORNING!"

* * *

The drive across town was far more quiet than Leonard would have liked. He could tell that Penny had not liked that Kate had intimated that she was still interested in him. When they got to Penny's building, they entered the elevator. When the doors closed, Penny turned and crashed her lips into Leonard's much the same as she did back in his apartment, only this time, she clearly was asking for access to his tongue with hers as she rubbed hers across Leonard's teeth. Leonard gave her admission and their tongues dueled for supremacy. Penny then snaked her hands under Leonard's shirt to feel his warm skin. Leonard's hands were moving all about her body.

When the doors to the elevator opened at Penny's floor, they practically fell out of the elevator and stumbled to Penny's door. Penny had quickly aroused Leonard and he was now attacking Penny's neck with his mouth and tongue at a particularly sensitive spot. Penny fumbled for her keys, finally fitting them in the lock and opening the door. Once they stumbled in, she closed and locked the door and turned to see Leonard standing looking at her with dark eyes. He was breathing heavily. Penny could feel that she must have been looking at him with the same passion. Her chest heaved with each breath she took.

They quickly moved together to continue the kiss while also managing to shed each other of their clothes. They were standing in front of each other, Leonard in his boxers and Penny in only skimpy lace panties when Penny moved in and pushed Leonard's boxers to the floor while falling to her knees and taking him in her mouth.

Leonard was surprised by the move. This wasn't anything he was expecting. "Penny, you don't have to… OHHHhh." He then ran his fingers through her hair and when she let him out of her mouth to take a breath, he pulled her into a standing position. He kissed her as his hands went to her panties and pushed them below her butt. Penny stepped out of them and Leonard grabbed her ass and lifted her. Penny quickly lifted her leg and joined with Leonard. They moaned as Penny raised her other leg. Unfortunately Leonard stepped to the side and lost his balance. Penny dropped both legs to the ground as Leonard exited her with his eyes going wide. Penny could see that that was a little more uncomfortable than she had planned and grabbed Leonard's hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

Penny turned Leonard around and pushed him onto the bed and climbed up onto his hips and settled on his erection. Penny then leaned forward and let Leonard have full access to her breasts. Grinding her hips hard and quick into his, Penny achieved orgasm fairly quickly, pulling Leonard over the edge as she spasmed and quivered over him, biting on her lower lip so she wouldn't wake the neighbors or let Gilda and Amy in on what exactly she was doing to Leonard. When Penny came down from her high, she collapsed onto Leonard's chest and stayed there until he started to recede from his erection. Penny got off the bed and went to the bathroom. When she returned, Leonard had turned onto his back and Penny took up residence in the crook of his shoulder and neck, intertwining her leg with his.

Leonard was thinking about what had just happened and the borderline ferocity of the action. As Leonard drew circles on Penny's lower back with one finger, he hesitated to ask. "Penny...?"

Penny softly responded. "MMMmmm?"

Leonard put his thoughts to words. "What was that all about?"

Penny sighed. "Have you tired of me already?"

Leonard smiled. "Of course not, but you have to agree you were pretty forceful. I didn't actually get a chance to do much except almost drop you on the floor of the living room."

Penny giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that, are you okay?"

Leonard smiled again. "More than okay. But what about the other stuff out there?"

Penny turned away pulling one of Leonard's arms around her so she could feel him behind her. "I just wanted you to know that I would do anything for you."

Leonard frowned. "Do anything for me why?"

Penny shrugged into Leonard. "To show you I'm as good as Kate".

Leonard lifted up on his elbow. "What does Kate have to do with this?"

Penny sighed. "You saw her. She's CLEARLY still interested in you. AND, she has Alan paying for her apartment!"

Leonard closed his eyes. "Penny, I'm not interested in Kate. I'm with you now. And Kate never did that with me. I don't even know if she likes doing that".

Penny looked back. "Well, she seems to be someone that would do just about anything to get a guy. She's like a blonde Valerie Mosbacher! I just wanted you to know I will do anything."

Leonard frowned. "Do you even like to do that?"

Penny didn't know how to answer. "I'm not sure any girl really LIKES to. Denise told me about it first. She said guys really liked it and I could save it up for when I needed it, like when I was on my period, or like… now."

Leonard was curious. "Did you ever do it?"

Penny sighed. "Kurt would make me. He really liked it. Not so much really with anyone else, unless I was really drunk."

Leonard turned Penny toward him. "Penny, I would NEVER make you do anything like that if you didn't want to. No matter HOW much I might like it, or want it. And that goes for ANYTHING. Sex is special. It needs to be wanted by both partners. They call it consensual for a reason."

Penny looked up into Leonard's eyes. "Thank you." She frowned slightly, thinking. Sure she had sex with a number of different guys, no one could say Penny was a naive school girl anymore and she initiated it often enough, just like the incident in the airplane toilet flying back to Pasadena. She probably initiated things more than some guys felt comfortable with, especially if they thought of themselves as macho take charge types. She now worried if Leonard was uncomfortable with how forward she could be. She was also sure that there were times when she wasn't really in the mood but did it any way. Kurt was not above waking up in the middle of the night and just doing her. They went to bed naked most nights anyway. She would wake up easy enough and never really asked him to stop, but sometimes she was sure she just let him. He never cuddled, he just rolled over and went to sleep. It was usually over pretty quickly and she could get back to sleep, so what was the harm? What Leonard just said was so different.

Penny started out with boys, just trying to please THEM. She did what she did with Brad, Timmy and Curtis because THEY wanted to do stuff. Donnie was the first to show her there was more. More for her. And then she tried to make sure SHE was the one that was satisfied. T.J., Roy and Rob, they all benefited from her trying to "even the score" so to speak. Guys OWED her. The rest of the guys, Kurt included turned out to be just one conquest after another, either for her or for them. Doug was just a thirty six hour marathon to get over Kurt. Mike was an adventure into what and where it was possible to have sex without getting caught. Arm Candy went both ways. That's why they probably didn't work out. The sex was good enough for both of them, but it was just sex. Nothing really more.

Penny paused for a bit just looking into Leonard's eyes. She could see he was being honest. He meant every word."Did you like it? What I did? Out there in the living room?"

Leonard smiled. "I never had anyone do that before. I would be lying if I said I didn't. It felt amazing. But you have to promise me that when we are intimate with each other it's because we WANT to be. Not because there is some other motive behind it, or you feel obligated."

Penny couldn't take it anymore, she immediately pulled Leonard into a kiss. One that was reciprocated one hundred percent. What followed was simply one of the most tender, tactile experiences Penny could remember. It was like they were determined to find and understand the wants and needs of their partner. Not worried that they would not be satisfied because their partner was doing the same to them. There were peaks and valleys in their efforts. It lasted and lasted. Neither feeling the urge to just go for it. There was soft touching and massaging, kissing, staring into each others eyes, whispering their feelings, trading of who was taking the initiative and trying different things. Never doing anything that made them or their partner uncomfortable. Each step, each change, each turn building on the one before until they held tightly onto each other, each falling over the edge with simply the strongest climax they each could remember.

Penny rolled over grabbing her phone as Leonard reached for his inhaler. She sent Gilda a one line text: " **You need to pick Sheldon up for work in the morning ;) ...** " Her only hope was that she didn't wake her neighbor, although, there was a better than even chance that may already have happened.

Leonard calmed his breathing as Penny took his arm and wrapped herself in his hold, snuggling back into the contours of his body that fit her body from behind like no other lover she ever had. A contented smile came to each of their faces as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was somehow different. They were quiet, not detached though. Not preoccupied. They both seemed satisfied and comfortable. Leonard made coffee as Penny made some French Toast and Bacon, the morning news playing in the background.


	74. Chapter 74

**So Close yet so Far away**

 **These two now lovers have to navigate problems that could make them closer or tear them apart. Still don't own any of the characters thought up by Lorre and Prady, Production or otherwise.**

Leonard sat at Penny's kitchen table and smiled when Penny looked up at him. "This is delicious". Penny shrugged shyly. Leonard thought that something might be on Penny's mind. "What are you going to do today?"

Penny took a sip of coffee. "I guess I should probably call or go see my agent. She did want me to get in touch with her when we got back. What did you tell work when you called in?"

Leonard smiled. "Well, considering you didn't wake me in time, when I called the Physics office, Gilda had already let them know I wouldn't be in. Considering I have some vacation time to use, they'll just tack on another day to my existing request. but now that you might be involved with your agent, I might as well just go in late and get some work done."

Penny scrunched her nose and lifted her shoulders. "Yeah…I'd like to say I was sorry for keeping you in bed this morning but you just looked so cute, I couldn't wake you up. Besides, you were so warm, I didn't want you to leave. It's been a while since I woke up with a guy still in my bed and it's kinda nice."

Leonard took a sip of coffee. "Hey, Nebraska wasn't that long ago." Leonard raised his eyebrows at her. "When did you turn off my alarm? And why were you awake before me?"

Penny winked back. "I meant my bed HERE." She then held up a finger. "First, when you went to the bathroom after weee… you know. I had already texted Gilda to go get Sheldon when you were grabbing your inhaler. I wonna say I'm sorry for making you need that thing after we have sex, but it actually is an ego booster." Penny then held up a second finger. "And two, you were poking me in the ass this morning. That's when I turned over to see that you were still sleeping. I had originally figured you were making a suggestion. When I saw you weren't awake, well, ALL of you wasn't awake, SOME of you was VERY awake. I thought I would surprise you and then I remembered what you said last night. If I just jumped on top of you, it wouldn't be consensual."

Leonard frowned. "You could have woken me up."

Penny giggled. "Oh Honey, you were already UP." Leonard tried to say something but Penny continued. "I had to pee, and then I was hungry, and here we are." Penny smiled.

Leonard thought about Penny's reference to their conversation the night before and what happened after. "Point of order!" Penny looked up with a mouth full of French Toast and holding a slice of bacon. Leonard thought she couldn't look more cute. "I hereby decree that from the waist down, I am in a constant state of acceptance, to be used as you see fit, thereby instituting a state of consent in perpetuity."

Penny smiled as she swallowed her toast, took a bite of bacon and then washed it all down with a sip of coffee. "Well if that's the case, and it only concerns ME." Penny walked over to Leonard, reached into his robe and grabbed him, widening Leonard's eyes. Penny turned and pulled Leonard off his chair. "C'mon, Momma needs a shower before she calls her agent."

Leonard wasn't sure if this was exactly what he meant, but he had little chance to object as Penny both squeezed and stroked as she pulled him along.

* * *

Penny was standing in the elevator with her laundry basket when the door opened. Gilda walked in and smiled widely. Penny frowned slightly. "What?"

Gilda giggled. "Leonard sure did get it from all sides when he came in late today."

Penny raised her eyebrows, knowing it was her fault that Leonard was late because of her and their activities after leaving 4A the night before, not to mention the after breakfast session she initiated by grabbing Leonard and literally leading him by his dick into the shower where "showering" took on a whole different meaning. "What do you mean by all sides?"

Gilda laughed. "Well it was mainly Wolowitz, but I didn't exactly help Leonard by pretty much not denying any of Howard's little fantasies about what went on over at your place last night. You really should work on keeping it down."

Penny gasped. "We DID keep it down! And by IT, I mean I was trying to be quiet because Leonard sure WASN'T keeping IT down and, well, one thing led to another."

Gilda rolled her eyes. "And another, and another, yeah, I heard. You rubbing it in isn't exactly helping me with Sheldon."

The elevator door opened and Gilda followed Penny to her door and into her apartment taking a seat on her couch while Penny tossed the laundry basket on the floor and proceeded to get two glasses and a bottle of wine. Penny smiled. "Sorry, but I wasn't about to let the chance go by. It's been a while for me and ever since we hooked up in Nebraska, Leonard has been really something. What's going on with you and Sheldon anyway?"

Gilda took the offered wine glass. "Nothing! That's the problem. He can't take a hint. And then he goes and makes "an appointment" with AMY to discuss some SCIENCE! I swear, he never asks ME anything and I'm a friggin Physicist! Amy's a BIOLOGIST for cryinoutloud! He barely acknowledges that as Science at all! And he goes and makes a DATE? With HER?"

Penny put her hand on Gilda's knee. "Calm down Sweetie. I'm sure he doesn't even know what he's doing."

Gilda huffed. "Well, I know what he should be DOING!"

Penny scrunched her nose. "Okay, enough about what or WHO Sheldon should be doing. Change of topic please."

Gilda shrugged. "Okay sure. Leonard said something about your Agent wanting you to call her?"

Penny sat straighter. "Yup, it looks like I am getting a call back on that comedy."

Gilda gasped. "That's GREAT! This could be your big break! Have you told Leonard yet? He seemed pretty interested."

Penny sighed. "No, not yet. I probably should".

Gilda smiled. "Come over to dinner tonight tell him then. We're all meeting at his place. Like always. You're one of the group now, officially, so if you don't come, you'll hear it from Sheldon."

Penny was curious. "Why would Sheldon be concerned? He didn't even want me in the group in the first place."

Gilda reached for Penny's hand. "Oh Honey, There's SO much you need to learn. Maybe we should sign you up for Sheldon's class".

Penny was surprised. "There's a CLASS?!"

Gilda nodded. "With tests."

Penny's eyes went wide. "You're KIDDING!"

Gilda shook her head. "In this case, and keep in mind there are SO many more. In this case, you are figured into the amount of food that is ordered and therefore, the amount that is eaten. If there is an overabundance of leftovers, they take up space in the prearranged and agreed upon refrigerator space. Anything that exceeds the approved space limits allocated to leftovers causes any members that do not show up or that have not given a minimum of four hours notice as to the fact they are not coming to get a STRIKE."

Penny just stared. "A strike?"

Gilda sighed. "It's a sports metaphor"

Penny blinked her eyes rapidly. "A SPORTS metaphor?"

Gilda nodded. "Yes, baseball. If you DO give the previously mentioned four hours notice that you are not coming, the strike goes to the person that actually bought and transported the food home because they didn't appropriately decrease the order. In almost every case, that person would be Leonard. Oh! And if you get three strikes? You have to take Sheldon's class."

* * *

As Gilda, Amy and Penny came to the fourth floor and walked in the door to 4A, Penny could see that Kate was joining them once again. Leonard was carrying on a conversation with her both smiling and seeming to enjoy each other's company. The conversation stopped abruptly upon Penny's arrival. Kate got up from her seat and went over to Leonard's computer chair so she could talk to Raj. It also freed up the wooden chair next to Leonard. Penny crossed the living room and settled into the wooden chair.

Leonard started to unpack salads as this was Pizza and salad day. He looked at the frown on Penny's face as she took her salad. Leonard knew that there was some sort of problem, he just didn't quite know what it was.

When everyone sat with their food, Sheldon started to talk but was interrupted by Leonard. "Hey everyone, I don't think Penny mentioned it, but she got a message from her Agent to call her." Leonard turned to Penny with a hopeful look on his face. "Penny, what did your agent say?"

Penny was surprised by the direct question. All Leonard knew was that Penny was going to call. He had no idea what the call was about or if it was something great or just another rejection. He easily could have set her up for ridicule, right in front of Kate. The stare she gave Leonard instantly sent a chill up his spine. Penny then softened and smiled. "Well, I did call my Agent. She wanted me to come down to her office. She said she had some papers for me to sign. It seems that the casting people want me to do a callback for that comedy show pilot." Everyone perked up and congratulated Penny. Kate was far less than enthusiastic actually looking hurt and upset.

Bernadette was the first to speak. "What's the show about?"

Penny shrugged. "I don't really have too many details. I do know that it's one of those ensemble casts sort of like Friends, or Seinfeld or Cheers."

Howard wondered out loud. "Where is it going to be shot?"

Penny thought. "The show is set in New York, so that's where they want to shoot the pilot. They can also get some background shots for the show." Kate suddenly became more interested in the conversation.

Penny noticed that Kate's demeanor changed and she was thinking, then Kate smiled wickedly. "You'll LOVE New York. OH, and the food is fantastic".

Leonard Turned to Penny. "You're going to New York?"

Amy smiled. "Well, that's convenient. You could stay with Kate until you get your own place. That is if Kate goes back to New York." Both Penny and Kate glanced in each other's direction. Each with what could only be described as a scowl.

Penny tilted her head a bit . "Yeah… the thing is, It's the pilot that's being shot. I don't know if any of the broadcast stations are going to pick it up. Typically there's a review by the execs and then maybe a focus group. If there are any problems, they are sure to have input. They can rewrite it without a character or two, or not actually pick it up to put on air."

The evening marched along like so many others, except a good amount of the conversation centered on Penny. Sheldon was appalled that he didn't get a chance to direct the conversation. Kate was angry that it seemed Penny was once again getting a golden chance. All she could get from Mrs. Latham was schmoozing with some old donors who liked to ogle her boobs and grab her ass or worse. Leonard sat very quiet at times thinking that Penny would be moving to New York.

When things broke up, Kate went back to her apartment stealing a look in Leonard's direction and smiling sweetly at him. Penny did NOT miss the smile. Howard and Bernadette left with Raj, Gilda and Amy left to go across town and Leonard wanted to talk to Penny. They decided that the roof would provide the required amount of privacy.

* * *

Leonard walked quietly over to the edge of the roof where he could look out onto the city. Penny came up from behind and took his arm. "Whatchathinkin about there?"

Leonard turned slightly. "You going to New York".

Penny frowned. "What about me going to New York?"

Leonard turned and sighed. "You'll be in one of the most exciting Cities in the entire world. Following your dream. All the glam and glitter. With…"

Penny frowned deeper. "With what?"

Leonard now looked directly into Penny's eyes. "Not what, WHO! With all of THEM. All those other guys, the ones that get into TV shows and movies and photo shoots because the look like they do."

Penny smiled just a bit. "Are you jealous of someone that doesn't exist?"

Leonard was hurt by the comment. Penny seemed to be blowing him off. Not understanding what the problem was for him. "They DO exist! They existed years ago in High School. They STILL exist. Guys hit on you all the time. They ALWAYS did. Who knows how many guys will be hitting on you now? Now that you're going to be a star? People will be infatuated with you... or the character you play."

Penny frowned. "Leonard, thank you for believing I could be a star, but not everyone will be hitting on me. You just don't trust me. And what about YOU? You'll be here in Pasadena with that "Delilah" that lives across the hall from you. You said you will ALWAYS have feelings for her and SHE is clearly still interested in you. Don't think I didn't see you and her talking. Or her giving you that come hither smile as she left. She's after you and she is so much more real than ANY of the imaginary guys you are worried about!. How am I supposed to deal with THAT?" Penny just wanted some assurance. "Can you deny it? That you still feel for her?"

Leonard tried to put the words together in his mind. Words that wouldn't tear them apart. It was never something he was good at. "Who is not trusting who now?"

Penny crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Wrong answer Leonard. You admitted to going out with some women and having sex with them just because they LET you. You REFUSE to let Kate GO! How am I supposed to deal with that all the way from New York when I know that my boyfriend is living right across the hall from someone that would do just about anything to get into his PANTS!"

Leonard squinted his eyes and waved his hands. "Woah, woah, woah, Nobody is getting into any ones PANTS!" He then looked at Penny and saw that the look on her face was somewhere between rage and complete defeat. "Penny, we have to stop this conversation right now. This is doing neither of us any good. Lets go down stairs. Okay?"

Penny spun on her heal and made a bee line to the door and went down the stairs. When They got to the fourth floor Leonard looked to Penny. Her demeanor had not changed.

Penny crossed her arms as Leonard reached for the door knob. "Take me home!"

Leonard looked at Penny, trying to find words that would disarm the situation. "Shouldn't we talk?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "TALKING is what got us here! Take me home Please!"

* * *

The ride back to Penny's apartment building was very quiet. Penny stared out the side window the entire way and opened her door almost as Leonard was putting the car in park. Leonard practically had to run to the front door before he over took Penny grabbing her shoulder. Penny yanked her shoulder back. "Good NIGHT Leonard!"

Leonard hadn't really seen this side of Penny before. She was angry at HIM. For something that was not going to happen. She seemed irrational. "Can we talk?"

Penny opened the door to the lobby, walked straight to the elevator and pushed the button to go up. Leonard was clearly waiting for her to at least acknowledge him. She said noting to Leonard until the door to the elevator opened. Penny turned and faced Leonard. "GOOD NIGHT! thanks for the ride home."

Leonard watched as the doors to the elevator closed. He turned and went out to his car, driving back to his own apartment. They had mostly a wonderful vacation back in Nebraska. They seemed to get closer and they finally hooked up. It was like a dream come true. A dream from back when they were in High School. A dream that came to a crashing halt when they came back to the realities of their everyday life back in Pasadena.

* * *

The next morning, Penny sat on her couch mindlessly flipping through the channels on the television. One after another flashed by, often not even registering in the mind of the person in command of the remote. Finally Penny threw the remote across the couch and stood, wrapping herself in her own arms as she walked over to the sliding door to her balcony. She wanted to just go out onto the balcony and take in the fresh air, but it happened to be one of those rare rainy days in Southern California. She had some stuff to get right in her mind and she really didn't want to deal with ANY of it. She didn't see any way around one of her priorities getting all messed up by focusing on another problem. Penny sighed and didn't really care, she flung open the sliding glass door and stepped out into the rain. She was wearing precious little, just panties and a thin white tank top with her short pink robe over them. Penny stepped out and looked straight up opening her arms to the side and letting the rain pelt down on her face. She closed her eyes and tried to smell the freshness in the air like she had done so many times back home in Nebraska.

Penny stayed in that pose letting the rain fall on her face wanting the thoughts of the previous night to wash away. The words she had exchanged with Leonard stung. The feeling he didn't understand her and her worries bore into her core. Everything was so plainly clear to her. He didn't seem to want her to go to New York even though this was her one shot at becoming more than a forgettable face on the television commercial that most times people would turn off looking to see what was on another channel or fast forward through if playing back a recorded show never really even taking notice of her or the product she was selling. It seemed that he just wanted her to stay in Pasadena and live her life playing parts in local theater just to make her happy enough that she could pay the bills in a profession she had chosen and gave her at least some enjoyment. It didn't seem to matter that New York would also be a better place to advance her career on the stage. Seeing her name up in lights on Broadway is a dream all her friends shared. One her old roommate Kim had realized and one that Mrs. Latham seemed to hold out for Kate.

At the thought of Kate, Penny slumped into a chair she had next to a small table. Leonard just couldn't see that Kate was still after him. It didn't matter that the chair was soaking wet as she sat down, Penny had been standing in the rain long enough to now feel the chill of her wet clothes. She smiled as she thought of her father plowing a field and coming in from a gully washer back home on the farm soaked to the ass and her mother yelling that he better not get water all over the house. The little clothing Penny had on showed enough of her natural figure as it clung tightly to her causing her to step back into the apartment and into the bathroom where she stripped down and stepped into the shower turning on the water hot enough to take the chill out of her. As the warm water cascaded across her shoulders and down her back, Penny could see Leonard in a conversation with Kate just as she was the night before and then putting the moves on him. Leonard oblivious as to what would probably happen next. Him being jumped by her and them having sex just because she LET him.

* * *

Leonard was far quieter at lunch that he normally would be when the topic of Superman came up.

Sheldon huffed. "Your argument is lacking in all scientific merit. It is well established Superman cleans his uniform by flying into Earth's yellow sun, which incinerates any contaminate matter and leaves the invulnerable Kryptonian fabric unharmed and daisy fresh."

Howard countered. "What if he gets something Kryptonian on it?"

Sheldon questioned. "Like what?"

Howard answered. "I don't know. Kryptonian mustard."

Sheldon sighed slightly. "I think we can safely assume that all Kryptonian condiments were destroyed when the planet Krypton exploded."

Raj couldn't help himself. "Or it turned into mustard Kryptonite, the only way to destroy a rogue Kryptonian hotdog threatening Earth."

Gilda pushed on. "Raj, please, let's stay serious here. Superman's body is Kryptonian, therefore his sweat is Kryptonian."

Howard sat up straighter. "Yeah, what about Kryptonian pit stains?"

Sheldon smiled. "Superman doesn't sweat on Earth."

Howard was undeterred. "Okay, he's invited for dinner in the Bottle City of Kandor. He miniaturizes himself, enters the city where he loses his superpowers. Now, before dinner his host says, 'Who's up for little Kryptonian tetherball?' Superman says 'sure' works up a sweat, comesback to Earth, his uniform now stained with indestructible Kryptonian perspiration."

Raj laughed. "Booya!"

Sheldon huffed. "Superman would have taken his uniform to a Kandorian dry cleaner before he left the Bottle".

Gilda turned to Leonard. "Leonard help us out here".

Leonard was pulled from his thoughts. "I give up, you can't have a rational argument with this man. I'm going back to my office". Leonard got up and left the group to further their discussion.

Gilda noticed that Leonard did not finish his lunch and then just left the tray on the table. Being a good friend, and probably the only one there that would do it, she picked up Leonard's tray and disposed of the uneaten lunch in the trash. She then went to find her friend.

* * *

Gilda stood in the doorway of Leonard's lab watching Leonard sitting at a desk with his back to the door tapping an unsharpened pencil on a closed tablet. Knowing that Leonard could not have known she was there she knocked on the door frame. "What's going on Leonard? You barely touched your lunch."

Leonard turned in his chair. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't all that hungry".

Gilda hoisted herself up on one of the tables in the room. "Not hungry? Or is something else bothering you. You weren't even worried about Superman soiling his uniform with indestructible PIT stains."

Leonard half smiled. "We do try to conquer all the important issues and concerns for mankind, don't we."

Gilda chuckled. "Seriously, Leonard, what's up?"

Leonard sighed. "It's Penny. We had a fight last night after you all left. It's stupid, but I think I said the wrong thing."

Gilda held a hand over her heart. "Oh, NO! Not Mister 'I consider all my words and never say anything that can't be misinterpreted'. What did you do now?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Am I really that bad?"

Gilda nodded. "Yes Leonard, you are. You don't mean to be and you intentions are in the right place, but if all the right answers were in one column and all the wrong answers were in another column, you have a problem figuring out the difference and then, BAM! Your foot goes directly in your mouth. So what did you fight about?"

Leonard ran his fingers through his hair. "It's about her going to New York to do that TV show. She'll be there with all those other guys hitting on her all the time, and its all glam and glitter, and I'll be here... I know its a really good thing for her and her career and all, but NEW YORK! its a whole continent away. We didn't even really talk about the tenure thing and what that would mean for me. It's not like I could leave Pasadena."

Gilda swung her feet side to side. "So far, just facts, although, saying 'all those guys' would be hitting on her was probably a bit much. And HEY! You're not the only one being considered for tenure! There must be more."

Leonard stood and walked around and sat next to Gilda. "She said that I didn't trust her and that I was afraid of some imaginary guys when SHE was going to be that far away and I was going to be here with Kate right across the hall. She accused Kate of still wanting to get together with me and then asked me to deny if I still had feelings for Kate."

Gilda took a deep breath, she thought she knew where this was going. "What did you say?"

Leonard slumped his shoulders. "I basically told her that it was her that wasn't trusting me."

Gilda put an arm around her friend. "There ya go! How does that shoe leather taste? Geez Leonard, of all the things to say. You turned the tables right back on her. You may know her longer, but from what I've seen, Penny holds a grudge, she's probably not totally over the thing with that play she got fired from and then you accuse her of being jealous of someone that actually DOES still have feelings for you? And DOES still live right across the hall. Not your best day Leonard."

* * *

Penny sat in her apartment with Country music playing in the background. They weren't particularly up beat songs, each one featuring something about the girl or the guy fooling around with someone else and then a lot of fighting, drinking and heartache. Penny was trying her best to fold a load of clothes not really having much luck and not really caring too much how things came out. She was half listening to the music while making sure her wine glass on the coffee table was never dry for very long.

A knock came on her door and then it just opened with her neighbor peering around the edge of the door. Gilda took in the atmosphere and could see that Penny was at some time during the day probably crying. There was a pile of used tissues building up next to a half empty glass of wine while the curtains were pulled and Whiskey Lullaby playing on the radio. A lot of things went through Gilda's mind as to how Penny would react to her fight with Leonard, but this was at an extreme. This girl had it bad and Gilda seriously considered backing out of the doorway to leave Penny to wallow in her own misery.

When Penny looked up a sad smile came on her face that sealed the deal for Gilda. She closed the door, came over to the sofa and took Penny into a hug and waited for her tears to end. "Oh, Honey, What's the matter?"

Penny leaned into her friend and neighbor. "I screwed up." Penny started to shake with soft sobs and Gilda reached over to the tissue box and held out a dry tissue. She sighed. "I don't know what to do. I have this really great chance to finally get a break and I don't even know if I WANT to go to New York. Not without Leonard anyway."

Gilda needed to hear the other side of the story. "What happened?"

Penny sat back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "Leonard wanted to talk so we went up to the roof of his building. I was so excited that I was going to get this opportunity. HE didn't say much, he just looked out onto the city."

Gilda rubbed Penny's knee. "There's not a lot to get upset in that information."

Penny turned her head. "Leonard said he was worried about me going to New York. He said I was going to where there was a lot of glitter and glam and a lot of tall handsome actors that would hit on me, and he would just be back here in Pasadena."

Gilda cocked her head. "There's a fair amount of truth there. You do get hit on, and the guys that hit on you ARE pretty buff and tall. They certainly are your type. And not just the actors. The muscle heads too, actually pretty much anyone that looks like your old boyfriend Kurt or those guys in your pictures from when you were in High School."

Penny sighed. "I told him he just didn't trust me and then I asked if he could deny having feelings for Kate considering she was going to be here in Pasadena right across the hall from him. And she was clearly trying to get in his pants. That's when it all went to hell".

Gilda took a breath, already knowing what went on but needing to hear it from Penny's perspective. "Went to hell?"

Penny looked over at her friend. "He said I didn't trust him. Then I got mad. I always do that you know. All the facts are right there in front of me and I jumble them all up and just get mad and close off. I told him to take me home and I didn't say another word. Even though he wanted to talk about it. I wouldn't do it. I practically slammed the door in his face. We didn't even get a chance to talk about his tenure, what that would mean. It would be so great for him. I never wanted to hurt him, but the look on his face. I know I did." Penny then broke down and started to cry again.

Gilda held Penny once again. "Oh Honey, It probably isn't that bad. You just need to learn to listen. You aren't always right. Sometimes you hear the other person's words but don't LISTEN to them. You need to take a step back, take a breath before you go off half cocked."


	75. Chapter 75

**What does this all mean?**

 **Leonard and Penny need to decide where to take their new relationship. I wish I could call them my own, but I cant, so I'll just mess with their heads a while longer.**

A few weeks had gone by with Penny and Leonard not seeing each other. Penny was busy with the preparations for her trip to New York, with the script and looking for short term housing which was WAY more difficult than she had imagined. Leonard kept busy with work at the University pretty much hiding out in his lab. Gilda had checked each day with Penny to see if she wanted to go over to North Los Robles for dinner with the group, each night Penny denied with one excuse or another. Penny made sure that Gilda would inform Leonard at least four hours prior to when he would go and get dinner for the group. Penny didn't exactly know what the course content was in Sheldon's class, but she was absolutely sure that she didn't want to be the cause that Leonard would have to sit through a class WITH TESTS given by his Wackadoodle roommate on her account.

Gilda was actually getting a little annoyed at each of her friends for being so stubborn. She had sat with both Penny and Leonard and listened to each of their versions of the story. They were strikingly similar. It had been Gilda's experience that each party involved in an argument, when angry, would blame the other party for fault. However, in this case, each of them was blaming themselves for the fight. It was a whole new experience for her. Leonard had accepted that he had said something stupid and wrongly put Penny on the defensive when it should have been clear to him that she was just afraid of losing him to Kate, showing a vulnerable and insecure side that Penny usually kept deeply hidden behind defensive walls she put up that propped up her tough external persona. Penny on the other hand easily admitted to Gilda that she shut Leonard out completely when he just wanted to discuss her plans for New York and that he was genuinely afraid of losing her to someone that was more suited for her than him, however stupid that seemed to her.

Their relationship took on a new light for Gilda. She had two friends that were clearly head over heals in love with each other and through no fault but their own, wouldn't talk to each other for fear of ruining the relationship even more. All they needed to do was sit down with each other and be honest. Let it all out and let the chips fall where they would. The problem was getting Penny and Leonard in the same place. Leonard was hiding at the University, someplace that Penny never visited. Luring her there would be like sending up flares. Penny stayed in her apartment or was running back and forth between her apartment and Burbank where her Agent was. Gilda clearly had to come up with some kind of an idea that would get the two of them together and wouldn't let them out of the room. They needed to hash out their differences. Enough time had passed and something had to be done. Even if Penny wasn't coming over for dinner every night to 4A, Kate was, and Kate made no effort to shy away from Leonard, sitting in the wooded chair next to his chair every time and striking up conversations with him that left the others out and to themselves.

* * *

It just happened that Mrs. Latham's fund raiser was scheduled for the next evening and it was being held at, of all places, the Santa Monica Beach Hotel. There was going to be a wonderful gathering at the pool. The event was being held for the Chamber of Commerce and all the big "Muckity Mucks" with big bucks were going to be there. In an effort to keep the prospective donors entertained in idle chit chat while Mrs. Latham and her minions fleeced them for all they were worth, there was an effort to get local celebrities to come and be available. There was no pressure except to be available for questions and to take the odd picture and sign whatever autograph one was asked. It would prove to be a nice low stress evening with Fine Wine and Fine Dining. As it was, both Penny and Leonard were invited as part of the local celebrity contingent.

* * *

Penny was egged on by Mrs. Latham. Penny had just entered the office of her Agent Sheila. As she walked into the office, Mrs. Latham was sitting in a chair next to a table that had magazines that were months out of date. Penny was more than surprised. A wide grin came to her face. "Mrs. Latham, how are you? And more to the point, what are you doing here? This is a little 'the other side of the tracks' for you isn't it? You aren't looking for another acting teacher to take advantage of are you?" The two women shared a hearty laugh and Mrs. Latham stood and took Penny's arm. "No Dear, nothing like that, unless you can point out a suitable candidate, as I recall, you were always able to attract the good ones." The two women walked straight past Wendy the secretary and into Sheila's office. Wendy paid them no mind as Penny had an appointment and Mrs. Latham had called earlier to find out where Penny would be and was pleasantly surprised to find out that Penny would be coming in that morning.

As they entered Sheila's office, this time not paying any attention to Sheila, who happened to be involved with another client on the phone anyway, Penny giggled. "Actually, I'm kind of off the market right now, although we'll have to see how that goes."

Mrs. Latham smiled back. "That's wonderful Dear, I hope it is someone we both know?"

Penny sighed. "Yeah, actually it is. Its Leonard, but we've had a little misunderstanding and it's just rough right now."

Sheila hung up the phone. "LADIES, what can I do for you now that you have sat through an intensely personal conversation with another client?"

Mrs. Latham waved her hand. "Relax my dear, just tell her that she shouldn't be fooling around with the producer. It never works out well and they are pretty much all just a low grade of dog looking for some young pretty piece of ass. And that goes for my nephew Alan also, so I know all too well what I'm talking about".

Sheila laughed. "Good to know, but she had better get over to the Pharmacy just the same. Now, I know what Penny is here for and the answer is, I should hear more by tomorrow. The housing is tough and a tenant may be moving out. But, Mrs. Latham what are you here for?"

Mrs. Latham smiled. "I'm hosting a fund raiser for the Chamber of Commerce and I need some arm candy to mingle with the crowd". Mrs. Latham handed Sheila the brochure for the planned event. "Both men and women, approximately even in distribution please. There is a flat fee if they are not motivated, or we can discuss a percentage if they do a good job and bring in some serious cash." She then turned to Penny. "Penny dear, I assume you will make the event?"

Penny took the information along with the proposed salary. "Yeah, I guess, I can always use the money".

The three women said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Penny back to her apartment, Sheila started to call her clients, and Mrs. Latham went to get into her waiting Limo. Once comfortably seated, she dialed a number on her phone. "Yes, I would like to talk with President Siebert. Interrupt him if necessary."

* * *

Leonard was not so softly pressured by President Siebert. Leonard was sitting at a lunch table in the cafeteria talking with Howard, Raj, Sheldon and Gilda about the differences between Mummies and Zombies when President Siebert came up from behind. "Dr. Hofstadter, I would like to speak to you as soon as possible". He then turned and left the room.

Howard turned to Leonard. "Buddy, what did you do?"

Sheldon asked. "Leonard, did you leave the door to the clean lab open again?"

Raj offered his idea. "Did you stuff the suggestion box again with a request for Sheldon to go on Vacation?"

Gilda looked blank. "Do you suppose they found out about your Bat Signal?"

Leonard's head was spinning with the questions. "One - I have no idea, two – I haven't been in the clean lab since Howard let that bird in, three – Why would I stuff the suggestion box to keep Sheldon out of work. That would mean he would be home MORE! and four – That was a prototype for shooting down incoming ICBM's, it was a legitimate use of equipment and funds. I have no Idea what President Siebert wants, so I better been going. Oh, Mummies wear bandages, Zombies don't!"

Raj watched Leonard leave the cafeteria. "Dude, that's just a fashion statement!"

* * *

Leonard came to the desk of President Siebert's Assistant. She waived him in. "He's waiting for you."

Leonard noticed that Marge didn't look upset at all. She had always had a soft spot in her heart for Leonard, probably because she knew Leonard lived with Sheldon and that meant he must have been a very special person. Leonard knocked on the door and walked in.

Leonard was met by a smiling President of the University. "Dr. Hofstadter, may I call you Leonard?" Leonard nodded in the affirmative. "Good, thank you. Leonard, I just received a call from Mrs. Latham. It seems that she is once again fleecing the good donors of this fine city. She has asked for your assistance. It seems she is stocking the event with local talent to spice up the conversation. She indicated that you were a big hit with the crowd at the planetarium and she was sure your reputation would proceed you, especially since that blurb that was broadcast on Science Friday and that little article in the Sunday papers."

Leonard looked at the head of the University. "Gee sir, I'm pretty busy with the project for the military Lasers, and I just came back from a vacation."

President Siebert's smile lessened. "Yes, that's all well and good, but you see, Mrs. Latham proposed that the University would get a sizable endowment if we were to send you as a representative for the University. That means you're going! So go home, get ready and don't forget to pick up your tuxedo. She's having one held for you."

* * *

Leonard went back to his office and sat down. He simply didn't like these types of events. It always took him a while to get his thoughts in order. Even the first time he met Mrs. Latham, he screwed up a perfectly easy question when it was asked off the cuff. "What is the first thing you turn on when you get in to work in the morning?" He flatly answered the COFFEE maker. He didn't even HAVE a coffee maker. He always bought his coffee in the cafeteria. Oh GOD! Leonard wound up sleeping with Mrs. Latham after that. He now hoped that there was none of THAT expected of him. The bad thing about this was he wouldn't have to give a presentation. He just had to mingle. A presentation was so much easier for him. He could put his thoughts down on paper and rehearse them. A mixer was just Ad Lib. Leonard hated Ad Lib. Even the first apology he had made to Kate when he helped Sheldon clean her apartment while she slept, he wrote down and read to her. She practically laughed in his face for that one. Leonard put his face in his hands. This was gonna suck something awful.

* * *

The next night, Leonard drove to the Santa Monica Pier. He had picked up his Tux earlier in the day and it fit perfectly. Mrs. Latham must have had his sized cataloged somewhere. Leonard stood at the front of the Hotel smoothing down his jacked before walking through the doors. He knew that the reception would be in the pool area so he needed to ask where that was. After getting directions, Leonard walked to the pool and opened the door. It looked beautiful. There were food stations on the sides with small tables set up closer to the pool in the middle. Both sit down and tall bar tables. Waiters and waitresses were walking about serving finger foods and you could see that the other end faced the ocean. There was a bar at the end with two staircases descending down to the beach. It was gorgeous. This was something Penny would be so comfortable at. "PENNY! Oh my GOD, Penny could be here. If there were going to be local celebrities mixing with the prospective donors, Penny was certainly going to be here. She was SO much more a local celebrity than he was. AND KATE! Kate would be here also, she had admitted that Mrs. Latham brought her back from New York for this very event!" HOW could this night be any worse?

* * *

Penny drove up to the Hotel. It looked like a very nice place to hold one of these events. She was wearing a blue dress that was very clingy to her curves. It had a vee neck and sleeves she had pushed up to mid forearm. She kicked off her flip flops and grabbed her heals from the passenger seat next to her. She entered the Hotel and saw that a sign directed her to the pool area. When Penny got there, she was plainly bowled over. The place was beautiful! On her way to the other end of the pool, Penny noticed that there were floating lights on lily pads circulating around the pool's currents.

As Penny looked up, she could see Leonard talking with Kate. Her blood pressure went up a little and then she remembered that Kate had said that Mrs. Latham had brought Kate back from New York for a fund raiser thing. It really shouldn't be a surprise that Kate was here. And it shouldn't be a surprise that Leonard was here either. He did such a good job at the gala at the planetarium. Penny then remembered that Gilda said she should listen more to Leonard instead of assuming the worst all the time. She needed to listen to Leonard, maybe they could be alone sometime tonight.

When a tray of champagne passed by, Penny sighed in relief and took a glass while walking to the other end of the pool to see the beach. The sun was getting lower in the sky being that it was late afternoon. The sun was perfectly positioned to reflect off the pool. Everything looked like it could be on a post card. When Penny reached the other end of the pool area, she placed her empty glass on a table and walked down to the beach. She reached down and took off her heals and stepped into the still warm sand wiggling her toes into the sand. This was a feeling she would never get tired of, one that she never had back in Nebraska, not even at the lake beaches. It just wasn't the same. Penny closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the salty air coming in on a slight breeze. To her this was almost perfect.

Suddenly there was a poke at her elbow. Penny turned and saw Leonard standing with two flutes of champagne, smiling and holding one out to her. As Leonard offered one glass to her, he smiled. "I thought if you were here, and I was pretty sure you would be because you're as close to a local phenomenon as there is in Pasadena, this would be the place you would be."

Penny smiled back and took the glass. "It's the reason I made my Dad take me up to the lake in Chicago after the Nebraska/North Western game all those years ago. You can lose yourself in it all, looking out at the water. There's just you and the water and the sky. Its magical. Thank you for the champagne."

Leonard bent down and took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants to half calf. He looked up at Penny's inquiring gaze. "If I ruin another Tuxedo, Mrs. Latham will be SO PISSED!" He then took Penny's heels and placed both their shoes next to the wall. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Penny's eyes went wide. "Along the beach? REALLY?" Leonard nodded and Penny wove her arm through one of his. "This is so beautiful, look at all the colors in the sky. It's going to be a wonderful sun set."

Leonard offered his hand and Penny took it. They walked across the beach hand in hand swing their hands back and forth to the edge of the ocean.

Unbeknownst to Penny and Leonard, the watchful eye of Mrs. Latham looked on as they walk away with a glint in her eye. She then turned and directed her attention to the crowd of guests that was beginning to form. So far, everything was going as planned.

Penny turned to Leonard and reached up to untie his tie and pulled it off and draped it around her own neck and loosely tied it so it wouldn't get lost. She then unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. Smiling, she leaned in for a quick kiss. Leaning back, she exclaimed "Much better." Leonard smiled and then leaned in for a kiss that was far from quick. Penny threw her arms around Leonard's neck ad Leonard held onto Penny's hips.

When they pulled back from the kiss they had matching smiles on their faces. Penny leaned into Leonard and put her head on his shoulder while putting her arms around his waist. Leonard held Penny while rubbing her back. Penny sighed. "I hate it when we fight".

Leonard giggled. "We don't do it that often".

Penny took his hand and they walked down the beach while watching the sun set. As it set, it appeared to get larger and larger. The sky was filled with different hues of red, orange blue and purple. It was absolutely breath taking. As the sun seemed to touch the horizon, Penny made a hissing sound that made Leonard laugh.

Penny turned to Leonard. "You, know, Make up sex is supposed to be pretty great."

Leonard smiled. "I never found that to be the case. In my experience it's more like groveling sex."

Penny suddenly got a wicked thought in her mind as they walked along the beach toward the pier and tugged Leonard on at a quicker pace, skipping ahead and then turning toward Leonard and kicking water in his direction.

Leonard stepped back. Mrs. Latham will be very angry if I ruin another Tux. Penny then giggled and Leonard ran after her.

* * *

It was only about a half a mile to the pier. When they reached the pier, Penny looked in all directions and was satisfied that no one could see them. It was dark and there were clouds in the sky so there was no bright moonlight. Penny smiled to Leonard and pulled him toward the water. You could hear all the activity up above, but they seemed to be secluded.

Leonard reached into his pocket and pulled out his inhaler and took two puffs. Penny frowned. "My poor baby". She then kissed him softly on the lips and unbuttoned his shirt. Leonard frowned. Penny stepped back and pulled her dress over her head. She then shook her head back and smiled wickedly at her boyfriend.

Leonard's eyes went wide as Penny now stood before him in a navy blue bra and thong. Leonard could only stare amazed at how sexy she looked. "Wow... a barely there thong…"

Penny giggled. "I didn't want to show any panty lines in this dress." She then folded the dress and placed it on a piece of wood.

Leonard watched as Penny reached behind herself and unclasped her bra and then shed it, placing it by the dress. "Wha…. What about all the people."

Penny smiled as she approached him. "They're all the way up there, they can't see us." She then stepped back and out of her thong. Leonard hadn't moved an inch but did take out his inhaler again. Penny then gave him an air kiss and turned, slowly walking into the surf. "Time for that makeup sex baby".

Leonard watched the most beautiful woman… NAKED woman… he could imagine sway her amazing hips as she walked away from him. It wasn't that long before Leonard shook his head to clear his thoughts and shed his tuxedo, following Penny into the surf.

Penny waited for Leonard to come to her. She was neck deep in the ocean still under the pier. You could hear the laughing of the people up above. Penny could see that Leonard was nervous. She also knew he wasn't all that fond of water. When he came to her, Penny stood very close to him and was very pleased with what she felt below the water. Slowly, Penny raised one leg then the other as she had her arms around Leonard's neck and he had his hands on her hips. When Penny raised her other leg Leonard's hands moved from holding her hips to holding her bottom. Penny looked steadily into Leonard's eyes, unblinking, until she settled with his manhood within her. Leonard almost fell back as they moaned their acceptance of each other. The ebbing and flowing of the water was harder to manage than Penny had thought. Penny then crashed her lips into his and wrapped her legs around him as Leonard moved his hips. This was an entirely new feeling. Penny seemed to weigh almost nothing. Penny started to move in rhythm with her boyfriend and also felt the strange experience. She let her legs loose and she seemed to float away. Leonard reached out to bring her back and rejoined with her help. They steadied themselves and their pace quickened. Leonard finally felt the telltale contractions around him and spasmed, bucking his hips up as Penny held herself tightly around him with her legs.

When Leonard receded, Penny kissed him again long and deep. She smiled when they broke. "That was the best! I always wanted to do that." Penny then let go of Leonard and swam out from under the pier.

Leonard followed to the edge. "Penny!... people will see you."

Penny smiled as she did the back stroke, her breasts poking from beneath the water. "Let them see what only you can have!" She then flipped forward and went below the surface showing off her perfect behind. Leonard looked around not seeing anything because of the darkness and practically jumped out of his skin when Penny came back to him grabbing him from beneath the water. Leonard fell back and under the surface, coming up and coughing out the water he almost swallowed. Penny came up and helped him calm down by kissing him yet again. They stayed under the pier up to their necks in the ocean intertwining their legs and holding each other.

* * *

When they finally came out of the ocean, they rubbed each other down shaking off the water. When they were reasonably dry, they found their clothes, dressed and walked hand in hand back to the Hotel. Leonard had put his Tuxedo jacket over Penny's shoulders to make sure she didn't feel the evening's chill. When they got back to the Hotel, they stopped by the edge of the beach to find their shoes. They found that they were gone. By the time they came back, the festivities of the fund raiser had ended. There were just a few people left at the bar and the staff taking away the tables and setting up the chairs for the normal guests.

Penny took Leonard's arm as they went to the bar for a drink. They found that Mrs. Latham was sitting at the bar drinking a double Scotch Rocks. Mrs. Latham turned and in a dead pan voice, expressed her observations. "Hmmm, wet hair and perfectly dry if not rumpled clothing. I'd say there was something odd about that picture, but I will let it go. I'm assuming that you will be taking the flat rate considering there was no mingling?"

Penny chuckled under her breath. "I'd say there was quite a lot of mingling actually".

Leonard coughed over Penny's remark and asked. "You haven't by any chance seen a pair of blue pumps along with a pair of black leather shoes and socks?"

Mrs. Latham downed the last of her Scotch. "They're behind the bar Dear. You two missed a rather successful evening. The Chamber of commerce should be very pleased. So to should Latham industries, Kate was very busy tonight. I think I'll call it a day."

Mrs. Latham left the Bar area and Penny picked up their shoes. She decided not to put them on and Leonard took his socks out of his shoes only to have a room door key card drop out with it.

* * *

Penny and Leonard went up to the room and opened the door with the key card. Penny's jaw dropped.

The room was a suite. Penny practically ran around taking it all in. You could see the beach, ocean and the Santa Monica Pier. There were separate living and dining rooms with a wet bar. Two bathrooms with a shower and soaking tub. Penny ran out to the patio that had a fire pit. "Oh my god Leonard, this is beautiful, and look at the BED!" Penny ran to the King size bed and turned her back to it, spread her arms and jumped back onto it.

Leonard could do nothing but smile at the glee that seemed to pour out of Penny. "You're the one that's beautiful."

Penny got off the bed and walked over to Leonard. "Sweetie, I'm gonna take a bath in the big tub. Why don't you start a fire in the fire pit. Penny gave Leonard a sweet kiss on the lips and went into the bathroom. She found all sorts of amenities. Getting the water as warm as she wanted, she set to getting the experience just right with the bath salts and bubbles that were set on the side of the tub.

* * *

Leonard went out to the patio and quickly saw that the fire pit was gas fired and then went back into the room. Hearing that the water had stopped, Leonard snuck a peek into the bathroom and saw Penny lying back with her eyes closed and smiling. Leonard dropped his clothes on the floor and took one step into the tub as Penny opened her eyes and smiled. "This bath just got better". Leonard slid over to where Penny was and took her into his arms. Just like in the ocean, Penny floated over to Leonard. She settled onto his lap and immediately knew this wasn't going to be one of those relaxing peaceful soaking baths.

Penny maneuvered herself over Leonard and settled onto his erection, gyrating slowly on top of him. After a time, Leonard seemed to need more. He took hold of Penny's hips and turned them. Penny put her arms over the edge of the tub so she wouldn't go under. Leonard tried to kept contact with Penny's center, never wanting to decouple. As Penny repositioned herself, Leonard lost contact, making Penny frown. Leonard noticed the look on Penny's face and took hold of her hips from behind and quickly and forcefully reentered her. Penny gasped at the uncharacteristic move and moaned. "Yeah baby, just like that".

Leonard took the message and retreated until he was almost out then forcefully thrust back in. Penny gasped again and then moaned in acceptance. Leonard once again thrust forward, this time being met by Penny backing into him, increasing the force. They soon set up a destructive wave force as their actions sent water splashing every which way. Penny suddenly pulled off and turned to face Leonard who didn't waste a stroke by entering her again Penny threw her arms around Leonard's shoulders and tightly wrapped her legs around his waist as she reached climax, bringing Leonard along with her.

* * *

After the water cooled and the bubbles mostly went away because of the activities that would redefine the word "soaking", Penny and Leonard both donned a plush robe and went out on the patio and sat by the fire. Penny snuggled up close pulling her feet up beside her. "Sweetie, can we talk?"

Leonard pulled Penny closer. "Actually I was hoping we could. I don't want to fight any more."

Penny looked over and kissed Leonard on the cheek. "Neither do I. But we have to talk about what is going to happen with us. I have to go to New York for the taping of that pilot, and I don't want to leave you here. It should only be a few weeks."

Leonard thought. I get that, and I don't want you to go, but I have to be here. They're going to be doing the interviews for the tenure position and the schedule is really up to the tenure committee and they tend to draw things out because of their own research."

Penny sighed. "I know and you really deserve that position. So I guess you'll be here with Kate then."

Leonard sat up and turned to look Penny in the eyes. "Penny, you have absolutely nothing to worry about with me and Kate. I love you. I always have".

Penny sat stunned at the words that she just heard. Her jaw opened slightly and she rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to take in all that those words meant.


	76. Chapter 76

**Whatever Will Be Will Be... or May Be... or Not be at all...**

 **Penny and Leonard need to deal with the new possibilities of their new relationship. Lorre and Prady still own these characters and are not entertaining the possibility of giving them up. Least of all to me.**

Leonard looked at Penny, he could see something in her eyes. Was it disappointment? Was it indecision? Could it have been fear? Before he could say anything Penny moved quickly to kiss him. When they parted, Penny hugged him tightly for a long time, but she said nothing. She then took his hand and took him into the bedroom and they laid down still in their robes. Penny took Leonard's arm and pulled it around her as she pushed back into him, forming herself to him.

Leonard said nothing. He just held onto his girlfriend. They had started to talk about what was bothering them and what their last fight was about. And then, just like he had done so many times in the past, he said something that seemed to upset the flow and even the nature of the conversation. Leonard could easily see that he had once again said something that, while not wrong, he meant every word, was misplaced. It had nothing to do with the important topic they were talking about.

Leonard was no novice to the misplaced answer. The utterance of too much information. As he thought back, He realized his lamenting over Geri and what she was doing to herself and how much she had meant to him probably doomed his young relationship with Gilda. He knew that Gilda had thought they probably worked better as friends than a couple remarking that the relationship would be too much work. Leonard also spent far too much time talking about Penny while around Karen or Kathy. There is no bigger killing of "what might have been" than constantly talking about another girl.

After Leonard left Penny's building when she had closed the door in his face, he was almost sure he had ruined whatever relationship they had started on their vacation to Nebraska. Then tonight, he felt they might have another chance.

He just felt he had to talk about the fears he had of letting Penny go to New York alone in that big city with all those guys. Guys that would most certainly see how beautiful she was. Guys that would certainly try to see how far they could make it with such a drop dead gorgeous woman. Such a talented beautiful woman.

Penny seemed so loving tonight under the pier. Not only in the physical sense, although that was very apparent and intense. He could feel the same emotional passion in her kisses. He could feel the playfulness in her actions. The closeness they had as young children and then again as teenagers. The playfulness that they showed as friends and then as lovers in the fields of her father's farm just weeks ago.

Then he had to go and say something that clearly had an affect on Penny. She seemed to pull back. She was acting just like she did when they rode up to Wyatt's cabin that first time. She became almost immediately withdrawn, quiet, thinking, contemplating. Then she silently took his hand and brought them to this bed. Not letting go of him. trying to keep their contact. Pulling him close to her, pushing herself to him. What was he supposed to do now? What could he say to not upset her more?

* * *

Penny held close to Leonard's hand. It was something she could hold and she didn't want to let it go. She knew Leonard would not take it from her. As long as they went to sleep together, when they were back home in Nebraska, she woke up every next morning with his arm still around her with their fingers still intertwined. The question now was, would Leonard's arm still be around her in the morning. Would his hand still be in hers if she just held it close to her breast, with her heart beating beneath? Would his hand still be in hers if she stayed silent? Would his hand still be in hers if those three words were not hers to give or his to hear? Why couldn't she say what he wanted to hear?

Leonard's hand would certainly still be in hers if she said those words he wanted to hear. Those three words that meant so much. Three words that meant so much to him. Three words that meant so much to her. Three words that meant the WORLD to them, to their relationship. What was wrong with her?

This was something she had wanted from the very beginning. Something she had been looking for in all her previous relationships.

Penny thought back to those relationships. Why was this so hard?

 _Penny thought back to her relationship with Brad. It was her first relationship, wasn't it? She thought he was special. She loved him, didn't she? They had sex. Or at least tried to. Did she love him? Did he love her? If he loved her, why would he have said all those things? All those lies?_

 _What about Timmy? Everyone said he was the one for her. All her friends wanted him. He always asked about her. He wanted her. Did she love him? She did things with Timmy, things she never did before. Did Timmy love her? If he loved her, why did he get together with Valerie?_

 _What about Curtis? She let Curtis do things to her that she didn't do with the other guys. It felt different with Curtis. He had been hurt by a former girlfriend like she had been hurt. They had that in common. He understood what that hurt was. Did that mean she loved him? If he loved her, why did he go back to Valerie? After all they did together, wasn't she good enough?_

 _Donnie made her feel things no one ever did before. He treated her different. It meant something to her, to them, that she was satisfied too. That should have meant something more to him too, shouldn't it? Something more than just bragging rights! He didn't love her, he just loved the sex. There was so much more to a real relationship. She thought they had so much more. She was wrong._

 _After Donnie, things seemed to change. Things didn't seem so important anymore. She slept with both Austin boys and couldn't tell the difference. If she loved one, she should have been able to tell the difference. Shouldn't she?_

 _She never even really HAD a relationship with T.J., they never really had anything in common. Never really talked about anything. It was just about sex. The sex was good, but there was nothing else._

 _Then there was Kurt. She DID love Kurt. She was sure of it. He was different. He didn't have anything to prove by having sex with her. He had nothing to gain, nothing to prove. He was Kurt. Every girl wanted to be with Kurt, and he had picked her. Kurt had picked Penelope Ann Pettersson! With two tees and two fucking esses! Take THAT Valerie Mosbacher._

 _Penny and Kurt went together her whole senior year, he wasn't even in school anymore. When Kurt suggested moving to California, she jumped at the chance. She would be able to follow her dreams. Her parents didn't want her to go. Her Dad never really approved of Kurt. He said Kurt wasn't good enough for her. He needed to treat her better. They lived together for four years. FOUR YEARS!_

 _Everything started out fine. They rented an apartment that Penny thought was perfect. It was a one bedroom with a large living room, dining room and a small kitchen. The size of the kitchen didn't really bother her because neither of them really knew how to cook. As it turned out, the dining room didn't get much use other than a place to "do it" considering they went out to eat A LOT. That table was just the right height. Kurt liked to show Penny off and Penny liked to dress up. Most of the time, Penny's outfits consisted of a thong, short skirt or dress with tops that showed off her cleavage because she rarely wore a bra. Perfect outfits for the back of a cab or stealing into an alley. As for the apartment, Kurt liked sex as much as Penny, so every room was christened. Actually, so were most walls. Kurt liked to come home from the club or bar they were at and never waited to get into the bedroom for their first round of the night. It took little effort to expose a breast or move an easily accessible thong out of the way. Kurt didn't change much over the years, getting fired from one job or another because of rage issues probably caused by the steroids he was taking to bulk up for his weight lifting. Penny had to take on a waitressing job and extra shifts to pay the bills while Kurt spent more and more time at home._

 _When Penny came home early from an audition and found Kurt screwing another woman, she ended her relationship with the man she was sure she was in love with._

 _If Penny knew she was in love with Kurt, and he had told her he was in love with her, how could he do something like that?! Was she really in love with Kurt? Was he really in love with her? How could she tell? How could she KNOW?_

* * *

Penny took Leonard's hand and moved it to her lips and kissed it. When she returned it to her chest, she brought it under her robe placing it on her left breast. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh at the feeling of Leonard's hand on her body.

Leonard was surprised by what Penny had done. He didn't know just what he was supposed to do. He didn't know what Penny wanted him to do. Somehow he needed to show her he was truthful in his words. He had to assure her that he felt more for her than himself. That this relationship was about THEM. The two of them.

Penny needed to know. She needed to know if Leonard really loved her. She needed to know if SHE really loved him. He deserved to know. Penny covered Leonard's hand with hers. She began to massage her own breast with Leonard's hand.

It wasn't long before Leonard took the hint. If Penny wasn't ready to talk, he was going to have to show how much he loved her by his actions. He started to gently massage Penny's breast as she let go of his hand. He moved his hand so his thumb was on her nipple. Penny gasped slightly as Leonard rolled her nipple between his fingers. Penny rolled onto her back while Leonard leaned up on his elbow. Penny loosened her robe and untied it. She closed her eyes as Leonard took her nipple into his mouth and moved his hand down her body. Penny again took Leonard's hand and brought it between her legs. Leonard began to fondle Penny as she slightly spread her legs. All Leonard's movements and actions were soft, slow and gentle. Leonard heard another soft sigh from his girlfriend as he felt her roll her hips up to meet his hand as Leonard entered her with one finger. Penny arched her back, accentuating her breasts and now hard and peaked nipples. Leonard could see Penny's heart rate increase by the throbbing of the vein in her neck. Leonard raised himself up and opened his robe. He positioned himself over Penny and slowly lowered himself, kissing her on her neck on a tender spot below her left ear. Penny widened her legs and Leonard rubbed himself along her center. She moved her robe covered arms beneath his robe and grasped his backside with both hands, digging her nails in while moving her hips in an attempt to find him. To the outward world, they were draped within the robe around Leonard, safe and content, the perfect pair, but within that façade, they were every bit naked and exposed to each other, trying to find their way to their future.

There were no words spoken, but Penny's intent, or more accurately, her request was certain. Leonard would not deny her. He re-positioned himself on her and slowly slipped into her. Penny gave a quiet moan as she spread her legs wide. Leonard started with a slow deliberate pace.

* * *

Penny thought back to all her lovers again. _She started her experiences by letting the boy have his way with her. They seemed to be on some sort of quest. They needed to get to their end. After Donnie and especially after Kurt, she then took the initiative. She was in it for her. She became a "big-ole-five". She more often than not initiated what was to happen. She made sure she was satisfied. She knew from experience that the guy she was with would come to his end whether she did or not. And if she didn't, it would be up to her to finish, probably while they either rolled over to go back to sleep, or to put on their pants to leave. Leonard was different. What Leonard wanted was different. What she wanted was different._

* * *

Penny could feel the coil deep within her tightening. Leonard leaned up on one elbow to massage one breast while softly nibbling on the other. All the while, thrusting ever so much more quickly. Penny was breathing much more heavily as she laid bare her neck. Leonard took the hint as he nibbled and sucked her pulsing vein thrusting harder and massaging her breast. Penny's chest was heaving. She could almost feel that Leonard was holding back, trying to push her over the edge before him. He definitely wasn't doing this just for himself. He seemed to want to please HER first. This was a different experience fro her. Leonard's breathing was becoming erratic. Penny grasped onto her lover with her legs around his waist, locking her ankles. One thrust after another, Penny held on tight as the coil snapped, her inner walls contracting forcefully around Leonard. The feeling of the strong pulsating waves of contractions pulled Leonard along with his girlfriend, sharing her climax with strong pulses of his own. Penny could feel each one. She held on tight to Leonard as he collapsed onto her, trying desperately to catch his breath, each residual contraction of Penny's causing him to spasm within her.

Penny held on until Leonard receded, relishing in the feeling, tears coming to her eyes. Leonard lifted off her and saw her crying. He wiped her eyes with his thumbs and kissed each eye before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Penny pulled her robe closed and turned to her side. Leonard followed and closed his robe, falling in behind her. Penny once again took Leonard's hand and held it to her chest, falling into a deep sleep.

Leonard waited to hear the soft snores of the beautiful woman in his arms. He wasn't sure what Penny wanted, she seemed to be looking for something. Leonard followed her lead. She seemed to just let him make love to her. There was none of the take charge attitude and wrestling for dominance that so often was a part of having sex with Penny. This was different, this was definitely making love.

Leonard had hoped to hear Penny respond to his words. She hadn't. Perhaps she would, maybe not. Maybe this, what they just shared, was her way of answering. Leonard heard the soft snores of his girlfriend, the tell tale sign she was asleep. Leonard squeezed Penny's hand and was sure she did the same. He then laid his head close to hers and also fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning came and there was a knock at the door. Leonard let go of Penny's hand and made his way into the suite. Upon opening the door he found a busboy that had brought a cart full of breakfast items and coffee. Eggs Benedict, Scrambled Eggs, Belgian Waffles, Bacon, Sausage, Oatmeal and assorted Toast including French. The busboy came into the suite and set the breakfast up in the dining room. Penny came to the door of the dining room in her robe and watched. The busboy turned to Leonard. "This was pre-ordered and is covered under the cost of the room. You are booked for the entire weekend. He then refused a tip, stating that was also generously covered and then left the room.

By the time Leonard had come back from letting the busboy out of the suite, Penny had taken a seat at the table and poured herself and Leonard a cup of coffee. As could be expected, Penny sat with both hands around the cup, holding it under her nose taking in the strong aroma. As Leonard came into the room, Penny smiled and leaned back puckering her lips. Leonard smiled at the request, and placed both hands on Penny's shoulders before leaning down and placing his lips upon hers.

Leonard looked at the offered fare wondering what he should try. Penny stood from her seat and took a plate. She loaded it with one Benedict, a Waffle, French Toast, Bacon, Sausage, and a scoop of Scrambled Eggs. Penny reached for a piece of Rye toast and took a bite. Looking up with the toast still in her mouth, she saw Leonard looking at her with his jaw slack and his eyebrows ruffled in disbelief. "What? Somebody has to eat it."

Leonard chuckled at the sight before him. "I suppose you're right. Knowing Mrs. Latham, she will want an accounting of what we ate, along with how long we stayed".

Penny smiled. "Along with which rooms we messed up, how many towels we used and when the Do Not Disturb sign was taken down".

Leonard loked wide eyed. "What are we going to do? All we have to wear is a Tux and a very sexy dress."

Penny sat eating her breakfast as Leonard joined her. Suddenly, she sat up and grabbed his wrist. "I KNOW!, We should call the guys! We have the place all day, let's have a beach party!"

Leonard did not seem all that impressed. "In a Tux?"

Penny put a finger to her mouth. "Eat your breakfast."

* * *

It wasn't long after they ate their fill that Penny was standing in front of Leonard rolling his shirt sleeves up to just below his elbows, his Tuxedo pants mid calf, and unbuttoning his shirt to just above his belt. Leonard had photo sensitive lenses in his glasses, so it appeared he was wearing sunglasses. As a finishing touch, Penny wouldn't let Leonard shave after his shower. "There, you look so friggin HOT, I'm not sure I should let you out in public like this". Penny then leaned in for a kiss, placing her arms around Leonard's neck.

When they broke, Leonard took his hands off Penny's hips and looked at his girlfriend. "You don't look so bad yourself, although I suppose I will always wonder why someone as beautiful as you would ever go out with someone like me.

Penny stood in front of Leonard in her blue dress from the night before with the top pulled down off the shoulder style. She leaned in for another kiss and didn't say a word, she just hugged him for more than five Mississippi's before she stood back and took his hand. It hurt her to think that Leonard couldn't see just how great he really was. Somehow she had to show him that it was her that was definitely getting the better deal here. "Let's go shopping for something to wear on the beach!" Penny smiled at Leonard and put on the flip flops she had gone to her car to get along with her sunglasses.

Penny was actually happy for the distraction. She thought that Leonard probably wanted more of a response than she had given him last night. She also thought that he probably deserved a response. Penny just needed more time.

* * *

Leonard followed dutifully along as Penny stopped at a shop that sold big floppy hats. She picked out a hat and put it on, twirled around and smiled widely. "How do I look?"

Leonard chuckled. "Absolutely Gorgeous".

Penny put the hat back and picked up another. "Sweetie, why don't you call the guys and invite them? It'll be soo much fun! How about this one?"

Leonard pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Also gorgeous." He then started to dial.

Penny put the hat back. "Eh, I probably should find a bikini first." She then pulled Leonard along to find a swim wear shop.

* * *

Leonard just finished setting up some umbrellas and chairs next to the cabana that was also included in the room package, along with drinks and a lunch of fruit and salads. Leonard was wearing his new bathing trunks. Penny picked them out she was like a kid in a candy shop. She had picked out other clothes for them also, so they wouldn't have to leave the Hotel in the same clothes they arrived in Days before.

When the group showed up, Leonard had finished and was waiting. Penny was still getting ready. Leonard wasn't really sure what too say when Bernadette asked where Penny was. All he could think of was how long it was taking to put on such a small piece of clothing.

Penny heard Leonard fumbling with an answer and came out in her new sun hat and a lacy poncho cover. When the girls commented on her outfit, Penny reached down and pulled it over her head revealing her brand new YELLOW bikini. Howard, Raj and especially Leonard were speechless and gawking. Penny just grinned and strut out to the beach, wiggling her hips with her new hat perched on her head.

Bernadette never was one to be outdone or back down from a challenge, so she shed her clothes right on the spot to reveal a bikini that seemed to be fighting the laws of physics keeping her boobs from falling out. To Penny's dismay, the guy's attention switched to the diminutive blonde. Bernadette took notice and strode past Penny and took a seat in a beach chair.

* * *

It wasn't too long before the festivities were fully underway. Sheldon refused to come out from under the cabana so Amy was drawn into a conversation about silicon and the real probability of electrocution at the beach. Leonard, Howard, and Raj were combing the beach with metal detectors. Gilda was sitting completely covered, not only by an umbrella, but some zinc oxide while taking down her third Mai Tai and mumbling something about finding a new roommate. That left Penny and Bernadette sun bathing in their rather skimpy bikinis, turning to follow the arcing of the sun.

Gilda was wondering through her roommate induced rage and alcohol induced haze. "So Penny, how exactly did you and Leonard get back together? I have to admit, I was trying to figure out how I was going to pull that off without telegraphing what I was actually going to do. Oh, and I have to complement you on the venue. It beats the CRAP out of throwing the two of you into a room with no window, no water, turning up the heat and locking the door."

Penny giggled. "Actually we weren't really broken up. it was just a little miscommunication. I'm a little stubborn and Leonard is WAY insecure about our relationship".

Bernadette inquired. "Yeah, that's all nice, but what about this place?"

Penny smiled. "This is all on Mrs. Latham. Ya gotta love that woman."

Gilda laughed. "Yeah, that's what LEONARD said!"

Penny threw a glare at her neighbor. "HEY! let's not bring that into the conversation, everybody has a past!"

Bernadette sat up. "Seriously, though, we're glad to see you two back together."

Penny smiled but didn't go into the fact that Leonard had told her he loved her and she didn't say it back. Penny needed to do some serious thinking on the matter. She knew that Leonard needed an answer and she also knew she couldn't put off that answer for a very long time. When they were back home in Nebraska, Denise had told her that "there are plenty of Kate's in the world". Penny was well aware of that fact and if she didn't fix the situation she could lose Leonard for sure.

* * *

Penny and Bernadette finally got everyone into the ocean, although they might have regretted that decision when Sheldon and Amy came out of the cabana dressed like two people from the twenties. After a fun afternoon and a light supper of fish and greens, the gang sat around the fire pit and enjoyed a nice conversation.

Everyone thanked Penny and Leonard for hosting a wonderful day. After everyone left, Penny and Leonard found themselves alone together without a distraction for the first time since that knock on the door earlier this morning.

* * *

Leonard closed the door and turned around to be wrapped in Penny's arms. After a long and passionate kiss, Penny took Leonard's hand and took him out to the cabana. The sides were down and only their silhouettes could be seen. She sat him down and looked into his eyes.

Leonard could see that Penny was searching for something. When she looked at him, he could see that she seemed almost afraid. Before Penny could say a word, Leonard put a finger to her lips. "Penny, please, you don't have to say anything. I can see that you were not expecting what I said last night. And I know how this must make you feel."

Penny could hardly believe what Leonard was saying. He was going to give her an out. He was going to let her slip by and not have to tell him anything. He really was a special person. This really shouldn't be that difficult. She knew that she had feelings for Leonard, She just had to decide if they went that far. Guys said they loved her in the past, but with Leonard, those words took on a whole different meaning. A deeper meaning. She was already having problems with the fact she had told other guys she loved them. Her feelings for Leonard were different from those other guys. Suddenly she felt like she was letting Leonard down somehow. He shouldn't have to be taking all the pressure off her. Penny held his hand. "Leonard, don't..."

Leonard held Penny's hands in his. "Penny, I'm not going to deny what I said. But I know it was unfair to say it so soon after we just started our relationship. I also won't apologize for how I feel. I know we said we would take it slow, and what I said was far from slow. But I have been in love with you since we were in High School, and if it is possible for such a young boy to be in love with the cutest girl in Nebraska, I have been in love with you for so much longer. What we did and the time we spent with your family just a few weeks ago was the best week in my entire life. Things may seem to be moving fast to you, but I have been hoping and dreaming for this relationship most of my life. So please don't feel pressured in any way. I understand.

Penny had nothing to say. Technically they were on the beach, out in the open, but they were in the cabana and the sun had set. There were no other people close by. Penny shed her bikini bra and reached down to unbuckle Leonard's swim shorts, pulling them off him as she pushed him down on his back. She then stood and stepped out of her bottoms. Penny lay next to Leonard, kissing him passionately while stroking him to readiness as he massaged her chest.

Penny didn't know what to say last night. She let Leonard take her, make love to her. Tonight, it was her turn. She would take him. He would find out what it was like for her to have her way with him. Penny broke their kiss as soon as she was satisfied he was ready. Leonard's words and his skillful ministrations with her breasts more than got Penny aroused. She sat up, straddled his hips and lowered herself on him. Penny closed her eyes as she leaned forward fully exposing her breasts. She started with a slow gyrating of her hips, quickening her pace as Leonard took hold of her waist. Penny leaned down to feel the closeness of their skin. Leonard kissed her deeply while reaching behind her. Penny sat up and turned around and resumed her rhythm. First leaning forward grabbing Leonard's knees, then leaning back letting Leonard reach around to fondle her breasts. Quickening her pace as time went on.

Penny turned, breaking their intimate contact and lay back. Leonard leaned in and rejoined with Penny and loved her until he felt the contractions of her climax. Penny held Leonard close egging him on as she receded from her high knowing he was still not satisfied. Leonard followed the hint and increased his pace.

Penny could feel herself approaching another climax. She needed to gain control. This wasn't going as she had intended. She had always taken the initiative with those other guys to make sure SHE was satisfied. Now, she needed to take control to slow her response and satisfy Leonard. This was so different. Penny had always thought she was broken, maybe even cold. The first boys she had sex with could never satisfy her and now? Leonard satisfied her EVERY time. It was like she couldn't resist. HE aroused her with so little effort. Penny turned them to get on top. She slowed their pace but ground her hips hard into his. She quickly found that she was wrong. Leonard was too good at this. Penny suddenly found her second climax. She was now determined. Still panting from her high, she tried to catch her breath. Penny held fast to Leonard's shoulders as she tried to clear her mind.. Leonard returned the favor by once again massaging her breasts. It was like lightening going through her. The double stimulation was too much. Leonard quickened his pace meeting Penny's downward efforts with upward thrusts. Penny could see that Leonard was starting to breathe heavy. He was going to need his inhaler if this went on much longer, but she couldn't stop, neither could Leonard. Their eyes bore into each other. Into their souls. Leonard suddenly stiffened beneath Penny grabbing her hips and pulling her to him. Penny slumped forward, reaching her third climax. Leonard wrapped his arms around Penny's body as he felt her shake with spasms of ecstasy, those same spasms that he was experiencing as he held still within her.

Slowly their breathing slowed. Leonard drew soft patterns on Penny's back as she hummed with sated acceptance of his touch. Once they calmed down within each others arms, they gathered their skimpy clothes and made their way back to the room and fell into a contented sleep. Spooning each other, Leonard behind Penny. Once again not speaking a word.

 **A/N: We will be winding down now. There is only one hurdle to get over. Can you guess what it is?**


	77. Chapter 77

**Judging Books...**

 **Penny and Leonard need to wrestle with being together and being apart. First glances are not always the best impressions. Oh, I still don't own anything that is remotely related to The Big Bang Theory.**

The next day broke and Penny found herself still wrapped in Leonard's arms. He was still holding her to him while he was breathing slow shallow breaths onto her neck and shoulder. She had wondered just two nights ago if Leonard's arm would still be around her in the morning, Still be around her if she didn't say those three words and today she had her answer. Even without telling him what she was sure he wanted to hear, his arm was still around her, holding her to him.

They had an amazing night the night before, yet she still remained silent. She clearly felt deeply for him but remained silent. Penny was actually becoming aroused with Leonard's breath slowly teasing one of her most sensitive spots. Penny started to fall to the stimulation and reached for her own breasts, finding them tender and aroused. Leonard shifted slightly behind her and Penny quickly realized Leonard was similarly aroused, gently poking her, although he was still sleeping. Penny reached behind her and took hold of Leonard's probing manhood, immediately waking Leonard. Penny now turned to face him and shimmied closer so their hips were close. She once again took control of the situation and lifted one leg slightly while positioning Leonard at her center. Leonard woke immediately and followed her lead. They were as close as they could be as Leonard entered her with an accepting moan. Penny encouraged Leonard to increase his pace. The position was interesting as it let her chest be in touch with his and she could see directly into his eyes. A smile came across her face as that coil deep within her started to tighten. It was happening again. Seemingly with almost no effort. Penny was once considered to be some kind of prize quest for her other boyfriends. Someone who had to work so hard to be satisfied, was now falling so very easily to the ministrations of her childhood best friend. Leonard could have changed his position to gain leverage, but decided the close contact was more enjoyable. Penny had closed her eyes and he could see the slightly different expressions that crossed her face as she neared her climax. Leonard was not much behind her and he increased his pace. Suddenly he felt Penny start to tighten around him and he gave quick hard thrusts that brought the two of them over the edge. Penny held tight onto him as she rode out her orgasm. Now was one of her favorite times. Holding onto Leonard as he also came down from his high. They would hold each other and slowly trace their fingers across the tender skin of their partner, calming their rapidly beating hearts and slowing their breaths until the almost could fall back to sleep.

Penny was about to fall into that comfortable embrace when Leonard suddenly let go of her, pulled out and practically jumped off the bed, leaving Penny on her back with her legs slightly apart. "HEY!, you come back here with that!" She then felt the telltale signs of gravity taking affect on her body and what Leonard left within her. Penny closed her legs and tried to find a tissue, or something as she watch Leonard rush to the bathroom.

Leonard called back over his shoulder. "Sorry, sorry, but I have to PEE! Really bad."

Penny suddenly had the very same urge only she couldn't run to the bathroom in her current situation. She was determined not to leave too much evidence of their actions. She shimmied off the bed and then waddled over to the bathroom where she could hear Leonard peeing like the proverbial Race Horse. That particular sound didn't help Penny one bit. When Leonard came out of the bathroom, he found Penny hopping on her toes with her legs seemingly welded together. "It's about TIME!" Penny pushed Leonard out of the way as best she could and slammed the bathroom door closed behind her. Leonard giggled as he watched Penny hold her legs together while shimmy walking into the bathroom. It was an amazing sight as she "walked" away from him, her behind shaking ever so slightly with every "step".

* * *

They left the hotel in the new clothes Penny had so joyfully picked out for them in their shopping spree the morning before. The breakfast the had had was far less elaborate this morning as they ordered only what they wanted. Penny ordered a fruit plate, waffle and coffee while Leonard ordered an assortment of muffins and coffee with a large orange juice. Penny was always one to think the other person she was with at a restaurant had ordered something better than her so she looked on at Leonard's muffins with big puppy dog eyes. Leonard couldn't resist, nor did he want to. The two lovers wound up sharing the muffins, waffle and fruit. Penny smiled at every bite of muffin thinking to herself that she had made the right choice sharing with Leonard.

Leaving the Hotel seemed a little odd to them as they stood in the lobby staring at each other the way a couple would stare at each other if one was leaving at an airport. Penny finally leaned in and kissed Leonard softly on the lips and was pulled in for a hug before they parted and went to their separate cars. Penny to her apartment and Leonard across town to apartment 4A of 2311 North Los Robles Avenue.

* * *

The next week was more hectic than either of them would have liked. Penny had finally wound up calling her old roommate Kim to see if she knew of anyone that would have an open room for rent for the few weeks she needed to be taping the pilot to her show. Kim was ecstatic that Penny had called. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend and she practically begged Penny to come and stay with her. Penny immediately said yes and then it was a matter of getting set with the production company, making flight plans, packing what things she needed to go to New York and mopping up some loose ends like freshening her resume and getting new head shots taken.

Leonard was thrust into a new experiment while also starting in on the tenure process. There were a few mixers that had to be attended. Of course, he had invited Penny to accompany him. She would be nothing but an asset considering at least three members of the tenure committee were members of the board at the Pasadena Playhouse. Penny made sure she hadn't packed all of her nice things to New York after being asked to one of the mixers. She figured before she left, she might be invited to one or two more. As it turned out, after the first mixer, one of the tenure committee members invited Leonard over for a private dinner at his house and he insisted that Penny come along. He wanted to get to know the private Leonard Hofstadter and his beautiful girlfriend as well as the public persona Leonard showed off through his work.

The rest of the evenings were spent in 4A having dinner with the guys, Gilda, Amy and Kate included. Penny still was a little put off by Kate's presence, but had gotten a little more comfortable with her around considering Kate actually was a big part of all their lives before Penny came into the picture. It wasn't really Penny's place to tell Leonard who he could spend time with, and She had no right to deny the other's time to spend with their friend. Of course, the intimate times she had spent with Leonard also went a long way in helping her realize that Leonard was not likely to stray, at least not as long as she was near.

For all the progress Penny had made on the Kate front, she still was very wary of those times when Leonard and Kate found themselves alone. Penny really trusted Leonard even if there were times she didn't seem to. But with Kate? Penny had no delusions. Kate was WAY too friendly with Leonard and Penny basically HATED her. She usually found herself hanging off Leonard's arm most of the evening, or on his lap if the group was watching a Sheldon approved movie. It wasn't every night, but when Kate seemed to be a little too clingy toward Leonard, Penny made sure she took him home to her place for the night. Those were nights when Penny wasn't particularly quiet and it was easier to rationalize that waking up Gilda was far better than broadcasting to Kate across the hall just what she was missing when she dropped Leonard for someone like Alan Latham.

As for Kate, she had actually had a good time at the Lowe's the night of Mrs. Latham's fundraiser. She had caught the eye of some pretty rich and influential people and spent come "QUALITY" time with one in particular. When she wasn't hanging out with the crowd in 4A, or getting too close to Leonard, she put up no excuses that she was spending her evening with Barton Jeffries. He was an investor and on the board of directors of a major holding company. He was also particularly interested in what new ideas were coming out of Latham Industries. If the truth were known, and if Mrs. L was twenty years younger, she would have gone after Barton herself. But knowing what the truth was, and the fact that Barton was not one of those shallow theater types, she could plainly see that Kate was the better option. It was a good thing to have someone like Kate beholding to you when there was a big kill to be made. And Kate actually was pretty bright and took to the information about Latham Industries. She could spout out all the details she had memorized out of the prospectus and didn't look bad in a pair of stilettos and a short skirt.

* * *

Leonard sat on the end of Penny's bed fiddling with his hands as Penny was packing. "So, Kim... is this the same Kim that you used to go out to all the clubs with?"

Penny stopped packing, although most people would more accurately classify what she was doing as just cramming as many clothes as she could into as small a space as possible, or in this case, one of her suit cases. Penny looked up. She scrunched up her nose a bit as she thought. "Well, I wouldn't say ALL the clubs, but, yeah".

Leonard seemed to be thinking. He leaned back on his hands. "So you'll probably go out to all the clubs in New York then."

Penny stopped what she was doing and came over to Leonard and straddled his hips and put her arms around his neck interlocking her fingers behind his neck and leaned back at arms length. "Again, you're probably over estimating the word 'ALL'. Sweetie, she's one of my oldest friends since I left Nebraska, we lived together after I got rid of that annoying lump of flesh we both know as Kurt. There's a pretty good chance we'll go out to at least one or two."

Leonard looked into Penny's eyes and then looked down. "Great... great..."

Penny sat up a little. She took a finger and lifted Leonard's chin. "Leonard, Sweetie, now you're worried about me going out to the clubs? "l...lo... I'm... WE'RE going out, we're dating. I'm only going to to be there a couple of weeks for the actual shoot, maybe a little longer if they want to make some last minute changes. You have nothing to worry about. They would have to be someone pretty special to make me forget last night." Penny then leaned in and Leonard collapsed back onto the bed. They proceeded to have a good old fashion High School make-out session.

* * *

Leonard decided to accompany Penny to New York just to see what was up with Kim and to make sure Penny would be safe. They landed at JFK International and came out of the security area. Leonard immediately saw a Platinum Blonde running in his direction shrieking like a teenager at a rock concert. Worried and a bit confused, he then heard the same high pitched noise from directly behind him as Penny dropped the bag she was carrying and ran passed him. The deafening noise stopped as the two women grasped each other in a tight hug and spun around. Leonard reached down for the bag Penny had dropped and walked over to the two obviously excited women.

Penny saw the look on Leonard's face as he cautiously approached. She let go of her friend and waved Leonard over. "Leonard, Leonard, c'mere, c'mere! This is Kim!" Leonard did not really quicken his pace now being laden down with another piece of luggage. Penny then turned to her friend. "Kim, this is Leonard. He's my boyfriend!"

Kim smiled while furrowing her brows and looking warily at Leonard up and down. "Really?" She looked quickly at Penny and then back to Leonard. "Well, it's nice to meet you Leonard".

Penny noticed the inspecting look that Kim gave Leonard but dismissed it, knowing that she didn't really care. "Okay, so let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"

* * *

Leonard was only staying for the weekend, as he needed to get back to the University. The three of them went all over New York. Ate at some amazing restaurants in China Town with Leonard insisting on going to the Museum of Natural History, while Kim just wanted to go shopping. Penny made due with both of her companions seeing the dislike in each of their faces as they did the different things. Penny was having the best time.

When it was time for Leonard's flight home, Penny stood very quiet.

Leonard lifted her chin. "What's the matter?"

Penny half smiled. "I don't want you to go."

Leonard smiled as he hugged Penny. "And I don't want to leave you here. But we both know that I have to be back at the University for the tenure interviews and you have to do this TV thing, so I had better get to my gate."

Penny pulled in for a kiss. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She just held him tight. Each of the other times Leonard left for a flight to the coast, they didn't have a proper goodbye. Penny wasn't really sure if this was better. The other times, when his bitchy mother took him away, it was a like pulling off a band-aid. You could look the other way and after the sting went away, you had to move on. Now, all she wanted to do was hold on tight. When she let him go this time, she would be letting him go back to where Kate was. Everything was perfect when they were together. They didn't even need to say anything when they were together. She could just love him. She could show how much he meant to her. Surely he could tell. Even if she wasn't ready to say it yet, he had to know. Didn't he?

Leonard kept holding Penny. It seemed as if she wasn't going to let him go. To be perfectly honest, he didn't want to leave, or leave her here. Leave her here with all the exciting options New York had to offer. His only hope would be that somehow Penny wouldn't forget the intimate times they had shared. She was so passionate when they were together. Would what he said to her, scare her away? If he stayed, if he never let her go, could he somehow convince Penny his love was true and he was worth taking a chance on? Would being apart and with her mingling with all those exciting TV types make her forget those words he wasn't even sure she wanted to hear? Words that would bind her to someone that was so "workaday" as Sheldon would put it.

The Last Call was announced for his flight and Penny had no choice, she separated herself from Leonard and quickly kissed him through ever moistening eyes. She had no words. As much as she wanted to, she had no words. Not wanting to make a scene, Penny turned and quickly walked away. She covered her mouth with a hand to stop a certain sob and through watery eyes, found a women's room where she quickly closed herself in a stall.

* * *

Leonard returned to Pasadena and back to his life before Penny had reappeared. Sheldon was every bit as overbearing as he was before with the exception of letting Amy join them. Gilda was a little peeved at Sheldon and had weedled in a motion to remove Amy's provisional status with the group making her a full voting member, thus diminishing the effectiveness of Sheldon's opinions. Unfortunately for Gilda, it seemed that the more time Amy spent with Sheldon, the less time Sheldon made for Gilda. That wasn't something that was sitting particularly well with her and certainly not something she saw coming or wanted. As a result, Gilda found herself migrating away from the Sheldon-centric faction of the group and over to the other females. Amy was often caught in the middle, but often enough sided with or was influenced by Sheldon, leaving Gilda to be more associated with Bernadette and Kate.

Kate had been spending as much time as she could with Barton. It was far less than she had wanted. In fact, she was wondering just how much more time Mrs. Latham had in mind for her to be in California. She was supposed to be in acting lessons in New York. All she did out here was pander to rich folks and act as an escort. Luckily aside from Barton and the odd visit from Alan, she hadn't been expected to put out, and Barton was more of a mutual WANT than an expectation. On the down days, Kate actually looked forward to spending time with her old friends. Leonard was a little upset and preoccupied when he got back from New York but slowly he was warming up to his old self and they were actually getting along much better. Leonard even came over to Kate's apartment like he used to as a respite from Sheldon.

* * *

Penny had taken to Kim's group of friends pretty well as she was getting into the character she was going to be portraying in the show. Kim's friends were mostly from the theater, with an occasional day time soap opera star thrown in. They were a very loose bunch. Penny remembered her exploits while living with Kim and actually didn't like herself back then any more. It was fun when it happened, and there was plenty of extra curricular activities that suited her just fine, she just wasn't pulled in that direction anymore. As it turned out, the pilot she was filming had one of Kim's friends in it and he was a popular Soap actor, Chance Ritter. He was your typical New York stud. All full of himself. He could as easily play a gangster as he could play the soft understanding role of a misunderstood outsider. He was also in the scandal sheets pretty often lately and on the evening "entertainment news" shows recently for breaking up the marriage of a young actress on his soap. The story was that the producers were in the process of writing him off the show. That was when he auditioned for the pilot Penny was in. His agent must have been some kind of a wizard to land him the lead in the Pilot. Apparently his contract was so air tight, when the story about him sleeping around hit the streets, the production company couldn't get out of the contract and he was assured the part. Kim had told Penny that they rewrote his character to have much more of a sharp personality to blend in with his new reputation. All the years on the soap, he was written as a folksy down to earth sweet guy every mother would want for her daughter. Penny was supposed to be involved with him somehow in the plot. Some kind of possible love interest.

* * *

Leonard and Kate became friendly once again, although Leonard wouldn't let himself be caught with Kate alone. He was used to her likes and dislikes and saw that Gilda and Kate were getting closer as Bernadette was getting more and more involved with Howard. Howard and Kate were never a good mix at the best of times. Now, they were at least cordial for Bernadette's benefit. The way things were turning out, Leonard, Gilda and Kate were pretty much a functional unit. They invited Raj along just to keep him in the group and to stop the odd looks whenever Leonard was out with both the girls.

* * *

As the table reads for the show were going on, and the writers were running by the seat of their pants due to the almost nightly scandals flashed on the Television every night, Penny, Chance and Kim became friends. Chance would often enough hide out at their apartment when he thought the heat was on. There always was an open couch or a spot in Kim's bed for the night. The biggest problem was Chance couldn't keep it in his pants. If he saw a young actress, he was on them like flies on shit. This made him a favorite target for the local paparazzi. When things died down, Penny and Kim would bring him along to a club every once in a while or out to dinner. The show was getting a fair amount of pre-production publicity which played well with the producers and writers. They thought of it as payback for having to put up with Chance's antics.

The taping of the pilot went well for the most part, there were a lot of rewrites that tried to take in the new image of Chance. The original character was much more down home, more to the character he used to play on his soap. The writers were clearly trying to play off his recent popularity and didn't want the audience to be put off by casting him out of character. After the wrap party, Kim met Penny and Chance. The whole cast was going out to a club to celebrate shooting the pilot. Everyone was sure they had a hit.

* * *

Leonard was over at Kate's apartment one night when one of the entertainment shows came on. He had no interest in them, but Gilda and Kate seemed to live for them these days. This character Chance made quite the impression on Kate and Gilda thought he was eye candy of the highest degree. They were all sitting around having a few beers when on the TV screen, popped up a picture of Chance almost falling down while scuffling with a paparazzi. As the other cameras pulled back, clearly trying to pull Chance off the photographer was Penny. In a very short, very sparkly dress that for Leonard's taste showed far too much leg and WAY too much cleavage. The shot of Penny wasn't overly long, Leonard rewound the channel to make sure it was Penny.

Kate stood looking at the television. "Huh... Will ya look at that!"

Leonard scowled and looked at Kate. Then he got up and left Kate's apartment and went over to his own followed quickly by Gilda. Leonard flopped down onto the couch and put his head in his hands. Gilda sat next to him. "Leonard, I'm sure it isn't anything like you're thinking."

Leonard looked up. "I should call her."

Gilda pursed her lips. "Ehhh, I would probably wait. She might not want to answer the phone right about now."

Leonard whipped his head over. "Why wouldn't she want to answer her phone? Unless she's too busy! Who is that guy anyway?"

Gilda sat up straighter. "Really? You don't know who that is? My GOD Leonard, don't you pay any attention at all to something that's not on the SyFy channel? That's Chance Ritter. He's a big Soap Opera star. Rumor has it he's being fired from his soap cause he's screwing around with one of the married actresses. It's been in the news for the past week".

Leonard was confused. "Why would Penny be out with HIM!?"

Gilda's eyes went wide. "GEEZ!. He's one of the leads in her pilot she's filming."

Leonard fell back on the couch. "This is just the thing I was worried about! I have a head ache, I need to lie down." Gilda watched as Leonard walked across the living room and down the hall to his bedroom. She just sighed and let herself out.

* * *

The next morning Penny was at the minimart down the block from Kim's apartment dressed in a pair of sloppy sweats, flip flops, oversized aviator glasses and a floppy hat. She approached the cashier with coffee's for her and Kim when she saw the morning "Rag" news paper with a picture of what happened last night. Right there on the front page was a picture of Chance Ritter being pulled off a photographer by a "MYSTERY Blonde" with the headline "Just by CHANCE, he's at it AGAIN!" Penny grabbed a copy and threw down some money, quickly leaving the mart. She burst into the Kim's apartment a mumbling "omygod, omygod, omygod". She then put one coffee down on the coffee table next to a clearly "NOT ready for the day" Kim.

Kim rubbed her temples and squinted. "What's the problem?"

Penny turned quickly. "THIS is the problem!." She then slapped the paper down on the table. "Leonard's going to see this!"

Kim picked up the paper and tried to focus as best she could. "Wow, good shot of your boobs. You really should have worn a bra or something."

Penny threw her arms up. "Don't you see? This is just the thing Leonard was worried about!."

Kim squinted again. "Please, just a little more quiet. Does Leonard ever read these things?"

Penny sighed. "Not unless they sell them in the comic book store."

Kim took a sip of her coffee. "Then you have nothing to worry about".

* * *

Leonard came out of his bedroom and saw Kate sitting in his chair drinking a cup of coffee and watching the morning news. "Hey Leonard."

Leonard walked over to the coffee maker and placed his phone on the breakfast island, then poured a cup. "Where's Sheldon?"

Kate shrugged. "When I turned this on, he said something about weeping for society and then left. Then he said something about getting Raj to take him to that new train store he keeps yammering about".

Leonard came over and sat in the middle of the couch. Just then the Pop News came on and showed a picture of Chance Ritter scuffling with the photographer and then a publicity head shot of Penny. the Host then remarked. "The mystery woman out with Chance Ritter last night caught helping to break up a fight is none other than Penelope Peterson. Apparently she is one of the LOVE interests in Chance's new sitcom due out this fall."

A co-host came on and joked. "Love interest indeed."

Leonard saw red. "They didn't even spell her NAME right! It has two tees and two esses!"

Kate smiled. "I'm not sure that's the most important point they were making there Leonard."

Leonard sighed and walked down the hall. "I need to take a shower. Maybe I will drown". Kate settled back into Leonard's chair as she heard the shower turn on.

* * *

Penny stared WIDE-EYED at the TV. "No...no...no...no... This can't be happening!" She bolted for her room and grabbed her phone. Quickly dialing Pasadena.

Kate heard Leonard's phone ringing and she got up to answer it. When she saw that the call was coming from Penny Pettersson, she smiled wickedly. Answering with a bit of an attitude. "Hey there, what's up? Haven't seen you lately, well... not ALL of you anyway."

Penny recognized the sound of Kate's voice. "What the HELL are you doing answering Leonard's phone so early in the morning!"

Kate was now a little put off by the tone of Penny's remark. Penny needed a little bit of a lesson in politeness. She covered the receiver and made like she was talking to someone in the room. Maybe all those acting lessons weren't so bad after all. "Sush... sush Babe, I'm on the phone. No, they called your phone by mistake, it's for me. Yeah you go take a shower". Kate uncovered the phone and spoke directly into it. "I'm not sure YOU should be the one asking ME what the hell I was doing. Have you seen the morning news? Nice boobs by the way."

Penny practically screamed into the phone. "GODDAMMIT! PUT Leonard on!"

Kate smiled. That fact came out clearly even across the entire continent through the phone. "No can do Honey, Leonard is in the shower. Maybe I'll go and join him." Kate pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard some very un-lady like words coming out of the phone. She giggled to herself and put the phone down.

Leonard came down the hall in his robe and drying his hair with a towel. "Was that my phone?"

Kate went back to the chair with a fresh cup of coffee. "Yeah, it was Penny. BOY was she mad that I answered the phone."

Leonard furrowed his brows. "Why would she be mad?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I have no Idea, she's the one that was cavorting around with another guy, although, he's certainly someone I wouldn't kick out of bed."

Leonard picked up his phone. "Kate, you wouldn't kick ANYONE out of your bed. WHY did you answer MY phone?! She's going to think... Oh my GOD, she's going to think..." Leonard then quickly dialed Penny's number. "She's not answering".

* * *

Kim seemed to be holding her head together. "Penny, calm down".

Penny was now pacing around the room. "Why should I calm down? I'm away for a few weeks and he goes off running back to that BITCH! What the hell is she doing at his place at this hour of the morning anyway?" Kim shrugged and smiled. Penny gasped. "I KNEW IT! I knew once I left he would be chasing after her. He said he still had feelings for her!


	78. Chapter 78

**Far apart, but never closer together**

 **Penny and Leonard come to realize some truths through the labyrinth of misconception, fear and miscommunication. If these two were mine? I would sit them down a give each a slap. Sadly, I do not own them. They belong to others that produce a show just for our amusement.**

Kim looked up at her friend. "Okay... now you REALLY need to calm down."

Penny looked at Kim like she was looking at a crazy woman. "Why the hell should I be calm? HUH? Leonard is back in Pasadena doing GOD knows what with that BITCH and I'm STUCK here in this FRIGGIN HELL HOLE!"

Kim needed to quiet her friend. "First of all, that's got to be the first time I ever heard someone refer to being in New York to be filmed in a TV sitcom that has a real chance of being aired on a major network as being in a Hell Hole, and second, even if Kate is the bitch you say she is.." Penny shot a very cold stare at her friend. Kim sat up a little afraid of the look she just got from Penny."Alright, she's a prima bitch, you still don't know Leonard is doing anything with her."

Penny was now waving her arms wildly. "She just said she was going to join him in the FUCKING shower. And let me TELL you, when you take a shower with Leonard it really IS a fucking shower. And I'm pretty sure she already knows that."

Kim noticed Penny's phone ringing. "Aren't you gonna get that?"

Penny picked up the phone and saw it was Leonard. All she could think of was that Leonard was going to tell her she was right all along with Kate laughing in the background. Leonard telling her that he was afraid to let her go to New York but that didn't mater any more. She was right. He found his way back to Kate, back to to Kate's bed, back to his life with Kate. Back to Kate so he could hear her say those words... that "she loved him", even though she did not mean them, not for a minute. Just like all those other guys Penny dated. All the guys that told her they loved her. They told her they loved her and then they lied or cheated on her. If Kate did mean those special words, she wouldn't be screwing around with Alan.

Penny saw Leonard's name come across the screen over a picture of him that was taken up at her father's cabin holding the reins of Buttercup. Buttercup was nuzzling into Leonard's side looking for a treat. It was the day after they made love for the very first time. The afternoon after he had helped exorcise the demons from her past. After he helped her cleans away the fears and memories of her past in the waters of the pond. After they made love again in the fields.

Penny looked down through watering eyes. She threw the phone to the couch and ran to her room closing the door behind her. Perhaps closing that chapter of her life along with it.

* * *

Leonard didn't know what to do now. He couldn't tell heads from tails. Penny was out the night before, obviously at a club, with from what he could tell was a first class gigolo. She had told him he didn't have anything to worry about yet there she was, for the whole world to see, and now the whole world knew she was involved with this guy. And she wasn't answering her phone. How could the woman he loved, the woman he professed his love to not answer a simple phone call. His whole world was coming down around his head. He let her go to New York, He even BROUGHT her to New York and left her there. What was he thinking. She said it would only be for a couple of weeks. Why did he leave her there? The one person he loved in the whole world, the person he was in love with for as long as he could remember was slipping through his fingers.

* * *

When Penny made it to the studio the next day, she expected to be told she could go home because everything was perfect. She could go home to Leonard. She could go home and find out if he still meant those words. Instead, she was told there was a focus group that saw the pilot and they didn't react well to the pilot. They were making some changes and they would have to re-shoot some of the scenes. The new scripts would be sent to them the next day.

Penny was on edge. Unfortunately, when she got this way, she drank. The bigger problem was Penny didn't control her drinking when she got into these moods. She got involved with guys in High School when she drank too much. She hooked up with guys at clubs that she just kicked to the curb after a night of sex when she drank too much. Hell, she even hot married to Zack in Vegas after a night of drinking. To make things worse, living with Kim didn't help one bit. Kim was a carouser from way back. Adding the fact Kim had recently broken up from her boyfriend just meant Kim was ready to hit the clubs and bars every chance she could get, and Penny was giving them both a reason to go out.

The incident with Chance just made things worse. Penny was identified as the girl that he was with that night, That simply meant that she was now a target. Especially if the photographers wanted to get more dirt on Chance. Kim and Penny found that wherever they went, the paparazzi followed. Kim didn't mind, she figured she could use the exposure but everyone knew they were after Penny. She could go to a bar, they would be there, She could go to a club, they would be there, The paparazzi were even out when Penny went for a coffee at Starbucks, or for a jog in the park. There were pictures of Penny in almost every supermarket scandal sheet. She was now being linked to any of the male characters on the show. The producers were beginning to take notice.

* * *

Leonard had no stomach for the kind of things he was seeing in the news every day. It seemed Penny was becoming famous. It was said that P.T. Barnum said that there was no such thing as bad publicity. But this didn't seem that any good could come out of it. It all made Penny look like she was fooling around with all these guys. It was High School all over again. Leonard couldn't take much more of this so he just quit watching the news. Fortunately, Sheldon had little interest in current affairs so the TV was usually turned onto the SyFy channel.

Unfortunately, Howard wasn't so accommodating as Sheldon. Sheldon couldn't care less what Penny had gotten herself caught up in. She was nothing more than an intruder into his group of friends. Howard had a completely different take on the situation. He simply maintained telling Leonard of every incident that was brought to light as to any activity that involved Penny. Leonard simply couldn't take it any longer. It was time to do something. He couldn't get Penny to answer any call he put to her phone. She didn't answer any calls from Gilda or Bernadette either. There was very few options left open to him.

Kate on the other hand was having the time of her life. She had found a new best friend in Howard. Every time there was a new item, they would practically huddle and talk about how they would let Leonard know. Howard was in it for the entertainment factor of seeing Leonard squirm. Kate, however, was getting real pleasure out of seeing "poor sweet Penny" having to deal with reality. If she truly wanted to be a star, then she was going to have to deal with it. And from the recent appearances of Penny in the papers, she wasn't doing a very good job. Penny seemed to be changing from a sweet girl just trying to help the guy she was out with to someone with rather loose morals considering all the guys she allegedly was with.

* * *

Mrs. Latham was not immune to what was happening with her friend. She was not at all happy about the prospect of Penny's reputation being dragged through the mud. She could also see that Leonard was not dealing well with the evolving news. Leonard had confided in his friend just what was happening, what he feared, and that Penny wouldn't answer her phone.

There was a luncheon at the University for one of the Professors. He had just completed some research in the field of polymers and Latham industries wanted to take his research and patent it. The professor was one of the researchers Mrs. Latham frequently had dinner "meetings" with. They had known each other for years.

While she was at the University, Mrs. Latham stopped in to talk with Leonard. Not bothering to knock, she rarely offered that convention, she much rather would barge in and uncomfortably interrupt her target. "What exactly are you doing here Leonard?"

Leonard was properly surprised, but once he recognized the voice, actually smiled for the first time in a while. "Ummm, High powered laser simulations to bring down incoming ICBM's".

Mrs. Latham saw she had no affect on her friend. "I'm going to have to work on my entrance a little, I must be getting predictable. But my point had nothing to do with your little light show. I was referring to your location. Do you have an idea what is going on in New York with Penny?"

Leonard sighed. "Frankly, I would rather not know".

Mrs. Latham sat on the corner of Leonard's desk. "I didn't spend all that money at the Lowe's in Santa Monica for you to hide away here in Pasadena while Penny is making a fool of herself."

Leonard slumped in his chair. "She won't answer my calls".

Mrs. Latham knew Penny well enough to know she had an incredibly stubborn streak. It was one of the things that endeared Penny to her. The young blonde simply wouldn't take no for an answer and never failed to learn from her mistakes, at least professionally. As far as Penny's personal life was concerned, Mrs. Latham had come to understand that Penny was a complete failure at picking out men. That was why she had felt it was time to introduce Leonard to Penny. The two young people were of fine character and she thought they would be a perfect match. Unfortunately, if the tabloids were to be believed, Penny had fallen back into her old ways, and all this was not being taken well by Leonard. She simply had to do something.

The older woman could see that her young friend was hurting. "Leonard Dear, what are your feelings for Penny?"

Leonard knew he could tell Mrs. Latham anything. He had once told her she reminded him of his mother and except for their initial carnal dalliance, she treated him like the son she never had. "I love her. I always have. I made a terrible mistake though. I told her. When we were at the Hotel. We agreed to take our relationship slow, and I didn't. I pushed her when I shouldn't have and now she's in New York and, well you can see for yourself. It's pretty clear how she feels".

Mrs. Latham put her hand on Leonard's shoulder. "I don't know how she feels and neither do you. Not until you talk to her."

A well placed call to a contact in New York had identified that there were some difficulties with the production of the sitcom pilot. Penny was being held in New York for no particular reason other than logistics. The best thing would be to get Leonard out to New York so they could talk.

* * *

It was time for Kate to be going back to New York also. Barton Jeffries had taken a position on the east coast and Mrs. Latham knew of the rather personal nature of Kate's infatuation with him. Kate's relationship with Barton was of little consequence other than Barton had been inquiring at length into Latham industries. It had been her experience that when a Holding Company showed undue interest in another company, the prospect of mergers was always on the table. Being on the winning side of more than a few hostile takeovers, Mrs. Latham had a particular interest in why Jeffries was poking around in her business. Kate could easily be the wolf in sheep's clothing so to speak. It was decided. Leonard would accompany Kate back to New York on the Latham Company Jet.

* * *

Penny had done the re-shoots and was told her agent would be notified of what next was going to happen. Penny was on a retainer for the show, so she was told she couldn't contract for any other production. If the Show was picked up, there would be negotiations. The contract would probably start out as an industry standard one year deal with the option to continue. That meant no other TV deals, no movie deals. There was room for some modeling shoots, and Penny's agent was always filling holes in Penny's schedule with those, but even a shoot for a commercial was pretty much out of the picture until this TV pilot was figured out.

New York, that place that had held Penny in wonder when she was young, was simply becoming an albatross around her neck. Even with all the promise that was in the goings on at the studio, Penny simply had had enough of New York and wanted to get back to California. She had made up her mind. She was going back to Pasadena and she would find out just what was happening with Leonard and Kate. Kim tried to get Penny to call Leonard to talk things out, but Penny would have none of it. Every time Penny and Leonard got into a discussion about Kate, they wound up in a fight. The last thing Penny needed was to get Leonard mad and send him off to the arms of Kate.

Kim could see how this was affecting Penny. "This is ridiculous. You're not doing yourself any good! If you don't call Leonard , then I WILL!"

Penny was just sitting staring. "I can't talk to him".

Kim walked over and held Penny by the shoulders. "Why the hell NOT?!"

Penny looked into her friends eyes. "Because I love him".

Kim shook her head. "WHAT!? That's what he WANT'S to hear. Why wouldn't you tell him?"

Penny walked over to the window to look out at the street. "Look at me. Look out there. They're just sitting and waiting. Everywhere I go they take pictures. Everyone I'm with, even if I'm standing next to someone on the corner, as long as they're buff and handsome, is suddenly in my bed. Leonard would never be comfortable with this. He probably thinks this is all real, it's just like it was back in High School. He's just watching me with all these guys. Only this time the guys are imaginary."

Kim couldn't believe what She was hearing. "How do you know what Leonard thinks? YOU WONT TALK TO HIM! You need to talk to him. If you don't, you will lose him for sure. This isn't High School, this is NOW! TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!"

Penny slumped her shoulders. "I'm afraid."

Kim shook her head. "Afraid of what? That he might reject you? Or that he might be the happiest person on the earth and you'd be STUCK with him."

Penny was close enough to Kim to slap her. Making Kim fall back onto the couch looking up at Penny. Looking up at two green eyes that seemed to be on fire. "Don't you EVER say that again. NOBODY would be STUCK with Leonard. It's people like you that make him feel that way! You and his BITCHY mother or that wackadoodle roommate of his! Just because he's smarter than you, you have to pick on him and make fun of him and call him names! Nobody ever gave him a chance! He was always trying to prove himself! He's the most understanding, kindest, funniest most thoughtful person I know! And you know WHAT? It doesn't matter that he's short. He's just the right height. When we make love... that's right... make love... not HAVE sex! When we make love I get to look right into his eyes. And they're so beautiful. And when we finish, he stays... he doesn't just get up and leave treating me like a piece of meat or some soft TOY, or just roll over. He stays and we cuddle, right behind me, with his arm around me. They call it spooning for a reason! He fits PERFECT right behind me just like two spoons! And I don't care that he needs glasses... Except from covering up those beautiful eyes, they make him look cute... NO... they make him look so HANDsome. That's right, HANDSOME!" And I don't even care that he wears those dorky t-shirts, or that hoodie. He likes that and I don't care! I love him and he's just PERFECT the way he is! So DON"T you EVER say I or ANYBODY else would be STUCK with Leonard LEAKEY Hofstadter. I could NEVER do any BETTER!"

Kim just sat there rubbing her cheek with the happiest grin on her face. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Penny stood looking at her friend with her chest heaving and her fists balled up, her nostrils still slightly flared from her little tirade. Kim's question kept going around in her head until an idea came to her. "I need to go Home. I need to go to Leonard."

Kim stood "Honey, just call him."

Penny shook her head. "No, I need to go back to Pasadena. I need to see him, I need to make sure he understands just how much he means to me. How much I LOVE him. We always screw things up when we talk. This is too important. I need to be right there in front of him. I need to see him. I need to feel him. I need to..."

Kim waved her hands "Okay, sush, sush sush right now! I don't need to know what exactly you were going to do next... although, you will have to come clean the next time we talk. Let's see what kind of flights there are for you.

* * *

Leonard and Kate were sitting in the Latham industries corporate jet. Kate wasn't a particularly good flyer. she needed to pre-medicate with anti-anxiety drugs to make it. This usually wasn't a problem on commercial flights because they rarely had any amenities these days so Kate would just sit in her cramped commuter class seat, usually stuck between two much larger people each falling over into what was supposed to be her space. Today however, the flight was so much more comfortable. The seats were large and oh so comfortable. There was also an in flight meal, movie or music if you wanted... AND... cocktails! Kate looked around the cabin with a double Scotch Rocks in her hand and marveling at the surroundings. "Man... oh MAN! I could get used to THIS!"

Leonard was sitting on the other side of the plane with an iced tea. Fresh brewed which was delicious. He looked over to Kate and rolled his eyes. "Kate, maybe you should slow down. I'm no Pharmacist, but I bet alcohol and anxiety meds probably don't mix too awfully well."

Kate was already on her third Scotch. "EH... who's gonna know? Or care even. The old hag isn't here!"

Leonard stopped reading the scientific paper he was reading and looked up scowling. "That OLD HAG is footing the bill for this flight. In fact, Mrs. Latham is footing the whole of your existence these days. Maybe you should pay her a little respect."

Kate came over and sat on Leonard's lap. "Shit Leonard, don't you think I know that? It's not like she doesn't get anything in return you know. I have to "report" back to her every time I go out with one of her donors, now that she's getting up there n age and the "donors" are getting younger. What's it like to be with her anyway? C'mon, give it up!"

Leonard helped Kate into a seat of her own. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

Kate giggled. "AW c'mon you got that machine thingy after you and her..."

Leonard practically yelled. "KATE!"

Kate waived her free hand. "Fine, fine, fine. I get it. YOU were the donor!"

Leonard picked up his paper and started reading again. "You're going to get sick".

Kate leaned over and was whispering. "You know... The donors these days are a lot younger, they like to be seen with some tight piece of asss!" Kate made a hissing sound as she touched he own backside.

Leonard looked up. "Like Barton Jeffries?"

Kate frowned. "You SHUT UP! Barton isn't like that. He's a perfect gentleman. We never did anything that the BOTH of us didn't want to do."

Leonard just looked back down at his paper. This discussion with Kate was not going to end well. Kate clearly was interested in Barton, but the real possibility existed that Barton knew how these things worked and the feelings in whatever Kate thought of as a mutual relationship were only going one way. Leonard had enough feelings left for Kate to allow her to continue thinking what she wanted to. "Fine, you better buckle up, we're not that far from New York."

* * *

Kim dropped Penny off at the airport. "You be careful. Are you sure getting in so late will be okay? Its going to be after midnight by the time you get to your apartment."

Penny took hold of her luggage. "I'm not going to my apartment, I'm going to Leonard's. And if he's alone, he'll forget pretty quickly what time it is. Although, he will probably have to call in sick tomorrow for work." Penny stuck her tongue out at her friend followed by a wink and a wicked smile.

Kim smiled back as she gave Penny a hug. "Good luck Honey, give me a call tomorrow either way".

Penny frowned a little. "There isn't going to be another way. It's Leonard, He's the one."

* * *

Leonard's worst fears about Kate were realized once she had to navigate her surroundings while standing up. She was fine as long as she was sitting, but once she took a few steps, she practically fell flat on her own face. As they entered the terminal, Leonard took a firm hold of Kate's waist as she threw an arm around his neck. "Kate, I swear, as soon as we get a cab, you're on your own. You had better get yourself put together." Leonard then took Kate step by step along, looking for where the taxi drop off was.

* * *

Penny was hurrying threw the terminal when the piece of luggage she was pulling along went off center and tripped another passenger hurrying to his gate. The two of them bumped into each other and both looked at the other. Penny made all the apologies she could. "Sorry sorry I'm just in a hurry, I need to get to my flight, I think they should be boarding soon. This luggage is a piece of crap."

The other passenger then knelt down. "That is quite the carry-on you have there, are you sure you will be able to fit it in the overhead? I'm Jim by the way."

Penny smiled. "Hi Jim, yeah, I may have stuffed it a bit, but that's just the way I travel. Usually there's space. If you smile nice when you try to put it up, you'd be surprised how much help you get."

Jim chuckled. "Where are you headed? Let me see if I can see what the problem is."

Penny let Jim look at her luggage. Apparently one wheel had come loose. It wasn't turning freely. "It's not that bad is it?"

Jim looked up. "I don't know if it will roll, Where are you going? I could carry it for you." He then gave her a smile.

Penny had seen smiles like that before. She knew just what Jim wanted to "Help" her with. "It's okay, My boyfriend will fix it, I think my gate is just a few down from here. I'm going to LA."

Jim frowned. Penny had pretty much tried to diffused any plans Jim had. He popped the wheel with the palm of his hand and the axle popped back in. Spinning the wheel, he stood up. "There ya go, Hopefully you won't have any trouble now. You know, I'm going to LA too, maybe we could spend some TIME together, it's a long flight".

Penny smiled the best acting smile she could muster. "Thanks so much." She figured just what kind of "time" Jim was talking about. Didn't he hear her? What kind of a girl did he think she was! Penny pulled a five dollar bill out of her purse. "Gee, I usually just listen to the music or watch one of the shows on that tiny screen on the back of the seat in front of me. Here Please take this." Jim shrugged and took the bill. There were plenty other fish in the sea. Jim walked away as Penny just huffed and turned.

Just as she looked at where her gate would be, She noticed a bit of commotion off to the side and in front of her. Some guy looked like he was mauling the girl he was with, or maybe she was mauling him. At any rate, they really didn't have to be grabbing onto each other in public that way. The girl then took a step and wavered. Penny shook her head. Penny grabbed for her luggage as the girl looked up. it was KATE!

Penny stood straight up in the middle of the walkway, being passed by person after person watching what was unfolding in front of her own eyes. The guy Kate was with was Kate's height. He was wearing jeans, converse sneakers, and a jacket that was covering a piece of clothing that had a hood. He had brown wavy hair that ended in curls at the base of his neck and he wore dark rimmed glasses. Penny froze in her spot. When the guy found a better hold of Kate and Kate threw her other arm around his neck, he turned to a full profile. Even through watering eyes, Penny could plainly see that the guy holding Kate so tight, so personally tight... was Leonard. Penny turned and walked in the other direction as fast as she could without running.

* * *

Leonard grabbed Kate's arm and brought it back down and then wrestled himself clear of her other arm as he sat her down in a seat at the nearest gate. "Kate, you have to get control of yourself. I have someplace to go and I need to get there as soon as possible and I can't leave you here. If I did, they would probably hold you until you detoxed. How many of those anxiety meds did you take?"

Kate looked at Leonard clearly concentrating. "Probably two, they were small."

Leonard didn't believe her. "Only two?"

Kate smiled. "Maybe one more while we were in the air".

Leonard shook head. "And how many drinks?"

Kate looked worried. "Why? Are they gonna charge for each shot?"

Leonard looked exasperated. "Kate, that's just stupid!" Leonard waited with her for about forty minutes. It wasn't too long after Leonard checked his watch before a gentleman in a black suit came up and inquired if he was Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. Leonard was a little worried. "Yes sir I am."

The suited man held out his hand and went to take Kate's arm. "I'm Carl, Mrs. Latham called and said to pick you up and bring you to wherever you needed to go. I'm sorry I am late there's a big accident in the Expressway."

Leonard got up holding Kate's other arm and shook Carl's hand. "Great, I was beginning to wonder how I was going to get Kate home without getting the Police involved."

Carl chuckled. "I was told you would be traveling with someone that doesn't fly particularly well. That's how I recognized you."

Leonard smiled as the two men helped Kate along. Before long, Kate managed to get control of herself. The three went to the limo and Leonard directed Carl to take Kate home first before he went to Kim's apartment to find Penny. He needed to talk to her and convince her that nothing happened between Kate and himself. That Penny was the only girl for him.

* * *

Penny sat in the seat assigned to her. She had a lot to think about and she needed to talk to someone. Someone that wouldn't laugh in her face for being so upset over a guy. Someone she had always been able to discuss these things with. She tried to sleep on the flight but it was with fits and starts. She did doze off at one point only to have a dream:

 _She rode Buttercup up to the cabin. It was a warm day. She could feel the warm wind blowing by her face and through her hair. Hair that was much longer than she could ever remember. It flowed wildly as she rode along, her hair matched the color of Buttercup's mane perfectly. When she looked down she saw she was completely naked. Again, she noticed that her skin was tanned to the same color as the palomino horse she rode. As Penny approached her father's cabin, she could see a car parked on the side. A car that seemed familiar, she couldn't quite place where she knew the car from. Penny dismounted her horse and walked around the cabin to the side where the bedrooms were. Her hair hung down covering her breasts and came to just below her waist. Penny carefully went up to the window that was her old room and peered in. She froze as she heard moans of pleasure coming from inside. getting closer, Penny could see two people in the throws of ecstasy. She wiped the window to see in more clearly. When the squeak of the palm of her hand interrupted them, the couple on her very own bed sat up and turned to her. Penny immediately turned and ran away from the cabin in tears, The sound of Leonard and Kate laughing was deafening in her ears. Penny found Buttercup and mounted her, leaning forward. Penny laid her head to the neck of her horse, her own hair now intertwined with the mane of the mare. Penny held on tight to the horse, her body molding to that of her ride. Faster and faster they rode along the fields. More and more tightly Penny held to the horse... becoming one with the horse... farther and farther she ran... away from the cabin... away from Leonard... away from the laugh she couldn't get out of her mind._

Penny woke up with a start scaring the woman next to her. Sweat trailing down her temples and between her breasts. Penny asked to be excused from her seat and went to the toilet. Once in she locked the door and held onto the sink and softly cried. When she composed herself, she wiped her face and neck with a dry towel and returned to her seat. Upon landing, she was met by her mother. Suddenly Penny found herself wrapped lovingly in her mothers arms once again.

* * *

Leonard found himself standing at the door to the friend of his girlfriend practically banging down the door. "Penny!... Kim!..."

Kim answered the door. "Geeez... WHAT?... Oh hi Leonard... LEONARD?!"

Leonard stepped past Kim into the apartment. "Where's Penny? Is Penny here?"

Kim turned around. "What are you doing here?"

Leonard sighed nervously. "I need to talk to Penny"!

Kim closed the door behind her. "She's not here. She went back home to California, to find you".

Leonard flopped down on the couch. "I can't believe this. Why was she going home to find me?"

Kim looked at Leonard knowing she had to think of some kind of excuse. She couldn't tell Leonard the real reason Penny had gone back ti California. She knew how important this was to Penny. "I'm not really clear on that, she just sort of got up and said she had to get back to California. We went right to the airport after she found a flight".

Leonard looked around. "Where's your computer?"

Kim sat down next to him. "There's no other flight tonight. She took the last flight out to LA. Probably because it's getting in around midnight. Why don't you stay here tonight and get a flight in the morning."

Leonard took Kim up on her offer. Kim showed him where Penny's room was and Leonard slowly closed the door and turned to look into the room. He immediately noticed that Penny had left Liam. The little bear was perched on top of her pillow resting against the headboard. Leonard smiled slightly and then frowned thinking that Penny must have left in a hurry not to take little Liam. He wondered quietly to himself as he reached for the bear why Penny had left in such a hurry and then what she could have wanted him to know that was so urgent.

Leonard took off his clothes down to his t-shirt, boxers and socks. He then climbed onto the bed and slipped under the covers. Upon laying his head down, Leonard immediately smelled the green apple scent of Penny's shampoo. Somehow it was soothing. His breaths calmed and he reached for Liam. Leonard took the bear in his hand and held it to his chest thinking of Penny and trying to figure a way to make her understand how much she meant to him.

* * *

Penny Seemed not to notice when the car stopped in front of the farm house. Her mother sat quietly in the driver's seat wondering what could have upset her daughter so deeply. When Penny was younger, she always turned in on herself when she was upset. She did it when Denise ran out of the house the night if the big fight with Wyatt. She did it when she broke up with Brad, and Timmy, and Curtis, and Donnie. She did it especially when Leonard left when she was a sophomore, and again when Leonard left after he showed up just before Penny went to the Prom with Donnie. This was a tough one to gauge. Penny seemed deeply upset. Deeper than any time Henrietta could remember. Reaching out to Penny brought her out of her thoughts. Penny looked at her mother with truly mournful eyes red from the tears she silently shed on the ride from the airport.

Penny made her way into the house and went directly up to her bedroom. She crawled quickly onto the bed and under the covers. She didn't bother to look for sleep shorts or a top. She just shed her clothes and lay under the covers in nothing but her panties. She reached over and suddenly remembered she didn't bring Liam. A new feeling of loss entered her heart. For all the boys and men Penny had slept with, There was never a night she slept totally alone. Unless she was otherwise occupied, Penny ALWAYS slept with Liam held close to her chest between her breasts. Now? She may very well have lost Leonard tonight... lost the only boy that really understood her, the only person that accepted her for who she truly was. The only MAN she truly loved. It didn't matter if she was pretty, or popular, or successful, Leonard said he loved her and it wasn't until Kim made her understand just what it was about Leonard that made him so special, why she protected him all those years ago. Why it hurt so much when he left or when she saw him with another woman. For the very first time since she was very young, Penny slept totally alone. She wrapped herself in her own arms, not finding sleep until she was simply cried out.

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure there are not too many chapters left to this story. I have a number in mind but Penny and Leonard have actually been driving the bobsled down the track. They really tell me where to go.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Finding their way back home**

 **Penny and Leonard trek across the map both far and near to find what is familiar and what they long for the most. Once again, I claim no ownership of these two, or any other characters seen on The Big Bang Theory.**

Leonard woke up early even though he should still have been on Pasadena time. Leonard tried to sleep but just kept running things that happened in the last weeks through his mind. The surprise of seeing Penny at the Gala was unexpected but one of the best surprises of his life. The meeting on the balcony was magical and the walk in the gardens was over the moon until they started talking. It was at that time they had their first fight. Then there was the meeting at her apartment, again ending in an argument. Then came the pre-premier party at the Santa Monica Pier. They were discussing their pasts and Kate when Kate actually interrupted them accusing Penny of butting into their relationship when Penny and he knew better and that Kate was fooling around with Alan. Then there was the unbelievable week in Nebraska. Everything was great until he said he loved her. Talking was clearly not their strong suit. When they were together everything was great... more than great. Penny was so passionate, the feeling of closeness was unbelievable. Then she went to New York. Sure he was insecure about her being around all the hot guys. But that didn't matter, he loved her and he needed to make her understand. Make her understand that if it was too soon for her to commit to a long term relationship with him, he would wait. He couldn't help how he felt. Even if there was just a tiny chance she would someday love him back, that would be enough for him. The only problem was, she wouldn't answer her phone. He needed to talk to her. Now Kim said Penny went back to Pasadena to talk to him. What could she want? Did she change her mind? Did she find someone better than him? He had to know.

* * *

Penny woke and didn't move from her bed. She couldn't bring herself to get up. If she did, she would have to face the reality that Leonard was gone. What would she say to everybody? How could she tell them that she screwed up again with another guy?

It wasn't too long before Penny's mother knocked on the door and peeked around the side. "Penny? Are you awake?"

Penny pulled the covers over her head. "Go away."

Henrietta could see this was going to be harder than other times. She came into the room with two cups of coffee and held one out. "I brought you some coffee".

Penny sat up, taking the offered liquid. She sat with her knees to her chest, taking the cup and holding it under her nose. After a long sniff of the aroma, Penny leaned her head on her mothers shoulder and sighed. It was a while before Penny said anything. Suddenly she started. "I lost him. It's all my fault. I could have had him and I lost him. I just couldn't..." Penny then leaned into her mother... trying not to cry.

Henrietta now thought she knew what the problem was. "Sweetie, is this about Leonard?" Penny began to shake. and then one sob came out and then just a nodding agreement before more sobs. Henrietta's mothering instincts came pouring out and she held her child as she cried. She held Penny, rocking her slightly while rubbing her back. Penny quieted and sat up. Her mother thought this was as good a time as any to ask. "Sweetheart, what happened? I know that boy problems are hard to talk about and you usually go to Denise for advice. But really, how well has that worked out in the past?" Penny actually giggled through a sniffle or two. "Penny Dear, I do know a thing or two about boys. You might not believe it, but I was pretty popular in my day."

Penny wiped her eyes. "Mom, it's not like that, and you're beautiful."

Henrietta was now the one to giggle. "That's sweet of you to say. And when I was your age, I would have given even you a run for your money. That's probably why your father has been so sweet on you all these years. I was someone for him to chase after. He wasn't the only boy that had my eye back then."

Penny gasped a bit. "MOM!"

Henrietta waved her free hand. "Don't pay it any mind Sweetie, I was pretty much leading them on, except for your Dad. He really was the one for me, I just didn't let him know it. Now what is it you didn't do that has you in such a state with Leonard?"

Penny sighed. "I didn't tell him I loved him".

Henrietta looked into her daughter's eyes. "Baby girl, DO you love him?"

Penny's chin started to quiver and Penny nodded while squeezing her eyes shut. A tear fell down each cheek.

As all mother's do when their children cry, Henrietta scooped Penny back into a hug and waited for her daughter to calm down. When she sensed Penny was calmer she turned to her daughter. "This may come as a surprise to you, but to tell you the truth, I've suspected there was something special between the two of you since that first time Denise babysat for Dr. Hofstadter and you insisted on coming along. You've had it bad for that boy for as long as you've known him. Love at first sight doesn't happen often and even less in someone so young, but for someone to be so hurt when he left that first time, there just HAD to be something more than just friendship between you".

Penny sat up. "Do you really think so?"

Henrietta smiled. "I know so. I never could understand why you went with those other boys. Leonard has been in love with you for just as long. It must have hurt something awful to see you with them".

Penny sighed. "Brad was before Leonard came back, and I didn't know he was ever going to come back, so Brad doesn't count." Penny didn't know how much to tell her mother. "Leonard actually told Timmy he could go out with me. Leonard didn't think he was good enough for me".

Henrietta laughed. "That's about the stupidest thing I've heard in a while. That boy took care of you when he could have easily been shot by your Father. He may think he was hiding from us, but parent's have a way of knowing. You two have been meant for one another from the start. Now what else happened, because I doubt very much that you have lost that boy. Its probably is nothing more than a misunderstanding."

* * *

Leonard could wait no longer. He pulled out his phone and dialed Gilda. He knew Gilda had the emergency key to Penny's apartment. Leonard simply needed to talk to Penny as soon as he could. It seemed an eternity before Leonard heard the sleepy voice of his friend and colleague. "Gilda!, Gilda!, did Penny get in last night?"

Gilda stretched and rolled her neck while trying to gather her wits. "Wait... what?"

Leonard tried to calm himself. "Did Penny fly in from New York last night?"

Gilda was coming around. "Leonard?"

If Gilda listened very carefully, she would have actually heard Leonard's eye roll. "For GOD's SAKE! Is Penny home"?

Gilda frowned. "Why would Penny be home?"

A sigh came across the line clearly. "She flew home to see me!"

Gilda was now pretty much awake and looked at the time on the clock on her night stand. "Are you crazy? At this hour of the morning? You want me to wake her up? YOU come over here and see for yourself. That girl will strip your skeleton bare like a hungry school of piranha if you wake her up this early."

Leonard grabbed his phone so tight it was shaking. "I... CAN'T!... I'M... IN... NEW... YORK!"

Gilda frowned. "What are you doing in New York?"

Leonard silently counted to ten. " I needed to talk to her."

Gilda smiled. "Now, THIS is funny!"

Leonard had reached the end of his patience. "GILDA, IS PENNY HOME?"

Gilda could tell Leonard was not in the mood for banter. "Not a clue, but let me get her spare key". Gilda was away for just a few minutes. Unfortunately, to Leonard, it was an eternity. Suddenly, Gilda was back on the line. "Sorry Leonard, she's not here. It doesn't even look like she was here at all. There isn't any luggage laying around. If she was coming home to see you, maybe she went to your apartm..." The call came to an abrupt end. Gilda just shrugged and considered going back to sleep.

Leonard had no qualms about calling Sheldon. He knew very well that Sheldon would be up and watching morning TV. After only two rings, Sheldon answered the phone. Leonard didn't even offer Sheldon enough time to properly answer the phone. "Sheldon, did Penny show up at the apartment last night looking for me?"

Sheldon was not accepting at all to being barked at so rudely while interrupting his morning TV. "Leonard... why would I know if Penny showed up at this apartment last night"?

Leonard could see that this conversation was going as well as the one with Gilda. "Because you LIVE there! THAT'S WHY! It's a simple question. Why do you always have to make things so difficult? Every time I ask you a question, you go on and on about how you will be inconvenienced. But if you ask a question, sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. WHEN you DEMAND that I do something for you, regardless of any inconveniences that might be levied on ME, you pontificate endlessly on MY obligations spelled out in that ridiculous roommate agreement of yours!"

Sheldon considered himself a smart man. While Leonard had become agitated, Sheldon had gone down the hallway and looked into Leonard's room. Coming back into the living room, passing to the front door and checking outside. "First of all, that roommate agreement brings order into our living arrangement. And second Leonard, before you get yourself any more worked up and need to resort to using your inhaler to complete whatever it is that you are trying so vehemently to convey, Penny is neither in your room nor camped out in the hallway."

Leonard hung his head. He called Gilda and Penny was not at her apartment. He called Sheldon and she had not come there to find him. Where could she be? Where could she have gone? Leonard was a little dejected and a little confused. Penny had told Kim she needed to go to him, but the non stop flight landed in LA and Penny seemed not to be on it.

Leonard was brought out of his thoughts by an annoying drone coming from his phone. Sheldon's voice could be heard. "Leonard, is there another point to be made or another question to be asked? If not, you are needlessly eating into my morning viewing time."

Leonard snapped back into the here and now. "I'm sorry Sheldon, no, I guess that will be all. Thank you for your help".

Sheldon smiled. "You are very welcome Leonard, good bye. I expect you will be back before Monday, you need to bring me to wor..."

Before Sheldon could finish, Leonard had ended the call. Where could Penny be? Suddenly, an idea hit Leonard. He quickly left his room. "Kim... where is your computer!?"

* * *

Penny had made her way to the kitchen wrapped in an old robe of her Father's. Denise came in and saw Penny slumped in her chair looking for all she was worth, like she was protecting her coffee from being stolen away from her. Denise smiled. "Hey little sister, I didn't know you were coming back so soon." She then noticed the robe that was decidedly not Penny-like and far too masculine. "You've been jumping Leonard's bones again? He really needs to get better robes".

Penny just slumped deeper within herself and the robe. Henrietta turned from rinsing some dishes. "Leave your sister be. That's your Father's robe, and Leonard isn't here.

Denise needed to know what was going on. "Where is he then and why the long face?"

The girl's mother waived her eldest daughter into the other room. Once out of earshot of Penny, she continued. "Penny thinks she saw Leonard with another woman. It's that Kate woman that he was involved with before Penny."

Denise gasped slightly. "Okay, I'll admit Leonard is cute and all especially since he got older, but he really needs to take better stock of his options. Penny HAS to be better looking than this Kate person. Lightning doesn't strike twice."

Henrietta looked at her daughter. "Penny's taking this hard."

Denise pursed her lips. "I'll kick his ass, do we know where he lives?"

Henrietta held her daughter's hand. "Denise, don't be foolish. Leonard lives in California. And Penny wouldn't be looking kindly on you for hurting Leonard, apparently, Penny loves the boy."

Denise was surprised. " Loves him? Is she sure? There are plenty of other fish in the sea. She's still so young..."

It was all Henrietta could do to stop from taking Denise over her knee. "You've been filling Penny's head with words like those for far too long. If you would have just looked at was in front of you like the rest of us instead of trying to live the life you couldn't through Penny because of all the mistakes you made, she would probably have been with Leonard all those years ago, and happy."

Penny had been standing in the doorway not noticed by either her sister of her mother. When she heard the last words out of her mother's mouth, Penny gasped and put her hand to her mouth, turned and ran up the stairs.

Denise glared at her mother. "That's not true!" She then ran out of the room and up the stairs after her younger sister. Denise entered Penny's room to find Penny already in a pair of jeans and a bra, combing out the messy bun of hair she had woken up with. "Penny, it's not like Mom said".

Penny pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Isn't it? From the very first time, all you ever told me was that I was too young, I needed to get out there and experience things."

Denise thought back. "Sweetie, I just didn't want you to make the same... I didn't want you to get stuck with the wrong guy".

Penny put on a pink plaid flannel shirt. "The wrong guy? Like Leonard? Just because he didn't meet your standards? You always said he liked me".

Denise needed to get her point across. "It had nothing to do with Leonard. You were with all those other guys. Every time it was a different guy!"

Penny rolled up her sleeves. "Because when I asked you, you just said go for the brass ring, or something. LEONARD was the brass ring!"

Denise put her hands on her hips. "How were you supposed to KNOW that if you weren't with other guys?"

Penny sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on a boot. "Denise, I'm not like you, I don't have to eat everything on the menu before I know what I like!"

Denise didn't like the innuendo Penny was getting at. "What about running OFF with Kurt, Or getting married!"

Penny stomped her foot on the floor to set her foot in the boot. "Like you and FRANK?"

Denise pushed Penny onto the bed. "You leave FRANK out of this. THIS has nothing to do with Frank and ME."

Penny stood up and grabbed her other boot. "Doesn't it? You hopped from one guy's bed to another until Frank, and stopped THERE only because of BENNY!"

Denise slapped her sister. "You have no IDEA what I did or who I did it with or WHY! Frank is the BEST thing that happened to me. He's nothing like the empty headed, bulked up LOSERS you were screwing with!"

Penny rubbed her cheek and then sat, putting on the other boot. "I was SCREWING with those guys because I THOUGHT you were so damned smart! SHIT Denise, I even MARRIED one of them! All I really had to do was just look in front of my own nose. Leonard was there. Every time something went wrong with another guy, Leonard was there. Every time I needed support because of some stupid thing that went wrong with school, Leonard was there. Every time I was too drunk to take care of myself, Leonard was there." Penny Stomped the floor once again. grabbed a Nebraska Husker's ball cap and put it on pulling her ponytail over the strap in the back. "Thanks for all the advice. NOW Leonard's GONE! Gone for good now. Because HE went for the brass ring. HE tried everything on the menu... INCLUDING ME... and he decided he liked KATE better." Penny then spun on her heals and practically ran down the stairs and out to the barn.

* * *

Leonard stood up from Kim's computer and grabbed his phone. All he needed now was a cab to the airport. Pulling up the Uber app, he quickly scheduled a ride to JFK International Airport. He then went quickly down the stairs of the apartment to wait curbside. He simply had had enough of New York. He needed to find Penny.

* * *

Denise came down the stairs and walked over to the front door. Her mother stepped out from the den. "Denise, I didn't mean..."

Denise just hung her head and slumped holding the doorknob in one hand. "Yes you did Mom... and so did Penny. You both meant every word. I didn't mean to hurt her. I would never do that. And YES maybe I told her to get out there and see that there were other options. But it was because I love her , not because I regret anything I did. Or because I got pregnant. I was never as smart as Penny, I never would have had the chances she has had. Chances she might not have had if she stayed here... even if it would have been with Leonard. She may not be the woman she is now if she never left." Denise didn't even look up, she just opened the door and went to her car to drive home to her husband and son.

* * *

Leonard sat in his seat and looked out the window of the plane as it took off. He was never really a nervous flyer, always more interested in looking out the window. He actually marveled at the fact that something so heavy could actually fly. Leonard remembered learning of Bernoulli's principle. Even though the equations were derived using fluids, they can be used to calculate the lift force on an airfoil, if the behavior of the fluid flow in the vicinity of the foil is known. If the air flowing past the top surface of an aircraft wing is moving faster than the air flowing past the bottom surface, then Bernoulli's principle implies that the pressure on the surfaces of the wing will be lower above than below. This pressure difference results in an upwards lifting force. The other thing that fascinated Leonard was the fact that he could easily see in three dimensions, the clouds they were flying above. He always loved playing the cloud game while watching the clouds pass by underneath the plane or while literally flying through them. Penny always loved playing the cloud game.

This flight, however, found Leonard thinking of only one thing... Penny. He wondered if he would find her. He wondered if she would be happy to see him or just be angry at him. He was pretty sure that she would be mad because Kate answered his phone. It must have seemed like all her fears were coming true. That he was spending all his time with Kate. Yes it was true that Kate had been coming over more since Penny had left, but that was only to torment him with the gossip that Howard would feed to her. Then there was the phone incident. It wasn't until after that happened that Penny had stopped answering her phone. Maybe she lost her phone or just got a new one. Either way she wasn't answering. He had to find Penny and convince her that none of those bad thoughts were true. Kate meant nothing to him.

* * *

Penny cleaned out the horses, fed and brushed them. It was quiet work only disturbed when one of the horsed nudged her looking for a treat. Holding up a treat for Jupiter was no problem, but when she held out a treat for Buttercup, she knew the horse took it reluctantly. Wanting instead to take the biscuit from Leonard's hand. Penny put her arms around Buttercup's neck and put her face to the side of her neck. After a tear gently fell, Penny thought of how much she really missed Leonard too. Penny took out a blanket and a saddle for Buttercup. She felt the need for a ride and for some reason, she felt the need to take it on her old horse.

* * *

Leonard's plane landed and he was met at the gate by Timmy. "Good to see ya Leonard!" Timmy gave Leonard a slap on one shoulder as he shook his High School friend's hand. "I have to tell you that idea you had for tournaments using The Warlord's of Ka-ah was a gold mine. We sell out the back room to the comic book store every time.

Leonard smiled. "You didn't tell Anna I was coming did you?"

Timmy became more solemn. "No, you asked me not to. I guess that the reason has something to do with Penny. I know she's in town, but that's only because Mrs. Pettersson let it out when Jill Bumfrey Betty Jeans mom was at the gas station when Penny's mom was on the way to the airport to pick her up. Betty Jean told Tammy who told Anna. So what's up anyway?"

Leonard sighed. "It's nothing. just a misunderstanding. At least I hope it turns out that way."

Timmy shook his head. "Misunderstandings don't usually make someone fly to Nebraska from California or New York."

Leonard could see the reasoning in Timmy's statement. "Yeah, you're probably right. Can I borrow your car?"

Timmy smiled. "Sure, just drop me off at the comic book store, I'll walk home from there."

* * *

Penny rode through the fields at a leisurely pace not really knowing where to go or caring when she got back. They passed the big oak tree where she practically "took" Leonard before Denise showed up. Just another thing Denise did for Penny and Leonard's relationship. She rode up to the cabin through the field where she made love to Leonard under the stars, and over to the cabin. Penny dismounted and let Buttercup graze and water. She went up to the cabin door and pushed it open. Penny then went down to her old room and sat on her old bed by the window. She gently brushed the sheet with her hand. The same sheet that she was wrapped in after Leonard first made love to her on this very bed. A tear dropped onto the bed. Penny gathered herself before she thought of too much more. She had some of the best and the worst times up here. Penny mounted Buttercup and rode a bit more before she turned and went for home.

* * *

Leonard did as Timmy asked. and then went to the Pettersson's farm. He had no idea what or who he would find there. He just hoped that Wyatt hadn't gotten hold of the keys to the gun safe just yet. As he drove up to the farm house, his heart best stronger in his chest. Stopping in front of the porch, he got out of the car and looked up at the house. He tentatively went to the door and knocked. Unexpectedly but thankful just the same he was greeted by a very amorous Mrs. Pettersson.

Henrietta took Leonard into a full hug and brought him into the house all the way into the kitchen. "You sit yourself down. I'll pour you a cup of coffee. When did you get in? And, isn't that Anna's boyfriend's car?"

Leonard took the poured cup. "Thank you ma-am, and yes. Timmy met me at the airport and let me borrow his car. Is Penny home?"

Mrs. Pettersson sat with her own cup of coffee. "I won't lie to you, she is home. But she went for a ride on Buttercup. I would offer to saddle up Jupiter for you but as I have seen you on Buttercup, you had just better sit and wait for Penny to get back.

Henrietta thought this might be a chance to find out Leonard's side of the story. "Tell me about what you have been up to these last few weeks that Penny has been in New York." The conversation was cordial, but Leonard said nothing at all about Kate. Leonard really liked Penny's Mother. She was so different from his own. Even when she had no idea what so ever about what he was telling her she smiled and at least pretended that she was interested. It was the same with Penny's Father only Wyatt was much quicker to let on he was not understanding a word coming out of Leonard's mouth.

* * *

Penny had ridden up to the farm house and saw Timmy's car. She thought that Anna might have wanted to talk to her about why she was back home so soon but that was something Penny just wasn't up to. The last thing that she wanted to do right now was to have to tell one of her old girl friends about what was happening with her love life. Anna was always known for her loose lips and had the reputation of jumping to conclusions and never missed a chance to rub someone's nose in their own misery. Unfortunately, Anna was also one of her oldest friends and she would be devastated if Anna actually did any of those things to her. After Buttercup was watered and fed with a light brushing, Penny decided that a little walk would probably do her some good. Maybe she could think some more about how she could approach Leonard and see if his feelings for her had really changed. She couldn't be mad at him, but she couldn't promise that there would be no tears. Penny left the barn out the side entrance so she couldn't be see from the house and walked down the drive to the road. She wasn't sure where she was going to walk, she just wanted think in quiet solitude.

* * *

Leonard was having a nice chat with Penny's mother but there was that burning question he needed to ask. "Um, when do you think Penny would be back?"

Mrs. Pettersson smiled. She knew she couldn't tell Leonard the true state her daughter was in over the young man sitting in front of her and it was true that Leonard hadn't said anything to give truth to any of Penny's fears, yet Penny was so sure Leonard was lost to her. "Well Leonard, I would really like to say I had any idea at all when she would be back, but you should know by now that Penny can be a difficult puzzle to put together some time."

Leonard nodded in agreement and Penny's Mom could plainly see the disappointment in Leonard's eyes. After a sigh, Leonard looked up. "Might I be excused and maybe wait for Penny in the barn?"

Henrietta giggled at the young man. It wasn't often that she could remember any of her children or their friends for that matter actually ask permission to be excused from the table. This boy was certainly special. "Oh Sweetie, I really appreciate the politeness, of course you can wait for her in the barn".

Leonard smiled. "Thank you Ma-am". Leonard left the table and went out the door as Penny's mother wished more than anything that Penny was mistaken about this boy. Goodness knows Penny deserved it after the line of relationship disasters she had been through.

Leonard went down the steps and into the barn. The first thing he noticed, was that Buttercup was in her stall. Upon seeing Leonard, Buttercup whinnied and then started to bob her head. Leonard chuckled a bit before walking over to the cans that held the oat biscuits. Taking out two biscuits, Leonard walked slowly over to Jupiter's stall and held out a treat. Jupiter slowly approached Leonard stretching his neck quickly taking the biscuit and taking a step back crunching on the treat. Leonard smiled as he heard a jealous nicker behind him. Leonard turned to see Buttercup bobbing her head as if saying "Yeah YOU!" Leonard walked over and ruffled Buttercup's forelock before the horse nudged his arm.

Leonard held out his hand flat. Just like Penny had taught him so long ago. Buttercup took the biscuit and crunched it down. Leonard patted the horse on her neck. "Where's Penny girl... huh?"

* * *

Penny suddenly realized she had walked a very familiar route. one she had walked countless times before. A walk she had been making since she was a young school girl. Penny stood looking up at her elementary school.

She could remember waiting for Denise to get finished with middle school so they could walk home together. She could remember talking with Leonard waiting for Denise. She could remember Leonard watching her during play time from the table outside the rear door. She remembered stopping Jimmy from bullying Leonard at the table out back. She remember being on the monkey bars when she saw him for the very time when he came back from New Jersey. She remembered when they would always make plans to meet at what they called their table.

* * *

Wyatt came into the barn and saw someone standing at the stall of his old mare. "Leonard?... good to see ya son!... When did you get in?"

Leonard turned and smiled. "Hi Wyatt, I just flew in. I was hoping to find Penny home, but Mrs. Pettersson said she went for a ride on Buttercup".

Wyatt took the ball cap off his head and scratched his head. "Well, the horse is here, so Penny must be around here somewhere. Being on this side of town, there's not a lot around but farmland."

Something in what Wyatt said made Leonard think. "This side of town, not much around but farms... and..." Leonard stood straight up and looked at Wyatt. He grabbed the older man by the arms. "Not just farms sir... not just farms..." Leonard practically ran out of the barn running right past the car he had borrowed from Tim.

* * *

Penny held her breath. She grasped her hands together and walked to the end of the side wall of the school. Taking one more step, she closed her eyes turning to her left and stopping. After a very long breath, Penny opened her eyes. Suddenly her heart sank once again. Leonard was not at the table. Not like all those times before. If she could have wished him there, he would have been sitting with his book bag open and papers strewn all about. When she turned the corner, he would have looked up and he would have given her that sweet smile that she longed for. That smile she liked to think his mouth would only make when his eyes gazed at her. Penny walked to the table and flopped down on the bench. She looked over to the swings. She could remember going higher and higher, losing her flip flops and then stopping and Leonard was there holding them. He knelt down and put them on her one foot and then the other. She looked around and saw the monkey bars just like they always were, standing away from the school at the edge of the play ground. She could almost feel herself hanging upside down, all the boys looking at her underpants. Penny got up from the table and walked over to the monkey bars. They were cold. The heat of the day replaced by the cool evening. The sun was going down and the sky was clear. It was going to be a cool evening, Penny rolled her sleeves down.

* * *

Leonard came to the one place left he could think of. It was where they had been together so many times. They met here on that first day of school. They met here again when he came back from New Jersey. So many times, they met here. This was there place. Leonard took the inhaler from his pocket and took a puff. Running from the farm probably wasn't the best idea he had ever had, but he needed to get her as fast as he could. Penny had to be here. There was no other place she would go. Leonard walked slowly to the back side of their Elementary School. When he came to the edge of the building he turned quickly... The table was empty, Penny was not there. His heart sank. After taking a breath, Leonard looked up. He looked to the monkey bars. Someone was standing by the bars. Holding on to them. It looked like they were shaking slightly, Maybe they were crying. Leonard wanted to go to them but just sat at the table. He felt defeated. He flew from California to New York and Penny was gone. He called back to California to find that Penny was not there. He flew from New York to Nebraska and Penny was not at her home. And now she wasn't at their special spot... their table.

Penny could barely take the pain she felt in her heart. She finally admitted she was in love with Leonard, but she admitted it to Kim. Not Leonard. Not the man that had said he loved her The man that she longed for and couldn't admit her love to. She had sent him into the arms of another woman. Penny began to cry. She couldn't help herself. She wanted Leonard. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to feel his arms around her just one more time. Penny turned to go home. She looked up through tear filled eyes. She was not alone. Someone was sitting at the table. On the bench. They were slumped over it looked like they were crying. Penny gasped. she could see the person take off their glasses and wipe their eyes with their hand. All Penny could think was "Leonard".

Penny tried to say his name but no sound came out of her mouth. She took quickening steps toward the table. She managed to squeak out "Leonard".

Leonard looked up and saw the person at the monkey bars coming toward him. He heard a soft voice. The voice of an angel. Leonard stood up "Penny?!"


	80. Chapter 80

**To BE (in love) or NOT to be (in love)... That is the question.**

 **It's time for this couple, who are amazing together, to realize what is so obvious to some of their friends and family. And I don't own either of them, or any other characters of The Big Bang Theory.**

Leonard took a step toward the person coming toward him and he could easily see that he was right, it was Penny that was headed toward him, almost at a run! He stopped and stepped back trying to brace himself, holding out his arms and turning his head away only peeking out of squinting eyes. Leonard wasn't all that good at sports, but he knew he was going to have to stop Penny's momentum some how.

Penny didn't stop. And just as expected by Newton, a body in motion tends to stay in motion. She ran into the arms of Leonard, knocking him back into the table making him fall back onto the table top with her following as she crashed her lips into his. Penny's hands immediately went to Leonard's hair running her fingers through it.

Leonard's hands went to Penny's hips in an attempt to keep them from falling completely over the other side of the table while at the same time giving in willingly and allowing access to Penny's probing tongue so it could mingle with his own.

Penny sat up on Leonard's hips staring down at him and smiling while each of them caught their breath. Penny then resumed kissing Leonard in an even more passionate kiss. Leonard had no objection and soon their hands were roaming over each of their bodies.

They twisted side to side, Leonard running his hands up Penny's sides to her breasts. Penny moaned and leaned back exposing her neck which was easily attacked by Leonard. Penny's eyes rolled back in her head as Leonard's thigh rubbed between her legs while his lips found that special spot on the side of her neck. She responded by grinding into his groin easily feeling his erection. Penny's chest was now heaving, her pupils dilated with desire.

Penny suddenly stood over Leonard somehow grabbing her boots one at a time and pulling them off in one quick yank each. She then dropped her jeans and stepped out of both them and her panties. Leonard was trying to get both his breath and bearings as he suddenly felt his belt unbuckled and his pants and boxers pulled down. Penny then sat, impaling herself on Leonard's erection. The tails of her shirt covering their union from the view of anyone that came upon them unexpected.

Leonard ran his hands to Penny's bra covered breasts. Penny tried to get accustomed to Leonard by moving her hips but needed more. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt and shed the offending bra leaving her shirt unbuttoned as she donned it once again. All Leonard could think of was their romp in the airplane lavatory. Penny's wonderful and bare chest heaving before his eyes.

Leonard normally would be against this particular form of a public display of affection. Although if he was perfectly honest with himself, this was the very first time he had the chance to have ANY kind of an opinion about this particular form of a public display of affection. "Penny, someone might see us." But in this case he knew he had little choice but to join in.

Penny put a finger to his lips as she looked down at him smiling. "Don't care!". She then closed her eyes and leaned back resting her hands on his knees. The big-ole FIVE was taking charge.

While she gyrated her hips, sighing deeply as she felt Leonard within her. He rolled his hips in harmony and synchronization with Penny's movements. He moved his hands to Penny's breasts as she leaned forward placing her hands on his chest and dug her fingernails in as Leonard massaged and excited her nipples. Penny leaned in further so Leonard could take her left nipple into his mouth. Leonard gently rolled Penny's nipple between his teeth causing Penny to have a throaty growl. The dual stimulation quickened her pace as she now forcefully ground her hips into his as he bucked his hips thrusting up with each downward grind of Penny's. Leonard's hands were now grasping her hips tightly pulling Penny tightly to him as they continued quickening their pace. Leonard's breathing was erratic as was hers. They were both panting and groaning. Leonard thrust one last time holding Penny's hips still as he climaxed. The force of Leonard's action pulled Penny over the edge with a wave of contractions stronger than she could remember. Leonard's eyes shot open feeling the force of Penny's contractions, each one causing an involuntary spasm of his own. Penny collapsed on Leonard's chest, moving off him only when he receded and she could feel the cool evening air on her mostly naked body.

Leonard was just catching his breath as Penny dressed and he pulled up his pants. He sat on the bench of the table and Penny sat next to him leaning into his shoulder trying to calm her own breathing. Leonard turned to Penny. "This really IS our special place".

Penny giggled. "We better go, someone might have seen us. This place is pretty popular with the High School crowd".

Leonard looked over. "We probably scared some away, we weren't exactly quiet".

Penny stood taking Leonard's hand with a broad and proud smile. "Are you kidding? What we just did will be urban legend! If anyone saw us..." She leaned over and kissed him. Leonard took Penny's hand and they started to walk back to the farm house.

* * *

Penny had folded her bra and stuffed it behind her. The cool night air having the expected affect on her chest. The gentle rubbing of her erect nipples against the soft fabric of her shirt as they walked not helping. Penny was not at all sated by the school yard quickie they just had. Penny was already looking for another spot to continue their reunion.

Details about things other than scientific and mathematical needed to solve complicated equations rarely registered with Leonard. He was never one who could remember what pattern or color a rug was in someone's apartment or what someone was wearing. But the detail that was now present on Penny's chest showing through her shirt as she walked could never pass his attention. Leonard took off his jacket and placed gave it to Penny.

Penny frowned. "You'll get cold."

He shrugged his shoulders when she looked like she was going to refuse. "I still have my Hoodie"

Penny put his jacket on and smiled. "You are such a gentleman. I love you".

Suddenly, the walk became very quiet. Leonard heard the words that came out of Penny's mouth, and as evidenced by their most recent actions, Penny clearly did "love" him in the having sex kind of way. But he actually came to find her to see if there was some chance she might "LOVE" him because he loved her in the being in love kind of way.

Penny gasped slightly. She said the three words. The three words that she had said she felt for Leonard when she told Kim back in New York, and the same three words that she said she felt for Leonard when she was crying on her mother's shoulder earlier today. They kept walking, Penny had intertwined her fingers with Leonard's and now pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it. She needed to talk to him. She needed to know if he still meant those three words that he had told her when they were alone in the Hotel in Santa Monica. She needed to know if he had changed his mind and really wanted to go back to Kate. Their recent actions being a good bye.

* * *

They had walked all the way back to the farm and were now coming up the drive. Penny turned to Leonard. "Would you like to talk?"

Leonard looked nervously back at her. "So very much."

Penny looked around and thought of the porch swing. Dismissing that idea when she remembered all too well that any conversation that two people had or whatever else went on while sitting on that swing could easily be heard if you were just inside by the window. She had listened to many a "conversation" between Denise and the suitor of the month. Turning and looking into his eyes, Penny had an idea. "Come with me". Leonard soon found he was being led to the back of the barn where there was a side door. Just inside the door was a ladder leading up to the Hay-mow above the Horse stalls. Once up in the loft, Penny climbed onto a bale of hay and crossed her legs. Much the same way she would do on top of the table back at the Elementary School. Leonard took his cue and followed, crossing his legs and facing Penny.

Penny sighed. "What are you doing here Leonard?"

Leonard frowned a little. Couldn't she tell? "Penny, I came here looking for you."

Penny smiled. "Obviously, but how did you know I would be here?"

Leonard tried to figure what Penny was getting at. "Actually, I didn't. I sort of flew from LA to New York. You weren't there. Kim said you flew home to tell me something. I guess I was a little afraid of what that might mean and I couldn't really sleep so I called Gilda, probably a little too early in the morning, and then Sheldon to find out you weren't there either. The only place left I could think of was here in Nebraska. When you were not at the farm, there was just one place left."

Penny started to think. Leonard came looking for HER. He wanted to find HER. He was afraid of HER. "Leonard, what were you afraid of?"

Leonard fiddled with his hands. "I was afraid you were going to break up with me. Kate said you were mad when she answered my phone. Why did you come to Nebraska? Kim said you were flying to LA".

Penny sighed. "I WAS mad when Kate answered your phone. It was like all the things I was afraid of were coming true. And then there was all that stuff about me in the industry rags and on TV. I figured there was no way you WOULDN'T go back to Kate... Why would you want ME?".

Leonard shrugged. "Because I love you. When Mrs. Latham saw all that stuff on TV she was worried you were just doing what you always did in the past with guys. I told her I didn't really know what you were doing because I avoided all that stuff on TV and they don't sell any of those papers at the comic book store so... yeah. The only stuff I heard about were the things Howard and Kate kept telling me. Howard thought it was funny in his strange kind of way, and Kate was just being Kate. I never really believed any of it. Mrs. Latham was actually pretty angry and said I needed to get to New York to be with you. She said she spent too much money in Santa Monica for you to wash it down the toilet. And then she put me and Kate on the company jet to New York. But you weren't in New York, you should have been in New York."

Penny looked down. "Leonard, I was afraid you saw all the things that bothered you about me going to New York on TV and they were actually happening. None of it was real though. Chance was staying at the apartment, he is a friend of Kim's. But he stayed on the couch or in Kim's room. The other stuff was pure lies. The first thing in the news was me pulling Chance off some guy. Kim was there too but they only got me in the picture so they said I was the one with him. It made better news that we were both cast in the pilot for a new show. It was Kim he was with, I swear. I was pretty upset by all the stuff and what you would think and when I called your phone, Kate said she was going to join you in the shower. I needed to see you. But not on the phone. We always get into a fight if we just talk. When Kim left me off at the airport, she thought I was going to LA. Then I saw you and Kate. You looked pretty friendly. She was falling all over you and you had your arms around her. So I went to the ticket counter and came home here. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Leonard reached for Penny's hand. "Nothing happened between me and Kate and you wouldn't answer your phone. Kate was probably trying to get you upset with the shower thing, and on the flight over, she was drinking and taking anxiety pills. She was pretty much in the bag by the time we got to New York. She could barely stand up. I needed to get to you. I couldn't lose you again." Leonard took Penny's hand. "Penny, I know I jumped the gun by saying I loved you. I'm so sorry." Leonard saw Penny's eyes get wider. "I'm not sorry for feeling what I do, and that hasn't changed. I DO love you. But If you don't love me or can't love me... for now. If there is even the slightest chance you could or would someday... I'll wait for you... Please don't break up with me."

Penny looked into Leonard's eyes. "I WAS upset. I was upset because I thought you might be getting back with Kate and I was AFRAID of what you might think about me and Chance. Kim was upset at me because I wouldn't talk to you." We had and argument. She said I was afraid of getting stuck with you." Penny watched Leonard look down. Penny squeezed Leonard's hand. "Sweetie it's not like that. I could never be stuck with you. I don't want to break up with you... I LOVE you..."

Leonard looked up "Wwwhhhaaat?"

Penny smiled widely. "I love you..." Penny was now trying to make sense of the look on Leonard's face. Clearly, he was asking for more explanation. "I didn't realize it until I had that argument with Kim. She knew it and she also knew that I was stubborn enough not to admit it. Unless I was angry. That's when I let down my defenses. If I'm not thinking, apparently I say what I feel. That's when I knew I needed to see you right away. When I saw you with Kate in New York, my whole world came crashing down. I lost you. and this time it wasn't because you were a guy cheating on me or I was interested in someone else. This time I lost you because I was so stupid. This time I had what I really wanted and was just afraid. Afraid I would lose my best friend because I never could hold onto any of the relationships I ever had."

Leonard's look was a little better, but he still looked like he needed more. Penny smiled wider. "Then I talked to my Mom. Actually it was more crying on my part. She was the one doing most of the talking. She said that I loved you all the way back when we were kids. That was really why I never could make anything work with any of the other boys. It was because they weren't YOU! I was in love with YOU! I... AM... in love with you. I was in love with you when you fell into the pond through the ice. I was in love with you when you came back from New Jersey. I was in love with you when I saw you in Chicago. I was in love with you when I went to that stupid prom with Donnie. I was in love with you when we were at the Gala. I was in love with you when we were in the Hotel in Santa Monica and I AM in love with you right NOW! I'm not afraid anymore. I don't care if Kate is right here! She can't HAVE you because you're MINE! You're MINE right now! You're mine tomorrow, and You're MINE from now on... FOREVER!"

Leonard was speechless. All he could see was a very excited Penny staring at him with a huge smile on her face and an unbelievable sparkle in her eye. But did she know what she just said? Did she say what he thought she said? Did she mean what he thought she meant? "Penny, I love you too but..."

Penny didn't give Leonard a chance to finish, she launched herself at Leonard, knocking him backwards and they both tumbled from one hay bale to another. Leonard groaned and started to pull hay out of his hair and was holding his back. Penny sat up. "Sorry... sorry... You know what? Doin it on the hay never was all that comfortable, come with me!" Penny led them down the ladder and toward the house. She saw Timmy's car still parked in front of the house. "Dammit! Anna must still be here."

Leonard was puzzled. "Why would Anna be here?"

Penny pointed at the car. "Look, that's Timmy's car. Anna probably wants to know what I'm doing being back home so soon".

Leonard laughed. "Timmy let me borrow his car. He picked me up at the airport. I drove here in it. He said he didn't tell Anna I was here."

Penny turned. "Why didn't you drive to the school then?"

Leonard shrugged. "I guess I was so excited that you might be at the school, I forgot. I ran all the way to the school just thinking that you might be there."

Penny smiled. "That's so sweet!" She then leaned in for a kiss and they climbed the steps up the porch. Penny put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. "Now, we need to be quiet. Mom and Dad are probably in bed. but remember, they're on the other side of the house so they won't hear us." Penny led Leonard into the house and up the front stairs into her room. Leonard raised his eyebrows. Was Penny bringing him upstairs to have sex? With her parents down the hall?

* * *

Penny's mom stepped out of the den sipping on her cup of tea after the door closed and she heard someone trying to be very quiet going up the stairs. She smiled as she watched her daughter and her daughter's best friend sneak up the front stairs to her room. Happy that they were together, Penny's mother went to the back set of stairs and climbed the steps to her own bedroom. For once, although she had gotten used to the noise, Henrietta Pettersson was glad that her husband was sound asleep and snoring away. Whatever Penny had plans for with Leonard, unless they were very loud, nothing was going to wake Wyatt from his sleep, and the racquet he was causing would give Penny the cover she would need.

* * *

As soon as Penny and Leonard entered her room, Penny had a thought. "Maybe we should go to Denise's room. It's further away from Mom and Dad." Leonard now had no illusions of what they were about to do. Penny then led Leonard through the bathroom into the bedroom furthest from her parents. She shut the door and pushed Leonard down onto the bed. She was standing in his jacket which she easily let fall to the ground. Penny then straddled Leonard's lap smiling widely as he unbuttoned her shirt. Penny shook her shoulders as she shed the shirt and then leaned into Leonard enjoying what he could do with his hands. Leonard's hands were cool from the weather outside and Penny couldn't stop the giggle that turned quickly into a pleasing moan. When Leonard shifted to get more comfortable, Penny stood, smiled at him and and held up a pointed hand. "Wait here!" Penny then turned and went to her closet in the other room and pulled out her Junior Rodeo Cowboy Hat. Coming back into Denise's room she then struck a pose in her tight jeans, bent slightly at the waist in her boots One leg held straight and the other bent at the knee putting a finger to her lips that accentuated both her ass and naked chest while holding her hat and smiling out at him from under the brim. Leonard was mesmerized as Penny swiveled her hips, she then removed her boots and jeans putting her boots back on. She was now wearing only a pair of panties, her hat and boots. Leonard was becoming very uncomfortable in his jeans.

Penny smiled at Leonard and bit on a fingernail then made a motion like she was holding a gun. "Your turn... drop em!" She then sauntered over and pulled the hoodie and his t-shirt over his head. Leonard then stood and unbuckled his jeans dropping them to the floor. Penny shook her head. She pointed at his boxers. "Those too Sweetie!" Leonard complied and was rewarded by Penny pushing him back on the bed. She then climbed on the bed standing over him while she slid her panties down and kicked them to the side. Now wearing only her boots and hat, Penny slid easily down onto Leonard and started to move her hips as if she was riding Jupiter at a full gallop. Penny knew she needed to be quiet so she half whispered, "Yee Haw!" Penny's antics excited and aroused Leonard so much, he flipped them over and entered Penny forcefully in one quick thrust. Penny gasped as Leonard came to rest within her lying chest to chest and gazed into his dark pupils. This is what she was telling Kim about. When she was making love to Leonard, even when they were joined literally at the hip, Penny could look directly into the eyes of her partner. And she LIKED it! She smiled and threw her boot clad feet in the air and put her hat on Leonard's head. "Do me... do me hard!" There it was! the dominant Penny. The take charge in bed Penny.

Leonard had no trouble following through with Penny's request. She had worked him up and aroused him until he was bursting. His only fear was he wouldn't satisfy her. Penny was a sexual powerhouse. She never had any reservations about starting any encounter at any time anywhere! Leonard could see Penny's chest heaving and her eyes black with arousal.

Penny was panting. She spread her legs wider. "Give it to me!" A low growl followed.

Leonard was poised to do just that. Then a wicked smile came across his face. Penny could see the smile and was suddenly worried. She threw her arms around Leonard's neck trying to pull him in. Leonard went for Penny's neck instead of her lips. Penny ran her fingers through his hair as she moaned in acceptance of Leonard's nibbling. He slowly moved down to Penny's shoulder and then to the center of Penny's chest between her breasts. Still seemingly hovering over her marvelously naked body, Leonard shifted from one nipple to the other. Penny's moans were coming quicker. She started to buck her hips up trying to entice Leonard. Another wicked smile crossed Leonard's face worrying Penny more. Leonard leaned down and teased at Penny's entrance, running his erection along her moist and eager center.

Penny tried to bring Leonard in with her boots. What she wouldn't do to have a pair of spurs right now. Leonard could feel her urging him toward her and sat back taking one ankle and removing the offending boot. Leonard softly massaged Penny's foot, calf then thigh, all the way to her center. Penny lay back with her eyes closed, grasping her own breasts roughly massaging herself. Leonard repeated the action with the other leg, watching Penny writhe before him.

When Leonard moved to massaging her body up from between her thighs to her rib cage approaching her breasts, Penny could take it no longer. She surprised Leonard by flipping him to is back, now gazing down at HIS nakedness and readiness. Briefly considering to return the torment, Penny opted instead to impale herself and began riding Leonard fast and hard. Penny was now as aroused as Leonard an it t took precious little time for Penny to sit bolt upright, arching her back stifling a scream of ecstasy by biting on her lower lip while shuddering in pleasure. Leonard held tightly onto Penny's waist as he spasmed in response to the contractions within Penny and around him.

Penny collapsed on his chest where she stayed until she knew it was necessary to run to the bathroom. Leonard waited until Penny had finished getting ready for bed and completed his own nightly routine and came back into the bedroom to find Penny still naked holding the covers up for him to join her. Leonard lay down and held out an arm for Penny who snuggled into his shoulder placing her hand on his chest drawing tiny circles. "I love you Leonard."

Leonard smiled. There were those words again, he could hardly believe Penny was saying them, and saying them without any prompt from him. What did this all mean? It was such a change. Well, not all of it was a change. Penny was still more than amorous toward him, and quite frankly, he couldn't imagine where she had gotten the idea that she was hard to arouse. Penny simply made love like a house on fire. She seemed insatiable at times. Any perceived problems with the guys in her past MUST have been problems with them. Penny was no less than a sexual goddess. "I love you too".

* * *

With that, the two lovers fell into a contented sleep. Much to the delight of one Henrietta Pettersson. As much as Penny had tried to be quiet, she could not completely stifle her actions and reactions to what she and Leonard had just completed. Although the details could not be heard, the intent of what was going on at the other end of the hall was clear. Penny had made up with Leonard and wanted to prove to him just how much he meant to her.

* * *

Penny woke up first and found herself still snuggled into Leonard's side. She took a deep breath and smiled. It was pure Leonard. Penny ran her hand down his chest and down across his hips to find that Leonard was experiencing a particular male morning phenomenon. She giggled. "That's right Leonard, YES YOU CAN!".

Leonard was being brought out of that "just before waking interface" where you're not really sure if you're dreaming or awake, by the feeling of a very soft hand rubbing him between his legs. When a smile crossed his lips, Penny giggled and Leonard's eyes popped open. Seeing Penny sitting up next to his hips... naked... along with a full bladder caused Leonard to have a series of both confused and conflicted thoughts.

Penny did not help the situation by suddenly pouncing on Leonard, holding his face with both hands while crashing both her lips, and her chest to his. The deciding moment came when Penny's hips came to rest on Leonard's groin. Leonard quickly grabbed Penny's hips and basically peeled her off him from the bottom up.

The last part of them to part were their lips. Leonard was already on his way to the bathroom when Penny called out. "Hey! Where are you going with that?" As she smiled at Leonard's cute little tushie scoot off into the bathroom.

Leonard glanced back at Penny and saw her grabbing at the air with both hands. "Sorry, sorry". When Leonard came out of the bathroom, he found Penny pulling on her panties and a t-shirt, her robe on the bed.

Penny turned an glanced down between Leonard's legs and playfully frowned. "AW, your little buddy went to sleep". Leonard was suddenly self conscious. He covered himself with one hand while gathering up his clothes. Penny giggled. "It's just as well, I can smell the coffee in the kitchen. and it's on THIS side of the house. Any minute, you'll be able to smell some bacon too. Give me a minute and we can go down for breakfast together." Penny then walked past Leonard and reached between his hands making him drop his clothes. She then cupped him and fondled him as she gave him a quick kiss on her way to the bathroom.

Leonard just followed Penny with his eyes as she went into the bathroom and then looked down at his own arousal. "Dammit!" This was no way to go and have breakfast with Penny's parents. He then dressed and waited for Penny to come out of the bathroom. He was so glad that Penny wasn't mad about Kate and he hoped that Wyatt wouldn't shoot him when he went down stairs, but for sure, the one thing Leonard wanted to do before the day was out was to talk with Penny and find out what she meant by telling him he was hers ... FOREVER.

 **A/N: Well, there you have it. Penny has finally told Leonard what he has been wishing for from a young age. But what did Penny mean? And where will it take this story?**


	81. Chapter 81

**forever /fəˈrɛvɚ/ [eternally]**

 **Penny and Leonard come to understand and accept all that they feared was false and all that they knew was the truth no matter how deep it was hidden.**

Penny almost bounded down the stairs. It was still a bit early for her and her Mother was more than surprised when Penny practically skipped into the kitchen and grabbed her from behind and kissed her on the cheek then wrapped her arms around her mother and then rested her head on her shoulder. "Morning Mom..." The words almost came out as a song.

Henrietta Pettersson brought her own hands up and grasped Penny's arms. She leaned back into her daughter's hold and smiled. "Good Morning Sweetie, There's a fresh pot of coffee".

Penny gave her mother a hug and then went to the stove where the old style percolator stood, steam coming out of the spout. Penny took two mugs down from the cupboard and poured them full of the dark liquid, quickly filling her lungs with the aroma she so loved in the morning "MMMMMM".

Henrietta saw from the corner of her eye, the second cup leave the counter next to her daughter. "Good morning Leonard. Did you sleep well?" A sly smile crept across her face as she continued to deposit completed pancakes into neat stacks of three.

Penny took the arm of her now blushing boyfriend and brought him to the table. Looking up at her mother, Penny exclaimed. "Well, what he did do, he did VERY well!"

Henrietta chuckled as she placed a platter of pancakes on the table next to already cooked sausage links. "I would have to agree, but I'm not so sure how much sleep there was going on." Leonard had the immediate urge to climb into the mug of coffee that sat in front of him. As if things couldn't get worse, the front door opened heralding the arrival of what surely would be some additional torment for the Physicist.

Wyatt came in handing his wife a bottle of milk. "Is this the stuff you were asking for? I have to tell you that it was just a bit embarrassing for a dairy farmer to have to ask where the non-dairy creamer was to be found." Henrietta smiled and took the bottle and placed it in front of poor Leonard, who was still awaiting additional torment. He shrunk deeper in his chair thinking of Wyatt shouldering some ridicule on his account.

Wyatt poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table next to Leonard. He gave the young man a pat on the back. "Leonard, I should have guessed that the non-dairy was for you. Where are you bunked? You know that you can stay here at the farm. No sense in wasting money for no good reason." Wyatt leaned in close. "Penny has been missing you something awful. The same arrangements apply, that is if you and Penny agree."

Leonard was relieved to know that Wyatt seemed to be unaware of what he and Penny had been up to last night even if her mother apparently was very aware. "Thanks Wyatt, I appreciate it." He looked at Penny who obviously had heard her father's last comment. She was positively beaming as she bit into a piece of toast.

Henrietta looked over to her husband. "We better get ready. Denise will be expecting us."

Penny mumbled through her bite of toast. "You're going to see Denise?"

Wyatt answered before his wife could. "Yes we are. Your mother said some things to Denise that has her in a state of mind that is not very pleasant for Frank. He asked me to make sure the girls got together to iron things out. So we're going for the afternoon. Maybe have a few beers and maybe an early dinner."

Penny furrowed her brow. "Yeah... I probably should talk to her too..."

Her mother put a hand on Penny's shoulder. "Sweetie, that might be a little too much right now. Maybe we should just go for now, you know, soften her up a little."

Penny looked disappointed. "You're going to be gone all day?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Depending on how things go. We might need a few more beers. If that happens, we might just have to stay over. That is if Denise doesn't throw us out."

Henrietta waved her hand. "Never mind how many beers it will take to get Denise calmed down." She looked at her younger daughter. "Penny you and Leonard just stay here, I'm sure there's SOMETHING you two can find to occupy yourselves." She gave Penny a sly wink that was not missed by Leonard.

Penny smiled wickedly and quickly stuck her tongue out at her mother. "Oh...I'm sure there certainly IS"!

Henrietta saw the look on her daughters face. "Perhaps you want to take Leonard outside and tend to the GARDEN!"

Penny looked at Leonard, it didn't look like he had a clue as to what was going on. She then looked back at her mother "Maybe, doing some "GARDENING" outside could be fun... what's out there in the garden anyway?"

Henrietta shrugged and put a finger to her lips. "Well, there were some zucchini that looked like they were getting a bit long".

Penny giggled. "Zucchini huh?"

Her mother continued. "Yes, you remember how you used to play 'hide the zucchini' when you were younger? Maybe you could give THAT a try!. And there are some nice MELONS... They should be just about ripe. You could show Leonard how to squeeze them just right."

Penny chuckled. "I DO love it when the melons are ripe". She looked at Leonard who was now starting to turn a beautiful shade of pink. Penny couldn't help herself at this point. "Oh, I know... maybe we could plant some SEEDS!"

Henrietta was getting a charge out of Penny's playfulness with her boyfriend. She also couldn't help but to get a dig, but this time in at her daughter. "That garden does look to be nice and FERTILE... Even tough the fields have been PLOWED quit a bit over the years".

Penny now frowned at her mother's remark. "Alright, we get the picture. Maybe we'll just go to the Mall or go swimming or something."

Wyatt finished his coffee taking all this in. His wife and daughter seemed to be sparing about something and poor Leonard seemed to be the punching bag. The poor boy looked positively mortified at the conversation. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the best thing for Leonard would be to separate the two women. "C'mon now, we better get going. Frank is waiting and if Denise gets wind of us coming, she just might break out of the corral." With that, Wyatt rose from the table and walked out to get the truck.

Henrietta smiled at Penny. "You take care of Leonard now, will you Dear?"

Penny smiled. "Oh... I WILL!" Leonard outwardly looked exceedingly embarrassed, but internally was very happy. Wyatt wasn't going to shoot him, Henrietta was leaving and he was going to be able to spend at least the afternoon alone with Penny.

* * *

The truck left the farm and Penny looked at Leonard. "SO, what do you want to do?" She came over and sat facing him pushing her hips close to his rolling them to get friction between them.

Leonard took hold of Penny's hips and stilled them from their actions. "I think we should get dressed and do something out doors".

Penny smiled. "OOhhh aren't you a bad boy!"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Not THAT!"

Penny frowned. "Tired of me already?"

Leonard chuckled as Penny stepped off his lap. "No, of course not. I just think we should maybe talk or something. Figure out just where we are?"

Penny smiled as she turned around. "We're right here. Back home where we met. Where we belong. Together. A-L-O-N-E! Now c'mon, lets go shopping and see what we can find that's cute to buy".

After they each showered, Penny was sitting in the den waiting. When Leonard came down wearing the same clothes he flew from New York for another day, Penny had a frown of pity for him. "Oh Sweetie, you really need to get some more clothes."

* * *

It wasn't long before Penny was literally dragging Leonard from store to store. She had managed to get him to buy new jeans, as well as come nicer pants, A new pair of Reboks. A sports coat and some nice shirts. Of course Leonard only agreed to the nice shirts as long as he could get some more super hero tees to go along with some boxers. Penny giggled at but didn't mind one bit. She always thought he looked cute in those anyway... just before she convinced him he wasn't going to need them for what she had planned.

They walked through the mall from store to store. Rounding the corner in one wing of the mall, they passed by a jewelry store with a sale going on. Penny stopped short as Leonard was still walking with his hand in Penny's. When he felt a slight jerk when Penny stopped walking, Leonard stepped back to the display case window. Penny was staring at a display of diamonds. There was a set of a necklace, bracelet ring and ear rings. Penny gazed at the collection. "WOW! Those are so beautiful!."

Leonard looked from the mesmerized look on Penny's face, down to the window display and back to Penny's face. "Someday I will buy you all of those things."

Penny looked at Leonard. "Sure you will. When you win the Nobel Prize or something."

Leonard cocked his head. "Hey, I have a good job. you don't know..."

Penny was smiling. "I'm sure you do Sweetie. So, FUN huh?" She noticed that Leonard was a bit quiet. "Aw c'mon Leonard, it wasn't THAT bad. Cheer up, now we only have to get me a few things."

Leonard looked back in horror. "A few things?" Leonard hung his head. He knew very well that Penny had come home with little more than he had. Simply put, she needed to buy some clothes as much as he had to. The disturbing factor to him, was that Penny usually needed three to every one that he had bought. Doing the math meant that she was going to need at least NINE different outfits and even though he could wear his new sneakers with ALL the outfits he had purchased, there was little chance that Penny would be able to get away with one pair of shoes. Visions of the shopping trips they took as teenagers danced through his head.

* * *

After three dresses, two pair of pants and five assorted tops. Penny could see that Leonard was getting a little restless. "Sweetie, why don't you try to find a book store, or a comic book store or an arcade or something. Maybe even go to the pet store and look at the puppies! I just have to pick out a few things more. Meet me at the ice cream shop in an hour and a half." Penny leaned over and gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek and went off to find her next conquest.

Leonard let out a sigh of relief and slowly walked away looking for something to occupy his thoughts until Penny finally decided she had had enough of the mall. It wasn't long before Leonard found himself in front of the jewelry store again staring at the same display Penny had stopped at. A soft voice asked if he would like to see something and Leonard smiled and waited for the sales clerk to get the keys to the case.

* * *

It was time for lunch by the time Penny had met Leonard. She was only 20 minutes late. They took up a table in the food court just in front of the burger joint that they used to eat at when they were in High School. Penny got her usual Burger/Fries/Chocolate Shake combo and Leonard settled for a Burger/Fries/Soda.

Leonard suddenly came out of his thoughts. "Yeah, umm today was okay... but... Penny... what did you mean when you said I was yours... you know... forever?"

Penny put a fry into her mouth and crunched down on it. "What?"

Leonard sighed. "When you were explaining to me that you weren't afraid. That you loved me and you didn't care about Kate anymore. You said I was yours forever."

Penny sipped on her shake. "Well, I realized that it didn't matter what Kate was doing. You're a smart guy... you said you loved ME... you do love me don't you?"

Leonard frowned trying to follow Penny's thought process. "Of course I do."

Penny smiled. "Good! Well, if you love me and I don't do anything to make you change your mind... That's why I was afraid of what was being put out there by the TV and the press. I realized that all those feelings I've had for you all these years were that I loved YOU... I never wanted to lose you as a friend, but really I just didn't want to lose YOU. All that stuff with the other guys... and me not being satisfied... was just me not wanting to really be with them... they weren't YOU. I'm pretty sure you can tell that we have something pretty great in the bedroom area."

Leonard smiled. "Yeah".

Penny smiled when Leonard agreed. "So if you love me and I love you then we just have to stop being afraid and then we will be together... together ... forever. All we have to do is not screw it up."

Leonard just stared. "So that's it? Just don't screw it up?"

Penny shrugged. "Yeah. If we love each other, we can be happy and if we don't do something stupid, and we talk to each other if something looks bad, like all this stuff with Kate and Chance, then we can be together forever. And I won't have to come running home and you won't have to chase me all over the country just to settle some stupid misunderstanding." Penny then took another sip of her shake.

Leonard's breath seemed to catch and he felt a little disappointed. "Okay, sure, that could work." He then decided that he needed to lighten the mood a bit. "But we will miss the make-up sex. That's pretty great!"

Penny smiled. "Yeah, but I bet staying-together-sex can be pretty great too. Not that I have had a lot of experience in that area. But I bet it is."

Leonard smiled back. "Hey, I'm willing to find out". He truly was, but it wasn't what he had originally thought what Penny might have meant by forever. He was clearly over thinking think just like he always did. Leonard dug into his lunch and suddenly felt the purchase he made pressing on his thigh through his pocket.

Penny went on with eating her fries. She was happy that Leonard seemed to accept what she had said, but was just a little disappointed that he had accepted it so quickly. Maybe he still wasn't sure how he felt about her. Maybe he still was having some feelings for Kate or that he really still worried about her and other guys. It didn't matter how stupid those feelings were because she did love him and she did really mean forever. She just didn't know how to say it to him.

* * *

The ride back to the farm was quiet for both Penny and Leonard. It was a strangely calm quiet. Each thinking they were comfortable with the explanation of what their relationship was now defined as but both also really wondering if it was really what they wanted. Penny turned to Leonard as they got out of the car and climbed the steps of the porch. "You want to go swimming in the pond?"

Leonard stopped. "I don't have any swim shorts."

Penny was ready for him. She reached into one of the bags she was carrying. "I figured you would probably need these!" Penny pulled a pair of shorts out of the bag, smiled and held them as Leonard passed and went upstairs to the bathroom to put them on. When he came downstairs, Penny was standing in the kitchen with a small cooler. "What's all this?"

Penny looked up. "I figured we could take some lemonade out with us. Here, I put some in these water bottles, and there's some fruit. Take these and the towels out by the door and go set them up on the dock. We can catch some ray's".

Leonard frowned. "Without an umbrella?"

Penny giggled. "Sweetie, you need to start to remember that you can't get a tan UNDER an umbrella. But don't worry, I put some sun screen out with the towels. Now take these so I can get into my suit."

Leonard picked up the cooler and the towels and went out to the dock. He set out the towels and sat at the edge of the dock. It was a place he was pretty familiar with. It was right here that he sat when he and Timmy watched Penny come walking slowly down to the end and dove perfectly into the pond in her new yellow bathing suit.

* * *

Penny entered the bathroom after she took out her new bathing suit, She couldn't wait for Leonard to see her in it. She noticed that Leonard had left his clothes on the vanity. She picked up his jeans and folded them noticing something was in his pocket. Penny was always a curiously nosy person and reached in. She pulled out a small box. A small gasp and a quick move of one hand to her mouth followed. Penny opened the box and saw the very ring she was looking at in the display case at the jewelry store. Tears immediately came to her eyes and her hand moved to her chest. What did this mean? Leonard agreed that they would remain together and try not to screw things up, but this was not just staying together. This was a diamond ring. She had told Leonard that she said he was hers forever. They had agreed that they would be together forever. Leonard thought that meant marriage? Was he wrong? Certainly there was a commitment to be together forever. But is that what she wanted? Is that what they wanted? Could she really make that commitment? She had been married before. It was only for as long as it took to file paperwork to get the annulment, but she did it. Marriage would mean so many things. It would mean living together. Could she really live with Leonard forever? She had never been able to hold onto a roommate for very long. The longest one she had was Kurt and look how THAT turned out. Would the same thing happen with her and Leonard? Marriage would mean children. Does Leonard want children? Does SHE want children? How many? When would they start? Denise had a baby right away. That's why she got married to begin with. Would it change things between her and Leonard because of the children? Would she love them more? would she neglect Leonard because of them? Her mother had three kids, things seem to be okay with her parents. But what about Leonard's parents. They had three kids and they treated them terribly. Would she be like Leonard's mother was to him?

* * *

Leonard was waiting for a while. What could be keeping her so long? It was a pretty good bet that whatever it was that Penny was putting on, it was going to be pretty small. He could remember watching her in her yellow bikini when they were in high School. The day she took him shopping. How she modeled it for him. How he couldn't even say how great she looked in it. She was so beautiful. But where was she? Leonard got up and went back toward the house.

* * *

Penny sat on the bed with the ring in the box looking up at her. They already lived in the same city, that wouldn't be a problem. Leonard had a good job and hers seemed to be taking off. Oh my god! Would kids mean she would have to stop acting?... No... there were plenty of actresses that had kids. They just worked around the pregnancy. Money shouldn't me too much of a problem. Maybe if they had a little boy he would look like Leonard. That would be so cute. If they had a little girl, she might be just like her mother, OH GOD... NO... They would really have to watch out for her. Definitely no boys for her daughter. And if there were boys they would have to make sure Aunt Denise was nowhere around to give her advice. Living with Leonard wouldn't be so bad. She really did like sleeping with him, and not just because of the sex. Although the sex was great. He fit so nice snuggled up behind her, with his arm around her. Suddenly she could see Leonard with Kate, or Gilda, or Karen or Kathy or that Geri girl. It suddenly hurt so much imagining Leonard with anyone else but her. She was miserable when she saw him with Kate at the airport. So miserable she ran home to her mother. How could she risk that happening again? Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Leonard came to the door of Penny's room. It was open and she was sitting on the edge of the bed. It looked like she was crying. He stepped into the room and quietly asked. "Penny, is there something wrong?" Leonard looked down and saw Penny holding the small box he bought at the Mall. OH MY GOD! He had done it again. He jumped the gun. AGAIN! They just got over the I love you he had said too soon at the hotel in Santa Monica. That had worked out well, but THIS... this could be a deal breaker. He had asked her what she had meant by wanting him to be hers forever. He went and bought the ring because it was something HE wanted. Not thinking what she really meant by forever. When he asked, she had said she just wanted to be together forever, but as a couple. She didn't say anything about marriage, as a matter of fact, she didn't seem to even think of it as a possibility. Now she was crying. He had surely messed things up for good this time.

Penny heard Leonard's quiet questioning voice. That voice that was so understanding, so loving whenever he said her name. She looked up into those beautiful brown eyes. They looked so worried right now, almost painful. Penny grasped the ring with both hands. She held it out to him. "Leonard..."

Leonard's heart now broke into a million pieces. He hurt her, he was so stupid, he never wanted it to happen like this. "Penny... I'm so sorry... I don't know what I was thinking."

Penny looked at him, He suddenly looked small. Her heart was now breaking for what he must be thinking, He bought her this ring and he meant to give it to her. Then they had their conversation about what she meant by saying she wanted him forever. She didn't tell him what she really meant. She settled for just BEING together forever. He must think she was going to say no, that she she didn't love him the same way he loved her, that things were not like he wanted them to be.

Penny said only one word. It came out very shyly, very quiet. "Yes".

Leonard stopped and looked at Penny holding out the ring. "What?"

Penny now smiled. "Yes... but you have to ask me properly".

Leonard walked over to Penny and took the ring from her hand and knelt on one knee. "Penny Ann Pettersson... with two tees and two esses... will you marry me? I love you so much. I have loved you from the very first time you knocked me to the floor. and now, after all these years, you still floored me. Floored me with your beauty, with your heart, with the person you have become. Will you please be my wife?"

Penny fell to the floor in front of him. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much. I never want to leave your side. I want to be with you forever... and not just like we said. I want to be with you forever. I want all of it with you. A future that has everything together." Leonard put the ring on Penny's finger on her left hand. She then pulled him in for a tight hug. When they parted after a kiss, Penny looked at Leonard. "Now go... I have as surprise for you. Go back down by the pond. Leonard did as he was told and Penny found the bag with her new bikini.

* * *

Leonard went down to where he had laid out the towels. He sat at the edge of the dock just like e had so many years ago. He looked back toward the house when he heard the sound of the door close. When he saw Penny coming toward him he was speechless once again.

Penny came to the end of the dock and stopped so Leonard could see her. She was wearing her new bikini. It was certainly small enough. It had a red and gold bra with the Wonder Woman eagle motif. The panty was a blue with stars. Leonard could hardly believe his eyes. As Penny got closer, she reached behind her and untied the bra and shed it. Walking a few steps further, she pulled the two ties of her panty and they dropped to the ground. Penny now saw her new fiance gawking at her. As she approached him, Penny took two quick steps and jumped into the most perfect dive Leonard had ever seen. As Penny passed over him, Leonard could see that the only thing Penny was wearing was the ring. The sunlight caught it just right and it sparkled brightly as Penny entered the water of the pond. When she came back to the surface, Penny looked at Leonard. "Sweetie, you have too many clothes on". It was not long at all before Leonard shed his bathing suit and joined his fiancee in the pond.

Their afternoon was very relaxing. Penny even got Leonard to spend a little time in the sun before he insisted in being covered in sun block. As much as Leonard liked to gaze at Penny in all her naked glory, he made sure she had put on her bikini. Mostly because she didn't need to burn in any of those sensitive areas, but a little bit because that bikini was awesome.

* * *

Penny decided that she needed a shower and went back to the house and up to the bathroom. Leonard was quick to follow and waited for the water to start. When he heard the water falling he quietly entered the bathroom and peeked around the shower curtain and stepped in when he saw Penny turned away from him lathering her leg with it up on the edge of the tub. Leonard came up and took hold of Penny's hips. They were smooth and slick from the soap and water. Leonard heard Penny hum with pleasure when he moved his hands up her back and back down to her hips. Leonard caused Penny to gasp when he joined with her. "OOooh take charge Leonard... I like it!" Their shower lasted far longer than normal but was just the thing they needed to celebrate.

Penny was sitting at the desk in her room when Leonard came out of the bathroom. She was sitting wrapped in her robe combing out her hair. He came up from behind and leaned down to kiss her. Penny returned the kiss. Leonard put his hands on Penny's shoulders and asked. "So, what should we do now?"

Penny smiled as she reached up and took his arm. "Well, we should probably go over to Denise and Frank's and tell everybody."

Leonard suddenly had a shudder. "Do you think they will be okay with us?"

Penny giggled. "Well, considering Mom put your things in my room, and Dad told you to give him some more grand children, I would say your odds are pretty good. But the hard thing is I really have to talk to Denise, I said some pretty hurtful things to her and I really need her to know I was wrong."


	82. Chapter 82

**Setting things straight**

 **Penny and Leonard have to discuss things and then convince the family what they want is really for the best. These two characters as well as any others that have been mentioned in the broadcast Television Show The Big bang Theory belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady and I make no claim to owning them.**

Penny drove Timmy's car to Denise's house, She was nervous for two reasons. One, she was afraid that Denise would actually just throw her out because of the argument they had before Denise left the house and Penny went riding off on Buttercup. Second, she was a little anxious about her telling her parents that Leonard and she were engaged. Leonard reluctantly agreed to let Penny put her engagement ring in her pocket until she broke it to them. Actually, Leonard agreed because Penny told him it would probably be better if they made sure her father wasn't in close proximity to any of Frank's guns. Denise still let her husband have access to guns and had not hidden the key to the gun safe... Just in case her father had somehow changed his mind about Leonard and thought that Leonard had taken advantage of his little slugger.

Leonard was equally quiet and nervous. All his effort was put into trying to figure out how he would not just fall dead of fright if Wyatt actually did have access to a gun.

* * *

It was evening before they made it to Denise's house. As they came up to the door, Penny took Leonard's hand in hers intertwining their fingers and squeezing just a little too hard. Penny didn't want to wait. This had to be done. After she took a breath and tried to let out a calming exhale, she knocked quickly on the screen door and walked in. "HI!" Leonard followed a step behind, any prospective exit routes being evaluated along the way just in case they might be needed.

Denise, Frank, and Penny's parents were in the den actually seeming to be having a nice chat with a little giggle from one of the women heard as Penny and Leonard came into the house. Penny came to the doorway of the den and stood perfectly still. Denise immediately frowned and the atmosphere all at once got more than a bit chilly. Penny was biting her lower lip when she saw the look on her sister's face. Taking another breath, Penny asked. "Deni, can we talk?" Penny was now fiddling with her fingernails, much the way Leonard would nervously fiddle with his hands. Denise sat almost glued to the couch until Frank nudged her to go talk to her sister. Denise begrudgingly stood and led Penny upstairs so they could be alone.

Leonard entered the room and sat on the couch and smiled. Frank got off the couch to get Leonard a beer. It seemed to be the beverage of choice. there were a number of empties on the coffee table. Wyatt was holding one and both Penny's parents smiled as Leonard sat down. It was clear that they seemed to have had a calm settling talk with their eldest daughter.

* * *

Denise sat on the chair in the corner of her room as Penny came in and sat on the bed. The two sisters sat in silence. Denise with her arms folded tightly across her chest, Penny with her hands between her knees looking back at Denise nervously. She really wanted to settle this problem with her sister because she wanted Denise to be happy for her and maybe help with her parents if they had a problem with her being engaged to someone so soon after just meeting him after so many years. Penny sighed. "I'm sorry."

Denise lifted her chin looking at her younger sister. "I'm listening..."

Penny skooched up the bed and rested against the headboard and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees. "I didn't mean what I said".

Denise glared at her sister. "You didn't mean what you said or you didn't mean to say it?"

Penny looked up. "I was just mad".

Denise came over to the bed and sat down. "That's an understatement. You were WAY more than mad".

Penny looked over. "I wasn't mad at you."

Denise frowned. "Well you should have told your face, cause it was doing a real good job of yelling at me. If you weren't mad at me, who were you mad at?"

Penny hugged her knees harder. "I was mad at me."

Denise moved up on the bed to sit next to Penny. "I'm gonna need a little more".

Penny leaned her head on Denise's shoulder. "I thought I had lost Leonard. After the amazing vacation we had here at the farm, we went back to Pasadena and Kate was there. She kept pushing herself at Leonard."

Denise put an arm around her sister. "That BITCH!"

Penny nodded. "Then I had to go to New York and everything went to hell." Penny leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "I was already pissed at Kate for pushing herself at Leonard. He kept telling me she didn't matter to him. All the while he was all paranoid about me being around all the handsome buff actor types in New York".

Denise looked over. "You guys needed to talk about it".

Penny sighed. "Yeah, that didn't really work out. All that stuff in the papers, and on TV looked so bad, I called Leonard".

Denise butted in. "What was all that anyway? It looked like you were back in High School... you must have been linked with like three or four guys."

Penny scrunched her nose. "It was just lies. They do anything just to get a headline. It was everything Leonard was afraid of. I called him and Kate answered his phone. Then when I went to go home to Pasadena to try to straighten things out, I saw them at the airport."

Denise saw the pain Penny was reliving. "That's when you came home and got all snarky on me".

Penny leaned on her sister again. "Yeah, sorry. I talked with Mom and she made me realize that I loved Leonard all that time ago. I could have had him all those years ago. Before there even was a Kate."

Denise held Penny's hand. "I never meant to give you bad advice."

Penny snuggled closer. "That's just it. you didn't give bad advice, you just said I had options... I was the stupid one... I was the one that couldn't see what I could have had. Leonard was always there. I kept picking someone else. I pushed him away. It wasn't your fault. It was all on me. I did stupid things for stupid reasons. Stupid spoiled popular pretty girl reasons that let peer pressure make the wrong decisions for me. All those years wasted."

* * *

Leonard wasn't sure how long it would be before Penny and her sister would come back down stairs. At some point the conversation in the den had turned into concern as to what might be happening up in Denise's room. The two Pettersson sisters were one more stubborn than the other. A physical altercation was not totally out of the picture either. And, it was determined earlier in the day that Denise was far more mad at Penny than she was at her mother. The last time the girls were together, Penny was furious at Denise and Denise was very hurt by what Penny had said to her. Henrietta had made her peace with her older daughter. Now they were waiting to see if the girls could make up. The problem was, it was taking a long time.

* * *

Denise lifted Penny's chin. "But things can't be all THAT bad, you're here with him".

Penny smiled. "Leonard came looking for me. He flew to New York and then here to Nebraska... just for me. Because he needed me to know he loved me. That Kate didn't matter to him. He wanted to be with ME... He found me at the elementary school."

Denise rolled her eyes. "You're kidding right?"

Penny smiled. "When I wasn't home, he went to the only other place he could think of. It's our special place."

Denise put both hands to her chest. "Awww, that's so romantic."

Penny smiled wider. "I know right? I walked there from home, not even thinking about where I was going. I just went there. Leonard found me there, waiting for him by the monkey bars."

Denise now smiled with her sister. "So things are good? Between you two?"

Penny slipped her hand into her pocket. She could feel her ring between her fingers. "More than good." Penny then took her hand out of her pocket.

* * *

The scream heard from upstairs startled Leonard and Penny's family. Frank was the first to say something. "That's Denise!"

Wyatt answered. "My God! Penny's killing her"!

Leonard stood. "No she isn't"

Henrietta waved her hands. "Will you all be quiet! Nobody is killing anyone. Now follow me." They all went upstairs.

* * *

Penny slipped the ring onto her finger just as Denise twisted and launched herself at her sister. The accompanying scream surprised Penny and caused her to throw her hands up defensively trying to hold Denise at bay and knocked the two of them over. As they were now perilously close to the edge of the bed and engulfed in each other's embrace, the two of them teetered and then fell off the bed in a tangle of arms and legs just as everyone appeared at the door of the bedroom.

Frank and Leonard ran around the other side of the bed while Wyatt and his wife stood in the door. Wyatt used the authoritative voice both girls grew to fear. If the truth be known, if Wyatt had his Colt 45, and they were actually outside the house, well outside the legal firing distances and code enforcements, he would have pulled it out and fired into the air to get his daughters attention. They could be heard still screaming and grappling at each other from where he stood. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE... PENNY... YOU LET GO OF YOUR SISTER! DENISE... YOU CALM DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Penny and Denise were brought to a standing position by Frank and Leonard. Each of the girls held on tightly to their partner and gave them a big kiss.

Henrietta Pettersson was absolutely confounded until she happened to catch a glimpse of a very sparkling object on her younger daughter's left hand. Immediately she went into an identical scream that the group heard from down stairs and threw her arms up and then out to her daughters. The two girls quickly joined their mother and the three women gathered into a hug jumping up and down. Wyatt was joined by Frank and Leonard as they gazed upon the girls jumping, screaming and giggling to each other. All the while hugging and smiling. Confusion was written all over their faces.

When they finally calmed down enough to see the look on the men's faces, Denise smiled widely. "It's nothing bad".

Penny held out her left hand for all of them to see. "Look!" She smiled wider than Wyatt had ever seen her before.

Henrietta grasped her hands together and held them to her chest. "They're engaged!"

Penny then went to Leonard and took him into a tight hug and a kiss that turned a little more passionate than she expected but didn't really care. When they broke, Leonard was a little embarrassed and it showed on his face. When Penny looked around and saw the smiling faces of her family. She grabbed Leonard's arm and leaned into him. "Sweetie, I'm pretty sure they approve".

Wyatt came over and put an arm around the shoulder of his future son-in-law. "Damned right we are! It's about time too. After Penny came back this last time, I was starting to wonder if those grandchildren would ever get here."

Penny and Denise looked at their father. "DAD!" Henrietta just hung her head and just shook it side to side.

Frank stepped forward and slapped Leonard on the back. "Way to go Leonard!. This calls for something special! I say we go down to the Branding Iron and have a proper celebration!"

Leonard wasn't so sure that this was going to be such a good idea considering what the last visit was like, but Penny seemed so happy to have her family so excited about their engagement. Leonard simply would do anything for Penny and he couldn't possibly even think of denying her anything or doing something that might dim the smile on her face or the sparkle in her eye.

* * *

When they got to the bar, there was a crowd, but not too big. The girls went to get a table and the guys went up to the bar to get some drinks.

Penny sat at the table and took Denise's hand. "Will you be my made of honor?"

Denise smiled. "Sweetie, I would be your Matron of Honor. I'm married" Denise held up her hand to show her wedding ring. "See".

Penny giggled. "Yeah... I know... I was there remember? Anyway Will you?"

Denise smiled and held Penny's hand. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Do you even know when or where you want to get married?"

Penny thought. "Well, considering we just got engaged this afternoon, we haven't really had a chance. But I don't want to wait. I waited too long to get Leonard back and I don't want to waste any more time. So I was thinking maybe tomorrow?"

Henrietta shook her head in disbelief. "Are you serious? Does Leonard know you want to do this? Did you even ask him?

Denise's eyes widened a little. "You're not pregnant are you"?

Penny frowned as she looked at her mother. "Well, no, we didn't really have a chance to talk too much, but I'm sure he would say yes." Penny then threw a piercing glare at her sister. "And... NO, I am NOT pregnant, and YES, this is a FIRST for our family."

Just then, an "old friend" came up from behind. "Well look who's slummin back at the Dairy?"

Penny turned to the all too familiar voice. "Hey Kurt, what has you back home? Did California run out of dumb young girls that can't see beyond your muscles and THICK good for nothing Neanderthal SKULL because of what you got in your pants?"

Kurt frowned. "You aught to know... it seemed to keep you happy for four years." Penny swung her left hand at Kurt to slap him. Kurt stopped her hand by grabbing her wrist. It didn't take long for Kurt to notice the ring on her finger. "Hey look at this... You're engaged? I thought I heard that you were going to be in some kind of new TV show. I guess we all know how you got THAT job... You always were good in bed! I guess things haven't changed in Hollywood after all."

Penny yanked her hand away from her ex boyfriend. "You're a PIG Kurt. It just so happens that I'm engaged to someone from back here".

Kurt laughed. "You couldn't find anyone better than Dairy Farmers or Meth Heads? How is your brother doin anyway?" Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder.

Leonard tried to make himself as tall as he could. "Kurt, are you bothering my Fiancee'?"

Kurt looked from Leonard to Penny. "You're marrying SUPER NERD Hofstadter?"

Penny smiled and took Leonard's arm. "That's DOCTOR Leonard Hofstadter to you... and YES I AM He's better than anyone I ever went with and he's TWICE the man YOU ever were. And TEN TIMES better in BED than you could ever DREAM of being. He knows how to treat a woman right and SATISFY her... Not like YOU, shooting your load and then just falling asleep because you have nothing LEFT!"

Leonard stepped between Kurt and Penny. "I think it's time you left Kurt."

Kurt took a hand full of Leonard's t-shirt. "Who's gonna make me NERD MAN?" He then lifted Leonard off the ground a bit.

Frank and Wyatt stepped up and put a pitcher of beer and six glasses down on the table. Frank, who was every bit as big as Kurt, and Wyatt who could handle himself with about anybody when he was younger stepped in.

Wyatt spoke first narrowing his eyes. "Look, son, you and I never did see eye to eye and if truth be known, I never thought you were worth a trough full of pig poop. Especially where Penny was concerned. Now, I may not be as good as I once was, but for Penny and Leonard... I'm sure I can be as good once as I ever was." Henrietta stood and took Wyatt's arm.

Frank moved in. "Kurt, it's time for you to go. Or are you about ready to find out what a couple of DAIRY Farmers are made of?" Frank then took off his jacket and showed off just how much Kurt would have to deal with. Denise then stood and took Frank's arm.

Kurt let Leonard go and Penny grabbed Leonard and held him. "This is TOO funny, that's what it is". He then turned and walked away, heading back to the bar for another beer.

Each of the girls took their man into a tight hug. They all sat around and Wyatt poured each a beer. "Here's to Penny and Leonard."

Penny smiled. "You guys were great." She took Leonard's hand and rubbed the top of it clearly showing off her engagement ring.

Henrietta looked at her husband. "Wyatt, you were great, but did you really have to pull out that line from Toby Kieth?"

Wyatt smiled. "What? That's a great song and that line got the point across and its true. I might not be able to go the distance as long as I used to, but you better not cross my family." He then slapped Leonard on the shoulder. "And Leonard here is now part of that family. I'm just glad Frank was there to help make that point. That bonehead is pretty big."

Henrietta wove her arm through her husband's. "You were very brave Dear. But you were never going to be alone."

Penny smiled. "That's right! You guys aren't the only ones that were ready to go all Nebraska on his dumb ass!"

Denise joined in. "You can say THAT again! Nobody screws with our men without having to deal with US!" The three women all "high-fived".

Wyatt looked at Leonard after taking a sip of beer. "You better know this going in. Penny might support you, but make no mistake. Cross her and you immediately risk the wrath of all three women. Petterssons stick together."

Frank added. "And it doesn't matter if you're wrong or right. They're a shoot first, ask questions later group." He then noticeably rubbed his leg while fist bumping Wyatt.

Penny leaned in and kissed Leonard on the cheek. "Don't worry Sweetie, there's a probation period."

Leonard's mind was swirling when he was hit with this new piece of information to consider.

Henrietta looked to her daughter. "Penny, Sweetie, tell me more about this idea of yours to get married TOMORROW!"

Penny glared st her mother, then turned and looked lovingly at her fiance'. "Leonard, can we talk?"

* * *

Leonard followed Penny out to the parking lot. She brought Leonard with her and opened the bed of her fathers pickup truck, climbed up and sat on the tailgate. When Leonard sat next to her she reached over and took his hand in hers. "Okay, here's the thing. I love you, and you love me, and we're engaged, so we're gonna get married, and we're here together now, and I have to go back to New York, and you have to go back to Pasadena cause we both have work, so I figured that... we could get married here... cause we're together... tomorrow..."

Leonard just stared at his fiancee'. "You're not serious."

Penny frowned. "Why not? don't you want to get married?"

Leonard sighed. "Of course I do, but is it even possible? In one day? And what about..."

Penny put up a hand to stop Leonard from saying anything else. "Denise did it the next day after she left home... you and me, we were their witnesses. Denise already said she would be mine and Mom didn't say no... except she wanted to know if I had asked you... which I didn't. So anyway, I'm asking you now. Do you want to get married... to me... tomorrow?"

Leonard looked like he was thinking hard. "So what you want to know is... Do I love you, that would be yes. Cause like you said, we're here now together. And your family is here, and Denise agreed to be your maid of honor."

Penny broke in. "MATRON of honor."

Leonard looked at her. "What?"

Penny smiled. She was going to be able to teach Leonard something. "Matron of Honor, on account of that she is already married. Maid of honor's aren't married. That's why their Maids, like in Maidens."

Leonard blinked and rubbed his brow. "Of course. So you want to get married Tomorrow, with Denise as MATRON of Honor, with your family here"...

Penny broke in again. "Yeah because Dad would probably die if he missed another of his daughters weddings, basically because Mom would KILL him."

Leonard asked. "What about MY family?"

Penny thought. "Do you WANT them to be there?"

Leonard ran his hand through his hair. " Well, my brother and sister are probably too busy. Father is in Egypt right now digging around the Valley of the Kings trying to find Nefertiti's tomb, and Mother is in New Jersey. She might come."

Penny crossed her arms. "NO! I'm sorry Leonard but your mother can't come. You can tell her AFTER. We can even have another ceremony for her after we both get back to California. But she can't come. She will just say something STUPID and then take you back to New Jersey".

Leonard chuckled. "I'll bet she would. We would need another witness. I don't have a Best Man. Sheldon is my best friend and he doesn't even know."

Penny snorted. "Like I would let you bring that Wackadoodle to our wedding. He would probably but in and try to make it all about HIM like it was some stupid inconvenience on HIM or something. Just ask Frank... you were HIS Best Man. Denise will make him do it." Penny then rubbed her hands up Leonard's chest and joined her fingers together behind his neck.

Leonard smiled. "So lets sum up. "You love me, I love you, You're family is here. Wyatt can walk you down the aisle, your Mom won't KILL Wyatt, My family is either too busy or NOT invited, Denise is your Matron of Honor, Frank will be my Best Man. You think we can do it in one day." Leonard made like he was thinking real hard. Penny held her breath and tried to will Leonard to do this. Leonard turned to Penny. "Sure... Why Not?"

Penny pulled Leonard into a tight embrace crashing her lips into his. When they broke for air, Penny looked deeply into Leonard's eyes. "THANK YOU... thank you... thank you." She then pulled Leonard back into a passionate kiss that quickly turned into the two of them falling back, laying down and roaming their hands all over each other's bodies. Leonard's hands focused on Penny's butt and breasts while Penny's went from his crotch to the curls behind his head, their tongues fighting for dominance. When Penny rolled to her back and Leonard ground his bulging erection into her crotch, Penny pushed him up. "WAIT...WAIT! We can't do this here!." Leonard's head fell to Penny's shoulder. Penny ran her hands up Leonard's back. "Believe me, I so WANT to... I am SO turned on right now, but every one is waiting. We can go back to the house."

Leonard sat up and re-positioned himself within his jeans. Penny looked sorrowfully at him. "Sorry Sweetie, I'll make it up to you... promise!"

Penny jumped down from the back of the pickup and pulled Leonard along behind her as they went back into the bar. She practically ran up to her family. "Okay! Denise is the Matron of Honor. Frank... you need to be the Best Man. We need to find a judge... We're getting married Tomorrow!" Frank and Wyatt looked very confused as they watched Penny, Denise and their mother jumping up and down screaming like High School girls. Leonard just looked on and shrugged.

* * *

All the way home, Penny had her hand comfortably placed on the inside of Leonard's thigh, softly stroking from his knee to his hip. She hadn't forgotten she promised to "celebrate" their agreement to get married tomorrow.

Once in the house, coffee and pie were set on the table and Wyatt went to make a few calls. He had a few friends on the town council and Judge Miller happened to be one of them. They grew up together. The old Miller place was the next farm over.

Everyone else was sitting at the table with their dessert. Denise had to know. "So, are we going down to court in the morning or afternoon?"

Frank put his cup down. "That probably depends on how Wyatt makes out with the Judge."

Penny sipped her coffee. "I was hoping we could get married outside, by the big Oak tree."

Leonard smiled, remembering when he and Penny went on their picnic. It was beautiful up there.

Penny's Mom smiled. "Aww Sweetie, that has always been your favorite place on the farm".

Wyatt came in and sat down with a cup of coffee. "It's settled. Bill said he would be happy to officiate. He said the morning is usually pretty light."

Penny frowned. "Daddy?"

Wyatt looked at all the other faces. "Something tells me that tomorrow morning isn't going to work out".

The hands of his wife came upon her husband's shoulders. "Sweetheart, Penny was thinking of having the wedding outside up at the old Oak tree."

Wyatt sighed. "I better get back on the phone."

Frank and Denise said their good bye for the evening. It was going to be a special day tomorrow and Denise wanted to come back over to help Penny get ready. It all brought back memories of the day Leonard and Penny showed up at her house and made sure that Denise had family present at her wedding.

* * *

When everything seemed settled, Penny and Leonard went up to her room and sat on the bed. Leonard was pensive. Penny asked. "Sweetie, whats the matter?"

Leonard looked up and smiled. "It's nothing".

Penny sat closer and took his hand. "Leonard, something is bothering you. Tomorrow we are getting married, that means no secrets. Now what's the matter?"

Leonard turned slightly to look into Penny's eyes. "Okay. I love you, you really need to know that. But are we doing this for the wrong reasons?"

Penny cocked her head. What do you mean? If we love each other, what wrong reason could there be?"

Leonard looked down. "Are we getting married now just to push away the fears we have about being apart? I mean, you will be going back to work on that TV show with Chance and all the other guys you were linked to and I will be back in Pasadena. Kate will be here in New York so you won't have to worry about her, not that you would have to anyway because I love only you. But are you marrying me now just to make me feel safer about you being so far away with those guys?"

Penny pulled Leonard down to the mattress and looked into his eyes as they lay on their side facing each other. "Leonard, I want to get married tomorrow because I love you and I don't want to wait any more. There were too many times I let you go. I want to be married to you. I may be being selfish, but this is for ME... not you. Well some for you. But this is for me, for us. I NEED this. I love you."

Leonard smiled. "Good, because I need this too".

* * *

They were just about to kiss when Wyatt came into the room with a lock in his hand. He put the lock on the door to the bathroom. "There, that's done. just so you know, there's one just like it on the door to the bedroom in the other room."

Penny sat up. "How are we supposed to use the bathroom?"

Henrietta came into the room and went over to Penny's dresser and proceeded to take Leonard's things out of the drawers and then went to the closet to take his other things. "I'm sorry Leonard, but you will be sleeping in Denise's room. It's the night before your wedding after all. You can both get to the bathroom through the hall way. There will be no Hanky-Panky going on tonight."

Penny was getting angry. "MOM!"

Henrietta held up a hand. "Don't you Mom me. You are getting married tomorrow, you should get some sleep. Leonard Dear, please say good night, I'll put your things in the other room."

Leonard kissed Penny. The kiss lingered and Penny started to feel the reason she wanted to be alone with her future husband. She sighed heavily as he went out the door. "See you tomorrow".

* * *

It wasn't long before Penny got anxious and really wanted to be with Leonard. She may not be able to sneak through the bathroom, but if she was quiet, she could sneak down the hall. Quietly, Penny got out of bed and went to the door of her room and opened it and stepped out into the hallway only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw her father propped up in a chair right in front of the bathroom leaning back in a chair with a blanket over him and his stetson hat tilted down over his eyes. Penny went back to her bed and climbed back under the covers.

* * *

Some time had passed when Wyatt's snoring woke Penny up. She could think of nothing more than what she and Leonard were doing to each other when they could both hear her father making such a racket only the night before. Penny lay awake thinking more and more about Leonard. Plan A was to sleep with him in her room. Plan B was to sneak into his room through the bathroom. Plan C would be to sneak down the hall. Obviously, she was going to have to get creative. There was only one option left. Penny got out of the bed and went over to the window. She opened it and looked outside. Carefully, Penny stepped out onto the roof and carefully made her way along the roof line by the outside wall until she got to Leonard's window. Finding it ajar, Penny slid the sash up and climbed in.

Not quite believing Leonard didn't wake up, Penny shed her clothes and eased the covers to the bed back. Leonard was in just his boxers, t-shirt, and socks. Now standing naked in his room with him asleep and clothed, she felt oddly cheated. Carefully, Penny lowered Leonard's boxers exposing him. Penny was pleased that Leonard seemed to be experiencing one of those cyclic episodes during the night where he was aroused.

* * *

 _Leonard was blissfully lying on a white sand beach looking out into the surf. As he adjusted his glasses, he watched Penny emerge from the water walking slowly toward him with the biggest smile on her face. First to emerge was her beautiful face, her wet hair pulled back. Then her smooth shoulders followed by her magnificent breasts. Finally, her shapely hips came toward him. Suddenly, Penny was standing over him, straddling his hips, slowly lowering herself onto him. Leonard reached out and steadied her hips in his hands as she settled._

* * *

Suddenly the very real pressure on his hips, the very real feeling of Penny's warm skin in his hands, the feeling of her hips slowly moving back and forth caused his eyes to open. Leonard could easily see that it really was Penny sitting and gyrating on top of him. "Penny"?

Penny looked down. "Yeah... Hi!"

Leonard couldn't believe what was happening. "What are you doing here?"

Penny smiled, gyrating faster. "Having sex with the man I love!" She leaned forward exposing her breasts to her lover.

Leonard was trying to sort the differences between his dream and this reality. "How did you get in here?"

Penny moaned slightly feeling her actions taking effect on her with Leonard deep within her. "Came in through the window... across the roof."

Leonard couldn't help but to reach up and massage both breasts. Penny moaned again and smiled. "Your Dad will hear us."

Penny was beginning to pant. Her chest was heaving. "Don't care"!

Leonard brought Penny down to him. She stretched her legs out letting Leonard take control. He rolled them over, slowing his pace, opting for slow stronger deep thrusts with more force elongating the closeness and feeling between them.

Penny grasped onto Leonard's tushie each time he came to rest within her. "Oooh yeah... just like that!" As Leonard quickened his pace, Penny urged him on. "Faster, Leonard, HARDER!"

Leonard followed her directions, quickening his pace and force. Penny was now glistening with sweat meeting each thrust with a roll of her hips. Their breathing was becoming shorter. Penny wrapped her legs tightly around Leonard squeezing and clenching around him as a strong wave of contractions hit her. Leonard bucked his hips as he suddenly stiffened and held his breath before finally collapsing on Penny who just ran the fingers of one hand through his hair as the other drew soft circles on his back.

Leonard rolled off Penny and she turned away from him pulling his arm around her, falling to sleep in Leonard's grasp. The snoring of her father out in the hallway just made it more comfortable and reminded Penny she was not only loved by the man she was going to marry, she was at home and with the best family she could imagine.


	83. Chapter 83

**To be one**

 **Once again, I do not own these two wonderful characters or any others that have appeared or were referenced on The Big Bang Theory. I have only had the joy and amusement of them through the words in this meager story.**

 **Penny and Leonard have come to the apex in their relationship, or at least an apex so far. They have navigated the muddy waters that were their youth to be at this moment. Enjoy.**

Penny rolled onto her back still feeling Leonard's one arm just above her shoulder in the crook of her neck and the other on her naked hip. As she opened her eyes, she saw light streaming through the window of the room, upsetting the comfortable hold Leonard had around her. She had not pulled the curtain shut or the shade down when she climbed into the room from the roof...

THE ROOF! Penny practically leapt out of the bed. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!"

Leonard was brought from his sleep by the abrupt jostling of the mattress and the subdued yet effective swearing of his soon to be bride. He opened his eyes and immediately grabbed his glasses from the night stand to bring into focus the marvelously naked woman he had just spent the night with. "Penny?"

Penny was bent over at the waist in profile obviously looking for something on the floor giving Leonard a perfect picture of both her smooth round bottom as well as her perfectly proportioned breasts. Penny looked over with a concerned look on her face. "SUSH... SUSH... SUSH! I need to get out of here. If my Mother finds out we slept together the night before we get married she will KILL me. And if my Dad finds out we DIDN'T just SLEEP together the night before we get married, he might kill YOU!" As much as I love you, I never actually imagined a Romeo and Juliette twist to our relationship!

Leonard looked around. "Go through the bathroom".

Penny stared at the door. "Locked, remember?"

Leonard nodded now remembering Wyatt telling them both that the two doors from the bedrooms into the bathroom would be locked to keep them apart. He then looked to the room door. "Sneak down the hall".

Penny scrunched her nose. "Dad's out there sitting in a chair making sure we didn't sleep together."

Leonard smiled. "That didn't work out now did it? How did you get in here?"

Penny shrugged. "Window, remember?"

Leonard cocked his head. "Very industrious of you".

Penny smiled. "Actually, I was just really determined. I REALLY wanted you last night, but now I gotta go before they find me in here. I should have left last night, but you wore me out and it's just so nice with you behind me and your arm around me". The sudden thoughts of what they had done made a broad smile come across her face before reality came back to her. Penny found and put on what little she was wearing when she entered Leonard's room last night. It was nothing more than a very thin white tank top and a pair of Hello Kitty sleep shorts. There wasn't even a pair of panties to be found. Leonard gathered his boxers and t-shirt and donned them as well. When Penny went to the window, she scanned the outside. There was no one to be seen. Carefully stepping outside. Penny poked her head back into the room and smiled. "We're getting married today!" She gave Leonard a kiss and then held his face with one hand. "See ya in a bit Sweetie". Penny then turned and carefully made her way to her own room.

Just as Penny was going to step into the window of her room, the door opened. Her mother stepped inside. "Penny its about time you woke... Penny?" Henrietta went to check the door to the bathroom. it was locked firmly.

Penny sank down peering in the window. "SHIT... SHIT... SHIT..." She then turned and went back to Leonard's window.

Henrietta went into the hallway. "WYATT! Did you let Penny into the bathroom?"

Wyatt sat straight up. "What? No... no one used the bathroom". He then rubbed his eyes trying to wake up properly.

Henrietta stood with her hands on her hips. "Well, she's NOT in her room, and she didn't come down for breakfast. I just now put the coffee pot on the stove to percolate before I came up here."

Leonard heard the tapping at his window. He turned, surprised at who he saw."Penny, what are you doing back here? You were going to your room."

Penny looked worried. "Let me in. You have to hide me".

Leonard frowned. "Hide you. Why?"

Penny started to pull the sash up. "Before I could get back in my room, Mom came in. She knows I'm not in there. Let me in."

Just at that time, there was a knocking at Leonard's door. He could hear Wyatt's voice from the other side of the door. "Leonard? Are you awake? Can I come in?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Dammit!" She stood out on the roof, outside anyone's view from inside the room next to the window.

Leonard closed the window, "Come in".

Wyatt entered the room looking around. He called out to the hallway. "She's not in here".

Leonard asked. "Ummm, Sir? Who is "she"? And why would you be looking in here for her?"

Wyatt looked at his soon to be son-in-law. "We seem to have lost Penny."

* * *

Frank and Denise were riding up in their truck. Frank was paying attention to the ground in front of him while Denise tended to look all around. Frank turned to his wife. "Now let me get this straight. You want Wyatt and me to take Leonard out for breakfast and then up to the cabin to get ready for the wedding?"

Denise answered while spying something odd on the second floor of the house, outside. On the roof that over hung the porch on the side of the house. "Yes, you need to get him out of the house and away so he doesn't see Penny before the wedding." Frank stopped the truck and they both got out. Denise quickly turned her husband toward the house and gave him a little shove. "Now, you go find Dad and Leonard. I'll be right in." As soon as Frank went in the house, Denise took off around the other side of the house.

* * *

Leonard looked confused at his almost Father-in-law. "Lost her?"

Wyatt could see the concern. "Now, don't go fretting over this. I'm sure she will turn up. She couldn't have gone far. Penny's determined and she is sure about what she wants. Right about now, you are all she's been thinking about. We'll find her."

Henrietta walked in the room. "She's nowhere up here?"

* * *

Denise could see Penny sitting between the two bedrooms with her knees pulled up to her chest looking like she was about to cry. "Psst... psst... hey! ... Penny!"

Penny looked down to the ground. "Denise! HELP ME! Mom's gonna find out Leonard and me were together last night."

Denise waved at her sister. "Frank and everyone are inside. Get DOWN here!"

Penny went to the edge of the roof and jumped to the branch of the tree. She then climbed down, jumping into the arms of her older sister. "Thank you so much. They're gonna KILL me."

Denise giggled. "Relax... nobody will kill anyone. They both like Leonard too much to hurt him like that. We just have to cover for ya that's all. C'mon, follow me."

* * *

Henrietta spied the open window of Leonard's room. knowing it was a clear cool night the night before, she went straight to the window and threw up the sash looking outside in both directions. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she pulled her head back in and looked at a confused husband and a suddenly nervous prospective son-in-law. She looked thoughtful, squinting one eye. "Hmmm, not out there."

* * *

Penny followed Denise over to the porch swing as Denise grabbed the blanket and opened it. "Here wrap in this. Nice outfit by the way. I'll bet Leonard appreciated that tank top."

Penny wrapped in the blanket and sat on the swing next to her sister. "Yeah... like he saw the outfit. This tank top wasn't what he was appreciating." Penny stuck her tongue through her teeth and smiled at Denise.

Denise giggled. "No, I don't suppose it was. Shhh someone is coming."

Just then you could hear Their mother coming to the door. "DENISE... get in here... Penny has gone... OH, Penny, you're here."

Penny looked up at her mother. "Where else would I be? I'm getting married today."

Henrietta called back into the house. "Frank... you didn't say Penny was out here on the swing."

Frank came to the door. "What? Penny wasn't... OH, Penny... and Denise... Hey..."

Penny and Denise sat swinging gently smiling at the other two confused adults. Denise smiled. "Penny was right here when you went in the house, you probably didn't notice cause she was wrapped up trying to get some sleep".

Frank looked at his wife with a very confused look on his face. ""What?" He then saw the change in the look Denise was giving him. He knew that things would not go so well later if he didn't agree now. "Oh, yeah, I... ummm... I was thinking that I had to get Wyatt and Leonard out of the house before Leonard saw Penny and I just didn't notice."

Leonard came to the door. "Didn't notice what? OH, Hi Penny".

Penny pulled the blanket tighter around her. "Hi Sweetie... I couldn't sleep last night and I came out here to look at the stars. I must have fallen asleep out here."

Henrietta looked from Penny to Leonard to Denise. She knew something was up but didn't think there was time to find out just what it was. Frank looked nervous, but Penny, Denise and Leonard were smiling. "Okay that's enough. Leonard, you weren't supposed to see Penny before the wedding. Although the way she looks, she should probably be thankful you aren't running for the next county. You better get going. We have a big job to do here."

Penny frowned. "HEY!"

Leonard smiled. "It's okay Penny, you're beautiful even without makeup and your hair done."

Penny smiled back "Thanks Sweetie but you better get going, Mom's gonna blow a gasket if things don't get started."

Henrietta rolled her eyes as she yelled into the house. "WYATT! Get out here! It's time for you to GO!"

Wyatt came through the door. "I'm coming!... OH, Hi Slugger. We were just looking for you."

Penny smiled. "Hey Daddy, I was just out here..."

 ***CLAP!*** Henrietta clapped her hands loudly. "That's enough! Frank, take Leonard and your Father-in-law and get going. Just make sure you're up at the Oak Tree before the wedding. Denise, STOP grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Penny, you can keep on smiling, but we have to get you ready. Now, let's get a move ON!" *** CLAP... CLAP*** Frank , Leonard and Wyatt went down the steps to Frank's truck as Denise and Penny got up and followed their mother into the house.

Leonard turned to the other men. "I need to drop off Timmy's car. We need to stop by the Comic Book Store."

Frank looked over. "Sure, but first, we need to stop at the diner. I need some coffee."

Wyatt chimed in. "After all that beer last night, I could use a good breakfast" Frank and Wyatt got into the truck and drove off while Leonard followed in Timmy's car.

* * *

Penny sat at the kitchen table dropping the blanket from the swing on the couch in the den as she passed. She took a mug of hot coffee from her mother and immediately took in the aroma while grasping the mug with both hands.

Henrietta sat with her own coffee gazing at her daughter. "My goodness, there isn't much to that top you have on. You must have been freezing last night."

Penny got a little nervous. perhaps her mother was catching on to what happened last night. "It was a little chilly, but the blanket was cozy".

Denise smiled. "Yeah it sure WAS a cozy blanket that was wrapped around you".

* * *

Parking at the Diner, the three men found a booth and sat down. When the waitress came the three men looked up from their menus and saw Valerie Masbacher. Valerie smiled as she pulled out her pad and pen. "Leonard Hofstadter, what are you doing back in town so soon? And out to breakfast with Frank and Mr. P... is Mrs. P not feeling well? Is Penny here too?"

* * *

The three women had a nice breakfast and then settled in to get Penny ready. Penny sat in her Dad's recliner while Denise and her Mother gave the Bride-to-be a mani-pedi. Penny was having the best time. While Henrietta put a fresh coat of polish on her daughter's toes, Denise expertly filed and polished Penny's finger nails. The stories abounded on how Penny was when she was a little girl and came home after a day at school. Her baby doll pink toe nails sparkling through the dirt and grime caused by the fact Penny always kicked off her flip flops before leading her girlfriends in a game of kickball against the boys that Penny's team almost always won.

Penny smiled and reminded them. "It was YOUR fault. Dad wanted a boy and you guys kept showing me how to be all GIRLY."

Denise laughed. "Yeah well after you grew boobs, you seemed to take a different slant on boys."

Penny giggled. "They were a lot more fun to play with".

Their Mother scoffed. "You didn't have to take all your "toys" out and show them to the boys.

Penny shrugged. "As it turned out, it's a lot more fun playing with it... especially with Leonard."

Henrietta waved her hand. "Okay, I love you, and I'm so glad that you and Leonard are getting married, but I'm not sure I'm ready to hear any details".

Denise smiled and winked. then she mouthed to her sister. "I am."

* * *

Leonard parked Timmy's car out front of the Comic Book Store and the three men entered. As the bell rang over the door signaling someone had come into the store. A rustling was heard from the back room. Leonard called out "TIMMY?"

Timmy came out of the back room and smiled. "Hey Leonard". He looked around and saw Wyatt and Frank looking through some of the shelves. They never came in. "I guess you found Penny."

Leonard smiled. "Yeah".

Timmy asked. "Is everything okay?"

Leonard smiled wider. "Better than okay." Leonard couldn't help himself. "We're engaged."

Timmy's jaw dropped. "You're KIDDING! That's soo great for you."

Leonard smiled wider. "No its true, actually we're getting married this afternoon. Its going to be real small, just family. I wanted to return your car first. I really appreciate it that you let me borrow it."

Timmy shook his head. "Wow, Penny... married".

It was more than a little surprise to see Anna come in the front door of the store. "Hey... Leonard, I didn't know you were in town... What's going on with Penny? Tim, did you say married? That's an old story. Don't worry Leonard, she wasn't married for very long, she was drunk and ended it as soon as she knew what she did. Tell Penny we need to get together."

Leonard smiled while giving Timmy a look he hoped Timmy understood. "Sure thing Anna, see ya Timmy".

Timmy knew Leonard didn't want anyone to know about the wedding and smiled. "Bye Leonard, see ya around."

* * *

Back at the farm, Denise was helping Penny with her hair as their mother was getting Penny's dress ready. It was a white knee length dress with just enough lace to make it perfect, not too showy, not too plain. Penny had picked out a pair of simple flats to wear so she wouldn't be too tall. She was sure her mother was going to go overboard with pictures.

* * *

Leonard, Frank and Wyatt went up to the cabin where they were going to get ready. Leonard had his new clothes that Penny had helped him pick out. Nice pants, a new shirt and sports jacket. Frank had brought the very same tie Leonard had worn as Frank's best man for Leonard to wear. He reluctantly admitted that it was Denise's idea. Leonard smiled and thanked Frank. It was just the thing he needed to finish getting ready. He was sure Penny would notice right off.

Penny's brother Kenny had done as Wyatt had asked him and come up to the cabin with Buttercup and the horse carriage. He had cleaned, shined and polished the carriage to make it look its best. This was a surprise for Penny that Wyatt hoped she really liked. Penny wanted just a simple small wedding, but Wyatt wanted it to be special for her.

Things were getting close to the time for the wedding. Frank and Leonard went to the Oak Tree to wait for everyone to come. They met the Judge there. Frank and the Judge tried to calm Leonard down. Leonard checked his pocket for his inhaler just to make sure he had it just in case. Everything looked very nice. There was a small arch with flowers for the couple to stand under with the judge as they were married. There were also chairs for the few family members to sit on as they watched Penny and Leonard's special moment. Wyatt climbed into the carriage and went to get the girls.

* * *

When he pulled up to the farm house, everyone was so surprised. Penny came down the stairs and ran over to Buttercup to give her horse a big hug. Tears of happiness started to well up in her eyes, taking all her efforts not to ruin her makeup. Wyatt was dressed in his best suit and Henrietta and Denise also dressed in their best dresses. Denise had woven white flowers into Penny's hair and everything was perfect. Wyatt helped the three women into the carriage and then climbed up to drive them to the ceremony.

* * *

Leonard was nervously standing very still as he heard the neigh of a familiar friend. A smile came upon his face as he saw Buttercup come up the ridge pulling the carriage with Wyatt proudly driving.

* * *

As the carriage left the farm house, Timmy, Anna, Tammy, and Donnie came up the steps to the porch and started to decorate it with white roses, and streamers. Small white lights were wound around the porch posts and railings.

Small tables set out with white table clothes and chairs were set around the porch that wrapped around the house. It was just a short time later that Curtis and Valerie came with some finger foods from the Diner. Nothing special, just assorted appetizers but they wanted their friend to have a party just the same.

* * *

Leonard stood in his place like he was stuck in cement as he watched Wyatt help Penny's Mother and sister out of the carriage. What he saw next brought tears to his eyes. Wyatt held out his hand as Penny stepped out of the carriage and onto the ground. Kenny took Denise's hand and brought his oldest sister to the arch opposite where Frank and Leonard were standing and went to sit. Wyatt took Penny's right arm and Henrietta took Penny's left. They both brought their daughter to the arch. Henrietta, Frank and Denise went to sit with Kenny.

Wyatt looked Penny in the eyes and smiled. "I'm so proud of you Honey." Wyatt almost never called her Honey. He saved it up for special times.

Penny smiled back. "Thank you Daddy". It was all Penny could do not to cry.

Wyatt kissed his daughter on the forehead and handed Penny to Leonard and patted the young man on the shoulder, then sat with his wife and took her hand into his own.

Penny and Leonard held hands in front of the Judge. Bill stared out at the witnesses. "Considering the only guests that are here are Petterssons, I really don't think I need to ask if there are any objections..." Bill then turned and looked at Penny's brother. "Kenny, this is really NOT the time to get back at your sister for stealing the ladder up to the hay-mow while you were still up there." He then looked to Denise's husband. "Frank, I trust you have schooled Leonard here just how good a shot the Pettersson women are with a gun?" Frank both nodded and rubbed his leg. Bill then looked at Penny's mother and sister. "Henny and Denise, I hope that this poor boy understands full well that if he wrongs one of you women, he will get all three of you to handle." Bill then turned his attention to his old friend. "Wyatt, I'm guessin that you don't have anything to say against this boy on account that he is standing up here with your little girl. We all know the special place she has had in your heart." Finally, Bill turned to Penny and Leonard. "Son, I can plainly see that there is no shotgun to your back makin you stand up here, I have not seen such a look in someone's eye as you have for this little girl." He finally turned his attention to Penny. "Sweetheart, I can't tell you how happy I am that you have found someone to finally settle down with. Leonard must be special to get you to agree to marryin him."

Bill smiled at the couple that was standing in front of him. "Do you have vows?"

Leonard smiled. "Yes." He then turned and took Penny's hands in his. "Penny, we are made of particles that have existed since the moment the universe began. I like to think those atoms traveled 14 billion years through time and space to create us so we could be together and make each other whole. Penny, I have loved you since the very first time we met. I would dream about this moment but never thought it would come true. I can't tell you how happy I am, I love you so much.

Penny just stared. "WOW!... Leonard, I knew I had feelings for you and we were friends, and I hoped we were BEST friends. What I didn't know was those feelings were so much more. YOU were so much more. So kind and thoughtful. I was never treated like that by anyone else and I never felt like this for anyone else. I loved you then, I love you now, I will Love you... FOREVER.

Bill looked up. "Everyone stand please... Penny, Leonard... join hands and repeat after me. I..."

Penny and Leonard repeated the words, their ears hearing every one. Their eyes not moving from staring into each other's. They seemed to be in a world of their own. almost like an out of body experience, looking down at themselves as one... joined together, hearts beating as one. Pledging to be true to each other, to support each other, to spend their lives together, together... FOREVER. Exchanging wedding rings.

Bill looked up at the family. "By the power vested in me by the State of Nebraska... I pronounce you Husband and Wife... you may kiss the bride!"

It took the clapping of the family to bring Penny out of her trance smiling at Leonard. All at once, Penny launched herself at Leonard and kissed him passionately.

Bill chuckled. "Or... you may kiss the husband..."

When the new couple broke their kiss, Leonard was blushing just a bit as everyone laughed. True to form, Henrietta took pictures until the poses became very silly. She was sure that Penny was going to have a very interesting and amusing wedding album.

Everyone gathered and were expected back at the house for dessert. Wyatt helped the new couple into the carriage as the others walked across the field toward the house. Wyatt took the path that wound around before turning back toward the house to give Penny and Leonard just a little time together.

* * *

As the horse and carriage came up on the farm house, Penny gasped. "Oh my GOD!... How beautiful." The evening was beginning and the porch was showing off just as Penny's friends had hoped. When the carriage came to a stop, Penny stepped down and was met by the screams of two of her oldest friends. Tammy and Anna met her before she had reached the steps to the porch. "What are you doing here? How did you know?"

The girls made their way up the steps. Anna smiled. "Tim told me. Well, actually, I kind of got it out of him. The first rule of boyfriends still works. When you threaten them with NO sex, they cave REAL fast! He really didn't want to tell. Leonard wanted to keep it a secret."

Tammy then laughed. "And we all know how well Anna can keep a secret! That's why I'm here..." The three girls shared a hug. They were all so glad to be there together.

Penny made it to the top step and then realized that it wasn't just her friends that were there. All her exes were there too. The same exes that made Leonard so uncomfortable at her mother's birthday party.

Before Penny could worry one more second, the guys were down the steps and congratulating Leonard. Soon, everyone was up on the porch and having a wonderful time. Leonard was even mobbed by the girls.

Penny noticed Valerie standing off to the side and went over and gave her a hug. She knew right away that it was Val that arranged the food from the Diner. "Thank you so much, and thank you for coming."

Val smiled. "I figured you deserved it. Who would have thought that after all these years and all the guys, it would be Leonard Hofstadter that finally got you".

Penny smiled as they looked over at Curtis, Timmy, and Donnie laughing it up with Leonard as the center of attention. "Actually, Leonard ALWAYS had me. I was just too stupid to see it"

Valerie noticed how each of the guys were pointing at each other. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Penny frowned. "I really don't know, they don't have a lot in common... and they all seem to agree..."

Val gasped a little. "The only thing they have in common... is US!"

Penny's eyes went wide. "They WOULDN'T!." Penny then grabbed Val's hand and they went over to the guys. Both women crossing their arms. "Whatcha guys talkin about? You seem to be having fun?"

Leonard, Timmy, Curtis, and Donnie suddenly froze as Tammy and Anna came up to stand by the other women. They all stammered at the same time. "N...N...Nothing?"

Penny put her hands on her hips. "You don't seem to sure?"

Just then, Frank and Kenny brought out the speakers from Wyatt's stereo and hooked it up to an I-Pod. Soft country music started to play and each of the girls took the arm of their partner.

Considering Wyatt had control at the moment, there was a slow country dance playing. Penny put her arms around Leonard's neck and leaned back. "So, Mr. Hofstadter..."

Leonard smiled as he held Penny's hips. "Actually, its DOCTOR Hofstadter..."

Penny rolled her eyes. "FINE... DOCTOR Hofstadter... what was it that you were talking about with the guys?"

Leonard smiled as he thought. "Well, MRS. Hofstadter..."

Penny giggled. "And don't you EVER forget it!".

Leonard chuckled. "Are you kidding? Getting you to marry me is the one greatest moment of my LIFE! Anyway, to answer your question... they were congratulating me and initiating me into the Penny Pettersson Hall of Fame".

Penny frowned. "Hall of Fame? What did you tell them?"

Leonard leaned in for a quick peck on the lips which Penny returned. The questioning eyes of his bride were just too much. "Actually, I didn't have to say anything. It was pretty much understood that IF you actually agreed to get married... The sex must have been pretty good. I didn't have to say a word... Oh, then the conversation moved on to Val."

Penny smiled. "First of all, the sex is WAY better than just PRETTY good, and what did they say about VAL?"

Leonard swung Penny around. "I really had no insight into the comparison between you and Val. I never was interested in her. Although it was pretty much agreed on that Val was awfully good." Leonard then considered his next words carefully. "As for the comparison, you actually didn't hold up... except for Donnie. He was pretty much in your corner."

Penny leaned in to rest her head on Leonard's shoulder. "That's because Donnie was the first to actually... well... get me to, you know." They more just held onto each other wobbling back and forth than danced. "Does that bother you?"

Leonard kissed Penny's head. "What, that Val is better in the sack? or that Donnie was your real first..."

Penny interrupted before Leonard could finish. "All of it."

Leonard stopped and held Penny back to look into her eyes. "First of all, Val is NOT better than you. The testing system they used was flawed. You never reached climax with any of them but Donnie. I can unequivocally state that you are the BEST at what EVER you put your mind to and tat INCLUDES sex."

Penny smiled. "Good answer but you never had sex with Val and you didn't answer the question."

Leonard smiled and started to dance again. "Doesn't matter. I don't need to and I will never find out what Val can do because I have you and you're the BEST! As for Donnie? Everyone has a past, and it doesn't matter. You married me and we are ours FOREVER remember?"

Penny pulled Leonard in for a kiss and a hug. "I love you Leonard Hofstadter".

Leonard took a deep breath. "I love you too Penny Hofstadter".

The evening wore on and everyone seemed to have a wonderful time, especially Penny and Leonard. Tammy caught the bouquet, which made Donnie immediately go for another beer. Donnie then out dueled Timmy for the garter so he could perform a VERY risque placement of it on Tammy's leg that was so far up Tammy's thigh, she couldn't even show it off before Wyatt called for an end to that particular activity. The wedding "cake" was actually an assortment of Henrietta's pies that she had made for a fund raiser that she would have to replace. Penny and Leonard were polite and didn't smear each other at all. There was a Texas Two Step line dance that the girls clearly had fun with as the guys all opted for more beer. But there was also some slow dancing that all the couples joined in on.

When everyone was leaving, Penny gave each of them a hug then joined her husband in the den. Penny came up from behind wrapping her arm around Leonard's finding his hand and intertwining their fingers. "So whatcha wanna do now?"

Leonard smiled. "Well, I AM getting a bit tired..."

Denise came into the room. "Tired my ASS... you just want to get Penny alone so you can continue what you were doing last night."

Henrietta walked in. "What were they doing last night?"

Penny was caught speechless. Leonard turned to his Mother-in-law. "We were planning on where we would spend the night now that we would be married." Penny was so happy Leonard thought so quickly. The answer seemed to satisfy her mother.

Wyatt came in. "There's no discussion there. You two are going up to the cabin. It's one thing to be in the same room sleeping, it;s another all together for two married people to be together on their wedding night. I'm a bit too old to have to hear what might be going on between you too. Penny is my daughter after all."

Penny and Leonard just smiled at each other. Both realizing that even with all the "help" Wyatt had offered Leonard by letting him sleep in Penny's room with her, and talking of gardens, it never was his intention to give his daughter to the boy. He apparently only gave his permission for Leonard to have a sleep-over. Hoping to further their friendship into something more. He just didn't know just how much FURTHER his daughter had taken things with the boy who was her friend.

Penny almost asked if she could take Buttercup to the cabin, but opted instead for the pickup truck. Penny and Leonard loaded their things and said their goodbyes to the family and made their way to the cabin. Penny stayed on the path this time knowing she didn't have to impress Leonard. Besides, she didn't need Leonard to be scared half to death. She had something far better in mind for them to do.

* * *

Upon getting near to the cabin, they passed some road signs that looked hastily placed.

 **Continue at you own risk!**

 **No trespassing!**

 **Privacy Required!**

 **Just Married!**

 **No Pictures!**

 **Clothing Optional!**

 **Possible Nudity!**

Penny couldn't believe what she saw. "I'm gonna KILL Kenny!" Leonard just laughed and then sat silently when he saw Penny was not amused.

Upon entering the cabin and lighting some oil lamps, they noticed a vase of white roses just like the ones Penny carried this afternoon and like the flowers that were scattered about the porch. There was also a note and a bottle of Champagne. Penny opened the note. She turned to Leonard. "I guess I won't kill him after all. This is so sweet."

Leonard took the bottle, opened it and poured two glasses, handing one to his bride. "To us... forever..."

Penny took her glass. "Forever". She then led Leonard out to the porch after grabbing a blanket. "There MUST be some stars out here that you can tell me about."

 **A/N: So, Penny and Leonard are now married and more than friends, more than best friends. They are one. What is left for them? Certainly there are questions left on both coasts. Questions that may very well determine their future.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Reality**

 **Penny and Leonard (these two characters not owned by me) need to come out of their fantasy world back home in Nebraska and step back into their lives and careers.**

Penny held Leonard's hand as they went out into the field before the lake. In the other arm, she held the blanket. As she spread the blanket on the ground, she noticed Leonard staring down. "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Leonard half smiled. "That's the blanket from Uncle Floyd's car. The one I wrapped you in when you were drunk and Timmy and I left you up on your porch swing."

Penny smiled. "The one you went and got for me so I wouldn't be cold, and then stayed with me because you were afraid I might get sick and there would be no one to take care of me."

Leonard smiled remembering that night. "Yes, that very one".

Penny reached for Leonard's hand and brought him down to the ground so they were both sitting on the blanket. "It's my favorite blanket. It's nice and warm, and makes me feel safe when I'm wrapped up in it. Do you want me to get another one? About the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable."

Leonard shook his head. "No, it's fine. it's just a blanket."

Penny lay down looking up at her new husband. "Come lay here with me. Tell me about the stars that are out tonight." She looked into Leonard's eyes. She could see a bit of sadness. She guessed it was because Uncle Floyd wasn't at their wedding. He was probably the one person other than his father that Leonard would have wanted to be there. Uncle Floyd was always so supportive of anything Leonard had done. Especially anything that concerned her. Uncle Floyd probably could see what special feelings they had for each other just as her mother had. Penny softly took Leonard's hand. "Please?"

Leonard lay next to Penny on the blanket and Penny snuggled into that special spot on his shoulder. Leonard put his arm around Penny and started to point out the different constellations in the sky. Penny listened intently and lost herself in Leonard's calming tone. She absolutely didn't understand how he had this hold on her. She could listen to him for hours, not even understanding what he was saying. Penny leaned up and pressed her lips to his stopping any words. The kiss was soft, gentle yet full of feeling. It was not the raw strong passion that they had shared so many times before. However it was no less passionate, continuing on with soft touching of each other's hands on their partner.

Soft touching became soft slow massaging. Penny to Leonard's chest and face, Leonard to Penny's shoulders and breasts. Penny sat up with a contented sigh and a loving look in her eye. She reached down and pulled her shirt over her head and shed her bra. She lay back down to continue the close contact when Leonard dispatched of his shirt also. The next while was spent in close contact with each other's hands on bare skin while enjoying each other. Leonard spent some quality time nibbling and kissing Penny's neck while she ran her fingers through his hair.

The next pause initiated the loss of the rest of their clothes. Now both completely naked, Leonard pulled the blanket over the two of them and the closeness continued. There were very few words spoken between them but very many feelings, wants and needs passed silently from one to the other. Each partner picking up signals, understanding what was being silently asked and responding with just the right amount of attention. Penny might have been with more men, but none treated her the way Leonard treated her. His touch was so gentle, his caress so soft. He had learned just what Penny needed in such a short time. She could just lay back and feel the love he had for her. Leonard was far better at foreplay than any man she had ever been with. He could bring her to the edge of ecstasy and back off so gently, she didn't even mind, knowing that he would be advancing her pleasure with just a little different way immediately following. It was much the same for Leonard. Penny was a master at the male form. Her hands, magic upon him. Never rough and tumble, not tonight. She would make him feel as if he wanted to take her just as she would back off into another protracted make out session. They writhed together under this special blanket that meant so much to each of them, rolling to and fro, exchanging dominance, gently transferring tender embrace form one to the other. Lips roaming about each other with carefully placed nibbles.

Finally joining, Leonard set a comfortable slow pace. Penny never releasing him from her stare. This was their wedding night, it was not for the rough and tumble episodes of lust she had become known for. This was a time for showing each other the love they had for each other. The connection was no less electric. Each movement of their hands, their legs intertwining, bodies moving here and their. With each deepening thrust, Penny gasped for a breath. When Penny was dominant, each grinding of her hips caused a moan of pure joy for both. Settling on a neutral position facing each other on their side, their efforts crescendoed to a peak neither reached before. Each grasping the other as Leonard's spasms and Penny's contractions occurred at the exact same time neither eliciting the other. The hold they had on each other lessened only after they both were sated and lying closely together. Panting heavily catching their breath under the clear moonlit, star filled sky outside the cabin.

Penny wanted the night to continue, but wanted a more intimate setting. The night was cooling and she knew just where she wanted to continue their first night as husband and wife. Penny kissed Leonard and held the side of his face with one soft hand then stood and started to walk toward the cabin. Penny looked over her shoulder and smiled while biting on her lower lip.

Leonard just looked in amazement at penny walking naked back to the cabin, looking from the sparkle in her eye to her smooth shoulders, down her toned back to her amazing bottom, finally watching her hips sway as she changed from one foot to the other on gorgeous legs. When Penny made a beckoning motion with one finger asking him to follow, Leonard quickly gathered their discarded clothes and scooped them up along with the blanket and followed Penny into the cabin.

As Leonard entered the cabin, he saw Penny had already set out comfortable quilts layered one on top of another in front of the fire place. It was cool, but still not cold enough to light a fire. Penny knew full well she would at some time, bring Leonard to the cabin when they could sit and enjoy a roaring fire, just the two of them. Tonight, however, Penny had lit candles and set them all around, their flickering flames giving the very effect she had wanted. Leonard dropped the blanket he was holding on the couch and joined Penny in what now felt like a nest. A nest where they would continue to show each other just how much love their hearts held for one another. Penny lay down beckoning Leonard to join her which took very little real effort. Penny smiled widely as Leonard came to her and they continued their night of tender love.

* * *

Leonard woke with his arm around Penny spooned before him. He could hear the soft snores that meant his wife was contentedly sleeping. Leonard slowly took his arm from around Penny and stood making sure she was comfortably tucked back into their pile of blankets. Penny seemed to snuggle down deeper and sighed contentedly before seeming to go deeper into sleep. Leonard stood and went to the couch and wrapped himself in Uncle Floyd's blanket from the couch and went to the porch. As always, there were two wooden rocking chairs made from the local trees gently rocking in the breezes of the night. Leonard sat in the one nearest the door and looked out on the field toward the lake. He thought of what he and Penny had done earlier in the evening and smiled. He still was amazed that he had met Penny back in Pasadena after all these years and then despite the trials they had recently gone through, they were married this very day. Leonard looked up at the moon. It actually would be the day before. Surely it was after midnight by now. When they got back in the cabin, Penny wanted very much to continue their love making and although neither had slept very much the previous night, they had no problem satisfying each other more than once before they literally collapsed in each other's arms and slept. Leonard took a deep breath of the cool night air and closed his eyes.

* * *

Before long, Leonard seemed to be brought awake by a rustling sound close by. Thinking it must be leaves or some local fauna in the reeds by the lake, he opened his eyes and scanned the field before him. Suddenly the rustling was much closer and Leonard looked to the side where the other rocking chair stood rocking at an even pace. His eyes shot open as the chair was not unoccupied, and it wasn't Penny that was there peering at him with a gentle approving smile. Leonard was simply speechless as he looked on the vision of his Uncle Floyd with his leg crossed over his knee holding what appeared to be a newspaper. Floyd closed the paper and smiled as he took his pipe from his lips. "Leonard my boy, you have grown into a fine young man."

Leonard held tight to the blanket. "Uncle Floyd? Did you see...?"

Floyd smiled. "If you are going to ask about the wedding... Yes my boy, I did... It was beautiful and I have to say that I'm so proud that you didn't give up on young miss Pettersson. I knew you wouldn't and I also knew you were meant to be."

Leonard was trying to make sense of what was happening. "But..."

Floyd continued. "Now, if you are going to bring up what you have been up to since you came here tonight, I assure you I have not intruded in your privacy. Although judging from the rather angelic look on Miss Pettersson's face, I would say you were quite successful in pleasing her this evening".

Leonard blushed. "Umm actually it would be Mrs. Hofstadter... I don't understand..."

Floyd smiled. "Quite right. At any rate, Leonard... You have done well for yourself. I expect that you have and will continue to do great things. and now that you have the love of a good woman behind you, the sky is the limit".

Leonard frowned. "How is this possible?"

Floyd took a puff of his pipe. "You may not like the answer my boy, but all things cannot be explained by your equations, theories and suspected LAWS of the universe. A great many things still remain unexplained and may never be discovered. The origins of all things is beyond comprehension and is meant to be that way. Faith is a great thing and something you should embrace. I had faith in you as a child that you would endure the family circumstance of your youth, As much as I tried to mitigate them, I wish I could have done better. Perhaps you wouldn't have had to wait so long for the young woman asleep in the cabin. I had faith that you would persevere in your quest to get back to her. She has been the love of your life since you first met. She was the driving force in many of your efforts as a young man. It was your love for her that helped you form who you are, how you act. She has been your "Polaris", your North Star, guiding you home to where you belong. She had faith too. She has been through much over the years, always wanting to be back with you. To be one. One with her by your side. Both of YOUR faiths in your love is what has brought you together. I am so proud of you. Proud of you both."

Leonard looked on the vision of his Uncle. "I miss you so much".

Floyd leaned over. "I'm never far away Leonard. I'm always here when you need me." Floyd touched Leonard's temple. "And I will live here always". Floyd touched Leonard's heart through the blanked Leonard remained wrapped in. Leonard suddenly felt tired and closed his eyes, listening to the rocking chair next to him rocking in the breeze and listening to the rustling sound in his ears.

* * *

Penny woke rustling around in the nest she and her new husband had made for themselves. Reaching back to bring Leonard's arm back around her, Penny found she was alone. Frantically patting the area next to her Penny quickly awoke and found she was truly alone. She looked around the room and saw no one. She looked to the couch and saw that the blanket they wrapped in in the field was gone off the couch. Penny stood and wrapped herself in one of the comforters they had been sleeping on. She quickly made the rounds of the cabin and found she was alone. Suddenly panic rushed in and she pulled her left hand from the jumble of cloth around her. Sighing thankfully when she saw the wedding ring nestled closely next to her engagement ring, Penny knew that it all wasn't a dream. There was only one more place to go. Penny made a direct route to the front door and opened it. She immediately became more calm. Leonard was sitting in the rocking chair closest to the door wrapped in his Uncle's old blanket and asleep. She stood before him and wondered at the sight. The sight of the little boy that looked so cute and was so much fun to spend time with, the sight of the good looking adolescent that was always there for her when she needed a friend, the sight of the very handsome man that earlier the day before stood in front of her and promised to love her for the rest of her life... forever.

Penny smiled and sat sideways on her husband's lap and brushed his wavy hair to one side and gently kissed his soft lips. "Sweetie?... Why are you out here?"

Leonard's eyes fluttered open. Feeling Penny's weight on his lap, Leonard pulled her in tighter. "He was here! Right there in that rocking chair!"

Penny could see that Leonard was upset about something, perhaps excited was more the right word. She smiled and kissed him. "Who was here Sweetie?"

Leonard looked from the empty rocking chair to the comforting eyes of his wife. "Uncle Floyd".

Penny put a hand to Leonard's face. "Baby... Uncle Floyd is..."

Leonard became very excited. "NO... he REALLY was right here. He said he saw the wedding and he saw how beautiful you were and how proud he was that we got married. He was here... He told me that it was our faith in each other that kept us together even when we were apart." Penny could see that Leonard could not be shaken from his resolve. He felt that Uncle Floyd had come back in the night. Penny leaned in and hugged her husband. Perhaps he had. Perhaps Floyd was their Guardian Angel. Someone that looked after them making sure they never fell too far apart. Someone that guided them back together to be here on this porch holding each other near.

Penny finally stood when she thought that things were calmer. She looked into the eyes of her husband. "Race ya to the lake!" She then dropped her comforter and took off like a shot and it was soon after Leonard heard the splash of his wife in the water shrieking at the feeling of the cool water. Leonard had every intention of following, but first opened the front door to the cabin and took the soap and towels that were placed there with him out to the lake. He slowly entered the cool water to the amusement of his wife.

Penny giggled. "It's better if you just jump in. It's a shock, but it's quicker. C'mere."

Leonard placed the soap within reach on the shore and found comfort in the arms of his very naked wife. Penny quickly wrapped her legs around Leonard's waist and was pleased when his little buddy came "knocking at the door" from below the water. Penny smiled and passionately kissed Leonard as she "let him in". Penny quickly noticed that Leonard was far more playful than he was the night before. He seemed more at ease, happier with some internal struggle. Seeing his Uncle, whether it was real or a dream, it didn't matter. Leonard was more at peace with himself. He came to her easily. Their morning bath was so much fun, they didn't exit the water until they were literally turning blue. Wrapping in the towels Leonard brought to the lake, they made their way quickly to the cabin where Penny built a small fire in the fireplace and dropped her towel to dry by its warmth. Leonard was once more amazed by her beauty and came up from behind her as she was drying her hair. Leonard gently held her hips and Penny smiled, accepting Leonard's advances.

* * *

Penny stopped the truck in front of the house and the newly wed couple climbed the steps and went directly to the kitchen where they smelled freshly brewed coffee.

Henrietta smiled as her daughter entered the kitchen. There was something different about her. She couldn't put her finger on it, Penny was happy, but she had seen Penny happy before. This was different. She was no fool, she knew Penny had been with Leonard before this last night. Sure the sex would have been different, but the feeling she had that was different about Penny was deeper than anything she had seen affect her daughter in the past. "There you are, coffee is on and breakfast will be ready in just a while". Penny gave her mother a hug that felt as good to her as when Penny was a little girl. She returned the hug, kissing Penny on the top of her head just as she had for so many years.

Wyatt entered the kitchen and stood next to Leonard. "That's a pretty scene". He then moved toward the coffee pot when he was practically mauled by his youngest daughter grabbing him about the middle and leaning her head on his chest. Wyatt rubbed his daughter's back. "Good morning Slugger, you seem happy".

Penny then took Leonard's arm and leaned into him. "I'm about as happy as I could be." She then leaned in and kissed her husband on the cheek before sitting and enjoying her wedding breakfast with her family. Denise, Frank, Kenny and her nephew Benny all came in to help celebrate with Penny and the newest member of the family. Leonard never felt so loved.

* * *

Later that day, the whirlwind romance was beginning to slow down. It was time for reality to stick its ugly head into their world. Leonard sat on the edge of the bed as Penny finished packing her things. She looked up to see Leonard deep in thought. "What is it Sweetie?"

Leonard looked up jostled out of his thoughts by the sweet voice of his new wife. "I was just thinking that we're going to be flying to two different coasts."

Penny put down the top she was folding and came to sit next to Leonard. She put her arms around his neck and then kissed him on the cheek. "I know, it sucks, but I have to get back to show. There might need to be some rewrites and then we have to film them. And you can't screw up your chances for tenure just because of ME! It's too important."

Leonard smiled and then looked very stern and focused. "Penny, there is NOTHING in this world that would or could have any affect on my career or any other part of my life that is more important than you. We are one now, anything we do will affect us both. This TV show could be your big break. You need to go to New York."

Penny leaned her head on his shoulder. "Okay, but I wish you were coming with me." She then pushed her clothes off the bed and pulled Leonard in close.

Leonard smiled and sat up. "If I let you get away with this every time you want, You might get bored. Why don't you just finish packing I'll go pack my things. They're in Denise's room."

Penny frowned. "Spoil sport... You're gonna have to make it up to me later." Penny smiled and stuck her tongue out then giggled as she reached for the clothes she just threw onto the floor. Leonard went into the bathroom and then into the room next door.

* * *

Dinner was delicious as always but Penny seemed a little preoccupied. Henrietta cocked her head. "Penny, sweet heart, what's bothering you?"

Penny shrugged. "I have to fly back to New York and leave Leonard here to go back to California."

Leonard smiled. "Well, actually, I was gonna save this for later because you said I had to make it up to you".

Wyatt questioned. "Make up what?"

Penny blushed just a bit. "Not important Daddy." She then turned to Leonard. "Sweetie, what were you saying?"

Leonard put his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Well, it didn't really take too long to pack my stuff, so I called Raj back home in Pasadena to ask how things were scheduled with the tenure interviews and he said things were on hold because Professor Woo seems to have come down with something and is going to be out for a week." He then looked at Penny. "So, it may only be a delay, but I can fly to New York with you. And if there aren't any more changes, we can then fly back to Pasadena... together... like we were..."

Leonard didn't get to finish his sentence before Penny launched herself at him crashing her lips into his and knocking him backwards almost out of his chair. Penny's mom laughed and took the hand of her husband. "Come Dear, your game show is starting. I'll bring a beer." Wyatt left the kitchen and was followed by his wife. Before leaving, Henrietta whispered. "Get a room".

Penny broke her kiss. She looked from her mother to Leonard. "Good idea". She then grabbed Leonard's hand. "C'mon"!

* * *

Henrietta looked at her husband. "Wyatt, please try to concentrate on the TV! You were supportive of Leonard before they got married, and you actually told him you WANTED more grandchildren. There's only ONE way that's going to happen."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I'm not so old I don't remember. But she's my little girl. Why didn't they just go back to the cabin?"

Henrietta smiled. She knew very well Wyatt remembered how baby's were made. In fact, her daughters simply took after herself. That's why she worried so much about them when boys would come around. "You could ask them to go..."

Wyatt looked mildly horrified. "And interrupt what they are doing?"

Henrietta thought about all the things that the girls admitted to when they would go to the cabin with boys. And all the things Wyatt would tell her about when he would find Denise up there with a new guy. A wider smile came to her face. "Why don't WE go up to the cabin?"

Wyatt could see a familiar look glide across her face. "You leave a note, I"ll get the truck".

* * *

Penny stretched reaching across the bed. Not finding Leonard then hearing the toilet flush made her slight panic change quickly into a comforting warmth while wrapping her arms around herself thinking about just how amazing last night was.

Leonard came out of the bathroom in his boxers and a t-shirt. He smiled. "We should get going."

Penny rolled over. "I think you have too many clothes on".

Leonard sat on the bed as Penny wound her hands beneath his shirt feeling his warm skin underneath. "Penny, what has gotten into you? You don't want to do anything except stay in bed, naked and have sex."

Penny fiddled with Leonard's boxers until Leonard stilled her hand. "I'm not going lie, and I'm not ashamed. I never had sex like this before... I like it! And you better get used to it. Cause, I'm not about to stop any time soon." Penny then got up from bed and walked slowly to the bathroom naked and swinging her hips as Leonard both rolled his eyes and reached for his inhaler.

* * *

Leonard came into the kitchen and for the first time he could remember, there was no coffee, no bacon, and no eggs. Penny quickly started the coffee and threw some toast into the toaster. She found a piece of paper with her mother's writing on it and both gasped and giggled. "Apparently we were a bit too loud".

Just then, Henrietta came into the kitchen, her hair in a messy bun. "Coffee... need coffee..."!

Penny broke into a full laugh. "You look like you had a rough night young lady."

Her mother smiled as she poured a cup of coffee. "I don't think I have to justify anything to you."

Penny smiled and hugged her mother. "No you do not".

Leonard poured a cup of coffee and handed it to his father-in-law as he came quietly in and sat at the table. Wyatt had the slightest smile on his face.

* * *

The drive to the airport was quiet for both couples. It was pretty much a given that Penny was snuggled up to Leonard in the back seat. The surprise was that Henrietta climbed in the front of the truck and slid to the center seat of the bench seat and buckled in tight leaning into her husband.

The good byes were happy but tearful just the same. No one thought just a few days before, when Penny came home sure that she had lost Leonard forever to now being committed to him in heart and soul was ever a possibility. Found again, engaged and married... Forever.

* * *

Flying back to New York seemed like a short flight for Penny. She had a window seat but looked out the window just the first few minutes until they were in the air. The rest of the flight saw her leaning onto Leonard's shoulder, snoring quietly into his ear. Leonard couldn't be happier.

Upon landing, instead of calling Kim to pick them up from the airport, Leonard took very little time to convince Penny they should go to a Hotel and have a mini Honeymoon while they were in New York even if Penny had to work on the TV pilot or not. Leonard did a quick search on his phone and settled on the Ritz-Carlton.

Upon checking in, they went up to the room and Penny was immediately brought back to when she was a little girl when the family went on vacation checking in to a hotel. In those days Penny and Denise would share a bed and Kenny would be put on a cot. Today, just like then, Penny ran around the room checking out each door. She flopped back onto the king sized bed and smiled. "Oooooo so soft, I can't wait to try THIS out..." She then jumped off the bed and found the bathroom. Leonard just stood and watched the whirling dervish that was his wife. Penny stuck her head out of the door. "Gotta try this out too. There's a separate tub... and its big enough for TWO!" The sly wink and smile made Leonard chuckle.

Before they could get too comfortable and occupied, Leonard insisted they go down to the studio and find out what was going on.

* * *

When Penny came to the office, she saw that she had a message from the director. He wasn't around, so Penny tried to find some of the other actors. she found one of the makeup girls. "Hey Alice, I got a note the Director wanted to talk, do you know if there are going to be some retakes because of rewrites?"

Alice looked very nervous. "Ummm, yeah, I think I heard something like that. But you better talk to him about it." Alice then made a quick retreat with some of her things.

Penny looked at Leonard. "That was weird..." Penny looked around for anyone else but the place was pretty much vacant. "You know what? My contact information listed Kim's number. We should probably go there." She then put her hands on Leonard's hips and pulled him in for a hug. "Besides, she was the one that made me realize I LOVED you". Penny then held her left hand up and wiggled her fingers. "I can't WAIT until she sees THIS!"

* * *

While they made their way to Kim's apartment, Leonard was very quiet. Penny stopped and turned. "Sweetie what is it?"

Leonard shrugged. "Will Chance be there"?

Penny stepped closer to Leonard and kissed him. They were standing on a corner and she didn't care. "Leonard, none of that stuff was real."

Leonard smiled. "I guess not. Otherwise, why would you have gone trough with this?" He then reached down and took Penny's left hand up to his lips and kissed her wedding ring.

Penny then threw her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him right there on the street. People passed without even noticing except for those that were annoyed because Penny and Leonard were blocking their way.

* * *

Kim answered her door and was surprised to see Penny let alone BOTH Penny and Leonard. "Wow, I guess you guys found each other."

Penny kept her hand in her pocket. "We sure did. And we sort of owe you a HUGE thank you. Because if you didn't make me realize I loved him, and then tell Leonard I was looking for him, he probably wouldn't have found me."

Kim smiled as everyone sat down. "Glad to help."

Penny's smile was literally ear to ear. "So are we. Because if you didn't care so much.. " Penny then pulled her hand out of her pocket. "THIS wouldn't have happened!"

Kim's eyes went wide. "You're engaged?!"

Penny just smiled. "Look again Sweetie." Penny kept her hand held out.

Kim gasped, now noticing the band next to the engagement ring on Penny's finger. "Oh my GOD! You two are MARRIED?"

Penny stepped closer to Leonard. He put his arms around her and smiled, kissed her cheek as she was smiling and nodding. "Yup, engaged, married, everything."

Kim smiled wryly at Penny. "EVERY...thing?"

Penny nodded and smiled. She winked. "Everything."

Kim went to her closet and pulled out a light jacket. "C'mon, lets go celebrate."

* * *

Kim took them to a pub she knew served good food and good beer. They walked into a crowded bar room and were brought to a table. Sitting down, they each ordered a microbrew and their menus were set down. Looking up, Kim frowned. "Oh SHIT!"

Penny looked up. "What's up?"

Kim frowned. "Chance is here."

Leonard looked over. "Crap!"

Penny took Leonard's hand. "Leonard, we just went through this."

Leonard covered Penny's hand with his. "No, its not that. He's here with Kate."

Penny's head wipped around. "Why is Kate here?" She then looked at Kim.

Kim took a breath. "Look, I don't know the whole story, but Chance has been hanging around her since just after you left."

Just then, Kate and Chance walked up to the table. Kate smiled. "Hey, look who's back... and with Leonard... holding hands... so sweet..."

Penny looked up not moving her hand from his. "That's right, its sweet. He's mine and you need to keep your hands off my stuff." Penny then took her hand from under Leonard's clearly showing off both her engagement and wedding rings. Penny then smiled with a wicked determined smile. "Hands... off... my... stuff!"

Kate was clearly surprised by what she saw. She had known that what she and Leonard had between them was over, and she knew he had deep feelings for Penny, those feelings were probably what kept Kate and Leonard from really getting closer. But she wasn't about to let Penny get the upper hand here. "Speaking of your stuff... I guess you haven't heard then..."


	85. Chapter 85

**What is going on here?**

 **Penny and Leonard find out just what has been going on while they were back in Nebraska. They thought that everything was wonderful. Everything would work out great. Unfortunately, for this couple that I do not own, other forces have had an effect on their world.**

Penny looked back at Kate. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kate smugly smiled. "Oh... my! Haven't you been in touch with your agent?" She then placed both hands on the table. "I guess MINOR TALENT has to put up with sub par support."

Chance stood by looking very nervous. Kim tried to get some information but Chance was no real help probably because Kate was standing right there.

Kate took one look at Kim and Chance, she grabbed Chance's hand and turned to Penny. "It looks like you lost out again!" She then turned to Leonard. "Always going for the sloppy seconds... We could have been great together. Good luck with another loser Leonard"! Kate then turned and left the pub.

Penny was seeing red. "YEAH? WELL THAT DOESN'T SAY MUCH FOR YOU! YOU'RE THE LOSER I FOUND HIM WITH... AND LEONARD IS GREAT..."

Leonard patted Penny on the back. "She's gone Penny..."

Penny turned and leaned into her husband. "She creams my CORN! Where does she get off talking to you that way."

Leonard was torn between agreeing with Penny and being mad at Kate, and smiling at how cute Penny was defending him like that. It was just like when they were kids. She just jumped right in. Although this time it started with Kate against Penny. "It doesn't matter what she says. She means nothing to me and we never had anything real close. We were more just together not trying to be alone. But she did have a point. If there was something going on with the pilot, why didn't your agent get in touch with you?"

Penny thought then gasped. "I turned off my phone. I needed to TALK with you and I couldn't risk screwing that up by TALKING to you... so I turned off my phone so I would need to SEE you."

Leonard smiled at the explanation. The logic was pure Penny. "Where is your phone?"

Penny frowned then smiled. "Quit smiling at me. It WORKED! We haven't been more than a couple of feet apart since you found me and we didn't NEED a phone for what we've been doing..." She then waved her left hand in his face. "And LOOK what happened!" Penny then poked her tongue out and finished with a smile before she pulled Leonard in for a kiss.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Okay, that's enough. I never saw a faster transition from **steam-coming-out-of-your-eyes-mad** to **smoking-hot-lovin** in my entire life. But you didn't answer the question. Where's your phone?"

Penny thought some more. "It must be in with my stuff in my luggage." Before they went back to the hotel, Kim insisted on treating the new couple to a Pub Burger and a few beers. They all had a good time with Penny explaining how she almost got caught being together with Leonard the night before they got married and how great her sister was in helping Penny get out of the mess she was almost in. Kim kept prodding Penny for details but was put off when Penny noticed Leonard's embarrassment. They parted ways as Leonard hailed a cab and he and Penny went back to the hotel.

* * *

Penny stood by the window looking out on the city-scape below. She was wrapped in her own arms, her phone wedged between the cushion and arm of the small sofa in the room... resting just where she had thrown it.

Leonard came up from behind gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay..."

Penny spun around. "What's THAT supposed to mean? How can you even SAY that?!" You don't have any IDEA what its like to have your whole LIFE turned upside down!"

Leonard could see Penny was upset, he needed go make her feel better. "You don't know..."

Penny had fire in her eyes. "Well, THIS is what I DO know... that BITCH Kate is screwing with my job... AGAIN! I do all the hard work, get everything finished, and then... just before its set to go, she swoops in and takes over CRAPPING all over my work! It's not fair... this was supposed to be my big break. Get in a hit TV show and then break into the movies." Penny turned back to the window. She could feel tears welling in her eyes and didn't want Leonard see her cry.

Leonard came up and put his hands on Penny's shoulders from behind. She leaned back. Leonard could feel the pressure of Penny leaning into him, like she wanted melt into him. "All you know is Kate was probably added to the cast and there are going to be some changes."

Penny sighed. She sounded so quiet, so defeated. "How many changes could they need to make? They were just going to show the pilot to a test audience."

Leonard held his wife. She seemed so fragile. "Penny, You need to actually talk to your agent, you need to call her, or get in touch with the casting director, you said you remembered her from some things you did back in California."

Penny pulled Leonard's arms closer around herself. "I know. You're right, I'm just so..."

Leonard turned Penny toward him. "This is supposed to be a mini honeymoon. Its supposed to be happy. What do you say I fill up that big tub with some bath salts, bubble bath and light some aroma candles and you just relax and soak."

Penny smiled and rested her head next to his on his shoulder. "Will you come in with me? Its big enough for both of us."

Leonard took Penny's hand and led her to the bathroom and the two of them set about making a very romantic atmosphere. Just as Leonard had said earlier, aroma candles were set about and bath salts and bubble bath were filling the tub. Penny turned to Leonard and started to undress her lover. Leonard quickly took the hint and in turn, undressed his bride. Leonard turned off the lights and they climbed gently beneath the cover of the bubbles into the soothing warm water.

Penny leaned back and accepted the comfort of the soaking bath. Leonard sat at the other end of the tub and reached under the water for one of Penny's feet and started a slow massage. Penny moaned and smiled then rubbed the outside of Leonard's thigh with her other foot reminding him he had more work to do. Leonard smiled and reached down to squeeze the neglected toes letting them know it wouldn't be too long before they got their due attention.

Penny breathed in the scent of the candles and was reveling in her comfort when the massaging stopped. Expecting the promised massaging of her other foot, she was truly surprised when she felt the water level ebb as Leonard stepped out of the tub. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Leonard smiled and came over and placed a kiss on the lips of his love. "I'll be right back." He then started the hot water and refreshed the bath bubbles. Quickly leaving the bathroom, a sight that made Penny giggle as she watched his suds covered tushie leave. Leonard returned with two glasses and two bottles of wine from the courtesy bar in the room.

Setting the wine on the edge of the tub, Leonard climbed back in and after a quick shiver, shut off the refreshing hot water and took Penny's other foot in his hands to continue her massage. Penny smiled as she settled back to enjoy the renewed attention. Leonard rotated his attentions to Penny's other leg continuing the massage from her feet to her ankle. Penny sat up slightly and smiled. She then took the recently liberated foot and began rubbing it once again against Leonard's thigh, only this time, along the inner thigh.

Leonard settled back once Penny's toes reached his groin. As he lessened his hold on her other foot, Penny started up the other inner thigh until she placed each foot on either side of his manhood. She started slowly by alternating smooth strokes with her soft soles with gentle tickling and fondling with her nimble toes.

This soaking bath was supposed to be calming and soothing, but it was starting to have the predictable affect on them both. Penny released her man and changed her position to sitting on his lap where Leonard easily reached around to caress her breasts just below the water beneath the bubbles. Once again Penny settled back into Leonard's hold, this time reaching down and guiding him to her.

Penny settled comfortably down upon her lover as Leonard caught his breath. Each time they made love, it seemed to be a new adventure. A new adventure in togetherness, in oneness with each other, their bond to each other growing stronger with each union. She leaned up and poured two glasses of wine handing one to Leonard. There they sat, on and within each other, enjoying the closeness, the warm water and the wine. No longer concerned with the news that was so hurtful.

* * *

Penny woke feeling the warmth of her husbands back against her own. She rolled over to see Leonard still sleeping. Just as he fit so well spooning behind her, she fit equally well behind him and now she had a rare chance to feel his body before hers. To feel his cute little tushie nestled into her hips. To feel her breasts pressed next to his back. To feel her arms around the one man she truly loved. Penny snuggled closer as she kissed Leonard and rest her head on the pillow just behind his.

Leonard was wrestled from sleep by the beautiful naked woman behind him. He smiled as he remembered climbing out of the bath and then drying Penny as she dried him. The special attention they paid to their partner and their "special" places led to the bedroom and yet one more unbelievable night of love.

Leonard turned his head. "Morning".

Penny took a deep breath and snuggled deeper into Leonard's back, wiggling her hips into his tushie. "MMMmmmm".

Leonard chuckled then turned to face Penny who promptly snuggled into him intertwining her legs with his. "We should get up and at the very least get something to eat."

Penny rubbed her face into Leonard's shoulder. "NOoooo... wanna stay here... like it here."

Leonard rubbed her back then squeezed her soft behind. "Time to get up."

* * *

An hour later, after insisting that they take separate showers to make sure they saved time, Leonard sat across from Penny at an elegant bistro eating breakfast. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Penny looked up from putting the last piece of bacon into her mouth and crunching down. "Mmmm, maybe we could see a show? I would like to see Hamilton, but the tickets are really hard to come by and really expensive. We're already spending way too much on the hotel."

Suddenly there was an abrupt interruption by a familiar voice. Mrs. Latham came up to the table. "There my Dears are!"

Penny smiled. "Mrs. Latham... what are you doing here?" She reached out with her left hand.

Mrs. Latham started to gasp then controlled the moment. "I see the two of you have been up to something. But to answer your question, I had some business that needed some attention, and it was something that couldn't be left to others."

Penny smiled as Mrs. Latham took her hand to admire the new rings on Penny's finger. "Oh this little thing? Yeah it was a pretty wild weekend."

Mrs. Latham smiled. "Knowing how you operate Dear, I can only imagine. And Leonard, Bravo for being able to keep up."

Leonard blushed immediately. "I... uhh..."

Penny giggled at Leonard's sudden shyness. "Oh, he did SO much more than just "keep up" although that really WAS pretty important."

Mrs. Latham chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it would be HARD to accomplish the task without it". Although, I have known men that are good at "LIP SERVICE" when they are short on the HARD facts at any moment."

Leonard bowed his head and closed his eyes. This was much like the conversations Penny and her mother would have.

Penny was really enjoying herself. "Well, Leonard has really been FORWARD with any suggestions and he can really DRIVE HOME his POINT".

Mrs. Latham continued. "All right, the poor Dear has been put through enough. If I heard you right as I approached, you were looking for some tickets? Just go to the ticket office, there will be two tickets in your name. It was so nice to see you together, enjoy your day". With that, Mrs. Latham went on her way.

* * *

Once in her car, Mrs. Latham took out her phone and made a call. "Charles, find out where a Doctor Leonard Hofstadter is staying. I would like you to send over a Tuxedo... and have Marylin pick out a nice evening dress appropriate for the theater. Something the younger crowd is wearing these days. Nothing too much, but something that still makes an impression, here are their measurements..."

* * *

Leonard looked at his smiling table mate. "Is this something that is going to continue?"

Penny reached across the table and took his hand. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but you knew that Denise and Mom never pulled any punches. Every chance we get to embarrass each other is fair game. Mrs. Latham is just one of those special people that thinks its fun to make other people uncomfortable. I'll try to stop."

Leonard smiled. "No... its fine. As long as its in fun and not meant to be malicious. But I warn you, I am a pretty quick study."

Penny frowned. "Aww, Baby, I would never say anything to hurt you, but if this is going to be a game, I'll warn you now. I hate to lose."

* * *

After an afternoon of sight seeing in assorted museums, the couple came back to their hotel room. Upon entering, something caught Penny's eye. She went into the bedroom and saw two garment bags set out on the foot of the bed. What caught her eye was the bag that held her dress. it was a clear bag that showed the light grey sequinned dress through. She quickly opened the bag and held the dress in front of her standing before the full length mirror. "Oh my god! This is gorgeous! They must be from Mrs. L..."

Within a very short period of time, Penny was in nothing but a pair of panties stepping into the dress. It was off the shoulder, above the knee with just the right amount of flair to the skirt. After pulling the top up, she turned and held up her hair. "Sweetie... do me up..."

Leonard smiled and thought quickly back to Penny's risque' conversation this morning with Mrs. Latham. "There really isn't any other way to "DO" you now is there..." Even though Leonard was proud of himself, he could plainly see Penny was not. "Um, so this isn't one of those times?" Penny shook her head. Leonard gulped a bit. "So, just the dress then?" Penny nodded in agreement. Leonard quickly did up Penny's dress and she twirled in front of the mirror.

Penny put a finger to her lips. "Do you think I need a bra with this?"

Leonard tried again. "No bra... always no bra... just gets in the way". Seeing the look on Penny's face, he immediately stopped. "Still not the time?"

Penny rolled her eyes as Leonard sat on the bed and fiddled with a couple of boxes while she twirled some more admiring herself in the dress. "I don't know... but I don't have a strapless bra..."

Leonard held up what he pulled from one of the boxes. "This might help". He held up a strapless bra.

Penny took it from Leonard examining it. "Wow, that lady knows WAY too much about me."

Leonard pulled out an envelope. "Yup, they are from Mrs. Latham. She says to have a wonderful day." Penny let down the top of the dress standing naked from the waist up as she fit the bra around herself. Leonard smiled at the sight. "She also says that the bra is optional. Apparently you have to decide just how much time and effort you want to expend before you want to get down to business."

Penny laughed. "She's so funny".

Leonard cocked his head in disbelief. "Really? She's funny but I'm inappropriate?"

Penny placed herself into the bra and shimmied a bit to get comfortable. "Relax, either way, I'll bet you won't wait too long. Now do me up again." Penny saw a smile creep across Leonard's face. She held up a finger. "NO DOing me or UP remarks! How do I look?"

Leonard frowned. "Yes ma'am. You look amazing." Leonard then visibly adjusted himself in his jeans while Penny noticed, feeling very proud that it took so little to get her man aroused.

Penny smiled. "Thanks, now help me out of this dress and we can work on you being HARD and DOing me UP".

* * *

Leonard took the envelope from the ticket clerk and they found an usher to take them to their seats. The seats were amazing. They were third row center stage orchestra. Penny was absolutely beside herself. She was almost speechless as the play began. Leonard didn't know what was more entertaining, watching the show. or watching Penny watching the show.

Shortly after Hamilton is enlisted by Washington to be Treasury Secretary, the lights went up for the intermission. Penny and Leonard found their way to the lobby to get a drink of water. Penny stood in her new dress facing Leonard with a huge smile. "This is so much fun. I love that you are here with me and more important, I LOVE you!" Penny then leaned in and whispered in Leonard's ear. "Just in case you were wondering... no bra. She leaned back and put both hands on his chest rubbing up and down on his lapels. And look at you all HANDSOME in your tux. I gotta tell you, this is gonna be one SPECIAL night when we get back to the hotel. I am so hot for you right now." She then kissed his cheek leaving a lipstick smudge. Taking her thumb and wiping away the smudge, she saw someone familiar over Leonard's shoulder. "Damn!"

Leonard looked into Penny's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Penny looked back. "Nothing, nothing... its just that I think I see that casting director that works on the TV pilot."

Leonard frowned. "The one that would be in charge of casting for any of the changes in the show?"

Penny's eyes widened. "Yes... crap! she's coming over... smile!" Leonard put an arm around Penny's waist and pulled her in sensing some anxiety.

The casting director came walking across the lobby. "Penny? ... Penny..."

Penny put on her best smile. "Oh hi... Claire... right?"

Claire smiled. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I was totally against the decision."

Penny turned to fully address Claire. "What decision? How many changes are there going to be? How long are we going to be doing re-shoots?"

Claire suddenly became very uncomfortable. "Have you spoken to the Director, or your agent?"

Penny stood straighter and away from Leonard. "No... No one was at the studio and all I got from the voicemails from my agent was that here were going to be some changes to the show. When I tried to get her, all I got was HER voicemail." Penny crossed her arms. "What the HELL is going on?"

Claire sighed. "Look, Penny... I had nothing to do with it. Just before you left, there was all that stuff with you and Chance, and then they showed the filmed pilot to a test audience."

Penny shifted her stance and seemed more antagonistic. "Yeah... SO?"

Claire stepped back a bit. "One of the primary backers wanted Chance cut out." Penny just stared. Claire continued. "The test audience didn't go for it. They actually sided with the Chance character. Probably because it gave more of a New York kind of vibe. Like The Soprano's" Seeing no real response from Penny, Claire went on. "The big problem was with the dynamic between your character and Chance's. They thought your character needed to have a sharper edge. They didn't think you had any chemistry. You were too girl-next-door."

Penny saw the writing on the wall. "That's because there never WAS any chemistry. Chance is an ASS. All he want's is to get in your PANTS!..." Penny gasped. "Wait... there aren't going to be rewrites, I'm being written OUT? Being replaced? By Kate?"

Claire just nodded. "The backer didn't agree and dropped the project. They're shopping it around to new outlets. A new producer came in and pushed for Kate."

Just then, the lobby lights flickered indicating the start of Act II. Claire went on her way and Leonard led Penny back to their seats.

* * *

Penny sat watching the rest of the play, but she was detached. She sat watching the stage actors, watching their smiles, their attention to detail. Wondering if any of THEM aspired to go further than the live theater. She began to question herself. Question whether she was good enough to make it in the Movies. Question whether she was good enough to make it on TV. Good enough to really make it any further past local theater. She knew she was a terrible waitress and only made it because she was pretty. She was probably no more talented than any of the other pretty girls working back at the Dairy back home in Nebraska. She was probably not even worthy of someone like Leonard. She deserved to be someone like Brad, or Donnie, or Kurt.

The play ended and they made their way back to the hotel. Leonard suggested they go to a club to dance. Penny declined thinking that she hated clubs. They were places she would go to find a guy... or to forget a guy. Someplace she would lose herself. Someplace she could forget.

* * *

Penny took off the dress that made her feel so special earlier in the evening, replacing it by a t-shirt. One of Leonard's t-shirts... and NOT one of his clean t-shirts. It was the one he had worn earlier that day. Before they got dressed for the play. Dressed in those clothes that made them LOOK special.

Penny didn't want to LOOK special... she wanted to FEEL special. And the most special she could feel was to be with Leonard here alone in their hotel, not at a club, not with other people that were trying to be people they were not. Here in the arms of the man she loved.

Leonard came up from behind and held her. She leaned back into his hold, taking in his scent. The scent she wanted when she put on his t-shirt. All she wanted was to be held by him, to be loved by him. To be loved for who she was. Not for what she did or what she might do or what she might become. She wanted to be loved for being that little girl back in Nebraska, with the pretty pink dress that made her feel like a princess with her sparkly pink flip flops.

Penny felt Leonard's arms around her as he kissed her. He knew she was upset, but he also knew not to push her, push her for a reason, push her to get over it. He just held her. He let her know he loved her by what he did, what he understood about her. Penny leaned into him. "Can we go home?"

Leonard held her tighter. "Your parents are going to get SO bored of us".

Penny smiled. He always made her smile. "Not Nebraska, California... Pasadena... OUR home... Please?"

Leonard smiled. He led Penny to the bed and they climbed under the covers. Penny said that this night was going to be a special night. She probably meant it in a totally different way. A sexual way. But this was just as special to Leonard. Special because Penny was here with him. He never needed to have sex with her every time they were in bed. He just needed to be with her. To hold her to make her feel comfortable, safe and loved. He knew very well something was hurting her and it was his job to make that hurt go away. Just like he did when they were younger. He wanted to make sure things were perfect for her. Perfect for the perfect love of his life. He pulled Penny closer to him. He knew they would not be intimate this night, but he also knew they would never be more "intimate". Penny needed him tonight and he would be there for her. Be everything she needed. Everything she needed tonight, and everything she needed always. "Tomorrow, we can get a flight back home... OUR home. I love you"

Penny smiled and kissed his hand as she brought it up to her lips. She never felt more satisfied, so comfortable, so safe, so loved. "Thank you."


	86. Chapter 86

**Coming home and being honest**

 **Penny and Leonard must confront the un-tempered reaction of their friends. Acceptability of their new relationship takes on a new viewpoint. Not influenced by only family opinions and feelings for them or old friends that are not directly affected by change. As always, I do not own any characters associated with The Bib Bang Theory Television production**

Waking the next morning was more of what someone might consider normal. Both Penny and Leonard dressed in t-shirts and underwear. The only deviation in their sleeping attire was Leonard's socks. Penny rolled to her back and Leonard rustled awake, grabbing his glasses. Penny stopped him from putting them on and placed a soft kiss to his lips as he brushed her hair from her face. Penny loved being this close. She knew Leonard could see her even without his glasses and she could see clearly into his beautiful brown eyes. They were always so warm and tender, so inviting. "Morning Sweetie". She sat up and stretched her arms into the air which accentuated her chest through her t-shirt.

Leonard now put on his glasses. "You do realize that I will no longer be able to wear that particular t-shirt without thinking of you." He then pulled Penny into a hug and his hands moved from her back to her waist and up her sides to just below her breasts.

Penny stilled Leonard's hands while kissing him. "Leonard, we need to find a flight home and get ready. You look for a flight, I'm going to take a shower."

Leonard smiled. "Or, we could take another bath... together..."

Penny got out of the bed. "Leonard, we need to get going. Please find us a way home." Penny went into the bathroom into the shower.

Leonard took out his phone and logged on to the site Penny had done commercials for. He found two seats in an early flight. They would need to leave soon. Booking the seats, he went to the bathroom.

Leonard opened the door to a very steamy bathroom. Going to the shower, he opened the door to find Penny leaning into the water stream of the shower, arching her back rinsing her hair. As she stood straight, Leonard stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her hugging her and running his hands from her slick breasts to her smooth wet hips.

Penny turned to face him, quickly feeling his arousal behind her. She gave him a quick kiss. Being that she was finished washing herself, she opened the shower door and stepped out and closed the door wrapping in one of the plush towels. "Did you find some seats?"

Leonard was a little disappointed at now being alone in the shower. "Yes, but we need to leave soon to make sure we get through security." He finished a quick shower listening to Penny dry her hair and then took a towel to dry himself. He found Penny sitting at the dressing table combing her hair wrapped in one of the thick robes that hung in the closet. He stepped behind her looking down and smiling slyly. "We have a little time..."

Penny stood and turned to her husband kissing him and pulling on the robe's tie. The robe opened and fell to the floor fully exposing Penny in her bra and panties. "Sweetie, we need to go".

Leonard did as he was told and shortly they were both in a cab on their way to JFK International Airport to catch a flight to LAX in California.

* * *

Mrs. Latham was in her car on the phone. "Charles, where did you say you sent the attire for the play last night?" Tapping on the privacy screen, it lowered just enough to be given instructions to drive to the Ritz-Carlton. Mrs. Latham was impressed to find where Leonard had made reservations. It would make it easier to explain what needed to be said to Penny if she wasn't distracted by the ambiance of where they were meeting. It was going to be difficult enough as it was.

Pulling up in front of the Ritz and being escorted to the desk manager when she asked for the Hofstadter room number, she was disappointed to find that Penny and Leonard had checked out earlier in the day.

* * *

The flight across country was quieter than Leonard had expected. Since they were married, actually since they first went to Nebraska, Penny was very affectionate. It didn't matter where or when it was. Whether it was under the noses of her parents in her room, or alone up at the cabin, under the oak tree or in the plane lavatory on the flight back to Pasadena after their vacation, it was hard to keep Penny's hands off Leonard. But now, since the meeting with Claire, Penny was much more subdued. Even now, Penny was again seated in the window seat, but instead of leaning on Leonard's shoulder, or laying on his lap, she was leaned up against the window with the shade pulled down and a small flight pillow against the wall.

Leonard could tell Penny was dealing with something. She was quiet, not at all like Leonard knew she was. Truthfully, Leonard didn't really know how Penny dealt with struggles. She was acting like she did when they first went to the cabin, before they first made love. He didn't know what to do. Wyatt had said she just needed time. That she would come around. Leonard needed to understand what it was that was bothering her. He could deal with variables. He was trained to analyze and predict outcomes based on constants, and laws. But with Penny, there were no laws, no constants, many variables, nothing predictable. This was uncharted territory for him and all he could do now was give her time and space.

Penny slept in fits and starts. She was never really comfortable. She knew Leonard was trying his best to let her deal with what was bothering her and she loved him for that. But it hurt her to see him so uncomfortable. She tried to lean on his shoulder and he would put his arm around her. He even pretended to be reading some sciency stuff so he wouldn't ask questions she didn't want to answer. She loved him more for it. How was she supposed to tell him she was not worth being with. That she was a failure. A failure at acting in LA, a failure at acting in New York, a failure at every relationship she ever had. That she screwed up everything she ever thought was important. That it was only a matter of time before she screwed up this relationship too.

The stewardess informed the passengers that they were in approach to LAX. They were coming home.

* * *

No one met them at the airport. No one knew they were coming home. There were so many things that needed to be settled now that they were back from New York. There was the issue of tenure for Leonard, the new season of the Arts Center for Penny, getting together with Penny's agent Sheila, telling everyone they were married, and the biggest issue of all... their living arrangements.

As the driver loaded the trunk with their luggage, Leonard looked at Penny. "So, where do you want to go?"

Penny looked at her watch. "Well, I guess your car is at your place?" Leonard nodded and Penny continued. "Well, then we should probably go there. I mean... look at the time. Everybody will probably be there. Sheldon is just enough of a wackadoodle to make sure they are all together eating Thai food. We won't have to decide what to eat, and I don't know about you but I could use something to eat. We could let them all know we're married. We can get it over with. I love you but we have a LOT of friends. I don't have to remind you, one of them is Sheldon. If everyone is there, how bad could he be? Then there is also the issue of where we're gonna be staying. There's my place, but we will have to go clear across town. We could stay at your place cause we'll be there."

Leonard smiled. "I swear... I love you so much. That was a LOT variables there. Okay then, Los Robles it is! But we better pick up some takeout before we get there, they don't know we are coming and if we show up without extra food, Sheldon will just make things more difficult."

Penny smiled. "You're probably right about the food... and HEY, I'm not just a pretty face and a tight..."

Leonard held up his hand. "Okay, okay, I get it. And believe me, I know you are WAY more than what people can see on the outside. Although I'm sure there are a lot of guys out there that have some wicked fantasies".

Penny smiled and brought Leonard in for a quick kiss and leaned in near his ear. "I'm only interested in your fantasies". Leonard smiled and opened the door to the car, letting Penny into the back seat, following her in.

Penny got into the car thinking that no matter what, she would try to keep Leonard happy. She needed to make sure he was happy. When Leonard closed the door and gave their destination to the driver and Penny just took Leonard's hand in hers. "Why am I so nervous?"

Leonard rubbed Penny's hand feeling her engagement ring. "A lot has changed since we were both here together. They're our friends. There's nothing to be nervous about."

Penny felt like a little girl being brought to the principal's office. She leaned on Leonard's shoulder. "Yeah, well, what about Sheldon? Do you really think he will be on board with all that has happened?"

Leonard leaned into Penny. "Point taken."

* * *

They pulled up in front of Leonard's building after having the Driver stop first at Mumbai Palace and unloaded the luggage into the lobby. Standing and looking up at the stairs, Penny sighed. "It might have been a short sighted decision not to go to my place."

Leonard took two shoulder bags and a small piece of luggage as well as the takeout Thai food while Penny took her sizable piece of luggage and they made their way up the flights of stairs to apartment 4A.

Penny stood over Leonard as he took a puff from his inhaler rubbing his back just as Howard and Bernadette came up the stairs. Howard was first to say something. "Hey... look who's back!"

Bernadette smiled. "This is a surprise. Everyone will be so happy you are back."

Penny and Leonard were surprised. "Oh HI! Leonard held up the takeout... we brought food!"

Howard nodded. "Good thinking. You sure know we are dealing with a BOAT LOAD of crazy waiting on the other side of the door".

The four friends walked into the apartment. Sheldon was immediately taken aback. "OH GREAT! Now we won't have enough food."

Gilda looked up, waved her hand dismissively and smiled. "It'll be fine, we'll just set it all out family style."

Sheldon sighed. "Not THIS again!"

Leonard came in. "Relax Sheldon, Penny and I stopped to get our own".

As they sat to eat, both Penny and Leonard noticed subtle changes in the seating arrangements. Sheldon sat in his normal spot, but instead of Gilda sitting next to Sheldon, it was Amy. Bernadette sat on the other side of Amy with Howard on the chest next to the couch. Raj sat on the floor as usual. That left Leonard's chair, the wooden chair next to it and the two desk chairs. Leonard sat in his chair with Penny squeezing in with him. Gilda sat in the wooden chair and shrugged when Penny gave her a questioning look.

Sheldon tried to steer the conversation in the direction of some of his fun facts only to be interrupted by Leonard. "Penny and I have some news!".

Bernadette smiled. "Is it about the TV show? Everyone then started to ask questions about New York. Howard wanted to know about all the guys Penny was linked with. Bernadette elbowed Howard when she noticed the hurt look on Penny's face and the disapproving look being given by Leonard.

Leonard rubbed Penny's shoulder for support. "No, it doesn't have anything specifically to do with New York, although it DOES have something to do with Penny's future..."

Penny looked up at Leonard and saw that he was giving her a comforting supportive look seeming to egg her on. She then thrust her left hand out and said. "We're MARRIED!"

There was suddenly a deafening silence as all eyes went to Penny's hand then to the smiling faces of Penny and Leonard, then looking at each other for a reaction and finally resting their gaze on Sheldon.

Sheldon slowly put his food onto the coffee table and stared directly at Leonard, almost ignoring Penny completely. "This is unacceptable. First of all, There needs to be a twelve hour notification of having a girl stay over for coitus. Then, assuming the coitus is acceptable, there must be a protracted courtship. Assuming that an acceptable agreement between yourself and Penny's father with an agreed upon and acceptable dowry, there is a period of engagement. Assuming that Penny or yourself for that matter can navigate through what is almost certainly a myriad of differences, then and only then could there be nuptials."

Leonard rolled his eyes and then started to tick off rebuttal points with his fingers. Penny took hold of one of his arms weaving hers through his. "First, We didn't stay HERE for the first time we... so YOU didn't have to be notified. Second, the coitus is NONE of your business. Third, we have known each other since we were in Elementary School, thereby constituting one of the longest courting periods known to man. Fourth, dowry's are no longer the norm. Fifth, there WAS a period of engagement... even if it actually lasted less than twenty four hours. And finally, navigating the differences between us is just what we plan on doing."

Penny smiled as Leonard dispelled all of Sheldon's objections. "The coitus was REALLY good, and my Dad loves Leonard like a son... so it's okay with him... my Mom too... and my sister... and the horses."

Suddenly there was clapping and hugging from all their friends. Sheldon sat in his spot quietly eating the rest of his dinner as the girls gathered around Penny to get a better look at the rings and the guys were pretty much patting Leonard on the back for convincing such a beautiful woman to agree to marry him.

The girls... and Raj were on the edge of their seats while hearing the story of how the whole family stood behind Leonard when he confronted Kurt. There was a collective "AWWW" when Penny described the wedding and Howard perked up when Leonard started to describe their wedding night out in the field under the stars.

Penny put an end to the sexy talk and started a discussion led by Amy on the human psyche and Leonard's visit from Uncle Floyd.

Sheldon was becoming disenchanted with the direction and content of the evening's discussion, calling an end to the festivities of the night. When Leonard picked up Penny's luggage and moved toward the hallway to his room, Sheldon stepped into the way. "I'm sorry, where exactly do you think you are going with that?"

Leonard put the luggage down. "It's getting late, I'm taking it to my room, we're going to go to bed."

Sheldon stood fast. "Without twelve hours notice? I don't think so. The roommate agreement clearly states that when bringing random girls..."

Leonard's eyes went wide. "Ah... HA! What does the roommate agreement say about WIVES?"

Sheldon frowned. "Nothing... that possibility seemed a bit too far fetched".

Leonard picked up the luggage. "Like I said. We're going to bed".

Sheldon's eyes went wide. "But... but... the coitus..."

Leonard now smiled. "Penny and I are married. It's late. Her apartment is all the way across town. We're here now. I live here and pay half the rent. Married people certainly make love... We're going to bed."

* * *

As soon as the door closed with Penny and Leonard on the inside, Penny crashed her lips into Leonard's. She walked them backwards until Leonard's legs bumped the mattress of his bed clumsily sending the couple falling onto the bed. Leonard had just stood up to Sheldon. No one in the group did that... ever. He defended their marriage making no excuses for the brevity of how they got married. He actually told the group how they were "courting" since they were kids. That was just ANOTHER person that saw what she didn't. And that person was Leonard himself.

Penny suddenly felt the need to be close to Leonard. VERY close to Leonard. She needed to make sure Leonard would remember why they got married so quick. He said he loved her and she needed that love right NOW. But she also needed him to know she loved him. Loved him because he had loved her from the very beginning. Loved him because he loved her enough to let other guys be with her just because he thought it would make her happier. Loved him because he was always there to take care of her even when her "boyfriends" wouldn't, couldn't or didn't. Loved him because he loved her even though she failed at acting in the big city. Loved him because he loved her for who she really was. She needed to do what ever it took to show him. She would do anything not to lose him.

Penny sat up and looked down into Leonard's eyes as she took off her shirt and bra. She could never get used to the look in his eyes when he looked at her. If it was at all possible, his eyes became even softer, deeper, more beautiful. Penny reached down and caressed Leonard's face and kissed him.

Leonard sat up and removed his shirt. Penny rubbed his chest as he brought her to him. After just a short time they were naked and writhing in each other's embrace. Penny was lying on top of Leonard nibbling at his chest as he did to hers when she inched her way down his chest to his waist while she stroked and fondled him. Leonard closed his eyes and sighed. Penny did not stop and went further down until she found herself directly above his manhood. Slowly, Penny took Leonard into her mouth flicking her tongue around him. She went from his base back to his tip.

Leonard's eyes opened and he reached down. "Penny... you don't have to..."

Penny kissed him. "Shush... I want to do this. I NEED to do this." She then took him in again.

Leonard wasn't sure why Penny seemed so determined but he wanted to show her he felt the same. With a little prodding and nudging, Leonard got Penny to turn around so her center was easily in reach of his hands and tongue. Just as Penny pleasured him, he did the same to her. This was not something Penny had ever experienced before. Penny started to roll her hips to Leonard's ministrations. She took him in deeper as he flicked his tongue. Leonard started to thrust his hips as Penny took him in deeper. When Penny moaned in pleasure, Leonard thought he would explode. He rolled to the side seeing Penny panting with a confused disappointed look on her face. Leonard let little time elapse before he settled between Penny's legs and entered her with strong measured thrusts. Penny brought Leonard to her needing to feel his chest on hers. "Oh my GOD!... Leonard!".

* * *

Sheldon was not at all pleased with Leonard's indisputable use of logic and an admitted loophole in the roommate agreement. This was something that would need to be rectified with a carefully written amendment in the morning. There would also need to be some restrictions on coitus... married or not, the moaning coming from the adjacent room was getting louder by the minute. When a rather urgent "Oh my GOD" was heard, Sheldon reached into his night stand for his noise cancelling headphones.

* * *

Penny wouldn't let Leonard take charge. This was supposed to be her chance to make him feel special. Her chance to show HER love for HIM. She flipped them over and rode him firmly grasping his shoulders, grinding her hips into his feeling him deep within her as she teased him with her breasts in his face. They pleasured each other until a well earned mutual climax was realized, each then falling asleep in their lover's arms.

* * *

It was more the rhythmic vibrations than any overt noise that brought Sheldon from sleep. Looking at his alarm clock, Sheldon could see that it was well past midnight. When the vibrations turned to a distinct thumping against the wall, Sheldon reluctantly moved out to the living room couch remembering to take his headphones with him.

* * *

Penny woke first and felt the indisputable urge to use the bathroom. Gingerly getting up from the bed trying not to wake Leonard, she donned the first thing she found. It happened to be Leonard's t-shirt and it was just long enough to cover her behind negating the necessity of finding her panties. Glancing at the clock on the way out of the room, Penny could see that it was just a few minutes before eight o'clock.

* * *

Sheldon woke at his customary time, shifted out from under his covers, annoyed that these covers were on the couch rather than his bed. He slipped on his slippers and robe then went to his room and gathered his clean clothes in preparation for his shower.

* * *

Penny shuffled sleepily down the hall, opened the bathroom door and sat on the toilet closing the door behind her.

Knowing full well that it was his prearranged and designated time to use the bathroom, Sheldon thought nothing of opening the bathroom door and walking in.

* * *

The scream that woke Leonard from his sleep was nothing next to the resulting conversation. He quickly scavenged the floor of his room for appropriate clothing. Not being able to locate his t-shirt but easily coming up with a pair of panties did not bode well.

* * *

Sheldon stood directly in front of the unwelcome intruder. "I'm sorry Penny, but this is clearly my designated time to use the bathroom".

Penny pulled Leonard's t-shirt down as far as she could to cover as much of herself as possible. "Sheldon... I'm using the toilet!"

Sheldon crossed his arms. "Irrelevant... you need to leave. "

Penny shifted. "Sheldon, I'm PEEING! And, I'm basically NAKED!"

* * *

It didn't take Leonard long at all to make it into the bathroom turning Sheldon away while holding Penny's panties out for her to take and put on. "Sheldon, what does your schooling in chivalry tell you to do in a situation such as this?" Penny, pulled on her underwear and left the bathroom.

Sheldon sighed. "I'm sorry Penny, please finish..." He turned around seeing Penny gone from her perch on the toilet. Now alone with his roommate and unbound by any social niceties. "Leonard... this is unacceptable!"

Leonard sighed. "Sheldon, Penny was just using the toilet".

Sheldon huffed. "It's not only her using the toilet, at MY designated time. This whole MARRIAGE is unacceptable. You having coitus at all times of the night is unacceptable."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Fine Sheldon, we will have to discuss it."

* * *

Penny had gone back to Leonard's room and rummaged through his closet and pulled out a light blue button down shirt. She then made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Upon coming out of the bathroom, Leonard was being followed closely by his lanky roommate. "Leonard, we will need to do so much more than just discuss this. We need to have s Penny specific portion written into the roommate agreem..." Sheldon was completely taken aback when he made it to the kitchen and saw Penny cooking French Toast. He turned to his shorter friend. "Leonard?" Sheldon held out a finger pointing at the toast frying in the pan.

Leonard came to the breakfast island putting his elbows down and rested his head in his hands. "So... its not oatmeal..."

Penny placed some French Toast onto a plate. "Who wants syrup and who wants sugar?"

Sheldon looked at the offered food. "I want oatmeal."

Penny held the plate and poured syrup on her toast. " Yeah... well I want a husband that doesn't have a giant pain in the ass for a roommate!"

Sheldon looked back. "Your young and what society generally considers attractive, considering the current statistics on divorces, I'm sure that will happen soon enough".

Penny took her food and stared up at Sheldon then glanced in Leonard's direction knowing full well that she herself had added to that statistic when she divorced Zack. "This is impossible!" She then walked down the hall to Leonard's bedroom.

* * *

Leonard looked up at his roommate. "Sheldon, Penny is not familiar with all your quirks and idiosyncrasies. She's my wife, you are going to have to cut her some slack."

Sheldon glared at Leonard. "My QUIRKS are what bring stability and order to this relationship. It is SHE that needs to get with the program."

Leonard took his French Toast. "I'm sure Penny and I can come to some agreement on how to deal with you. Go take your shower."

Sheldon scoffed. "During YOUR time slot?"

Leonard slumped slightly. "Take your shower while Penny and I eat or I will insist SHE take hers." Sheldon suddenly felt horrified. He went scampering down the hall while Leonard went to eat breakfast with his wife.

* * *

Leonard entered his room and was immediately met with a fork pointed in his direction and Penny mumbling through a mouthful of French Toast. "He's NUTS!" She the finished her mouthful of food. "And you're crazy for putting up with him. You have to tell him you're leaving .

Leonard couldn't help but smile at Penny sitting cross legged on his bed clad in his dress shirt with just enough buttons undone making the whole scene extremely sexy. "There's probably a six month minimum notification requirement."

Penny rolled her eyes. "I don't care about Sheldon's schedules, rules or timelines. I only want to make you happy."

Leonard thought. "Is that why you... well... you did you know what last night?"

Penny frowned. "You seemed to not complain too much, and you joined in... very well too I might add." She then smiled.

Leonard sat close. "Penny, sure I liked it, but you shouldn't feel like you HAVE to. I never want you to feel obligated. Being intimate with you is a pleasure not an obligation."

Penny leaned her head on his shoulder. "I just don't want you to get bored and lose you. I'll do anything to not lose you again."

Leonard was confused. "Why would you lose me? It took me LITERALLY YEARS to get you to go out with me."

Penny looked away. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty much a failure at anything I've ever done. Boyfriends, head cheerleader, acting..."

Leonard pulled Penny in for a hug. "You aren't a failure at anything. This has something to do with your TV show and Kate. Ignore all that. She's not worth the effort. She stole your part in that play because of Al an. If the Director listened to you in the first place, he wouldn't have been replaced. And the TV show was never a sure thing. You said it yourself. As for boyfriends, you are off the market. Boyfriends and husbands are a different story... and I'm not going ANYWHERE. You are an accomplished actress in the theater here in LA and no one will ever be able to say different. So no more doing anything in bed that we don't absolutely want to or enjoy."

Penny leaned up and kissed him. "To be honest, I wanted to... and when you joined in it was WAY enjoyable! So you love me anyway?"

Leonard smiled into her eyes. "Anyway and ALWAYS" He kissed his wife. "Now as for Sheldon, we can talk to him. We could move to your apartment."

Penny smiled. "Oh Sweetie, that would be great. But we don't have to make a decision for sure, we can try different things. I want you to be happy too and I know Sheldon means a lot to you."

Leonard pulled Penny in for a hug. "Sheldon is my best friend." He then thought of what he just said. "My best GUY friend. You are my BEST best friend and you are WAY more important. We'll work it all out. Let's get things settled with our work situations. We always have us to come home to. You have your new season starting up and there is the tenure thing still out there for me."

Penny sighed. "I suppose I should call my agent and you can talk to that Human Resources lady." She looked into Leonard's beautiful brown eyes. "I love you so much. Thank you for understanding". Leonard just sat there and held her. It was the most comfortable feeling.


	87. Chapter 87

**Options...**

 **Penny and Leonard (who I do not own) and their friends need to come to understand what possibilities and changes they can make in their lives and how their new relationships will affect th** **em**

Riding up the elevator with their luggage was quite a bit better than what just happened while leaving Leonard's building on North Los Robles Avenue. Leonard attempted to be the gentleman and took Penny's sizable piece of luggage temporarily forgetting that originally, it had been brought down in Penny's elevator and when the came home last night, it was actually Penny that brought that particular piece of luggage up the stairs.

* * *

While Sheldon was in the shower, Leonard thought the best thing for all their relationships would be for Penny and Leonard to make a hasty retreat to minimize any antagonism. Leonard took the bigger piece of luggage and started down the stairs. Unfortunately, Leonard misjudged the affect of gravity and momentum as he went down the stairs. It seemed that the further down the stairs, the quicker the descent became. Careening off the wall as he made the last turn was what caused Leonard to lose his balance and wind up underneath the luggage on the floor of the lobby.

Penny flew down the stairs as quickly as she could only to be disappointed that almost all the pictures she took with her phone did not accurately capture the total mayhem of the event until the lobby landing. It took all of her concentration to load the trunk and drive over to her place without breaking out into an embarrassing giggle. Leonard sat quietly in his seat licking his wounds.

* * *

When Penny opened the door to her apartment to let Leonard in with the luggage, a noise came from behind. Gilda came out of her apartment and stood for all she was worth like she needed something. Penny looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes. "Oh Sweetie, you look like you could use a drink."

Gilda took the keys from her friend's hand and opened the door walking in even before Penny and Leonard. The newly married couple stood by the closed door to Penny's apartment as they watched Gilda skillfully navigate Penny's kitchen finding three glasses from the cupboard, and a bottle of wine from the fridge. She looked back at Penny and Leonard. "What? It's not like you HIDE where you keep it!" Penny and Leonard moved to the couch while Gilda came with three filled glasses of wine.

Leonard checked his watch. "It's only nine thirty in the morning."

Penny waved her hand. "Shush..shush Honey, obviously there is something going on here." Gilda slumped into the chair next to the couch taking a gulp of her wine. Penny looked on thinking. She also took a sip of wine, but a much more measured amount from what Gilda just took down. She looked Gilda in the eye and reached out to touch her friend on the knee. "Gilda... Sweetie...something is bothering you, what is it?"

Gilda sighed. "I'm losing him".

Leonard frowned. "Losing who?"

Penny patted Leonard's knee closest to her with her other hand. "Sweetie... Sweetie... she means Sheldon." Penny turned to her neighbor. "Don't you Sweetie?"

Gilda sighed and leaned back. "Yes. He's interested in someone else."

Penny couldn't wait a second longer. "First of all... are we really sure that is a BAD thing? And more importantly, WHO?"

Gilda reached for her wine glass. "Amy."

Leonard sat straight up. "Amy!... Like your ROOMMATE... Amy?" Gilda nodded.

Penny gasped a bit. "THAT'S why she was sitting next to Sheldon and you were riding the pine in the wood chair! She must have KNOWN about you and Sheldon." Gilda nodded once again. Penny sat back. "Why would she DO that? What about Sisters before Misters!"

Gilda shrugged. "It's not her fault. She's smart. Sheldon really values that".

Leonard' eyes went a little wide. He didn't like the way his friend was starting to put herself down. "Hey, you're pretty smart yourself. This has something to do with the Chinese doesn't it?"

Gilda half smiled. "He was pissed I couldn't prove his little element".

Leonard was a little annoyed. "NO one could prove his element! Not even the Chinese! They CHEATED!"

Gilda nodded. "Yeah, it was Amy who pointed that out".

Penny threw her hands in the air. "Then WHY is he pissed at YOU? He should be mad at Amy for pointing out he was STUPID!"

Gilda cocked her head in agreement. "As it is, apparently he sees that as her being more insightful than I am... AND... she doesn't play with tinker toys all day!"

Leonard was angry at Experimental Physics taking it on the chin because of one, although genius, BATSHIT crazy Theoretical Physicist that had an enormous ego. "That's nuts. Amy is a biologist. Sheldon barely considers the squishy sciences valid."

Gilda finished her wine. "Careful, your mother is a neurobiologist and we all know how well Sheldon thinks of HER. It's a little weird. Amy even gets that stupid game of his... counterfactuals. And she thinks his quirks are endearing."

Penny sat back with her wine in her hand. "Gee, sounds like a match made in heaven... what are you gonna do?"

Gilda shrugged. "She's a good roommate and really supportive. Amy doesn't even know. I'm just taking a broader look at things".

Leonard got instantly nervous. "What sort of things?"

Gilda looked up. "Everything. Sheldon, not-Sheldon, new elements, no-new elements, dark matter..."

Leonard needed to ask. "Are you looking into going back to Princeton? Cause you CAN'T leave me here alone." He suddenly felt a sharp jab to his ribs from a certain blonde to his side.

Gilda chuckled. "You tell him girl! And really, you don't have to worry at work. I hear that Leslie Winkle wants to give Experimental Physics a real try. And... she has a thing for loop gravity. That should send Sheldon right over the edge. Thanks for the wine, I feel better. I guess I just needed to get it off my chest." Gilda got up from the chair and left Penny's apartment.

Penny scooched over closer yo Leonard and leaned into him. "I am SO going to miss her".

* * *

Leonard found himself at the desk in his office. He could have gone to his lab, but thought his office would give him a little more privacy and time to think. Penny was going to talk to her agent today to find out what the new season at The Performing Arts Center could offer her. She also knew Sheila always had a few irons in the fire for Penny. That's how she got the TV pilot job. Then there was the news about Gilda. Work would so different without her. Gilda was a good friend and a good place to hide when Sheldon got in one of his moods.

The tenure position would be easier without Gilda though. Sheldon thought he was a lock which was no surprise to anyone and he certainly published enough papers, but nothing of consequence has been proven. Raj was a bit of a flash in the pan with his "planet Bollywood", but he hadn't done pretty much anything since he turned thirty and was on the verge of deportation at one point because he wasn't producing. Gilda was a solid investigator and could sometimes raise to Leonard's level of output experimentally although she wasn't a particularly proficient publisher. The other person Leonard knew about was Barry Kripke. Quite frankly, that was pretty much a joke. Barry's mishandling of his research grant money on liquor and women was well known. That petty much left himself. He published regularly, brought in grant money with regularity. He had some Military contracts for high powered lasers, had a major donor for the University in his back pocket... and he had the expedition with the Hawking Group to fall back on.

The only problem with wishing he would get tenure, is that it would stop any chance of moving around DEAD. He would need to stay in Pasadena. If Penny's career took off, he would need to stay in Pasadena. If she went back to Broadway, he would need to stay in Pasadena. If she went to film on location, he would need to stay in Pasadena. That would put a lot of pressure on their marriage. Getting tenure could hold Penny back. How would Penny feel if she couldn't follow her dreams if he was keeping her in Pasadena because he got tenure?!

Leonard had to look at the schedule for the interviews. He needed to be ready to answer all their questions but now, he had a bigger question. Did he even WANT tenure?

* * *

Penny found herself downtown at her agent's office. She had been a client there for her entire career. Sheila was there for Penny when the going was tough in the beginning. Sheila was there when Penny left Kurt, and when she came back from Vegas married. In fact, it was Sheila that got Penny to realize the marriage was actually real. Penny thought that along with the Elvis officiant, the whole thing was fake. It was also Sheila that helped Penny file the annulment papers. Now... Penny was coming back from New York and she was going to have to explain to Sheila that she was married again. And THIS time it was REAL! Penny needed to make Sheila understand how much Leonard meant to her. She had to tell Sheila that any jobs or photo-shoots that were too far away, far away enough to make Leonard uncomfortable were off the table... out of the question. If Leonard couldn't come with her, she didn't want the job. The last thing she wanted to do was to make Leonard uncomfortable. The local theater was fine with her. If her career didn't go past Pasadena, so be it.

* * *

Kate rolled out of bed to the sound of incessant knocking at her door. Pulling on a robe she shuffled out of the bedroom and opened the door to a very dour looking Mrs. Latham. "Ugh... what is it this time?"

Mrs. Latham walked past Kate into the rather small apartment. Deciding not to sit down, she turned. "Hmmm, Alan must have decide to invest a limited budget."

Kate was in no mood. Knowing full well she was still majorly indebted to the old woman, Kate swallowed her pride. "What can I do for you?"

Mrs. Latham smiled. "Well put. It seems there is another corporate fundraiser and there have been some requests for your services... as they may be".

Kate was trying to be polite, but these sort of arrangements were something she was hoping to get out of. "Why should I be doing these things anymore, I have a real part in the TV show."

Mrs. Latham looked on with derision. "Being that as it is, you do not actually have the commitment that the new backer picked up the project and has a distribution outlet. The event is on Saturday at eight, usual place, give Charles the details of what you will be needing. Alan will be attending in my stead. I must be off to the coast".

Kate did not like being manipulated. "Let your little lamb... Penny... know that things went great with the re-shoots. The test audience was very pleased at the new direction the show was taking... MY direction."

Mrs. Latham was dismissive. "Yes, well, I'm sure Penny will be also happy to know those chickens have yet to hatch." She then walked by Kate and out of the apartment.

* * *

Howard looked up as Sheldon sat down. "So, have you and Amy done The Dance with NO Pants yet?"

Sheldon looked at the Engineer. "What EVER are you talking about?" He then looked directly at Leonard. "Honestly Leonard, this is just the type of thing that should enforce your effort to dissolve this unnatural arrangement you have gotten yourself into with that Nebraskan hayseed Penny.

Leonard kept eating his lunch paying little attention to Sheldon. "Her dad is a dairy farmer... and pigs... he has some pigs".

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Fine, cattle and pigs, Penny has undoubtedly been speaking with Gilda." He then turned back to Howard. "It is certainly none of your business what Amy and I do, but to clarify... our relationship is one of the mind."

Howard giggled. "That's just like you Sheldon, always thinking with your head".

Raj stabbed at his lunch. "It is truly a sad day when Sheldon Lee Cooper has to choose between two women and I sit with none."

Howard looked to his Indian friend. "You can't talk to ANY women. You could be in a roomful of women and you would STILL be sitting alone."

Sheldon frowned. "TWO women?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "For GOD's sake Sheldon, Gilda has been trying to get back together with you since Comic Con."

Sheldon put down his fork. "Getting BACK together would necessitate being together in the first place."

All three friends answered in unison. "The BATHROOM by the Avenger's autograph table?"

Sheldon looked back defensively. "I had just gotten Mark Ruffalo to sign my copy of the movie The Avengers and Gilda was painted green as the SheHulk. What was I supposed to do?" Leonard, Raj and Howard looked on in disbelief.

Gilda walked up to the table. "Hi guys".

* * *

Sheila looked wide eyed at Penny. "You HAVE to be kidding! Why would you do this again? Geez Penny... how is this going to look? First, you get hooked up with Chance, then you try out about everyone else on the show, then you get married? Ugh... no wonder they wanted to re-shoot!"

Penny put up her hands in defense. "It's not like that. First of all, all that CRAP about those guys was all lies! And it was KIM that was with Chance... not me. I just happened to be closer to him in that first picture. He's an ass! Look at him now... he's with friggin KATE for god's sake. And I don't care how it looks... I AM married and I love him. Leonard is great. It's not like Zack at all. I wasn't drunk, HE came looking for ME, and we've known each other since we were kids".

Sheila leaned back in her chair. "What's he after? You have to watch out for these kinda guys. There are plenty of gold diggers out there. If you land one of these TV or movie projects, there could be some serious money involved. Especially if one gets picked up for renewal. Did you at least get him to sign a prenup?"

Penny's mouth opened silently at first, then words came to her. "Of course NOT! Why would I do that anyway? We're going to be together forever. Besides, Leonard should probably be more worried about me being s gold digger than me worried about him. He's brilliant! He's a Doctor at Cal Tech. Not a Doctor Doctor, he's a PhD Doctor, a Physicist Doctor. He works with lasers and stuff. He was on a big trip thingy with Stephen Hawking. He's a big deal in his world, and his world is REAL! Not pretend like the stuff I do for a living!"

Sheila was now on the defensive. "Okay... okay. I just needed to know. It makes a difference. We can deal with anything but lies and deception. Your fans will support you if you are honest. We need to get out in front of this. This will actually be good to counter the fact that you are out of the pilot. There was a lot of effort there. It could have been a springboard. There's still chatter and you are still in on some of it. But to be honest, the word on the street is the new show is a stinker. Now it looks like you got out in time."

Penny smiled thinking that Kate did it again. She stole a part and screwed it up so bad, she would get nothing. "What happened with that anyway?"

Sheila shrugged. "People are fickle in this business. What they don't care about Yesterday is incredibly important today. Fans are bad, but the insiders, the production people are worse. Chance cooked his goose. He's white hot right now... and not in a good way. The primary backer insisted on a test audience. Chance had a good contract. When they sided with Chance because of all the hullabaloo... the backer knew they couldn't fire him if the project went through so they pulled out of the whole thing. A new backer jumped in and insisted on Kate... you were then out."

Penny frowned. "That sucks! How can they do that?"

Sheila chuckled. "It happens way more than you think. Don't worry, I think there are a few things to keep you busy."

Penny smiled. "So what is the new season with the Arts Center looking like?"

Sheila fiddled with some papers. "We probably need to hold off and see. The word got around that you were off to New York and the first shows are already cast."

Penny was surprised. "HEY, I never told anyone. Where did they get THAT information from?"

Sheila shrugged. "There are very light sleepers in this business. They're always out to make a scoop. That's why you got stuck to the Chance thing so fast. That didn't help the local situation either by the way. New York is a bit tougher. They didn't think anything of your extracurricular exploits."

Penny got angry. "There were NO EXPLOITS!"

Sheila shrugged. " It doesn't matter. They thought you were too Cotton Candy for a part linked to Chance. You were too girl-next-door. They wanted something edgier, snarkier."

Penny was getting angry. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Sheila waved at her client and friend. "Calm down, I said I might have a few things. Some photo-shoots and stuff like that. And the later shows at the Arts Center haven't been cast yet. If we get out this marriage thing and the Chance thing goes away, you should be clear of any bad press."

Penny just smiled at the prospect of getting the news out that she was now a married woman and very happy. "I'll have to talk with Leonard. He's not used to a lot of publicity."

* * *

Gilda watched as Amy got into the passenger seat and closed the door of Gilda's car. "I think Sheldon likes you."

Amy turned to her roommate. "Well, that is unacceptable. You have been attempting to pair bond with him."

Gilda sighed. "Yeah well that's not working out now is it? You must see that he prefers you over me. He barely acknowledges that I am around... especially when you are in the room."

Amy smiled wistfully. "He does like to carry on a conversation doesn't he?"

Gilda started the car to drive over to apartment 4A , 2311 North Los Robles Avenue. "You really need to try to have more than just a conversation. Sheldon is actually quite good at things other than Physics. I'll bet if we try, the two of us can get the two of YOU together... if you know what I mean."

Amy looked perplexed. "I'm not sure I do".

Gilda smiled as she pulled away from the curb. "Sheldon likes to think he's always in control, but you can actually steer him in the direction you want. It's WAY easier if it's something he wants too and just doesn't realize it... like being with you instead of me."

Amy thought about what Gilda had said. "What if he DOESN'T want to be with me?"

Gilda now smiled widely. "Then LOOK OUT girl... Cause he's MINE!"

* * *

Sheila sat behind her desk and watched the door to her office open. A familiar face came in and sat down across from her. "I really do not appreciate you fooling around with the careers and futures of my friends and clients. You may think you are all high and mighty, but these are real people with real lives!"

* * *

Penny sat on her couch when the door to her apartment opened. The smile on her face was a warm welcome for her husband. She could see right away that something happened today at work that bothered him. "Sweetie, come sit next to me."

Leonard did as he was asked. When Penny engulfed him in a hug, all the thoughts he had about work and Sheldon and Amy and Gilda and tenure seemed to wash away. This was just the best place to be. He then thought of what Penny had planned for her day. "Hey, what happened with your agent today?"

Penny sighed. "It was good and bad. She explained what happened in New York and that kind of sucked. But she said we could get out in front of the bad press from Chance and those other guys and getting fired from the pilot."

Leonard was curious. "That doesn't sound so bad".

Penny smiled wider. "It's not! That's the good thing. It has to do with you and me... and being married."

* * *

The elderly woman sat across from Sheila. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. All you have to do is propose these changes and everything will work it's way through."


	88. Chapter 88

**What is meant to be...**

 **The characters that are solely owned by the writers of the broadcast program The Big Bang Theory, Penny and Leonard, along with their friends come to realize what their relationships mean to them.**

Leonard saw the happiness in Penny's eyes. "How does us being married help out with the bad press in New York?"

Penny smiled. "Social Media! We start posting about what is new in our lives. It's unfiltered, but it's real. We only let out what we want".

Leonard looked unconvinced. "All thirty people? And that's counting grad students and the janitor on my floor of the Physics building because I helped build his granddaughter a computer."

Penny laughed. "Awww Sweetie... that's a start, but I have a lot of followers from the Arts Center. Unfortunately, I have a bunch more now because of all that stuff in New York. Sheila thinks we can turn at least some of them around."

Leonard still looked concerned. "What did she say about more work?"

Penny took Leonard's hand. "Sweetie, that's might be a little sticky. The Arts Center has already cast the first few shows so that's out. She said she had some feelers out on some commercials and some photo ads..."

Leonard smiled. "That's great!"

Penny patted his hand. "I told her not to look at any jobs too far away... If you get tenure, I don't want to be far away from you."

Leonard frowned. "Why not?"

Penny put a hand to the side of Leonard's face. "Because I love you and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Leonard half smiled. "That's okay... we don't know if I will even get the position. And I was thinking that I might not even want it."

Penny now was the confused one. "Why wouldn't you want tenure? Isn't it really good for your career?"

Leonard nodded. "Yeah, but if I get tenure, I'm pretty much stuck here in Pasadena. If you get some acting jobs and location shoots, I can't keep you here. You need to be able to go to where the work is. I can't hold you back."

Penny threw her arms around Leonard's neck. "Sweetie... you don't want to hold me back and I don't want to make you uncomfortable by being away from you. What are we going to do?"

Leonard instinctively moved his hands to Penny's hips. "Well, your options are limited with the Arts Center, at least for now. so you should take whatever Sheila has for you."

Penny put her head on his shoulder. "Leonard, I don't want to..."

Leonard held her closer. "Penny, I'll be fine. And I haven't even finished interviewing yet so who can tell if tenure will even happen."

Penny sat back. "That's crazy. Cal Tech would be stupid not to pick you. And WHO would offer me anything that would be much of anything. What have I done? The TV show was supposed to be my big chance. Without that, all I have is local stuff and a few national commercials that are YEARS old. I'm not a Broadway star, TV star or anything that would get me into the movies. My career is going nowhere. I just wanna be with you."

Leonard smiled. "Okay... The worst that could happen is I don't get tenure and you keep with local theater. That's the way it has been except that now we got married... and you are a fantastic actress".

Penny kissed him. "Yeah, now its perfect."

Leonard chuckled. "Alright, how about this. I do the best I can on the interviews and you take whatever Sheila gets for you. If things get stressful for either of us we make sure we sit down and talk. Make sure we both understand what is bothering us or how we are feeling."

Penny pulled out her phone at arms length, planting a kiss on his cheek and taking a picture. Looking at the picture, she smiled. "Perfect. Pasadena's newest couple on the move. We look so happy! This will be our first post."

* * *

Gilda was puttering around in her lab organizing her things for no particular reason. Since her failure to prove the existence of Sheldon's element, she was scouring recent articles for some new and interesting topics. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door frame of the lab. Gilda looked up to see Dr. Gablehauser. "Dr. G., hi... what brings you down to the galleys?"

Dr. Gablehauser smiled. "I hardly think you could consider yourself a slave. Although, if you continue to associate with Dr. Cooper and try to prove his theories, I can see how you would get that feeling. Actually I'm here because of a call I received from Fermi Lab in Chicago. They have an opening on their collider team and they were questioning if you would consider an exchange. They have been interested in your research. They also seem to have a grad student... an Alex Jensen... that seems to be quite taken by Dr. Cooper's body of work."

Gilda was not expecting anything like this. She was actually trying to figure out how to navigate this situation with Amy and Sheldon. Now she learns there might be someone else that wants to get their paws on him. The more distractions Sheldon had... female or professional, the less time he would have for her. It would just make things harder for him to notice her. "What is this guys area of interest? Sheldon is sort of all over the place on his string theory research."

Dr. Gablehauser shrugged. "Actually, his interested is in Astrophysics. He just needs a boost in exposure. Dr. Cooper has the reputation, If he lets Alex coauthor, it could really help him out. The trouble is, Cooper's NUTS!"

Gilda nodded. "Actually, his mother had him tested..."

* * *

Sheila put down the phone and looked across her desk at Mrs. Latham. "Okay, I think the casting director is on board. As you know, she's just back from New York. After they recast the show, she pretty much quit. Exactly what are you doing out there?"

Mrs. Latham sat back. "I have nothing to do with that. When the idiotic test audience sided with Chance, I could see the project was going to fail. Alan didn't agree. He thinks there is something there. His problem is in insisting they replace Penny with Kate. Although, Kate is surely akin to Chance in so many ways, she simply is nothing better than a bit part fill in with little real acting talent. Penny could have made the part believable. But, I guess you have to start somewhere. Alan needs to grow as well. He has experienced Kate's real talent... he just needs to come to that realization."

* * *

Penny kept snapping photos of she and Leonard on her phone. Some were of them embracing locked in an amorous kiss. Penny set her phone down on the coffee table as she was now more interested in her husband than any prospective fans. Unbeknownst to her, she had turned on the video capture instead of turning off the camera.

Penny turned her back to the coffee table and locked Leonard into a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss to catch her breath, she pulled her top over her head exposing her chest to her husband. Leonard took little time to join in what Penny had started, quickly shedding his shirt. Penny ground her hips into Leonard's causing them both to moan. As their breathing became shorter, Penny stood, shedding her pants and unbuckling Leonard's jeans, pulling them down and settling back into his lap.

Leonard sat back and Penny smiled as she watched Lenard's eyes roll back and close. Their pace was slow at first with Penny rocking back and forth getting very comfortable with Leonard deep within her. When Penny started to rotate her hips in a circle, Leonard grabbed Penny's ass and squeezed. Penny was more than surprised when Leonard stood and twisted setting her back onto the couch without skipping a beat and never losing contact. Leonard then took up the pace as Penny now grabbed his ass urging him on. Leonard buried his face into Penny's neck as she turned her head exposing it.

Penny moaned in pleasure as Leonard nibbled and kissed her. "Oh Baby... yeah... just like that!" She started to roll her hips to match his actions, each increasing their motion with Penny wrapping her legs around his waist. Leonard's actions slowed but increased in force, each action causing Penny to gasp as he advanced. Penny's hands were now wildly roaming around Leonard's back when suddenly, her thighs tightened around her lover as her inner muscles contracted. Leonard felt the rhythmic pulses within her and thrust one last time stilling his hips and coming to rest deep within her causing his own spasms.

Both Penny and Leonard were now breathing heavy. Penny stroked Leonard's hair as he tried to calm his breathing. Penny knew that Leonard probably needed his inhaler but it was somewhere in the jumble of discarded clothing that was out of reach. "Shhh... Sweetie... shhh... breath for me... shhh..." Penny continued to gently stroke Leonard's curls and reached up to pull the afghan over their naked bodies. Leonard sighed as Penny shifted so he could be behind her. Leonard sat up and reached for Penny's phone.

Leonard took a breath still calming down while frowning at Penny's phone. "Did you do this on purpose? He then snapped a picture of Penny."

Penny furrowed her brows. "Hey... that better be from the shoulders up... and what did I do?"

Leonard looked at the picture. "Head, shoulders, boobs... its all there." Penny grabbed for the phone standing up. Leonard took another picture. He chuckled as he looked at the new shot. "Whoa... only half of your face, but a WHOLE lot more... of everything else."

Penny grabbed the phone as Leonard got off the couch and tried to get away while grabbing a throw pillow. Penny took a couple of quick pictures. She looked at the first picture laughing. "There's that tushie..." She looked at the second. "Oooo... and therrre's... Lenny!"

After a short wrestling/tickling match they lay back down on the couch. Leonard had the last word. "You know you left the phone on video record while we were having sex right?"

Penny pulled Leonard's arm around her and wiggled her hips back into him then shrugged. "Well, that's just for us anyway." Sighing she led them both into a comfortable sleep snuggled tight together under the cover.

* * *

Kate stood directly in front of Alan Latham poking him in the chest. "Look Alan... I am not leaving this room with him. His hands have been all over me ALL night long. I don't know what your dear old Auntie had in mind, but I don't sleep with just anybody! I don't care HOW much money they have OR how much money they might be worth to her!"

Alan Latham turned Kate away from the crowd. He needed to calm her down before anyone got the wrong idea. "Will you keep it down! Its not like that sort of thing is below you."

Kate slapped Alan across the face. "You sonofaBITCH!" Kate then went directly into the bathroom.

It was not like Alan to shy away from following a conquest into the privacy of the women's room. He went right after Kate and grabbed her arm spinning her around. "I'm not talking about us... what about Barton Jeffries!"

Kate actually laughed. "You REALLY need to talk more with Auntie. SHE's the one that pushed Bart my way... or should I say she GAVE me to HIM! She needed to know just what he was up to and why he was interested in Latham industries. Now that she has him right where she wants him and all the dirt she needs on Bart... she's doing it again with me. I swear... if this TV show goes anywhere, I will never speak to her again."

Alan looked her in the eyes. "That's why I backed the show after she pulled out."

Kate was surprised. "She did WHAT? She said the backer pulled out. She didn't say SHE was the backer!"

Alan ran his fingers through Kate's hair. "She was pissed when the test audience said her precious PENNY wasn't right for the part. When I insisted you replace her, she was so angry she pulled out. She pulled out the distribution deal too."

Kate grabbed Alan by the lapels of his Suit and pulled him in for a kiss. Alan then pushed Kate into the nearest stall as she let down his pants and lifted her dress. Kate backed in and lifted one leg onto the toilet. Alan reached down and pushed aside the thong Kate was wearing placing both hands on Kate's smooth hips bringing her to him entering her in one quick thrust. Kate gasped at the force of their union. It had been some time since they were together. She stood looking into his eyes... unblinking as he continued... thrusting harder and faster. Each of them had their hands roaming about the other. Alan was massaging Kate's dress clad breasts as Kate rubbed Alan's strong chest and arms. Neither partner was really satisfied not feeling the hot bare skin of their partner against their own. The hot passion of these moments continued as it was until each could feel the contractions and spasms of the other.

Knowing he wanted more, Alan looked into the eyes of his conquest. "We have to leave". They both righted their clothes stepping back into the ballroom, Alan calling for his car.

* * *

Gilda and Amy were getting ready to go over to Los Robles Avenue for dinner. Gilda needed to come to some sort of understanding of the possible reality of having a meaningful relationship with Sheldon Lee Cooper.

Amy threw her purse over her shoulder. "Are we expected to alert Penny of the time?"

Gilda shrugged. "Might as well. There's no reason that we should deny her the experience that is Sheldon. You go ahead and get her, I'll be right behind you".

Amy went across the hall to knock on Penny's door. The sound of the knocking woke the wedded couple. Penny practically fell off the couch and out from under the afghan that was covering herself and her husband. Never being one that was ever considered alert when waking up, Penny made her way to the door.

Leonard watched as his wife walked slowly in the direction of the door seemingly dragging her feet. When she appeared to grab for the door knob, Leonard called out. "Penny, WAIT!"

Penny turned with a confused look on her face. She opened her eyes a bit wider and yawned as she watched her husband wrapped in the afghan come toward her. "Why?"

Leonard chuckled. "Because you're naked." Penny looked down at her totally unclad body and gasped. Leonard came close and opened the afghan and let Penny into his cocoon. Penny wrapped her arms around her husband feeling the warmth of his body on hers. Leonard in turn felt the cool skin of his wife on his, having a noticeable affect which elicited a giggle from Penny as she wiggled her hips. Penny kissed Leonard as the knocking at the door continued.

Leonard opened the door to an inquisitive but not surprised look on Amy's face. "Well, my intent was to inform you that Gilda and I were about to leave for dinner at apartment 4A and to ask if you would like to join us." After taking another look at the "attire" of her friends. Amy offered an alternative. "Seeing as you appear to be uniquely unprepared to travel at the present time, I would suggest you meet us there, although you may want to delay any activity you might be considering in an effort to appease any reaction by Sheldon due to you being late".

Gilda came across the hall and saw Penny and Leonard wrapped in an afghan with their bare shoulders clearly showing as Leonard held the afghan closed. "Hi guys!" The smile on her face grew as she clearly saw both Penny and Leonard blush.

Amy turned to her roommate. "While there may not be a valid reason to DENY Penny the unique experience that is dinner with Sheldon. There seem to be a valid reason to DELAY said experience".

Gilda took one last look at her neighbors. "Yeah, you guys better calm it down a bit. We'll do our best to keep things even keeled." She smiled wider. "But NO hanky-panky!"

* * *

Sheldon was not exactly happy when Penny and Leonard walked in through the door. "It is certainly about time! You may find it interesting that there is a direct correlation between the time differential of being prepared and time eaten to the temperature of the prepared food. While I acknowledge the fact that your chosen field of employment is experimental physics, I do NOT appreciate you extending that particular endeavor to an experiment involving varying times of travel that affect my dinner. Leonard, you will have to do a better job of estimating travel time if you are going to take up residence in Penny's apartment. Perhaps you should reevaluate living here."

Penny settled into the wooden chair next to Leonard's. "Yeah... THAT'S... not gonna happen."

Leonard smiled at his wife's remark. "You haven't even set the food out yet".

Sheldon shot a look in Howard's direction. "An unfortunate coincidence of Bernadette and Howard also showing up late."

Howard smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I was distracted by the sight of Bernie's noise cancelling breasts."

Bernadette punched Howard in the arm. "HOWIE! They don't need to know that!"

Howard smiled again. They don't HAVE to, but it is fun to let them know." Bernadette rolled he eyes.

Gilda laughed. "Sort of why Leonard and Penny were late, and way to go Howard!"

Now it was Sheldon that rolled his eyes. "Really Leonard... the Coitus... again?" Both Penny and Leonard smiled at each other with Penny rubbing Leonard's hand.

Gilda turned to Bernadette. "I guess things are progressing nicely?"

Bernadette blushed. "What can I say? I'm just soft for hot guys in tight hoochie pants".

The meal progressed as usual with Sheldon monopolizing the topics of discussion. The only thing different was that every time either Gilda or Amy got up, they would return to the couch alternating who would sit next to Sheldon.

It was Amy's idea to alternate proximity to Sheldon and then gauge if there was any difference in Sheldon's reaction, demeanor or conversational input.

As predicted, and to the disappointment of Gilda, Sheldon seemed far more engaged and willing to further any topic of discussion when Amy was close to him. As much as Gilda tried to engage Sheldon, she actually had better luck with Raj. To his credit, Raj made the effort to drink as little as possible and still be able to not act like an ass. Gilda appreciated the effort but Leonard could see that there was something that concerned his friend.

It was soon time to call it an evening. Howard and Bernadette were the first to leave. Howard felt an obligation to drive his friend home easily getting Bernadette to see that Raj had too much to drink and drive.

Sheldon was deep in conversation with Amy. She had driven over and the conversation looked like it was not ending anytime soon. The only option left for Gilda was to bum a ride back to her building with Penny and Leonard.

* * *

The drive back to their apartment building was quiet and Penny now sensed the heavy atmosphere. When they got back to the building, it was obviously time for wine. This time, they went to Gilda's apartment to drink some of HER wine. Sitting on the couch, the three friends set to talking.

Gilda smiled as Leonard related a story from back at Princeton. "You know? Those were good times."

Leonard smiled. "Are you still thinking of going back there?"

Gilda realized she hadn't told anyone about the offer from Fermi Lab. "Actually Gabelhauser came to me and asked if I would like to take part in an exchange program with Fermi Lab. There is this grad student, Alex Jensen that seems to be real interested in Sheldon's work and wants to come and work with Sheldon."

Penny sighed. "Obviously he's never MET Sheldon." Both Leonard and Gilda agreed... someone needed to get in touch with this Alex guy and warn him.

The talking lasted longer than anyone thought it would. It didn't help that Amy didn't come home. It was starting to look like she was going to spend the night with Sheldon. Gilda really wasn't a heavy drinker and the thought of Amy being with Sheldon sort of sent her over the edge. After a while, Leonard carried her to her room and then left to go across the hall as Penny made sure Gilda was in a comfortable set of pajamas.

* * *

Leonard was ready for bed in his boxers, t-shirt and socks under the covers when Penny finally came home. Leonard lifted the covers as Penny came into the room. She quickly shed all her clothes and climbed under the covers. She leaned in to give her husband a kiss. Looking into his eyes, a tear rose. "I'm gonna SO miss her". She then cuddled tight next to her partner. "Leonard?"

Leonard sighed contentedly as Penny settled nicely into his side. "Hmmm?"

Penny drew circles on his chest with her finger. "You have too many clothes on".

* * *

The morning brought another day that Leonard needed to go to work. The biggest problem was the warm naked body directly in front of him. When he tried to move his arm, it was pulled that much tighter to Penny's chest. Turning away from her only caused her to grab him from behind and hold on tighter. With a little negotiation and a lot of kissing, he finally got out of bed, showered and came out of the bedroom into the kitchen to see Penny sitting in his robe with her hair up in a messy bun drinking a cup of coffee. She was so adorable, it was all he could do not to call in sick, scoop her up and bring her back to bed to make love to her. As he stared, Penny looked back and smiled shyly pulling his robe tighter. Leonard knew right then his robe was all she was wearing. Leonard's thoughts immediately went to how lucky he was. The most beautiful woman in the world was sitting drinking coffee in his robe... and she had married him. This was like a dream... the same dream he had had since he was a teenager. Night after night, year after year. This very scene playing out. But THIS was NOT a dream.

THIS was where Leonard was MEANT to be. Right here... right now... with this woman. Penny was meant for him. He was meant for her. He walked over to her and simply gave her the softest deepest kiss that he hoped told her how he felt.

Leonard turned and went out the door. He was expected at work. To do experiments just as he had for the past ten years. The difference today was he was going to bring Gilda to work instead of Sheldon. The ride to the University was quiet due to the hangover from the night before. When they arrived at work, Leonard deposited his friend in her lab and went to his office to prepare for his next interview for tenure. So many things in his life had changed. So many things in his life were so much more important.

Penny sat with her eyes closed as Leonard kissed her. She had been kissed by many boys and men. She had even been kissed by Leonard many times, especially recently. But this kiss was different from all the rest. She felt different. Leonard felt different. She opened her eyes slowly and took a breath. "WOW"! She then turned to watch Leonard leave the apartment.

Penny had a meeting with Sheila. Her agent wanted to talk about a new project. After a shower and putting her hair into loose curls, she put on a nice top and jeans.

* * *

It wasn't long before Penny made her way down to Sheila's office. They said their pleasant greetings as Penny sat opposite her agent. "So, what's up?"

Sheila saw that Penny was very excited today. Not at all like their last meeting. There was a twinkle in her eye and a spring in her step that she hadn't seen in a while. "Well, I have a script here for one of those Rom-Com TV movies. The distribution is on the Hallmark Channel. It was originally a stand alone, but there was a recent change and now they want to make it into a recurring part. Sort of a short half year weekly series. There are also stand alone seasonal themes. You know what those shows are like."

Penny's eyes lit up. "I love those movies. Especially all snoodled up on the couch late at night with a glass of wine. The girl shows up... sometimes the girl and the guy knew each other when they were kids... and then there is a whole bunch of stuff with some hot guy that she just knows she's wrong for... and then they get to be friends and one of them gets involved with someone else and the other one is hurt... then someone from their past swoops in and makes them realize that they belonged together the whole time... and then in the last five minutes of the movie, they say they love each other and live happily ever after! Yeah... I could play that part..."

Penny looked up at Sheila. Her eyes were wide. All kinds of bells and whistles were going off in Penny's head. Suddenly she blinked her eyes and gasped. "I have to go..."

* * *

Penny raced as fast as she could. She needed to find Leonard. When she got to Cal Tech, she parked in the first space she could find. It happened to be right in front of the door to the Physics building. The spot said reserved, but she didn't care. She ran into the building and found her way to Leonard's lab.

Leonard looked up and saw Penny sanding in the doorway. tears streaming down her face. "Penny what's wrong?"

Penny ran into his arms. "Leonard, I love you so much!"

Leonard rubbed Penny's back and chuckled. "I love you too, but what's this all about?"

Penny leaned back. "Leonard, I've been so stupid. All this has happened just like in one of those cheesy movies on TV late at night on one of those channels that only girls watch. It was always you... I was so stupid... I couldn't see it. I love you, I always loved you." Penny thought. "I'll bet it was Mrs. Latham. She knew. She knew me and she knew you... She knew we were right for each other. She was the one. She was the guardian angel for us. We might not have met again if it wasn't for her. You might not have come back to Nebraska looking for me if she didn't send you. It was HER. She knew we were MEANT to be together.


	89. Chapter 89

**The Meant to be Determination**

 **Penny and Leonard, as well as their friends and family gather to witness and realize what has been, and what will be for each of them in the future. Once again, I do not own Penny, Leonard or any of the characters that are associated formally with the television production The Big Bang Theory.**

Leonard held his wife very close. "Penny, Penny, shhh it's okay... what is it now?"

Penny leaned into her husband. "Leonard... we have this really great... fairy tale relationship... no, its MORE than a relationship... its a fairy tale LIFE! We met when we were kids. Do you know how many married couples can claim that?"

Leonard had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, less than sixteen percent of people that met in High School actually are your soulmate so..."

Penny looked surprised. "You actually know that?"

Leonard shrugged. "I figured I needed to know what my odds were back when we were in High School." Penny just stared. Suddenly Leonard got very nervous. "Anyway, to get back to your question... I would estimate somewhere around two percent..."

Penny threw her arms around him. "Leonard, you really ARE a genius... you scored ninety eight in your life-relationship test"!

Leonard smiled. "For me, it was always one hundred percent." He could see the look in Penny's eyes soften. It looked like she was going to cry. "So, what about this fairy tale TV show?"

Penny smiled. "We made it! Just like all the Rom-Com movies I love so much. In the end, I see only YOU. We love each other and we live Happily ever after. There's probably one on tonight. Will you watch it with me?"

Leonard nodded. "Penny... I will do anything for you... I will do anything with you."

* * *

Later that night, Penny snuggled into the side of her husband complete with a bowl of popcorn and a box of tissues. Leonard looked down and had to ask. "What's with the tissues? You said it was a fairy tale ending."

Penny snuggled deeper. "Yeah, I've seen this one. I told you stuff happens after they first meet and before they get back together in the last five minutes of the movie." Penny then pulled the afghan over them as Leonard turned down the lights.

The movie ended and Penny looked up at Leonard. He was smiling, but was also still grasping a moist tissue. "What did you think Sweetie?"

Leonard quickly cleared his throat and sniffed. "Umm it was okay... so that is the kind of thing Sheila has for you?'

Penny hugged him and kissed his cheek putting a hand gently to the side of his face. "Yeah, what do you think?"

Leonard smiled sweetly. "I think you would be perfect for the part. You should definitely take it".

Penny smiled widely. "You're the BEST!" She stood and took Leonard's hand, lifting him from the couch. "Now for the ADULT version of how SHE shows him how much he means to her. Penny then pulled Leonard to their bedroom.

* * *

Gilda made all the arrangements with Fermi Lab. After the last evening at 4A, it had become pretty evident that Sheldon had no real feelings for her and was not of the mind to consider any possibility that they might strike up anything that would remotely resemble a romantic relationship.

Dr. Gabelhauser tried several times to get in touch with Alex to ensure that the grad student understood that Dr. Cooper was indeed looking for an assistant. Apparently, Sheldon was requesting the assistance of a grad student to peruse through his work prior to coming to Cal Tech looking for ground breaking ideas that he had as a youth that would shorten his quest for a Nobel prize. Not having success contacting the grad student, Gabelhauser could only hope Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper would not belittle or waste the grad student's talents and efforts.

Gilda was actually excited to be going to Chicago. Even though Cern was the epicenter of particle research, there was still substantial possibilities at Fermi Lab. She knew full well that she would miss her friends in California, but people like Leonard and Penny would never begrudge her the opportunity to advance both her career and science. As for Amy, Gilda liked her roommate far too much to hold any animosity toward her for stealing Sheldon away. They had both discussed the situation and after Amy offered to step aside, Gilda actually did the opposite and made Amy swear she would try to make things work with the lanky Physicist. Sheldon was certainly quirky, but he was also brilliant and had a naive and sweet side. Gilda didn't want Sheldon to be hurt or taken advantage of. Amy would do neither of those things.

* * *

Bernadette rolled over to give Howard a kiss. Instead, she looked down at him. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping, not at all like the person everyone had warned her about. They had all said she could do better, that he wasn't worth the effort she would need to make him change. Change from being a pushy creepy little geek. Bernadette knew better though. When they were together alone, Howard was mostly a perfect gentleman. Always trying to impress her, not take her for granted. Never mistreating her. Trying to impress her with his magic tricks or trying to make her laugh with his jokes. Then there were the times he was just that little geeky guy that everyone probably picked on. Playing video games or hanging out at the comic book store. If the truth be known, he was actually afraid of her, he didn't really know how to deal with a real woman. He was all flirty and tried too hard to impress women. But alone, he was the sweetest most romantic guy she had ever dated.

It was late when they had gotten in. They snuck up to his room. She had wondered when she would meet his mother. Howard had told her all about his mother, and she had a similar experience with her own mother. The question was, could Howard ever leave his mother and be with her?

* * *

Howard could feel Bernadette moving in the bed. He still couldn't believe he actually got her to go out with him, much less have sex with him. He started out with his usual come-ons. None of them worked. In fact, they would usually send her walking away. Then as a last resort, he decided to just be himself, let her see him as he really was... a really smart guy that had some quirky friends that liked video games, sci-fi and comic books. To his surprise, she didn't go running for the hills. Bernadette was really a special girl, and he was going to make her his. It might take a while, but she was worth it. He was going to have to talk to his cousin. Maybe he still had dome contacts in the jewelry district back in New York. Even if it took longer than he might like to convince Bernadette, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

* * *

Raj sat in his apartment thinking on what had been happening to his group of friends. Leonard had been lucky enough to hook up with Kate from across the hall years ago. It was off and on but they seemed to make it work. Their group was stable for quite a while both at work and at home. Then things went awry. Bernadette took all Howard's attention. Gilda hooked up with Sheldon, Amy seemed to be fighting Gilda for Sheldon, Penny showed up and then Leonard went after her! What was wrong with his friends? Two girls going after Sheldon, Leonard going after two girls, and Howard actually getting past first base with a girl. Sure He had his chance with Glda, but she went for Sheldon, he had a chance with Penny and she went for Leonard. Bernadette only had eyes for Howard. Amy was just like Sheldon and NO ONE approached Kate unless she let them. As for Kate, she took off for New York.

Everyone was settling in or moving away. Leonard even married Penny. None of the girls were remotely interested in him. Probably because of the drinking thing so he could talk to them. If he was going to get somewhere with a girl, he was going to have to get over his mutism.

* * *

Sheldon was beginning to think everyone was against him, which was something very strange for his group of friends. Usually, it was a fairly simple task to get them to bend to his will. Well, all except Kate. That woman would not conform to any of his rules. Gilda seemed to be trying to strike up some kind of a physical relationship with him after an unfortunate weak moment at Comic Con. Who could tell what she might do next. Kate had taken off for New York which left a spatial anomaly in their little universe. Leonard seemed to have moved in with this new interloper Penny. While it was not yet set in stone, their apparent marriage certainly lent a degree of finality. That and the fact that Penny was every bit the antagonist that Kate had been over the years. Perhaps she was filling Kate's void? In any case, Leonard seemed to have a "type". Howard and Bernadette seemed inseparable and in all probability destined to march down if not the actual aisle as Leonard and Penny, at least a figurative facsimile. Raj was... well Raj. He could not speak to women because of his pathology, so it seemed he was destined to be the most stable of the group in terms of group dynamics due to lack of female distractions. But it remained that he was Raj and only a minor cog in the greater workings of what was the Sheldonian machinery of apartment 4A.

That left Amy... Simply put, Amy was a unique individual. She had a remarkable mind. She was also not all caught up in the usual hippy-dippy things that seemed to preoccupy the female mind. She was clearly more academically advanced than anyone in the group, aside from himself of course. If it wasn't for the fact she chose the rather mundane field of neuroscience, she might even approach himself in accomplishment. Although she could up her publication of meaningful scientific papers. Still, he seemed to enjoy her company and she did not object to any of his idiosyncrasies that others maintained were abhorrent and off putting. Perhaps there was something to this male/female pair bonding that seems to have taken the others by storm.

* * *

Amy sat in the living room of her apartment contemplating what was happening. She had recently moved from Glendale. She had real friends here, one of which was Gilda. Gilda was leaving because she was offered a position at Fermi Lab, but Amy had suspected that she felt there was no future here at Cal Tech. No future either professionally or personally. Professional set backs or down times were a fact of life and expected. For someone as talented as Gilda, it surely wouldn't last long. Amy suspected the real reason was because Gilda had thought that there was no future in a relationship with Sheldon. This was something she actually felt guilty about. Even though she had not actively encouraged Sheldon, she could tell Sheldon had shown more of an interest in her than Gilda. This was also something new for her. She had never had real friends, thinking of having a relationship with a boy was beyond anything she could hope for.

* * *

Mrs. Latham was not happy at all with the devlopments in New York. She had come back to LA to finish the negotiations on the movie series. As well as that might turn out, the last thing she needed to hear was that the event back in New York was just short of an unmittigated disaster. Kate had not followed through and she had gotten neither information on the merger rumors or the investment that was promised. On top of it all, Alan had neglected to call in with any details. There would be months of damage control and internal negotiations that would have to be restarted. But considering that her efforts with Penny and Leonard had worked out well, all was not lost. It was her understanding that no friends and only Penny's family were present at the small wedding. Certainly for such a wonderful couple, she could do so much more. A call to the Santa Monica Hotel was in order.

* * *

Kate and Alan sat across from each other enjoying a small breakfast. Kate smiled as she pulled a piece of muffin and put it into her mouth. "What do you think the Old Lady will do"? The smile that crawled across her face was possitively wicked.

Alan was not so easily amused. "The conversation will be less than cordial, I'm sure".

Kate frowned. "I'm sorry about that".

Alan waived his hand dismissively. "Not to worry, it isn't the first time and will not be the last. Loyalty to family runs deep in the Latham clan. Adjustments will be needed, it will just make the renehotiations more interesting. We Latham's have never shied away from a challenge. Hostile takeovers or corporate defences are not only a corporate art form, they keep the juices flowing, so to speak."

Kate thought. "Why do you stay with her?"

Alan now smiled. "She took me under her wing. She never had children. I was the apple of her eye so to speak. We actually have very similar goals and outlook for Latham Industries."

Kate took a sip of her coffee. "Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

* * *

Penny and Leonard were simply kissing when a knock came at the door. Leonard sighed. "We can't catch a break!"

Penny giggled and got out of bed. This time remembering her absolute degree of undress and grabbed her robe, wrapping herself in it and tying it tightly as she made her way to the door. Opening the door, she saw the face of her friend. "Mrs. Latham, how are you? How did you know you we were home...here? Why are you here?"

Mrs. Latham smiled. "One question at a time Dear. First, I feel fine. Second, It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to deduce that since you have limited oppertunities at the Arts Center, you would be home as for here at home, why would anyone seriously consider staying in the same apartment as Dr. Cooper? All this leads us to your third question." Easily noticing that Penny was bare foot, bare legged and wrapped in a robe after 11:30 in the morning, she raised her voice and turned in the direction of the other rooms. "Leonard Dear, you might as well come out here... I would like to speak to the two of you".

Leonard had already found his boxers snd pulled on his pants and a t-shirt. Coming out of the bedroom he could see his old friend and academic benefactor sitting across from his very scantily clad snd unbelievably sexy wife. Giving Penny a simpathetic smile, he turned. "Hi Mrs. Latham, to what do we owe this honor?"

Mrs. Latham chuckled. "Thank you for the platitude Dear. Please sit down." Leonard sat next to Penny and placed a hand on her thigh gentlh squeezing. Mrs. Latham saw the gesture of affection. "Considering the two of you obviously have better things to do and I undoubtedly interrupted them, I am here simply to offer you an appropriate celebration of your union. I understand that your nuptials were small and sparsly attended by only Penny's family. This would be your chance to invite both your friends and family members." Seeing the look on Penny's face, she continued. "Not that your family is inadequate in any way, this would be a way to include Leonard's family and to convince ALL your friends that you both are commited to this new life together. Not to mention the exposure you would get in the society pages. It would be good for your career."

Penny looked over at Leonard. "Sweetie we could invite your Dad. I know you wanted him there when we got married and so do you."

Leonard looked back. "We would be obligated to invite Mother."

Penny smiled. "Doesn't matter. She can't do anything. We're already married. And it will show her that she was wrong all those years ago. How we feel about each other and how deeply we feel FOR each other is important. Just because she thinks she's better than my family and I'm to 'plain' for you doesn't matter. She CAN'T take you away from me ever again."

Leonard looked at his wife. She clearly still had issues with his mother. "Honey, I don't think she ever said YOU were 'plain'. Her point was that the people of Nebraska were Plains people. Which technically they are... Nebraska being one of the Plains Sates..." The silent piercing stare of his wife was deafening... "Umm, you're right. What she says doesn't matter... and it would be nice for my Dad to be there." He then looked at Mrs. Latham. "What exactly are you proposing?"

Mrs. Latham smiled at her two friends. "The offer is simple. I propose a reafirmation of your wedding vows in Santa Monica, at the hotel on the beach. My treat of course."

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. The sky was briliant blue and only the occasional puffy white cloud in the sky. Sheldon and Amy were there, so were Howard and Bernadette. Raj attended with his friend and soon to be ex-colleague Gilda. Kate was informed to stay away and cause no problems further than she already had.

Penny's Parents came as did her sister and Frank. They simply would not miss seeing the joy in their daughter's eyes as she turned to Leonard and agreed once again to spend the rest of her life with him.

Leonard's Parents both attended. Beverly was sumarily put in her place by Lyndon.

Beverly stepped off ghe plane and into the terminal. "The only reason I agreed to this back woods adventure was to have a baseline for time as to calculate when Leonard comes to his senses and terminates this ill conceived union. Certainly the educational stock this GIRL has comes from will have a corolary as to the termination."

Lyndon looked to Beverly with disdane. "My GOD Beverly. Just how cold is your heart? That GIRL has a name. It's Penny, Leonard has wished for a relationship with her since they were children. If not for your efforts, Floyd was quite sure they would have had a much happier and more productive childhood."

Beverly scoffed. "Floyd... such a romantic. Leonard could hardly have had more PRODUCTIVE childhood. He has an IQ of 173. Happiness is over rated".

Lyndon took hold of her arm. "You will NOT cause any friction during your stay. YOUR motives are immaterial. We are here at the invitation of our son and you will behave yourself. They are already married after all. You can't change that, not that Leonard would listen to you. And you will show off your supposed SUPERIOR intelligence and be cordial to the Petterssons. They are simply one of the most well grounded families I have had the pleasure to meet".

* * *

The preparation for the wedding should have been nothing more than just a dry run through. After all... Penny and Leonard were already married. They didn't have to sneak around. All their family and friends knew all too well that Penny and Leonard were living together and ALL that went along with it. The problem was, they WERE nervous. Everything at the hotel was being handled by Mrs. Latham. There were even separate rooms for the night before that they both argued against but ran into a brick wall that closely resembeled Penny's Mom.

It was getting late and Penny took Leonard's hand and tugged him along until they were walking on the beach. Leonard had his arm around her as she leaned in closer. The afternoon was hectic as the reunion of Leonard's and Penny's families occurred after so many years. Eveything was so polite, the air in the room seemed to thick to breathe. The tipping point came when Beverly asked Henrietta if she was truly satisfied not accomplishing anything meaningful with her life.

The couple stopped to watch the stars reflecting off the ocean. Leonard sat with Penny in his lap, his arms wrapped around her. They were very quiet. Penny leaned back. "Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

Leonard was confused. "What do you mean?"

Penny was silent then pulled Leonard closer around her. "You saw them fighting."

Leonard kissed the side of Penny's head. "They weren't fighting. MY mother was trying to make some idiotic point. Your mother has nothing to be defensive about. She loves your Dad and all you guys. So what if she didn't run the farm. Or have some other job or career. Your mom is great."

Penny smiled. "She loves you too you know. And if the truth was known, she's just as big a part of running the farm as Dad. Without her, I'll bet so many of the guys would have left. Sure dad could hire more, but she makes everyone feel needed... and wanted... like their family too."

Leonard smiled and gave Penny a squeeze. "It's her pies".

Penny laughed. "Yeah, maybe. They are pretty tasty."

Leonard leaned in and passionately kissed his wife. "You'll see, your mom will bring my mom around. And if she doesn't? It's still okay csuse I Love you a nd that's what counts."

Penny smiled "I love you too. We better get back. I have to get married to this wonderful guy tomorrow and I don't want to miss it".

Leonard stood and took Penny by the hips and looked deep into her eyes. "That's the other thing. I... WE could never be doing the wrong thing. Marrying you is the single best thing I could ever do. The most meaningful thing I could ever do. The MOST important thing I could ever do. I would marry you EVERY SINGLE DAY... Every day... for the rest of my life if that's what it would take to prove to you and anyone else that this is how it should be."

Penny immediately pulled Leonard in for a passionate kiss and then walked silently back to the Hotel.

* * *

The morning and the early afternoon were a whirlwind of activity. There was a spa treatment for Penny and her family and friends... even Beverly. They were fitted for appropriate eveningwear and Penny was fitted for a stunning white sequined dress that showed off her figure perfectly. Each was then set with a personal makeup artist to set the details just right.

Leonard and the guys, Frank, Wyatt and Lyndon all had fittings for tuxes and then settled in for an afternoon of drink, video games and a Sci-Fi marathon. Wyatt and Lyndon struck up a conversation that centered around their children and all the activity they had seen years ago.

The Wedding was going to be poolside. Side tables were set up that were candle lit. Appropriate floral arrangements were placed around. Waiters were at the ready to circulate the best small plate dishes that were all the rage these days. The sun was beginning to set. It was absolutely beautiful and picturesque.

Mrs. Latham stood front and center. The pseudo officiant at the reaffirmation of the wedding of two of her closest friends. There was a murmur going on in the small gathering. She had managed to get the best photographers and the local "page six" society columnists to attend booking the event as the marriage of one of the areas newest and most notable couples. It helped quite a bit that they both headlined at the gala for Arts and Sciences. It was discretely let out that they had rekindled a long dormant attraction at that event enhancing the "Aww-factor".

Everyone's attention was needed. "HEY!" Mrs. Latham used her tried and true manner of getting attention. "Settle down." Quiet ruled the event. Penny was brought up to the front by her father where Leonard was waiting. The couple stood staring into each other's eyes as photographers snapped away. "We are gathered here to bring together these two wonderful people. It has been my pleasure to know each of them separately and it occurred to me that if given the opportunity, they would be perfect for each other. Well, to say the least, I did my best to bring them together. And to my pleasure, they had already known each other from an early age. They only needed the slightest of nudges to get things back in order." She looked down at Penny and Leonard. "Actually more than slight, and more than one. But as you can see, they have chosen to commit to each other ever lasting love. This experience has shown one thing..."

Penny and Leonard could hear the words of their friend and they couldn't agree more. "That these to young people were MEANT TO BE together... always. And nothing we could do or say could truly come between them."


	90. Chapter 90

**Epilogue: The Gathering**

 **One last time. Leonard and Penny (Who I do not own) have made the journey from meeting the first time, becoming friends and building a special bond, going through trials and tribulations as young teens and then losing each other only to finally meet again as adults. Adults that were affected by their experiences with other people and occurrences. Finally realizing that all along, all they had to do was to listen to their own hearts, trust in their feelings and just be together.**

Six years later:

The whole gang was getting together for a special event that none ever really thought would happen, but all had hoped for. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Amy Farah Fowler were getting married. It had taken Amy four years of living in the same apartment as Sheldon for him to realize that she was the one woman that matched up with him on an academic scale. She was simply the woman for him to spend the rest of his life with.

Amy had put up with all Sheldon's wants and perceived needs to, on one special night, one year to the day before today's event to consummate their physical relationship. It was an exciting experience for them both. Sheldon was a complete gentleman and submitted to all that Amy had wanted. Over the next year their physicality had increased to the point it raised even Penny's eyebrows on occasion at one of their Girl's Nights.

Bernadette and Howard had gotten married in a rush event. Not because she had gotten pregnant, but rather because Howard was going to the International Space Station as a payload specialist. The fact that she had gotten pregnant on the night before he had gone to Space was an unexpected surprise for both of them and made for one very special re-entry when Howard came back three months later. It wasn't long before Bernadette gave birth to Halley Wolowitz. The spitting image of her mother. The only troubling thing was that little Halley had an eerie resemblance to her cry that immediately brought the thought of Howard's mother Debbie to mind. Howard also started on courses to complete his PhD. The interesting thing in this area was that he had to take courses given by his friends, Sheldon's was particularly difficult but Howard managed to pass with excellent grades.

Raj had beaten his mutism and went on a journey of his own with a string of eligible young women, Emily, who was deaf. Raj considered her the perfect girl to practice with just in case he was once again struck mute. Then there was Lucy, Emily, Claire, Yvette a veterinarian, Isabella an office cleaning woman, Ruchi from Zangren Pharmaceuticals and presently a grad student. He had briefly tried to date Alex, Sheldon's assistant but was told to stop by both Amy and Penny. Penny because Alex was sniffing around Leonard's goods, even though he was married, and Amy because Penny was so upset. Raj hadn't given up totally on Alex but considered it to be a good idea to keep things discrete. Penny was never someone you wanted to get in a bad mood, and where Leonard was concerned, other women had better stay away if they were at smart.

Gilda had gone off to Fermi Lab and met a visiting Physicist from Copenhagen, Nils Sanderson. He was tall, thin blue eyed, dark haired and seemed to think he was just that much better than everyone else. The entire team was about ready to put him on a sinking barge and send it out into Lake Michigan on auto pilot with just enough fuel to make it about half way across the lake. They had far too much respect for the Canadians to let him find the other shore. To the surprise of just about everybody, it seemed that Gilda alone could make this fellow tolerable. Suddenly, Gilda became very popular with the team members. Nils input was now much easier to incorporate into the studies and their progress soared.

On a side note, because they had no reason to be at this gathering, Kate had finally gotten accepted by Mrs. Latham. Of course it had taken marrying Alan for that to happen. Their new dynamic was actually working. Kate was brought fully into the Latham family business and learned from the master. Or in this case Mistress. Mrs. Latham taught Kate all the secrets she had used on client after client for endorsements, mergers and fund raising. Alan was ever present to still any missteps by either of the women and a new era of prosperity was at hand. Kate kept her toe in acting and would show up on a commercial or two every once in a while often for products of one of the Latham Industries. Each time she saw one on TV, she relished in the fact that Penny must be spitting and sputtering at seeing Kate on the small screen.

That leaves Penny and Leonard. Penny had success with her TV movies and stayed in local theater. She also had exposure through the local Morning Program as an event announcer/host. One thing led to another and her career took off with modest success in movies. Ironically, in the Sci-Fi and superhero genre. It was Leonard's dream come true as he was able to bring all his friends to Comic Con and watch as his wife sat on panels and satisfied her fans with witty and informative answers. As for Leonard himself, he did get the original tenure spot which seemed to cause a slight disturbance in the force between himself and Sheldon. The issue was not long lived as there was another tenure position within the year that was given to Sheldon. In fact there was recent talk of a Nobel prize nomination for a project that included Leonard, Howard and Sheldon. The Hofstadter's soon found out that Penny's apartment was not going to be satisfactory in the near future because Penny found out she was pregnant soon after finishing the mini-series and they would need more than a one bedroom apartment. Both Penny and Leonard had an extreme amount of fun searching nearby neighborhoods with good schools.

* * *

Leonard now stood holding the shiniest pair of patent leather pink shoes ever made. Unfortunately, his efforts were falling on deaf ears. "Please Jenny, Mommy said I had to get you ready for Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Amy's Wedding."

Jennifer Penelope Hofstadter stood with her arms crossed across her chest scowling at her father with her bare feet firmly planted to the floor. "NO! Mommy said that I could wear my dress with my new shoes. My flip flops are brand new and they are WAY sparklier!"

Leonard looked down at his determined daughter. "I'm not sure that sparklier is really a word..." Jenny looked up at her father confused by his statement. Leonard sighed. He had seen that same expression often enough on the face of his wife. "Not important. Jenny, please, we have to get ready for the wedding."

Penny came from the other room pulling their son along by the hand. "Leonard, you really have to learn when you are going to lose an argument. Give me the shoes and take Max. Please get his tie on." Penny then turned to her daughter. "Jenny, come with Mommy, You have to put on some tights to go with your outfit."

Leonard took the hand of his son. Maximilion Leonard Hofstadter stood very still while his father put his bow tie on. Leonard looked into the eyes of his son and simply couldn't believe that he and Penny could produce such beautiful children. Along with their obvious good looks, they were both beginning to show an advanced aptitude for other things like reading. Both also had very inquisitive minds always asking probing questions of their parents.

Jenny was the spitting image of her mother Blonde haired and Green eyed. She had inherited Leonard's curls which Penny loved so much. Unfortunately, she had also inherited his asthma and poor eyesight. Jenny was a twin to her brother but oddly conceived while Penny was already pregnant with their son, two eggs from separate menstrual cycles being fertilized. Superfectation was a rare occurrence with only a few documented cases, but considering Penny and Leonard's rather robust romantic activities, nothing that should be put off as out of the question. As a matter of fact, Penny's altered hormones while pregnant just made her need Leonard that much more. When the babies were born, Max was about a month early making things with Jenny very much touch and go. She was small for her age but as she grew, she became very strong minded and not easily bested by any of her friends. A trait that was something Leonard saw all too well in his wife.

Max also inherited his mother's looks, also blonde with green eyes. He had gotten his father's strong jaw and smile but seemed very much the shy little boy Leonard undoubtedly was at that age. He was taller than his sister and measured in the 95th percentile for his age. Leonard was actually glad that he had inherited Wyatt's height. It would make things easier for him when he got older. Other than his looks, Max had inherited Penny's love for sleeping and wasn't actually the neatest kid on the block.

Max was in strike contrast to his sister. Jenny was always the first to rise and always had all her things in their proper place. It made for a very interesting décor in their room. Both Penny and Leonard knew at some point that the kids would need to have their own room, but they were so close, they actually balked at the first try to separate them both wanting to be close to their sibling. Penny was quite amused at the fact that after a particularly loud thunder storm, she could have bet real money and won that when she checked on her children, Jenny was snuggled tight next to her brother in his bed who never once complained. It was at those times that Penny was so happy that the house they had settled on was one that had a Jack and Jill bathroom between what would ultimately be each of her children's bedrooms. Just like the bathroom between her room and Denise's. The kids room was an absolute contrast in style. Jenny's half was neat as a pin with her bed linens decidedly pink and bright colors. Max had a much more relaxed feel to his belongings, they often barely made it to their intended resting place with items strewn about and a muted blue for his bed.

When Leonard finally put the finishing touches to his son, Max stood quietly while he tried to loosen his collar around his neck. It was at that moment that Penny came down the hall with her daughter in tow. No tights covering her legs, no shiny patent leather shoes. The only difference from when Penny had taken her daughter from Leonard to convince the little girl to finish getting dressed was Jenny proudly wearing her new sequined sparkly flip flops showing off her newly painted baby doll pink toenails.

Penny saw the smirk on her husband's face and rolled her eyes. "Shut UP!" She then bent over to look at her son. "Oh My GOSH! You are SO cute!" Max looked up at his mother and eagerly accepted the hug she had for him. Penny then stood and looked into the smiling face of her husband. "And you, Doctor Hofstadter, SO handsome in your tuxedo. Just like James Bond!"

Penny stood in her Rose Red gown, off the shoulder and perfectly gathered at the waist to show off her figure that Leonard swore was every bit as good as the day he saw her at that Gala at the Planetarium. Her hair was off the shoulder gathered in the back trailing down her shoulders. Leonard just stared. "You look BEAUTIFUL!."

Jenny stood frowning, with her arms crossed. "What about me?"

Leonard quickly bent down and scooped up his daughter. "Awww, Baby Girl, you are so beautiful too." Jenny giggled and lay her head on her father's shoulder.

Penny bent down to pick up her son and comfortably placed him on her hip. "And my big boy is just the handsomest!" Leonard looked devastated. Penny giggled at the look. "We all look great."

Penny and Leonard gathered the family and made their way to the ceremony. Jenny and Halley were flower girls with Max serving as ring bearer. Penny was the matron of honor and Leonard was best man.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was short and sweet which suited Sheldon just fine. However, Amy insisted on the procession of the bride's maids Bernadette and Gilda along with the Matron of honor Penny. They were followed by two little girls happily skipping down the aisle tossing rose petals. Halley perfectly dressed as she was told in tights and shoes along with Jenny, showing off her new sparkly flip flops and pedicure. Max was much more reserved and shy having to be coaxed along by his parents carefully carrying the wedding rings worrying the whole way he would drop them.

The reception was put on at the very same hotel as Leonard and Penny's. It was actually a well attended affair by the scientific community. The fact that Penny was in attendance with her well known husband and the team of Nobel nominees also struck up some interest by the society press. There were all the usual points of interest. The cake cutting and the throwing of the bouquet, Gilda practically dove into the pool to catch it. Nils caught the garter to the amusement of all the friends.

Everyone was mingling when Penny stepped up to her husband and took his arm as he looked over at his ex-roommate. "Whatcha looking at there?"

Leonard pointed at Sheldon in a deep conversation with Nils as Gilda and Amy talked. "Have you noticed how's much Nils resembles Sheldon? And how insufferable Nils can be"?

Penny wrapped her arm around Leonard's waist. "Gilda sure does have a 'type' doesn't she? But there is something you really have to see." Penny turned Leonard to show her husband something truly amazing. Beverly, who was invited by Sheldon was dancing with Jenny standing barefoot on her grandmother's feet. Max sitting at a nearby table with Halley happily eating ice cream from the ice cream bar with Howard and Bernadette.

Leonard smiled. "Who would have thought we all would wind up like this?" Penny just put her head on her husband's shoulder and smiled.

In the end, the meeting of the friends was a complete success. They had all congratulated Penny on signing up for a new movie. It was a small part, but it WAS in the new Star Wars movie. Leonard was taking a short leave of absence to take the children along on location and care for them. It was a condition Penny insisted on in her contract. She simply couldn't bear to be away from her family. Raj had mingled with the guests just a little too much and was being tended to by his date and Howard. Bernadette was busy with a very tired daughter. Sheldon and Amy were slowly dancing. Gilda and Nils had gone off to their room.

* * *

Leonard stood with Jenny mostly asleep in his arms grasping Jenny's flip flops in his hand as Penny was placing an equally tired Max in his car seat. After getting the children seated, Penny strapped herself into the passenger seat beside her husband. She reached over with her left hand and softly took Leonard's right. Leonard rubbed the top of Penny's hand with his thumb brushing across her wedding and engagement rings. He took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "This has been a perfect evening."

Penny giggled. "It got a little testy when Jenny fought Sheldon for the last of the m&m's for her ice cream."

Leonard chuckled and stole a look at his daughter sleeping in her car seat through the rear view mirror. "Thank goodness Mary Cooper was there to settle things and pointing out that Sheldon would need to give in on these things when he had kids. Just like she had said, she put a little zing into it. Sheldon actually handled defeat better than I would have imagined. Amy really has made an impression on him".

Penny nodded. "You're right, it was a perfect evening."

* * *

Settling the children into their beds and then making it back to their room, Leonard sat on the bed tossing his tie to the side and opening his shirt. "I am exhausted".

Penny came over and dropped her dress to the floor now standing before her husband in a pair of lacy red VERY sexy panties and matching bra along with a garter belt and stockings. Releasing her stockings from the garter belt, Penny grinned slyly. "Well, I hope you're not TOO exhausted." She proceeded to twirl around shedding the garter belt and placing her right leg on Leonard's left thigh. Leonard smiled as he watched his sexy wife expertly roll her stocking down her thigh and then past her calf. When she reached her ankle, Penny looked at her husband with well placed puppy dog eyes. Leonard quickly got the hint and tenderly took her foot in his hand and removed the stocking. Penny then circled the chair watching as Leonard turned with her. When he couldn't turn any longer he turned back just as Penny placed her left leg up on his right thigh. The process was repeated until Penny paused at her knee. Leonard let out a deep sigh and an audible gulp. Watching Penny continue rolling her stocking down past her calf, Leonard once again took her foot in hand. But this time, after removing the stocking, Leonard kept her foot and started to tickle her tender sole.

Penny took her foot quickly away and sat on Leonard's lap with her hands behind his neck, arms length away smiling at him. Leonard smiled back and moved his hands from her hips to behind her back releasing her bra clasp. Penny then shimmied her shoulders and the confining garment settled at her elbows. Leonard's eyes widened as the shimmying of her shoulders continued a wave action down her chest. Penny easily flicked away her bra and leaned in to her husband who took her right breast expertly into his hand and her left nipple tenderly into his mouth. Penny now ran her fingers through his hair and let out a pleased moan.

Penny quickly realized that there was something wrong. Leonard had WAY too many clothes on. She leaned back and shed him of his shirt and t-shirt. Smiling, Penny pushed her husband down onto the mattress, she soon dispatched him of his pants. Now similarly clad in only a pair of panties and boxers, she felt the night was about to get interesting.

Leonard had the same thoughts and brought Penny to him. They kissed deeply for more than a little while letting their hands roam their lover's body. When Leonard's hand found it's way down the front of Penny's panties, there was no turning back. Penny shed her panties and pulled off Leonard's boxers taking him into her hand and stroking him to readiness. Leonard was not about to give in so easily and turned his wife on her back as their night of love began.

* * *

Penny rolled off her husband and rest her head on his chest listening to his quickly beating heart. "Sweetie, do you need your inhaler?"

After all the years they had been married, it never ceased to amaze Leonard just how good sex could be with Penny. They never once failed to satisfy each other and they were always concerned for the other's pleasure. Taking a deep breath, Leonard smiled. "I'm good. I'm really good."

Penny had similar thoughts. She went from boyfriend to boyfriend looking for what everyone had told he was so special. Sure sex was fun, but if she was honest, she was never really satisfied until she finally shared herself with Leonard.

Sleep came quickly to the couple. Each content in the arms of the other. One thought shared between them. This time, this place, this family they had made together. They were both meant to be... meant to be together, meant to be one, meant to be in love.

 **A/N:** **Many things have happened to the group of friends and acquaintances. But as I have said before, Leonard and Penny have largely taken control of where this story has gone. It just feels that they are in a good place and have been since the reaffirmation of their wedding. The addition of their family just puts icing on the cake. I hope I have given them justice and proper closure and satisfied at least a few readers. But the primary focus of this story was about the journey of Penny and Leonard. They have made it to a very special place. Happily married and caring for a young family. If you would like to read a little story about the birth of their twins, take a look at "The Perfect Number". The general principles would be the same.**

 **This has been the most aggressive story I have written for this couple, 375,000 words. They have been through many experiences that had influence and changes in their lives. The different phases of their lives was a challenge to write. I hope you have enjoyed their journey as much I have. Thank you to all that have read and commented.** **500 reviews, WOW!**


End file.
